WE ARE JUST THE SAME
by capshawfan1981
Summary: My version of how Callie & Arizona's life unfolds. Their relationship grows, their wedding, and starting a family minus Mark Sloan. Calzona Fluff totally!
1. Chapter 1

"We Are Just The Same"

A/N – This is my first fanfic, I'm not really sure how far I will take this, but as long as the ideas keep coming to me, I will keep writing. I am inspired by the fellow writer "Bowlingstar11". She has written my favorite story on here "Country Girl At Heart", so if you haven't read that, I recommend you do. She is beyond talented and I check daily for updates on that story! Well, Hope you enjoy…. Here goes…

This story is my version of Callie and Arizona from meeting at the bar to starting their family.. No baby daddy, Mark Sloan. He is nothing more than Callie's best friend.

Also, I own nothing. These characters belong strictly to Shondaland…

Chapter I – They Meet

Callie's POV:

It has been one of the longest weeks of my life. Erica leaving has put me into this funk that I have no clue how to pull myself out of. Sure I wasn't "In love" with her, but I don't know if I could have fallen in love with her eventually. She was a great friend of mine, and I tried to feel a connection with her. I just couldn't feel the Sparks for the life of me. I hurt her. I know that I did. When I slept with Mark to try to answer questions about my sexuality I knew it was wrong. But even saying that to myself doesn't make me feel too bad. I was doing what I thought I had to do at that point. Women have never been the sex that I was attracted to. Only recently have I realized that I am more drawn to the female sex then I am to the opposite. Erica just wasn't THE one for me. But as I sit here at this bar listening to little Grey ramble on and on about her and Mark's relationship it makes me feel even more sorry for myself as I am alone… yet again. Humpff.. Story of my life. First George, now Erica. I am bound to be destined to spend my life alone, or as a random hook up kind of girl. During all of this self loathing, I didn't hear Little Grey ask me "Are you sure your ok?". I couldn't even give her a straight answer before I got up and hauled my butt to the womens restroom. I wanted to atleast spare myself the breakdown in front of everyone at the bar.

I was trying my best to clean up my running mascara when the door opened. "Please let them go straight to the restroom and not notice me here crying my eyes out", I said to myself. But.. no such luck. "Hey!" the blonde said. I couldn't turn around and I simply responded with a "hi" in hopes that it was just someone being polite in passing. She started talking to me and I had to torn around, because regardless I am not a rude person. I try to be polite to anyone that I come in contact with, until they give me a reason not to of course. She starts telling me how she works at the hospital, how she knows "things" about me. I only assume she is referring to the fact that "Dr. Torres is a lesbian" has been circulating around that hospital like next week's hot press. After she tells me all about how people "REALLY like me at work" I can't help but kind of laugh. Then it happened. I tried to make a joke after her comment about when I'm over being upset that there will be people lining up for me, and said to the blonde "You wanna give me some names?". Her response wasn't a list of names, nor was it a laugh. Her face turned serious and she stepped forward, placed her hand on my cheek, and kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss. Not a kiss full of fury or romance. A simple kiss before she pulled away and said "I think you'll know". I could not avoid the huge smile that spread across my face as her blue eyes lit up and her beautiful smile with dimples spread across hers as well. She just smiled and walked out of the restroom.

I sat there for about another 15 minutes like a stunned idiot. I couldn't move. I tried to process how this just happened. There I was in the restroom thinking to myself how pathetic I was. How I would probably end up a 50 year old single woman with a house full of cats. Then she came in. Arizona Robbins. Pediatric Surgeon. And I had no idea that this one night… this one kiss.. would change my life forever. Arizona would take everything I have ever known in my life to be true, and turn it upside down. Arizona would bring me out of my slump, and show me what life is really about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The next step of love

Arizona's POV

It had been two long days. Two days since I kissed Calliope Torres in that dirty bar bathroom at Joe's. I am not sure what gave me the courage to do that, but the feeling was there and so I went for it. I can't explain why it hurt me the way it did to see Callie crying in that restroom. But I knew that I wanted nothing more than to put a smile on her face. To show her that she was crazy to think that nobody wanted her. I had heard so much about her through the typical hospital gossip mill. Mostly when I was charting I would hear nurses talk about the "Callie and Erica Show". I heard how Erica left Callie without as little as a goodbye. She just picked up and left with no word. I heard how much Callie had withdrawn herself from everyone except a guy named Mark Sloan, who was her best friend and a fellow surgeon here at SGMW. I heard different versions as to why they broke up. Some said she cheated on Erica with Mark. Some said she freaked out about being with a woman. Even though I had heard so many different versions the one thing that never faltered was that everyone seemed to love her. She had a great reputation for being a hardcore, bad-ass surgeon. She had recently been promoted to an Attending and was living across the street from the hospital. The rest of Callie's story would have to be discovered on my own. And if I had to admit, I was very interested in getting to know her.

But that proved to be harder than I had expected. I tried to look for Callie every chance I had between surgeries, but each time I turned up empty handed. She was either very busy, or was avoiding me at all costs. I tried to convince myself it wasn't the latter, and that she was just super busy. But I told myself that today I would find her. Regardless of how long it took me to search this hospital top to bottom.

That kiss stayed fresh on my mind day in and day out. I tried to tell myself to let it go, and let things happen as they may. But once you get even the smallest taste of Calliope Torres, you are unable to just turn and walk away. She is like my own special brand of heroin. Addicting from the first taste. And my body and mind ached for another hit of her.

My day ended up being a lot busier than I expected it to be, surgery after surgery. I just scrubbed out of a 12 hour surgery when I opened the door to the scrub room, and decided I needed a pick me up. Making the decision to go down to the coffee cart for a strong cup of joe, I thought that maybe I would see Callie and we could share a cup together. But after scanning the entire cafeteria, I realized that she wasn't here. I didn't even know if she was working today for sure so I asked the lady at the coffee cart if she had seen Dr. Torres today. To my surprise she told me that Dr. Torres had just purchased a cup of coffee not even 10 minutes ago, and she had seen her walk out to the balcony of the hospital. Taking this as my opportunity to catch Callie, I quickly paid for my coffee and headed for the balcony myself.

Once outside, I looked around and couldn't spot her. Then when I was fixing to walk back inside I saw that jet black hair. Pulled straight back into a perfect ponytail. Callie was sitting on a bench with her jacket pulled up close around her ears and had both hands wrapped around her coffee cup. I stood there for what seemed like forever just lost in watching her. She was staring at the traffic passing by down below us when I walked up next to her.

"Hey there." I said. Callie looked up and realized who was talking to her and I noticed a huge smile break out across her face. "Hey yourself", she said. "Is this seat taken?" I asked pointing to the half empty bench next to her. "No.. no of course not" she said. I sat down next to Callie, and for once in my entire life I was speechless. Here I had been planning on talking to her for what seemed like forever, and now that I was finally sitting in front of her I was at a loss for words. What exactly do you say to a woman you barely knew, but had already kissed? I hadn't really planned this out very well, so winging it was my only option. "How have you been? I have actually been looking for you" are the words I finally forced out of my mouth. "Well, uh, I.. umm… I have been avoiding you I guess you could say", are the words that came spilling out of that beautiful mouth. I was completely shocked. Maybe kissing her was a horrible idea. Maybe she wasn't gay at all. I started to worry that I had just dreamt this all up in my butterflies and rainbow-land head. "Oh. I am sorry. I shouldn't have come.." I started to say as I stood up to walk away. More like I wanted to run away with my tail between my legs, but I had to remain cool and collected. "No, no, no, no.. Gosh no. Not like that Arizona." Callie says. "I was just so nervous and I was worried that I would say or do something completely idiotic when I finally did speak to you, so I was trying my best to pull it together so when I did see you I wouldn't screw it up."

At this response, I sit back down and feel myself ease up a bit. "You couldn't screw it up Calliope. I have been looking for you like crazy. I was wanting to ask you something actually" I say. Callie just looks at me with a blank look and a smile. I internally coach myself. Don't screw up Robbins. As her. She is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen, and you are an idiot if you pass this up. Go on. Ask her.

"So… Calliope. Wouldn't you like to go out with me?". I finally choke out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – The Date

*_"So Calliope, would you like to go out with me?" "Yes". _

Those words kept playing over and over inside my head all day, and even kept me awake for hours last night. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her kiss me. I tossed and turned until sleep finally pulled me in.

I woke up this morning both excited, and nervous. During my conversation with Arizona we learned that we both had the day off, so she was going to pick me up at my apartment around 4:30, and we were going to spend the afternoon together before going to dinner. I walked into the kitchen to make coffee and my roommate, Christina Yang, was sitting at the bar eating her usual breakfast that consisted of bran cereal. I couldn't help but have an extra spring in my step which didn't go un-noticed by my roommate. "What has you floating? Are you on drugs? Because if you have some magical "happy med" you better share." I couldn't hold back my laugh towards her comment. "Can't I be happy that I'm off today and feel refreshed after a good nights sleep?" I said. "Oh can it. That's too much cheer for an entire day. I'm going to work, with the other dull, depressed and pist off at the world people. Oh, and I'm staying at Mer's tonight. McDreamy is on a fishing trip with Owen, so we are going to drink our weight in tequila." I barely heard her last words as she shut the door behind her.

I walked over to the window with my coffee, and I saw how cold it appeared to be and the sky was dark grey, just holding back the storm that was sure to hit. I grabbed the newspaper from the bar where Christina left it and sat down on the couch. Just as I was going to kick back, I heard my iphone alert me to a new text message. I unlocked my phone and my heart instantly started to race nervously. The name attatched to the text read "Arizona Robbins". I quickly read the text half expecting it to be a cancellation on our date today, because lets face it… that's my luck. I smiled when I realized I was wrong.

**Good Morning Calliope (: Hope you slept well. –A**

Short and sweet is what I thought to myself before I began to respond.

**Good Morning to you also, Arizona. I slept great. Hoping you did as well. – C**

It seemed like forever before she responded, but it had really only been 2-3 minutes. I opened the next text message and read.

**The weather decided to make a mess of our plans. It's fixing to get really ugly. So I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie at your place? Maybe order in some take-out?**

**-A**

I glanced around my apartment making mental notes of what I would need to clean before my place would be acceptable for company. But my excitement couldn't be contained as I replied.

**A movie sounds nice. But how about I make us dinner here? Apartment 501. I'm right across from SGMW. What time is good for you? – C**

Her quick response made me smile and my heart felt like it jumped into my throat.

**How about we push it up to, say.. 2 hours from now? So I can make it there before the storm hits. And yum, a home cooked meal sounds amazing. You are full of surprises Calliope (; xoxo-A**

**That sounds great. Wouldn't want you coming out in the bad weather. I will see you soon then. Oh, and Arizona.. I have more surprises than you can imagine. Lol xox-C**

I glanced at the clock. 10:30am. Wow I slept late. I jumped up and began cleaning like a crazed person. I ran to the freezer and pulled out the chicken so it could thaw out before this evening, and after a quick inventory of my now semi-perfect apartment, I high tailed it to my room to find something to wear and to shower. I wanted to atleast make myself look presentable for my company. But I needed to find some thing to wear that didn't make me look to uncomfortable for a day lounging at home.

After my shower I pulled open my closet and finally settled on a dark pair of black jeans, with a deep purple shirt that was a low cut V-neck. Even if I wanted to look comfortable, I still wanted to grab the blonde's attention. After all, isn't that what you do on a date? I decided to pull my hair up into a straight pony tail, and put on a light amount of make-up. Just as I was deeming myself presentable, I heard a knock on the door. I looked at my clock by my bed, and thought to myself that Arizona was atleast 20 minutes early. Shaking off my nerves, I walked to the front door. As I opened it, I expected to see this beautiful blonde bombhell, and instead I am greeted with Mark Sloan pushing past me into the apartment. He went straight for the kitchen before I could even process his entrance. "You got an coffee Torres? I worked all night, then walked home and its freezing out there" he said. I rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a thermous with coffee, and pushed it into his chest. "There's your coffee, hope it helps, now go back across the hall to your apartment… do not come back here for the rest of the day no matter what. If your bleeding and need emergency help, walk across the street to the hospital, but under NO circumstances do you knock on my door!" I rushed out of my mouth. Mark stood there in the doorway with his mouth wide open, speechless. I shut the door and ran to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. I was sure when Arizona arrived, she would be cold and a warm cup of coffee would fix her up. Besides, it was before 3pm and its like an unspoken rule that all surgeons drink coffee like addicts until at the very least, 3pm. Just as I hit the start button, a quiet and soft knock came from the other side of my door. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

I was greeted by a blonde wrapped up tight in a jacket, with mittens on her hands. "Hi" she said. With a huge smile from ear to ear, and her signature dimples on full display. "Hi yourself" I said back with and equally big smile. "Here, come inside. Let's get you warmed up". I said. She stepped inside and started to take off her jacket. "Here, let me help you with that." I took her jacket and hung it inside the closet by the door. She pulled off her mittens and placed them on the little table next to the door. "Would you like some coffee? I just made a fresh pot. Should be nice and hot." I asked. "Coffee would be amazing right now. I can't believe how cold it is out there. And the sleet was just now starting to fall. The traffic was so jammed, I ended up paying my taxi 3 blocks away and just walked the rest of the way" the blonde said. Her nose was bright pink and I could tell she was pretty chilled. I poured her a nice size mug of coffee and asked if she would like any cream or sugar. "Both please" came her polite response.

Arizona sat at the bar sipping on her coffee, and I stood leaning against the sink with my own. We made small talk about work, about how bad the storm could possibly be, and other random things. I couldn't get over how nervous I was. I could literally feel the palms of my hands sweating. Arizona talked so passionately about everything. Her face lit up and her eyes shined so bright. Her deep blue eyes caught my attention several times and I had to apologize for not responding to the conversation several times as I was caught day dreaming. "Calliope, are you alright? You seem a bit distracted". I quickly snapped back to attention, and gave a slight stutter. "Uhhh, yy-eah. I'm good. Sorry. I guess I was dazed for a second." I said. "Oh, I knew I could ramble and be a bit boring, but if I am that boring I apologize". She says. "No, sorry. I laughed. You are fine. I was just caught up in.. other thoughts I guess. Good thoughts though". I say with a wink. Arizona takes this as a good enough answer and we both laugh. I asked her if she would like to sit on the couch where it was more comfortable and she quickly agrees. I sit on the couch, and Arizona sits in the middle instead of on the other side. I feel my heart rate quickly pick up. "Get it together Torres. You never get like this with someone. Snap out of it!" I internally coach myself. "So, it's a little early to watch a movie, but I brought several to choose from. Considering the weather I figured we would watch whatever you wanted." Arizona says sweetly. She hands me about 4 different DVD's she brought from what I am guessing was her own personal collection from home. I am looking through the DVD's when I hear Arizona's stomach make a familiar sound. A small growl coming from the small blonde makes us both laugh. "Are we hungry Dr. Robbins?" I joke. She blushes slightly and tells me, "Well Dr. Torres, it is lunch time, and I was a bit excited… or nervous… however you want to look at it, so I skipped breakfast today." I stand and say "Well then I believe we should find something to put in that stomach before you waste away on my couch, and then I'll be responsible" I kid. We walk into the kitchen and I ask her what she is in the mood for. "Well, I have pizza left over from last night, stuff to make nacho's, or we could order something in for lunch. Your pick," I say. Arizona scrunches up her face as if she is in deep thought and she finally says "Pizza it is". I start to heat up the pizza when Arizona stops me and says, "Cold pizza is the best Calliope. Don't bother heating mine up." I start smiling and she quickly asks me "What's so funny?" I tell her "I love cold pizza, but I'm not used to others sharing my opinion. So since we both agree on lunch, lets just take this box to the living room and we can put on one of those DVD's you brought.". Arizona walks into the living room with the pizza box in her hand, while I grab us both a bottle of water and some napkins. Arizona has made us a make-shift picnic on the floor in front of the tv. Pillows on either side of us. After selecting a movie, we sit back with just a little room between us for the pizza box to sit, and we enjoy our cold pizza. I chance it and stare over at the blonde a few times, and once I catch her looking towards me as well. "Calliope, are you enjoying your pizza so much that you want to save some for later?" she says as she reaches up to my lip and wipes a bit of pizza sauce from my mouth. She doesn't pull her hand back right away. Her finger brushed across my lip and it felt like a jolt of electricity running through my body. "Thanks" I slowly force out of my mouth. Arizona smiles at me, and I feel the palm of her hand slowly caress my cheek. I want her to kiss me, I want to feel her lips on mine again. But this time I won't sit there like a paralyzed idiot. No. This time, I will kiss her back. Because I want to remember this kiss for the rest of my life. "Arizona…" I breath out. Just then I feel Arizona's lips on mine. It wasn't rushed. It was slow. Full of passion. Full of want. She pulls back and chances a look in my eyes, almost asking me if it is okay to continue. I give her a small nod, and she moves back in to kiss me again. This time I feel her tongue graze my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I quickly grant her permission. And then I feel the temperature in my apartment go through the roof. My body was on fire. And it was all because of one Dr. Arizona Robbins… My drug of choice…..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – BUTTERFLIES

Arizona's POV:

Three weeks. It has been three weeks since I went to Calliope's apartment and shared our day date. We laughed, ate, watched movies, snuggled, and I even stole several of her breath taking kisses. We have spent several evenings together, either at her apartment or mine, and sometimes at a restaurant or two. We make time to share lunch here or on the park bench as often as we can during work and I have to admit that I am in one of the happiest points ever in my life. Of course we aren't officially "together", but we have this silent unspoken agreement that we aren't seeing other people. I couldn't even imagine seeing someone else when all of my free time is spent with or thinking about the Ortho surgeon. My best friend Teddy (another surgeon from SGMW) is having a field day picking on me. Insisting that I am always smiling like some love sick teenager. She has caught me staring off into la-la land a few times, and has made sure to point it out to me. But, I do not care. I am happy. Like, out of my mind, insanely happy. Every time I my phone goes off, I always hope it is a call or a text from Callie. Hoping it is something leading to the next time we will have some alone time.

Today has been insane. The hospital has been buzzing and people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. There was a train that came off the tracks, and so the E.R. as well as the surgical floor has been going non stop all day. I had text Callie to see if she would like to join me for lunch, and after no response I walked over to the surgical board only to see that she was in back to back surgeries and more than likely would be in there until the late hours of the night. Unfortunately my day was over, so I made my way to the attending's locker room to change into my street clothes. I noticed Callie's cubby was full of her crammed belongings, showing me that she had been in a hurry from the moment she got here. I pulled out a tablet from my lab coat pocket, and scribbled a little note for Callie to find later.

_Hey you, _

_I am finished for the day, and noticed you have quite a ways to go still. If you aren't too exhausted when you finish up, I'll be at my apartment. I offer a great massage for special people that have been on their feet all day long saving lives. I'll be thinking of you._

_Xoxo, _

_Arizona_

After placing the note inside her cubby where I knew she would be sure to find it, I made my way out of the front doors of the hospital. I made the quick drive home, only stopping to pick up something to eat and walked into my apartment. I kicked off my shoes, and made myself comfortable on my couch. Pulling out my phone, I quickly check to see if I had any missed calls or texts, and frowned when I realized I didn't. I clicked on the t.v. to watch the news, and of course it was all about the train wreck. I leaned back on the couch only expecting to relax when I felt sleep take over. I woke suddenly to the sound of my iphone. It was the ringtone Calliope had selected for herself, saying the one I had for her was not "badass" enough. I noticed the time on my phone and couldn't believe I had been asleep for well over 4 hours. Quickly I swiped the screen and was greeted with the beautiful voice of Callie. "Hi" I said sweetly. Not able to stop the huge smile across my face. "Hi yourself. Did I wake you?" Callie asked. "Oh, no I wasn't in bed. I dozed off watching the news. How were your surgeries? Did you save lives today Calliope?" I ask. "You know it. I'm a rockstar Zona." Callie laughs at her own words. "Yes you are Cal." She quickly says "So, I had the sweetest note in my cubby when I was changing. This extremely hot Peads surgeon does in-home massages. And I just so happen to have the sorest lower back Seattle has ever seen. Breaking bones, resetting hips kind of soreness. But I'm not sure if she is available this time of night." Callie jokes. "Oh, well I'm sure she will make special exceptions for someone with your rockstar status, Dr. Torres." I joke right back. I continue, "Why don't you come over and we can see how to get that back in less pain, huh? I even have some left over Chinese food with your name all over it". "You know how I love left overs… and cute blonde masseurs. Give me 20 minutes. I'm getting a cab right now." Callie says. "Sounds great, see you soon." I say as we hang up. I jump up and run to my bedroom to change into some comfortable sleeping shorts, and a light pink tank top. I pick up my shoes that were spread across the floor and dish up the left over Chinese food for Calliope to eat when she arrives.

Callie and I have had a few hot and heavy make out sessions, always ending in one of us stopping things before they went too far. It's not that we don't want to be intimate, we do. We REALLY do, we just didn't want it to be in the middle of her living room floor where Christina Yang would be surely scarred for life. Nor was I willing for it to be rushed and ragged in an on-call room in between patients. We vaguely discussed wanting to wait until the time was right and left it at that. Up until this point, our relationship revolved around lunches, laughs, flirting night and day, and heated make out's ending in lonely cold showers. But, I wouldn't change the past three weeks for anything. I have really gotten to know Callie on a very personal level, and she is someone I am quickly falling for. Of course, I will not tell her that just yet. The last thing I would want to do is scare away someone I would love to keep around. And Calliope has been hurt. Several times. And I want her to know that I'm different. I'm here as long as she will have me.

A triple knock at the door lets me know that it's Callie. She knocks the same way every time she comes to my apartment. I open the door and receive that super magic smile that only she has. "Hi there Calliope!". I say. "Hey yourself beautiful" Cal says. "Come in… I have your Chinese food all ready to go." I reply giving her a wink and put my dimples out on full display. As she steps inside, she stops to give me a quick kiss on my cheek. I inhale the unique smell of Calliope. I can never get tired of that smell. "Mmm", I say as I feel her lips graze across my cheek.

Callie makes herself at home, kicking off her shoes, and sitting down on the couch. I place the plate of food in front of her, and pour her a glass of red wine. As well as a glass of white for myself. We sit there in silence for a couple of moments, while Callie enjoys her food. I can't help but stare at her while she eats. The way she licks her lips after every bite has my insides on fire. Almost as if I am just waiting for her to be finished so I can steal the kiss I have been waiting for all day.

As soon as she is finished eating, she starts to stand up with her plate when I stop her. "Uh uh uh, Calliope. I got it. You are here for relaxation remember?" I start to walk off as I hear her say something that stops me in my tracks. "Be careful Arizona. I'm not used to having a girlfriend spoil me this way. I just might get used to it" were the words that came out of her mouth. As I stood there perfectly still, with my back to her still holding her plate, I felt the worlds largest butterflies. Hell, these could be mistaken for pigeons. I turned around to face her and the words came stuttering out of my mouth. " y-yyou just.. you said.. girl- your- girlfriend? Am I your girlfriend? Like, are we girlfriends?" I manage to spit out finally. Callie looks at me and smiles. She stands and walks over to me slowly. She takes the plate out of my hand, sets it on the counter, and places a hand on each side of my hip. She looks me right in the eyes and says, "Arizona, I can't imagine seeing anyone else. You are all I think about day and night. You make me happy. I feel alive for the first time in my life. Of course I consider you my girlfriend, but to be clear and make sure there are no lingering questions I'm going to ask you officially. "Arizona Michelle Robbins, will you please be my girlfriend… officially?" I stand there for 10…15..20 seconds. She slowly removes her hands from my hips and starts to pull away. Quickly realizing that she was expecting me to say no, I almost yell and cause her to jump "Yes! Of course Calliope. I would love to be your girlfriend! You make me insanely happy too." I spit out. Callie doesn't say another word. Instead she pulls me in for a kiss and instantly I feel her tongue invade my mouth. Hands start roaming bodies, and things begin to get heated rather quickly.

"We have been dating three weeks Arizona. Three.. (kiss) long… (kiss).. weeks. Most people don't want this long… and I don't think I have the (kiss) strength to wait any longer. I need y…." I cut her off before she can finish her sentence. Slowly moving my hands under the bottom of her shirt. In between kisses I say "Bedroom. Now." That is all I had to say and Callie starts kissing me while pushing me backwards towards my room. I have been waiting for this moment for weeks. The thoughts of having Callie this way have invaded my mind more times than I can count. The butterfly pigeons are out in full force now and we are making our way to the bedroom, shedding our clothing as we go.

By the time we hit the bed, we are both in nothing more than bra's and pantie's. I am walking backwards with my hands tangled in Callie's dark black hair, and I feel her hands move up my lower back, to the clasp on my light pink bra. When I feel her un-snap it, my breath catches in my throat, because as soon as the back of my knees hit the bed, I am down. Callie on top of me… and has wasted no time taking one of my very aroused nipples into her warm mouth. "Oh God yes. Calliope that feels so good." I moan. "We are just getting started Ari. I have so much more in store for you…" she whispered…

_This is going to be a long night….. but one I am so ready for. _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - Actually In Love

*Flashback*

"_We are just getting started Ari. I have so much more in store for you." Callie said. Releasing her nipple from my mouth, I slid my hand down her body and hooked my thumb inside the side of Arizona's pink lacy panties. She raised her hips up, allowing me to pull them all the way down her legs. Tossing them across the room I look up to find baby blue eyes staring right into mine. Our lips meet again, and I reach in between her legs to instantly find a burning hot core. I moan at the feeling that my fingers find. "Wow baby, you are so wet! Is that all for me?" I whisper into her ear. _

"_Yes.. GOD yes. I want you SO bad Calliope!" she says. I move to position my legs between those of my blonde girlfriend. (Man, I love how that sounds. I don't think I will ever get tired of saying that) Our centers touch, and it is a feeling I can't begin to explain. I am more turned on in this moment then I ever was with George, Mark or Erica. I slowly begin kissing my way down Arizona's body, and with every kiss against her skin, she digs her fingers into my shoulders. I get just below her belly button and I freeze. Sure Erica and I rolled in the sheets a couple times, but I never traveled south of the border. She had, but I just never tried it. I suddenly felt very unsure of skills. Not the idea of going there with Arizona, because I REALLY wanted to do this. I was just worried that I might not be able to perform as well as expected. And Arizona is hot. A 100%, card carrying, gold start lesbian, who has been with experienced women before. What if she doesn't like it? What if I'm a total disappointment. Arizona senses my internal debate and places her finger under my chin urging me to look up to meet her eyes. When I do she tells me "Calliope you don't have to do this. I would never push you into anything you are not ready for. We can stop, and wait until you are more comfortable." I quickly offer a small smile because of how caring this woman is. Not wanting to rush me. "Oh Arizona, I WANT TO, trust me. I really, really want to. I am just nervous that maybe I won't satisfy you. I am a rookie here." Arizona tells me, "Calliope.. only do what feels good to you. What you enjoy having done TO you. I don't care how nervous you are, I am satisfied with simply being with you like this." _

_I look into those blue eyes that have me falling head over heals in love, and slowly use my hand to spread apart my girlfriends hot folds. I quickly swipe my tongue up and down. Back up to her swollen clit and began to massage it with my tongue. Arizona throws her head back against the pillow and tangles her hands into my hair pulling my mouth into her. She rambles a few words that were hard to make out, as I slip two fingers deep insode of her while keeping busy on her clit. _

_I am lost in the middle of my girlfriends legs. Lost in the thoughts in my head about how this feels so right. So real. I feel like Arizona is the persona made for me. We connect on such a passionate level, the kind that takes some people years to find. _

_As I pull back a little Arizona pulls me up to being us face to face. I am so close to exploding myself, only from the way it turns me on to see Arizona so full of pleasure. She quickly flips us over, showing me just how much of a top she is. _

_I spread my legs, allowing her room to position herself between them. She kisses my lips slowly and whispers.. "Together Calliope. We come together." That's the last thing she said before we began rocking back and forth together. Quickly finding a rhythm that is pleasing us both, our tongues battle for control. I bury my fingers in that long blonde hair as I feel my orgasm begin to rip through me. Arizona follows suit right behind me. Screaming out to me as her own orgasm hits her, "Oooh Calliope – YES..Yes.. Ye-" she screams. _

_We lay there completely still. Trying to return our pulses to a normal rate. I pull the sheet over our naked bodies, and feel Arizona snuggle into my shoulder. We lay there quietly before I say. "I didn't come here tonight expecting this to happen. But I am so glad that it did. I feel this intense connection with you Ari. I have never in my life felt like this. I can see myself ending my days with you in my arms just like this, for the rest of my life. And I hope that doesn't scare you away. I'm only telling you this because I want us to always be open. Always share how we feel with eachother. No matter how good or bad it is. I'm here for you. Always to listen. You are truly amazing. Beautiful. And a real gift all in one. Thank you for making me feel these things. Because nobody else ever has". _

_Arizona looks up at me, gently rubbing her fingers along my stomach. "Calliope, you make me feel the same way. I have been a lesbian all my life. That is no secret, but right here, right now. This is all new to me. I haven't ever felt like this after being with someone. I know you are something special, and I would be a fool to let something as wonderful as you pass me by. I am thankful that you came into my life, and that you took a chance on me when you weren't sure yourself. I am the happiest right here, right now, then I have ever been. And I owe that all to you. You could never scare me away. I'm in this. With all that I have." _

_With a huge smile on both of our faces, we lay there. Arizona's steady breathing lets me know that she has drifted off to sleep against my chest. I continue rubbing my hand up and down her naked arm, letting my thoughts take over. _

_**Am I falling in love with her? Is this what true love really feels like? Its amazing. I can't explain it. I thought I was in love with George, I really did. I wanted to fight for my marriage. But now I think to myself, was I fighting for it because I was in love with him, or was I in love with the idea of being in love. It's only been close to a month, and I can't even imagine my life without Arizona in it. It makes my chest tighten just trying to comprehend life without this woman. Sure I cried over George, but I am Callie Torres.. Rockstar Surgeon. Kick ass Ortho God… so I picked up my head, heart, and pride and kept truckin' on. But Arizona Robbins? This woman has the power to crush me. Into a tiny, almost non existent powder. And I wouldn't dream of changing that for the world. I'm in love. I feel it in the deepest part of my being. I love her and I am scared as hell to admit it to anyone other than myself…**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER

ARIZONA'S POV

I slowly open my eyes when I feel the sun beaming in through my bedroom window. I can't help but feel the smile spread across my face as the realization hits me that the arm I feel draped around my stomach belongs to Calliope. My girlfriend. This was the first time we have spent an entire night together since we started dating. Knowing that if we were in the same bed something would have happened. Considering the fact that we were trying to wait until the time was right, sleepovers were just out of the question. But last night was amazing. Complete and total bliss. I have been with my share of women. Mostly I'm not proud of that, but hey, college is college right? I have experienced the "Yay's and Woohoo's" of coming out of the closet. To say that I explored is a tad of an understatement. I was not a slut, but I may have walked a fine line. Ha ha. And the point I'm trying to make is even though I have explored, I never experienced anything near as amazing as what I felt last night between Calliope and myself. I had originally had a few reservations about getting with a "newborn lesbian", but after only a few dates with Calliope, all those worries went away quickly. I am at the happiest place I have ever been. I have a great job. I'm the head of my department at the highest ranking teaching hospital on the west Coast. I have a girlfriend that is beyond anything I ever expected. And…. I Arizona Robbins am… in… love. Yep. Head over heals, can't finish my sentences, stutter when she speaks to me.. IN love. And I would not change a thing.

"Mmmm, good morning". I hear Callie say in her sleepy voice.

**Goodmorning Calliope. How did you sleep?**

"Great. I haven't slept that sound in as long as I can remember. How about you?"

**I slept great. I especially loved waking up in your arms. I could defiantly get used to this.**

"Same here."

**Would you like some breakfast? I'm not that great of a cook, but I can atleast make eggs and toast. And my coffee is to die for.**

"No, let me. I will whip us up something. But you can handle the coffee." She says with a kiss to my cheek.

**Ok, I can handle that. But first.. I need a proper good morning kiss from my super hot girlfriend.**

"Well, what are you waiting for? Callie purrs into my neck.

I lift her chin to bring her face to face with me. As I slowly place my lips against hers I feel that same spark of electricity hit me. It goes straight from my lips deep down to my core. Callie has magical lips. Not to mention the things that this woman can do with her tongue are indescribable. Our kiss begins to go from a small, slow kiss, to a heated and passionate one. I feel Callie pull me on top of her and I instantly feel her leg press firmly against my center. "Calliope, don't start something you do not intend to finish babe" I beg.

**What makes you think I do not intend to finish Ari? But, since it has been I do not know how long since the last time I ate, I will put this on pause. But I fully intend to pick this back up later. Sound good?"**

I put my forehead against hers and look her right in the eyes. "Yes, that sounds great. We have all the time in the world to do these things. And I couldn't be happier about that". I smile with each word that comes out of my mouth.

We make our way into the kitchen after finding something comfortable to wear. Calliope is off today, and I still have atleast 4 hours before I am due at the hospital. Callie makes her way into the kitchen, and quickly the entire apartment is full of the most delicious smell. I knew she could cook, but being able to pull off a breakfast in this apartment is quite and achievement. Considering I have maybe the bare essentials to work with. What can I say? I live off of yogurt and cereal mostly. I am rarely home, and when I am it is usually only to sleep or change clothes. Its sad to say that I spend more time sleeping in an on call room than I do in my own bed. So basically you could say my apartment has been not much more than a furnished storage unit.

While Callie is finishing up the French toast with strawberries, I pour us two cups of coffee and set my table. I had to move all of my medical journals to make room for us, but I was more than happy to do that. I finished just in time for her to come walking into the dining room with our breakfast. We sat there and enjoyed our breakfast, feeding eachother bites here and there, as well as stealing sweet kisses now and again.

Once we were stuffed and happy, we sat there talking about anything and everything. Callie stood and pulled my chair out, with me still sitting in it, and straddled my lap. I slipped my hands under the t-shirt she had on, and ran my hands up her baby soft back. Our fronts were pressed together, and I could feel the arousal pooling in my shorts. I had just moved my hands around to the front of Callies shirt, when my pager began beeping loudly. "Nooooooooo" I whined. More like a pout from a 6 year old than a grown 32 year old surgeon. Callie giggled and gave me one last kiss as she stood from my lap.

I walked over to my pager, annoyed beyond measure. 911 to Pead's. "Dammit! I have to go babe. I really, REALLY don't want to leave, but it's a 911 I say with a huge frown.

"**Baby, I'm a surgeon too remember? It's ok. I understand. Just let me get my stuff together and I'll head out so you can lock up" Callie says.**

"Wait!". I walk over to my purse, and pull out my key chain. I had made a key for Calliope a few days ago, and had been waiting for some time alone to give it to her. "Here, I made you a key. We are girlfriends now, and I want you to feel at home here. Come and go as you please, and feel free to use this place anytime I am working (or home *wink*) as a place to get away from the craziness that is Christina Yang."

"**Well, apparently great minds think alike Ari. Because I just so happen to have a spare key for you as well. And the same goes for you. Anytime you are too tired to come all the way over here after work, or you just want to wait for me, you can use this to let yourself into my apartment. Where you are welcome ANYTIME day or night" Callie says with a huge smile on her face.**

"Wow. This is SUPER awesome. We are really doing this huh? Being committed and seeing just exactly where this can go, huh?"

"**I don't think I would use the words SUPER or AWESOME, but it is defiantly a great feeling. And yes, we sure are doing this. Because we are together, and none of the rest of it matters, right?"**

"Right!" I smile, with both dimples out and proud. "None of the rest of it matters. Only you and I."

I head into my bedroom to throw on some clothes before I have to head into work. After a very small amount of makeup, and fixing my hair into a messy ponytail, I grab my bad and head back to the living room. Calliope is standing in the kitchen, loading the dishes from breakfast in the dishwasher and has her ipod playing on my bose speakers. She is singing along to the song we danced around in her apartment to like a couple of teenage girls. "Little Pieces by Gomez". Calliope is very much about her music, and often makes me download songs on itunes and stresses to me to LISTEN TO EVERY WORD. It's adorable, and I always listen to each song she tells me about atleast 3 or 4 times. I know that I have to rush to the hospital, but for some reason my feet are frozen into place. I am watching Callie do something so simple as loading a dishwasher, but in my mind I am thinking about how great it would be to see her doing that every day. To see Calliope, my wife, dancing around our kitchen in our house, with a mini-Calliope or mini-me playing on the floor. WHOA. Did I just think that? Me? Arizona Robbins? The woman who would rather be on a beach somewhere? No responsibilities outside of my job? Wow. I have even shocked myself.

I must have been standing there longer than I realized, as my pager begins to pierce through the air once more. Callie turns and see's me standing there and makes her way over to me. She wraps her arms around my waste and pulls me in for a very nice kiss.

"**Have a great day at work baby. I will be thinking of you non stop." Callie says so sweetly. **

"Thanks babe. What are your plans for today?"

"**Nothing much really. I was going to run a few errands, but other than that, nothing much. I'll probably just head back to my apartment after that." **

"Well, you know you could hang out here if you want. I have an early night tonight as long as nothing major comes in last minute. And maybe we could pick up where we left off this morning?"

"**Oh really? Hmm, I will have to think about that" Callie jokes.**

With a peck, and a sweep of my tongue across her bottom lip I say "Ok, you do that. Just text me and let me know what you decide" I tease.

"**You play dirty Dr. Robbins. But I like it"**

"That I do Calliope. That I do. And as much as I do not want to leave, I better go. I'm sure the chief is ready to hang me by my neck already. Have a great day babe, and I'll text you every chance I get" I say as I hug my girlfriend goodbye.

I walked out the front door of my apartment, and headed to my car. I drove as quickly as I could to the hospital and managed to slip in without anyone noticing how late I had been. I took one look at the OR board and knew that this day was going to be a piece of cake. And if I had my way about it, I would be back home with my hot Ortho doctor in no time.

In between patients I headed down to the coffee cart to grab a cappuccino and a muffin when I feel someone tap me on my shoulder.

"**Hey there blondie. What's with the joker like smile that's plastered across that face there? Someone get lucky last night? Mark Sloan says to me.**

"Not that I would even consider talking to you about me getting "lucky" as you put it, but I have this smile all thanks to a certain latina that is currently waiting for me inside my apartment. So if you do not mind Dr. Sloan, I would like to get back to my floor so I can finish up what needs to be done. The sooner I make my charts disappear, the sooner I can get home to Callie". I say proudly.

"**I don't blame you. I would rush home to that any day. Good job blondie, she's a hottie and you better hang on to that one" he jokes.**

"Oh Sloan Sloan Sloan, I plan to hold on to this one for much longer than you know". With that I walk away with a huge smile on my face. Practically skipping back to the Pead's floor.

My day was seeming to pass by fairly quick. I hadn't heard from Calliope yet, and my earlier attempt to call her only ended with reaching her voicemail. So I pulled out my iphone to send a quick text.

_Hey babe, just wanted to let you know that people are worried that I am on something. I can't take this smile off my face no matter how hard I try. Missing you like crazy – A_

I get a reply within minutes.

_**I know exactly what you mean. I was at the farmers market and people looked at me like I was high as a kite. Lol And I have been thinking about you as well. How much longer do I have to torture myself by waiting for you? Xxoo- Cal**_

_I should be done here in the next hour or so. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight, or stay in? –A_

_**I'll take option B please. Because I cannot do the things I want to do to you in public, so staying in is probably safer. ;) – Cal**_

_Staying in it is then. And I am not going to spend the next hour driving myself insane thinking about just what those things could possibly be. Thanks for that Calliope._

_**Oh your very welcome. Lol See you soon babe. Miss you bunches. XO-Cal**_

After placing my phone back into my lab coat, I head to the floor to do my final rounds for the night. My mind is trying its best to focus on the tiny humans, but all I can think about is my beautiful girlfriend at my apartment. Just knowing that she is there makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She really does make me so happy. So I focus as much as possible and breeze my way through my rounds and then haul ass up to the attending s locker room to change.

I make my way towards the elevator and step inside. I hit the button for the lobby, when someone yells "Hold the elevator!". I put my hand in between the metal doors to allow this person to enter. A woman in a short black cocktail dress steps inside. She has green eyes as dark as emeralds, and long brown hair. She give me a small smile, and I recognize her as one of the new nurses that just started in my department.

"**Thanks Dr. Robbins. I am running very late and taking the stairs in these heels would have been total hell" Ashley says.**

"No problem. Glad I could help. It's Ashley, right?"

"**Yes. Ashley Denton. Pleasure to meet you officially". She says with a smile.**

"Nice to meet you as well." I say politely. "Well, have a good night" I tell the nurse as I start to step out of the elevator into the lobby.

"**Um, Dr. Robbins? I know that it's probably frowned upon, but if I don't atleast try, I will always kick myself and wonder. I heard that you were single, and I was wondering if you would like to get together and have a drink sometime. Maybe over dinner?" Ashley asks.** She is looking at me and keeps glancing back towards the floor. I can tell she is nervous, and if I weren't head over heals in love, I would defiantly take this woman up on the offer. Considering the fact that she is very attractive. But attractive or not, nothing is better than what I have waiting for me right this moment at home.

"Ashley, thank you for the offer. I am SUPER flattered. But the rumor about me being single is nothing more than exactly that. A rumor. I am in a relationship and its one that I wish to keep. And not to mention the woman I am with breaks bones for a living and I'm pretty sure me going to dinner or for drinks with another woman would land me on her operating table for sure, I'll have to graciously pass. But thanks for asking." I say. I flash her my trademark smile, and turn to walk out of SGMW.

I am headed home, when I decide to stop off at the local market and pick up some Poppy flowers for Callie. I have yet to buy her any flowers since we started dating, and considering this is the first time I have actually had the pleasure of going HOME to Callie, I want to make sure I do not walk in empty handed.

After a quick dash in and out of the store, I am driving to my apartment with a huge bouquet of flowers on my passenger seat. I park in my usual spot outside of my apartment, and hurry up to my floor. I place the key in the door, flowers in one hand, and purse with my bag slung over each shoulder. I open my door and am instantly greeted with the most beautiful scene I have ever witnessed. The apartment is sparkling clean. Candles lit on every surface, and even some spread out on different spots of the floor. The dining room table is set beautifully and has two large, tall candles lit in the center. Soft music is playing from the living room, and then Calliope comes from around the corner of the kitchen, with two glasses of wine in her hands.

"Hi" I say with the worlds largest smile on my face.

"**Hi yourself. How was your day?" Calliope's voice sings.**

"It wasn't bad. But it is getting even better by the second. Here, these are for you". I say handing her the flowers I recently purchased.

"**The are beautiful. And so is the person that got them for me."**

"This looks amazing Cal. What did I do to deserve something so special?"

"**You chose me…"**

I knew right then and there that tonight was going to be a night to remember. And if I had anything to say about it, so would every night to come as well. Coming home to Callie is exactly what I am supposed to be doing every night. And I know it. She's the one….


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 – THE UPCOMING VACATION

ARIZONA POV

"**Hey Dr. Robbins, how are you doing this morning", Dr. Hunt asks. **

"I'm great Owen. And I told you, call me Arizona."

I didn't see the point in being too formal with Owen. Over the last 4 months, since Callie and I became official, I have spent several nights at her apartment. And considering the fact that my girlfriends bedroom is directly next to the one Owen's girlfriend claims, we have both heard the other scream some pretty intense things in the heat of the moment. Both of our girlfriends, Callie and Christina, are not exactly quiet when engaged in extra curricular activities, so we are defiantly on a first name basis.

"**I'm sorry. Arizona. Well I hope you enjoy your last day before the vacation", Owen says.**

"Thanks Owen. Have a good one." I say as I walk back towards my office.

Tomorrow morning Callie and I are headed to Colorado to spend two days with my parents, so I can introduce the woman I have been rambling about for months. Then we grab our next flight to Miami to spend two days with the Torres clan as well. After the two visits with the family, we will be ending our trip by spending three nights in the Florida Keys just the two of us. We both agreed that finishing off our vacation with some time alone will be almost a necessity after the craziness that is sure to come from four days with our two sets of parents.

Callie and I put a lot of thought into this vacation. We both feel that we are in a great place in our relationship, so we decided that it's time to introduce our partner to the parents. It's a healthy step in the right direction. I have a special night planned for Callie and I once we get to Colorado, and hopefully everything goes as planned.

When my day finally ended, I noticed that Callie was due out of surgery in close to 20 minutes, so I decided to head up to the gallery to watch my Rockstar girlfriend in action.

I made my way up stairs and I spot Callie, bobbing her head to the sound of music blaring in the OR. She is finishing up her double knee replacement when I see her glance up at me. I can't see her mouth because it's hidden behind her surgical mask, but I can tell by the way her eyes squint that she is giving me that beautiful smile I love so much.

I send her a wink and sit down to watch the Ortho Surgeon at work. My iPhone make a noise and I glance down to see a text from my mom.

_Hey Zona. What time does your flight land so your father and I can pick you girls up?_

I smile just thinking about seeing my parents. It has been months since I saw them last, and even longer since I have stepped foot in my childhood home. Knowing that I am taking Callie home to meet my parents is a huge deal. My parents know that something is up because the only other girl I ever brought home to meet them was my first real girlfriend all through high school, and into college. We tried to make it work, but me being in med school, and Joanne having an affair with her very male, professor brought that relationship crashing down. Which is the #1 reason why I had the no newborn rule. Joanne had never been with a woman before me, and looking back now after finding out what true love really is, I realize that Joanne was only a relationship with a safety net. We were best friends first, and it was easier to be together than to make time to start over with someone new. Especially with my insane med school schedule. Which also explains my "experience" with one night stands.

But taking Callie home to my parents is huge. Because Callie is family to me. And once my parents meet her, I know it's a done deal. I have wanted to take things to the next level with Callie, so after this trip I hope we can more forward.

I quickly respond to my mom with our flight info just as Callie finishes up. She moves to the scrub room to clean up, and I wait outside the door. Ready to get home and pack for our very important trip. We had planned to do that last night, but we ended up engaged in other things, and fell asleep pretty late.

CALLIE POV

I just scrubbed out of my surgery, and I walk out of the scrub room to meet Arizona. I was surprised to see her in the gallery because we had said we would meet up at my apartment after our shifts. But Arizona waited for me and I am more than happy to walk home together.

"Hey you" I say to the blonde, as I lean in for a quick peck on her soft pink lips.

"**Hey yourself," she says**.

"I thought you would be at the apartment by now."

"**Well, I finished early, so I decided to wait for you."**

"I'm happy you did. Ready to go? I ask.

"**Sure am."**

Arizona and I went to the locker room, and changed quickly. We stopped by my office and sent out our email, letting the staff know that we will be out of the office for the next week, and to direct any questions to the proper person we designated. When Arizona sat at my desk to type her email, she glanced over and noticed the framed photo that I had on my desk of the two of us. It is my favorite photo of us. I took it with my cell phone when we were walking through the park on a brisk Seattle day. It's my favorite because you can tell how truly happy we are by the hug smile on both of our faces.

"Calliope, I didn't know you had this photo here. You are so sweet", Arizona says to me.

"Of course I do. On the days when we are both so busy, or we are on opposite shifts, I look at this picture so I can see your face and it actually helps get me through the day." I say.

Arizona stands, and walks over to me wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulls me into a slow and soft kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and easily get lost in her kiss.

"Arizona, as much as I would love to stay right here, just like this, we better get home and get packed if we ever plan on making our flight on time tomorrow morning." I say.

"**Yes ma'am, you are right. And besides, we can continue this after we are packed up and ready to go."**

"Definitely" I say with a smile.

I grab Arizonas hand, and we lace our fingers together and head out. As we are walking through the hospital we get several smiles from the staff. Most of the staff here have seen me go through the ups and downs, and with the way rumors spread in this place, signing up to work here is almost like signing up to be followed by TMZ. But, I do not care what people think or say, because I am happier than I have ever been, and that is obvious. So let the rumors spread I say.

My iPhone goes off and I look down and pull it out of my purse. Knowing already that it was Mark, because of the sound it made, Arizona says:

"**What does the manwhore want this time?"**

"He is at Joe's and wants to know if we are going to stop by for a drink. But don't worry, I am going to tell him that we are busy and I'll get together with him when we get back".

"**Callie, if you want to go meet him for a bit, that is fine. I can wait at the apartment and pack up the stuff I know we need, and you can pack up the rest when you get home. You haven't spent much time with your friends in the past few months, and I do not want to be responsible for that." Arizona tells me. **

"Arizona, nobody has kept me from my friends besides myself. I would much rather spend time with my girlfriend, then with my friends. I make time for them here and there, and they know I'm still their friend. But you are my girlfriend, and girlfriend trumps Mark Sloan. So no. We are going home to pack together. So we can get ready for a very important trip. Okay?"

Arizona gives my hand a tight squeeze and the laces her arm through mine to brace herself from the cold that will hit as soon as we walk through the door. Seattle isn't very cold this time of year, but at night it still gets cool enough to wear our jackets. And I never mind an opportunity to hold Arizona close and tight.

As we made our way across the street, we walk quickly to the elevator and pass the few minutes inside of it kissing like raging hormonal teenagers. As soon as the elevator dings, we step out as if nothing happened in there what so ever.

After unlocking the door and going inside, we drop our purses on the table by the door. After I hung our jackets I turned to my girlfriend and ask

"Would you like some wine while we pack babe?"

"**That, Calliope, is the greatest idea I have heard all day", she says with her dimpled smile.**

I head to the kitchen and pull down two glasses from the cabinet and pour our wine. I walk to the bedroom where Arizona has already pulled the suitcases out of the closet and placed them on the bed. I hand her the glass, and I raise mine to hers. We touch our glasses together making a *clink* sound.

"To our vacation. May we both survive the other's parents and not return home single and depressed" I say with a giggle.

"**To surviving", Arizona adds. **

We busy ourselves with packing, making sure to pack for both the cold of Colorado, and the warm, beach weather of Florida. I am not sure what to pack for Arizona's part of the trip, so I ask a few questions and pack according to what she tells me.

"**Make sure to pack a set of Thermals Calliope. If we have time to go for a walk, it gets pretty cold, and we can't have you turn to ice before I can get you to Florida to defrost", Arizona jokes. **

"Okay, I will. But don't forget to pack that red bikini of yours for our trip to the beach. *wink* I tell my blonde"

"**Oh, I wouldn't dream of forgetting that Calliope. I am going to pull out the big guns on this trip baby" Arizona says with her playful and seductive tone.**

"Mmmm, I cannot wait." I say as I kiss her cheek.

After we finish packing, I take our suitcases downstairs and load them up in Arizona's SUV. After making sure everything was ready to go, I go back up just as the food Arizona had ordered earlier arrives. I paid the delivery guy, and Arizona and I settle on the couch to watch a couple of ours shows we enjoy and snuck in a little snuggle time.

At the end of Arizona's show, I stand and stretch. Deciding that I really need to change clothes and shower if we plan to get any sleep tonight I turn to face Arizona.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, and head to bed. 5am is going to come rather quick, and I do not want to look like a raccoon when I meet your parents tomorrow. And we both know how much of a morning person that I am" I laugh.

"**Ok babe. I will rinse our wine glasses and I'll head to the room in a few."**

"Or….. you could join me in the shower… you know.. saving water is eco friendly, and we are both trying to go green babe" I say with a slow wink and my tongue swiping across my bottom lip.

"**Or, I could join you….."** Arizona says as I turn my back to her and begin stripping my shirt off and leaving a trail of clothes towards the bedroom. Might as well get in some sexy time before we are back under our parents roofs for the next four days. Right? Oh yeah…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – UP, UP AND AWAY

ARIZONA POV

Today is THE day. It's a very important day for both Callie and I. We are leaving for Colorado to spend the first two days of our vacation with my parents. I could barely fall asleep last night because all of my nerves were on the edge. I felt almost like a grade school kid who couldn't sleep in anticipation for the big field trip the next day. I am both nervous, and excited to take Calliope home. I know in my heart that my parents are going to love her, because come on. What is not to love? Callie is both sweet and polite, and anyone falls in love with her. I haven't met a person yet who is immune to the Calliope charm. Ok, maybe I am a little biased but I know I have yet to be able to break the spell I am currently under. And to be honest, I hope I never do.

Callie is still fast asleep while I lay here awake just staring at the clock,. I have about ten minutes before I have to turn the alarm off so I decide to reach up and turn the button off. I figure that waking Callie in my own way is better than her mumbling in her angry tone to "SHUT THAT THING UP". After switching it off, I lean over and begin placing kisses on my girlfriends naked shoulder. We both ended up being awake much, MUCH longer than we had planned last night. After we made love in the shower until the water turning cold chased us out, we moved into the bedroom to continue on our sexy time adventures. We both fell asleep (more like passed out) from exhaustion after we pleasured each other countless times. Falling asleep completely content, satisfied and worn out. And of course, the best part… naked. I never was the type of person who could fall asleep naked. I always ended up putting on my shirt at the very least, but with Calliope it's different. Being able to connect with her and then fall asleep with every inch of my skin touching her that is possible makes for a great nights sleep. Plus, waking up naked saves a lot of time. Ha ha.

As I kiss Callie's shoulder, and run my hand across her stomach, she give a quiet "hmmm". I place my lips against her ear and whisper **"Wake up pretty lady"**. She smiles and I know that I am on the right track to waking up a happy Callie. She turns to face me, and I press my lips against hers for a slow kiss. Callie pulls me closer to her by placing her hand behind my neck. I feel myself begin to get extremely turned on, so I have to dig deep and find the will power to pull away.

"**Calliope, if we want to make our flight on time, we have to get up and get ready. My dad is a Marine, and he would not be very impressed if we missed our flight" **I say. (even though I would love nothing more than to take my super hot girlfriend right here, and right now)

"Mmmm, just ten minutes. That is all I need to have you screaming my name" Callie says in her sexy voice.

"**As amazing as that sounds babe, we really have to get a move on" **

"Okay, okay I'm getting up"

"**I'll go start the coffee so I can have you in working order before we leave" **I only have joke. Callie awake before 6am is not a pretty sight. And Callie awake before 6am minus coffee is a recipe for disaster. So in order to save some innocent person's feelings, I know that coffee is a requirement.

Callie gets out of bed and heads into the restroom while I head into the kitchen. When I walk into the kitchen, I see Owen walking in the door of the apartment wearing a grey ARMY t-shirt and some running shorts. He is dripping from head to toe with sweat.

"**Good morning Owen. You are up awfully early"** I say to the red headed surgeon.

"Morning Arizona. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a good run in before rounds this morning. Is Callie up too? Oh! You are both getting ready to fly out right? Do you need a ride to the airport? I would be more than happy to give you a lift before I go in" Owen offers.

"**Thank you, that is sweet, but Callie already signed Mark up for that job. So we have it covered. And yes, Callie is in the restroom. I just came out to start the coffee. It should be ready in about ten minutes if you want some."** I say.

"Thanks, I will grab a cup for Christina and use it as a peace offering when I wake her. She was out with Merideth last night and Tequila became their best friend. I'm sure she will be her usual ray of sunshine when she wakes up". He jokes.

"**Ouch! Good luck with that!"** I say as I walk into the bedroom to make sure my girlfriend didn't find her way back to her bed.

Upon walking in to Callie's room, I hear the shower going so I know that she is up for good. A muffled ring of her phone is coming from her purse. I walk to the restroom door and poke my head inside. "Calliope your cell is ringing babe." I shout..

"Could you grab that Ari? It might be Mark asking if we are ready yet" she yells from inside the shower.

I walk over to Callie's purse and begin my search for her iphone amongst her "purse of mess". But while digging inside of her phone, I see a blue velvet box. The phone has since stopped ringing, but I cannot tear my eyes away from this box. I know the box is too small for a bracelet or necklace, and it looks an awful lot like a ring box. My heart starts beating hard, and I am just about to reach for it when I hear the shower stop. I quickly grab her cell phone and see that it was in fact a missed call from Mark. I leave the purse turn with her cell in my hand just as she walks out of the restroom with a towel around her body, and one on her head.

"Was it Mark baby? Did he say if he was ready? " Callie asks.

"**Umm, I couldn't get to it in time, but it was him. It shows a missed call from him. Should I call him back, or do you want to?" **I ask as I try to keep my voice stead and from shaking.

"I'll call him while you shower. And I'll go make our coffee so we can take it to go." Callie says with a smile.

I start to walk past her towards the restroom when she grabs my wrist and pulls me in for a quick peck.

"You ok babe? You look like you saw a ghost. Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you are having second thou-"

I cut her off right there. **"NO, I am good Callie. And I am not having any second thoughts. I want this trip. I want to take you home and show you off to everyone I know."** I smile with dimples on full display. Even if I am now nervous about the little box I discovered, the way I feel about Callie has not changed what so ever. I am still very much in love with her and this trip is very important.

We have yet to say the "I love you's", but we both know that we do. I am just a firm believer that you shouldn't waste those words. You say them loud and proud when you get the right opportunity, and you never use them loosely.. Not that I don't want to tell Callie that I love her, because I do. It has been on the tip of my tongue for a while now, but with Callie's history and the way she has been hurt, I thought that it would be best to wait until the very best moment so she can be surprised and see the seriousness in my tone.

I head into the shower and make it quick. I dressed and walked into the kitchen in record time. Callie was standing there completely dressed, talking to Christina and Owen when I make my way in to join then.

Callie and I said our goodbyes shortly after Mark knocked on the apartment door letting us know he was ready to drop us off. We got into my SUV and Mark headed towards the airport. Callie and Mark made small talk on the way there, and I had to do my best to try to act interested in the conversation. In all honestly, I was thinking about one thing and one thing only. A certain blue box that was taking up space in my girlfriends purse not 3 feet away from me.

After Mark pulled up at the airport, I began unloading our bags while Callie said her goodbyes to her best friend. I walked over to the sidewalk and thanked Mark for the lift and gave him instructions on where to park my SUV. I figured leaving it at the hospital Staff parking lot where there is 24 hour security would be our best bet, so he nodded and began to leave.

I grabbed Callie's hand and started walking to security. We checked our luggage, and I noticed Callie was clutching her purse tightly against her chest. I wanted to bring up the fact that I knew that the box existed, but I didn't want to take any chances or upset Calliope in any way. She would let me know what that blue box was in her own time. Telling her I knew about it would be pushing, and pushing Calliope is the LAST thing I want to do. I have grown rather fond of the sexy latina, and I would like to keep her around a while longer. Lol.

After stopping at the Airport starbucks for yet another coffee (ahh, the life of a surgeon) we make our way over to the gate to wait for our flight to board. Callie is looking at some kind of website about Celebrity gossip on her iphone, while I text my parents to let them know that our flight was boarding as scheduled. After confirmation that they would be there to pick us up when we landed, I turned my phone off and placed it in my carry on bag. Callie on the other hand looked completely lost in the text conversation she was having with what I presumed to be Mark. She didn't even hear them call our number to begin boarding.

"**Calliope, are you going to be joining me in Colorado? Because they just called us and we need to actually get on the plane if we plan to make it to Colorado on time.". ** I only half joke.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry babe. Yes! I am way ready. How about you?" Callie says in her rushed voice.

"**It's fine baby. They only announced the first call, but we need to get up there because they load us in first class before everyone else, and I want to get our stuff put up before people start piling in."**

We walk through the gates and find our seats on the plane. Callie has turned her phone onto airplane mode, and sticks her headphone in one ear as she hands me the other one to place in my ear. We get settled into our seats after she lifts the arm rest between us making it easier for us to snuggle together. She selects her "Arizona loves Callie" playlist I made for her, and we both start bobbing our heads to some of our favorite songs. Her hand is resting on my thigh, and I can almost feel the heat from her hand burning into my skin beneath the fabric of my jeans. Her touch is like electricity to me.

I hate flying. I hate it with a passion, but in order to get in all the things we want to do on our vacation, we have to fly because a road trip would drain our time, making it impossible to have two days alone at the end of our trip. So I lace my fingers into Callies and close my eyes. I smile to myself as I feel Callie's lips against the top of my head and the words from the song that was playing the first time Callie and I danced together fill my ears.

I doze off and do not even realize it until I feel Callie brushing her fingers against my cheek to wake me. I hear that captain speaking on the overhead intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to take this time to thank you for flying with us today at American Airlines. We are now approaching Colorado City, Colorado. Please make sure all seats are in the upright position and all items are stored as needed. We hope you enjoy your stay here in the beautiful state of Colorado. Enjoy your stay!".

With those last words, the Captain shuts off the intercom and the next thing I know I am squeezing Callie's hand as tight as I can possibly squeeze as we land. As soon as the tired touch the ground I loosen the grip.

We stand and make our way to the front of the cabin, with our carry on baggage in hand.

~WELCOME TO COLORADO – HOME OF THE ROCKIES~ is plastered above the gate we are walking out of. I turn to Calliope, and say… **"Welcome home baby…. Are you ready for this?.**

We make our way down the terminal and then I see it. My mom, with a smile the size of Texas plastered on her face. My father, stone cold fox as always, and the last person I ever expected to see… My brother Timothy. He was supposed to be in Iraq still, but I can't wipe the smile off my face as I see him standing next to his wife Makenzie and holding my adorable nephew TJ.

After a round of hugs and "OMG I missed you's", I turn and grab my girlfriends hand and pull her closer to me.

"**Mom, Dad… Tim… This is Callie. My girlfriend. And the love of my life". I say.**

Callie's jaw drops open and I see her staring at me with purse shock and surprise all over her face. She smiles so beautifully as my mother pulls her into a HUGE Robbins family hug. My mom starts to cry and ramble and I look at Calliope, who is still starring me right in the eyes and say, "**To surviving, babe!" **

Let the family fun begin….


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 - COLORADO & THE ROBBINS Part 1

CALLIE POV

Shock. Yes, that's the right word for it. I am in a HUGE state of shock. Not shock that Arizona all but said she loved me, but shock that she introduced me to her family as "The Love Of Her Life". Not that I ever doubted her love for me, but that she was so comfortable and confident when introducing me to her family. I can only hope that my family takes our relationship half as well. But the feeling I have immediately following "shock" is UNDESCRIBABLE JOY! Arizona never ceases to surprise and amaze me. This woman makes me insanely happy without knowing it.

After Arizona's parents and I said our hello's, Tim (Arizona's brother) walked over and hugged me so tight I thought I might pass out. He looks almost exactly like my girlfriend. If I didn't know the story, I would swear that they were twins. His eyes are the same exact color of blue, and his smile is just as powerful. The one thing that separates them, and what I love the most, is he doesn't have those dimples that I can't say no to like Ari does. Tim's wife Makenzie is very soft spoken and shy, but seems very sweet. And their little boy, TJ (Timothy Junior) is a repeat of his father and aunt. Only he has the light brown hair of his mom.

When Arizona reached her arms out to TJ, he went right to her. He is only a 10 months old, but I have seen Arizona Skype with Makenzie several times, so TJ knows exactly who this hilarious woman is that is bouncing him up and down on her hip.

Arizona turns to her brother Tim and says

"**You are so in for it Mister. You made me think you were still in the field, and you have been home? I had NO idea that you were back! Mom is in deep as well because nobody even thought it might be important to tell me that, Oh I don't know… MY BABY BROTHER WAS HOME SAFE. But we will catch up later on, for right now I would love to get home so I can show Callie around and get settled." **

"_Sounds great Zona. Hey Callie, I hope your flight wasn't too bad. I know how big of a baby Zona can be on those metal birds."_ Tim jokes.

"She wasn't too bad. She was a little scared in take off, but then she fell right to sleep and didn't wake up until we were already here." I laugh.

Arizona walks in front of me carrying TJ on her hip with her parents on either side. Her sister in law is walking right behind them talking on the phone, while Tim hangs back and walks with me to the car with his arm around my shoulder. Arizona looked back at us and smiled and I gave her a wink.

"_So Callie, is this your first time in Colorado?"_ Tim asks me.

"Yes, I have always wanted to come here actually, a friend of mine from med school was from here and her family always sent her pics and she would show me. We were roomates for a year."

"_Well I hope you have a good time here. Don't let my mom talk your ear off. She is good at that. She has been going crazy baking and cooking for ya'll to get here. I'm sure she will make you gain 10lbs before you fly out to Miami." _

I laugh and say "Well it has been a while since I had some home cooking, so I'm up for it. I walk enough at work to burn off plenty of calories. But you have to promise to tell me lots of embarrassing Arizona stories before I leave."

"_Oh you can bet on that one." _Tim says.

Arizona turns around to face us and say

"**What exactly are you two laughing and talking so adamantly about?**

"_Oh nothing" _Tim tells her. _"We are talking ABOUT you Zona, not TO you. Keep walking and don't drop my kid will ya?"_

Arizona gives him a hard glare, and then looks to me and winks.

We all make our way out to the vehicles. Tim and Makenzie tell us all goodbye and that they will be over the next evening for dinner. Tim has only been home for a couple of days, and he has to check back into the base tonight for his next assignment so they decided to give us a night to settle in.

Arizona's parents talk to us about all the changes that have been made in their little home town as we pass the new businesses on our way to their house. When we finally make a turn off the main road onto a gravel one, Arizona looks out the window and smiles. Her childhood home comes into view, and it is exactly how I pictured it would be. A large two story house, on a large piece of land. It has several steps leading up to a huge porch that wraps all the way around the house. There is a porch swing and a couple of rocking chairs on the front, and a beautiful rock garden on either side of the steps.

We park the truck and we start to grab our suitcases when Arizona's dad stops us.

"Nope, you ladies head inside and freshen up for lunch. I can handle these bags. Arizona, show Callie upstairs and I will be up with these bags in a minute". Daniel says.

"**Thanks dad" **My girlfriend says.

Arizona takes my hand and we walk inside the house. The house smells like cinnamon rolls or something very sweet, and the house is very neat. Clean, but cozy. I could tell that this was a house full of love, and I imagined what it was like for Arizona growing up here. With parents that were involved in their childrens lives. The laughter and the tears. All the stories Arizona told me about her brother and her wrestling in the living room, and how when they would get into an argument her dad would make them stand in the middle of the living room hugging each other until they had decided that fighting wasn't the right way to handle things. I walked through the living room and saw photo after photo of Arizona and Tim. Their awards, graduation diplomas, medals from various sports. Tim's military photo and Arizona's medical school graduation photos. I felt at ease here. The love just radiated in this house.

Arizona pulled me up the wooden staircase and we walked down a hall full of more photos until we reached the door to what I assumed was Arizona's.

"**Calliope, this is it. My room. Mom did tell me that they put a full size bed in here, so lucky for us we aren't having to share the same twin size one." **she laughed.

She opened the door and it was 100% Arizona Robbins. Very neat, very organized. And a poster of Cindy Crawford on the wall that looked like it was older than she was. I laughed as I saw the poster and received a huge eye roll from my blonde.

Arizona locked the door and turned to me. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I let her pull me as close as she wanted, because honestly any chance I have to be this close to Arizona I would never pass up. Not to mention being with our parents for the next four days is going to limit our time alone.

"**I have been waiting all morning to do this." **she says as she pulls me in for a very soft and slow kiss.

Our kiss is not rushed. It is simply one full of love and content. We are happy to be sharing this experience together, and I am still on cloud 9 after her earlier introduction to her parents.

We do not part until we hear a very solid knock on her door. Arizona walks over to the door to open it, revealing her father with both of our suitcases. Arizona thanks him and we begin unpacking our suitcases. We change into some warmer clothes, and head downstairs to join her parents for lunch.

"I hope you girls are hungry. I cooked enough to feel Tim's entire platoon." Barbara says.

"Sounds great. And it smells even better Mrs. Robbins". I say.

"Oh no ma'am. You call me Momma, Momma B, or Barbara. You my dear, are family" she says with a sweet smile.

"Okay, Momma B it is." I say back as I give her a smile back and a wink to my girlfriend.

We spend the next two hours sitting around the table just visiting with Arizona's parents. I was amazed at how easy it was to talk to them. Arizona's mom fed us until we could not eat another bite. The food was so great, and then followed by a homemade apple pie. After we ate, we all sat drinking some wine and making conversation about work, our lives in Seattle, and of course I answered any questions they had for me about my life and background. Arizona's dad gave the usual "Hurt my daughter, and you answer to me" speech. Of course it wasn't near as bad as that, but I got the message loud and clear. This is his baby girl, and he will not stand by and watch her be hurt.

After the visit, Arizona and I sat out on the porch for a little while, just enjoying the scenery and making small talk. I had my head resting on Arizona's shoulder and her arm was around me pulling me closer as we rocked back on forth on the porch swing.

"I could see us living in a place just like this one day. Kids running around, and us swinging on a swing like we are now. Where nothing in the world matters but us and them. Being happy and whole" I say to Arizona.

"**That makes two of us babe. I know I would love that." **Arizona replies.

We don't go any further into the conversation. As we both know that this is as deep as we need to go at this moment. Arizona stands and grabs my hand.

"**Come with me, I want to take you somewhere." **she says.

I don't ask any questions, I simply stand and let her lead the way. We walk inside the house and she takes both of our jackets off the coat rack and hands me a scarf that I am assuming belongs to her parents. We walk out the back door and the sun is setting which makes the temperature much colder. It's a nice cold though, because there isn't a strong wind like in Seattle.

We walk for a while, through the trees until we come to a small cabin like building that sits next to a beautiful pond. Arizona walks to the door of the small cabin and opens it. We step inside and there is a small love seat, a full size bed, and a fireplace. To the left I see a door and assume it is the restroom. Arizona tells me to stay where I am, as she walks back outside and returns with a few pieces of chopped wood. She places them in a fireplace and quickly builds a fire. Within minutes the room is warm and toasty enough for us to remove our jackets. Arizona lays them both on the small couch, and then spreads a small blanket on the space between the bed and the fireplace.

She motions for me to sit down, and after I do, she sits behind me and puts her legs on either side so she can pull me back against her. I lean back, and she immediately wraps her arms around me, and places her chin on my shoulder.

"I used to love coming here when I was in med school and needed a break from all the hustle and bustle. But now.. Having you here with me, holding you like this.. It has become my favorite place ever. I want to remember this for the rest of my life." Arizona tells me. I start to respond when she starts speaking again.

"**Calliope, you have giving me so many things to be happy about. You make me the happiest I have ever been. And after seeing you with my brother, and my parents… how easily you fit in here with them it only shows me that I was right all along. I found the perfect woman. I know that my search is over. A search I thought I would never complete because I gave up on the idea of "true love". But you showed me exactly what love is. What it should feel like. And I want you to know that I am so deeply, deeply in love with you. I do not want to imagine my life without you in it. I love you so much Callie"**

My heart is beating so hard I can feel it in my throat. I can feel the tears pouring down my face. Nobody has ever told me they loved me first. I have always been the one to fall in love too quickly. To put myself out there with no fear. I have known I was in love with Arizona for a while, but I refused to say it in fear of pushing her away. But right here and right now hearing those words fall from the lips my heart is full.

"You do?" I ask, sounding almost like a small child.

"**I do" **Arizona says as she leans in to kiss me softly.

"I love you too. With all of me…." I say back with all the love in my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 – COLORADO AND THE ROBBINS FAMILY PART 2

ARIZONA'S POV

*Flashback to last night

"_**I love you"**_

"_You do?"_

"_**I do"**_

"_I love you too…."_

_I couldn't believe I finally told Callie how I felt. It was the greatest feeling in the world to say those three words to someone, and mean it as deeply as I do. But nothing prepared me for the wave of emotions that overtook me when I heard her say it back. There are two things in this world that I know I was born to do. Be the best surgeon I can be, and love Calliope Torres with all of my heart. And I plan on succeeding in both._

_Callie and I smiled into our kiss after our declaration of love for each other. The fire next to us was hot, but not nearly as hot as the kiss we were currently engaged in. Callie had turned to face me while we kissed and I carefully climbed on top of her as she lay back onto the blanket. Nothing was rushed. We both knew that this was a time we wanted to savor. We wanted to show the other exactly how much love we had, and we wanted to take our time to enjoy it. _

_I laid on top of her, simply getting lost in her kiss. Our tongues didn't fight for control. They seemed to move together in a passionate dance. I pulled back and brushed her dark black hair away from her face and looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman I loved. Callie smiled at me with the warmest smile I have ever seen and placed both of her hands on my cheeks. _

"_Make love to me Arizona. Let me feel all of you, and feel the love I have for you too." She whispered._

_My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. Callie and I have had sex many, many times, but this time it was different. This time it was making love in a sense that neither of us had yet to experience with someone else. I leaned down and re-captured her full lips with my own. _

_*End of flashback_

I woke up when the cold air overtook the room in the small cabin. At some point in the night after Callie and I made our way to the bed, the fire has burnt out. The room was now very cold. I contemplated adding a log to the fireplace, but after a quick glance at my phone, I realized we should get back to the house. My father is a very early riser, and I know that meant he would be up as well as my mother.

"Calliope.. Sweetheart. It's time to wake up." I say as I lean in and place an open mouthed miss on her neck. My hand rubs up her stomach, in between her breasts. She moves a little, letting me know she is awake, but is enjoying the feeling of my hands on her body. I quickly decided that we can spare a little more time before joining my family inside.

I move myself between Callie's legs on top of her. She still doesn't open her eyes, but from the moans she is making, I know that she is a willing participant. I lean down and take one of her nipples in my mouth and massage it with my tongue, while I press my center against Callies. This receives a loud moan, as well as Callie lifting her hips in an effort to create as much friction as possible. I move to the other nipple to give equal attention and feel Callie's hands on my lower back pulling me towards her.

"**Does that feel good baby?"** I ask.

"Yes. So good" She finally speaks.

"**God.. I can't get enough of you Calliope"**

"Take me now Ari. God, all of me. Now!"

I do not waste any more time, and I kiss my way down her mocha colored body. I kiss the inside of her thighs and I feel her spread her legs to allow me more room.

"Oh Ari, more.. I need. I need fingers baby" Callie says in between rapid breaths.

I do not hesitate as I use my hand to spread my girlfriend's wet folds. I lick from her opening up to her clit, and begin my work on her. As I swirl my tongue over her swollen clit, I slide two fingers inside of her. She grabs two hand fulls of my blonde hair, pushing my face firmly against her. I pump my fingers in and out of her with every lick, and she rocks her hips back and forth. It takes no time at all before I feel her walls tighten against my fingers signaling her orgasm. The sound of Calliope screaming in pleasure quickly fills the cabin as she yells my name over and over.

I do not remove my fingers until I milk every last ounce of pleasure from my girlfriend. She collapses in the bed, with a huge smile, and a rapid breath.

"Now that is one hell of a way to wake up" Callie says.

I laugh and smile. I can't ignore how turned on I am as I take her hand and place it between my legs.

"Mmm, Arizona, does that mean you need a special wakeup call this morning?"

Just as I am about to pull her on top of me, to receive my much needed release, we hear two knocks on the door followed by the voice of my brother.

"_Ohhhh Arizona. YESSSSSSS"_ he yells in a fake moan. _"Don't stoppppppppp"!"_

I feel my entire face turn red with embarrassment and Callie pulls the pillow over her face.

"**TIMOTHY YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! DEAD I SAY!"** I yell at the top of my lungs. "**Go the HELL AWAY!"**

"_My pleasure sis, but dad asked me to make sure you two were alive, and to let you know that breakfast is ready in ten. I am happy to report that you are defiantly alive and well. See you inside Arizonaaaaaaaa!"_ Tim says.

I pull the pillow away from Callie's face. We are both beyond embarrassed.

"Arizona, I can never look at your brother again. I will wait here until tomorrow when we fly out. Just bring me bread and water every few hours." She says to me.

"**Oh no! If I have to go in there, then so do you babe. We are a team, remember?" **I say seriously. **"Let's go. Dad is crazy about tardiness."**

As we made our way back to the house, we can hear the laughing from inside the kitchen. I am silently hoping that it is just random laughter and not from the things that my brother just heard between my girlfriend and I. We stop just outside the back door of my parent's house, and I take Callie by the hand.

"Don't worry babe. No matter what, this won't be that bad. And if it is, we can run away together." I try to joke to lighten the mood.

When we enter the kitchen, the family is moving about making plates full of eggs, waffles, and sausage links. As well as fresh cut strawberries and blueberries. My parents usually go all out at breakfast, because we grew up being taught that breakfast is a very important part of the day. Of course as a surgeon, I rarely have time to sit down and eat a breakfast like this, but I do try to eat fruit at least.

After we receive a round of good morning wishes from my parents, a smile from my sister in law, and a mischievous grin and wink from my brother, we sit down at the table with our breakfast in hand. My mother pours Callie and I both a nice strong cup of Robbins coffee. I call it that because I have yet to find coffee any stronger than the kind my mother makes. And it is delicious.

Breakfast is laid back and we all enjoy small talk and of course my mother has to share more embarrassing stories about my child hood. Even after several failed attempts at begging her to stop. Callie has laughed more than I have ever seen her, and it makes me feel good. Even if the laughs have been at my expense.

My mother begins clearing plates from the table and she turns to Calliope and I to ask

"Did you girls get plenty to eat? I could always make up a little more if you are still hungry." My mom says.

Before Callie or I could respond, my brother interrupts.

"_Oh mom, they have had PLENTY to eat this morning. I am sure they are more than satisfied with this morning's selections."_ Tim says in a very sarcastic and evil voice. He even includes that smartass-ish smirk.

I start to stand and Callie grips my hand to hold me down in my seat. I look over at my brother and never break eye contact with him while I thank my mom for breakfast and decline anymore food.

"_**Alright you two"**_ my father says directly at my brother and myself. "_**We have a family BBQ planned today, and your cousins will be here around 2pm. You have free time to use as you wish until then, but I expect everyone to rally back here by 1:45 sharp to get ready for the Softball game. We have yet to lose to my brother or my sister's families and I do not plan to start this year. We are an additional man strong this year with Callie being added, so we should have an even better chance at beating the socks off them." **_ My dad finishes.

We all excuse ourselves from the table, and after we offered our help to my mom with the dishes, we were chased out of the house. Tim and my sister in law asked us if we would like to run into town with them to grab a few things before the game, and we accepted.

It was nice to get to spend time with my brother and his family after being away for so long. Even if he was still a typical annoying brother, he is still my best friend. Callie and I sat in the back seat of my brother's explorer on either side of TJ. He was strapped in his car seat and we both made fools of ourselves talking in baby voices all the way into town. We pulled up at the supermarket and I went to reach for TJ, but noticed Callie had already begun unstrapping him. I stood there with a huge smile on my face watching her talk to him like she had known him all of her life. His big baby grin spread from ear to ear.

I was so lost in the moment of watching the two of them when my brother came up beside me.

"_She's something pretty special Zona. You have a keeper on your hands."_ Tim says.

I look up to my brothers big blue eyes and smile. **"She is very special. And I don't plan to ever let her go." I say. **

I walk over to join my girlfriend and my nephew as we all walk into the store together. Tim tells me all of the things we need to buy, and of course a very large amount of beer is on that list. Nothing says "family baseball" like a case of cold beer. Robbins family traditions are fun, but drunken Robbins family memories always seem to stand out even more.

We make our way through the store and head back to the house just in time to beat our father's time limit. We take everything inside and I motion to Callie to follow me up the stairs to get ready for the game.

"**Ok Calliope, it's almost game time. We got this!" **I say and we change clothes.

"Hell yeah we do. This is defiantly my game." Callie says with excitement.

A half an hour later, the front yard is full of my family members. Aunts, Uncles and Cousins are all here and I introduce Calliope to everyone. She fits in so well it amazes me. Even when I get pulled away by someone for a moment, Callie is always found talking comfortably with someone. She is going to be a perfect addition to this family I think to myself.

Dad rounds everyone up so our family baseball game can begin. My grandfather hangs back and is working his usual magic on the grill while the game gets under way.

Three innings into the game, my family is ahead by 4 runs. Calliope is up to bat and the bases are loaded with Tim, Mackenzie and I.

"**Come on baby! Bring us home! You got this Callie!"** I yell to my girlfriend from second base.

My father yells across the field to her and says _**"Let's go Cal! Give me a good hit girl!". **_

With one swing, and one hell of a hit, Callie sends the ball flying way across the yard. Tim, Mackenzie, Callie and myself all take off at a full sprint. Each making our way across home place safely. You can hear my other family members yelling out in protest as we know victory is ours. My dad and mom run out into the field where we are as Tim picks Callie up in the air in celebration.

"**Good job Callie!"** we all yell. We make our way back towards the picnic tables and everyone sits around laughing and enjoying my grandfathers amazing cooking. Beer is flowing and I can't help but smile. I am so happy with my family. And being in love with someone is the greatest feeling in the world. Knowing my family loves her almost as much as I do makes my life feel complete. I am only hoping that once we get to Miami, that things go as smoothly with Callie's family. She deserves to feel as happy as I do in this moment. And I will not sit back and let anyone make her feel less than this. I protect the things I love, and I love Calliope.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 – MIAMI HEAT

CALLIE'S POV

Our time in Colorado has been amazing. Of course leaving Arizona's family wasn't easy for her. She has been happier here than I had ever seen her in Seattle. But she assured me that she was more than ready to continue our vacation and that she would bring me back to see her parents soon. Her mother made us promise to come back to visit soon, and I am actually looking forward to our next trip. The Robbin's family is very sweet and welcoming. I had never felt so welcome anywhere before. Even going home to visit my family on holidays never felt that inviting. It is easy to see where Arizona gets her huge heart from. Her mother is the kindest woman I have ever met. She made me feel like family from the start. When we said goodbye to the family at the airport, Arizona's dad hugged me and told me that he was very happy that such a great woman was with Arizona. He said that he used to worry about her being so far away from them, but knowing that I was there with her made him feel so much better. That made me feel so good because that meant that he trusted his little girl with me. And I made a promise to myself to not let him down. I would protect Arizona with everything I had. Knowing that we were headed to meet my family made me worry. My family is not as welcoming as Arizona's. They had different views on the world, and being gay was just not normal to them. Nobody in my family had ever come out, and even though everyone knew my uncle is a gay as they come, it was simply not talked about. It was kind of like the "don't ask, don't tell" rule in the military. I on the other hand had told my parents about Arizona months ago. Of course they had heard about Erica and myself, and they were furious, but they had decided to just ignore it. They knew I was with a woman, but we simply didn't discuss it. When I called my parents to tell them that Arizona and I were coming to Miami to visit, they acted happy that I was coming, but we didn't go into any details. So as I am sitting here on the airplane, with Arizona holding my hand for dear life, I silently pray that my family does not do or say anything to upset her on this trip, because I WILL defend Arizona and our relationship. If that means walking away from my family for good, then so be it. Arizona is my future, and that is not going to change. No matter what.

"Calliope, are you ok babe? You have been very quiet the whole flight? "

"**Yeah babe, I'm sorry. Are you holding up ok? We should be in Miami soon."**

"I'm ok, as long as I am with you, I'll be fine." She says with a sweet smile, dimples and a wink.

We sit there holding hands, and enjoying the quiet time alone. I think to myself of all the different ways this trip can turn out. Please let this go well I say to myself. I need this to go well. Everything in my life has always been so messed up. For once I need something to go easily for a change. I keep thinking to myself and the next thing I know Arizona and I are both sound asleep. We are both woken as the tires touch down. I swallow hard knowing that we are now in Miami, and it's now or never. Time to face my family. Of course my family is not waiting at the airport with open arms like my girlfriends parents were. Instead my father has arranged for a car to pick us up. I have told Arizona a bit about my family and their money, but I never went into detail about it. The money has never been important to me, so I didn't see the point in going into the story too deeply. After we found our luggage, I notice a man in a suit with a sign that said "Dr. Torres" on it. I roll my eyes, and motion for Arizona towards the man.

**Yes, I'm Dr. Torres. And this is Dr. Robbins. I say to the man.**

"Dr's. Right this way. Your car is right out front" the man says.

Arizona looks at me and is not sure what to say. I know she is wondering why we have a driver meeting us instead of my parents, or maybe my sister. After we walk out of the airport we are lead to a long black limo.

"Whoa! Is this our car?" Arizona says in amazement. I am almost embarrassed as I simply reply with a yes. Arizona climbs in first, and I slide in next to her. The limo driver rolls up the window giving us some privacy and I turn to face Arizona.

"**Babe, I know that this isn't going to be nearly as great as our two days in Colorado. And I wish that I could change that. But I want you to know that if at ANY point in time you are uncomfortable, or if anyone says anything that upsets you, I want you to tell me. And we will be out of there with no questions asked. I want you to be comfortable. Be yourself and if that isn't good enough for anyone, then I am with you out the door. This is about you and I babe. If you aren't happy, then I'm not happy. Ok? Promise me you will tell me the second you become unsure about any little thing. Promise."**

"Calliope, I am sure I will be fine, but yes babe, I promise to come to you if anything changes that. And Cal? Can that man see us back here with that window closed? " She asks me.

"**No, he cannot see or hear us back here. Why?"**

"Because I wanted to make sure he didn't see this… "

Arizona unbuckles her seat belt, and the next minute she is straddling my lap. Her hand is in my hair, pulling my head closer to hers. Our lips meet, and the next second her tongue is taking over my mouth. I m so drawn to her that I place my hands on her hips and pull her center closer to me. I remember the morning that she made me feel SO good, and I was not able to return the favor. Knowing this reminds me that Arizona is wound pretty tight. I make a mental note to take care of that the first chance I get her alone. For now I settle with a nice hot and heavy make out session. We feel the car come to a stop, and Arizona climbs off my lap. The limo driving rolls down the back window, and I lean out of the car to press the button on the intercom at my parents gate. The man on the camera is someone I recognize. It is Roberto, the butler my parents have had since I was a small girl. **"Hola, Roberto! Can you open the gate por favor?" **I say sweetly to the man. "Si Calliope" he says sweetly. Roberto has been present in more things in my life than my father or mother ever have been. Being from the family I grew up in, we spent more time with the help than with either of our parents.

As we climbed out of the car, Roberto and Rosa come walking out to greet us in the same way Arizona's parents did when we arrived in Colorado. I could tell that Arizona was not sure why my parents were not here instead. But she didn't say anything, and for that I was grateful.

"**Roberto, Rosa.. this is my girlfriend, Dr. Arizona Robbins."**

Roberto and Rosa both hugged Arizona and told me how beautiful she was. They took our luggage and we followed them inside. I had a death grip on Arizona's hand the entire time we walked towards the house. I noticed Arizona's eyes taking in all of the surroundings. The house is massive. The yard and all the statues are extravagant and outrageous. I had always wished that my family could have a normal home that was warm and inviting. Much like the one we just spent two heavenly days in. But both my mother and my father lived a lavish life. They had a lot of money, and they enjoyed showing it off. I on the other hand preferred to live a normal life. Sure I had more money then I knew what to do with in my trust fund. Easily at my disposal, but I lived off of my paycheck as a doctor. Unless it was an instance when I had no other choice but to use the trust fund. But I preferred to keep myself grounded. To earn what I had in life. And I believe that it makes me a better person.

Once we made our way upstairs to my old room, I opened the door and let Arizona walk in first. My parents did not leave my old room the way I left it of course. Instead it had become yet another guest room in their home. There were no pictures on the walls of our family, except one that was professionally taken with both my sister and I with our parents dressed to the nine for a awards benefit my father was thrown. This house was cold and silent, very different from Arizona's family home. And I could tell that Arizona felt this just as much as I did. We unpacked what we needed to, and Arizona excused herself to use the restroom inside the bedroom. She wanted to freshen up and fix her make up before my parents arrived. We were both thankful for the little time alone before we had to put on a happy face and see my parents. I was very nervous for their arrival. Not exactly sure how welcoming they would be considering the visitor I had with me. I honestly didn't even want to come here but Arizona insisted that we should make the effort even if my parents weren't as approving of us. That way we could at least walk away knowing we had tried. And I had to agree with her. After all, a small part of me hoped that they would see how happy Arizona makes me and somehow give us a shot. So I swallowed the stress I was feeling and smiled brightly as Arizona made her way out of the restroom looking stunning as ever. She was wearing a knee length black shirt with a dark blue button down silk blouse that was the exact color as her eyes. She knew I loved her in that color, and I loved that she wore it exactly for that reason. Her long blonde hair was braided back into a French braid and she had a light shade of pink lipstick on.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug. I did not try to advance anything. I simply wanted to hold my girlfriend and enjoy the closeness with her for a moment. I felt safe and warm in her arms. And I wished I could spend the next two days hidden away with her just like this. But as luck would have it, Roberto knocked on the door to announce the arrival of my parents. I turned my girlfriend and gave her a pleading look and reminded her of the promise she made to me before entering The Torres madness. She laced her fingers in mine and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "We will be fine babe, I am here with you. If they decide to reject us, then we walk out the front door holding hands the same way we are now. No matter what, I am not leaving you. I love you. Remember that okay?" Arizona says. I smile knowing that she is exactly right. We are in this together. And if things go as planned, we will be together for years to come. "Ok, it's now or never" I say. And we head back downstairs to introduce Arizona to the parents.

As we walked around the corner I could hear my mother instructing Rosa of what to do with all the bags she had just brought from numerous department stores. What I was not expecting, was my sister Aria to be right there with my mother. "CALLIOPE! Oh my god! You're here!" my sister screamed as she pulled me into a huge hug. She was smiling from ear to ear. "This must be THE Arizona Robbins you have been texting me nonstop about. She doesn't look like the take-control-in-the-bedroom-leave-you-walking-funny-the-next-day-type as you refer to her as. She looks so sweet… and innocent even." Aria says to me. Arizona blushed and extended her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Aria. Calliope has told me so much about you". Arizona says. "Oh girl, you can put that hand away. I feel like I know you already from everything Cal has said about you two (wink). Come here and give me a hug!" Aria says as she wraps her arms around Arizona. To say I was happy that at least SOMEONE in my family was welcoming to my girlfriend is a serious understatement. I was thrilled. Because I needed someone to be on our side quite frankly. What did not go un-noticed was the look on my mother's face. Before she nor I could speak, my father came walking in the front door.

"Mija. Welcome home. It's great to see you. You look beautiful as always" my father says.

"Papi, it is great to see you too. And thank you." I smile at my father. "Papi, this is Arizona Robbins. My girlfriend. She is a doctor at Seattle Grace with me. I pull Arizona over to meet my father and takes her hand in his and kisses the top of it. "It's a pleasure Ms. Robbins. Calliope has told us what a wonderful doctor you are. She is very proud of you" my father says. Arizona blush's and my father turns to mami and says "Darling, this is Arizona."

My mother doesn't look at Arizona. She continues looking down at her phone and simply says "Hello Dr. Robbins. Calliope welcome home. I have had a very long day, and I need to freshen up before dinner. I take it that Roberto or Rosa have shown you to your room and your all settled?" she asks as she walks right past us. I feel the rage begin to bubble inside of me. And my father can sense it. He turns to me and says, "Mija, give her some time. She will come around. Arizona, we are very happy to have you in our home. I hope you enjoy your time here in Miami. Calliope, we will see you at dinner in about an hour. Feel free to show Arizona around the property. " He leans over and places a kiss on my cheek and touches Arizona's shoulder before he walks off. Aria had followed my mother into the other part of the house and it left only Arizona and I standing in the empty living room.

"Would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" I ask Arizona. "That sounds great babe." She says with her dimples showing. I take her by the hand and guide her through the house towards the back door. As we step outside the warm air hits us and the smell of the ocean is breathtaking. I haven't been to the beach in too long. Growing up I spent all of my free time out here. It was the one place I felt at home and truly happy. Arizona and I stepped off the graveled walkway and stopped to slip off our shoes. We carried them in our free hand, with the other holding on to each other. We walked past the pier and my father's large boat was docked there. Arizona's eyes were wide as she took in the full view of the massive boat. "Your father has a yacht?" she says in amazement. "It's not a yacht babe. It's a rather large boat, but yes. It's his." I say almost with embarrassment. We continue walking and the water comes up and runs across our feet before retreating back. It's a perfect temperature, and Arizona makes a comment about maybe taking a late night swim if we have the time later. That sounded perfect and I made a mental note to do just that. We walked for a while, talking about me growing up here and the memories I had with my friends. I told her about my first kiss and that it was on this very beach. She laughed at the description I gave of my first boyfriend Mario, and suddenly she stopped walking. She pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "I find myself a bit jealous picturing someone else kissing my hot. HOT. Girlfriend on this beach Callie. So I am going to kiss you. Right here, and right now so in the future you can tell people about the amazing kiss you received on this beach from a SEXY Ped's surgeon." I felt my breath catch in my throat as she placed her hand on the side of my neck, and wrapped her other hand around my waist. I felt Arizona's warm lips touch mine, and her tongue slowly entered my mouth. I was instantly turned on and even contemplated pulling her off behind some tall grass and turning this into a very hot encounter. But after some serious consideration, I didn't allow myself only knowing that if we walked back into my parents house with "I just got lucky" hair, that my mother's mood would sure to plummet even more so. Arizona's kiss left me weak in the knees and only wanting more, but I had high hopes of continuing this later on tonight for the very swim my girlfriend had previously mentioned.

We walked back towards the house slowly. Not in any hurry to go back into the house full of obvious tension. Instead we strolled along carelessly until we reached the back door. Once back inside we made our way upstairs to wash up for dinner and change into something more appropriate for dinner with my parents. Arizona put on a beautiful strapless hot pink dress with black heels. I changed into a solid black dress that was just passed my knees and some red heels I had been dying to wear. Arizona loves when I am in red heels, and I bought them with her in mind. It wasn't long and we were all seated around the table. By now my sister Aria's boyfriend Miguel ha d joined the mix and they sat across from Arizona and I, with each of my parents on either end of the table. Unlike at Arizona's parents house, we were served one course at a time. And I was trying my best to not act uncomfortable. On the other hand, I could sense Arizona's discomfort each time they removed a plate from in front of her, only to replace it with something else. Small talk seemed to pass across the table, and Aria ranted about some designer job she was doing at the time. My father talked a bit about business, and my mother sat silent, only speaking when she was required to.

Finally getting the nerve, I directed the attention towards myself. By telling my family I had an announcement to make. All eyes were on me, and I told myself mentally that it was now or never. I had to do this right now if I was going to have the guts to do it at all. I stood at the table, with my glass of champagne in hand. I turned to face my father first as I spoke. "Papi, Mami, Aria.. I want you all to know that I am so happy to be home. To see all of you after what feels like ages. I brought Arizona here because she has become a very important part of my life. And in saying that I want to thank you all for being so welcoming to us both. I know this hasn't been easy for you all to understand, and I get that. It's not something I expect you to understand or fully accept over night. But I do want you to know that I am in love with her. She makes me the happiest I have been in my whole life. I can't remember the last time I felt like everything was falling into place until she came along. She picked me up when I was broken, and piece by piece she glued me back together, so I want to ask her something, but I want to do it here, because I want more than Anything for Arizona to know how important she is. And that I am proud to call her my girlfriend." I turn to face Arizona, and I see her smiling so beautifully.

"Babe, I know that we still have a long way to go before we can consider any type of permanent commitment. But being with you is the one thing in my life besides operating that I know is right. Everything about you and I feels right. I love waking up with you, falling asleep with you, and when you are at your apartment (even if it is rarely) I can't sleep. I toss and turn because I have become so comfortable knowing that you are next to me, or that when I get off work you will be in my bed fast asleep. Even when you are working and I am home, I am able to fall asleep with the knowledge that at some point you are going to crawl in bed next to me and wrap your arms around me. I don't want to spend a single night away from you ever again. I know I'm rambling, and I need to get to my point. So I want to ask if you would like to move in together. Not in my apartment, or yours. But look for a house together. Find somewhere that we can equally call home. One that we can decorate together, and we can fill full of things that are uniquely US instead of individually you or I. I love you with all of my heart, and I want to start a life with you one step at a time." I finally let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been sucking in throughout my rushed speech.

Arizona stands and throws her arms around my neck saying "yes! Yes Calliope I would love to get a place we can both call home. Yes!" Arizona says so happily. I am so excited. I feel like life cannot possibly get any better and just then my mother reminds me of exactly why I have stayed away from here as long as I have.

She stands and throws her fork onto her plate, followed by her napkin. She storms out of the kitchen rambling in Spanish, and I'm thankful that Arizona cannot understand what she is saying. Hell, I didn't catch it all myself, but the parts I did made me realize that she has not accepted us, and I honestly worried that she never would. I turned back to Arizona with a weak smile, and she offered a sympathetic one in return. We sat back down as my father excused himself to follow my mother.

Aria congratulated us both, and reassured us to ignore our mother, and said that she would eventually come around. Even though I knew better, I had to be hopeful. But right now, I am happy. Because the woman I love just agreed to begin a life with me, and tonight that was all I needed to know. Nothing or no one else mattered. I would be happy even if my mother never accepted it. I had Arizona, and that is all I need in this world to be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 – You can't pray away the gay

CALLIE'S POV

This should be one of the happiest times of my life. I am in the house I grew up in. My family is surrounding me, the woman I love just agreed to start a life with me, in a home we can call ours. But I'm not happy like I should be. I'm not feeling like I'm on top of the world, or floating on cloud 9. Why? Because my mother and father are screaming at the top of their lungs about 20 feet away from the table that we are still sitting at. My mother stormed out of the room the minute I asked Arizona if she wanted to move in together. Up until this moment, a very small part of me had hoped that my mother was accepting me for who I am. I thought for just one second that she was looking past her beliefs, and was accepting my relationship. My happiness. I thought that she could see how truly happy I am in my life now that Arizona is in it. Isn't that what a parent is supposed to want for their child? To see them love another person with all of themselves and to have that person love them back. Isn't a parent supposed to love their child unconditionally? I know that she is in the wrong, but it doesn't seem to matter. She is saying so many horrible things about Arizona and I in that room. Of course her rant is in pure Spanish, so Arizona is only catching the parts of the conversation where my mother says "Arizona", but I can hear it. And the look on my sisters face says she is hearing every word as well.

I scoot my chair back, place my napkin on the table and ignore my sister as she tries to stop me, and I reach for Arizona's hand. I am shaking, and beyond angry. Arizona looks at me with an understand expression on her face, and she takes my hand as she stands to join me. I turn to my sister and finally speak. "I'm sorry Aria. But we have to go. I cannot… I WILL NOT stay here. If mami will not accept Arizona and my relationship, then I have no reason to be here. I am sorry. I wish we could have spent more time together, but I need to get away from here. And fast. Before I say so many things that I might possibly regret one day. Please tell Papi I will call him soon."

Arizona stays silent the entire time we climb the stairs. But once we are inside of the room and the door is closed to the rest of the household, she grabs my wrist to stop me before I enter the restroom to change.

"Calliope, talk to me please"

"Arizona, please. Can we please just change and leave. Once we are gone, you can ask me anything. We will talk about anything. But please, get me out of this house".

"Okay babe. Go change and I'll start packing our things"

I turn to the restroom and change into some jeans and my SGMW hoodie. I slip on my sneakers and pull my hair into a messy pony tail. I look at myself in the restroom mirror and see the tears in my blood shot eyes. I am on the verge of breaking down, but I will be damned if I give my mother the satisfaction. I know I will break eventually. It will become too much to handle, but I will deal with that when I am alone with my girlfriend and I can just let go. So I splash some cold water on my face, and head back towards the room. Arizona has the suitcases on the bed, and has all of our things inside them already. She is changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers as well. She walks over to the mirror by the dresser and pulls her hair up into a ponytail before spinning it into a bun and turning to face me.

"You ready Calliope? Our stuff is all packed up"

I can't even find the words to spit out, so I simply nod a yes and walk to wards the bed to grab the suitcases. I can feel Arizona walk up behind me, and place both of her hands on my hips. She puts her chin on my shoulder blade and I feel her nose against the crook of my neck. I close my eyes, and just inhale deeply taking a quick moment to just focus on the greater good in my life. And that is all Arizona. She kisses my neck and then reaches for the two carry on bags we brought. We are walking downstairs when I see my father walking towards us. He stops in his tracks, and looks towards Arizona and I with luggage in hand. I could almost swear that he has tears in his eyes. He quietly mouths an "'I'm sorry" and walks towards his den. We both hug my sister goodbye and walk our the front door. The family driver is standing against one of my fathers town cars.

"Dr's Torres and Robbins, you father has instructed me to take the two of you wherever you chose this evening."

I know that my father is trying to be helpful so I turn to my girlfriend and she nods in agreement. We both get into the car while the driver loads our bags. I look out the window, and see my father standing on the porch waving towards us. We both wave, and then break down. My father is a great man, and while he might not understand what Arizona and I have, he is trying. And that is what matters. I wish badly that I could say the same for my mother, but I know that will never happen.

The drive to the hotel was long and quiet. Arizona held my hand and was silently there for me. And I think that is the best thing for right now. Mainly due to the fact that I cannot express how I am feeling right this moment in words. So instead, she holds me when I need it, wipes my tears as they fall, and reassures me that it won't always be this hard. Once we arrived at the hotel, Arizona stepped out of the car and instructed the man to take our bags inside before she came back to the car for me. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I couldn't make myself form any words to express how I felt. I let Arizona lead me inside and get us checked in to the hotel. I didn't even realize we had made it inside the elevator and inside the room until I felt Arizona pull me to sit down on the side of the bed. She pulled my shoes off, then my jeans. She took my hair down, and laid me on the bed. After she covered me up, she undressed herself and climbed in the bed next to me. She pulled my back into her front and held me so tight. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Arizona whispering in my ear, "It's all going to work out Calliope. No matter what, I am right here and I am never leaving. You will never be alone." And then.. blackness.

I woke up the next morning in the same exact position I fell asleep in. The only difference was when I opened my eyes, the blonde that was holding me all night was no longer there. I looked around the room and finally laid eyes on her. She smiled at me so sweetly and I couldn't help but return the expression. I sat up in the bed and that is when I took in the full surroundings of this room. Arizona had ordered room service for breakfast, and had tons and tons of red roses around the room. I looked around and smiled. I started to speak when Arizona cut me off before I had the chance.

"I know that this hasn't been easy for you. I know that you feel like everything is going horribly wrong. But you did it. You told your parents exactly how you feel about me. We have taken a huge step towards our future by deciding to look for a home together. Things won't always be easy Calliope. I know that. But things will be easier when we approach them together. As a team. I wish I could make your mother open her eyes and see how amazing this is. Us. But she hasn't caught up to it yet. And even if she never does, I will spend every day trying my best to make you happy. I hope we can enjoy our last few days of vacation together and just be insanely happy for ourselves. Because when we get back to Seattle, we get to start an amazing journey together. And I for one, am SUPER excited about it."

I sat there and listened to Arizona give me another one of her amazing speeches. She is so good with words. And I know how lucky I am to have her. This thing I'm going through with my family is hard, but knowing that I have this beautiful, caring woman in my life reminds me of why I am doing this in the first place. Because she makes me happier than anyone or anything ever has before.

"Ari, thank you for taking such great care of me. You are the only thing that keeps me going. I cannot wait to enjoy the rest of our vacation together. So what do you say we enjoy this beautiful breakfast you have for us, and then get ready to hit he beach? We are going to make the best of this trip."

Arizona kissed my lips softly before turning to get our breakfast. We sat on the balcony of our room and the breeze coming from off the water felt great. It was refreshing and exactly what I needed. After breakfast, and a slight make out session in the shower, Arizona and I were dressed and ready for the day. We packed a small bag for the beach, and headed out. I was determined to make this trip end on a good note. I would not let my mother ruin the happiness I have found. I knew coming into this trip that there was a possibility that it would end something like this, but I shook that off. Today is about my girlfriend. About how happy I am when I am with her. So my mother can either get on board with my lifestyle, or not. Either way, I will be with Arizona. And I will be happy.

We walked to the beach, and found a nice spot under an umbrella. Arizona spread the towels on the sand, and I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her as she took of the extra small blue jean shorts. She slid them off her slim and muscular legs in a painfully slow motion. Then she reached up and pulled the light pink tank top off of her body to completely expose her baby blue bikini. I could feel myself becoming incredibly turned on.

"Calliope, your staring. Didn't your parents teach you it isn't nice to stare?" Arizona said with a wink.

I couldn't even find words to respond to that so it came out as more of a grunt and a nod. Arizona found that even more amusing as she handed me the bottle of sunscreen.

"Would you mind putting this on my back for me babe? I burn really easily" the beautiful blonde says to me.

"Sure! How could I pass up the opportunity to rub you down in public." I reply with a sexy whisper into her ear.

I feel Arizonas body shiver as the words leave my mouth. My hands take their time rubbing the sunblock into her skin. Making sure to cover each inch of her exposed skin on her back.

"Do you need me to put it on the front too?" I ask, raking my tongue across her earlobe.

"U-Uh I think I should do the front Cal, or we are going to end up giving a lot of innocent people a lesson in Lesbian-ism right here on the beach. And I'm not sure they are ready for that." Arizona says only half kidding.

I can tell she is just as turned on as I am and we have a long day ahead of us, so I decide to change the subject to help us both out.

"Would you like to go for a swim? The cool water might do us both some good".

"That is an awesome idea babe" Arizona says with that beautiful smile. Showing off those dimples that I love so much.

We walk hand and hand to the water, and the next thing I know we are waist deep in the beautiful blue salt water. I reach out and place my hand on Arizona's hip and start to pull her towards me. Our lips are inches apart and just as I'm moving in for a kiss, a huge wave hits the side of us, soaking us both. We pull apart and after the wave subsides, we both look at eachother and see we are a couple of drowned rats. We break out in laughter as Arizona jumps up and pushes my shoulders forcing me under the water. This is the beginning of a wrestling match that lasts a good while. It's fun and the laughter helps pull me out of the funk I was previously in. After we both equally surrender, I feel Arizona's lips press against mine with an urgency. I kiss her back and melt into the feeling of her tongue against mine, and the cool water surrounding us. I am lost in this moment. Lost in my Arizona. I can't imagine being anywhere else than right here with her.

After a nice swim, we walk back to our towels hand in hand. Laughing and talking about what we want to do with the rest of the day. I am sitting on my towel, while Arizona has walked over to the refreshment stand that is on the beach when a familiar voice comes out of nowhere.

"Callie Torres? Is that you? Hell, it is you! I knew it." Matt says.

Matt is my ex boyfriend. I dated him my last year of high school, and most of my pre-med years of college. At one time I thought he was someone that I could marry, but we grew apart before I even began med school and after graduation, I never saw him again.

"Matt. H-h-hey." I stutter. I stand and he wraps me into a huge hug. "How are you" I ask.

"I'm doing great. Working downtown at Bosh and Bosh Law firm. Going on four years now. What brings you to Miami? Are you working at a hospital here? Gosh, it's been what? 7, 8 years?" he says.

"No, no I'm not working here. I came to visit my family actually. Only in town for a couple of days then back home to Seattle."

"Oh, Seattle. That's a long way from here. How is work? Did you pick a specialty? I"

"Yes, I'm the Head of Orthopedics at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I love my job and life there is wonderful. How are you enjoying the life of a lawyer?"

"Eh, its okay. It pays the bills. Hey, I don't mean to be so forward, but I noticed you don't have a ring, and I would love to take you to dinner. Maybe catch up? Like old times." He smiles at me.

"Um, well I am-" I begin to say as Arizona comes walking over to me with two glasses of lemonade in her hand.

"Hey babe, they didn't have the raspberry one you like, so I grabbed these instead." She says before realizing that there is a third person in the mix. "Hi" she says in her bubbly voice.

"Babe?" Matt says to me with a confused look on his face? "As in…?"

"As in babe" I respond. "Matt, this is my girlfriend, Dr. Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Matt. My ex boyfriend from college" I say looking at Arizona and hoping that she isn't uncomfortable.

Without missing a beat Arizona smiles and extends her free hand to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Matt."

"Ehemmm. Likewise. Well, Callie it was great to see you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation. Goodluck to you in Seattle." Matt says while staring at the sand before he quickly retreats from the direction he came from.

"Ooo-kay. That was weird" Arizona says to me.

"Yeah, he had just asked me to dinner when you came walking up. So I'm sure being shot down with the news of me being a member of the other team was a shocker." I say before we both break out in giggles.

"Well, too bad for him. Because I plan to keep you on my team. He had his chance, and luckily for me, he let you go". Arizona says with a wink.

The rest of our day at the beach was relaxing. We went for a walk, attempted to build a sand castle, and laid out in the sun. After several hours we decided that we should head back up to our hotel and grab a shower. When we walked back into the room, I checked my cell phone for any missed calls. Part of me hoped that there would be something from my parents, but to no surprise there was nothing from them. I did have a few missed calls from friends back in Seattle, and a couple of texts from Mark. Just as I was starting to respond to him, his name appeared on the caller id. I didn't miss the look on Arizona's face when she noticed that he was calling. Even though she knew that Mark was my friend, she always swore that he had deeper feelings for me that I chose to ignore.

"Hey Mark. What's up?"

"Torres! I have been going insane here. When are you coming home? I am in desperate need of a drink with my friend. Lexie and I had a huge fight last night and I do not know what to do?" he says quickly.

"Mark, we will be home in a couple of days. Just try to stay clear of Little Grey until I get back. You know that you push too hard, and that never ends well." I tell him as I look across the room to see Arizona walk into the restroom and shut the door behind her. Not inviting me to shower with her is my first clue that she is less than impressed with my conversation with Sloan. "Look Mark, just apologize for whatever stupid thing you did, and go from there."

"What makes you think that I am the one who messed up? You just assume."

"Mark, I know you. Am I wrong? Was it Lexie who messed up?"

"Well.. I.. ok, well no. I might have—"

I cut Mark off because I know that I am right, and he did something insensitive like usual. "Mark, just apologize. And you need to stop being so petty about things. You're going to end up 40 and still living in a bachelor pad if you don't watch it. Lexie is good for you. Now fix it. I have to go now. My girlfriend and I are on vacation remember? So I will talk to you when I get back to Seattle."

"Thanks Torres. Enjoy your trip and tell blondie to give it up. You're would up way too tight" he says with a smirk.

I just hang up the phone and toss it back onto the bed. I walk towards the restroom, and open the door. Arizona doesn't hear me come in because she has her head under the shower spray. I began stripping off my swimsuit and shorts, then step in behind her. She feels me wrap my arms around her waist and pull her body into mine. My breast pressed firmly into her back. She reaches behind her and pulls my thigh to press my body closer to hers. She leans her head back, and turns her head to face mine. I lean down and take her lips with my own. Our kiss grows more and more passionate and quickly she is turned around and facing me. I press her against the shower wall, and my center is against hers. The pressure building up is enough to make us both moan and our breathing speed up.

I lift Arizona and her legs instantly wrap around my waist. Her arms around my neck squeezing me tight as her tongue takes control of my mouth. She pulls away only to breath in much needed air and says "I need to feel you Calliope. Inside of me. I want you inside of me." That is all I need to hear and I place my hand between her legs and immediately feel how wet she is. I slide two fingers inside of her and her fingernails dig into my shoulders. She leans her head back against the wall and her eyes are shut tight. I kiss every inch of her very exposed neck and continue to pump in and out of my very wet girlfriend. I latch onto the pulse point of her neck and suck and bite, knowing it will leave a mark. But I do not stop. She screams my name and it only pushes me forward. Making me want to please her even more. My center is on fire with want, knowing I am the reason she is screaming in pleasure. I feel her walls tighten around my two fingers, signaling her upcoming orgasm. She tightens her legs around my waist and her body begins to shake as she lets the orgasm take over. "OH CALLIOPE! YES! YES! OH GOD YES!" she screams as it rips through her. I don't stop moving in and out of her until the very last second. Wanting to drag the orgasm out as long as I possibly can.

After a few moments, just holding Arizona close and her breathing returning to normal, I place her feet back down on the shower floor. She has a hand on each side of my face and kisses me long and deep. I feel as though I will explode any second if she doesn't touch me. Hearing her come like that almost pushed me to the edge myself. But before I can even tell her how badly I am aching for her, I feel her start to kiss down my body. She takes my hard and swollen nipple into her mouth, and I feel her tongue circle it. I am incredibly turned on at this point and I pull her head into my chest. Showing her how badly I want her. But Arizona doesn't stop there. She continues to kiss down my body until I feel her warm tongue on the inside of my thigh. The next minute I feel her tongue slip in between my center and both of her hands grabbing my ass pulling me into her mouth. I reach down and grab two hands full of blonde hair, and pull her into me. It only takes a few swipes of that skilled tongue across my swollen and throbbing clit before I feel the hot liquid pouring out of me. Arizona moans and pushes her tongue inside of me. I open my eyes and look down into dark blue ones. Our eyes stay locked as Arizona finishes her work on my center. After she stands, I pull her in for a kiss and I can still taste myself on her tongue. I feel her pull away, and instantly I miss the contact. She steps out and grabs two towels. We wrap them around each other as Arizona pulls me towards the bed. I see her drop her towel and turn to face me with her eyes dark with desire. I know I can't get enough of her…


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 – Back to Reality

ARIZONA'S POV

It's been an entire week since Callie and I returned from our "vacation" and since the minute we got back, we have been working non stop. It seems like we haven't seen eachother in days. I do not count the few hours we spend asleep because even those are too few to count. As hard as we have both tried, our schedules have just been too chaotic. But this weekend we both are off on Saturday, and that is the day we are going to start our house hunting. On our individual spare time, we have both picked three houses that we want to see, and neither of us have been able to compare them yet.

I just scrubbed out of an 8 hour intestine repair on a 3 month old when I walk towards the coffee cart. I still have close to 9 hours to go. I am filling in for Karev today, which is only making my day that much harder being a surgeon short. He had to meet his sister at the airport today for some type of family business. I tried to ask him what it was about, but he has been very off this week. I shook it off and assumed that he will talk to me about it if he needs too. I have more than enough issues to deal with myself. Callie has been less then happy since we arrived home and has yet to hear from her parents. Even though Carlos Torres isn't the one that is causing the tension, he has no choice but to side with his wife and at the least be silent. It hurts me to know that Callie is so upset over this issue and I wish that there were something I could do to make it any easier on her. But hopefully this weekend will give us some much needed alone time. And after all, we are going to find a home together. One that we can hopefully build a long and beautiful life in.

I finally reach the front of the line and order my coffee when I hear the all to familiar laugh of my girlfriend. Which catches me off guard considering she hasn't laughed in days. I look towards the doors to the cafeteria and see Callie walking with Addison Montgomery. Her very best friend. I am relieved to see her here, because I know that she will help Callie and her current grumpy mood. Callie see's me in line and waves towards me as she motions to Addison showing her I'm here too. I go ahead and make my order for three, and pay for them. I take the drink carrier and walk over to my girl and the red headed surgeon. Callie leans over to me and plants a quick peck on my cheek.

"Addison, it's so nice to see you again" I say.

"It is good to see you too Arizona. The sun in Miami did you some good girl. You have a nice little tan going there. You guys would love California." Addison says with a smile.

"We will come visit soon Addie, I promise. Things are just insane right now with work and now house hunting." Callie says causing Addison to practically spit her cappuccino across the room.

"House hunting? As in… living together?" the doctor stutters.

"Yep. We are laying down some roots and taking the next step" my beautiful girlfriend says with a huge smile across her face. It makes me smile the same in return thinking of how happy we are going to be when we can come home to eachother and not have to worry about a messy Christina Yang, or hear their angry sounding sex across the hallway.

"Wow, the lesbian urge-to-merge has gotten ahold of you two huh?" Addison jokes.

"Hey! Watch it! Don't knock it until you try it Addie" Callie tells her as she swats Addison's arm.

"I'm perfectly fine batting for the team I am on Cal. Don't start recruiting unless you have the perfect person in mind" She jokes back.

"Oh Oh Oh, I know someone perfect! She's a heart surg—" I begin to say as I jump up and down. That is until Callie stops me and says, "She was only kidding babe. Addison is a HUGE fan of penis. I don't see her joining the ranks anytime soon."

I laugh it off, and am just starting to enjoy the time with my girlfriend when my pager starts going off. I look down and see a 911 page from the chief.

"Ugh, sorry babe. It's the chief. I have to take this." I say as I give my girlfriend a peck on her lips. "It was great to see you again Addison. Hopefully we can all get together before you have to leave" I say as I rush out of the cafeteria. I hated to leave Callie when we haven't seen each other for long, but when the Chief of Surgery pages you to his office, you cannot just ignore it. He pages, you run. That's how it works. I make my way upstairs to his office and knock on the door.

"Come in Dr. Robbins. Have a seat"

"Chief. You paged me?"

"Yes. Have a seat. As you know about a year ago, you applied for the Carter Maddison grant. For the Pediatric Surgeon position in Malawi?"

"Um. Yes. I remember. That was right before I applied here Sir. Wh—Wh-What brings that up?" I say nervously. I feel my stomach rise up into my throat in panic of what he is going to say next.

"Well Dr. Robbins, I wanted to congratulate you on your success. The committee has selected you as their recipient. You won the grant. I have to admit that I am going to be disappointed to see such a great surgeon leave our hospital, but you deserve it. Going to Malawi with almost unlimited funds to save children… that's quite the achievement doctor." The Chief says proudly.

I am shaking. I feel my entire body shaking in the chair. I am not sure how I even find the strength to say what comes out of my mouth, but I stand from the chair I am sitting in. it is almost as if the words that come out of my mouth are an automated response. I didn't have to think about them before hand, they just came out. Steadily and strong.

"Chief Webber, winning this grant is a dream come true. A huge dream. Something every surgeon works hard for. Something that can make their career. And I am honored to win this."

"Well Arizona, you deserve it. And you should feel extremely proud of yourself." The chief says. Completely not expecting to hear what I say next.

"But that dream. The dream of going to Africa. To go to Africa for three years and not thinking twice about it. Sir, that dream is no longer my dream. I applied for that grant hoping I would win, sure. But not expecting to. It was when I was working at Johns Hopkins and before I accepted this position here at SGMW. Before I made a life here. Before I fell head over heals in love. As great of an opportunity as this is, Sir, I must decline. I have commitments here. Ones in which I cannot abandon. My job here is very important. My life here is stable. I have never been one to put any relationship before my career, but Calliope Torres is worth any sacrifice. And I am hoping that you can understand this decision, as mind boggling as it is. I choose life. Because taking that job in Malawi would not mean making a sacrifice in my life. It would mean putting an end to a very happy future. I hope you understand Sir." I say as I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I prepare myself for my Chief to scold me. To try to knock some sense into me. To tell me that NOBODY passes up a Carter Madison grant. That it is completely unheard of. But instead, I see him stand and walk around to the front of the desk where I am standing. He places his hands on each of my shoulders and speaks.

"Dr. Robbins, I do my best to stay out of the personal lives of my Surgeons. I do not pry or medal in their business. But I have also never worked with a closer group of surgeons that have become much more like eachothers family than I have with this one. In saying that, I will tell you that I have seen Callie go through a lot of heart ache. I have watched her struggle to keep her head above water when person after person kicked her when she was down. I now see her walk around these hallways with her head high and her shoulders broad. She had made huge advances in her career and moved up to an Attending. You play a huge part in that success she has made. You are an amazing surgeon. And I am damn proud to keep you as part of this team. You hold on to that girl. You hear me? Because you won't find another one better than her Arizona. And even the pride I feel towards you right now is not because of the grant, it is still very strong pride because you are standing up for the person that you love. And take it from me, do not ever put the job before your family. Because when it's too late to take it all back, its just too damn late."

I blink the tears back and thank him for his understanding. He nods and starts to walk back behind his desk. Excusing me from the room.

"Oh and Dr. Robbins. I will notify the committee so they can give the grant to the next surgeon in line. Congratulations on the win. Regardless of turning it down, you still won. You are still a Carter Maddison Grant recipient. And you should be proud." He says before he picks up the phone.

I walk out of the office, and as soon as the door is shut, I back up against it and lean my head back. Did I just do this? Did I just pass up the freakin Carter Maddison Grant… for a woman? The Arizona Robbins I was a year ago would be kicking my own ass right about now. But then again, that Arizona did not have THIS Calliope Torres. Being in love does funny things to you. It makes you see things differently. It makes you act irrationally. Makes you pass up world class, record breaking grants so you can go house hunting with your girlfriend. But do I regret what I just did? No. Not for one second. Because I know that there is nothing better than what I have here in Seattle. I just got Calliope in my life. And I am nowhere near ready to let her go. This is a put rings on, make tiny humans, spend Sundays in bed reading the paper kind of woman. And I intend to do each and every one of those things with her. She is perfect. And right now, I need to find her and tell her exactly that.

I pull out my cell phone and send a text to Callie.

_Hey babe, just left the Chiefs office. Need to talk to you as soon as you have a free minute.  
xoxo Ari_

A few minutes went by and I still hadn't received a reply. As I walked by the surgical board, I saw my girlfriends name written in for a major skeletal crush injury. That means she will be here all night. I take a deep breath and start to walk towards the nurses station to grab a chart when my phone goes off.

_Sorry, in OR3. Will be at least 5 hours or longer. –C_

I can tell that the text is typed by a scrub nurse, as my girlfriend and I always include xoxo when it is typed by either of us. So I respond back tastefully.

_Ok, I understand. I will just finish checking on my patients, and if I get time I'll go hang out in the gallery and watch you rock your surgery. –xoxo A_

_Sounds great. –C_

I place my phone back into my pocket and kick out the wheels on my Heeley's. Headed towards my next patients room. I almost pass Teddy in the hallway when she stops me.

"Hey Arizona. Do you want to go get a drink at Joes tonight? I know we are all exhausted, but this has been a day from hell and I need tequila." Teddy says

"I get off shortly, but Callie is stuck in surgery for the next 5 hours or so. So I will let her know that I'm going to go meet you. See you in, oh, about an hour?" I say as I glance down and back up from my watch.

"Sounds great. And be ready to drink Robbins. This is not just for chit-chat about curtains and area rugs. I know you guys are house hunting, but tonight is about complaining about interns and knocking back shots!" Teddy says seriously.

"Point taken Teds. See you later." And I skate off.

I'm sure Callie won't mind if I go have a few drinks with Teddy, and maybe I can even track down Addison and invite her along. But at some point, I need to talk to Callie and tell her about the grant before the rest of the hospital finds out. She needs to hear it from me.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 – Almost A Nightmare

CALLIE'S POV

"D. Torres, you have another text message." My scrub nurse tells me. "Go ahead and read it to me please".

_Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I will be at Joe's with Teddy and Addison after work. If you feel up to joining us let me know, if not then let me know and I will head to the apartment when you are finished up. –xoxo A_

"Go ahead and respond and tell her that I will stop by when I am finished Thank you Mary." I say. After what felt like forever in the OR, I make my way to the nurses station to finish up the last chart from my surgery before I can meet up with Arizona and our friends. I am sitting at the desk writing on the chart when I hear the nurses gossiping like usual. But what they are talking about catches my attention.

"Yes I know, it's unbelievable. I heard that she hasn't even told Dr. Torres yet. I can't believe she would do something that crazy. I wonder how Dr. Torres will take it". After hearing my name and knowing that they were referring to Arizona I feel the anger building inside of me. Sure I usually blow off the gossip I hear from the nurses, because more times than not they are usually spreading stories that are completely untrue. But hearing them go on and on only makes my blood boil. What could Arizona possibly be keeping from me. I automatically assume the worst, because lets face it. My luck always seems to run out, and I don't exactly have the best track record in past relationships. I close the chart and stand. The second I do, the nurses see me and scatter like roaches. Each going in different directions to avoid me I am certain. I reach for my cell phone to text Arizona, and then I decide against it. She said she would be a Joe's, so I am going to just go over there. I am going to ask her if she in fact does have something to tell me. God help her if she is cheating on me. Because that is the only thing that is going through my mind right now.

After a quick change into my street clothes, I walk down the street to Joe's. As I pull open the door, I see Arizona, Teddy and Addison all sitting in a booth in the back. The table has shot glass after shot glass sitting empty from what appears to be tequila shots. The three of them all are obviously buzzed, and are engaged in a fit of laughter. They do not see me come walking up until I am right on them. Addison is the first to speak.

"Hey Calllll, there you are. We have been waiting on you. How was your surgery? The red head asks me.

"It went well. But it looks like there was no waiting on me here. You three look like you feel pretty damn good." I say dryly.

Arizona stands and wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss that she normally would save for behind closed doors. She has never been the type for public displays of affection. Except when she is either trying to make someone jealous, or when she has had too much to drink. And it's obviously the latter.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute? Alone?" I ask her.

"Sure Calliope, lets go over by the dart boards." Arizona says while smiling with her buzz.

We walk over to the area that is empty, and I cannot hold back. I have to know what is going on. "So, I overheard the nurses talking about something. Something that you have done that will upset me apparently. If you have something to tell me Arizona then do it. If you want out, or if moving in together is not what you wan-." I am cut off quickly as Arizona interrupts me.

"Oh God Callie, NO! No no no no. That is not what happened. I told you earlier in the text that I had something I needed to talk to you about, and I do. But first off, do not think that I don't want to move in together. I want that. I do. I REALLY do. I mean that. Okay? And I'm not real sure how to say what I have to say, so I'm just going to lay it out on the table the best way I can think of. So let me say it all before you respond. Ok? Please?" Arizona says.

I nod in response and lean up against the dart board. Arizona looks like she sobered up in the past few seconds, because she went from being ten feet tall, to shy and reserved.

"Calliope, a year ago when I was working at John Hopkins, I applied for the Carter Maddison Grant. I had no idea where my life was headed, and I honestly never expected to fall in love with someone, and make plans and commitments at the time I applied. But then I did. I made commitments to you, and starting making plans. But today the chief paged me to his office. When I got there I was not prepared for what he had to say to me. He was congratulating me Callie. Congratulating me for winning. I won the grant. And it is a grant that is to go to Malawi, Africa for three years with almost unlimited money to help the kids over there that would otherwise never receive medical care. Much less surgeries. It's next to impossible to win something like this, and I have to admit that I am very proud. I never expected to win this, but—"

I start shaking my head back and forth, placing my hands over my ear and running my fingers through my hair. I cannot believe what I am hearing. Arizona is standing in front of me telling me that she won the Carter Maddison Grant, to go to Africa for three years. Three fucking years. How am I supposed to react to this. We just told Addison at lunch how excited we were about buying a house together. We said we were going to start a life together. And now? Now she is telling me that she has other dreams. Other plans for her life. She tries to continue talking, but I pull away from her the minute she tries to pull my arms down and get me to look at her. I can't listen to this. It's happening again. Someone I love is leaving me. I suddenly feel sick in my stomach. I cannot go through this again.

"Callie, listen to me. Please baby, just listen" Arizona begs.

"Listen to what Arizona? What? Huh? Listen to all the reasons why you have to leave me? All the reasons why you have to go to Africa and help the tiny humans? Listen to you tell me that the life we have been talking about is not going to happen? Or are you going to ask me to wait 3 damn years for you to come back? Because I can't do that Arizona. I cannot wait for you to come back to me after THREE YEARS!" I find myself building up to a full yell. Arizona is standing there shaking her head. Trying over and over to grab my arms, but I keep pushing her away. I want to run out the door, to hate her. To never look back, but just as I start to walk away I hear it. I hear the words she says loudly.

"I turned it down Calliope! I told the Chief that I could not leave you! That I was not going to pass up the love of my life for Africa. No matter how honorable that grant is. I will not walk away from this. From us" she says as she points between the two of us.

Hearing that was enough to stop me in my tracks. Not to mention several people have stopped their conversations and are now staring directly at us. Addison and Teddy walk over to us to make sure things are ok. I finally find my voice and turn around to face Arizona.

"Your not taking it? You are staying here? Why? Because of me? Tell me that isn't why you decided to stay? Because if that is the only reason you are here then don't pass this up Arizona. I cannot live my life with you resenting me for passing up this opportunity. You would end up hating me Arizona."

"I passed this up for US. Not just for you. I passed this up because_ I_ want this. I want a life with you. Here in Seattle. This is what I want to do. Stay right here with you, and start our life. So get that straight right now. You didn't force me to turn this down. I did that on my own. I will not resent you Calliope. I could never do that. You didn't try to influence my decision. I made this decision on my own because Africa WAS my dream. But now? Now _you_ are my dream."

I feel like such a fool. I was accusing her of choosing to leave me when in fact she was doing the complete opposite. She chose me. On her own she chose to stay here and make a life with me. I had never had anyone put me first the way she has. Nobody ever seemed to care about how I would be affected by their decisions. So this is all new territory to me. I feel the tears as they start to pour down my cheeks. Arizona has closed the distance that was between us, and is wiping the tears away with her thumbs. I don't even know where to begin to apologize for my breakdown.

"I'm so sorry Ari. So, so sorry. I panicked. I just assumed that you were leaving. Because that is what people do in my life. They leave. And I always managed to pull myself back together afterwards, but I am so scared of losing you because I know that I could never come back from that. I don't even know where I would begin with trying to get over you. You terrify me. Because you have the power to break me."

"Calliope, listen to me. Listen to me closely. I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here. Wherever you are is where I will be. You are my future. You are my life. Malawi was my plan before. But not anymore. You are my plan. This life we have is my plan. I'm here baby. And I'll be here as long as you want me to be. I love you so much." Arizona says as she pulls me in for a tight hug. Addison and Teddy are standing there silent. Just looking at us.

"I love you too. I am so proud of you. You won the biggest award someone can win in the medical field. You are amazing." I say as I smile and kiss my Arizona. _My _Arizona. I love the sound of that. And I couldn't be happier in knowing that she will still be _my_ Arizona for a very long time.

Teddy and Addison walk over to us and Addison is the first to speak.

"You won the Carter Maddison Grant Arizona? Holy cow! That is amazing. I mean, I'm glad you made the decision to stay here with Cal and all, but that is still amazing. You should be so proud." Addison says excitedly.

"I am proud. I worked hard to get it, but I know I am making the right decision. Staying here is what I am meant to do. Chief Webber has notified the board to select the next person in line and I am sure they will make a great surgeon for those kids. I just could not pass up what I have here."

"Well, it looks like we have worn off our buzz. Time for shots to celebrate! Come on Cal, you have a way to go to catch up!" Teddy yells over the music.

I turn and face Arizona. She gives me a wink and I feel like all my anxiety leaves my body instantly. She chose to stay here with me? I can't believe it. For the first time, someone chose me over something else. I am not sure how to process all of this. Because it is a brand new feeling. It feels amazing none the less. And I am beyond happy. After we returned to the booth, Arizona slides in first followed by myself. Addison and Teddy are on the opposite bench, and the waitress comes over to take our drink order. Teddy quickly orders us each two shots of tequila and a beer. As soon as the drinks arrive, we each take a shot glass and I raise my glass.

"To Arizona. The most amazing woman I have ever known. You deserved that grant more than any other surgeon in the entire world, and I am proud of you for winning it. I am also thankful that you chose to stay here with me. I promise to make sure you never regret it. TO ARIZONA, and TO LOVE!" I toast.

Teddy and Addison say in unison "To Arizona and To Love" right after me. We all clink our glasses together and then the shots of tequila are taken. The hot liquid burns my throat, but feels amazing. It has been too long since I was able to simply sit next to my girlfriend and enjoy her company. And even though we both work tomorrow and are going to feel like complete shit after drinking, we will keep slamming the shot glasses on the table. We have spent a couple of hours just laughing with Addison and Teddy about so many random things. I feel Arizona's hand on my thigh slowly moving higher and higher. Her hand even grazes across my center a time or two and it makes me inhale quickly. But I manage to hold it together so that Teddy nor Addison were the wiser. We continued our little girls night with our best friends for much longer than we anticipated, and finally Arizona speaks up.

"Well girlies, we better call it a night. I have a surgery at 7, and Callie has one at 730. So as much fun as this is, we have to get going. I am sure we are going to feel fantastic in the morning as it is." Arizona says.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo" a very drunk Teddy slurs.

We make our way out of the bar after making Addison promise that she will call a cab for her and Teddy to share. Luckily we live only two blocks away, so we are able to stumble our way back to the apartment. Arizona being further gone than myself, leans on me to help her walk. She is singing some song that was stuck in her head from the bar, and talking about some off the wall things. Most of it I just blew off, knowing she was drunk and rambling. But she said one thing that stuck out. And even though I didn't call her on it, and I let it slide, does not mean that I didn't hear it, and that it wasn't currently the focus of my attention.

During her drunken rant, she said "I'm going to marry you one day Calliope. I'm going to marry you and put a ring on that finger so the whole world knows that you are married. Calleeopppe Robbinzz" she slurs.

I get us safely inside of my apartment, and get Arizona undressed and tucked into bed. I sit on the side of the bed and tuck her long blond strands behind her ear. She is sound asleep, and I just sit there and stare. The way her lips look so kissable. The way her mouth is slightly parted while she sleeps. I love her so much. And even if she doesn't make a big deal about the choice she made for us, I will never forget it. And I will never take it for granted. She continues to find a different way to amaze me. Just when I think that there is nothing else she could possibly do to shock me, she pulls another rabbit out of her magic hat. How did I get so lucky? What did I finally do right in my life to have someone so wonderful pick me over their previous life dream? I didn't understand, but I was not going to question it. Because I am beside myself knowing that I have her and she isn't going anywhere. I am so lucky.

I stand and cover Arizona up the rest of the way before I make my way to the restroom to wash my face and get ready for bed. Once I finish, I walk over to my side of the bed and pull the covers back to climb in. I scoot over to Arizona to lay behind her like we usually sleep, and I feel her turn her body to face me. Tucking her head under my chin, and wrapping her arm across my chest. Her leg tangles itself in between my own. And I smile so wide. Knowing that I am holding the woman that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I have her. The one. My soulmate. The love of my life and the woman who will be the other mother of my children one day. I hope Saturday gets here quickly I say to myself. I want to be able to go _home_ to Arizona. Home to her in _our_ home. I just cannot wait to start my life with her…


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 – Bring on the Weekend

ARIZONA'S POV

The rest of the week took what felt like forever to pass. Of course having a horrible hang over didn't help matters much either. But luckily Callie helped nurse me back to health, and I managed to pull off the surgery I had scheduled the following morning. Since then, work has been surprisingly slow. Which made for the time to just drag on even more. I find myself sitting in the Attending's lounge going over some charts for an upcoming surgery scheduled for Monday and wishing the clock would hurry and fly by. I am looking forward to a night at home alone with Callie. Tomorrow morning we are headed out to look at the houses that we have both chosen. I am excited and nervous at the same time. This is a huge step. One I wasn't sure I was ever going to take with someone. Joanne and I had an apartment together, but we never looking into home ownership. Because that was something that was serious. Putting two people's names on a contract for however many years upon years is serious business. And even though I am nervous, I am not scared. Taking this step with Callie is exactly what I want to do. Even if I didn't know that a year ago. I am confident in our relationship and I know that we have what it takes.

We have had a few arguments during our relationship, but nothing serious. We work out our issues well. If she is mad, she likes to be silent and once the worst part is over, she decides to talk about it. I on the other hand prefer to cry it out and _then_ talk. But none the less, we figure it out and we are there to help eachother fix whatever problem that comes at us. We make a great team. Being surgeons we understand the other's stress' and we know that the interruptions and long hours, missed dates and coming home late is part of our lives. So it's been easier being with someone who knows exactly what I am going through. My previous relationships had taken a huge hit because of my job. They didn't understand that my job had to come first, and if that meant I had to miss out on things, then that is what I had to do. I spent entirely too many years in school to flake off now. So yes, this relationship has already started off on a better foot because Calliope and I are two of the same.

I am just about finished with my chart when Mark and Callie come walking in. Chattering on and on about who knows what. Most of the time I let their conversations go in one ear and out the other. I do pay attention to Mark though. Knowing that he has been with my girlfriend in _that_ way does not set well with me. I know that it was a very long time ago, and that Callie would never hurt me that way, and Mark isn't really a horrible person. But I can see the way he looks at her. It's deeper than just a friendly way. Derrick, Owen, Karev or even Avery do not look at her that way. And they are all friends with Callie. I can't blame Mark for having feelings for her. She is impossible not to love. But even so, I plan to spend my life with Callie and I do not intend on having a relationship with Callie and Mark Sloan.

Callie notices me sitting on the couch and walks over to me. She plops herself down on the couch and pushes the chart off my lap onto the coffee table. She lays down and puts her head in my lap.

"Ugh, today has been insane. I cannot wait to get home and soak in a hot bath and be absolutely lazy." Callie says.

I am running my fingers through her hair, and my free arm lays across her chest.

"I say we go home, I will run us a nice bath with your favorite bubbles, and you can order us some Chinese. Then we can be absolutely lazy together." I say with a wink.

"Mmm, that sounds great babe. Oh, what time are we meeting the realtor in the morning? I want to make sure we make it to that house on Main before the lady leaves." Callie says excitedly. And I do not miss the look that crosses Mark's face. I turn my attention away from Callie, and call on Mark.

"What's got your face in a bunch Sloan?" I say sarcastically. Knowing damn well that he is less than excited that his best friend/ex lover is moving anywhere other than across the hall from him.

"Nothin's wrong Robbins. I just wasn't aware that you two were looking for a place so soon. I figured it would take a while to narrow it down. That's all".

"Mark, I told you the other day that we had picked out some houses to look at. When we said we were going to move in together, we didn't meant next year." Callie tries to joke. But I can tell Mark is less than amused.

"Ok well you two have fun, I'm off to find Lexie and see if she wants to go to dinner or something. Preferably the "or something" part."

"Wow. He looks almost heart broken. Sad to see you go obviously". I say with a very dry tone.

"Babe, I told you that you are crazy. There is nothing there between Mark and I. He is my best friend and that is all. Besides, he has Lexie. So can we go? I really am looking forward to that bubble bath…." Callie says with a sexy wink.

"Ok Calliope, whatever you say." I stand and walk over to my locker to change. "But I'm telling you that he has more feelings that he is letting on. But I will let it go and pretend that you are right."

"Well thank you for letting that one go. Because the last thing I want to be thinking about tonight is Mark Sloan. I have a hot, HOT, blonde that I would like to see naked for the next several hours, and there is no room in that fantasy for Sloan."

"Oh really? Well if you play your cards right Dr. Torres, you just might get lucky". By this point I have to smile, because she does have a way with words. Sex involved or not, she knows how to make me smile and stop thinking about the negative. We both change and head out of the hospital. We pass Mark and Lexie in the entrance of the hospital and Lexie tells us goodnight. I give her a smile and take Callie by her hand to head home.

"Your place or mine babe?" I ask Callie. She smiles at me and turns to face me. She kisses my lips softly and then says, "I cannot wait until that is not even an option. Your home will be my home and vice versa. But for tonight, lets go to my place because I am exhausted and it's close".

We make the short walk to Callie's apartment and when we walk inside hoping for a quiet and peaceful evening, we find Owen, Derrick, Merideth and Christina all sprawled out around the living room watching some of Ellis Grey's old surgical tapes. Pizza boxes spread all across the floor. I turn to look at Callie, and I see that she is less than happy with the situation as well.

"You sure you don't want to go to my apartment babe?" I ask her.

"No, I'm tired, and we are going to lock ourselves in the room and enjoy that bubble bath you promised me. But first" she stops in the middle of her sentence and walks into the heap of people and pillows spread across the living room and steals one of their boxes of pizza.

"Oh hey Cal, do you and rollergirl want to watch this with us? Ellis is fixing to perform.." Christina says before Callie cuts her off.

"No thank you, we have other plans. But goodnight!" Callie says quickly as she pulls me towards her bedroom.

"But it's only 7:30!" Derrick yells behind the now closed and locked bedroom door.

Callie sat the pizza on the dresser, and dropped her purse on the floor next to mine. I was walking into the bathroom when I heart Callie put her ipod on the dock and select our playlist. She turned it up loud enough to drown out the noise coming from the living room. A room full or surgeons watching tapes like that could easily be mistaken for a group of brawny men watching Monday Night Football. I turned on the faucet and let the water fill in the tub. I lit the two candles next to the tub that Callie loved before adding her passion fruit bubble bath. I stood up to tell Callie that the bath was just about ready, but when I turned around, I was met with a very naked, and very sexy Calliope.

"You are wearing entirely too much clothing Arizona. Here… let me help you with that…" Callie says in a quite almost whisper.

Quickly we are both soaking in a bath. I am sitting behind Callie, and she is leaning back against me. I am massaging her shoulders and she is beyond relaxed.

"Babe? These houses we are going to look at tomorrow. The ones from your list? How many bedrooms do they have?" Callie asks me almost in a scared tone.

"Two of them have 3 bedrooms and the other has 4. Why honey?

"Well I know that we are buying a home to start our life in. And I know that we are far from making other steps than that, but how do we know if we are buying the right home for us? The right home for our future? Callie says.

I am shocked. Not exactly sure how to answer this question, because I know what she is referring to. She is asking me if we are buying a home that is going to be big enough to fit kids in one day. And yeah, used to be completely against having kids. But much like a lot of things, ever since I began this relationship with Callie, I am much more open to the idea of kids and other things. I want it all with her. And I know that having kids is something that is important to her as well. Even if we haven't had the "tiny human" conversation, I know Calliope. She has a huge heart, and she is going to make an amazing mother. And I know that one day she will want to have little humans in our home.

"Cal, I am not sure exactly what you are asking me, but if you are asking me if we should buy a home that is big enough to fit future children in, then I have to say that I agree. No, we aren't ready yet, and we have a lot of ducks to get in a row, but one day I would like to think that we could have a little Calliope or little Arizona running around. I can't say that I wouldn't be able to carry a baby. I don't think I could do the whole "pregnant" thing, but I would love to have children with you one day. Adoption or insemination. But yes, baby, yes I want to have a home big enough to bring a tiny little wrapped up squishy baby home to in our future. I want all of those things with you."

"Wow. Ok. I feel _SO_ much better now. I have been wanting to ask you that for days now. And I knew I had to find the courage to ask before we went tomorrow, but I was so scared that you were going to open that beautiful mouth of your and something loaded about never wanting children was going to come pouring out. I mean, if you were _that_ against having children, I would have to accept it. Because no matter what _you_ are what I want. You in my life is what I want. But knowing that you do what to have kids one day makes me feel so much better."

I lean over and kiss her lips, and slowly she allows my tongue entrance into her mouth. The music is playing in the background and I smile into our kiss. Knowing that one day I will be holding a little "Torres-Robbins" in my arms. And that if I get my away about it, Callie and I will be married. It is legal here in Washington, and a lot of couples that I am friends with have already went and made their commitments official. And I haven't forgotten about the ring I saw in Calliope's purse before our vacation. I think that maybe on Tuesday, I will go looking for a ring of my own. Callie works and I am off, so now I just need to get Addison or Teddy to agree to help me.

I wrap my arms around my girlfriend and lean my head back against the wall. She has hers rested comfortably agains my chest and we listen to the music play some of our favorite songs. The water is warm, and relaxing. I feel Callie intertwine our fingers and wrap my arms around her body to hold her tighter.

"Arizona, this is the perfect way to end a week. I am so glad that you are in my life. I love you babe." Callie says.

I smile to myself and kiss the top of her head. "Me too. Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 – HOUSE HUNTING ADVENTURES

CALLIE'S POV

I felt my eyes flutter open, and I expected to see darkness. Arizona had made it clear that she wanted to be up very early this morning to be ready to go. Today we are going to look at houses, and if we got lucky we would find something that we could both agree on. But instead of waking up to the alarm, or my girlfriend, I woke up on my own. I glanced at the alarm clock and it said 8:32am. I just knew that we had slept through the alarm. I was almost positive that she had set it last night, but when I looked over at it, the switch was on "off" and the previous alarm was set for 4:00am. Which was the time we usually woke up for our normal days. Which indicated that Arizona did not set it. I unwrapped Arizona's arm from around my waist and turned over to face her. Arizona was laying flat on her stomach, with her blonde curls spread all over the pillow covering her face. I hated to wake her when she was sleeping so well, and I even sat there for a few minutes just enjoying the view of this gorgeous woman next to me. Finally I decided that if I let her sleep too long, she wouldn't be a happy camper when she did wake up. So I slowly started brushing the blonde hair away from her face. I noticed her scrunch her nose up signaling that she was approaching the start of her day.

"Mmmph, sleeping." Arizona said in a mumble.

"Baby, it's already after 8, and we still have to shower and meet the realtor. Today is the big day".

Instantly the blue eyes I love so much shot open. She threw her arms around my shoulders and pulled me in for a tight hug. I buried my face into her neck and inhaled the unique scent of Arizona.

"Today is the day Calliope. We are going to find a house!" She said with a huge smile.

"Yes we are. But if we don't get up out of this bed and shower, we will miss all the good ones. And I don't think you want to stay here with Christina and Owen forever."

"You are most definitely correct there. But, since we are both off today, and this technically is _our_ day, how about we start off with a shower together, hmmm?"

"Sounds great to me. I'll meet you in the shower. I'm just going to go start the coffee pot so it will be ready to go once we are out."

With a wink, Arizona was up and out of bed. I couldn't help myself when I watched her walk into the restroom in only her small pink boy shorts and spaghetti top shirt. I do not think I will ever get tired of looking at her. She is so beautiful. Especially first thing in the morning when her hair is chaos and she hasn't put on any make up. She thinks I am crazy, and swears she isn't "herself" without her make up done and hair fixed perfectly. But it is the rare occasions when she has it up in a messy ponytail, and wearing yoga pants with one of my baggy T-shirts that I find her the most desirable. What can I say, Arizona is any form is beautiful.

I am interrupted from my train of thought when I see a blonde head pop out from behind the restroom door.

"Calliope, are you going to stay in la-la land? Or are you going to start the coffee so you can help me wash my back? Arizona says playfully.

I hadn't even realized I had been sitting there lost in my own world until she interrupted me. I smiled at my girlfriend and headed towards the kitchen and telling her I would be just two minutes. After walking into the kitchen to start the coffee, I noticed that the house was a huge wreck. Pizza crust was all that was left in the empty boxes laying around the living room. Beer bottles and cans spread around the living room and the kitchen. Aside from the mess, the house was completely silent. There was no sign of the six surgeons that were holed up in here last night. I had no clue what time they finally called it a night, because I was pretty occupied with my own activities to listen for them. Arizona and I had learned quickly that the ipod playing thorough the dock speakers was a great sound buffer. And we were nowhere near quest last night after our bath, and we ended up falling asleep before the playlist finished and it shut itself off. Deciding that the mess in the apartment could wait, I flipped the switch on the coffee pot and headed towards the restroom where my girlfriend would be naked and soapy waiting for me.

After we finished our shower, and more than one piece of satisfaction each, we were dressed and standing in the kitchen. Arizona was making us both a mug of coffee to go. I had just hung up the phone with Mrs. Lorenzo, our realtor, and she had agreed to meet us in half an hour at the first house on our list. After telling Arizona what she said, we walked out the door to the apartment that would soon be Christina and Owens instead of my own.

As we approached my Range Rover, (a purchase I made on a whim when I lost a patient and needed to cheer myself up) I handed Arizona the keys. She knew how much I loved this vehicle, and considering the fact that I rarely touched my trust fund, she knew that this car was something important. Not to mention a huge chunk of cash was put down to purchase it out right. She turned to look at me with a bit of shock on her face.

"Callie? Are you feeling alright? You never let a_nybody_ drive this thing. What gives?" Arizona asked seriously.

"What? Can't I be happy to have such a hot woman drive me around town? And besides, we are fixing to own a home together, and that makes my vehicles your vehicles. Right? I say with my eyebrow cocked up in a serious manor.

"U-um, okay. I am good with that answer. But you aren't driving my Prius. I know you would wreck it on purpose and insist of getting me some type of gas guzzling muscle car." Arizona joked.

"Well you are perfectly safe there. Because there is _no_ way I would be caught dead driving that roller-skate you consider a car".

"Calliope! I am hurt. "Jill is a _great_ car I will have you know!" Arizona fakes hurt and slaps my arm.

I type the address into the GPS that came built in my SUV and we head off to see the first house. Time passed quickly since we were able to avoid most of the downtown traffic. We pulled up to the entrance of a rather large subdivision. The first house on our list is one that Arizona picked out, and she has been dying to see it ever since she saw it. She pulls the SUV into a driveway, and we notice the black Chrysler 300 parked in the drive way next to us. Signaling that the realtor was already there. I leaned over and kissed Arizona on the cheek and whipered, "Happy House Hunting Day baby". Arizona smiled and in turn gave me a kiss on the cheek with the same phrase leaving her lips.

When we were outside, I looked all around so I could take it all in. It was a very nice two story house. It had white masonry work done all the way around the house as well as down the stoned walkway towards the mailbox. The front door was made of solid glass, and you could see into the house entrance. There was a large wooden deck that went all the way around the home, with dark red wood railings. The house was made of red brick, and had huge windows all over it. The lawn was a dark green, and you could tell that the previous owners took great pride in their landscaping. Large bushes and shrubs were scattered all around the yard. Callie couldn't help but think to herself that the house Arizona has picked out was breath taking. And if it looked this great on the outside, she couldn't wait to see what it looked like insude. Arizona took Callie by the hand and they walked to the front door to ring the door bell.

Mrs. Lorenzo opened the door and shook both women's hands. She stepped back and allowed them to both come inside before shutting the door.

"Feel free to take a look around. I have to make one phone call and then I will be right with you both. " Mrs. Lorenzo said before she stepped outside with her cell phone in hand.

Arizona and I walked into the large entry way and to the left was a beautiful formal living room. It had high vaulted ceilings and extravagant light fixtures. To the right was a small den, that looked as if the family used it as an office. It had large book shelves built in that went from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. The entire downstairs floor was beautiful hard wood. You could tell the family had left that part original when they made upgrades to the house, because every so often one of the floor boards would make a creek sound. They continued down the walk way and ended up walking into the family room. It was a large room with a rock fireplace, and huge bay windows. It also had double doors leading to what they assumed was the back yard. Turning back out of the family room they pushed a swinging door open and entered the kitchen. Callie's jaw dropped open when she took in her surroundings. There was a large island stove with a pot and pan rack hanging above it. There were beautiful lights mounted inside of the pot hanger and the counter tops were a dark black and grey marble. All the appliances were stainless steel and blended perfectly into the kitchen. A large window with a bench was in the corner of the room, with a small breakfast area. Off to the right, there was a archway leading to a beautiful dining room.

Neither woman spoke as they continued walking around the downstairs. Checking the restroom, supply closets and the remainder spaces. Once they finished looking downstairs, they both walked over to the large staircase. As they walked up the stairs they could hear the faint sounds of the steps, as they were still original as well. Once they reached the top of the stairs there were four doors. Two on either side of the staircase. One was a restroom next to a what appeared to be a guest bedroom. The other empty bedroom had a large window that overlooked the back yard. The two women smiled, and walked out of the second room. Heading towards what they figured to be the master bedroom, they pushed the door open. Callie heard Arizona inhale a deep breath and hold it. The master bedroom had beautiful white carpet, with a sky sun window on the ceiling. There were three large bedroom windows and the bedroom seemed to be as big as their entire apartment they shared with Christina. Callie was walking around the bedroom while Arizona went to check out the master bath. Callie was inside the closet making mental notes on how large the closet was, and with all of the clothing Arizona insisted on having, this would be a great size to fit them both. Callie was walking over to the window when she heard Arizona calling her from the master bath.

"Calliope get in here. Quick! You have got to see this tub!" Arizona yelled from the other side of the room.

Callie walked into the restroom and it did take her breath away. The tub was a beautiful Jacuzzi tub, and it had made them both smile. They enjoyed soaking in a hot bath together, and this tub was more than large enough. There was a walk in shower that was decorated with tiny deep blue tiles and white dots. The counter had two sinks with a large mirror that had light bulbs on either side. She knew that Arizona had to love that considering she was a perfectionist when it came to her hair and make up.

"Calliope, this house is so much more beautiful than the pictures I saw. It's amazing." Arizona squeeled with excitement.

"It really is beautiful babe. What do you say we go check out the back yard real quick?" I offered.

We made our way downstairs after several failed attempts on getting the blonde to leave the restroom. As I opened the double doors to the back yard, Arizona and I both stood with our jaws dropped. The deck on the back was massive. It had a hot tub built in on the side, a large grilling area complete with a fire pit for relaxing. The swimming pool had a deep blue water inside of it, and the entire area around the pool was white stone walkways. More shrubs and plants were placed around the deck and pool making it seem like a secret getaway. One that two surgeons could definitely get used to.

Just as we were walking towards the pool, Mrs. Lozano came walking up to us.

"I'm so sorry ladies. That was my boss with some last minute instructions he had for me. He is leaving town tomorrow and wanted to make sure I was on top of everything. How do you like the house? She asks.

I knew that Arizona loved this house. She would never admit that she really wanted this one. She could care less about looking at the others. She literally lit up in this place, and I had to admit that I enjoyed it. So I turned to Arizona and took both of her hands in mine.

Looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes I forced myself to ask a question that I felt I already knew the answer to. "Babe, what do you say? This place felt right instantly when we walked in. It's a place I could easily see starting a life with you, and its plenty big incase we decide on a mini Torres or a mini Robbins. You love this place and I can see it all over your face. What would you say if we made them an offer?" I asked.

"Oh my God Callie?! Are you serious? I mean, are you sure? I want us to get something that makes us both super happy."

"Arizona, I loved this house the minute we walked into it. I was making mental notes on what a nursery would look like in that room next to the master. This place is incredible, and I know that we could have a wonderful life here. What do you say?

"Yes! Wow! Oh my goodness, we are going to buy this house!" Arizona said trying to force herself to come to terms with what was happening.

"Mrs. Lozano, I am prepared to pay the full price that the seller is asking for. I want to pay for this in cash, and I trust that we can make this happen significantly quick and painless?" I say in seriousness.

"Calliope, there is no way I am letting you buy this house. It is my responsibility as well to help pay for this. It is going to be **our** house, so I have to help. " Arizona said as she looked at me with her raised eye brows.

"Babe, this is an investment. One that we can make because we are going to be together forever, and at some point you have to accept the fact that there is money out there to help us when we need it. But I think it makes more sense to just purchase the home instead of making payments, to atleast avoid any interest. This is something that will benefit us both. Please?" I say with my best pouty lips.

Arizona didn't say anything else to me. Instead she placed both of her hands behind my neck and pulled me in for a very hot kiss. One that I wasn't too sure should be happening in front of Mrs. Lozano, but hey. We were fixing to had her a huge amount of money, which she would make an excellent commission off of no doubt. So I didn't give a second thought to the third person in the room. Arizon finally pulled away and smiled.

"Let me make some calls, and get this all set up. I have the papers in my brief case and we can go from there." The realtor says before stepping away to set up the payments for our new home.

"I love it here Calliope. And I can't wait to break in every single room of this house. And never get interrupted by Christina or the SGMW clan. Don't get me wrong, I love our little dysfunctional family, but there are times when not so much. And sometimes I like to have you all to myself. This is so amazing. I feel like I'm in a dream, and you're my knight in shining whatever. Arizona jokes.

"I love it here too babe. And I know once we add a little "Robbins-Torres" flare to it, we will consider this place home. "

Mrs. Lozano came rushing back into the room and had some papers in hand. "Mrs. Torres', these are the receipts and a check list.

Arizona and I both froze. They both thought they had heard things until the lady spoke again.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Torres', I didn't mean to take so long. Our client was more than happy to finish up the deal, so I will get al that taken care of. I need you to sign this while I have my secretary fax all the info to you. '

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand before letting it go to sign the papers. Arizona signed next, and then Callie made out a check to the realtor. Obviously this doesn't happen every day, so Callie understood why the woman would feel so shocked. But the check as made out, their papers had been signed, and they officially owned a home together.

"Here you go love birds. Welcome home. Enjoy your honeymoon" Mrs. Lozano said with a smile.

"O-oh, oh we aren't married," I finally said. I mean eventually we will be, I hope, but we aren't right now.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ms. Torres. I only assumed that were the case after watching the two of you so in love with eachother that you miss what's happening on the outside world. But I do apologize for the mix up and I hope that I didn't cross any lines." The nervous realtor said.

After watching the woman drive away, Callie turned to face Arizona and dangled the keys in front of her.

"I've got the keys, the front and back door are locked, so what do you say we start breaking this place in right now? I ask my girlfriend making it painfully obvious that I need her right now.

"I thought we could start with _our_ room" Arizona smiled with a look of pure desire in her eyes.

Callie thought to herself about how a year ago she never imagined life could be the great. She was in love with an amazing surgeon. She felt needed for the first time in who knows how long. And she was no the proud owner of a family home. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Callie turned to Arizona and playfully said, "I'll race you to the bedroom, and the first person who is naked wins!" Callie joked.

"Challenge accepted, Dr. Torres" Arizona played back.

_Welcome home… _


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 – HOME SWEET HOME

ARIZONA'S POV

"Calliope, how many more boxes are left in the bedroom babe?" I yell to my girlfriend from the living room of her soon to be ex apartment.

"Um, just the two with your shoes, and my gym bag."

I turn to face Owen and Karev and before I can ask, they both nod and tell me they have it covered. We Callie and I are moving into our new house today. It has been over two weeks since we made the purchase, or should I say Callie made the purchase. She insists that it is something we bought "together" but being the stubborn, type A that I am, I argue the point every chance I get. But the end result is that we have somewhere to call our own and that is all that matters to me.

"Cal, the furniture store should be there now. They said they would be there to deliver the furniture by 9:30. Are you positive that Mark and Lexie are there? Because if they have to reschedule and we end up sleeping on the floor tonight, Mark Sloan is a dead man."

"Babe, I talked to Mark like twenty minutes ago and he already told me that they are there, and were waiting. I still don't get why we couldn't just take this bed. I mean it is plenty comfortable and we have broken it in nicely." Callie says with a sexy smirk.

"Yes, it has served its purpose, but this is _our_ home and I want to have _our_ bed. Not start out in a bed that I wasn't the one and only person to make you scream some not-so-innocent things in." I play back.

'Point taken. _New_ bed is great. _New_ bed will be fun. _New_ bed will be broken in tonight if I have my way about it." Callie says as she gives me a soft peck on the lips.

"We will see how much we get unpacked without you whining then, now won't we."

Callie fakes a pout, but she knows better than anything that I cannot say no to her. Once she gets me started, I can almost never stop. The only thing that has been proven to pull me away from a hot and heavy make out with my girlfriend, is the sound of our pagers. And that is because we have absolutely no choice in the matter. Everything else can wait.

Owen, Karev, Avery, April and Christina come walking back into the apartment looking proud of themselves.

"Ok ladies, we have everything in the back of the moving truck. Anything else you can think of? Or are we ready to roll? Owen says.

"Nope, I think that should be it. And thanks again guys. We really appreciate your help. We would have never been able to get all this done in one weekend without you." Callie tells our friends.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. We were promised beer and pizza if we finished so I'm in it for the alcohol. Preferably tequila, but beer will do for now." Christina says in her normal attitude.

"You will get your beer and your pizza Christina. I even have a bottle of Patron with your name on it. As soon as we get over there and unload that truck, we will allow the "sloshing" to begin." I say to the intern.

"I think I will miss you the most Roller girl." Christina says after that reply.

"Heyyy" Callie says as she shoots Christina a horrible look.

"What? She is giving me tequila. Therefor she is my favorite until you do something to step up your game" Christina replies.

"Ok, I see how it is." Callie says as she walks towards the refrigerator and pulls out a few bottles of water for the guys and ourselves.

"Ok, well lets get the show on the road. We have a new home to set up." I say as I follow everyone out of the apartment.

I turn back and notice Callie standing in the doorway with her hand on the nob looking into the apartment. I knew that she would miss this place, and she has had several memories here. Even living with Christina was something she did enjoy, no matter how often she denied it. Everyone continued to the elevator and I told them that we would be right down, before I turned to walk over to Callie.

"Hey you.. are you ok? I ask.

"Yeah babe. I'm good. Just taking one last look around. I didn't expect it to be so weird leaving here."

"You lived here for a long time Cal. You have a lot of memories in this apartment. I know it's going to be different for you, but I hope that I can make it easier on you. And you know anytime you want to come hang out with Christina, you can right? I say. Trying my best to get the look off my girlfriends face.

"You want to know something Ari?

I look towards my girlfriend with my eyes questioning what she is going to say next.

"I don't really have happy memories here. Not until you came into my life anyway. I had several "fun" times with Christina when we would dance it out, or when we were drunk beyond senseless. But I ended up here after George cheated on me. And I was a wreck the entire time. Then Erica, and we all know how that went. I do not think I was truly happy here until you. And I am so glad that I get to follow the happiness into a whole new chapter." Callie says.

I reach out and take her hand in mine and kiss the back of it. "We get to have the happiness together. So I think in honor of the apartment, we should have one last kiss inside. What do you say?" I wink at her.

Callie doesn't say anything. She pulls me into the doorway, and we stand with our chests pressed together. She takes her hands and places them on both of my cheeks. She pulls me in for one of the softest kisses we have ever shared. She kissed me so slow and soft that it almost took my breath away. When she finally pulled away I stayed standing there with my eyes closed. Still lost in the kiss and the tingle that was currently taken over my lips. I finally open my eyes and all I can force out is "Wow".

"Goodbye apartment" Callie says with a smile. Then she laces her fingers with mine and we walk towards the elevator together.

Later that evening, we say goodbye to the last of our surgical family, and I walk into the room that Callie and I are turning into our office. I find Callie unpacking boxes of our medical books and placing them on the shelves. She has almost all of them put away and has started an empty box pile on the side of the room. I see her reach down into one of the boxes and pull out a picture frame. I know which picture it is without being close enough to see it. It is a photo of Callie, Aria, and their parents. I stay back and allow her some time alone as she traces the photo with her finger. It pains me deeply to see her hurting this way. I know how badly she misses her family, and after our trip to Miami, I am scared that her mother may never come around. I wish that there was a way to make her mother see that we are just like ever other couple. Happy and in love. The things that should matter. But I know that Mrs. Torres is set in her ways, and if she never comes around I will do my very best to make Callie happy.

I knock on the open door lightly making Callie look up to see that I am standing there. She places the photo on the shelf next to some of the books.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I ask even though I already know the answer to the question.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just about finished in here. What room do you want to unpack next?" She asks. And even though I want to tell her I know that she is far from okay, I choose to let the matter slide to avoid upsetting the Latina any further.

"How about we start on our bedroom. The guys got the bed all set up and the other furniture is set. We just need to get those boxes cleaned out."

"Cool. I'm finished here. Let's get started. The sooner we finish that room, the sooner we can lay down and enjoy that new bed of ours".

We head up to our new bedroom and get started on the boxes. Callie finds one of the boxes that came from my apartment that I labeled "bedroom" and opens it. I am busy hanging clothes and organizing shoes when I hear Calliope bust out laughing.

"Arizona.. is this for real? Like do you literally wear this thing?" Callie says while laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes. She is holding up an adult set of footie pajamas. Tim had bought them for me a couple of years ago as a joke, but I realized that they were extremely comfortable one day when I desperately needed to do laundry.

"Hey! Don't give me shit about those Calliope Torres. My brother bought those for me, and if you must know, I look extremely adorable in them!"

"Oh I bet you do look adorable. Most toddlers do when they wear them as well."

I push the shoes that are piled up around me and make a mad dash towards Callie, ripping the pajamas out of her hands. She tackles me onto the bed and the next thing I know I am being tickle attacked. I can barely breathe and no matter how hard I fight, this woman breaks bones for a living and has the strength of a gorilla.

"Ca-Cal-Calliope le-t let me go. I scream out in between her tickles. After begging and begging, she finally releases me. I jump off the bed and turn to face my girlfriend.

"You're going to pay for that Dr. Torres. Remember that. When you least expect it, I am going to make you pay for what you just did." I say while breathing like I just ran a marathon.

"Bring it on, Dr. Robbins!"

After wasting more than enough time playing around, we make our way downstairs carrying all the empty boxes that the contents are now put away nicely in our bedroom. Since there are things all over the house that came from my apartment as well as Callies it makes an even balance of "Robbins-Torres", and I have to admit I love it. Sure we bought a few new things, especially furniture wise to start our home, but most of our things were 100% us as individuals. And from the looks of it, our things blend together well.

"Hey Ari, I am starving. What do you want to do for dinner? Do you feel like going out or should we just order in?" Callie asks.

"I vote that we make a drive to the burger place over on 5th that we both love. Then come back here and curl up on that couch and watch some episodes of "Hoarders". I say playfully.

Callie and I both swore that we hated that show, but it seemed to never get changed when we would be channel surfing and we would end up watching it, making fun of all the people who felt the desire to keep 200 bags of moth balls, and 9000 bread ties because "one day" they might need them.

"Sounds like a plan. Let me grab the keys and we can take off" Callie says.

After 45 minutes and another sigh of exhaustion, we find ourselves plopped down on the couch enjoying our cheese turkey burgers. We have a large strawberry shake sitting in the middle of us on the coffee table, and a order of fries that we keep taking turns feeding eachother. Both completely lost in the newest Hoarder that is plastered across the ridiculously huge flat screen that Calliope insisted on buying. She said that the living room was too big to have a normal size television in.

I am so busy making my comments to the tv, that I don't notice how long Callie has been silent. I turn to look at her and she is passed out with her head rested on her hand against the arm of the couch. I debate on waking her to tell her that we should go up to bed, but she is resting so peacefully that I couldn't bring myself to disturb her. Instead I reach to the back of the couch and pull the large quilt that belongs to Calliope and covered us both with it. I wiggled my way into her arms, and felt myself begin to relax and felt sleepy myself. Our first night in our home wasn't spent ripping eachothers clothes off. Or toasting the night away with delicious champagne like we had previously imagined, but no matter what did happen, we are here… in _our_ house.. laying on _our_ couth…. together. And to me that is a great way to spend our first night here.

Laying here staring off into space while I listen to my Calliope's soft snores behind my ear gives me time to think. Time to put everything perspective. I never saw myself here. With this kind of life. I imagined I would be some stone cold surgeon that was wrapped up in my own little life, with my own little problems. Problems like which kind of wine I want with dinner, or did I want to go to Fiji or Bora Bora for vacation. Not moving in with someone, or deciding on curtains and houses near good school districts. I can't get over how different my life is, compared to what I thought it was going to be. But I wouldn't change it for anything. I do want a life with Callie. And not just a "her and I" life. I have to be honest with myself, because lately I have been thinking about taking a much bigger step with my girlfriend. A step that is even bigger than buying this insanely expensive house together. And I hope that she is ready for this, because I do not know how I will be able to pick myself up off the ground if my plan backfires in my own face.

Here's hoping…..


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 – MERGER MADNESS

ARIZONA'S POV

The past few months have been busy. Surgeries and pulling extra shifts in the other departments to help out with this merger has really put a strain on the entire surgical staff. Callie and I have spent almost zero time together thanks to this mess. We have taken naps together here and there in an empty on call room, and have had a few down and dirty sex-capades just to try to remain semi-normal. We seldom see eachother at home. One of us is always fast asleep by the time the other falls into bed, and one of us always wakes up alone because the other was scheduled early.

Today I really wanted to do nothing but spend time at home with my girlfriend, but I had a very big surgery this evening, and Callie was getting off before me yet again. Much to my disappointment I knew she would be fast asleep by the time I made it home. If I was lucky, I would be able to climb into our new bed by 1am.

I scrub out of one surgery and run up the stairs instead of waiting on the elevator. I am hoping to catch Callie before she leaves. I push open the locker room door and find my girlfriend bent over tying her shoes.

"Well that is one hell of a nice view." I say with a smile.

Callie turns around and smiles at me. "Hey you, I thought you were in surgery still." She says.

"Just finished, and wanted to catch you before you headed home. I missed you today." I said sadly.

"I missed you too. I hope this schedule lets up soon. I would about kill to have a night at home just the two of us".

"Me too. I promise I will get home as soon as I can so I can atleast snuggle with you."

"Will you wake me when you get in? Tired or not, I miss spending time with you. And even if it's just for a few minutes I want to be awake when we are in the same room." Callie says seriously.

"Babe, I don't want to wake you up. I know how tired you have been lately. And the last thing I want to do is interrupt your rest."

"Nuh uh. No way. You won't be interrupting me at all. I will be expecting a wake up kiss when you get home. I insist". Callie says as she pulls me in by my waist. She wraps her arms around me and leans in for a kiss. One that I have to admit I have been craving so much lately. Just as our lips touch I feel myself melt into her.

"I miss this. So much." I say with a sad tone.

"So do I. Maybe we can—" Callie starts to say before my pager makes itself known.

"Dammit, I was really enjoying where this was going." I said as I ripped the annoying pager from my waist.

"It's ok. We can pick this up when you get home and wake me up, right?"

"Okay babe. That sounds great. So go home and get as much rest as you can so we can have a little time together when I get home". I wink at Callie letting her know exactly what is on my mind. "That's Dr.'s orders!"

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Robbins."

I steal one more quick kiss from the Ortho surgeon before pulling open the door to the locker room and running up to Peds. As soon as I get back to my floor, I am slammed with case after case. Luckily none of them are surgeries that will have to happen today, so I head over to check on the patient that I will be operating on this afternoon. It is just around 5pm and I am hoping that Karev has everything caught up so we can make this as quick as possible. I am so ready to be home with my girlfriend! But, I focus on the task at hand, and walk into the patients room. "Keep it together Robbins. You just need to get through today." I coach myself inwardly, plaster on my dimple smile and jump into my work.

CALLIE'S POV

I cannot believe that I am finally at home, sitting on my couch. It's quiet in here without the sound of monitors beeping, or pagers and phones going off. It's peaceful. The only thing missing is my girlfriend. I wish that we could spend more time together, but the life of a surgeon is something that doesn't exactly work itself around a dating schedule. If Arizona's clothes weren't here, and different items spread around the house, I would think that we didn't even live together. The amount of time we spend in this house awake together is impossible to count. Because of the huge lack there of. But, regardless of how inconvenient things are right now, there is nothing that I would change. Arizona is the perfect girlfriend, and I love sharing a home with her. I force myself up off the couch only when I hear my iphone going off with a text message. I recognize the tone as Arizona's so I rush over to my purse.

**Hey sexy ;) What r u wearing? – xoxo A**

**I laugh to myself. This cannot be Arizona's attempt at sexting me. But, I tell myself that if sexting is all I can get, then I'm going to make it worth my while. **

**Well….. I just finished my shower and I am wearing a towel at the moment.." xoxo-C**

**Mmmm, and does that iphone of urs send pics? Xoxo-A**

SHIT! I tell myself. I cannot send her a pic. I am still fully dressed in my clothes from work, and that will be impossible to pull off. So, instead I say..

**It does.. but I am not going to get u all hot and bothered at work so u can pull random girl surgeons into on call rooms. ;) – xoxo C **

**Oh Calliope, u r funny. I have already experienced the Torres Method and I am sure that nobody here can top that – xoxo A**

**U r correct there baby. And don't u forget it either. Xoxo C**

**Something like that is impossible 2 forget. Maybe u can refresh my memory tho when I get home 2nite? Xoxo A**

**That is can definitely do. I wish u were here. I miss u so much **** xoxo C**

**I know baby. I miss u 2. So much. I am getting ready to scrub in, but I wanted 2 tell u I love u before I went in. –xoxo A**

**I love u 2 babe. Go be a superstar. C u 2nite – xoxo C**

Just when I sat my phone down, not expecting to hear from Arizona again until she wakes me up, it goes off one more time with a picture mail. I open it and see my beautiful blue eyed girlfriend sending me a kiss. I smile from ear to ear, and decide this would make a great wallpaper. So after setting the photo, I place my phone on the charger and walk upstairs to get ready for my shower.

I let the warm water take the stress out of my aching muscles. This has been one hell of a few months, and I am definitely feeling it. I have broken more bones, built more legs and arms than I can count. I am sure I have broken any and all records that one surgeon could have in this field. I quickly decide that a nice in our Jacuzzi tub would really help out. I step out of the shower and walk over to the tub and start the water. After a second, I wrap a towel around myself and make a trip downstairs to retrieve a glass of wine from the kitchen. After taking a sip, I hold it in my mouth and savor the amazing warmth that runs down my throat.

Back upstairs I submerge my body into the warm water and turn on the jets. Positioning my back against it to work out the kinks in my muscles. Resting my head against the back of the tub I close my eyes and truly relax for the first time in who knows how long. But being completely exhausted, laying in a warm Jacuzzi and a glass of wine now in my system has made me extremely sleepy. Before I know it, I am fighting sleep.

I am slowly awaken by the sound of music coming from downstairs. I quickly open my eyes and wonder who in the hell is in my house. My girlfriend should not be home for several hours. So that leaves only one person. Mark Sloan. Considering he is the only other person who has a key to this place. Also meaning that he is a dead man, because we have made it clear to him that he is to only use that key in case of an emergency. I climb out of the bath and dry myself off before I throw on my college hoodie and some gym shorts. Throwing my hair up into a messy ponytail, I jerk open the bedroom door and start making my way down the staircase.

"Mark, I swear to God that once Arizona finds out you just let yourself inside this house she is going to kill you and there will be nothing I can do to help you!" I yell down the stairs.

The second my foot hits the last step, I freeze. I feel like all of the wind has been sucked out of my lungs, and I cannot find my voice regardless of how hard I try. I am staring into our den, at candles lit on every surface. The fireplace is lit, rose pedals are spread across the room and there in the middle of the room, staring right at me is the love of my life. The sound of our song playing in the background softly. I try as hard as I can to find my words, but they keep failing me.

"Wh-what are you doing here? What is t-this?" I finally force out.

Arizona doesn't speak yet. Instead she walks over to me and wraps her hand around my wrist. She guides me into the den. We stop a couple of feet away from the fireplace, and I look down to see I am standing in a circle of beautiful red rose pedals. I look into her eyes still searching for an answer to what exactly is happening. And then she finally speaks.

"Calliope, we are only a few days away from our 1 year Anniversary. It seems like just yesterday that I kissed you in that bar bathroom. And I am so happy that I did. I had no idea that the kiss we shared that night would lead me to where I am right this second. I never imagined my life would be like this. I have so many dreams coming true that I didn't even know I had. You made these dreams come true. Everything about you is magnificent. You never cease to amaze me. I keep expecting to wake up and this all had been a huge dream. But day after day you do something to show me how real it is. I never believe that two people could spend forever together. I always thought that people who promised that to eachother we crazy. Because how could two people be so "in love" that they could commit themselves that way. That was until you showed me how insanely wrong I was. You opened my eyes and my heart to a million different things. I believe in fairytales, and soulmates and romance for the first time in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life feeling this way. I want to experience everything life has to offer with you by my side. The good and the bad. And no matter how hard things get, I promise to never run. I promise to fight any battle together, and show you exactly how "in this" I am."

I am shaking. Shaking uncontrollably as I watch Arizona get down on one knee in front of me. She has tears in her eyes matching the ones falling from my eyes right now. She reaches into her pocket and then I see it. She pulls out a white box, and I know exactly what it is. My breath catches in my throat once more.

"Calliope Torres, you have no idea how much love I have for you inside my heart. But if you say yes right now, I promise I will spend every day showing you. So… will you please make me one promise? Promise to spend the rest of your life with me? Because that would make me the happiest woman in this world. Marry me Calliope…." Arizona finishes as the tears fall from her eyes down her beautiful pink cheeks.

"Arizona….." My voice finally finds me. I can barely make out Arizona's face because there are so many tears falling. Happy tears. "yes. Yes! Of Course I will marry you!"

We are both shaking as Arizona slips the beautiful ring on me.

_And it will never leave that finger…. _


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 – SO IN LOVE IT'S DISGUSTING ;)

ARIZONA'S POV

Oh my goodness. My body is aching in places that I didn't even know COULD ache. I can't blame it on work either because the surgery I had scheduled yesterday was cancelled last minute because my patient had a really high temperature. Which brings me to where I am right now, in my bed, with my fiancée laying with her arms wrapped around me. I don't even want to open my eyes because I do not want to chance it and realize that last night was a really great dream. But when I finally do peek down at Callie's hand around me, I find the diamond I proposed with still placed on that beautiful finger. One of the many fingers that did a crazy amount of pleasing me last night. Which also answers my question to how I am so freakin' sore. So I smile and pull Callie's arm tighter against my chest. I feel her snuggle closer to me and I turn to face her. When my hair falls into my face and I reach up to tuck it behind my ear is when I see it. On my finger. Something that definitely was not there last night…. A diamond ring.

This entire time I thought that Callie was still asleep, but once I notice the ring and let out a rather loud "gasp" she smiles at me.

"Good morning baby. I have been laying here just waiting for you to wake up. Now before you say anything, I want you to know that I bought that ring a long time ago. It's almost insane how long ago I bought it, but I just knew that you were _the_ one for me. I planned to propose to you next week, on our anniversary. I even talked to The Colonel about it and we have his blessing. But after last night, and the amazing proposal you gave, I decided there was no reason why I couldn't give it to you right now. I wanted you to wake up and smile when you looked at it, the same way I did when I looked at mine this morning." Callie says sweetly.

"Oh Calliope. It's.. It's beautiful. I love it! And I love _you!_" I say as I pull her in for a kiss.

I roll on top of Callie and It doesn't take long before out kiss turns into a more heated, hands roaming, loud moaning, full blown make out. We were both still very much naked from last night and that made for an even hotter level of kissing. The next thing I knew, I felt Callie's thigh pressing against my center, and her hands on my hips creating more pressure as she pushed me against her. A moan escapes my mouth as we break away from the kiss and Callie takes my hardened nipple into her mouth.

"Cal, god that feels so good." I say as her fingers find their way between my scorching legs. I raise myself up as she slides two fingers inside of me before I press back down. Literally riding her hand, and growing wetter by the second. I take both of my hands and grab onto the headboard of our bed to keep myself balanced as I rock back and forth on my fiancée. I can tell by the creeping heat, that it will not take long this morning before I reach that fulfillment that only Calliope can give me.

"I'm gonna. I'm gon- oh god. I scream as I press harder and harder against Callie. She is squeezing my breast in her hand, and the other moving in and out of me. "I'm gonna come baby. So good, uhhhh so fucking good." I pant.

"You are so wet. Fuck. You feel so good baby. Come for me." I hear Callie saying from below me.

With one more push of Callie's fingers inside of my burning hot center, I feel my orgasm take over. I cannot and do not attempt to hold back the extremely loud scream that comes along with my release. "CALLLLLLLLLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!" I scream as I collapse on top of her.

"Jesus Arizona. That was so hot! You almost made me come just hearing you!" Callie says as she pulls me closer and is kissing down my neck. I know that she is leaving a mark, and for all I know there could be more from last night, but I don't care. I belong to her, and I do not care how many people know it.

"Dammit Calliope, that was SO good baby. I feel sooooo good right now."

"Mmm, I'm glad. You looked like you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh, I did. _Believe_ me. And now it is my turn to make you enjoy yourself".

All I hear is a moan before I am kissing down Callie's body. I can never get enough of the way her skin feels under my lips. Or how soft her skin is under my hands. Every time I am with her this way, I get lost in her. I have memorized every single scar, or freckle on her body. I know exactly where to kiss her to make this quick and dirty, and I know where to touch her to make this slow and passionate. But judging by the moaning and heavy breathing I am getting from her at the moment, I think it's safe to assume that she wants a quick result.

I kiss down her chest, and gently brush my tongue across her nipple and squeeze the other breast with my hand before switching to repeat on the other. I feel Callie's hands in my hair, silently urging me to continue my way south. I take both of her breasts in either of my hands and kiss the rest of the way down her body. Instantly finding a very hot, and very wet core in front of me. I lick all the way up to her clit and I feel Callie's body tense in anticipation. She now has both of her hands over my own while I massage her breasts. I kiss her center gently, and then use the tip of my tongue to make quick and hard circles. I feel her raise her hips and that signals me that she is close to her own release. Her moans are becoming more verbal as she screams her pleasures out into the air. With one last flick of my tongue, it sends her over the edge and causes her to scream out my name as well.

After making sure to draw out her orgasm, I place soft kisses up her body until I reach her lips. When I feel her hands on the back of my neck pulling me in and immediately her tongue is massaging my own. Her kiss is so powerful I feel light headed even. I press my forehead against hers and our eyes meet. Both of us still breathing very heavily, but smiles plastered across our faces.

"I love you so much Calliope Torres." I say.

"I love you too Arizona Robbins".

Callie pulls me down on top of her, and wraps her arms around my body. The sheet and blanket somehow ended up on the floor without either of us noticing, but at this moment we don't care. We are completely content just laying here connected in the way that we are. After several minutes of silence, and simply catching our breath, Callie speaks.

"So, considering the fact that in a traditional marriage, the woman takes the man's last name, and neither of us are men, how are we going to work that one out?" Callie asks.

I raise my head, with a puzzled look on my face.

"I hadn't really thought about that. I guess I didn't get past the part of proposing and hoping for a yes" I say. "We could hyphenate them. Robbins-Torres, or Torres-Robbins" If you want." I add.

"I would love to have my last name be Robbins. I don't know about the hyphenating. I mean its cute, but I want to be your wife, and I would be proud to have Robbins as my last name". Callie says making me smile.

"Calliope Robbins. Doesn't have a beautiful ring to it huh?" I ask.

"Yes it sure does. Mrs. Calliope Robbins. Soon to be anyway."

"Mrs. Arizona Robbins." I reply. "Wow, I never expected to have those words leave my mouth. But then again I never expected to say fiancé, wife, or my kids other-mother either."

"Other mother. Hmm, I think I like the way those words sound coming out of that beautiful mouth" Calliope says before placing another hot kiss on my lips.

I pull back and look at her. She is so gorgeous. I can't even think of what I ever did to deserve this woman, but I am so grateful that I do.

"Ari. Not to kill the mood, but what do you want to do about work? You know if we both go walking in there with these rings on our hands, everyone is going to know. I mean, I am perfectly fine with that, but how do you feel? Should we wait until they notice and figure it out, or do you want to make an announcement. I mean they are like our family. A very dysfunctional family, but family none the less." Calliope says.

"Even though I really do not care what anyone has to say about it, you are right about them being like our family. How about we have a dinner this weekend. It's the first day that most of us are off in such a long time, and you know how they all love your cooking. We could keep it between us for two more days, and then we can tell them together. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me. You are full of awesome ideas. But don't get too used to not wearing that ring. You have until the dinner and then it goes back on and can never come off." Callie says with a serious, yet joking tone.

"Hmmph, the same goes for you pretty lady. Even if that ring isn't on your finger, you're spoken for." I play right back.

We are enjoying our time together, just the two of us when suddenly a knock at the front door causes us to pull apart.

"Are you expecting someone? I ask Callie. She looks at me just as confused.

"No. And I'm assuming you aren't either by the look on your face."

"I'll go see who it is. You stay here and keep those lips warm. We still have an hour and fifteen minutes before you leave for work, and I plan to use every last spare minute." I wink at my latina and start to walk downstairs, only stopping to slip on Callie's discarded hoodie, and some of my yoga pants.

The knocking at the door has become louder, and is now matched with a repetitive ringing of the doorbell.

"I'm coming! Hold your hor—" I do not finish my sentence because when I open the front door, I am greeted by two people I never expected to see on our front porch. Considering Miami is on the other side of the country. But standing in front of me, in the flesh, living and breathing are Mr. and Mrs. Torres.

"Uh. Hi?" I finally say.

"Ms. Robbins. It's nice to see you again. I apologize for just showing up unannounced but is Calliope home?" Mr. Torres asks.

"Yes. Yes she is. She is upstairs." I say. Not noticing that I am still standing there frozen in one place.

"Would it be ok if we came in while we wait for you to get her?"

"Oh of course. I'm so sorry. Please. Come in." I say as I step back and open the door for the two Torres' to come inside.

I quickly stick my hand inside of Callie's hoodie pocket to hide my ring. The last thing I need right now is to set Mrs. Torres off like a stick of dynamite.

"I'll just run upstairs and get Callie for you. Make yourselves at home. The living room is that way." I say as I point towards the room. As soon as they turn away, I make a mad dash up the stairs towards our bedroom and fling the door open and quickly shut it behind me.

Out of breath and eyes open as wide as they possibly can be, I lean my back against the door.

"Babe, who is here? And why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Because I just saw two Ghosts. And they are sitting on our couch. The one we have hot, dirty, unmentionable sex on! And they also answer to Mr. and Mrs. Torres!"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Your parents are downstairs. As in here, in Seattle.. not in Miami kind of downstairs. So I recommend that you put on some clothes, cover those hickeys on your neck and march your butt down there before they come up here in search of you. I do not think your mother would enjoy seeing you in all your nakedness. Not to mention your father will no longer have to wonder what exactly it is I do to his little girl if he sees the hickeys that are taking up residence across your body!"

"Um, Arizona. Take a breath babe. And calm down. You also might want to look in the mirror because if my parents have eyes, then I'm sure they just saw the hickeys that are proudly on display across _your _neck."

"OH MY GOD! This is your fault Callie! You did this to me." I say as I look at my reflection in the mirror. Hickeys on my neck to go right along with my just got fucked hair. Awesome! I think to myself sarcastically.

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining one bit last night. Or this morning for that matter."

"Not funny Calliope! Now get your pretty butt downstairs and see what exactly is going on while I try to make myself look like less of a hot mess."

I watch Callie put her clothes on and walk out of our bedroom. I look up and send a silent prayer to whatever it is out there that this isn't going to be a huge disaster. The last time the Torres' were in the same room with my fiancée it did not end well. I quickly brush my hair and dress more appropriately in something to cover the marks on my neck, and walk out of the room. I stop at the top of the stairs as I hear the three of them speaking.

Please let this go well. For Callie's sake. She doesn't need anymore negative in her life. I think to myself. I decide to stay at the top of the stairs, out of view, but not out of earshot. I will stay out of this as long as Callie can handle it, but the second I hear either of them disrespect Calliope in our home, I am stepping in. Enough is enough, and Callie is my family now. I will not let them hurt her. I was raised to protect the things that I love, and I love nothing in this world more than Calliope.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 – LAY IT ALL ON THE TABLE

CALLIE'S POV

Sitting in my living room, face to face with my parents is not exactly how I imagined I would be spending this hour before work. I was perfectly content on spending it in several compromising positions with my new fiancé. But as luck would have it, here I am. Sitting here making uncomfortable chit chat with my parents. Or should I say, with my father. Because my mother has yet to utter one word since I entered the room. My parents are both sitting on the edge of the couch, and I am perched on the recliner.

"Mom, dad… I am happy to see you both. Don't get me wrong. But what exactly is it that has brought you both all the way to Seattle. I'm assuming it's not a business trip?" I ask almost afraid of the answer.

"Calliope, your mother and I are here to talk to you. And hopefully Arizona can join us afterwards to continue the conversation. But your mother has some things to say to you alone first." My father says.

I look towards my mother and she is staring down at her hands like they are the most interesting things in the world. She finally looks up and meets my gaze after my father gives her a slight nudge.

"Calliope, I am not sure where to begin. I know that coming here unannounced was rude of us, but your father and I wanted to speak to you face to face. I know that I was less than welcoming to Ms. Robbins-

"Arizona. Her name is Arizona. Say that out loud mother. She has a name. And if you are going to continue, then atleast recognize that she has a name." I say annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Arizona was treated unfairly during your visit. And I didn't realize how uncomfortable she must have been due to my behavior until your father, as well as your sister pointed it out to me. Forgive me for not understand the lifestyle you are now living, because it is not something I can completely process over a short amount of time. But I am aware of how happy Ms. Rob - Arizona, makes you. It has been a very long time since I have seen you look as happy as you did the day you stood there and told us how much you love her. It's my job as a mother to want someone for my daughter that is going to take care of her. And I do not mean financially. Because you don't need that. But I mean emotionally. To guard your heart and keep it safe. And that is all I want for you darling. For your heart to be treasured. And if you tell me that Arizona does those things for you, then I promise you right now, that I will do everything I can to learn to keep my opinions to myself. And to treat your relationship like I would any other. I just need my daughter to tell me that I do not need to worry."

"Mom, I… I don't even know where to start. It means a lot to me that you came all this way to tell me that. But the way you made me feel hurts. I can't pretend that your actions didn't cut me deeply. Not to mention the way I know it hurt Arizona. She may seem tough on the outside, and hasn't said anything about being hurt, but I know her. When we went to Colorado, her family treated me like I had been in the family for years. The welcomed me into their home and accepted me for who I am. The person that loves their daughter unconditionally. And that's exactly how they love Arizona. It doesn't matter if I am in love with a man, or a woman.. Love is love. And it's a beautiful thing. Not something to be looked at through squinted eyes or turned up noses. It's beautiful. The way Arizona loves me makes me feel like I am the most special person in this entire world. Nobody has ever made me feel like this. She is it for me mom. She really is. And it is a good thing that you are going to make an effort here, because Arizona isn't going anywhere. She is going to be in my life. So yes, I am telling you that you..do..not..need..to..worry. " I punctuate each word so I make sure she really hears me.

"Your father and I are very happy for you Calliope. And hopefully we can find a way to start over. Or atleast start somewhere towards fixing our relationship. I would really love to get to know Arizona. I only hope that she will allow me the opportunity." Mrs. Torres says.

I stand and walk over to my parents and they both stand to wrap me into a hug. We stand there for I'm not sure how long and I just absorb them. It has been so long since I have been able to be near my parents this way. Since the moment I told them that I was attracted to a woman, they have kept me at arms length. Even though my father has taken this much better than my mom, he wasn't completely comfortable with the situation. I pull away and look at my parents.

"I am going to go upstairs and get dressed for work. Then Arizona and I will come down and talk for a few minutes. I wish I could visit longer, but I have to be at the hospital soon. It has been really crazy at work lately because of the two hospitals merging, so Arizona and I have been really exhausted. I'll be back down in a few moments. Make yourselves comfortable."

I start to run up the stairs, and then I notice my gorgeous blonde standing at the top. I'm not sure how long she has been there, but judging by the smile on her face, she's been there for a while. I make it to the top, and I don't even have to say a word. Arizona wraps me into a tight hug.

"I can't believe they are here. I can't believe my MOTHER just apologized." I say almost in tears.

"I know baby, I am so happy for you. You deserve to have your parents in your life and for them to accept you."

I just smile and kiss Arizona lightly on the lips. I take her by the hand and we walk inside out bedroom. I tell Arizona that I am going to take a quick shower since I am seriously running out of time. She sends me off to the shower with the promise of getting my clothes ready for me.

I make my shower super quick, and put on my makeup the quickest way I can before I fix my hair and make sure I am dressed for work. I walk out into the bedroom and see Arizona sitting on the bed staring down at her engagement ring. I walk over and sit beside her on the bed.

"Ari? What's the matter?" I ask

"I am ok Calliope. I just know that we have to take these off and I thought it wouldn't be so weird doing that. Considering I never thought I would be engaged, I'm finding it super hard to take this off."

"You don't have to if you don't want to babe. We can just tell people. I mean it's not like we are ashamed of being engaged. We can keep them on."

"No, no its ok. We need to tell everyone the right way. This is important to both of us. I am just being a huge baby about this. I mean even if I don't have the ring on my finger, I know we are engaged and that it what matters to me." Arizona says.

"How about this. Hang on, don't move." I say as I stand and walk over to the jewelry box on our dresser. I pull out two of my silver chains and walk back over to Arizona. I take the ring from her finger and slip in on one of the chains. I place one around her neck before I do the same with my own. I tuck the chain inside of my shirt and Arizona mimics my actions.

"There. Now they can be close to us at all times. And it's only a couple of days before we make the big announcement and then we can do away with these necklaces. Ok baby?" I ask my fiancée.

Instead of saying anything, Arizona places her hand over her heart, over the top of her shirt and feeling the ring against her chest. She smiles at me and nods her head to show me she understands and agrees with me.

"We better get back downstairs. My parents are still down there, and I have to be at the hospital soon. Do you want to ride into work together since you have to be in shortly after me?"

"I would love that Calliope. Let's go down and have a cup of coffee with your parents before we have to leave."

We walk downstairs and Arizona greets my parents. My father stands and gives Arizona a hug and says hello. My mom sticks her hand out to shake Arizonas.

"Hello again Arizona." My mom says to her.

"Hi Mrs. Torres. Calliope and I were just about to have a cup of coffee, if you both would like to join us. We have to leave for work very soon, but we have time for a cup." Arizona offers my parents.

"We would love some." My father says as they follow Arizona and myself into the kitchen.

We all sit around the breakfast table in our kitchen. My mother looks around the house and then looks back to Arizona and I.

"This house is really beautiful girls. You have decorated it nicely. Very homey." My mom says genuinely.

"Thank you Mom. We love it here. It's the perfect size for us and for the family we plan to have one day." I squeeze Arizonas hand under the table and turn to look at her.

Arizona looks at me, and she already knows where I am going with this conversation. She silently nods, giving me a silent go ahead.

"Mami, Papi, Arizona and I have something to tell you both. I planned to call and tell you, but since you are both here, I think it's best for us to tell you in person." I take a deep breath, blowing my bangs up with the breath I exhale.

"Arizona and I are engaged. We are going to be married. I'm not sure when, because we only become officially engaged last night, but I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. They passed the law granting same sex marriages here in Washington already, and we plan to get married and make a life together." I finish and look towards my mother half expecting her to run out of the house, or say some very rude words at the least. Instead I find her with a smile of her face. Matching the one spread across my fathers.

"Oh my goodness Carlos! Our baby girl is getting married!" Mami cries out. My father takes my free hand off the table, as well as Arizonas into his own. He smiles at us both.

"I am so happy for the both of you. Congratulations. I know you are going to have a very long and happy marriage." Papi says.

That is all it took, and the tears fell from my eyes. My parents are sitting across from me, in my home, accepting my fiancée for exactly what she is, and are offering their congratulations. It has my mind spinning.

"Thank you both. We are very excited about it. But we plan to keep it to ourselves until this weekend. We are going to have a dinner and invite our friends from work to make the official announcement." Arizona says.

"Well, I think its outstanding news. Do you have a date in mind or is that still undecided?" Papi asks.

"Well, we haven't gotten that far. But as soon as we decide, I promise you will be two of the first people we call." Arizona assures them.

After another round of best wishes from my parents, Arizona and I explain that we have to take off and head into the hospital. We already know that we are going to be a little late, but after what just happened, it is well worth it. My parents left to go check into a hotel, and promised that they would come back soon and made us promise to come visit again as well. So Arizona and I jump into her prius and head into work. Smiles shining on both of our faces.

Once we arrive at SGMW, we both walk into the front lobby hand in hand. But the beautiful bubble we have been floating in since last night quickly gets popped when my pager starts blaring. I look down and see that it is a Trama page to the Emergency Room.

"Well, back to reality" I say quite simply.

"Yeah, back to the hustle and bustle. Too bad we couldn't have stayed home all day and enjoyed the peace and quiet." Arizona says.

We give eachother a quick peck and split in different directions. I know Arizona doesn't have to be here for another couple of hours, so it was no surprise when I saw her walking towards Teddy to catch up. I head up to chance into my scrubs really quickly so I can head down to the E.R. to see what is going on.

After I change and put my things up into my locker, I head towards the elevator. Just before the doors shut, Mark slides inside with me.

"Hey Torres. How are you? I feel like we never get to talk or hang out anymore." Mark says to me.

"Hey Mark. I'm doing good. Really good actually. And I know, it has just been so insane lately. Between work, getting things settled at the house, and trying to find time to actually spend with Arizona I feel like time is literally passing me by."

"So things are going well with you and blondie? Not tired of playing lesbian household yet?"

"Ha! No way. This is even better than I imagined. Life with Arizona is just perfect." I smile just thinking to myself about how great she is.

"Earth to Callie… Mark says. I didn't hear him calling my name several times until he was waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Oh sorry Mark. What were you saying?" I apologize for blanking out.

"Nothing. Nevermind." He says. I can tell something is bothering him, and just as I am fixing to ask him, the elevator opens and I am submerged into total chaos that is better known as the Emergency Room.

I turn back to tell Mark goodbye, and notice that the doors have already closed, and Mark is nowhere in sight. I could tell something was different with him, but I just couldn't get into it right now. I have more on my plate than I can chew, and I have to get things done. One thing at a time. And right now, focusing on this patient is top priority.

I jump into my work and before I know it, I am scrubbed in and elbow deep in a mans leg. Things seemed to be going just fine until they just weren't. I heard the heart monitor going off. Screaming through the air, signaling us that our patient was in grave danger. I look up and realize that I have to abandon the work I'm doing on his leg, and focus on keeping him alive. I yell for my scrub nurse to charge the paddles and she does. "CLEAR" I yell out before I shock the mans system once. Nothing happens, so I order a second charge, the deliver the shock. Finally I get a faint heart rhythm and I yell for someone to page Altman. I might have the patient stable for now, but I know he won't stay that way. And the last thing I want to do is go out there and explain to some woman that her husband died of heart failure while getting his knee replaced.

Minutes passed and I have asked my scrub nurse several times if someone did in fact page Teddy. Every time she says that she has. And just when I am fixing to blow a gasket, the doors to my OR slide open, and two women enter my OR. I stand there frozen… and the next thing I know, I hear the scalpel hit the floor with a loud "Clank".

_This can't be happening. This is impossible. How am I supposed to finish this surgery? Give this man full functionality of his leg with those blue eyes staring at me that way. I feel like every bit of my insides are on fire. But this is not the type of fire I am used to. And those are not the blue eyes I am used to looking at and melting. No those are the blue eyes of someone who broke me….. _


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 – YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS?!

CALLIE'S POV

_This can't be happening. This is impossible. How am I supposed to finish this surgery? Give this man full functionality of his leg with those blue eyes staring at me that way. I feel like every bit of my insides are on fire. But this is not the type of fire I am used to. And those are not the blue eyes I am used to looking at and melting. No those are the blue eyes of someone who broke me….. _

I feel as if I am going to pass out. Like my legs are going to give out right from under me. Shock, anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness, pain. Those are five things that make up what I am feeling at this very moment. Standing in the middle of the OR frozen like a statue and unable to speak all because of the blue eyed blonde that walked in beside Teddy.

Everyone is moving around as if they do not even notice me and my dilemma. Teddy is already hard at work on the patient, and the other heart surgeon is standing next to her frozen much like myself. Erica Hahn is in the same OR as I am. At the same moment. A million questions are running through my mind, and I suddenly feel as though I am going to be sick. Teddy says something and it causes Erica to turn her attention to the patient and finally break eye contact with me. That gives me the opportunity to snap out of my state of shock and look to the patient as well.

Teddy informs me that she has to open the patient up due to some complications, and tells me to continue with his knee. After shaking off the feelings I am having the best I can, I turn to my scrub nurse and ask for a second scalpel. I get back to work on his knee, and the looks I am getting from Erica feel as though they are burning right through me. I push away any thoughts I have and focus. I finish the knee replacement quickly, and turn the patient over to Teddy and instruct my intern to close up.

I walk out of the OR and rip the gown from my body. Slamming it and my surgical gloves into the waste basket. I lean over the trash can and empty the contents of my stomach into it. I feel dizzy. Almost like I am going to hyperventilate. And then I hear the air tight doors open. I am terrified to look back to see who it is. In fear of it being the one person I do not want to look at, much less be alone in this room with. But of course, as my shitty luck would have it, I turn and become face to face with my ex girlfriend/best friend.

"Callie I need to—" Erica begins before I quickly cut her off.

"No! You do not get to stand here and give me any explanations. None! Do you hear me? There is nothing that you can say that would possibly interest me. You said everything you needed to say by disappearing the way you did. Fucking Hoodini. You just *poof* disappeared into thin air. Like you were a figment of my imagination. So no. You do not get to stand here and say anything to me. Do you understand me? Stay away from me DOCTOR Hahn. Stay far, far away from me." I shout at the cardio surgeon.

I do not feel my legs moving. I cannot feel them pushing me towards the empty stairwell. I open the door, and then turn and collapse on the step. I sit there for a few moments with my head in my hands, trying to take deep breaths. What in the hell is she doing here? I keep asking myself over and over. It's been well over a year since she just up and left. Without a word, or so much as a text message saying to fuck off. She picked up with her life and kept on going as if I never even existed.

I woke up this morning the happiest I have ever been in my life. I then get my parents back in my life and that makes it even better. Then I start my work day off with a smile on my face and a kiss from my perfect fiancé. Then BAM. Out of nowhere someone comes and kicks my legs out from under me. I try my best to calm my nerves, but nothing is working. I hear someone open the door on the floor above me, followed by footsteps coming down the stairs. I do my best to just ignore them, hoping and praying that they just keep on going and ignore me completely. But of course, my shitty luck continues as Merideth Grey stops right next to me.

"Dr. Torres, are you alright? You don't look too good." She says with concern lacing her voice.

"I'm great! I'm just fucking peachy!" I yell at the undeserving intern.

"Ookay. Well I am sorry to have bothered you" she says before she opens the door to the floor and walks out quickly.

Moments later Mark comes barreling through the door, and I am positive that he is there because Grey told him I looked like I was about to whig out in here.

"Torres, what the hell is wrong with you? Grey just told me that you are five shades of pale in here. Are you alright?" Mark asks.

"Erica Hahn. Mark… Erica Hahn." I say flatly.

"What? What about that ice queen?" He asks me. Looking completely lost. This only tells me that he has yet to hear of her presence. Which in a way is good, because if he had known she was here, and didn't warn me, I would probably strangle him right about now.

"She is here. In the hospital. In the OR with MY patient. You know.. the OR that I was just operating in along side her and Altman."

"What the fuck? You gotta be joking me. Why on earth would Erica Hahn be back at SGMW? I heard she took a job at some hospital in New York." Mark says just as clueless as I am.

"Well, regardless of where she took a job, she is standing in there operating right next to Teddy. I almost lost it in there. I froze. With a patient cut wide open. I FROZE! What kind of a surgeon does that? A man was laying there cut open and I couldn't even pull my head out of my ass and do my job. She walked in and I froze like a scared little puppy." I say, with anger towards myself.

"Cal, you had no idea that she was going to walk in there. The woman really pulled a fast one on you, and you never got any answers. So of course you are allowed to be a little freaked out. A little shocked. And honestly, a LOT pist off." Mark says as he sits down next to me on the step and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"She hurt you Cal. No matter how you want to look at it. Sure, you weren't in love with her. And you didn't light up the way you do with blondie, but still. Hahn helped get you through the whole George the cheating husband ordeal, and you did get close. Maybe it was more of a friendship than a relationship, but when she left, you lost a piece of you."

"Your right Mark. I am just so confused. Not confused about my feelings for her. Because I have learned what love really does feel like, but I'm confused as to how she could just walk away from me like she didn't have a care in the world. Like I meant absolutely nothing to her. Who does that? Who can be that cold and then show up here expecting me to want to sit down and catch up over coffee?"

"I don't know Callie. But I think you should talk to her. Not like that, so don't jump my case over it. I just mean that you should talk to her. Hear her out. Get some answers to your questions so you can really close that chapter of your life. If you are really serious about you and Robbins, then you need to put this Erica nonsense behind you for good."

"Thanks Mark. I'm not real sure when you became so good at pep talks, but I am thankful for it." I smile and lean my head against his shoulder. "And I really am serious about Arizona. So I need to talk to Erica and get it over with."

I stand up and brush myself off before turning and thanking Mark. I open the door to the floor and make my way inside. I am going to get through this day if it kills me. I say to myself. Now, I need to go find Arizona and tell her just what the hell is going on.

ARIZONA'S POV

"_Yeah, and then Hahn walked in and Dr. Torres froze. She dropped her scalpel and couldn't even speak. It was like every one else in the room disappeared. Dr. Altman got busy working on the patient, and Torres as well as Hahn stood there looking at eachother. The tension was so think in there that you could cut it with a knife." Says Nurse 1. _

"_You do know the story behind them right? Apparently Dr. Torres was having an affair with Dr. Sloan from plastics while she was supposed to be in a relationship with Hahn. But once Hahn found out about their on call room hook ups, she hopped on the first plane she could find to New York. She emailed the chief the next day to let him know that she had quit, and that was the last time anybody heard from her. I can't believe she is here. I wonder what she is doing here anyways." Says Nurse 2._

"_Well I heard that she came back for Dr. Torres. That she realized that she still loved her and wanted to try again." Says Nurse 3_

"_But isn't she like seeing Dr. Robbins? I mean I heard that they just bout a house or something. She is going to be so crushed when Dr. Torres goes running back into Dr. Hahn's arms. Poor woman." Says Nurse 1_

Now it is my turn to stand there frozen like an idiot. After listening to the nurses go on and on, I had to get away. I couldn't keep listening to them gossip. I was trying to process the information I had just heard. I couldn't be sure about most of the things they said, because we have been proven time and time again that 98% of the bullshit stories start with the nurses in this place. But the part about Erica Hahn being inside the walls of this hospital got right under my skin. I was not prepared for this. Not by any means. I know Calliope loves me, and I have no doubt about her commitment to me. I am not worried about the foundation of our relationship what so ever. What has me going crazy is knowing how badly Hahn hurt my fiancée, and the thought of her trying to do it again sets my blood on fire. And from what the nurses just said, assuming that it is true about the OR, I am ready to go all playground Arizona on a one Erica Hahn. I will be damned if she is going to get near my Calliope and cause her anymore pain.

I look for Karev, and once I find him I pull him off to the side of the hallway out of ears length from the nurses.

"Karev! I need you to do me a favor. I need you to cover for me for the next hour or so. I need you to do this with no questions asked, then I will let you have a solo surgery next week. You have my word! But if anyone comes looking for me, even Calliope, you have to make something up that will keep them off my trail. Undersood?"

"Seriously? A solo surgery? No problem. Your as good as vapor. Now go!" he says.

I nod and start to walk away. I instructed him to page me with all 3's if it is something that I really need to address, like the chief or a dying patient. Other than that, he has me covered. So now I am on the prowl. For one Erica Hahn. And I feel sorry for the woman once I find her.

After I turn up empty handed on several floors, I walk over to the receptionist and tell her to page Dr. Hahn for a consult in room 213B. But little does anyone know, that is one empty room, and the only person that will be in there is me. I walk into the room, and before I know it I am pacing back and forth. Suddenly the door swings open, and I am met with another blue eyed blonde that mirrors my own.

"Where is the patient? I was paged to this room for a consult." Erica says before she stretches her neck to double check the room number. I move next to her and close the door and position myself between her and the only exit.

"You are in the correct room Dr. Hahn. I am the person who paged you. And we have some things to discuss. So make yourself comfortable." I say with a look to kill.

"I do not have time for this. There are REAL problems out there that need my attention. Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do with my time than meet crazy women in empty patient rooms." Erica says.

Wow. This woman really is a bitch. With a whole in her chest that pumps ice cubes. But she is no match for an angry Arizona. I stick my hand out to show her that I am not moving.

"SIT DOWN Erica. You _are_ going to hear what I have to say. If you like it or not. Because what I have to say is something you NEED to hear. So sit your ass down and shut your mouth, or I _will _help you shut it!"

_This is going to be interesting….. Keep calm Arizona._


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 – GOOD MAN IN A STORM

ARIZONA'S POV

Standing here face to face with the woman that put Callie in the position she was in when I found her makes me unable to think clearly. All I want to do is yell. Tell her how much of a horrible person she is. Tell her exactly what she did to the woman I love, but I refuse to give her that satisfaction. This woman is nothing like a person I could imagine Callie with. Callie is so pure and genuine. She loves with all she has and she loves hard. This woman doesn't deserve to know that she actually made tears fall from the brown eyes I love so deeply. I take a deep breath and count to ten in my head.

"You need to tell me exactly what it is that you need, because I have a lot to do today, and you are wasting my time!" Erica says coldly.

"Listen up Dr. Hahn. I don't know you, and I honestly don't want to. But I do know OF you, and I'll be blunt. I do not like anything about you. Maybe I don't have all the facts, but I have the facts that matter. And that is exactly why we are in this room right now."

"What on earth are you talking about? And who the hell are you anyway!?"

"Who I am is not your concern. On the other hand, _what_ I am here for is very much a concern of yours. Callie is happy. She has moved on and started a life. One that she deserves. What you are doing back working here is none of my business. But if it has anything to do with Callie, then I will make it my business. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. To protect the things that I love, and I love Callie. That's right. You heard me correctly. I am the woman who came in and put the pieces of Callie's heart back together after you broke it into dust. We have a life. A happy life. And I will be damned if you are going to do anything to try to interfere with that. But let me get one thing straight. In case you are wondering. I am not intimidated by you. I do not feel threatened by you. I know that if it came down to her making a choice, there would be no competition. She would choose me every time. Because I am a constant in her life. I don't run when things get scary. I don't walk away from her when things get tough. I stay. I fight for her. And I will continue to fight for her. You need to go back under whatever rock you climbed out from under and stay there." I finally finish saying and I feel like my head is going to explode.

With a smile and even a laugh, Erica stands and walks over to me. Her cockiness is eery. Like she finds the things I'm saying entertaining.

"Callie is a big girl. She doesn't need you to fight her battles, nor to defend her honor. You do not know Callie the way I do. We were not just lovers, we were best friends. Which means we talked about everything. Life, fears, dreams and so much more. If I wanted Callie back, then I would have her. " Erica says as she looks down to my name tag. "So if you will excuse me Ms. Robbins, I must get back to my patient."

I square my shoulders and press my chest up against the cardio surgeon. Making sure to look her right in the eyes. No fear, no weakness. Just cold rage pouring out of me.

"I will _not _repeat myself Hahn. You are a cold hearted, pathetic excuse for a human being. And you are correct. Callie doesn't need me to fight her battles or defend her honor to someone like you. She can do that all on her own. But I will not let you leave this room until you get it through that thick skull of yours that she is off limits. Leave her alone. Or you will need Derrick Sheppard to repair the damage I will do to that pretty head of yours. For being such a smart woman, you are awfully stupid. Because if you think I am intimidated by you, then you have some shit really screwed up in that head of yours. Stay AWAY from her. You have done more than enough for someone that says they were her "friend. I do not see what Callie saw in you." With a laugh I continue "you were the rebound girl. You know, the one that helped her get through the whole broken marriage fiasco. And yeah, you were her first woman, and _trust_ me, I honestly thank you for that one. Because the woman has _incredible_ talent in that department. Which does not go unappreciated by me daily."

I step away from Erica and for the first time she is speechless. Standing there with her mouth wide open. I take that as a sign of her understanding and I turn to leave the room. Only stopping to say, "Have a great day Dr. Hahn. Oh, and it's Mrs. Robbins soon enough. But Dr. Robbins will work just the same." And with a wink, I walk out and shut the door behind myself leaving the Ice Bitch to stew in her own thoughts.

I barely make my way around the corner before I run smack dab into the topic of my conversation in the flesh.

"Oomph. Where are you off to in such a hurry babe?" Callie asks.

"Hey baby, I was coming to look for you actually. Thought you might want to get a coffee and maybe duck into an on call room for a bit?" Hoping that she doesn't notice that my heart is racing and my hands are still sweaty from my confrontation.

"That sounds great. I was looking for you as well. I needed to talk to you if you had the time. Come on, we can walk down to the coffee cart together." Callie says.

We walk side by side to the cafeteria without really saying anything to eachother. We smile at the passing nurses. Callie seems to be unaware of the whispers and looks we are getting, but I am more than aware of it. There's no telling what rumors are spreading by now, because I am almost positive that there was atleast one nurse that saw Erica and I both enter that room. I know I have to tell Callie about my conversation with Erica, but that currently has me scared shitless.

After we order our coffee, we head up to the Peds wing and walk into our usual on call room. I lock the door, hoping that nobody comes to bother us so we can have this conversation without interruptions. I walk over and sit next to Calliope on the bed. I can tell she is nervous about something and it kinda has me scared a little. Worried that maybe she knows already.

"Arizona, I need to say something, and I do not want you to take it the wrong way. Because I want to start off by saying that I love you. I am so in love with you, and I want to marry you more than I have ever wanted anything.."

That only adds to my now swarming butterflies in my stomach. I am not sure what to prepare myself for, so I take her pause as my opportunity to jump in.

"Calliope, wait. Before you say whatever it is your saying, I have to tell you something. I saw Erica. I know she is here, and we had a little, "talk", I guess you could say. I know I probably overstepped my boundaries, but the thought of that woman making you upset or uncomfortable just set me off. I won't let her upset you or hurt you anymore than she already has. I am so sorry for not coming to you first, but I am not sorry for what I said to her. "

I look at Callie, expecting her to start pacing and yelling at me in Spanish. For her to say something… anything. But instead she sits there silent, and staring at me. I almost prefer her yelling at me, because atleast that way I know what mood she is in. But a few minutes pass, and she says nothing. I can see the wheels in her head turning. And I start preparing myself for the wrath of Hurricane Calliope. So needless to say when she took my hand in hers and kissed the back of my hand I was a tad shocked.

"Arizona, nobody has ever defended me the way you do. It really does make me fall even more in love with you. I am so thankful for having you protect me. You make me feel safe, and loved and cherished. You are one of a kind. And I love how fiercely you love. It makes you who you are. And that is someone that I am deeply in love with. I was only going to tell you that I think I should talk to Erica. Not like that, not even close. But I do not know if I will ever get the opportunity to receive answers from her for what she did if I don't do it now. I do not want to hear how she feels or doesn't feel about me. I only want to know why she did it. Why she left the way she did. That way I can put this completely behind me and never have to revisit the subject. I need to close this chapter of my life once and for all. But I can't do it unless you are ok with it. I will not do something to jeopardize our relationship." Callie says.

I take a deep breath, and pull Callie's hand up against my chest and hold it there. I close my eyes and just enjoy a moment of closeness with my fiancée. When I open them, I look deep into the brown orbs that can see all the way into my soul.

"Calliope, I understand and of course I support you. And if you need me for anything, you know all you have to do is page me, and I am there. We are in this together, no matter what." I say.

Callie smiles and then gives me a small kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Arizona. And the first sign of me breaking down, I promise to get away from her as quickly as possible, and get ahold of you. Deal?"

"Deal." I say in return. And then I seal it with a real kiss. A slow, soft and intimate kiss between my fiancé and myself. Any hidden doubt or fear I might have had quickly disappear once I feel her kissing me.

We stand and walk out of the room together, and head to the elevator. I told Calliope that I would walk her down to her office, before I got ready to scrub in. We are standing in the elevator, just the two of us stealing little kisses, and I lose count on how many times Callie ends up with her hand grabbing on my butt. I just laugh and smile. That is until the doors opened, and the she devil steps in. I have to admit, the woman has huge brass ones, because if I were in her position and the elevator stopped with the two of us on it, I would have easily stepped back and waiting for the next. But instead, here we are. My fiancée, myself, and her ex. This day just can't get any more awkward I think to myslelf.

Finally, the elevator dings and the double doors open. I watch Callie walk out and just before Erica gets off as well, I kiss Callie and press the button to take me back up to my floor. I don't miss the wink and killer smile my fiancée shoots me before the doors close. "Shit, shit, shit" I say to myself. Knowing that they are alone in this hospital somewhere makes me want to break things. So I head to the room I have watched Callie remove hundreds of casts. I grab the metal hammer and place a couple of old casts. I swing and swing, not knowing how much anger is inside of me, so I just continue my destruction.

After about 34 casts, and checking back in with Alex, I make my rounds to check on my patients. The whole time I am going through the motions of my job. Same things as always on our slow days. I normally would just head home, but I realized that Callie and I rode into work together today, so I have to wait for her. She was supposed to get off first today, but with her schedule being as insane as it is,

I am coming out of my patients room when I notice Calliope walking towards me. "Uh oh, I think to myself. I just know she is going to break some kind of bone in my body, but instead she asked me if I could spare 5 minutes of my time. I quickly agree and we are standing in the hallway and are out of the way and able to speak privately.

I force myself to ask the question that I am dreading. "So how did it go with Erica." I ask even though I really don't want to hear about how great it was to sit and catch up over lunch. But instead she looks as if a huge weight has been lifted.

"She is gone Arizona. She sent the chief an email, before she sent it out to everyone on the hospital email account. She just picked up and left. Just like she is known for. But I think this was best. I mean I saw her, and I couldn't see what I saw in that woman. Because she is nothing like the type of person I want, and the type of person that I have already." Callie says.

"I'm sorry she left again without explaining babe. But I am here for you, in any way I can be."

It's ok baby. It just reminded me of what a great choice I made. You are perfect to me. Callie says. What do you say we get out of here. We are burning daylight and I would really like to check out the jacoozi on the back deck. What do you think?"

_Let's go home… _


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23 – DYSFUNTIONAL FAMILY

CALLIE'S POV

The weekend is finally here. We have been looking forward to this day because we are finally able to spend an entire weekend in our home, at the same time. Which is a huge deal considering we get very little time like this. Today is a big day because we are having dinner with all of our friends to announce our engagement. It has been incredibly hard to keep it a secret when all I want to do is tell everyone I come in contact with. But I did promise Arizona that we would wait and tell them together.

I am hard at work in the kitchen, preparing enough food to feed a small army, and Arizona is on her way home from the liquor store. In our group, tequila is almost like a second food group, and considering that both Christina and Merideth are going to be here tonight, we figured we should stock up. Kicking back, and just having a great time is something we all need after the way work has been.

I walk over to my ipod and hit play on the dock. Soon the playlist Arizona made for me is blaring through the speakers. Her taste in music has changed a bit since we got together. She used to lean towards mellow music, but now her playlist includes some Flo Rida and some Adam Levine and it makes me laugh everytime I see her bobbing her head and dancing around the house singing to "Whistle". I don't think she even realizes what that song is about. And it makes me laugh to myself.

I am almost finished with the sauce for the chicken and am currently busy dancing around the kitchen when I turn around and am startled by Arizona standing there watching me with a huge smile on her face. I just dance over to her and start wiggling my hips against her. It isn't long before she is drawn in and is dancing right along with me. We are both laughing and get caught up in our dancing when the doorbell rings. Arizona goes over and stops the music and heads to the door to let our friends in.

Mark, Lexie, Alex and Bailey are the first to arrive. Arizona shows them inside and serves them some wine. Everyone is curious what this dinner is about, and we promise to tell them as soon as everyone is here. Soon Christina, Owen, Merideth, Derrick, and Teddy show up and we all sit down at the dining room table. Arizona sits next to me, and everyone else is gathered around the table serving their plates. Bailey soon speaks up, because lets face it. Bailey isn't someone that has a filter and just says whatever is on her mind.

"Ok, so you two need to spill it. We are all here like you requested, and you need to quit beating around the bush and catch us up to speed on this big secret." Bailey says.

I reach across the table and take Arizona's hand in my own. I give her a gentle squeeze and a smile. She gives me a wink and her beautiful dimples signaling me to go ahead and make the announcement. So I turn to face our friends/family and stand up.

"Everyone… Arizona and I are so happy that you could all make it. I know that it has been almost impossible for any of us to have down time, and I know that you all have other things you would rather be doing on your day off, but we are so happy that we get to share this moment with you all." I start off saying. "Friends are important, and friends that are practically family are even more important. And we consider you guys all like our family. And we hope that when the big day comes, we will see each of you there. If you are wondering what day I am referring to, I am talking about the day Arizona and I get married. We are engaged!" I finish with a huge smile.

Everyone claps and gives us their congratulations. It makes Arizona and I both extremely happy that they are excited for us. Their blessing is important to us both. After Derrick makes a toast in our honor, we all fall into casual conversation and enjoy our dinner. Of course it isn't long before surgeries become the topic of conversation and we all have our own colorful opinions about each case. But it is comfortable and we are all together. Even if it only happens on a rare occasion.

ARIZONA'S POV

We had a beautiful dinner with our friends, and Callie's chicken was delicious as always. Everyone is not sitting outside on our deck enjoying the beautiful weather and starting on the tequila. It's a good thing I bought extra since Christina and Merideth can drink enough to put a tequila company out of business. I sent Callie outside to relax with our friends so I could clean up. It took a lot of convincing, but I assured her that I would clean up considering she cooked, and then I would join everyone outside right after. So after she finally agreed and walked outside, I got started on loading the dish washer. Just as I am about to finish, I am joined in the kitchen by Mark.

"Hey Mark. Did you need something?" I ask him. Giving my best smile and really trying to be polite to Callie's best friend. But I notice that he doesn't even make eye contact with me and opens the refrigerator.

"Mark? Everything ok? You look like you have something on your mind."

After grabbing the limes, he closes the refrigerator and turns to face me. He has a very cold expression and even squints his eyes to look at me.

"Look Robbins. I know that I don't know you near as well as Callie does, but I do know Callie. And I will not sit back and pretend that I don't have any problem with you guys going so quickly. You turned down the fucking Carter Maddison Grant to stay here. NOBODY does that. You might think it's all butterflies and rainbows right now, but what about in ten years huh? When Callie is nice and comfortable with you, and there are 2.5 kids running around this house and you realize that you missed out on something huge? What then? You make her life a living hell, and make her watch you mope around because Poor you gave up your dreams for a family life. She deserves better than that. She deserves to be loved. And to be number one and STAY number one. She is the most lovable woman in this world. And you better not forget it." Mark says.

I stand there for a minute shocked. Sure, I expected the whole don't hurt my best friend speech, but this was so much more than that. If I ever had any question about his feelings for Callie, I don't anymore. Because he has just proven me right. He is in love with her.

"I put Callie first, and she will stay first. I won't look back and regret my choices, because I want the same things Callie does. But you, Mark fucking Sloan, need to keep your nose out of my relationship. Just because you didn't have the balls to tell Calliope how you really feel about her is NOT my problem. You had her in your reach. After Erica. Hell, DURING Erica. You had her right there, and you let her go. You weren't man enough to step up and fight for what you wanted. You took for granted that she would always be there. To boost your ego, and satisfy you when you weren't currently screwing anything that would spread it's legs. Have you ever told her? Huh? Have you admitted to Callie that you are in love with her? Have you admitted to LEXIE that you are in love with Callie?" I spit out like venom.

Mark doesn't respond right away. He stands up tall, and takes a deep breath making his chest swell up. Fighting back the anger he has, and I know I hit a nerve. I hit the nail right on the head.

"Admit it Mark! You love her, and you don't like me because I have her. And it pisses you off that she fell in love with me instead of you. Be a man. Admit it." I am now yelling at him.

"FINE! I LOVE HER! AND I HATE THAT SHE FELL FOR YOU. SHE WOULD HAVE FELL FOR ME IF YOU HADN'T CHASED HER INTO THE GOD DAMN RESTROOM AND WORKED YOUR LITTLE LESBIAN MAGIC. WE WERE HAPPY BEFORE YOU CAME INTO THE PICTURE. SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO PICK YOU. DAMMIT!" Mark yells at the top of his lungs towards me.

I am just fixing to yell back and finish off my opinion about him when I freeze. My mouth wide open and I stare. Mark jerks his neck back and just looks at me with attitude.

"What? You out of words from your arsenal? Cat got your tongue?" Mark says sarcastically.

I just keep staring, and he finally realizes that I am not looking at him, that in fact I am looking right past him. And it makes him turn around. Only to come face to face with one stunned Calliope Torres and a now heartbroken Lexie Grey who are both there with their jaws hanging. Mark looks back and forth between the two women. He isn't even sure which one he should try to speak to first, but before he gets a chance, Lexie reaches up and slaps him across his face. And then she turns and runs out the front door of the house.

"Lex—" He starts, but realizes its too late. Because she is already long gone. So he turns to Callie. "Cal, Let me explain." He starts.

Callie holds her hand up to stop him from speaking. I just keep looking from Callie to Mark and then back. I had been trying to tell Callie for an entire year that Mark was in love with her, but noooo I kept getting told that I was crazy. That I was just being jealous and to let it all go. But now she knows I was right all along.

"No Mark. You need to turn around and walk out of this house. And the best thing you could do is not approach me for a very, _very_ long time, because I cannot even look at you. " Callie says.

"Cal, please". Mark begs in a final attempt. But once again he is met with her hand. She walks over to me and has her back to Mark.

"Just go Mark. Go away." She says in almost a whisper.

I give Mark a look to make sure he knows how serious Callie is. And that if he wants any chance of being her friend in the future he will leave. He takes what Callie says and lets it sink in, before he turns to leave. By now, everyone from outside has gathered in the dining room and witnessed most of the production. Derrick and Merideth walk out with Mark to give him a ride home since Lexie left in her car. Everyone else gathers their jackets, and say goodbye knowing that the evening is over.

After I see the last of them pull out of the drive, I start to go in search of Calliope but stop for a moment to think to myself. I do not know exactly how to approach this. Is she mad? Is she hurt? Or worse. Does she love him? I know that she loves me, but a small part of me is terrified that maybe she had always been in love with Mark, but never knew how he truly felt for her. So I take a minute and walk out to the deck to collect my own thoughts. The bottle of tequila is sitting on the railing, and I quickly take a shot. Then pick up the wine and pour me a large glass. I am completely lost at how I am supposed to process all of this. How am I supposed to be comfortable if Callie and Mark go back to being friends. After knowing once and for all that he is in love with her. How am I supposed to deal with this? I let out a long breath through puffed out cheeks when I hear the sliding glass door open and then close. So I turn and look over my shoulder to see Callie walking towards me.

We stand there in total awkward silence. Without saying anything, I slide the bottle of Tequila over to Callie, and she pours one shot, tosses it back, and then follows it with another. She sucks in a deep breath, due to the tequila burning her throat. Then we return to our silence.

Finally I decide that I have to break the silence. Because I have to know. Even if I am scared of the answer I might receive.

"Do you love him Calliope?" I breathe out finally.

_Please say no… Please say no… because what am I going to do if she says "yes"…. _


	24. Chapter 24

_CHAPTER 24 – QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS_

_Do you love him Calliope?"_

CALLIE'S POV

Those words hung in the air, and I almost couldn't believe that Arizona really asked me that. I will admit that I am in total shock after everything that just happened. And at one point in my life, I even considered what life would possibly be with if Mark and I had taken our friendship or whatever you want to call it, to the next level. But even before Arizona came along, I had dismissed that thought Knowing very well that Mark and I would _never_ make it as a couple.

"Arizona.. no. I love Mark. He has been my best friend for a long time. He was there for me when nobody else was, and he did help me through a lot of things. But no babe. I am not in love with Mark. Not even the slightest. I thought you were secure in my feelings for you. I am only in love with one person. You." I say. Hoping that this will reassure her in some way.

"I do know you love me. I just didn't know how you felt about hearing him admit his feelings. I was so worried that maybe you had some feelings buried inside for him or something. I mean, he has been your "person" for a long time. I just want you to be sure. That marrying me is what you want. Because I love you very much, but I don't want to be the person you settled for."

"God Arizona. No. Do you hear yourself? That is crazy talk. I am not settling for anything. Hell, I am the one that isn't sure how I got lucky enough to have you fall in love with me. I wouldn't even think twice about jeopardizing this relationship. Especially for Mark. I could never feel these feelings for him that I feel for you. This is a once in a lifetime love. And I will never let that go."

Arizona looks down at the ground, and I reach out to touch her chin. I life her face up to look me in the eyes.

"Ari, you are it for me. There is nobody else. Never will be. You are the person I am meant to grow old with, and you need to realize that. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. Don't be afraid. Because I won't ever hurt you if I can help it."

Arizona closes the gap between us and pulls me in for a kiss. It's slow, and we both pour our feelings into it. I close my eyes and just allow myself to enjoy this feeling. It is so easy to get lost in Arizona. She takes my breath away. And right now, I want to show her exactly how in love with her that I am.

I pull away, and kiss up the side of her neck and take her earlobe in my mouth. I gently suck on it before I whisper into her ear, "Take me to bed Arizona… I need you."

Arizona leans back and looks me in the eyes and can see how desperate I am to just enjoy her touch. That I crave it. She takes me by the hand and we walk inside, stopping only to lock the back door. As soon as it is locked, and Arizona turns around, I have her pinned against the door. My hands finding the buttons on her shirt. Arizona's hands are tangled in my hair pulling my head into her kiss. As soon as I get her shirt unbuttoned, I run my hands over clothed breasts. Causing Arizona to let a small moan escape. I have moved from kissing her lips, to running my tongue across her shoulder, down her chest. Slipping her shirt off her shoulders, and letting my fingers brush down her back. As her shirt hits the floor, I feel Arizona pulling my shirt above my head to join hers on the floor. I look into the blue eyes that I love, and pull her towards me. Kissing her all the way across the dining room.

Once we reach the stairs, we stop kissing only long enough to make our way into our bedroom. Once inside, Arizona pulls me to her, and immediately gets to work on the button of my pants. Slipping them and my underwear off in one fluid motion. She pushes me back onto the bed, and my eyes trail her body. Taking in the beauty that is all Arizona. She unbuttons her pants, and pulls them and her own underwear off, and reaches back to unhook her bra. Slowly letting it fall, and letting me run my eyes over her entire body before climbing up on top of me.

Holding herself above me, and looking down into my eyes, I see such a huge amount of love the blue orbs above. I need to connect with Arizona on a whole new level. We have made love several times, more times than I can count, but this is different. I have to put any doubt she may have to rest once and for all. I _need_ her to know that she is the only one I ever want touching me. The only person I need to be able to survive. So I sit up, and wrap my arms around the blonde that is straddling me. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, and my hands are gently moving up and down her baby soft back.

"Tú eres el único para mi Arizona. Tú eres mi mundo entero. Nadie me va a tocar como eres ahora mismo. Yo soy tuya y solo tuya" (You are the only one for me Arizona. You are my whole world. Nobody will ever touch me the way you are right now. I am yours and only yours) "Te Amo, mi amor" (I love you, my love).

Arizona doesn't speak spanish, but I know how much she loves it when I say things to her like this, especially in the privacy of our bedroom. And I know I am right, because Arizona lets out a beautiful moan as she leans her head back, giving me access to her beautiful neck. I pull her body closer to my own and kiss down her neck, across her collar bone. Pressing our breasts together, creating every possible amount of closeness that we can. Slowly I feel Arizona start to grind her core into my own. And we are both lost in the passion we are creating. I do not know how she could ever think that I would want someone else. The way we connect is incredible. She sets my entire body on fire so easily. It's something that I have never felt before, and only want to feel with her. Forever and ever.

I slip one of my hands between us, and am instantly met with the heat coming from Arizona's core. The warmth and wetness turn me on even more. I slowly slide two of my fingers inside of her, and I feel Arizona's hands on both sides of my cheeks as she pulls me in to a deep kiss. Pressing herself against me, and rubbing herself up and down on my hand. Her nipples graze against my own and it's like electricity shooting through my body. I ache for Arizona. So deep within myself I yearn for her to touch me. But right now, this is about her. This is about showing her the desire I have for her and only her. So I ignore my own desires and focus on making her feel as amazing as I can. Her breathing is getting heavier and she pulls away from our kiss to look me in the eyes. Staring at me so serious and focused while approaching her orgasm. I feel her walls tightening around my fingers, and I know she is close to her release. Sweat rolling down her forhead, and the shaking of her body is so intense. She never breaks the eye contact, and I whisper to her, "I love you Arizona. So much." Right before she pressed down on my fingers one last time and let her orgasm rip through her body. Screaming out "Oh God, Ohh, I love y-you Calliope. God.. so good baby….."

After Arizona had her powerful release, I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close and tight. I knew that she had nothing to ever worry about, but I want to make sure that she knows the same. She pulls her head back, and I place both hands on her cheeks and brush the hair that is stuck to her face from sweat away to look at her.

"You are so beautiful Ari. You never stop taking my breath away. And I could never love anyone else. There is not room in my heart to have feelings for anyone else, because my heart is completely full of love for you. Never doubt that. Never think twice about it. Because I am so completely in love with you. And to make myself clear, so we can never talk about this again, I will tell you once more. I have no feelings for Mark Sloan. No matter what he says or does, he could never take me from you. I will never walk away from you. Ever. I love you." I say with tears in my eyes.

I didn't plan to cry, but after the feelings and emotions from being with Arizona sexually, and then looking into her eyes while I tried my best to reassure her of my devotion to her, I felt overwhelmed. So the tears fell, and then I felt Arizona's lips on my cheeks. Kissing each of the tears away as they fell.

"Calliope, I _trust_ you. I _trust_ in our love. I just had to know… to know that you didn't have any feelings for him like that. Because I want you to be happy. Of course I want you to be happy with me, but if you loved Mark, I would have to let you go. As _hard_ as that would be, I would. Because you being happy is the most important thing in this world to me. But I am _SO_ glad that I don't have to do that, because I need you."

"Never let me go Arizona. Please, never let me go. I would be lost without you." I say with a whisper.

"I won't. And don't ever let me go Calliope. I would never be able to recover from that." Arizona says with the softest tone.

Then I feel her pull me in for a painfully slow kiss. Pushing me back down onto the bed. "Now let me _show_ you how much I love you…" she says seductively. And before I knew it, I was screaming out in pleasure….

ARIZONA'S POV

Sometimes I am blown away at my own insecurities. How could I have ever doubted Callie's love for me? We are engaged. To be married. To share our lives together and build a beautiful future with one another. The entire "Mark declaring his love for my fiancée" incident really messed with my head. And for a moment, I let myself have a bit of an emotional freak out. I think it's because I have never been this happy in my life. And it is terrifying to even think of losing her. To lose what we have together. But once again, Callie showed me that my fears were completely unnecessary. She loves me, and I have no doubt that she is in this just as fiercely as I am. I'm not going to just wake up and find her leaving me. She will fight for us just as hard as I will.

Laying here in this bed, with her arms around me, waking up in our home is the greatest feeling in the world. Listening to Callie's rhythmic breathing against my neck is music to my ears. Looking down at her left hand inside of my own I see her engagement ring as well as my own. I think about how excited I am to marry her. To know that she will be mine for the rest of our lives. It's a whole new dream, but it's one I am more than happy to have come true.

Today is Sunday, and it is our second, and last day off together before we have to get back to the craziness at work. I know that eventually we will have to deal with everything that happened last night between Callie and Mark, but today I will not dwell on that. We need a day that is just about us. Just about us being together. And I think I have the perfect plan.

I turn over to face my beautiful, sleeping fiancée. Falling asleep naked gives me something wonderful to look at when waking up. The sheet is covering Calliopes lower half, and she is laying on her stomach. The arm that was around me has now been pulled up by her face, as she snuggles deeper into her pillow. She looks so perfect. Her dark black hair, spread across the bright white pillow case. Staring at this woman never fails to put a smile on my face.

I decide that instead of waking her, I would let her sleep in and make my way downstairs to make her some breakfast. Slipping out of bed and making sure not to disturb her, I throw on some shorts and one of Callie's college T-shirts I head downstairs and into our kitchen.

About 30 minutes later, I am walking back up the stairs towards our bedroom. Only this time I am carrying a tray with two blueberry waffles, some scrambled eggs, and a small dish of sliced strawberries. And a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. I even made time to run to the back yard, and cut a beautiful pink rose from the garden.

Pushing the door open with my butt, I find my fiancée still fast asleep, with both of her arms wrapped around my pillow. So I walk over and place the tray on the night stand before sitting on the side of the bed to begin waking my sleeping beauty.

I brush her hair away from her face, and start placing soft kisses on her cheek. Then one on her nose, and then her forehead. This earns me a beautiful smile from Callie. Her eyes are still closed, but her smile is bright, and she pulls me down into a hug.

"Mmm, good morning baby. I love waking up like this. But why are you aren't you still naked and in this bed with me?" Callie says in her sleepy voice.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. And I wanted to let you rest. I also went downstairs and made you breakfast. I wanted to serve you in bed.

Callie opens her eyes, and looks at the tray next to the bed. And sits up in the bed to lean againt the head board.

"Mmm, it smells great. You didn't have to do that babe, but thank you. I am starving. But, you have to share it with me… deal?" Callie says and gives me a soft peck on my lips.

I laugh and reach for the tray to place is in front of Callie. "Ok, deal." I say as I cut a piece of the waffle off and raise the fork to Callie's beautiful mouth. She had syrup on her lips, and so I leaned in ran my tongue across her bottom lip.

"Mmm, it tastes really good." I say with a wink.

"Yes, it does. And the waffles are pretty good too" Callie plays, moving her eyebrows up and down.

I smile and then say, "So, I was thinking. I mean I know we haven't set a date for the wedding, and we don't have to rush into it until we are ready, but I thought that maybe since we both have the day off today, that maybe… well, maybe we could go to that wedding place at the strip. Maybe we could look at invitations. Maybe get some ideas and pick up a few magazines."

Callie smiles from ear to ear, and it makes my whole body feel warm and tingly.

"That sounds great baby. Maybe we can go to that little coffee shop we love and talk dates…." Callie winks.

"Yay! Ok! You finish eating, and I'm going to shower. Then I'll clean up the kitchen while you shower. Then we are so outta here!" I jump from the bed full of excitement.

After Callie agrees to the plans, I disappear into the restroom and jump in the shower. Today is going to be a great day. Nobody is going to be able to take this happiness from me. And I am more than looking forward to this. We might only get one day in our bubble before the stares and whispers that are sure to be directed towards us at work pop it, but I don't care. Today is today, and today is ours. Nobody else's.

AN: So wedding shopping. Woohoo! I am looking forward to the girls having a great day, before they have to deal with Mark freakin' Sloan.

AN 2: Soooo, I got one hell of a review last night. Let's just say that they were seriously negative. And took as many shots as they possibly could to make it clear that they were less than impressed with this story. But I really do not care. I'm not some world renowned writer. I have never taken a writing class or anything like that. I am going to make mistakes, sometimes my chapters might suck in someones opinions, but hey… if you don't like it.. then just don't read it. I mean it's that simple. It's all just for fun anyways, right? I do not mind having someone offer ideas to help my writing be better, but don't sit there and talk a bunch of mess just because you have nothing better to do. BUT for those of you who DO like my story and have left reviews, I appreciate it and I do read them. And regardless of what that person had to say, I will keep writing until I feel the urge not to.

Thanks!  
Capshawfan1981


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Thank you to everyone that has left me some super awesome reviews. It really made my day a lot better after the craziness I received a day or so ago. I am also on twitter, and will post updates about my story there as well. Have a great week guys!

texansgohard – my twitter name – thanks

CHAPTER 25 – PLANS FOR THE FUTURE

ARIZONA'S POV

Sitting across from Callie at our favorite little coffee shop I can't get over how excited I am becoming. This wedding is the last thing I expected to be so excited for, but here I am. Looking at bridal magazines, and taking notes with my beautiful fiancée sitting across from me, with her own magazine spread out on the table. Every couple of minutes we show eachother something we find in the magazine and give our opinions. We are currently looking for "save the date" cards, so we can let all of our friends and family about our upcoming wedding. Being surgeons, and having almost all surgeon friends, we understand how hard it is to get time off from work, so giving them plenty of time to take off is important. Not to mention both sets of our parents live so far away and would have to make flight arrangements. I pull myself away from my magazine and look over at Callie sipping on her coffee.

"So are you thinking about a date? I mean, we don't have to send anything out yet. But I know I am going crazy wondering when we are going to make us "official"." I say.

"Yes. Actually I was just thinking about that. How would you feel about a summer wedding? I know it's not that far away, but it gives us 9 months. It's only October, and I was thinking that maybe we could get married in June. The weather should be more cooperative then, and it would make it easier to have an outdoor wedding." What do you think? Callie asks.

"A summer wedding sounds perfect Calliope. We can find a nice place outside, and that gives us plenty of time to make arrangements. I'm sure our mothers will want to be included in the planning, and there is so much we can do for decorations at an outdoor wedding. Do you have a place in mind?"

"As a matter of fact yes. There is a little park downtown, beautiful landscape, and has a small pond that would look beautiful with an archway next to do. And we can decorate the whole archway with flowers and ribbon. I think it would be perfect for us."

"Well then you must show me this park, because your right… it does sound perfect. And I love the idea of the archway." I smile to Calliope. I add, "so is there a particular day in June that you were leaning towards?"

"How about the 9th? We had our first date a year ago, on October 9th, and I think that would be perfect." Callie says.

"You even remember the exact day we had our first date? Awww, that is so sweet." I say with a wink, and lean over to place a soft kiss on Calliope's lips. "So June 9th. The day we are going to become wife and wife… I like it."

"I like it too. A lot. And since we have agreed on an exact date, we can order these save the date cards AND make a phone call to our parents. I'm pretty sure your mom is going to kill us for waiting several days after getting engaged before telling her."

Later that evening, Callie and I change for bed and lay down together. Callie has the television flipped on to her favorite show, "Forensic Files", and I am snuggled against her reading one of my medical journals. It's so great to know that we can lay here like this, not saying a word, and still be completely content. We know when something is bothering the other person, and we know when everything is as it should be and we are just enjoying the silence and eachothers company.

I finally place my book on the nightstand, and turn to lay my head across Callie's chest. Getting interested in her show and loving the feeling of her arms around, I feel my entire body relax. Then I hear a text message coming from one of our phones on the dresser.

I place a kiss on the top of Callie's head, and walk over to the phones. The first thing I noticed on Callie's iphone is the name on the text, and the few words that popped up as a preview on her phone.

"Babe, hurry and get back in bed. I'm cold and all I want to do is snuggle with you." Callie says with a small pout.

I take a deep breath, and say a silent prayer that tonight can pass without any type of drama. And once I hand her this phone, I am not sure how the rest of the night will end up. Then I saw the phone go off a second time in my hand. Looking down I see another text from Mark. I walk over to Callie and hand her the phone. I started to climb in bed, and just put everything else aside and just spend this day happy,but instead I turn on my heels and head to the restroom to shower. I didn't need to see Callie going off on Mark. Or worse, making up with him. So I left Callie with her phone in her hand, and finally jump in the shower.

CALLIE'S POV

I knew the second I looked at my phone why Arizona's face looked like it did. And it also explains why she is in the shower now, without even asking me to join her. And _that _is not normal what so ever. I let out a deep breath and slid my finger across the screen to unlock it. Slowly selecting the messages icon and it shows new texts from Mark.

"**Cal, I don't even know where to start. Can we please talk? I am so sorry." – Mark **

Then the second text: "**I know you are pist at me, and so is Lexie but I can't lose you Cal. Let's talk. Please? Tomorrow, lunch?" – Mark**

I sit there for a couple of minutes, debating on responding, but I decide against it. We are adults. Who sends text messages during something so serious as this? Why not be brave enough to pick up the phone, or try to talk to me face to face. This all just makes me even more angry. After debating it over and over and over again, I stand from the bed and walk over to the dresser. I can still hear the shower running and I know that Arizona is still busy. I throw on a hoodie, some jeans, and slip on my sneakers. After scribbling a note and leaving it for Arizona, (silently praying she understand why I need to do this) I make my way down the stairs and out the front door to my Range Rover.

15 minutes later, I am pulling up into the apartment complex I used to call home. My heart is beating fast in my chest, and my nerves are taking over. I have to do this. I have to face my feelings and I have to make them clear. I sit in my car, silent for a moment. Then I climb out and make my way towards the elevator. Hitting the "5", I stand there patiently rehearsing what I am going to say. Suddenly the doors slide open, and I step out and come face to face with the blue door to Mark's apartment. Right before I knock, I hear my phone going off in my pocket. I recognize the ringtone and know immediately that its my fiancée.

I step back from the door and lift the phone to my head.

"Babe, before you-" I say before I am quickly cut off by a very angry blonde.

"Don't you babe me, Calliope! What is going on? Mark? Seriously? You are at Mark's apartm—" She says, but it is my turn to cut her off.

"Arizona, just listen! I am going to keep the phone on, and you will be able to hear anything that is said. I do not want to have any secrets, but I have to put an end to this once and for all. So stop flipping out, let me knock on this door to say my piece, then I will be back home to you! I'm putting the phone in my jacket now, so just listen." I said mater-of-factly.

I stick the phone in my hoodie pocket and knock on the door. It only takes a second, before Mark appears at the door and even has a smile on his face.

"Cal! Wow. I'm surprised to see you. I was waiting for a response to my text, but this is way bet-"

"Stop. Stop whatever it is that you are saying. We need to talk. Well, more like I need to talk, and you need to listen. Can I come in? Or do you want to do this in the hallway?" I say coldly.

"Um, no. I mean yes, come in." Mark says as he steps back and I walk inside the apartment.

"Do you want something to drink? I just got groceries yesterday, so I do have things besides beer." Mark tries his best to lighten the mood. But It isn't going to work.

"No, thanks. I won't be here that long. I came to talk to you about the other night.". I say.

"Oh. Ok. Can I say something first before you do? I need to say it, and I know once you let loose, you won't want to hear what I have to say." Mark says as he sits on the couch and motions for me to sit as well.

"Alright." Is all I am able to let out.

"Look Cal. I know that the way things went down the other night was crazy. I messed up, royally. Not only did I hurt you, I hurt Lexie. And I hate that I did that. I have to be honest, and tell you that I did mean what I said. I just didn't mean to say it the way I did. I can't help how I feel about you. I'm just sorry I waited until it was too late to finally let it out."

My hands are shaking, and my heart is beating hard in my chest. Because I know Arizona just heard every word he said, and if she were here face to face with Mark, I'm worried that we would be making a trip to the emergency room on Mark's behalf. But now is my time to talk. Time to let Mark know exactly how I feel.

"Mark, now that you have said you piece, it is my turn. I need you to listen to me. Listen to me with all you have, because I am not ever going to repeat this. It hurts me to have to say these things to you, because I never thought something like this could happen. You have always been my best friend. Sure, we slept together, and it was good, I don't regret our times together because I did learn from them. And I think it made me a stronger person. And yes, at one time I wondered what it would be like if we were together. But I knew that THAT would never work. You want things that you cannot have. It's all like a huge game to you. When you had the opportunity to be with me, you didn't want it. You never said a word. But now that I am happy, and stable, and engaged… you want to try to fight for me? Mark that is insane. Really. You and I both know it is. You had Lexie. Someone who treated you great. She really loves you, and you hurt her. Why? Because you "think" you are in love with me. And we both know that you aren't. But even if there is that small chance that you are, I have to be fair and be honest with you. Mark, I do not have feelings for you. Not at all. I am in love with Arizona. Madly, deeply, insanely in love with her. And the things you said to her in that kitchen… the way you spoke to her.. in OUR home… that is unforgivable. You were in my home, with my fiancé, and you talked to her like scum. And because of that, I can never forgive you. We can't go back to being friends like we were. It's impossible. I could never put Arizona in that position. To always wonder and worry. Even though she trusts me, she could never trust you. And it is my job to protect her heart. And if that means that you and I are no longer anything other than coworkers, then so be it. But defending my future wife is number one. And you have already broken rule number one." I finish.

Mark sits there, with his face now in his hands. Finally looking up at me. I can see the tears in his eyes, but I stay strong and firm. I'm not looking into the face of my best friend. I'm looking into the face of the man who loves me, and who disrespected my fiancée. And that is just..not..okay. So I stand up and start to walk towards the door. But Mark runs over and grabs my wrist to stop me.

"Callie, I'm sorry." He breathes out.

"I'm sorry too Mark. Take care of yourself ok? But please, do not try to speak to me unless it is work related. So from now on, I'll see you at work only… Dr. Sloan."

"I'm moving back to New York. I am accepting the attending position at the hospital I worked at before…" Mark say quickly.

My hand was holding the door knob, and I turned to face him.

"I am happy for you. Really. And this is the best thing for everyone involved. Goodbye Mark." I say one last time, and turn to leave the apartment.

Completely forgetting that my phone is still on with Arizona in my pocket, I step into the elevator and make my way back to my car. Finally realizing it, I reach frantically into my pocket and pull my phone to see my beautiful Arizona's face on the screen still.

"Babe?" I say.

"Y-yes? I hear her sniffle. And I know she is crying a little. But I know they are happy tears, because she now knows that Mark is nothing to me.

"I'm on my way home…."


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26 – GOODBYE MARK SLOAN

CALLIE'S POV

Monday morning has been complete and total hell. I have not had a chance to stop long enough to have a cup of coffee, and being paged in at 4am on our first day back after our weekend off hasn't' made me a very happy camper. Arizona was still fast asleep when I came into work for the huge MVA we had this morning. A school bus had been hit by a cement truck, and there has been one kid after another on my operating table needing bones and fractures fixed. I have been going non stop for over 8 hours and even though my fiancée is here as well, I haven't seen her once.

Last night was a very emotional one for the both of us. After my confrontation with Mark, I drove straight home to Arizona. When I got home, her eyes were red and puffy, and I knew instantly that she had been crying. I was right though, they were happy tears. She told me how happy I had made her by the way I stood up for our relationship to Mark, and that hearing me tell him that I did not love him was very emotional for her. Sure, I had told her and done everything I could to reassure her that I wasn't in love with him, but I guess hearing me say those words to him was all the confirmation she needed. It hadn't taken long before we were lost in eachother. Naked, sweating and tongues, fingers and cores finding eachother over and over again. So that also adds to how incredibly tired I am right now, and I do not see an end to my list of surgeries anytime soon.

Normally I would take the stairs, just because I like the extra exercise, but today I am beat. So I head over and hit the button to the elevator in search of a coffee cart. I need something to pick me up and push me through the rest of this day of craziness. Just as the doors to the elevator open, I look up from my iphone to come face to face with the blue eyed love of my life. I step inside and smile.

"Hey you!" Arizona says sweetly.

"Hey yourself." I say as I lean over and give her a peck on the lips. "I have been wondering when I would see you. It has been crazy since the moment I walked in the doors. But running into you is a nice surprise."

"I came in and looked for you, but noticed you were booked in back to backs on the OR board. I hope it hasn't been too bad for you babe. I know you must be worn out."

"Oh, yeah. I am completely exhausted. I am actually on my way to grab a cup of coffee before I have to go back and scrub in." Looking down at my phone I notice the time and let out a deep breath. "Ughh, I only have about 20 minutes before I have to get back up and scrub in for the next surgery. Walk with me?" I ask Arizona.

"I wish I could baby, but I am on my way to a consult with Addison. Raincheck?" Arizona says.

"Wait. Addison is here? When did she get here and how come nobody told me she was here?" I ask confused.

"I'm not sure when she got here babe. I got a page from her about 10 minutes ago, and I haven't talked to her yet. But I will tell her that you want to see her after your surgery. Ok?"

"Thanks. I'll text you after I'm done and see if we can get together for a few minutes. I need a little Arizona snuggles to get me through the rest of this day."

"Deal. I will be waiting on your text." Arizona says as the elevator doors open. "Oh, and have a great surgery babe. I love you" she adds.

"Thanks. See you soon." I say as I walk the opposite direction towards the cafeteria.

I glance down at my phone when I hear it notify me of a new email. Noticing immediately that it is from the Chief, I open it up to see what it was all about. Then right before my eyes was an email I didn't expect to see so soon.

_Attention All Surgical Staff:_

_Effective immediately, Dr. David Matthews will be assuming the position of Head of Plastics. It is with great sadness that we are saying goodbye to Dr. Mark Sloan, but wishing him the best of luck at NY Presb. Dr. Sloan will be greatly missed, as he was a great addition to this hospital. _

_We will be having a farewell get together in honor of Dr. Sloan today at 5pm in the Attending's break room. I encourage any and all staff that is available to attend. If you have an questions or consults, please page Dr. Matthew at 555-1100. _

_Thank you,  
Chief Webber  
Chief of Surgery SGMW_

I sighed to myself, and placed my phone back in my lab coat. Regardless of the situation, it did hurt a little to know that Mark was leaving. Up until this point, he had been my very best friend, besides Addison of course, and even if I couldn't admit it to anyone but myself, I was a little sad to see him go. But I also know that this is for the best. There is just no way I could go back to normal with him, because that would make things very uncomfortable for Arizona and myself. So I had to just swallow the little bit of sadness I had, and let it go.

After grabbing my coffee, and heading back upstairs to scrub in, I see that I have two new text messages. One from Arizona, and one from Addison. I open the one from Arizona first and read it.

_Got the email from the chief… I hope you are ok. I love you, and rock your surgery. I love you. – xoxo A_

I respond to Arizona first, saying that I am fine and that I love her too, then clicking on Addison's message to read next.

_Arizona told me u r looking 4 me. Page me after ur surgery. And Mark leaving? Wow. I must have missed a lot. Drinks tonight? – Addy_

I text Addison back quickly before putting my phone away to scrub in.

_Drinks sound great right about now. And Mark leaving is a long story. Meet you at Joes, 9pm. – Cal_

I pushed all other thoughts other than the ones about the kids leg I was about to rebuild, out of my mind and got to work. I had to admit, that after last night and all the tension between Mark and myself, a busy day of work was a great distraction. I wanted to tell him goodbye, but I said everything I needed to say last night, and I decided to skip the farewell party. I was positive Arizona wouldn't be attending it either. So I blocked it all out, and turned to my scrub nurse.

"Scalpel"

ARIZONA'S POV

I read the email from the chief, and even though a small part of me was sad for Calliope and losing her best friend, I was also relieved. I couldn't stand being around Mark Sloan knowing how he feels for the woman that I am going to marry. And imagining them being alone at any point made my skin crawl. I know that what happened between them was a long time ago, and Calllie isn't interested in him _that_ way. But that does not keep my green eyed monster at bay. He has seen her naked. Seen what her face looks like when she reaches the height of an orgasm. He knows what it feels like to be _inside _of her. And that sets me on fire. So knowing that he is leaving makes me breathe a little easier. So I sent Callie a text to make sure she was ok with the news, because I was sure she had received the same email that all the other Attending's had gotten. I read her text message several times, trying to see if there were any other feelings or sadness hidden behind it, but I found none. She seemed to think this was the best thing for us the same way I do.

I had some free time, so I went and found an empty on call room to relax in for a little bit. Taking a notepad from the nurses station, I settled on the bunk, and wanted to write something little for Callie.

I know how Calliope is about music and lyrics. From the beginning of our relationship she has always found songs that are so deep and heartfelt, and put them on my ipod insisting I listen to every word. She always pointed out the songs that she swore were written just for me from her. And this morning on my way into work, I had heard a song and it immediately reminded me of Calliope. So here I am, with my iphone on my lap and the lyrics to the song on my screen, and writing them down on the paper.

Tryin' to live and love

With a heart that can't be broken

Is like tryin' to see the light

With eyes that can't be opened  
Yeah, we both carry baggage

We picked up on our way

So if you love me, do it gently

And I will do the same  
We may shine, we may shatter

We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after

We are fragile, we are human

We are shaped by the light we let through us

But we break fast

'cause we are glass

'Cause we are glass  
I'll let you look inside me

Through the stains and through the cracks

And in the darkness of this moment

You see the good in that  
But try not to judge me

'Cause we've walked down different paths

But it brought us here together

So I won't take that back  
We may shine, we may shatter

We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after

We are fragile, we are human

We are shaped by the light we let through us

But we break fast 'cause we are glass  
We might be oil in water

This could be a big mistake

We might burn like gasoline and fire

It's a chance we'll have to take  
We may shine, we may shatter

We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after

We are fragile, we are human

And we are shaped by the light we let through us

But we break fast

'cause we are glass

We are glass

I finish the lyrics, and write a little heart on the front of the folded paper, and scribble in "Arizona loves Calliope" like a cheezy teenager, but I knew that Callie would find it cute. She is just as mushy as I am, even if she denies it all the time. And I know she is having a rough day, so I am hoping that this brings a small smile to her face.

After placing the note inside of Callie's locker in the attendings locker room, I hear my pager going off. So I look down and see it's from Lexie Grey. I have yet to see her since the blow up at our house, and she stormed out. But I make my way to Trama 1 where she paged me to meet her.

I walk into the room, and Lexie is sitting in the empty chair by the window, staring outside.

"Hey Lexie, you paged me? Is everything ok?" I asked the intern. I am a little confused as to why she would page me here, but I do not fail to notice the tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened the other night at your house. I know the things Mark said to Callie hurt you as badly as they hurt me. And that it was supposed to be a special night for the two of you after the engagement announcement." She says.

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly our greatest get together, but it is what it is. But what is it that you need, that caused you to page me into this empty trama room?" I finally ask.

"I got the email that the Chief sent out to everyone.. you know.. about Mark leaving. I know that it is probably a godsend for you and Callie after everything he threw at you, but I do not know how to react. I mean, I know he all but proposed to Callie that night, but I can't just fall out of love with him over night."

"That is understandable Lexie. You love him, and he said some things that were hurtful towards you and I both. I am the one that is sorry. For what happened, and for how painful this must be for you. But Lex, if he can stand there and say he loves another woman, you are so better off without him. You deserve to be number one in someones life. Not their second choice. " I say in my most supportive voice.

"I know you are right Arizona, but it doesn't make this any easier. I'm happy for you and Callie, and happy that you don't have to feel the pain I am going through. Callie picked you. But this is so hard for me, because Mark picked Callie. Regardless of the fact that he didn't get what he wanted, I feel like such a fool. And he said he wanted to talk to me tonight, before he leaves in the morning. And I want to go to him so badly. To just enjoy the little bit of time I have left with him, but I keep thinking to myself that he is a cold hearted person. That he would just play with my feelings even more than he already has if I do agree to see him."

"I can't tell you not to meet him Lexie. But just make sure you think about it long and hard if you do meet him. Because you do not deserve to have him play with your heart. I had to sit there and listen to him declare his love to Callie a second time last night. And I felt like I was going to be sick." I say.

"Wait. What? What do you mean a second time? When did this happen?" A now angry Lexie asks.

"Last night, Callie and I were in bed watching tv, when Mark text her. I decided to go take a shower because I couldn't sit there and watch her talk to him. But when I got out of the shower, Callie was gone. And all I knew was she had left a note saying she had to go talk to Mark."

"What! Oh my God. And you are ok with that?" Lexie says in a now pist off voice.

"Oh hell no. I was pist beyond belief. I called Callie immediately and she left the phone on, and it was inside her jacket pocket while she talked to Mark. I hear the whole conversation. And he told her once again how he was in love with her. She quickly told him that she didn't feel the same, and that basically their friendship was over. That's when he told her he was going to accept the job in New York."

"Wow. And here I was trying to convince myself that just maybe he only blurted that shit out about being in love with her, because he was buzzing and maybe he didn't mean it. But now hearing that he told her again, I know what I have to do. Thank you Arizona. I appreciate you telling me the whole story. It has helped a lot" Lexie thanks me and stands to walk out of the room.

"You're welcome. And if you need to talk, I am here. I know this isn't easy for you, and I want you to know you aren't alone." I offer in my most sincere tone. Then I watch the intern make her way out of the Trama room in search of Mark Sloan I am sure. I almost feel bad for the guy once she finds him. Ok, maybe not really, but almost. I have to be honest when I say that tomorrow cannot get here soon enough. Once he is gone, then I know that both Callie and Lexie can walk the halls a little safer. Knowing that they don't have to face the awkwardness between themselves and the manwhore.

_Good riddance Mark… you have now lost not just one, but two amazing women. Some people are idiots…. _


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27 – AN UNEXPECTED FRIENDSHIP

CALLIE'S POV

Finally my day is over. It's taking everything I have to make my feet carry me to the locker room to change clothes. I have been in surgery for literally, the ENTIRE day. Very few breaks, and eating lunch out of the vending machine thanks to the lack of time. But that is the life of a surgeon, and even if I am exhausted beyond definition, I wouldn't change what I do for anything. I helped a lot of kids today, and that is the most rewarding feeling in the world.

I open up the door to the locker room and did not expect to walk in on the two people I was hoping to avoid. Mark and Lexie were in the middle of a very heated argument, and I considered walking right back out. And I more than likely would have if I didn't need my purse and clothes.

"I am not staying, so just pretend I'm not here. " I say without looking at either of them. "I just need my purse, and I'll be out of here." I add.

"No! You should actually stay. Because Mark seems to think that I am a complete idiot! Did he or did he not tell you a SECOND time that he loved you?" An extremely mad Lexie shouts. Followed by a "Dammit, Lexie!" from Mark.

"Umm, that really is not something I am willing to get into. Nor do I want to. This is between the two of you. Leave me out of it." I say as I bundle my clothes up in my arms, and toss my purse over my shoulder. Noticing a piece of paper folded up on the top of my pile of clothes. I recognize the handwriting, but quickly place it in my pocket and head for the exit.

I swing the door open and slam it behind me. Trying to get as far away from this room as possible. I walk at a fast pace to the elevator, and pull my phone out to text Arizona and Addison. I had agreed to meet Addy at Joe's tonight at 9, and from another text I received from Arizona, informed me that she too would be meeting me at Joes with my best friend. So I press the button and step inside of the elevator. Bailey was inside the elevator, leaning back against the wall with her eyes shut.

"Long day?" I ask the shorter woman.

"Too long. I am off for 3 whole days starting now, and I do not want to even think about this hospital for the next 72 hours." She says.

"Well, Arizona, Addison and myself are on our way to Joe's right now for a drink. You're welcome to join us if you want." I offer.

"Thanks, but I have a little boy that is waiting for me to pick him up from his daddy, and a bed that has been calling my name all week. Thanks though. I'm sure the three of you can handle the alcohol consumption for the rest of us." Bailey replies.

Stepping off the elevator together, I say goodbye to Bailey and make my way towards Joes. The wind hits my face and I realize how cold it is, and thankful for my jacket. I didn't get a chance to change out of my scrubs, but at this point I don't even care. I just wanted to get as far away from that room as quickly as I could. Sticking my cold hands inside of my jacket pockets in search of some warmth, I feel the paper I had previously stuck inside. I pull it out, and see a heart with "Arizona loves Calliope" written on the front. I smile to myself, because Arizona's dorky little gestures are too cute for her own good. I open the letter and read the words.. I didn't even realize that I was stopped outside the door to Joe's reading it, until Karev scares me suddenly.

"Yo, Torres. What are you doing standing out here in the cold? You're going to catch pneumonia."

"Hey Karev" I say. And he notices that there are tears in my eyes. I couldn't fight them off. The words to this song Arizona wrote are beautiful. And all the emotions I have been holding back over the last few days suddenly smack me in the face. The proposal, the Mark incident, Lexie's pain, and now the words on this paper just all hit me. I didn't realize how hard I was crying until I felt Alex touching my shoulder.

"Hey, Are you alright? Do you need me to call Robbins? What's wrong?" he speaks.

"No, no I'm ok. I just need a minute. It's all just so much to take in, and I just need a minute to let it all process."

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean, but ok. I'll leave you to it."

"Can you, just. Can you just stay. For a minute? I don't want to talk about it, but I don't want to be alone yet. And I can't face Arizona like this." I sob.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need Torres. Take your time".

I stand there for a few minutes, letting the tears fall. After wiping away the tears, and Alex assuring me that you can't tell I just had a minor nervous breakdown, I thank him and we walk inside the bar. Arizona, Addison, Teddy and April are sitting at a table while they take turns throwing darts.

"Cal! You made it!" Addison greets me. I am actually very happy to see my best friend. She always knows how to make me laugh, and pull me out of a slump.

"What are you doing in town? And how come you didn't call me? You could have stayed with us instead of at the hotel I'm sure your in!" I say half joking.

"Well, I heard you two got engaged, no thanks to a phone call from you, and figured you would want some privacy." Addison says while she slaps my arm.

"You know you are always welcome Addy. So you might as well cancel that hotel room, because you are staying with us, and that's final. How long are you in town anyways?

"Well, that's why I wanted to invite you out for drinks. The chief offered me a position here as the head of OB surgery. I'm moving back…I signed the papers today for the position. SURPRISE!" Addison says happily.

"Oh my God! That is awesome news! I am so happy that your back!" I say a little too happily causing Addison to laugh.

"You have been spending entirely too much time around your perky ped's surgeon. Really Cal? Awesome? I never thought I would see the day that Callie Torres turned into a softy."

"Hey! Watch it! I am a hardcore badass!" I say as I feel Arizona walk over to me from the dart board and wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Hey baby. Did your surgeries go well today?" Arizona asks.

I lean over and give her a soft kiss on the lips. Holding it a little longer than my redheaded friend would like, causing her to clear her throat and Arizona and I both laughing as we break apart.

"You know it! I build bones like God." I say in my cocky voice and a raised eyebrow. "And now I need a seriously strong drink to celebrate."

"Coming right up babe. Tequila shot and a draft beer?" Arizona asks. Knowing exactly what I like, I just nod and she removes her arm from my waist to walk over to the bar.

"Ok, you have probably less than 10 minutes before she is back. So spill it. What in the hell happened with Mark Sloan? Of course I have heard the hospital gossip side of it, but I want to hear your version." Addison says with her eyes squinted.

"Oh hell. Of course that is what you want to talk about." I say sarcastically. "A long story short.. Mark and Arizona got into a pretty heated argument the night of our dinner party. When we announced that we were engaged (sorry I didn't call by the way), and Mark proceeded to tell Arizona that he was in love with me. Just in time for Lexie and I to walk inside to see what was taking him so long with the limes. Then Lexie stormed off, I kicked Mark out. Next day I wen t to his apartment to talk… told him I had zero feelings for him, and he said he was leaving. The end." I say.

"Jesus. I never saw that one coming. Poor Lexie." Addison says as she finished off her drink.

"I know. I feel horrible for her too. She really is in love with him. You can see it all over her face. I can't even imagine how she is feeling."

"Here you go baby. And here's another hurricane for you Addy." Arizona says as she hands us our drinks.

"Thank you babe." I say before I tip back my shot and then take a swig of my beer. Reaching out and lacing my fingers with Arizona's.

"Sooooooooooo. You two are engaged.. and your both in deep trouble for not calling me, don't think I am going to let that one slide. But congratulations. I am very happy for you both. " Addison says as she raises her glass to clink it against ours.

"Thank you. We are very happy. And I had every intention of calling you, but then things blew up and I didn't get a chance. But since you are here now, and are up to speed, I have a question for you." I say. "Would you be my maid of honor Addy? We decided to get married on June 9th, so that gives you more than enough time to get settled."

"Wait! Your moving back? That is super awesome news." Arizona adds in the conversation.

"Yes. Of course I will be your maid of honor Callie. I wouldn't miss it. What made you decide to do it in June? Addison says.

"We wanted to have an outdoor wedding, and june 9th was the first day we ever went out on a date. Plus the weather is so beautiful in June, which is hard to come by in Seattle." Arizona says.

"That is so romantic. An outdoor wedding is a beautiful idea. You should talk to the florist soon though, because if you are going to have a lot of outdoor flowers, they will need to know months in advance. I learned that when I married Derek. It was total chaos trying to get the flowers I wanted since I waited too long, only to find out that they were out of season." Addison adds.

"Will do. And we are going to look at the park we are considering for the ceremony this Thursday, if you would like to join us. Teddy will be coming too I'm sure. She is Arizona's maid of honor. And we wanted to go down and look at it, to get some ideas.

"Sounds great. I wouldn't miss it. I'll make sure I am free that day. Then maybe we can hit up some Bridal stores and get to work on this wedding planning."

After a few more rounds of alcohol, a couple of dances on the dance floor with my beautiful blonde, we head over to the bar to pay our tab. I look around for Addison, so I can tell her that we are ready to head home, and notice her in the corner of the room and has a hot guy flirting away with her.

Walking over, and hating to interrupt, I tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey Addy. We are going to take off. I'm beat, and Arizona has an early surgery. Here is the spare key to the house. Just let yourself in. The guest room is upstairs to the left. Make yourself at home. And have fun." I say with a wink before we head out. Stopping only to pick up our jackets from the table, and say a quick goodbye to Teddy.

Arizona and I came to work in separate cars this morning, but I was just too tired to drive back, so we stopped and we both got into her prius to head home. I spend the car ride home looking out the window fighting to keep my eyes open, and Arizona rubbing small circles on the top of my knee while driving. It's so relaxing to just feel her touch me. This is all amazing to me. The way she can make me feel incredibly comfortable even in total silence. And how she can make a really shitty day all better without even trying.

As soon as we pulled up at home we notice a vehicle that didn't belong to either r of us in the driveway. We both step out of the car and walk towards the front door. Much to our disbelief, there is one Lexie Grey sitting on the porch swing, with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Lexie? What are you doing here? Why are you sitting in the cold with no jacket? Get in here." I say to the lost woman.

"Mark's leaving." She says causing Arizona and I both to look at eachother from the side of our eyes.

"Yeah. We know. Are you alright?" Arizona asks.

"I need your help guys." Lexie says. But we are still clueless as to what exactly she is doing here. And now curious as to what she needs our help with.

"Help with what?" I ask.

"Mark's leaving. And I planned to tell him, but then he goes and throws himself all over you or whatever you want to call it. And then I couldn't tell him. And now he's leaving. And now I have no idea what to do. I don't know if I can – " Lexie rambles until Arizona cuts her off.

"Lex, your rambling. Spit it out. What do you need, or not need to tell him?" Arizona asks

"I'm pregnant…. And it's Marks."

Holy shit. That is all I can think inside of my head. Mark Slaon… a father? This is sooo not how I expected to spend my evening after an already long and exhausting day.

"Come inside Lexie. We can talk inside. You're freezine." Arizona says.

I walk into the kitchen and start the coffee pot. I look down and see that I am still in my scrubs and silently curse under my breath. All I wanted to do was have a drink, come home and take a nice warm bath with Arizona, and then pass out in bed. But now I have drama 101 taking place in my living room while I make coffee.

_This is going to be one hell of a long night I fear_.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28 – A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING

ARIZONA'S POV

Ok, sitting in the kitchen, listening to Lexie go on and on about how her entire life was in turmoil seemed like the worst night ever. Just when I thougth we were completely finished with the entire Mark fiasco, Lexie turns up on our front porch, pregnant with said asshole's child. But being the super awesome friend that I am, I couldn't turn her away. So even though Mark left this morning bound for New York, the drama still hadn't ended I make my way downstairs and find a worn out Lexie Grey sitting at our breakfast table still dressed in the clothes she had on last night.

Neither Callie or I could find it in our heart to send her away last night. Considering her and Mark had pretty much been living together, she didn't feel like going to his apartment and facing him. I look over at the clock and it's a little after 7, silently reminding myself to wake Callie in another 30 min. Finally I turn to greet Lexie. She is sitting at the table still wearing the same clothes she had on last night, and looked as though she hadn't slept a wink.

"Morning, Lex. Did you get any sleep at all?" I say in an attempt to make conversation that didn't involve said manwhore.

"He's gone."

Realizing what time it was, I knew that meant that Mark had already boarded his flight to NY. I sit at the table in the chair across from Lexie and place my hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Lex. I wish I could do something to help you. But if there is anything, you have to make sure you tell Callie or myself. We want to help."

"I have been holding my phone in my hand for over two hours. I had plenty of time to call him. Or atleast text him. Say something like, oh by the way, your going to be a father. But no. I sat here, just staring at it until it was too late. And now he's gone."

"He's in New York Lexie. He didn't die. You still have plenty of time to tell him about the baby. But wait until you are ready. People parent from different states all the time. It's not unheard of. You WILL get through this. I promise you. And you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I know it can't be easy, and you have a place here as long as you need one."

"Thank you Arizona. Really. I am not sure what I am going to do yet, but I do have about 7 months to figure it out. I better get going. I need to go see if I can borrow some clothes from Meredith, and get to work. I just can't face that apartment yet."

"Nonsense. I have plenty of clothes here. I'm sure we can find something for you to wear. Give me a minute and I'll grab some. Then you can shower in the guest bathroom. "

Lexie gives me a weak smile, and I head up the stairs in search of some clothes for her. When I walk into the bedroom, I find Callie sitting up in the bed talking 90mph on her phone. Its in full blown Spanish, so I know it is either her parents or her sister. I walk over and give her a kiss on the cheek, and start rummaging through the closet. Finding a pair of jeans, and a black v-neck tshirt I walk over to the drawer and pull out some socks. Callie brings her conversation to an end, and says goodbye.

"Goodmorning beautiful." Calliope says to me. "What's with the clothes? Going somewhere over night?" she jokes.

"No. Not even close. Babe, Lexie is still downstairs. She's pretty out of it. And she doesn't have it in her to go back to the apartment yet to gather her clothes, so I told her she could borrow something from me. I kinda offered up one of the guest rooms for a bit. I just feel so bad for her and—". And then Callie cuts me off with a kiss on my lips.

"Arizona, it's fine babe. I get it. She is hurt. And I would be too if I heard you tell someone that you loved them She can stay however long she needs to. I'm fine with it. Really. And you are so sweet to offer it to her."

"Just trying to do what I can. That's all." I say with a slight blush. "Who was on the phone? Your parents, or Aria?" I ask

"It was my dad. He said that they were going to be in town for a couple of days next week, and they wanted to have dinner with us. He said they have a surprise for us, but I couldn't get him to budge on it."

"Sounds great. You'll let me know what day so I can make sure to keep my evening open and free of surgeries?"

"Yes, of course. Now, take that cute butt of yours downstairs so I can shower, and please, get that poor girl cleaned up before we leave for work. She is a mess."

With another peck to my lips, Callie is up and in the restroom and I head downstairs. I find Lexie sitting in the same position I left her in.

"Ok Lexie Grey! That's it. We are going to get you showered, dressed, put some coffee in that system, and find _SOME_ way to put a damn smile on that face. This is a happy house, and we will make sure you get all happy-d up. Now here. Get your ass in that shower, and meet me and Callie back down here in 15 minutes. We all have to get to work, and I'm _not _leaving you here to sulk all day."

Lexie thanks me for the clothes, and I watch her disappear upstairs into the guest room. Then out of nowhere, I hear a loud thud, followed by a "Shit. That, oww, that hurt". And I jerk my head around to look towards the top of the stairs.

"Lex? Are you alright? I yell up towards the room. But then the door to the 3rd bedroom opens, and I see a very hung-over, very angry looking red head walk out in nothing but a mans long sleeve button down shirt. _Addison Montgomery_ I said under my breath.

"Umph.. morning." Addison groans as she made her way past me. Not noticing my mouth hanging wide open in shock. Part of me had forgotten all about Addison staying here, and she must have come in _way _later than we did, because I know for a fact we were up talking to Lexie for several hours after leaving Addison at the bar.

"Rough night I assume?" I ask the double certified neonatal surgeon.

"Rough, long, amazing, horrible.. however you want to look at it. Need. Coffee. Badly." She drags out.

"Just made some. Over there. I say pointing to the freshly made pot. Sooo, is there a man up there? Or did you wear his shirt home from the bar?" I ask with a smirk on my face just in time for Callie to make her way down the stairs.

"What? There's a man in our house? Shirtless?" Callie asks half uninterested as she pushes past the redhead to pour her own cup. "Coffee babe?" she asks me.

I smile and nod, and continue to stare at Addison, waiting for a resonse.

"No. There is no such man in this house, nor were there. We had drinks, we danced, some woman spilled her entire glass of win down my _Gucci_ silk top, and the completely thoughtful gentleman I was with offered his shirt. He did have a white t on underneath. So don't give me _those _eyes. Nobody had hot, man loving, _heterosexual _sex in your house Arizona." Addison joked and shot me a look across the table.

"Damn, I was hoping you had gotten laid, and would be in an awesome mood this morning. But I guess we get to settle for _this_." I say as I move my hand up and down towards Addison." Causing Callie, Addison and myself to bust out laughing.

I genuinely enjoy Addison's company. She is a great person, and I can easily see why Callie loves her so much. They compliment eachother in the their friendship. And it works great for the. I am extremely happy that Addison will be here to help Callie plan out all her part of the wedding stuff. I know she needs a best friend for all that. And someone to go to when she wants to complain about me. Even though I have no idea what she would need to complain about. I am _awesome_ after all.

"Funny woman you got here Cal. I think I like her." Addison says shooting Callie a wink.

"Good, because I plan to keep her around for a long, long time." Callie says with a smile.

"Do you have to go into the hospital today? You could ride with the 3 of us in a minute." I offer.

"She's a keeper Cal, but get her a math tutor. She clearly can't count." Addison says.

"I can too count! Lexie is upstairs in the shower, and she is riding in with us today too! Smartass." I play back.

"Lexie Grey? As in, Little Grey? Meredith Grey's younger sibling? Meredith Grey, aka my ex husband's new wife. You remember? The one that ended my marriage? THAT Lexie? Oh this is just awesome." Addison says sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that. Lexie is super awesome, and she is nothing like Meredith. And she just went through all that crap with Mark. She needs people right now. You will like her. Promise." I say back to Addison.

"Alright. Well, no I don't have to go into the hospital today. I have to look for flights acrually. I have to make a trip back to LA to get my things in order, and set up movers."

"There is plenty of room in the 2nd door of the garage to put as much stuff as you need to. And we can find places to put whatever else you need us to. You are staying here until you find a place. So don't even try to argue. But we have to go, but I will text you. Maybe we we can stop and rent a couple movies, order up some Chinese tonight and catch up." Callie says to her best friend.

"Sounds great. As long as you guys are sure. If Arizona isn't comfortable with it, I can find—"

"Stop right there Montgomery. Any friend of Callie's is a friend of mine, and I have a feeling she wants to keep you around as well, so just cut it out. You're staying with us. So just put the key Callie gave you on your keychain. See you after work." I say back to the crazy redhead in our kitchen. Just in time to see Lexie making her way down the stairs.

"Ready?" Callie asks her.

"As ready as I can be." Lexie says.

I shoot her a look and raise both eyebrows.

"Um, yes. I'm very ready to start our day." Lexie stutters out in a fake positive voice.

"Oookay. That was scary. But alright. Lets go ladies. Bye Addy. I'll text you later." Callie yells back to Addison after her reply to Lexie.

Once we are inside of Callie's Range Rover, I hook my iphone up to the Bluetooth, and select a song that I know will cheer us all up. "Little Pieces" by Gomez starts playing through the speakers, and I even notice Lexie bobbing her head in the back seat. Making me smile and shoot a wink at my beautiful fiancée.

CALLIE'S POV

Work was actually going really well, for the first time in I have no idea. There weren't too many surgeries, and I had even managed to snag my blonde in an empty on call room or supply room a few times. I passed her several times, when we I was incredibly busy, and each time it seemed as though she was laughing with Lexie Grey. Even though Mark was a complete idiot, I was kind of thankful that he was gone, because I don't think I would have ever tried to get to really know Lexie, and so far she seems great. I know she is confused about the whole pregnancy thing, but she has time to make a decision. And she has Arizona right there helping her. So that's a start.

I am making my way to the gallery, to catch a glimpse of Baileys surgery, when I notice my phone ringing. I am kind of shocked to see who's number is on the screen.

Timothy Robbins and I know eachother. Sure. But are we close enough to just randomly call and chit chat? No. So seeing him calling me was a bit of a shock.

"Hello? Hey Tim." I say awkwardly.

"Callie. Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, I know your at work. I can hear all the hustle and bustle in the back, I was just hoping to catch you in a free moment.

"Of course I have time. I just walked into a quiet room. What's up?" I ask the Robbins Marine.

"I need your help. I know that Arizona is going to want to fly home and kick some major ass, but that's where I need you to come in."

"Tim.. what is going on? Who's ass is she going to want to kick so badly?"

"Mackenzie. Well, she's gone."

"As in your _wife_, Mackenzie? How can she be "gone" Tim?" I ask, totally confused.

"She left me. I came home about a week ago, and there were divorce papers, already signed by her on the table. And she is gone."

"Tim. Oh my God. What can I do? And what about TJ? Where is he? She can't just take h—" I spit out before Tim stops me.

"She left TJ. She said she got married too young. Needed to start over. Couldn't be tied down. I have no idea how she could do this to him. Forget about me, but her son? Come on. That's just crazy, right?" Tim says and I can hear he is on the verge of tears.

"What can I do. Anything you need Tim, Arizona and I will help you. Both of you. Just name it." I offer with complete truth.

"Well. TJ and I are at the airport. Here in Seattle. I didn't know what else to do. We had to get away. I don't know for how long, but I couldn't stay in that house. And I couldn't face my parents yet. We kinda need a place to crash for a bit"

"OH! Yeah, I totally understand that. Give me about 30 minutes and we will be there to get you. And don't worry Tim, it will be ok. And I'll figure out something to tell Arizona until we get there. Then you guys can talk. Sound good?

"Thank you Callie. I really appreciate it. And I hope we aren't imposing."

Even though our house was now going to be full to the maximum limit, I wouldn't change it. Our friends and family are very important to Arizona and myself. So if living in a needy shelter for a while is what we had to do, then so be it.

"Don't mention it Tim. You are family. And we will be there soon. I'm going to find your sister now. See you in a few."

"Ok Cal. Thanks again. See you soon. And don't let Zona flip out ok? Bye." He says before hanging up.

I lock my phone, take a deep breath, and head out in search of my fiancée. I have to figure out how to keep her from flying to Colorado and murdering her soon to be ex-sister-in-law. Deep breath Callie… count to 10. I coach myself. As soon as I hit the button the elevator, it opens to reveal the exacty person I am in search of. So let the drama commense I say to myself.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29 – FULL HOUSE

ARIZONA'S POV

Furious does not even come close to describing how I feel right now. If I had the slightest clue where to find Mackenzie, I would and you can believe that it would not be a pretty sight when I did. Driving to the airport with Callie, it is taking all that I have not to blow up. She can tell how angry I am, but she gives me a little space, and even lets me say some not so nice things out loud without taking offense. I am just trying to calm myself a little before we get to the airport because I know my brother nor my nephew need my shit fit on top of everything they already have to deal with. So with one last "I'll kill that bitch if I ever see her again" slipping from my mouth, I open the door and take Callie by the hand and walk towards the terminal. I feel Callie squeeze my hand, silently reminding me that she is here, and that I should remain calm. And I am going to try. I really am. But if I see the hurt on my brothers face, I can't make any promises after that point.

As soon as we made it past the entrance, I hear my brothers voice.

"Callie.. Arizona. Over here." Tim yells out to us. Causing us both to turn around.

Callie waves to him so he knows we say them, and we walk towards my brother who is holding a very passed out TJ. The sight before me causes me to fight back tears. How anyone could leave my brother is beyond me. That would be almost like me leaving Calliope. Which is unimaginable. They are two of the most genuine and perfect people I know. But I fight back the tears and walk over to my brother.

"Hey Timmy. Sorry we took so long, but the traffic was horrible. Here, let me take him and you can grab the bags." I say as I reach out for my nephew.

"I'm sorry to just pop up on you guys like this. I know you are busy with the wedding planning and all. I just didn't know what else to do Zone." My brother says sadly.

"Timothy Daniel Robbins. Do not EVER apologize for coming to us. I am your sister, and Callie is practically your sister-in-law. We love the both of you. And I'm not sure exactly what is going on, but regardless, you are welcome here. However long you stay does not matter to us. Got it?"

"10-4 sis. Let's get out of here. Hi Cal." My brother says as he leans over and wraps Callie in a tight hug.

"Hey Tim. Hope the flight wasn't too bad with the little man. He looks worn out though, so hopefully he sleeps tonight." Callie jokes.

"You and me both." Tim says with a small smile.

I wrap my arm protectively around my nephew, and Callie steps in beside me and places her hand on the small of my back in a protective manor. For a split second, I can imagine holding our own baby like this, with Callie next to us as the protector. It makes me smile a little, but I quickly brush that off. This is no time to be thinking about a happy family things when my brother's entire world just got turned upside down.

Luckily Callie thought about the fact that Tim wouldn't have a car seat, considering he just flew here with nothing but their clothes, so she ran up to Neuro and convinced Derek to loan us Zola's before heading this way. I was glad that they had an extra in Meredith's car as a back up so we had time to pick one up for TJ.

"Anyone want me to stop for food before we get home? Callie asks.

"I'm not really hungry. But we should probably grab something for the little guy." Tim says.

"Ok, anything in particular? Callie asks again.

"He will eat anything. So whatever you guys decide is fine."

"Chinese it is then. And we can order that from home so lets get you guys there, and settled." I say to both Callie and Tim.

After driving up at the house, we notice the two vehicles that belong to our newest roomates parked on the curb. Callie pulls up into the driveway, and we all make our way inside. I walk upstairs and lay TJ down in our bed, and place pillows around him. I call Tim's cell phone from my own and he answers me with a questioning tone.

"Zona, why on earth are you calling me from upstairs? Are you too lazy to walk down here to talk to me?"

"Ha ha funny Timothy. I don't have a baby monitor, so put your phone on speaker and keep it by you. I'm going to set mine down by the bed." I tell him.

"Ahhh. You're a pretty smart girl. No wonder you're a surgeon." He kids.

I laughed and set the phone by the bed, and left the door cracked a little after double checking that my little nephew was sleeping peacefully. Then make my way downstairs. I notice that Callie still has her jacket on, and keys in her hand. So I walk over to her with a questioning look.

"Babe, are you going back to the hospital? I didn't hear your pager go off." I ask.

"No baby. I am just going to run down to the farmers market and pick up some stuff for TJ. We have like zero kid food here. And I know he is going to wake up and not be so impressed with our kale chips and artichoke dip. Maybe some regular milk would be good for him too considering all we use is Soy." Callie says.

I smile at my fiancée, and pull her outside the door. Telling Tim that I would be right back in. Once outside, I pull Callie towards me by her jacket collar. Planting a nice kiss on her lips. After she moaned a small moan, I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her in closer to me to deepen the kiss. When we finally needed to pull away for oxygen, Callie let a small "Wow" slip out of her mouth.

"THAT is for being awesome. And for thinking about my—no , our nephew. You're the best. And I love you so, so much. Thank you for being so great to Tim and TJ. I know I couldn't do this without you. I hope you know that."

"It is my pleasure babe. I love your brother, and that little boy that is currently looking cute as ever, I'm sure, in our bed. Just think… one day, that will be our little blue eyed, blonde hair mini Arizona in the bed." Callie says with a wink.

"Or a beautiful brown-eyed, dark haired mini Calliope." I say back with a wink of my own. "Now hurry back, I'm going to order the Chinese and I don't want it to get cold. I know how much you love cold pizza, but hate cold Chinese."

"I will be back as soon as I can. Love you babe." Callie says as she walks towards the SUV.

"You want the usual Calliope?" I shout before she disappears into the car.

"Whatever your having is fine." She says back. I know that neither of us ever end up eating our own. We always end up sharing and feeding eachother. Our friends insist that we are so cute it's sickening. But we don't care obviously.

I wave my fiancée off, and walk back inside. Hoping to catch my brother alone so we can talk. But of course, since our house is now a hotel, I find Addison and Lexie downstairs as well. Addison is talking away on her phone to what sounds like a coworker from LA, and Lexie has her headphones on walking out of the laundry room. _Guess she got some clothes I think to myself. _I turn my head and see Tim standing inside the study. So after I make my way inside, I close the door behind me for some privacy.

"Hey Tim. You ok?" I ask knowing damn well that he isn't.

"I'm as ok as I can be right now I guess. I'm just so confused Zona. I don't understand. I mean one minute we are fine. Happy. A family for Christ sake. Then all of a sudden POOF! She's decided that this isn't the life she was meant to have. I don't know what to do. I mean, I have TJ and I would never change that, but how do I tell him that his mother decided she didn't want us.. want _him_ anymore when he gets old enough to ask me. I just don't know what I did wrong." My brother says, taking a seat on the small couch and placing his face into the palm of his hands.

He doesn't pick his head up, trying to act as if I don't realize he is crying. But I do, and I sit down next to him on the couch and rub small circles on his back. When I am upset, Callie does that for me, and it always seems to help.

"Tim. There is no way that her leaving is your fault. You have been a great husband. And an amazing father. Mackenzie is being selfish. And one day, if she has a conscious at all, she will regret this. But until that day comes, you have to pull yourself together and focus on being the best dad you can be for TJ. He needs you now more than he ever has before. And of course Calliope and I will help you every step of the way. You're not in this alone brother." I say trying to reassure him.

"I don't know what I would do without you and Callie. You're so lucky Zona. She is really the best thing that has ever happened to you. Don't ever let her go."

"She is amazing. And I never will. I promise. And things will get better eventually. I mean it. After Joanne and I split up, I thought that I would never find anyone that could love me the way I knew I deserved to be loved, and then out of nowhere, I find a crying woman in a dirty bar bathroom, and look at me now. All domesticated and getting married!"

"I still can't believe that one. I remember like it was yesterday when you told me you liked girls. Remember that?" He says with a smile.

"Yeah, I do remember. And then you asked me if that meant I was gonna marry a chick. I also remember you promising to dance pretty hard at my wedding. So don't think I'm letting you out of that one." I say as I playfully jab him with my elbow into his side.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And I have some pretty sweet moves, so you better watch out. I might steal your thunder at your own reception."

"Oh we shall see. Because nobody, and I mean nobody, can out dance Calliope. That woman dances like a God. But best of luck to you." I say with a laugh.

"Where is Callie anyway? Did she have to go back to work? I hope I didn't get you guys in trouble when I called for a ride."

"No way. We were having an unusually slow day for once, and Callie went to the market to pick up some stuff for TJ. We don't eat much meat besides chicken and eggs occasionally. Mainly we do our best to stick to a vegetarian diet. So she wanted to grab some things that you and TJ would like to eat. Not to mention we have some new roomates, and they were less than impressed with our grocery assortment. She will be back soon though. Shit, that reminds me. I have to order the Chinese. You still into General Tso's? Don't try to play like you aren't hungry Tim. You forget, we grew up in the same house and I saw the massive amount of groceries you could put away."

Laughing at my seriousness, my brother finally caves in and agrees to eat with us. So I make my way to the other two ladies in the house and take down their order as well. Once the food was ordered, I walk into the family room and find Tim looking at all the paintings that are on the wall.

"Callie has great taste in art. She has been collecting for a few years now. These are her pride and joy." I offer the information to my brother before he has to ask.

"They are beautiful. She certainly does have great taste. I mean, she picked a Robbins to marry. Obviously she has good judgment". Tim says as he places his arm around me. "It's good to see you sis. I do miss being able to see you more often. And even if it isn't under the best circumstances, I'm happy to be here."

"I'm happy you guys are here too. Now… sleeping arrangements… " There are 4 bedrooms in our house, the two on the left are already occupied by Callie's best friend Addison, and the other by Lexie. She's an intern at the hospital, and is going through some drama at the moment, and they are both staying here for a while. The room next to Callie and my own is free. And you and TJ are to make yourselves comfortable, ok?"

"Sounds good. I'll need to make a trip to a babies r us or something to grab stuff for TJ. If you don't mind letting me borrow your car later, I'll run and pick that stuff up." Tim asks.

"Sure. Of course. We can keep TJ here while you go. I don't want you to have to take him out in the cold and rain for all of that. Besides, Callie loves to play the favorite auntie card with TJ. It makes her head swell." I say getting a big laugh out of my brother. Then we both hear TJ making his baby babble noises from upstairs.

"Speaking of the tiny human. He's awake. I'll get him. You take your bags up to the room and put your stuff away soldier." I play order the Marine.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." My brother says with a mock salute and then takes his bags and follows me upstairs, heading towards his temporary room while I go grab my little nephew.

Even if it isn't the best situation, I am still very happy to have my brother and nephew here in Seattle. I don't have my family around me often, and even though Callie and I have our surgical family, it's still not the same as knowing that my brother is here. And I smile a huge smile to myself as I walk into my room and find a bright eyed, blonde haired boy sitting up in my bed, with my iphone in his mouth.

Sure, every room in our house is full. And that makes for a busy home, just like a busy job. But in some weird, dysfunctional way, _I love it. _


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30 – FAMILY LIFE AND FINDING PRIVACY

CALLIE'S POV

Shooting up from the bed and throwing the covers off of myself, I walk over to the window of our bedroom and look out my window in search of whatever idiot on our block was mowing their lawn at 8am on a Sunday. The day that I had every intention of sleeping exceptionally late with my future wife before going to look at wedding dresses. But much to my surprise, the "idiot" in question, was my future brother-in-law.

Tim and TJ had been with us for a little over a month now, and I can tell that it makes Arizona happy to have them here. So that, in turn, makes me happy. But right now, I want to strangle him. Even if he is cutting the grass, making one less thing that I have to find time to do. We all have done pretty well picking up chores around the house, making eachothers lives a little easier. Addison found herself a nice condo a few blocks from the hospital a couple of weeks ago, and we set up little TJ in that room, and even purchased some baby monitors. Tim has seemed to come a long way. He even bit the bullet and signed the divorce papers. Saying that he just might even move here to Seattle and start a new life the way his sister had. Needless to say, Arizona jumped up and down at the mention of that one.

Lexie is still here, and is even paying rent, so we are assuming that she is here for a while. But, she helps out a ton. Always making everyone breakfast, washes any laundry she finds in the washroom, and even helped Arizona and I with the babysitting when Tim had to fly back to Colorado to meet with his commanding officer. She's really pretty great, honestly. And we are not going to rush her out. She had even asked Meredith if she could crash in one of their spare rooms for a few weeks, but even though she and Derek had said yes, we could tell it would be uncomfortable, so Arizona insisted she stay. Obviously Lexie accepted.

Lexie was also going to her first official OB appointment today. Oddly enough, her and Addison had become quite close during their weeks here together, and even though Addison isn't a practical OB physician, she is doing Lexie's sonogram today. Just to make sure everything is on the up and up.

Contemplating re-joining my beautiful blonde in our bed, I decided to make my way across the hall to check in on TJ. I open the door as quietly as possible and am greeted with a huge gummy grin. TJ has a couple teeth on the bottom, and a few on the top, but he is a refreshing sight in the mornings. He always wakes up such a happy baby, and sits in his bed to play with his toys.

"Goodmorning Little Timmy" I coo at the now standing baby. Holding tightly to the bed rail with one hand, he reaches up for me with the other. "Do you want to go downstairs and Auntie Callie can make you some yummy banana oatmeal? Ooohh of course you do. Say "Auntie Callie" Tj. Come on." I try my best to coax the baby boy to say my name, but it's always a failed attempt. Arizona swears that he will say her name first, but nah-uh. I have this one in the bag. Because good luck teaching a baby to say "Auntie Ar-ih-zone-uh" I always say.

With TJ on my hip, happily playing with the necklace around my neck, we make our way downstairs. There is no sign of Lexie, but there is a note on the fridge from her.

_**Hey guys, I turned the coffee pot  
on before I left, and there is some  
fresh fruit in the fridge.  
Lex**_

"Well look here buddy. There is fruit all ready to go. Now lets find you some yummy oatmeal." I say placing the baby boy into his high-chair. It amazes me, that any person walking into our home, would automatically assume that we have a baby. The way the place looks with baby furniture and toys everywhere, it would be a safe assumption. But I have to be honest. I like the way it looks. Makes me think about when all the things like the ones in here will belong to our baby.

I mix up some oatmeal for the baby and myself, leaving enough for Arizona and Tim on the stove, and sit down in front of TJ and place some slices of strawberries on his tray while feeding him as well as myself. Just as I am accepting a nice gushy, smushed strawberry that was just offered by TJ, Arizona makes herself known.

"Goodmorning. Aren't you just too cute for words. Are those strawberries yummy" Arizona says in her best baby voice.

"Why thank you. I didn't even fix my hair, but I will accept the compliment, and yes, they are yummy" I play, pretending that Arizona had been talking to me instead.

"Da-da, Na Nuh" TJ mumbles.

"Yes little guy, Dada will get some bananas too. You eat your fruit." Arizona laughs.

"Coweee" Tj blurts out, causing Arizona and I to both stop and face the little boy.

"Did he just?" Arizona says.

"I think he did." I tell her with a HUGE grin on my face, before turning back to TJ. "Say it again buddy. Cal-lie. You can do it. One more time so your Auntie Arizona can't say I am hearing things." I almost beg.

"Coweeee" TJ says with a huge giggle.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I yell as I jump off the jair and victoriously fist pump in the air. "He soo said Callie! Ha! I win!" I say to a less than impressed blonde.

Arizona is standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed staring at me trying to fight back a smile. Just then Tim comes walking in the back door and into the scene at hand.

"Umm. Goodmorning? I think?" Tim says unsure of what exactly is happening.

"Go on Auntie Arizona. Tell Tim what you just witnessed." I say with a smirk.

"You think your just so funny Calliope. We aren't even married yet and already you have stolen my only nephew." Arizona jokes. Followed by, "It's true. She stole him. He said Callie, literally 2 minutes ago. And now my fiancée is going to need to ride to the bridal shop with her head hanging out the window since it is entirely too large to fit inside the car."

Tim busted out laughing. Walking over to his son, and rubbing the blonde hair on the top of his head. "You aren't even 2 yet and you already have women fighting over you. I taught you well son." Tim says. "Seriously though, the speech therapist said that he should be saying more words than he is, but that they think the separating issue from Mackenzie has slowed him down. So It doesn't matter to me _who's _name he said first. I'm just glad to hear about the progress." He finishes with a huge smile and a playful high five with his clone.

Arizona takes a seat next to me, and hands Tim a bowl of oatmeal to match her own. I lean over and place a kiss on her cheek. And she leans her head towards me and taps her finger against her cheek, indicating that she needs another, which I gladly provide.

"So what are you two love birds up to today?" Tim asks, making conversation.

"Well, we are leaving here around 4 to go meet with Addison and Teddy to go try on our wedding dresses, and let them find something they won't murder us for putting them in." Arizona says.

"Sounds like way too much fun for us two Robbins men." Tim says while shoveling his oatmeal into his open mouth.

"That's disgusting Tim. Do you even breathe in between bites? Arizona teases him, with her nose scrunched up.

"Hey! I'm a Marine. We learn to eat what we can get, when we can get it, and as fast as we can before we lose it. So shove it Zona." He plays back. And it takes a few more verbal jabs back and forth between the two of them, before I break it up.

"Hey, Hey now. There' s baby in this room and the two of you are acting like he and I are the only mature people in here." I say causing them both to draw an end to the sibling bickering.

Tim's phone goes off on the kitchen counter, and he excuses himself from the table to go accept the call. He answers, and immediately walks out the back door in search for some privacy.

"Oooookay. That was odd." Arizona says noticing his exit.

"Maybe he needed some privacy babe. Take a chill pill." I play.

It doesn't take long before Tim joins us at the table once again as if he never left.

"So you need privacy for your phone calls now brother?" Arizona asks before I swat her arm.

"It was just, uh, a friend. They were just checking in on me. You know." Tim says, and I sideways glance at my fiancée and quickly know that she isn't buying it. But she see's the look on my face, and lets the subject slide. Even though she knew her brother probably better than she knew herself, and could tell _anytime _Timothy Robbins told a lie, she made herself let it go.

Clearing my throat, and turning away from the table to put my bowl in the dishwasher. Much to my surprise, Arizona was right behind me. I turned to face her and asked if she would like to take a glass of OJ outside and enjoy the beautiful morning air. And with fresh cut grass, it would be really nice out. Earning a nod from Arizona, we make our way outside while Tim pulls TJ out of the highchair.

"Hey, I'm going to go give TJ a bath, and go out to do a few errands. I still need to look for a truck. Even if we end up going back to Colorado, I think we would drive. Give me time to prepare for going back. You know. "if" I decide to go back, which I currently DO NOT. But if I could borrow someones vehicle, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Secret phone calls and avoidance do not earn you a set of car keys Timothy." Arizona says, faking to be mad at her brother.

I laugh, and turn to face Tim as Arizona starts pulling me by the wrist towards the back deck. So I yell over my shoulder towards the retreating Tim.

"My keys are on the little table by the front door. You can take the Range Rover. Just don't wreck it!" I say. Vaguely hearing him yell a "Thanks Cal" from the top of the stairs.

Finally finding a seat on the porch swing next to Arizona, I sigh a deep breath.

"Wow. Things are always pretty busy around here now huh? I ask

"I couldn't agree with that statement any more than I do." Arizona says as she takes my juice out of my hand and sets it on the table next to us. "I miss being able to have my way with you *kiss* anytime I want *kiss* anywhere I want *kiss* and as LOUD as I want" *kiss*. Arizona says as she moved to be now seated across my lap. With her knees on either side of me. Creating a wonderful view of her cleavage in her almost skin tight tank top.

"I miss that too. Maybe we can convince them to make other plans tonight, so we can have the house to ourselves. Then we can be naked, and I can take advantage of you in ways that your brother should never see, or sounds your brother should never hear." I tease as I place kisses down the chest in front of me.

Just as I take Arizona's breast in the palm of my hand, and she lets a small moan escape. Causing her to grind down with her pelvis, onto my own. In turn receiving a throaty moan from my. I take my hands and move them up her back, under her top and she has her hands wrapped around the back of my head all but smothering my face into the space between her breasts.

With desire making a quick appearance in my jeans, I look up and pull Arizona back to connect our lips. Quickly she grants my tongue access into her mouth, and I know that I need to get Arizona upstairs. But before I get the chance to inform her of our required relocation, Tim opens up the back door. His hands covering his eyes.

"I don't see anything. I swear. I don't. I just came out here to tell you that we are leaving and good luck to you guys on finding the dresses and all that chick jazz. We are taking off. Time for some manly bonding. There's too much estrogen in this house." Tim says.

"Well your welcome to move out" Arizona says to her brother. Frustrated that he interrupted our heated make out session.

But Tim doesn't fall for the bait on her argument, and quickly closes the door and a few moments later, I hear my Rover come to live, and the drive away. Looking over at my fiancé, I lean towards her, and slowly trace my tongue around her earlobe. Knowing that it drives her _crazy_. Then I whisper in her ear..

"We have this entire house to ourselves. So unless you want to spend the next few hours out here, while I am _in me, _ in there," I say pointing over my shoulder to the inside of the house. And then I stand to head inside the house.

I look back at Arizona, who is sitting on the swing, staring at me like I'm a steak she is about to devour. Then I take off my hoodie, and toss it towards her. And instantly she notices that I do not have a bra on. She wasted no time jumping up and following me inside.

AN:_ I know these last few chapters haven't been focus completely on Callie and Arizona, but I think that these things play their own individual important parts that are going to help with future chapters. I think it is time for some Sexy Time for our girls. I think they deserve a little alone time after everything being so chaotic lately. _

_AN: And who do you guys think Tim was talking to and refusing to tell Arizona about? Hmmm. Guess you will find out soon enough. _

_Thanks for reading guys… _

_ Texansgohard_


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31 – A NIGHT ALONE

ARIZONA'S POV

Wedding dresses have been purchased. Maids of honor have been fitted, and we are all still alive and breathing. Which is quite the accomplishment I must say. Teddy and I were in the fitting room the entire time, only to come out and look at the dresses in front of the full mirrors when Addison kept Callie in her dressing room. This was the only way we could do the fittings together, but still keep the element of surprise that Callie insisted on. But I have to admit, I am excited to be surprised when I see her walking down that isle towards me. Calliope is beautiful, but Bride Calliope is sure to be amazing.

After the dress issues were taken care of, the four of us were getting ready to meet Lexie for lunch at the little restaurant on the strip close to the bridal store. We were all eager to hear about Lexie's appointment, and in spite of our efforts, Addison wouldn't budge. Insisting that it was Lexie's place and not hers to tell us about her appointment. So we made our way out to the patio of the little deli and found a nice table in the shade. Just as the waiter was placing our menu's on the table, Teddy noticed Lexie walking in, and waved her out to us. I tried to study Lexie's face to see if there was anything wrong, but I didn't see anything. Surprisingly she looked, happy.

Looking over at Callie as I felt her place her hand on my thigh under the table, she gives me a smile before returning her attention to the menu. And we all quickly make our drink order.

"So Lex. How was the doctor visit? Your doc here has kept her mouth zipped tight." I ask. Not being able to play as coy as my other lunch mates.

Lexie looks up from her menu and smiles. "Well" Lexie starts, now holding the attention of the entire table. "I have some news. Addison did a sonogram, and everything looks great. But I do have something to talk to you and Callie about. I mean, I just thought I should tell you about it anyway. It doesn't really concern you, but—"

"Ok Lexie, just spit it out. It's cool." Callie cuts her off with a laugh.

"I talked to Mark." Lexie blurts out.

"Oh. Okay? And how did that go? I mean did you tell him about—" I say, slightly confused due to her happiness and the fact that she just said she talked to Mark.

"Yes, I did tell him about the pregnancy. And at first, I was a mess. Furious even. But after I thought about it, and had a long talk with a good friend of mine, I realized that I'll be ok. Mark told me that he will help me financially as much as I need. And to never hesitate on asking him for help, but that he knows he isn't ready to be a father. So he has chosen to not be a part of his or her life." Lexie says, causing all different reactions from the women at the table except Addison. Obviously Lexie has told her new buddy all about this pile or horse shit already.

"What the fu-" I start.

"You're shitting me right? And you are letting him off that easy? Not going to have him even attempt to be an adult and be responsible for his actions?" Teddy says.

"Guys! Stop!" Callie says loud enough for us all to hear, and causing us to stop and look at her.

"I know that Lexie's choice isn't the one that each of us might make, but _we _aren't in her position. Mark might be a semi-decent guy, but he isn't the best father candidate. Not to mention he is in New York. Mark's life revolves around Mark. So if Lexie can give this baby a happy, _STABLE,_ life, the who says that baby needs a father. With or without one, Lexie will be a great mom. So stop. Everyone just _STOP._" Callie says all in one huge breath.

"Thanks Callie. I appreciate it. And your confidence in me as a mom." Lexie smiles at me.

After an awkward silence falls over the table, I decide I should change the subject to avoid this afternoon turning into a mess.

"Lexie. I am happy for you. But now on to other things." I say with a laugh and a smile. "Tonight I was wanting to have a few hours… well, alone with Callie. I was wondering if you and Tim wouldn't mind finding some other stuff to do for a few hours." I ask while squeezing Callie's hand on my thigh with my own hand.

"Oh yeah! Sure! Anytime you guys want your house to yourselves, just say the word. But that works out kinda perfect. I mean I have plans tonight, so I won't be home anyway." Lexie says.

"Ok, great!" I respond. Figuring that I shouldn't even ask about her plans, even if it was in casual conversation considering I had just bombarded her privacy with the baby issue.

CALLIE'S POV

After a surprisingly good time with the girls, and avoiding anymore of the Lexi/Mark saga, we make our way back to the house. Addison had to go in to the hospital for a 911 page, and Lexie followed us back. When we drove up we noticed Callie's SUV in the drive way. Making our way inside the house, we are greeted by TJ playing on the floor with some toy trucks and his blocks. I hang up my jacket and walk over to sit down next to him and grab as many baby kisses as I can, while Arizona heads into the kitchen to greet her brother.

When Arizona returns to the living room, she is followed by Tim.

"Hey Cal, did ya find a super hot dress to get hitched in?" he jokes as he picks up TJ.

"Yes, I did. But I'm not going to tell you about it, because _someone_ has to be surprised. And has already tried several times to get it out of me. What are you guys up to?"

"Well my sister over here has informed me that you guys need some "private time", so TJ and I are going to head upstairs, have a shower, and get all spiffed up before we head out for a night on the town." Tim jokes.

I smile at my future brother and thank him for being so understanding and lean back against the couch where Arizona is sitting. Tim and TJ heading upstairs to get ready for whatever they were going to do.

"Sooooo, we are going to have this big house, all to ourselves for the rest of the day. Any ideas for what we can do? Maybe play a board game, or catch up on our reading. Ooh ooh, Shark Week starts tonight.." Arizona says before I whip around and pin her on the couch.

"No way babe. Even though I know you are just kidding, and God help you if you aren't kidding, but we are not wasting this time alone playing games or watching the damn discovery channel. We are going to take a couple bottles of water to our bedroom, to stay hydrated *wink* and then the remainder of the day will be spent with you screaming out my name. Over (kiss on the lips) and over (kiss on the neck) and over" (rubbing the inside of her legs through her pants). Gaining me a nice moan from the blonde under me. But before things can get too hot an heavy, I hear my pager going off.

"Stay right here… do not move." I say to my very turned on girlfriend. As I head to my purse to grab it.

"That better NOT be a 911 Calliope. We are off today. And if I do not get some sexy time today, I am going to take matters into my own hands!" Arizona yells from the couch.

"It's not a 911 babe. But it is the Chief, so let me call and see what he needs. 5 minutes… promise!" I say as I disappear into the kitchen to call into the hospital.

After checking in with the chief, and updating him on a patient, I hear the front door closing. So I walk into the living room to find Arizona, and she is standing at the front door putting the chain lock on. As well as the dead bolt. Laughing and looking towards her I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Why the lockdown?"

"The house is empty Calliope." Arizona says while slowly walking towards me. (shirt hitting the floor), "And we are alone for the first time in too long (bra hits the floor) and I think you need to get over here (unzipped jeans) and remind your girlfriend of how talented you are." Arizona finishes, now standing in front of me bare chested, and pulling her own jeans/panties down.

I stand there with wide eyes, and swallow the huge lump in my throat. Sure we have had sex, we never go that long without it, but it has been too long since we had full blown, screaming hot sex. And by the look of it, that is exactly what is fixing to happen. So I pull my own shirt off and discard it with my bra onto the floor as well. Stepping towards Arizona and pulling her against me. And I gasp at the feeling of her breasts pressing against my own.

Arizona wastes no time pulling my head down to her own. Biting down roughly on my bottom lip before sliding her tongue into my mouth. Causing things to heat up rather quickly and the next thing I know we are bumping into walls, and knocking things over as we make our way towards the stairs. But just as I start to release her to climb them, she grabs me by the wrist. "uh uh uh Calliope. Nobody is home… so we are taking advantage of this." She says in her seductive voice and I raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

But my question is quickly answered when she pulls me into the study (the one room we have yet to break in since moving here). Walking over to the couch, she pushes me back causing me to flop down. As I reach out to pull her towards me, she pushed my hand away. Then she wiggled me out of my jeans and panties before she sets herself on her knees in front of me. I don't even realize that I suck in my breath and hold it in once I realize what she is doing.

"Ohhh myy g-god" I stutter out as I feel Arizona's tongue hit my very hot center. And I know that it is not going to take me long at all, especially with those blue eyes looking up at me, watching me enjoy every moment of it. "yess, baby. Fingers.. Fingers.. I need fing— yesssss" I yell. Having an empty house sinks in to my mind, and I let my cries belt out. Which only seems to encourage Arizona. Once I felt two of her fingers slide into me, my hips bucked up towards her mouth involuntarily. "Arizzoonnnnnaaaaa!" I screamed while my orgasm ripped through me. And then I felt my entire body relax into the couch.

"Mmm, somebody enjoyed that. And I liked the "Arizoooona" as well." Arizona says with a smirk.

"God. Yes. That was amazing. And very much needed babe. Just give me a second to catch my breath, and then I will be more than happy to return the favor." I say with a very satisfied smile.

"Take your time baby. We have time." Arizona says as she climbs up my body, leaving a trail of kisses. Running her hands so softly across my body. A quiet hum, comes from my lips and I pull her on top of me, only to open my eyes quickly and look down at the jeans that are still on her body.

"Oh no, we need to get rid of these. Like NOW." I say as I start scooting her pants down her body. "I need you completely naked."

"I couldn't agree with you more Calliope. I want you. No, I _need_ you." She says before I tangle my fingers into her blonde curls, and pull her down for a hard kiss.

"Mmm, Arizona we need to move off this little couch baby. Let's go to our bed." I say pulling away from the kiss.

"No. Too far. Need. You. Now." Arizona says rubbing against me.

I pull us both onto the area rug. "Ok, but if you have any rug burns, I'm not responsible babe."

"Oh Calliope, I'm not going to be on the bottom. I'm a top today sweetheart, and I'm fixing to show you why." Arizona says as she lays me onto my back and straddles me. And I know exactly what she wants from me right now. And I am _more_ than happy to oblige.

Sliding my hand in between Arizona's legs, I am met with a very wet, and very hot center. And start to rub my thumb against her already swollen clit. "Damn babe. You're soaking wet. You really wouldn't have made it to the bed."

"Calliope? I love you, but please… shut up and fuck me already" Arizona says as she grinds down onto my hand. And I do not even respond verbally. I slide my fingers inside of her, and she instantly starts rocking back and forth giving me a beautiful view of her breasts. Using my free hand I reach up and massage her breast with my hand. And Arizona leans down to allow me to take her nipple into my mouth. Soon, she is shaking above me and reaches her own peak. Moaning out in pure pleasure before she lets her body fall next to me, completely out of breath.

"That's it. I officially want _everyone_ out of our house. Because _**that**_? _**That**_ needs to happen every day." Arizona only half jokes. Causing me to laugh and turn over to face her.

"Ok, I'll let you break the news to Lexie and Tim. Considering YOU are the one that invited everyone to move in. Good luck with that one." I say in response.

"Hmph. Funny Calliope".

"So do you want to go upstairs now or are we going to have sex in the other areas down here?"

"We can go upstairs in a minute. I just need to gain function back in my legs first."

"Ok, but if we go upstairs, we can take a nice bath together, and I can turn those legs to jello again. What do you say?" I offer. And once the blue eyes open, the dimples pop out I know that I suggested something of interest. So I stand and take my naked fiancée by the hand and we make our way up to our bedroom.

"Ari, shouldn't we get our clothes? I mean they will be home eventually." I ask.

"Nope. Leave 'em. It's our house, and we asked them to leave so I'm sure they already know exactly what you are doing to me right now."

"Oh really? What _I_ am doing to _YOU_?" I ask playfully.

"Or what we are doing to eachother. Same difference. Now come on, you promised me a bath, and some more sexy time, and I am about out of patience." Arizona winks and up the stairs we go.

Round two here we come…..


	32. Chapter 32

The characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. Callie and Arizona are completely owned by the awesome Shonda Rhimes. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

AN1: I wanted to apologize for the errors on chapter 31. I noticed after I posted it that I referred to them as "girlfriend" instead of "fiancée" a couple of times. But I was getting seriously distracted and took a break. Once I came back I didn't even realize the mistake. So… My bad! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This is my last day of vacation before I have to get back to work, but I will try to post atleast a couple more chapters tonight. Thanks guys! As always

Twitter: texansgohard

Peace,  
Capshawfan1981

CHAPTER 32 – SHOCKING MUCH?

ARIZONA'S POV

The rest of our time alone at our house has been amazing. Not only did Calliope and I make love over and over until we were both just worn out, but now we are sitting on our couch, eating some lettuce wraps and watching none other than Shark Week. I have to admit I did a small happy dance when she agreed to watch it with me. Even though I was kidding earlier, I am still kind of happy that I get to watch it. I have to put these dimples to use some of the time, right?

"You want some more wine babe?" Callie asks me. And I nod a yes. Before she stands to head into the kitchen, she leans over and gives me a soft kiss. I swear I could never get tired of the way she makes me feel with each kiss. So after she receives a smile from me, she disappears in the kitchen to fill our wine glasses.

I heard a noise, and I assumed it was Callie, so I called out to make sure she was ok. "Callie? Are you alright? What was that noise?". Walking back towards the living room she looks at me like I'm crazy. "Babe, I think you are hearing things. I didn't make any noise. I mean, I closed the wine box, but that is-" Callie responds, but when I hear the same noise a second time I say, "See! I heard it again. It sounds like it's coming from outside." This causes Callie and I to both stand and walk over to the front door.

Callie opens the front door and I hear her say in a shocked voice, "Oh holy shit." I try to push past her, completely confused as to what she might be looking at, and then I see it. My brother. But only he was not alone. My brother had Lexie freakin Grey pinned up against the side of her car, and they were engaged in a pretty heavy make out session.

"What the fuc-" I start to say, but Callie pulls me back inside the house before I can march across the front lawn.

"Calliope, move out of my way. I'm going out there." I say making it obvious that I'm ready to knock my brother upside his head.

"No Arizona. No. Tim is a grown man. Lexie is grown as well. And what the two of them do, is not our business. You have to stay out of this." Callie says, still standing between myself and the front door.

"Why the HELL would I stay out of this? He is my brother. And Lexie is very much pregnant with a freakin mini Sloan spawn and Tim isn't even divorced yet. They are acting like horny teenagers. And where the fuck is TJ? Huh?" Ok maybe that was taking it a little far, but just about the spawn part. The rest I completely meant. "I'm sorry Callie, I don't mean to take my frustrations out on you. I just did not see this coming. Did you know?" I ask with my eyes almost shut from squinting so hard.

"What? First of all, NO. I had no idea. I'm as clueless as you are. But just because Lexie is pregnant doesn't make her a bad person. You and I both know she is pretty great. And I think that her and Tim could be good for each other. I mean, they both got treated pretty badly. Mark isn't going to be in the picture, Tim's divorce will be final in a few days. And you and I _BOTH_ know that TJ has to be asleep in the car, because Tim would never do anything inappropriate in front of him. So take a breath Arizona. Please." Callie says.

I take a minute to calm myself down before responding to Callie. Pacing back and forth a little. I know she is right. They are two of the nicest people I have ever met, and I would never deny someone the chance to be as happy as Callie makes me. It just has me a little worried. But my fiancée is right.

"Does Tim even know that she is pregnant? I mean that _is_ something that he should definitely know."

"Your right Arizona, but I am sure if they are as close as they appear out there, then he knows. Lexie isn't the secretive type babe. And besides. Regardless of what they have going on, we have to live with them, and I would rather us not be dealing with _that_ drama. They are adults, and can make their own choices. We have no ties to Lexie, but we _do _have to respect Tim and his choices. Okay?"

"Okay Calliope. I am going to keep quiet. For you. But if she hurts Tim, in any way, I swear to-" I say before once again being cut off by Callie placing her finger on my lips.

"Then I will break bones in Lexie Grey, that nobody, including myself will be able to repair. Deal?" Callie assures me.

I simply nod, and then Callie starts to pull me back towards the living room. Guiding me to sit next to her on the couch like we were before we discovered Tim with his tongue down Lexie's throat. I accept the glass of wine from Callie and she pulls me against her with her arm around my shoulders. Kissing the top of my head and rubbing my arm seems to be helping calm my nerves. And I focus back on the sharks.

A few minutes later, Tim appears in the walkway, a sleeping TJ in his arms, just as Callie had predicted. I just glance over Callie's shoulder and then look back to the tv. Not trusting myself to speak yet. And right behind him, in walks Lexie.

"Hey guys. How was your "private time" Tim says making air quotes with his fingers.

"Judging by the wardrobe across the entire downstairs, I would say its safe to say things went well?" Lexie says with a laugh. Which also gained no response from me.

"You would like to know wouldn't you? But ha! Too bad. And we will get around to picking those up later. Don't mind the panties by the stairs either!" Callie yells to a retreating Tim with a laugh and Tim faking a loud 'gag' as he rushed upstairs.

"I'm proud of you babe. You learned the golden rule nicely in school obviously. 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all'." Callie says to me. I just roll my eyes at her, and stuff a lettuce wrap in my mouth. Trying my best to focus on the tv to avoid getting up and giving my brother an interrogation.

A half hour later, we are sitting downstairs, and regardless of my best efforts, I turn to face Callie. Hearing the loud laughter of Tim and Lexie coming from our kitchen.

"You know this is going to drive me crazy right? Them? In there, laughing like that? I can't focus on anything besides _**that**_!" I say with a frustrated and deep tone.

"Oh? Is that so? Do you mean it would be physically impossible for me to distract you?" Callie says while wiggling her eyebrows up and down at me.

"Oh no Calliope Torres. You will not use sex to make this any more acceptable." I try my best at attempting to be stern, but after she starts kissing on my neck, and I feel her take my earlobe into her warm mouth, I know that I'm a goner. Even worse, when I feel her hand slip under my t-shirt and start massaging my breast I'm done for.

Turning my head to be able to kiss her properly, I am suddenly unaware of the stupid, stupid laughter coming from my kitchen. Because I am now consumed by the instant desire to have different pieces of Calliope in my mouth. Standing and pulling her by her hand, I start walking up the stairs towards our bedroom. At this point I would agree to do almost anything, just to get the image of my brother and Lexie sucking face out of my head. And a naked and screaming Ortho surgeon is the perfect mental replacement. So as soon as our door is closed and locked, I'm on Callie like it was the first time of the night.

CALLIE'S POV

Waking up to a slap across the face is not pleasant. But after turning on the lamp by our bed, I see that Arizona is passed out. Even though she didn't intentionally slap me, it still hurt. And it was enough to wake me up.

After a few rounds of really angry, but hot sex, Arizona and I both passed out. I have to admit though, angry Arizona sex was H-O-T. That woman can do things with her tongue that…. Well it's unbelievable. And I enjoyed every second of it. Which is also why I feel so incredibly thirsty right now.

After putting on my robe, I quietly make my way down to the kitchen in search of some water. But when I open the door to the kitchen I see Tim sitting at the breakfast table. The kitchen is completely dark, except for the little light above the island stove.

"Geez Cal, you scared me. What are you doing up at this time of night. Or should I say morning?" Tim asks me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just got up to get some water. But I was fixing to ask you the same question. Everything ok?" I ask, sitting down at the table across from him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just couldn't sleep."

"Okay, well since your all good, I'm going to head back up to bed. Have to get up for work in like, 4 hours." I say after glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Actually Cal…" Tim starts. Causing me to turn back around and face him. "Do you think I could talk to you about something?" he asks with a very serious look on his face. One I recognize very well. It's the same one Arizona has when she needs to tell me something. So I sit back down and nod in agreement. And he starts talking again.

"Okay, well lets say that a friend of mine, has met this girl, and this girl is GREAT. Like, amazingly great. And my friend really likes her. But he is worried about what someone else might think about him seeing her… and—" And I cut him off right there.

"Tim, do you really think I'm that dumb. I know you are talking about you and Lexie… and Arizona does know already."

"What? How does she know? We haven't ever done anything in this house, I promise you Cal." He starts defending himself like a child being scolded.

"Tim. We haven't known long. Relax. But making out in the front yard? When your sister was maybe 60 feet away? Not your brightest moment. I'll say that much."

"Shit. I figured you guys would be 'indisposed' for much longer. I honestly expected to walk in and have to listen to the noises pouring out of your bedroom. Kinda like the ones we heard shortly after you guys went upstairs."

Laughing at his comment I continued, "Tim. Arizona loves you. You are her brother. She was shocked. I'll admit that. And I think she was a little hurt because you hadn't told her. And she thought you guys talked about everything. But she isn't angry. She just wants what is best for you and TJ. You just got hurt pretty badly, and that is the last thing she wants to happen again."

"I understand that. And last night Lexie, TJ, and I had dinner. And she and I both agreed that we were going to talk to you guys after work tomorrow. Well today. I didn't mean to upset Arizona. But Lexie is great. And I really feel alive around her. Something I haven't felt in a long time. And she is great with TJ. He loves being around her. And that's important to me. I could never date some one that didn't get along with him. I'm a package deal." Tim says seriously.

I debated asking this, because if there was a slight chance that Lexie hadn't told him yet, this would definitely be a shock to him. But my first priority is to protect my future brother, so I have to ask him.

"Tim, I really hope I don't start any problems here, but I have to ask. You do know that Lexie is pregnant right? Tell me she told you." I say.

"Are you serious? Pregnant?! Oh my God" Tim says. Faking a shocked look on his face, followed by a quiet laugh. "Yeah, of course she told me Cal. We do talk. About everything actually. And I wish I could find this McDouche Sloan and beat the ever lovin' crap out of him. But lucky for me, he is a moron and let her go. She also told me how he professed his undying love for you. So I'm surprised he is alive and my sister isn't locked up."

I have to laugh at that one. "I am glad to hear that you know the whole story. And let's never discuss Mark again in this house. Ok? Your sister isn't above flying to New York and finishing her business with him. But all of that aside, Lexie is a great girl. A girl that got treated badly, and now has to live with the aftershocks. So even though you're my brother, and I love you, be careful with her heart ok? I know what it feels like to have your heart broken, and it's the worst feeling in the world."

"I won't hurt her Cal. I mean, we are still getting to know each other, but I do like her. A lot. And I love you too. Thank you for being so understanding. I just hope my sister can talk about it as calmly as you are right now when I get to discuss it with her tomorrow."

"I will talk to Arizona tomorrow at work. Don't worry. She will be fine. As long as Lexie is good to you, she won't have to deal with playground Arizona." I wink at him. "Well, I better get to bed. If she wakes up and comes looking for me she will not be the happiest person in the world. Try to get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow after work. Feel free to use the car tomorrow. Arizona and I will ride in together. Night Tim."

"Night Cal. And thanks again."

"No problem." I say before climbing the stairs to get back into bed. Tomorrow will be interesting, so I pull Arizona close to me and enjoy the peace and quiet of the night. Because who knows how crazy and not peaceful tomorrow might be. But I'll hope to still have a brother in law after tomorrow…


	33. Chapter 33

The characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. Callie and Arizona are completely owned by the awesome Shonda Rhimes. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

CHAPTER 33 – SIBLING BONDING

ARIZONA'S POV

Work has been complete hell today. I have barely had time to scrub out of one surgery before having to scrub into the next. I am sore in places I never even knew I could be sore. But I am not complaining about that. Last night Callie and I had a whole new kind of sex, and even though I don't want to do that as often as making love to her, I wouldn't mind trying it again sometime. We could definitely do that when we fight, instead of giving each other space to cool off.

I am hard at work on my last surgery of the day, and all I want to do is go home and sleep until tomorrow with my sexy fiancée, but I know that is not going to happen. Tonight is our bachelorette party. We decided to have it two nights before the wedding so we can avoid having to stand in front of our friends and family with a killer hang over. But also because we have both taken our two week vacation for the wedding and honeymoon. All I have to do is keep telling myself that so this day can finish so I can go home and get ready for our night of fun.

Glancing up to the gallery, I notice Calliope, Addison and Teddy all in deep conversation. I look over to Karev and signal him to look up with just using my eyes. He looks back to me and just lifts his shoulders because he has no idea what they are up to either. I decide to ignore the three women, and finish up my surgery. Once I have re-attatched the nerve to the infants arm, I instruct Karev to close up and let the parents know that it was a success.

"You outta here Robbins?" Karev asks me.

"Yep. I sure am. I have a bachelorette party to get ready for. But we will see you at Joe's tonight right?"

"I might be an hour late because I have some charts to catch up on, but I will meet you guys there as soon as I can. See ya."

"Sounds good." I say before pulling my mask off and waving up to the women, motioning them to come down. Once they pop their head around the doorway, I am coming out of the scrub room. "Hey, what are you three up to. No good I am sure."

"Ha. Whatever we are up to is nothing we can talk about with you. " Addison pipes up saying. "I am Callie's maid of honor, so I stand firmly behind keeping this a secret. And don't even try to get it out of Teddy. We have already threatened her so your dimples won't get you any information" she adds.

"I am going to pretend you guys are acting normal, and ask if you are ready to go. We need to start getting ready." I say.

"Yeah babe. And good job on your surgery. You did great." Callie says before placing a kiss on my lips and lacing our fingers together and leading me towards the attendings locker room.

"Fine. I will drop it. So what is the game plan for tonight?" I ask. Directing my question to the two maids of honor.

"Well, we are going to meet everybody at Joe's at 9. But by midnight we should be done and you teenagers can go back home to do whatever it is you do." Addison says.

"Yay! More time with you all to myself" I wink at Callie. Knowing that even though we had more sex than we have in a long time, didn't stop me from wanting to get her home and take full blown advantage of her. Watching Callie smile to Addison, and then blush lets me know that she is thinking about the same things I am.

"Ok, drop the disgusting 'we're so madly in love' crap in front of the single friends. Seriously, it's not nice that you guys have to rub in how ridiculously happy you are. I need to atleast see you two have an argument one day to even believe this is the real deal. I mean how do we know you aren't getting married so one of you can gain citizenship." Addison says towards Callie and myself. And then Callie gives her a slap on the arm, and I stick my tongue out at her, more like a 5 year old. But I don't care. We can be the disgustingly ridiculously, stable couple. I mean that sounds good to me anyways. For the single people out there… not so much I'm sure.

Once we reach Callie's Range Rover, I notice that both Addison and Teddy are right behind us.  
"Where do you two trouble makers thing you are going? We have plenty of time to get ready. I say to them with a questioning look.

"We are going home so I can help you with your make-up, and Addison is going to help Callie and you pick out something really great to wear. It's your last 'outing' as single people. So we are going to make sure you both look insanely hot before we let you see each other. Just think of it as practice for the big day." Teddy says.

After we all piled into the SUV, and stopped to pick up some sushi to go, we drive up in the driveway to see my prius parked in front of the house, and Lexie's car sitting by the curb. I take a deep breath, and exhale. Knowing that today is a very important day for Callie and myself, and I will not ruin it by acting like an over bearing, over protecting sister. Callie doesn't fail to notice the mental conversation I am having with myself, and reaches over to squeeze the hand sitting on my thigh.

"It's going to be ok baby. Just remember what we talked about. Calm, cool and collected. We are going to have so much fun tonight, and I would rather not do it with a pist off fiancé. This is supposed to be a happy night, so please don't let anything ruin it." Calliope asks me.

"I won't babe. I am going to wait for Tim to approach me, and then I will go from there. But I promise I won't be all 'crazy surgeon with a scalpel' when he and I talk. I am going to have patience."

"And a completely open mind. As well as only words of encouragement when he tells you. Right?

"Dammit Calliope. You love to use those eyes for evil. Maybe you should find a way to use them for good. But, seriously. I promise to let him say his piece, and I won't bring up the fact that you are threatening to withhold sex from me unless I do it. Even though I know better." I say.

We finally walk inside, not even noticing that the two people who rode home with us, are already inside. I can't even remember hearing them get out. But also thankful that they did. The conversation we had outside was private , and I would want Tim to respect my privacy the same way. Keeping up my end of the promise to Callie, I say hello to both my brother and Lexie. Who just happened to be sitting on the furthest ends of the couch as possible. I know that it was done intentionally, but until Tim comes to talk to me I am going to continue to play dumb.

"Hey guys. How was work? You guys ready to party like rockstars tonight? " Tim says from the couch while changing the television to cartoons for TJ.

"Hell yes we are. I thought this day was never going to end." Callie tells him.

"I'm sure it's only because you are both off for the next two weeks, and you wanted the time to fly by. But just think, this time next week, you guys will be walking the beaches of Oahu." Tim says with a big smile. "And I am super jealous by the way." He adds.

"You have been there before Tim. We lived there for 5 years, remember?" I say. Making an attempt to participate in the conversation.

"Yeah, but we were like 7 and 8 when we moved back. So I don't remember all that much. And neither do you Zona."

"I remember that mom and dad thought it was the most romantic place and constantly made me want to vomit." I say while pretending to poke my finger in my mouth to gag.

"And just think how many people are going to feel the same way about us." Callie says to me with a kiss on my cheek. "I'm going to run upstairs and take a shower so I can start getting ready. I'll see you when it's time to go?" Callie asks me.

"You sure will. And I'll make sure to look awesomely hot, just for you." I say as I smack her on her butt while she walks past me.

"That won't take much effort babe. You're already awesomely hot."

I just smile and watch her disappear up the stairs into our bedroom.

"Zona, do you have a minute? I was hoping to talk to you." Tim says to me. "Lexie, would you mind keeping an eye out for TJ while I talk to my sister out on the deck? Earning a smile and a perky "Sure" from the intern, Tim and I walk outside and take a seat at the table.

"What's up Tim" I ask. Faking a dumbfounded expression.

"Well, I know you saw Lexie and I last night. So we can skip over the clueless face." Tim lets out a small laugh. Then squares his shoulders and looks me right in the eye, changing his face to serious and focused. "Look, I know that I should have come to you. You're my sister. And more like my best friend. And I was going to. Honestly. But you guys kinda found out before I had a chance. I just really didn't know how you were going to handle it, and the last thing I wanted to do was make things uncomfortable for everyone right before the wedding."

"I understand that. I do. I mean, I wish you would have come to me, and I didn't have to walk out to you guys feeling eachother up in my yard, but I did. And I'm over that. Really. I am."

"Seriously? Wow. I expected to really have to beg for your understanding." Tim says with his eyes wide.

"Tim…" I start.

"No, really. It means a lot to me that you aren't too freaked out over this. I know this is kinda weird for you and Callie. And I know me dating a person you work with, who also happens to be pregnant, isn't ideal. And you certainly wouldn't have picked her out of a group for me, but she is great. Zona, she really really is. She likes to talk about everything. And I feel comfortable talking to her and listening to her as well. TJ really enjoys her company. I watch the two of them, and it doesn't feel forced. She has a genuine interest in him, and that is number one priority to me."

"There's no way NOT to love that kid, Tim. He is a great little boy. And he deserves people around him that will treat him, and his father how they deserve to be treated. Lexie is pregnant, but not damaged goods. But you do know that pregnancy leads to a baby right? As in, this won't just be all fun and games. And it surly won't be just you, her and TJ. After a few months, there will be a baby in the picture as well."

"Well, typically pregnancy ends up resulting in a baby. I'm pretty sure that's how TJ got here, because I didn't find him on the porch in a basket." Tim says causing both of us to laugh. "But on a serious level sis. I enjoy being around her. I'm not sure what the future has in store for me and Lexie, because we are just taking this as it comes. But I talk to her. I mean I _really talk_ to her. I told her about the nightmares. And Iraq." Tim finishes and causes me to sit there with a shocked look on my face and speechless.

Tim doesn't talk to anyone about that. I mean he has told me a few times, but only after we were both well on our way to drunk land. So the fact that he has told Lexie shows me that he must truly be comfortable with her. And right then and there I decide I have to back off.

"I want it all to work out for you Tim. Whatever it is that happens in your life, I want it to all work out for you. And I will support you, no matter what that is. I promise. And I am glad you came to talk to me. I'll always be here for you, and for TJ. I mean that."

"Thank you Arizona. I really appreciate it." Tim says while standing up to give me a hug.

"Even if you did tell Callie before you told me….. and now she thinks she's your favorite sister." I say while poking him in his ribs. And causing him to laugh.

"Well, she is pretty great. I mean, you are _marrying _her after all." He says with the Robbins dimples on full display.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Traitor." I fake hurt. "Let's get inside. I'm sure Bailey will be here with Tuck soon to watch TJ, and I still have to go let the two crazy women get me ready for my party."

"Ok. Go get all glammed up. I'm going to take a shower upstairs as soon as Miranda gets here, and then we will meet you guys there. And be ready to drink yourself into oblivion sister. Because tonight you are going dowwwwwwn."

"We shall see about that soldier. We. Shall. See."

The second I walk inside Teddy and Addison are on me like white on rice. Ushering me off to the shower so they can transform me into a hotter version of myself. Tonight is going to be fun, and then in two short days… I will be MRS. Arizona Robbins. Gahh. That sounds too good to be true.

_AN: Ok, next chapter is the bachelorette party. Should be quite the night. Wedding is almost here! Yay! I'm not going to focus on Tim & Lexie much anymore. I think that is as deep as I need to go into the situation. I just felt that I should spend a little time explaining it since it is a bit of a complicated situation. Being that Tim and Arizona are super close, it would have been odd to just write Tim & Lexie in as a couple and everyone just be all happy and going with the flow. But, ahhhhhhh, that part is done and it's time for our girls to get the spotlight. Bring on the drunken bachelorette party. Sexy time? Hmm.._


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34 – BACHELORETTE PARTY X2

ARIZONA'S POV

The music was blaring so loud I could make out every word to the song playing from standing outside of Joes. Standing outside with Teddy, freezing my ass cheeks off, I am about ready to strangle my best friend. I fought them on the idea of Callie and I meeting here seperatly all day. I think it's ridiculous that we have to wait to see each other considering the fact that we DO live together. But the two maids of honor insisted that we have some type of shock element throughout this process. So I grunted, groaned and finally gave in. Which has led me to the place I am currently standing at the moment. Waiting on Addison and Callie to show up.

Teddy hangs up her phone call with Addison and tells me, "Ok you big baby. They are on the next block over. Will be here any second." Teddy tells me. "Oh look, there they are now. Wait until you see Callie."

Callie and Addison's cab pulled up on the curb in front of Joes and Addison climbed out first, followed by Callie. The moment I laid my eyes on her I lost all ability to form words. She was beautiful. No. She was so much more than beautiful.

"Calliope. You, you look. You. Wow." I stutter.

"You look stunning yourself babe. And I get to take you home? Nice!" Callie says. Making me smile and blush.

"You get to do a lot more than just take me home Calliope Torres. You get to do whatever you want to do to me tonight baby." I whisper in her ear before placing a soft kiss against the back of her ear.

"Mmm. I love the sound of that. And that works both ways. I'm all yours." She responds and gives me my own kiss. And it quickly turns into a much more heated kiss. Only to be broken up by our two best friends.

"Oh geez. Get a room you guys." Teddy says to us both.

"We have one! And we will be making good use of it tonight." I say back.

"Well let's get you two brides-to-be inside and get this party started." Addison says.

I take Callie by the hand and we follow both Teddy and Addison inside the bar. Being greeted by clapping and whistles. Everyone shouting congratulations and best wishes to the two of us. The room is full of all the people that mean the most to us, only missing Miranda. She had been nice enough to volunteer to keep TJ, so Tim could be here tonight. Insisting that she couldn't find a sitter for Tuck tonight anyhow, and didn't mind keeping my nephew. Looking around the room I catch a glimpse of my parents, as well as Callie's and it still manages to amaze me that her parents have come around the way they have. But I couldn't be happier knowing that my fiancée will get to walk down the isle with her dad, and share a dance with him.

We make our way into the middle of the room, and it isn't long before drinks are flowing, and everyone is having a great time. Callie and I have been pulled in different directions from various friends, and I catch a glimpse of her on the dance floor with Tim. Our eyes meeting for a moment, and sharing a warm smile. I am so caught up in staring at my gorgeous fiancée dancing and moving her hips in such a sexy way that I don't even hear Meredith talking. I finally turn to face her when Christina waves her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Yo! Roller girl! Are you listening to us at all?" Christina says.

"Oh, What? I'm sorry guys. I was just—"

"Just staring at Torres like you want to rip her clothes off in the middle of everyone here?" Christina says before I can finish a fake excuse.

"Funny. Now what were you both saying. It must be important since you are taking my eyes away from that." I say pointing over my shoulder towards the dance floor.

"We were saying that we heard Addison and Teddy have some sort of surprise up their sleeves with Torres. Some big to-do for you tomorrow. And since we both like Callie more than, say… you.. we wanted to make sure you had something great up your sleeve as well. So she isn't disappointed."

"What do you mean surprise? Tomorrow is the day before the wedding. And they are insisting that we separate by lunch time and not see each other again before the ceremony. What could they possibly have planned." Then the pressure hits me. "What am I supposed to do? I mean if Callie has some grand gesture planned and I have nothing, nada, zilch, she will think I'm the worst fiancée ever!" I say looking back and forth between the twisted sisters.

"That's what we thought. So we are going to help you." Christina says. Volunteering Meredith's help.

"You two? Are going to help, ME? That's scary." I say only half kidding. Christina has always been Callie's best friend, but she and I never said much to each other. Not on a personal level anyway.

"Yes. We are going to help you. Ya know. For Callie's sake."

"What she means to say Arizona is that we wouldn't mind helping you out if you decide you want to plan something for Callie." Meredith says in a much nicer tone than Christina.

"Yeah. Whatever. What she said. But anyway, get those wheels turning up there in that brain of yours. You have to come up with the plan. We will just be your assistants. So think on that. And get back to us." Christina says before taking Meredith my the arm and walking back towards the bar for more tequila shots.

Well shit! What am I going to do for Calliope? Knowing her it's something super romantic and thoughtfull. And I'll end up doing something totally lame and embarrassing myself. I know this calls for back up. And not the Grey/Yang dynamic duo. I need something sweet, romantic, and special. And I know just the guy to help me pull that off. So I set my eyes on my brother and make a mental note to get him away from Callie at some point tonight to come up with a game plan. I'm lost in my train of thought when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and turning around.

"Shouldn't you be dancing the night away like your fiancée?" Teddy asks me.

"I was headed that way actually." I say as I grab her hand and start pulling her behind me to the dance floor. "But you are coming too. It's time to shake that groove thing Altman."

Teddy laughs and starts following me, only to snag Addison as well along the way. Once on the dance floor I am dancing with the two women that are our best friends when I feel two arms snake their way around my waist from behind me. Knowing exactly who it is, I push my butt up against her center and she squeeze me tighter and we sway to the music. Dancing with Calliope is heaven. The way she moves her body and rubs against me in all the right ways is erotic almost. And I am beyond turned on by it.

The dancing continues, and we switch partners several times, and always end up back together at some point. After several songs of non stop dancing, the music is interrupted and Addison is on the state with a microphone in her hand. Everyone has turned their attention to the red head and I look towards Callie to see if she has any clue what Addison is up to. But all I get from Callie is a smile and then she looks back towards the speaking neonatal surgeon.

"Good evening everyone. We are all glad that you could make it out tonight. I know that we all have insane schedules, but it's great to have everyone in the same place to share the fun with two of my favorite women. I'm not going to give a long speech tonight, because I have to save that for the reception, but I do want to say a couple things. Callie and Arizona, I know that it took pulling teeth to get you two here separately, but I know it was worth it when you laid eyes on eachother. And tonight is all about the two of you and about having a blast on your last night together before you turn in your player cards." Addison says gaining a laugh from the room. "And I know I have said enough already, so I will get right to the point. "Arizona. Callie has a special surprise for you tonight, and we are all lucky enough to get to share that surprise right along with you. So if everybody would join in with me in a round of applause as Callie sings a song she selected just for Arizona." Addison finishes and everyone starts screaming and whistling like fans at a rock concert.

I turn to look at Callie, and she winks before heading up on stage to take the mic from Addison. Soon my brother, Addison, Teddy and Lexie are standing next to me anxious to hear Callie sing. My eyes stay locked on Callie's brown ones and the music starts playing. The words came out of Callie's mouth like a fine wine. Slow and pleasurable.

_A fire burns, water comes__You cool me down__When I'm cold inside__You are warm and bright__You know you are so good for me, yeah__  
__With your child's eyes__You are more than you seem__You see into space, I see in your face__The places you've been__The things you have learned__They sit with you so beautifully, yeah__  
__And you know there's no need to hide away__You know I tell the truth__We are just the same__And I can feel everything you do__Hear everything you say__Even when you're miles away__'Coz I am me, the universe & u__  
__Just like stars burning bright__Making holes in the night__We are building bridges__  
__And you know there's no need to hide away__You know I tell the truth__We are just the same__And I can feel everything you do__Hear everything you say__Even when you're miles away__'Coz I am me, the universe & u__Oh, I am the universe & u__  
__And when you're on your own__I'll send you a sign__Just so you know__  
__That I am me, the universe & u__The universe & u__The universe & u__I am the universe & u_

Callie sings the last few words, and I can't fight it any longer. A few slow tears fall from my eyes. Completely lost in the beautiful way my fiancee sang those words to me. It felt like each word came straight from her heart. I always knew that Callie could sing. She sings around the house all the time. But hearing her sing the way just did. And hearing her sing straight to me made my heart melt. So I start making my way through the crowd the same time Callie was making her way towards me as well. We met in the middle of the room and I wrap Callie up into a huge hug.

"That was amazing Calliope. I loved it. And I love you. So much. So, so much. Thank you." I say fighting back the tears once more. Only to feel Callie's thumb brush them away from my cheeks. And I reach up tangling my fingers into her long black hair, and pulling her down to make contact with her lips. The room starts clapping loudly, and we finally break away.

"You are very welcome babe. I am glad you liked it. That song reminds me of you so much." Callie says.

We start to kiss again, and then Addison, Teddy, Aria, Tim, Christina, Meredith, Derek and now Alex walk up towards us.

"OK! That's enough making out. You have the rest of your lives to do that stuff. It's time to play a drinking game. There are 10 of us total, playing this game, so we are going to split up into two teams. We have Arizona's team, "Team Robbins" and Callie's team, "Team Torres". So Captains, pick your teammates wisely." Tim says to the both of us. Not accepting a protest about us being on separate teams, Teddy tells us to start picking.

Callie goes first – Yang. Arizona – Meredith. Callie – Tim

"Hey, that's not fair. That's my brother!" I try to fight, but Callie doesn't cave. Saying he was her brother too, blah, blah. And all I respond with is, "Fine. But you are still going down." I say to Callie.

"Oh there's not an argument there. I _will _be going down for sure." I play with a sexy wink. Then we get back to choosing our team.

Arzona – Aria. Callie – Addison. Arizona – Teddy Callie – Alex. Arizona – Derek

"Ok listen up every body. Arizona has: Meredith, Aria, Teddy and Derek. Callie has Christina, Tim, Addison and Alex. Now here are the rules. Each team will be placed at a table, and on each table there is an envelope with questions regarding each of the individual brides. Arizona's envelope has questions that were made up by Lexie , and Callie's questions were made up by Bailey. Lexie has the envelope with the answers to Arizona's questions. And Owen has the answers to Callie's. You must answer the questions as correctly as possible. After both teams have found answers that they are comfortable with and once both teams are finished, then we will start with Arizona's table and let them answer question 1, before turning to Callie's table to do the same. We will have both sets of judges when every body is finished and check the answers. For every question that is answered correctly, the opposite team must all take a tequila shot. However, if you get the question wrong, then your team has to take the shot. Everybody got it?" Teddy says to the group. Everyone nodding in response. Knowing that this game could get downright dirty, fast, I chance a look at Callie and we both take a big gulp.

"Ok, let's get this game going. Joe! We need two bottles of tequila and 10 shot glasses!" Addison yells over to the bartender. I open the envelope with the questions about my fiance inside of it, and my eyes go wide. Almost every question inside of it is very personal. But of course our friends would do this. It wouldn't be a bachelorette party otherwise. So I laugh, and pass the paper around to show the rest of my 'team'. Teddy had just taken a sip of her beer when I the paper made it's way towards her and after reading it, she spit her beer half way across the table.

"HEY! Watch it Altman, I say to the shocked Cardio Surgeon."

"I'm sorry! I was just a little shocked at _that_ question." She says while holding the paper up and pointing to the question she was referring to.

"Oh. Yeah I saw that one. Oh boy. Well lets get this over with." I say. Nervous about having to learn and reveal such private things about my future wife. We are comfortable with out friends, but that doesn't mean I want them to know the answers to some of these questions. Not to mention the fact that I am even less excited about them learning things like this about myself. But a game is a game, and I want to win!

After both teams let the "judges" know that we are finished, everyone turns to face them. I look across at Callie and she sends me a wink, and all that does is intensify my butterflies. Owen and Lexie are standing in front of us with their envelopes full of answers.

"Ok, Arizona's team is first. Read your first question out loud, and then your answer to the question. If you are right, then Callie's team takes the shots. But if you are wrong, then you each have to take it yourself." Lexie says.

I fumble with the paper in front of me, and swallow the lump in my throat before I read the first question. Thankful that both Callie and my parents are on the other side of the bar lost in conversation and the music drowning out our little game.

"Ok. The first question we had was "How many sexual partners has Callie had? Our answer is 9." I finish.

Across the table Addison laughs out loud. So either we are extremely wrong, or she is shocked that we guess correctly. Lexie looks down at her answer sheet and says, "Sorry Robbins. That is wrong. The correct answer is—" But Callie cuts her off quickly.

"Nah Uh Lexie. The answer they gave was wrong, and we can leave it at that!" Callie says pointing her finger towards the pregnant intern.

"Oh come on Torres. That isn't fair! We need to know the answer!" Derek says playfully.

"Nope!" is all Callie responded with.

"So, Arizona. Your team takes the first round of shots." Owen instructs us.

Aria pours us each a shot, and we clink our glasses together, and down the first one. Letting it burn it's way down. I silently pray that we start getting more right, because at this rate, I'm going to pass out before I even make it outside to the taxi.

"Ok, Cal. You're up." Lexie says to the other team.

Callie reads her question off proudly, knowing that she is going to get this question correct. And before she reads it out loud she sends me a knowing smirk and I mumble a "oh fuck" under my breath. Turning to my team and saying, "Might as well pour that next round of shots. She is going to get this right."

"How do you know? She hasn't even read the question out loud yet." Meredith asks.

"I know Calliope. And the look she just gave me tells me that the amount of tequila in our bottle is going to drop once more." I say before turning back to Callie.

"Our first question was, 'What is the largest amount of orgasms Arizona has had in one night, with any sexual partner'. "Callie smirks and says, "Drink up _Team Arizona_, because that number would be 9". She says confidently. And immediately Owen says, "That's right!". Callie's team starts to cheer, and I turn to face my team with a bright read blush on my face.

"How the hell does she know how many "O's" you have had in one night with a sex partner anyway? And who the _HELL_ has 9 orgasms and lives to talk about it?" Aria says to me.

"She knows how many I have had, because she is the one that helped me achieve it." I laugh as I pitch back my second shot of the night with my team. Smiling as I think back to the night when we reached that number. But I am quickly brought back into the game.

The game went on and on for what felt like forever, and at the end of it, my team had taken 7 shots and Callie's only 3. Finally reaching the end of the game, I slide off my stool and attempt to walk towards Callie, but the tequila seemed to hit me full force once I was mobile. As I stumbled, I was caught by Callie and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey there you. Are you alright?" Callie asks me with a laugh.

"yeah. I fine am ok tequila." I manage to get out.

"Oh ok. Yeah. You are soo not fine. Because that made no sense. I think we need to get a cab and get you out of here before you pass out babe." Callie says to me with a laugh.

Sitting me back in the stool while she goes to get our jackets and tell our friends that we are heading out, I look around the room and it is all beginning to spin. When Callie made her way back over to me, I am thankful for her helping me walk. I'm pretty sure my legs would fail me right now.

A few moments later, Callie is rubbing my face and telling me to wake up. Obviously I had fallen asleep with my head on her lap inside the cab.

"Oh I'm sorry Caleeope. I must have fallen sleeping." I spit out more jibberish.

"I'm pretty sure that is called passing out babe. Not 'falling asleep'. But we are home, so lets get you inside and get some tylenol in your system." Callie says before handing the driver some cash.

Stumbling up the stairs with my arm over Callie's shoulder, we make our way into our bedroom. Callie lays me down on the bed and says, "Lay right here babe. I'm going to go get your tylenol and some water. I will be right back." And places a peck on the top of my head.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes before Callie reappeared with the water. And I felt her pulling my heel's off and then her arms were around my shoulders setting me up and she was removing my dress. Leaving me in only my matching baby blue lace bra and underwear. I had bought them for tonight, but that was before I ended up beyond intoxicated.

"I want sex you and naked." I mumble completely out of my mind.

Callie just laughs and takes off her dress to climb into bed next to me. "Babe, that is so not happening tonight. You would pass out, and I prefer to have sex with you when you are awake." I wasn't even sure what I mumbled after that because as soon as Callie's arms were around me, I was down for the count.

Tomorrow is going to be HORRIBLE, and sleep is the only way to keep myself from feeling what will surely be an EPIC hangover. I need to remember to kick my friends ass' for making up that damn game.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35 – PRE-WEDDING DAY

CALLIE'S POV

Waking up this morning only made me sad. Not because I was waking up with Arizona, that would never make me sad. But because I know that in a few short hours, Addison will be here to wisk me away to God knows where. Both Teddy and Addison are insisting that Arizona and I spend tonight separately since tomorrow is the big day. Of course we both think this is ridiculous, but after the dynamic duo got ahold of our mothers we had no control over it. So now we have to suck it up, and by noon go our separate ways until we meet at the alter tomorrow.

I turn over to face Arizona, and she is laying flat on her stomach with her head under her pillow. Her legs are sprawled out across the bed and the only reason I know she is alive is the steady rise and fall of her back. Saying that she had a rough time during the night is putting it lightly. She woke up twice to throw up, and I finally had to pick her up of the restroom floor and pull a garbage can next to the bed to get her to agree to lay back down. I woke up a few times besides that to just make sure she was breathing. I do not think I have ever seen her this drunk before. But I didn't mind taking care of her. I mean, it wasn't _her_ fault that my team kicked her teams ass' so badly. Right?

Looking over at the clock I see that if we get up now, we have close to three hours together, so I bit the bullet and start to wake up my hung over blonde. Rubbing softly against her bare back.

"Arizona… baby. Are you going to wake up and spend some time cuddling with me before Addison shows up?" I say softly. Making sure to not speak too loudly due to her hang over. But receiving no word from her, I lift the pillow off the top of her head. "Babe, rise and shine." Kissing the side of her face. And finally receiving a grunt in response. So I kiss down her back, and my hand rubbing down her back across her butt. "Ari, if you wake up I will help you shower….."

"Umphhh. I feel horrible Calliope. What the hell happened to me? And why am I almost naked? Did we?" Arizona says with one eye open.

"No. We didn't. You drank your weight in Patron last night, and then I carried you to bed. I was lucky to get your dress off before you were just dead weight. And I know you feel bad babe, I'll go downstairs and get you a vitamin water and some more Tylenol. Ok?"

"Thank you babe. I don't know what I would do without you." Arizona says with both eyes shut again.

"First of all you would still be at the bar, passed out in a booth, and probably would have strangled yourself from being sick." I joke. "You were seriously drunk last night babe, and you got sooo sick. I was worried about you."

"I vaguely remember getting sick, but everything else after the start of that stupid game is a blur."

"I bet it is." I say laughing at her and receiving a dirty look. "Ok babe, I'll be right back with your stuff. Try to sit up for me ok?"

Arizona nods a yes, and I head downstairs to get the things I need to get her back into semi-working order. Once I open the swinging door to the kitchen, I am met with a slightly hung over Timothy Robbins. Lexie is standing at the stove making food for her unhappy boyfriend. TJ clanking spoons against the tray on his high chair causing his father more hurt I'm sure.

"Morning guys. Everybody looks like they are in wonderful moods this morning. I say sarcastically.

"If you are referring to Tim, then oh yeah.. he is a ray of sunshine this morning isn't he?" Lexie says while looking over her shoulder towards Tim.

"How the hell did you end up in this situation Tim? I mean we won the game, and you looked sober when I left." I ask him puzzled.

"Two words Cal. "Meredith and Christina". He says from under his hands with his head against the table.

"Oh. Say no more. I have been there more than a few times. Here, drink this and take these. You're sister will be down soon, and you two make a matching set this morning." I say handing Tim his own water and medicine. And make my way back towards our room. As I walk away I hear TJ going 90 to nothing on his tray and I just shake my head and laugh. The Robbins kids are going to be awesome company today. Maybe leaving isn't such a bad idea after all.

Walking back into the room, I notice Arizona sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed. Looking very, very unhappy. "Babe, here you go. Only sip it tho. I don't want you to get sick again. But I promise it will help." I say handing her hang over remedy to her.

"Thank you Calliope. I feel like complete shit."

Even if it was self inflicted pain, I feel bad for her. The opposite of bubbly, bright and shiny Arizona isn't not the greatest company.

"I know you do sweetheart. But after you drink some of that, and we get you in the shower, you will feel much better. And then I will go make you some toast and coffee. Deal?"

"Deal. But will you wash my hair for me? I love when you do that." Arizona asks with a pouty face.

"Of course babe. Come on, lets get you cleaned up. We smell like a bar." I say making a face to show I think we stink.

In the shower I do not even attempt to turn this into anything sexual. I know how bad she feels right now, and all I want to do is help her feel better. I have a surprise for her this evening, and I do not want her to feel like this, because then my whole plan will be messed up. So I wash her hair, and take extra time to massage her scalp. Then I wash her body and rinse her off taking care of myself. After we are all clean, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself before doing the same to Arizona. I thought about blow drying her hair, but I figured the noise would only make matters worse.

"Feel any better? I ask as Arizona is brushing her teeth in front of the mirror. She shakes her head, and spits into the sink before looking at me in the mirror.

"I may be hung over, and I might not remember much about last night, but do not think I forgot about the question we got wrong and you refused to answer. 9 was incorrect, so I will get the number out of you Calliope Torres."

"Ha. We will see about that babe. And enjoy the "Calliope Torres" punches, because after tomorrow it's Calliope Robbins. Get it straight." I say with a wink and head into our bedroom to get dressed.

Addison text me a little after 11 to let me know she was headed over. And when I told Arizona, she pouted like a child insisting that this was completely stupid, and that she was not going to be able to sleep without me. But I knew better. After her hang over, and restless sleep last night, I know the minute her head hits the pillow she will be out cold.

We were laying in the bed, just holding each other when Arizona looked up to me and smiled.

"Callie… are you sure you want to marry me tomorrow? No doubts or cold feet?" Arizona asks me causing me to look at her like a crazy person.

"Arizona Robbins. Did you fall down and hit your head last night when I wasn't looking? Of course I want to marry you tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the greatest day of my life. I have zero doubts. I cannot wait to be your wife. Do you hear me? Wait.. why did you ask me that? Are you having any dou-" I start to say back, but am cut off with Arizona's lips on mine and her body rubbing against my own. Hmmm, we have time for a quickie before Addison gets here… I think to myself and the next thing I know I feel Arizona pulling my jeans off my legs. Yep.. we will make time….

ARIZONA'S POV

I woke up feeling like pure death. But after a little bit of Callie's magical bedside manor, I am feeling much better. I still do not feel like eating anything solid, but I don't feel like I want to pull my hair out one by one. I even felt good enough to have a little sexy time with my future wife, before Addison came and stole her from me. I say 'stole' because I was almost wrapped around Callie's leg as Addison pulled her out the front door. Ok not literally, but I did think about it for a minute.

But after she left, and I got over my pitty party, I went in search of my brother. I still had to come up with something great to surprise Callie with and I needed his help to pull something off. Not finding him downstairs, I head towards his room. Passing TJ's room, I notice he is fast asleep in his bed, and Tim's bedroom door is cracked open. Pushing it open I instantly throw my hands over my eyes.

"Gross! Don't you know how to lock a door! Or at the least, SHUT IT?" I say after witnessing my brother and Lexie laying on the bed with him on top of her. So what if they were fully clothed on top of the blanket, the point is that I didn't need that image burned into my head.

"We had the door open to hear TJ, and haven't you ever heard of knocking? It's the new thing. All the cool kids are doing it." Tim says being the typical smart ass that he is.

I know that Tim and Lexie are a 'thing', but seeing them engaged in, whatever that was, is still kinda new so I feel strange. But I keep my promise to my brother and to Callie and drop it.

"What did you need Zona?" Tim finally asks me from the other side of the door that I closed.

"Well, the twisted sisters told me that Callie has some kind of surprise planned out for me. And I had no idea that we were doing anything in particular for eachother, and I need your help." I say into the crack of the door frame.

"You wanna surprise Cal? Awesome. Count us in." Tim says and I hear his feet hit the floor. I didn't ask for _their _help, but I guess I could use all the help I can get at this point.

"Um, thanks. I'll meet you guys downstairs." I say to Tim as he opens the door. And I head back down to the living room. Sitting on the couch, I pull my ipad out and start looking up ideas online. At this point I am grasping for ideas. Maybe I could just go buy her something. She likes new things. Right? No that's lame. I say while talking inside my own head.

A few minutes later, Tim and Lexie come down and join me, with the baby monitor in hand. So we get to work on ideas for Callie. It doesn't take us long, and we have it worked out perfectly. A few phone calls later and everything is set.

Hanging up from my last phone call, and setting my plan into motion I hear the doorbell ring. Tim jumps up to go answer it, and he yells over his shoulder to me. "Um, Zona, it's for you." He says.

Getting up and walking to the door, there is a man dressed in a uniform, holding a huge boquet of peonies and a card. I smile and thank the man as I turn to walk into the dining room. After I sat the flowers down and Lexie started squeeling like a school girl over them, I open the card. When I opened the card and saw what fell out I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny? What is it?" Tim asks me, completely lost.

"Tickets to the theme park here in town. VIP tickets. For today…" I say then become as confused as Tim.

"Isn't the theme park closed today?" Tim asks. But he notices a note inside the envelope and pulls it out to hand it to me. "Look, you missed this. It's Callie's handwriting." He adds.

_My dearest Arizona,  
I know that loving you is the best thing I have ever experienced in my life.  
Your heart is purely genuine and the fact that you are so carefree and love  
the smaller and finer things in life make me love you that much more. Now, I do  
not use my money for careless things often, but this was an exception. I want you  
to go and enjoy your day today with Tim and Teddy. No long lines, or screaming  
tiny-humans. The park is celebrating "Arizona Day" today. Everything is at your  
disposal. Have fun, and enjoy._

All the love in my heart,  
Your Calliope xoxo

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I say as I reach the end of the note. If I thought I was in love with her before, I was wrong. Because I am now very much in love with her. "Tim! She rented out the _ENTIRE _park. For us! Can you believe this! Oh my God!" I say jumping up and down with my arms on Tim's shoulders.

"That is awesome Arizona. But there's no way I can go. I have TJ and he didn't sleep well last night Bailey said, so he wouldn't be much fun at a theme park. You go though. And have a great time."

"Nope. I am keeping TJ. Which is why I am off today… Callie asked me a few days ago if I would watch him, so you two kids go have fun." Lexie says playfully.

""Wooooooohooooooo!" Tim and I both say before he kisses Lexie's cheek and thanking her. Then we both take off running upstairs to get ready. I called Teddy while I got dressed and of course she was already set to go since she knew about it. And she was currently on her way to come pick up Tim and myself to go act like some over grown children for the day.

Best Wedding Present.. EVER!

Now I am very glad I planned what I did for Callie. Tomorrow before the wedding she will receive her surprise and I know she will love it.


	36. Chapter 36 REVISED

AN: GUYS I AM SOOOO SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAY THE LAST CHAPTER WENT. I HAVE MADE SOME CORRECTIONS, AND I HOPE THAT IT ISN'T A TOTAL LET DOWN. I KNOW IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE, BUT I WAS BEYOND SUPER TO THE MAX EXHAUSTED, BUT I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO WAIT FOREVER FOR THE CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER GOES A LITTLE INTO THE RECEPTION, BUT MORE TOWARDS THE HONEYMOON. AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE BEING A DOUCHE BAG AND POSTING THAT CHAPTER WITHOUT MAKING SURE IT WAS ACCEPTABLE… DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME :(

Capshawfan1981

CHAPTER 36 – WEDDING BELLS AND WHITE DRESSES

ARIZONA'S POV

Ok, I'm panicking. I feel like I am going to pass out any minute if I do not get my breathing under control. Today is the big day. I am marrying the most brilliant woman I have ever known and I am still not satisfied with my vows. I had originally wanted to just use semi-standard vows, but Calliope insisted that we make this wedding 100% us, so we agreed to write our own. I had them written, and what I thought was perfect, but now that the day is here I feel like they aren't good enough. Which is why I am sitting on the floor in our restroom, with a tablet and a pile of crunched up papers everywhere. Everytime I start writing them I convince myself that they sound ridiculous and I start over. I have always been a type A person. Have to do things as close to perfect as I possibly can. And considering the fact that today is the most important day of my entire life, this has to be perfect. Tearing off yet another page and chunking the wad of paper across the room I start over once again when I hear a light knock on the door followed by my mothers voice.

"Arizona, are you in there honey? It's almost time to get ready baby girl." My mom says through the door.

"Yes ma'am, I am in here." I say as I crawl over and open the door. My mom pushes the door open and see's the sea of papers around the floor and looks down at me.

"Oh honey. What's wrong? Have you been crying?" She asks as she sits down next to me on the floor and wraps her arms around me. "Arizona, sweetheart. Talk to me. Is this about the wedding? Are you sure this is what you want?"

With my head against my mothers chest and her hand holding my face against her I keep my head down and talk through my tears.

"Yes mama, I am sure about this. I love her. God I love her so much, and I want to day to be perfect. For her and for me. But I can't get my vows to sound even half way worthy of Calliope. I don't want her to be disappointed." I say as the tears fall.

"Oh Arizona. Callie is going to love whatever you have to say to her. That girl loves you with all of her heart. And she would be a fool not to. You are an exceptional woman. You have made your father and I so proud of you. And we will only become more proud of you when we see you standing up there making that amazing woman your partner for life. Here. Let me see what you have so far." My mother says to me while she takes the pad from next to me.

After a few moments of silence, and my mom finishes reading what I had originally written, she looks at me with blue eyes that mirror my own. Full of tears to match mine as well. "Arizona this is beautiful. It is perfect. Do not change a thing. These words came straight from your heart onto this paper, and I know for a fact that Callie is going to love each and every word. It's everything you should say to her." My mom says to me proudly.

"Really? You think she will really like it? I just don't know how to say the perfect things to the most perfect woman, and have her really understand how lucky I know I am."

"This right here is exactly how to get her to understand. Now come on. We need to get you ready to go claim that girl as your wife." Mom shoots me the trademark dimples, and we both stand and head into my bedroom to start getting ready. I check my phone and see that I have a text from Calliope, and since we haven't seen eachother, we have been texting non stop. Being apart from the one person who can calm you down better than anyone else is extremely hard. Especially when this is the time we would both need someone to calm us down. Swiping my finger across the screen to unlock it, I click on her text and read it.

_**I hated to wake up without you. I'm glad after today that doesn't have to happen anymore :( xoxo C**_

_**I know exactly what you mean. I miss you so much. But tonight, I'm all yours. Smile for me xoxo A**_

_**Knowing that the next time I see you, will be to marry you is what is keeping me going. Ready to kill  
Addy already. Things good on your end? Xoxo C**_

_**Mama is helping me, and Teddy is downstairs. They are fixing to get to work on me. Can't wait to see you too. I love you xoxo A**_

_**I love you too baby. I gotta go. We are headed to the salon. Meet you at the alter? Xoxo Calliope Robbins**_

I smile at the way Callie signed her text, and can't help but think that it looks perfect. She was meant to be a Robbins. I have known that from the moment I met her. She is the best decision I ever made.

_**I'll see you there Mrs. Robbins xoxo A**_

Right on cue, my mother comes walking back into my room with Teddy and Lexie right behind her. They waste no time getting to work on my hair and makeup. Mama painting my nails and Teddy placing my vale in my hair. My dress is very plain, just as I wanted it to be. But it is also eloquent and in my opinion Callie will love it because it is more of my style. The whole process of getting me ready felt like it took forever. I have never been a fan of pantyhose and now I remember why. They are horribly uncomfortable and I threw a fit trying to get out of wearing them. But of course, once again I am on the losing end of that argument vs my mother.

As soon as we are all dressed and ready, Tim walks into my bedroom right as my mom and the girls walked out.

"Wow. You look. Amazing sis. Cal is going to love this." My brother says while moving his hand up and down towards my dress. "You look beautiful Arizona. And I am not going to come in here and give you some heartfelt speech that will ruin your make up, because we do not have time for them to start all over. I mean, damn, ya'll took forever the first time." He says making me laugh. And then he walks over to me and places his hands on each of my shoulders and I look up into the eyes of my brother and best friend. "Today is going to be amazing. You are going to marry the woman you were meant to spend your life with. I knew it the first time I saw you and Callie step off that airplane in Colorado. She lights you up. And I am beyond proud of you. I love you, and now…. I am going to dance SO hard for you Arizona."

It takes everything I have to fight the tears away. Coming out to Tim was a big deal to me. Back then, nobody knew about me being a lesbian. And I was terrified of what my family would think. But Tim didn't seem phased one bit. And he never treated me any differently. He has been my rock. And I am so greatful to have him with me here today. His tours in Iraq were the hardest times of my life. Constantly worrying about him and if he would make it back home. But he's here. With me on my wedding day. And he is going to dance at my reception like he promised me all those years ago. And that makes my day even better.

"Come on hot stuff. Let's go get your girl" Tim says as he sticks his arm out for me to place my inside of. He walks me down the stairs arm and arm, and before we reach the bottom step we are met by my mother and her camera.

"Hold it right there" my mom says, already crying. "You two look so adorable. My beautiful babies."

"Ok Barbara. Let them come down so we can get the show on the road. We have another bride that won't be too happy if we show up late with Zona." My dad says pulling my mom back as she snaps a few more photos. Tim and I just smile back and forth to eachother. Already knowing how our mother is.

Outside we all climb into the ridiculously large limo that Mr. Torres insisted on sending to drive us to the park where the ceremony is, and we are on our way. My heart is beating like mad inside of my chest, and Tim reaches over and places his hand over mine. After we meet eachothers stare, I take a deep breath and prepare myself. This is it!

CALLIE'S POV

Sitting inside of the Limo, leaving Addison's condo, I am a nervous wreck. I keep wondering if Arizona is ok, and I haven't even been able to text her thanks to my mother and Addy yanking my iPhone away insisting that 'not seeing eachother' included 'not texting eachother'. I don't know if they were worried that we were going to send pics to eachother, but we would never have done that. I know I am being petty, but just cannot wait to see her. Today is the happiest day a girl can dream of. I know I dreamt of it my whole life. Ok, maybe the details are a little different then they were when I was a kid, ya know, 'bride/groom.. bride/bride' but Ehh, same thing. All I know is I can't get to that alter fast enough because she will be there waiting for me.

And I thought I was supposed to be the one to go all 'bridezilla' on people, but Aria has taken the crown on that one. Organizing everything, making sure all my hair, makeup, dress and accessories are all ready to go. But even with all of her pushiness aside, everything went smoothly and I am able to breathe a little easier.

Pulling up to the venue, I see the two white tents that are set up for Arizona and I to wait in before the ceremony. My mother, Aria, and Addison usher me towards the tent after get an all clear from my dad and Tim. I send a quick smile over to Tim who is standing outside of Arizona's tent and he gives me a thumbs up so I know all is well.

Once I am inside of my tent, the sight in front of me takes my breath away. The entire tent is covered in red roses from the floor up. Covering every inch of the room except a small path leading me to the make up table my father had put in each of the tents. When I walk over to the tent, there is a note taped to the mirror. I pull it off to read it and trying as hard as I could, I fought back tears.

_Calliope My Love,  
A bride as beautiful as you deserves to be in the middle of such beautiful flowers. There is a flower to represent each day since I met you. One beautiful flower, for every beautiful memory. I love you endlessly. Now, look at the roses on the table next to you, and find your surprise. I love you, and I will see you in a few minutes…._

_Giving you my heart forever,  
Arizona xoxo_

I hold the note against my chest and look around the room to get the full effect. I can't believe she went to all this trouble for me. I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am to be marrying her today. Life could not be any better than it is at this exact moment. Pulling the card from the flowers she told me to, I find a small box followed by a smaller card. On the outside of the card is Arizona's handwriting saying, "Open Me First" and her signature smiley face. So I open the card to read what was inside.

_I know you have everything already I'm sure. The 'old, the new, the borrowed and the blue, but I thought that these could stand for something as well. They belonged to my grandmother and she gave them to my mom on her wedding day. And now she has given them to me to share with you. I hope they match your dress. I love you, now come marry me!_

_Loving you deeply,  
Arizona xoxo_

As soon as I take a deep breath I have to fight even harder not to cry when I open the small box. Inside of this little box, is the most gorgeous black diamond earrings. Not very long, but not studs. And they are probably the most perfect pair of earrings I have ever seen. And I know I would be honored to wear these to represent Arizona's grandmother today.

After placing my previous earrings inside of the now empty box, I put it on the table and turn to see my father walking inside my tent.

"Hola mija. Are you ready? It's our turn. You look stunning as always." My father says as he takes my arm through his.

"Thank you daddy, and I couldn't be more ready. Let's do this."

Walking down the pathway to the isle, I try my best to catch a glimpse of Arizona and her father walking, but of course I don't see anything. Taking our place and waiting until our cue, my father and I stand back and wait.

"Calliope, I am so thankful that we have worked though everything. I couldn't imagine not being here to give you away to such a beautiful soul like Arizona. I'm truly blessed to be with you right now. I love you mija."

That's all it took to force a tear to fall. And I turn and give my father a big hug. Just as we are separating, the part of the song where it signals me to begin walking in starts playing. I feel my father squeeze my hand on his arm, and we step from behind the greenery and I instantly find Arizona. My eyes locked on her. There is nothing I can think about beside that woman in front of me, and it's like everyone else just vanishes into thin air. All that matters to me is Arizona.

Reaching the end of the isle, the minister turns to my father and Mr. Robbins. Asking the epic question, "Who gives this bride to this bride? He asks.

"Her mother and I do." My dad says. Followed by The Colonel. "Her mother and I do." And once they have placed our hands in that of each others, we stand while the minister says his piece about our vows. "And due to the fact that the women have chosen to recite their own vows, I will step back and let them share. "Calliope, you are first." The minister finishes and I look from him back to Arizona,

"**My Dearest Arizona, **

**You are my best friend. I feel so fortunate to have found such a wonderful person to share my life with. You make me laugh and you add so much light to my life.  
I promise to keep you laughing, to take care of you when you are sick and to support you with any decisions you make.  
I look forward to growing with you in mind and spirit. I will always be honest and open to you. I adore & love you and will continue to cherish you throughout our lives together."**

The minister looks towards Arizona next, and uses his hand to signal her to recite her own for me. Her eyes are full of tears, and so are my own, but we both have huge smiles plastered across our faces. I feel Arizona squeeze my hand with her own as she swallows back the crying, and fights to get the words out of her mouth. Matching her squeeze and giving her a wink, she begins to speak.

"**My Dearest Calliope, **

**I adore you and cherish you.  
You are the most gentle and loving soul I know and I am blessed to have found you.  
I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you and growing old beautifully and gracefully together. I promise to always love you and to always be here for you as your greatest supporter, your greatest fan, and your most loving partner. I promise to always respect you, to trust you, and to listen attentively (and intuitively). I will face any challenges we may encounter with love, optimism, resolve, and respect. I promise to support you in your dreams, your choices, and your life goals.  
I love you with all my heart and with all my soul and I am honored and blessed that you have chosen to spend your life with me. I promise to always be worthy of your love."**

After the vows have been said, rings have been exchanged, we wipe eachtohers t ears, and the minister says proudly, "you may kiss your bride." Before we know it, we are kissing eachother, and letting every ounce of love we have, pour itself into it. Finally breaking apart because we needed air, badly, we turn to face the group of people seated in the beautifully decorated seats. And the minister spoke once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with the upmost honor to introduce you all for the first time, Mrs. And Mrs. Arizona & Callie Robbins." He says it out loud, and the realization hits me." We are married. Forever. And I couldn't be more happy about it. "I'm a wife. Someone's spouse. YOUR wife. Wow! I love it." I say as I am overly excited as we make our way to the limo.

Once we are seated inside the limo, alone for the first time since yesterday, Arizona leans over and kisses me so deeply that it took every bit of effort to convince myself to not to push the kiss any further. I didn't want to spend my reception walking around ready to explode all night, so we settle for some light making out, and finally reach the hotel where my father has rented the ballroom for our reception.

Walking into the ball room and seeing all our surgical friends/family standing all across the room. Smiling at the two of us made my heart melt. Everyone clapped as Arizona and I walked into our reception and to the danceflooor. The music started playing the song that we chose for our wedding and Arizona loops her arms around my neck to pull me down into a soft kiss and our dance begins. The entire time our hips are moving together, and for the first time in my life, I would be positive in saying, "Yes. Yes, my life is perfect."

Closing my eyes with my head leaning against my wife's as we dance, I hear Arizona whisper to me, "I love you so much Mrs. Robbins." And with a smile I say, "And I love you too Mrs. Robbins."

I'm Mrs. Arizona Robbins. Hell yes, that sounds perfect…..


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37 – RECEPTION

ARIZONA'S POV

Standing in the middle of this dance floor, holding my wife in my arms I smile to myself. I never thought this day would come. I never thought it could even be possible to love another human being this deeply. But when I met her I knew that she was someone that I could easily spend every night holding, and every morning waking up to. Marrying her is the best decision I have ever made, and I will do anything I have to do to make sure that I do not ever break a single vow to my wife.

I pull Callie closer to me and the words to our wedding song play loudly.

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Listening to Calliope sing every word into my ear, and her lips brushing against my neck made me forget that we were standing in the middle of the room, full of people. I took my arms from around her neck and placed a hand on each of her cheeks. Pulling her into a soft, and slow kiss. I was completely lost in the moment with her that I didn't even notice the song come to an end. The room breaking into applause. Opening my eyes to look at my wife's face, I see her smile and she gives me one last peck on my lips before the DJ announces that it is time for the father daughter dance. And our fathers take the lead and dance us around for their song.

Several photos were taken of us, some with our maids' of honor, and some with family or friends. Callie and I smiling happily in all of them. Finally, they announce that it is time to cut the cake and I make my way across the room to meet my wife. We had agreed to be nice during this whole 'cake feeding' thing. Promising that there would be no smashing cake in each other's faces. But when I was almost to the cake table, I see my brother talking to Callie and they both have this guilty look on their faces. I shoot them a glance, and then I am stopped by Teddy.

"Arizona, I am just giving you fair warning. Tim and Callie are plotting against you. You're going to feed Callie her piece of cake all nice and sweet, and then she is going to smear yours all over that pretty face. So if I were you, I'd get the jump on them." Teddy says to me.

"Oh really? Ha! We will see about that. Nobody is going to pull a fast one on me. Thanks Teddy. I got this." I say with determination. So much for the agreement my _wife_ and I made. She is going to get exactly what she is going to give. I laugh to myself and then walk over to the cake table to meet Calliope. She quickly leans over and gives me a kiss on my lips and takes my hand in hers. Holding the cake cutter together, we make the first cut into our wedding cake. Smiling into the photos, and placing small kisses on each others lips for random people requesting their own photo.

The time has come for me to feed Callie her piece of cake, and I have to fight to stop from laughing. Taking the piece on a napkin that Addison handed me, I look over to my wife who has a big grin on her face. Holding it up to her lips, Callie leans over to take it into her mouth when I face palm the whole thing, not too rough of course, but enough to smear the icing across her mouth. Some icing made its way into her nose, and fell down into her cleavage. I can't fight the urge to join the laughter of every one else, and I bust out laughing. I hear Teddy and Tim laughing harder than anyone else, but I ignore them. Focused on my now icing covered bride.

"Oh you think that is funny?" Callie says with an evil laugh. And before I can turn away the cake she was holding is spread across my face. In an attempt to dodge her I ended up getting icing all over my lips, the side of my face, and even on my neck." And making me scream out laughing even harder.

I turn to face Callie, who is now laughing just as hard as I am and pull her into a very sweet kiss. Literally. Turning to face Tim, who is holding his iphone up for a photo of this mess, we both smile while still laughing.

Finally we get all cleaned up and the icing out of places it shouldn't be, we take turns dancing a few more songs, and I suddenly hear my brother's voice talking over the microphone. Callie and I both stop dancing and look towards the DJ. The music has stopped and Tim clears his throat.

"Hey everybody, I'm Tim. Arizona's brother. Glad everyone is having a good time tonight, and the night is young, but there is something I need to do. You see, years ago I made a promise to my sister. When she told me she was gonna marry a chick, I promised her that I would dance hard at her wedding. And even though I thought she would never get married, here she is proving me wrong yet again. But I am a man of my word, but I want to include another person in this. Callie? Zona? Let's do this thing!" Tim says as he steps down from the state handing the microphone over to the DJ and making his way over to where we are. Taking me by one hand, and Calliope by the other he pulls us out to the dance floor. The song "Cupid Shuffle" comes on and the three of us start dancing like a few idiots. But we could care less. This is a promise I am happy to have my brother keep. Tim took turns spinning myself and my wife, and we equally enjoyed it. Once the song ended, my brother placed a kiss on our cheeks and hugged us both before walking off to find Lexie.

The rest of the reception went great and Callie and I were in the middle of dancing with TJ when I heard someone tapping on the mic once again. Turning to see Teddy standing there with a glass of champagne in her hand I swallowed hard and an "Oh god" slipped out of my mouth. Looking towards my wife, and handing TJ to Tim I took Callie by her hand and stood there looking towards my slightly intoxicated maid of honor.

"Excuse me. Can I get everyone's attention? Hello? Ok, thanks." Teddy starts. "My name is Teddy Altman. I am best friends with that blonde over there… you know.. the one that just married the hot brunette." She laughs, and so does the rest of the room. "Don't look at me like that Arizona, I might not be gay, but I have eyes, and Callie's got it goin on." She says after receiving a stare down from me. I laugh and shake my head before she continues. "Anyway. I am supposed to give a speech here, say some nice and sweet things about these two, so I'll get to the point. Arizona and I became best friend more against my will than anything else. She insisted that she was an 'awesome' best friend, and kinda recruited me. But I am thankful that she did. She is the best friend a person could ever have. I watched Arizona date some real pieces of work before she finally found Callie, and let me tell you… those girls were-" I cut her off quickly "OK ALTMAN, GET ON WITH IT.." and everyone laughed. Then Teddy continued after a roll of her eyes, "Ok, Ok, fast forwarding to Callie. Arizona became a different person after she got with Callie. She became stronger, happier, and if it's _possible_, even more perky. She told me how in love she was, and I knew that Callie was the one for her before Arizona even admitted it to me. Callie, you have a great woman there. She will always be your good man in a storm, so cherish her. Because I know she will always cherish you. You guys are a match made in heaven. And I won't stand up here and wish you both luck, because you don't need it. I love you both. TO THE BRIDES" Teddy finishes before raising her glass into the air followed by the rest of the room.

Callie leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before Teddy handed the mic over to Addison. Now it was Callie's turn to utter the "Oh God" before her best friend spoke. "What's fair is fair baby." I said with a wink.

"Well, that was interesting Teddy." Addison said with a little laugh. "Good evening everyone, I'm Addison Montgomery, Callie's maid of honor. And I only have a couple of things to say before I let everyone get back to enjoying the party. "Cal, you were there for me through so many things. We have been each other's rock for so long now. But I can see that you won't need me to be that person for you any longer. You have found the strongest rock you could possibly have, right there next to you. Arizona is the most honorable person I have ever seen you with, and the first person to make you glow the way you have been since she came into your life. I used to worry about you when I would be home in LA, and you here in Seattle. But after my first visit and you introduced me to your Arizona here, I knew that I didn't have to worry any longer. The two of you have what it takes to make it. You have a once in a lifetime kind of love, and even though I'm _insanely _jealous, I'm happy for you. So, don't mess this one up Cal! To The Brides." Addison says with a smile.

The rest of the reception went beautifully, the food was amazing, and we danced more than I think we ever have. Our maids' of honor took us to our individual rooms at the hotel, to help us change into more appropriate clothes for our departure. And I had to admit that I was more than happy to be out of that dress. But it was worth it.

After we got changed, Addison and Teddy walked back towards the ball room and Callie pulled my hand to hold me back. I stopped walking and turned to face my gorgeous wife. Looking into her eyes, we both smile and Callie holds me close against her. I finally ask, "Is everything ok baby? You alright?". And with a smile she says, "I have never been better babe. I just wanted one quiet minute with my wife, and to just hug you. Without 150 pairs of eyes watching."

I close my eyes and lean into my wife, and within a second her warm lips are on my own. A slow kiss is how it started, but the next thing I know I am against the wall and I can feel Callie pressed into me. Hips pushing on hips, and her hands are tangled in my hair. The heat builds inside my slacks within seconds, and our breathing becomes heavy. And when Callie's lips leave my own, and make their way to my neck I take a breath and speak. "Baby… oh god, that- Cal—Calliope..Baby.. god that feels good baby, but we have to stop. We have to go say goodbye." I finally breathe out. Even though all I want to do is take her inside one of those rooms and rip every piece of clothing off of her and finish what we started.

"I know, I know. But we need to hurry, because I am soo wet baby, and I need you inside of me.. I am so turned on and there are things I want to-" I place my finger over her lips and look her straight in the eyes. Knowing that if I don't cut her off right there, then everyone will be wondering where we are. I am a strong person, but when Calliope starts talking dirty, I am weaker than weak.

"Calliope Robbins, you have to stop talking. Because I am not strong enough to walk away from you when you talk like _that_.. so for me… for us… just hold those thoughts and lets go say goodbye to our family. We can resume this in the limo on our way to the airport…" I say with hurried breaths.

"I will try my best baby. You just know how turned on I get. Only you do this to me." Callie says and I close my eyes to take a deep breath.

Taking Callie by the hand, we barely make it around the corner before Addy and Teddy are walking quickly towards us.

"We were wondering what happened to you guys. Everyone is waiting out there. Teddy swore you were having sex!" Addison says in Maid Of Honor Mode. Luckily Addison didn't witness the look Callie and I shared, but Teddy didn't miss it. But we just continued to walk towards the reception hand in hand.

Making our rounds to say goodbye, and dodging all the rice that was thrown at us, we climbed inside of the limo. I had to laugh at Callie as she was reaching down into her bra pulling out piece after piece of rice and throwing it out the window as we drove away.

"What's so funny?" Callie asks.

"Oh just the way you look digging inside of your bra. How many pieces of rice do you have in there anyway? You've been tossing it out the window for the last 2 miles." I ask with a laugh.

"Why don't you be a good wife, and come over here and help me.. I'm sure it would be faster if I took this off…" Callie says with a wink. I stare at her with a smile and my head cocked to the side, causing her to use her finger to signal me to 'come here', and I slide closer to her on the leather seat. Within seconds her shirt and bra were on the floor of the limo, and a very hot and turned on latina was laying on top of me. Saying a silent "Thank you" to my new father-in-law for insisting on the ridiculously huge limo, I enjoy a very hot, hot, make out session with my new wife.

Hawaii here we come…


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38 – WEDDING NIGHT

CALLIE'S POV

The flight from Seattle to Hawaii was long. And the sleep that Arizona and I both got was much needed. We had both been so wired from the wedding and all the nerves had us both worn out by the time we were seated on the airplane. As soon as we got comfortable it wasn't long before Arizona's head was against my shoulder and we both fell into a deep sleep. Only waking once to notice that it was dark outside the airplane window, and falling right back to sleep.

It wasn't until I heard the captain announcing to the cabin to make sure everyone had their seatbelts secured for landing, that I woke up. Patting Arizona's leg next to me, I felt her stir awake.

"We are landing baby. We're here." I say with a smile and a kiss to the top of her head.

"Wow. We must have been exhausted. I didn't wake up at all." The sleepy blonde says.

"We both were. But atleast we got some rest, because we have a busy week ahead of us. So many things to see and do."

"Well, Calliope, the first day will be spent in our room, and then we can tackle your to-do list" Arizona says with a wink.

"Oh, you get no argument from me there." I reply. It hasn't been that long since Arizona and I were intimate, but the sexual tension has built up to an all time new high, and I can't get her naked fast enough. The beautiful beaches and sangrias will still be there after we are finished worshiping eachother tomorrow.

After landing safely in Honolulu, my new bride and I walk through the terminal towards the baggage claim. Quickly noticing a sign that said "Robbins" in the hands of a nicely dressed driver, I signal Arizona towards him.

"Calliope, honey, I thought we were going to rent a car while we were here. To have some privacy and sight see. Not be ushered around by a limo driver your father hires." Arizona says to me, slightly disappointed.

"Babe, he is only driving us to the hotel. Then we will pick up our rental in the morning. We will be 100% alone, I promise." I say as I kiss her cheek and get a smile in return.

After the driver pulls up in front of a beautiful bungalow on the beach Arizona and I climb out of the town car. Following the man inside as he leaves our luggage, I pull some cash out of my purse and he turns to leave. Arizona is standing in the middle of the room, taking in the full view. The room is covered in windows, and sliding glass doors leading to the beach. A private area reserved just for our bungalow is all we can see for what seems like miles. There is a large canopy bed as well as a fully functional kitchen and living room. I follow Arizona as she steps out the sliding doors onto a beautiful deck. Covered in green plants and flowers and an amazing hot tub. White sand covers the surrounding area as well as large, green palm trees. I walk up behind Arizona, and place my arms around her waist, and pull her back into my front.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I ask.

"It's beyond beautiful Calliope. I love it." She says while leaning her head back into my shoulder and nuzzling my neck. "I am so happy to be here with you right now". She adds.

"I couldn't imagine being here with anyone else. I love you Arizona."

Looking towards the water as the waves crash onto the rocks, Arizona pulls my arms tighter around her body. "I love you too Calliope. So much. We're married… we did it."

"We sure did. We sure did." I repeat. Placing a soft kiss on her neck, and enjoying the view in silence for a few more minutes. "Do you want to go inside and unpack? We can have dinner on the deck tonight, and enjoy the sunset."

"That sounds perfect." Arizona takes my hand and leads me inside. We quickly put our things away, and send a text to our parents, Teddy, Tim, and Addison to let them know we landed safetly.

"Are you hungry babe?" I ask Arizona, without looking up from the room service menu.

"I'm starving" Arizona says. And I do not notice her removing her shirt, and sliding her pants off. While walking towards me seated on the bed.

"Ok, I was thinking we could try the grilled Mahi Mahi, and maybe share some—" I don't finish my sentence once I look up and find my wife standing in front of me completely naked.. Tossing the menu onto the floor, I swallow hard and take in the full view of my beautiful bride.

"Do you like what you see Mrs. Robbins? Because you are drooling." Arizona plays with her eye brow raised.

"Oh I most definitely 'like'. "I say as I lick my lips. And when I attempt to stand, Arizona is in front of me and placing her hands on my shoulders to keep me seated. Her beautiful breasts right in front of my face and I slowly place my hands on her lower back, pulling her into me. Gently sucking on her nipple and running my hands down her back and onto her butt. Her hands find my hair, and pull me harder against her breast. Leaning back, Arizona slips her hands under the hem of my shirt, and pulls it over my head. Then pushes me back onto the bed. Climbing on top of the bed on her knees, she runs her hands from my shoulders, over my bra covered breasts, and down my stomach to stop at the top of my pants. Leaning over to kiss down my stomach past my belly button, she nibbles gently as she unhooks my pants and leans back to pull them off. Sitting up on my elbows, watching my wife kiss from my ankles, to my calves, to the inside of my thighs has me revving to go. My body is on fire wanting her to touch me. "God Arizona.. Please.. I need you." I breathe out as I feel her breath over my center. Gently touching my core on top of my panties. Then her fingers take the strings on either side, and she slides them off my legs to be thrown onto the floor with the rest of our clothes.

Her mouth almost instantly back to my center, and her tongue taking a long, slow lick between my dripping folds causes me to buck my hips up towards her. My hands quickly digging into her blonde hair, and arching my back in pleasure. The way her mouth feels against me is everything I have wanted all day. She reaches up, without moving her mouth from my slit, and unhooks my bra from the front clasp. Freeing my breasts and taking one into her hand. Massaging it and squeezing my nipple between her fingers. I am so turned on that I know it will not take long for me to reach my orgasm, and I moan Arizonas name several times. Feeling her fingers slide inside of me as she uses the tip of her tongue to flick my swollen clit, I scream Arizona's name loudly. "OH GOD ARIZONA. BABY YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD. Oh god, don't stop. Please. Don't ever stop." I beg my wife. The pleasure I feel is enough to make me explode, and I feel it coming. The heat building from my toes, up my legs, and then as my legs start to shake, and Arizona pumps her fingers inside me again, I feel myself tighten around her fingers, and I shut my eyes while my orgasm rips through my body.

Letting my body relax back into the bed, and trying to catch my breath, I am blindly reaching for Arizona and pull her up on top of me. She leans down and kisses me deeply, and I can taste myself on her tongue. Opening my mouth, she presses her tongue deeper against my own, and a moan slips from her throat. Feeling her breasts pressed against mine, I move my hands down her back and squeeze her ass in my hands. She pulls away for air, and I quickly take her nipple back into my mouth. Arizona holds herself up by the headboard and allows me to give each breast equal attention, while her head leans back and her eyes are closed. Positioning Arizona to straddle my chest, I push her hips up, while I slide my body down. Placing my face under her center, and now have her straddling my face. Shocked, and surprised at this new position, I hear Arizona moan loudly and take a death grip on the head board once again. My arms reach up and around my wife's thighs, to hold her in place against me, and I lick her dripping center. Her clit is swollen, and I move my tongue against it quickly and with enough pressure to make Arizona fight back her orgasm. Slipping my fingers in and out of her center, and massaging her clit with my tongue causes Arizona to rock her hips and her legs to shake. The minute I took my tongue, and pushed it as deeply as I could inside of her, I felt her legs tighten on either side of my head, and the hot wetness meet my lips. Her screams were muffled, from her legs covering my ears, but I managed to hear "Calliope – oh god baby, Calliope Yes yes yes" amongst other not so clean words.

Arizona collapsed on the bed next to me, and we were both drenched in sweat. Arizona finally spoke after several minutes of after sex haze. "Calliope, I'm not sure where _that _came from, but my goodness, that was the best orgasm I think I have ever had. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you too Arizona. I am just as happy with this as you are." I laugh. Leaning over to give her a soft kiss, I wait for her to open her eyes before asking, "Would you like to go sit in the hot tub with me? I'll bring the champagne."

"Mmmm, that is an amazing idea. Just give me a minute to be able to move babe." Arizona says still out of breath.

"Take your time. I'm going to grab the champagne and strawberries. Be right back" I say before heading to the kitchen. I take out two champagne glasses and the bottle, and place them on the counter before turning to the refrigerator. Bent over, with my head inside the fridge looking for the strawberries I feel two hands on my hips, and it startles me.

"Geez baby." You scared me, I say standing up straight. My back still towards Arizona. I turn around, and Arizona is still fully naked as well, and she pushes me against the counter. I know the look in her eyes well, because it's the look she had not even 30 minutes ago when she stripped naked in the bedroom. Arizona takes my bottom lip between her own, and sucks hard before letting it go with a loud 'pop'. Sliding her hand down from my shoulders, to cover both of my breasts, she squeezes them simultaneously and I moan into her touch.

"I want you Calliope. Again *kiss* and again *kiss* and again*. I want to make love to you all night, and for you to feel my tongue against every inch *kiss* of you* body*." Arizona says in a whisper. I feel my body boiling under her touch, and I place my hands on her hips, and spin us around. Lifting Arizona to sit on top of the island in front of me. Hands roaming every where, tongues battling for dominance, and I feel Arizona's fingernails dig into my shoulder blades at one point. Scooting her towards the edge of the counter top, I lace my arms under her legs, to pull her towards me. And waste no time diving right into her center.

Arizona has both hands behind her, holding herself up, and looking down at me pleasuring her. It turns me on to a whole new level when I know she is watching me taste her. So I let more than enough moans slip out so she knows exactly how much I am enjoying this. Tapping me on my shoulder, Arizona stops me. "Cal. Calle. Wait. I want to look at you baby." She says pulling me to stand up. Climbing on top of the island with my wife, I lay her back and position myself in between her left. Running my fingers through her folds, before sliding two fingers inside of her. Arizona quickly pulls me into a kiss and our tongues explore each others mouths while I pump in and out of her. Moments later, her legs are wrapped around my waist and she screams out through another strong orgasm.

This time it is me who collapses on top of her, and fight to return my breathing to a normal level. My heart feels like it's going to beat clear out of my chest. The way makes me feel is amazing, but I swear the woman is going to be the death of me one day. But at least I would die happy….

"Hot tub now?" I ask with a smirk. Arizona smiles up at me and give a simple "Mmm hmm, and I pull her down with me. Taking the champagne and bowl of strawberries outside, we climb into the warm hot tub.

Once inside, and we have poured two glasses, Arizona positions herself behind me in the tub. Her hand rubbing up and down my arm.

"To us" Arizona says, raising her glass up in front of me. "To a long and happy life, full of trust and love. Thank you for making this truly the best day of my life. I love you." And then she places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"To us. And to all of the beautiful possibilities that are ahead of us. And thank you for making to day the best day of my life as well babe. I love you with everything." And then I place a kiss on Arizona's cheek as well.

_Today really is the best day of our lives.. And we will have many more as long as we are together. _


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39 – OAHU, HAWAII

ARIZONA'S POV

The warm wind blowing across my face, and the sound of the waves hitting the shore woke me from my sleep, and a smile instantly spread across my face. Feeling Callie's weight on my body, mixed with the smell of her shampoo in her hair was breathtaking. My wife and I spent the entire night making love and worshiping each other. Every inch of her body touched my lips at one point or another. Laying here with my eyes closed, I just let the memories of last night flood my mind. I have made love to Callie a hundred or more times before this trip, but the connection we have now makes it all different. The way we touch.. different. The way we kiss…different. The way I feel when our eyes connect… different. Knowing she is my wife has made so many things better. More powerful. And I love it. Absolutely love it.

I didn't want to wake her, because aside from enjoying the feeling of her naked body pressed against mine, I had to pee like you wouldn't believe. We didn't exactly take any time outs last night. After the bedroom, then the kitchen, and then more than one round in the hot tub, we made our way back inside to the bed where Callie brought me to my peak a few more times before we literally passed out from exhaustion. Which is exactly why my bladder is screaming at me right now.

Slowly sliding out from under my sleeping wife, I make my way to the restroom and quietly close the door. Quickly using the restroom, I turn towards the sink to wash my face. Pouring the cold water over my cheeks felt so good. With my eyes closed, I reached for the towel next to the sink and wiped the water from my eyes and face. Opening my eyes when facing the mirror I gasp to myself. "oh boy" I said quietly. My neck was labeled with two hickeys but that was nothing compared to my chest. I knew we had gotten pretty carried away last night, but I didn't know we had gotten _this_ into it. Shaking my head and smiling, I walk back towards the bed. Nothing can be done about it now, so I might as well just ignore them. I quietly laugh to myself.

Climbing back into bed, Callie opens her eyes to face me. "Mmmm, good morning babe." She says in a hoarse voice.

"Good morning Mrs. Robbins. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Never better. But I feel like I haven't eaten in a week. You really gave me a work out last night. And didn't even feed me dinner." She says playfully.

"Well then we better do something about that. How about a shower, and then we can go find a place for breakfast?"

"That sounds good. We definitely need a shower though. We smell like sex. Like, a lot." Callie says sniffing her pillow.

"Ok, well the sooner you get out of this bed, and shower… we can get some food in you." Kissing her shoulder and brushing her hair away from her face I say, "And we don't smell _that_ bad."

Standing and making my way towards the restroom, I turn on the large walk in shower and call towards the bedroom.. "Are you going to join me? Or am I showering alone this morning?" Knowing that is all it would take for my Ortho Surgeon wife to join me. And I was not let down. Soon she is stepping inside of the shower with me, and I step back to let her stand under the spray.

45 minutes later, after a nice wake up call in the shower, we are dressed in our bikinis under tank tops and shorts, and headed down to the main office of the complex we are staying at. There are only a dozen bungalows here, and it's a good walking distance before you reach the office. But I am not complaining. The privacy is nice. And I am sure we would have traumatized our neighbors last night, if they had been close enough to hear the noises coming from our hot tub.

CALLIE'S POV

Making our way inside of the little office, I walk up to the woman behind the desk.

"Aloha, ladies. How can I help you this morning?" The woman asks me. "Mrs….?"

"Mrs. Robbins." I say with a smile. "My wife and I were wondering if you could call us a taxi, so we can go pick up our rental, please." I ask nicely.

"Of course. If you would like to have a seat over there, I will have one here shortly." She says back.

"We will wait out front, thank you for your help." I tell the woman, before taking Arizona by the hand and walking out the front door. Taking a seat on the bench out front, I am holding Arizona's hand in my own and we are enjoying the breeze. "It's so beautiful here. I'm glad this is where we decided to come." I tell Arizona.

"Me too. I don't think I will know what to do when we have to go back to rainy Seattle."

With a laugh I say, "Yeah, me either. But the rain is nice too. I love our home."

"So do I honey. But this is a nice change of scenery. And I'm going to love our time here."

Before I respond, Arizona's phone rings and I notice the name on the caller ID. It's Alex Karev. And Arizona looks over to me, silently apologizing before answering. "Karev, this better be good. I am on my honeymoon in case you forgot." She is listening to him and I'm assuming it's something to do with a patient of theirs, and after a few instructions and 'uh huh' 'yeah's' she finally hangs up. "I'm sorry Calliope. Alex has that tumor patient, and he was catching hell from the Attending in charge while I'm gone, so he called me for some advice. It won't happen again. I promise. No working." Arizona says before placing a kiss on my lips.

"It's ok babe. Really. You're a great doctor, and that's what makes you who you are. I wouldn't expect anything less. So don't apologize."

We are engaging in a very nice kiss when the cab pulls up and sends us a 'honk' causing us to pull apart. Climbing inside, I give the man the name of the rental place, and we head towards the mainland. After walking inside and going through the chaos of a lost reservation, the man finally produces a small car for us, and even though it is not what we had ordered, Arizona convinced me to not let it get to me, and insisted that any car would be fine. We looked up the name of a restaurant that The Colonel had told us about, and programed it into the GPS. Arizona was in the passenger seat snapping pictures of everything we passed. Insisting that every photo she took was 'beautiful' and I smiled at her excitement. We both looked like we were in shock once pulling into the restaurant that we were sent to visit. "Wow" was all either of us could manage to spit out. The place was small, but the tables were outside, and the view from where we were seated was more amazing that anything I had ever witnessed. Looking out over the railing, we could see Diamondhead Volcano, beautiful palm trees, and the bluest water I had ever seen. The water looked the same exact color as my wife's eyes. And that's a color I absolutely love.

Breakfast was wonderful, and we shared little kisses and our hands found eachother's several times. Quickly paying the waiter and leaving our tip, we were back inside our rental. Dressed for the beach, Arizona had her tour guide out across her lap, looking up different places that we could possibly go.

"The map says that North Shore is a great tourist spot babe. Do you want to go there?" Arizona asks. Of course I quickly agree, not really caring what part of the beach we end up at, only seeing my wife in that bikini mattered to me. Thankful for the GPS in the car helping us to drive around as if we were locals, we found North Shore beach with no problem. I open the trunk and pull out the little bag Arizona packed for us. Making my way back towards my wife, and taking her by the hand we walk out onto the sand and it feels just like powder under out feet.

"There's a good spot right there Callie. Here. Let me spread the blanket for us." Arizona says taking the blanket from the bag. Taking a seat next to her on the blanket, she scoots over closer to me. Placing her hand on my leg, I look down and admire the diamond ring and silver band on her ring finger.

"I love the way your rings look on you. And I'm glad that everyone else won't be able to miss them either." I play.

"I can say the same Calliope. People will know for sure now that you are a married woman." Arizona winks towards me. "Would you mind putting some sunblock on me babe?" She asks me

"Oh you want me to rub lotion all over your body? Hmm, let me think about that one." I joke, before taking the lotion from her hand and squirting some into my hands. Watching Arizona pull her tank top up over her binki top makes my jaw drop. She is in a dark blue bikini, strapless, and giving me an amazing view of her chest.

"That's a new bikini huh?" I ask like a nervous teenage boy at prom.

"Yes it is. I bought it special, for my wife and our honeymoon." Arizona says as if she is talking about someone else. "But be careful not to stare too hard, my wife is a very jealous woman." She continues in a playful way.

"Oh, well she is one lucky woman. Because you are HOT." I say back making her laugh. Leaning over to rub the lotion all over her back. I hadn't even noticed her take off her shorts, when I was obviously too busy staring at her chest. But I quickly pull it together, and cover her legs. "Turn over" I say with a gulp.

Arizona turns from her stomach to her back, and I can't see her eyes through her sunglasses, but I don't miss the dimples as she says, "Calliope, are you trying to feel me up on a public beach?" she fakes shocked.

"Now Arizona. I have more self control that you give me credit for. I am perfectly capable of putting sunblock on my hot, hot, hot wife without making things inappropriate. The question is, are you?" I say turning the tables.

"We will see how good I can hold it together once your hands are on my chest."

"Well then maybe you should put it there. I mean, there are children on this beach." I say while rubbing the lotion into her stomach and down her legs.

"Maybe that is best." She responds knowing well enough that if my hands come into contact with her breasts in _any way_, that it will be on.

"Come on Ari. Let's get in the water. I bet it feels great." I say pulling my wife off the blanket and out into the ocean. "We are on our honeymoon. So let's have some fun".

ARIZONA'S POV

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the beach, enjoying lunch as a small little local restaurant that had the best alvacado burgers we had ever seen, and finishing the day off with a Matsumoto's snow cone. I had never had a snow cone like that in my life, so I knew exactly why that place was so famous. Callie laughed at me for saving my cup and rinsing it out for a souvenir. But I didn't care. It was a great memory, and I was going to keep it.

Back at our bungalow, we took a shower to wash the sand and salt water off, before Callie sent me outside to sit on the deck. So here I am, outside by myself, waiting on my wife. I take the time to myself to think about how great this is going. Our wedding was everything I could have ever wanted it to be, and now our honeymoon is the most romantic and yet comfortable trip of my life. And we have only been here for a day and a half. Just as I am smiling about our adventures in the hot tub next to me, Callie comes walking outside. Dressed in a beautiful sundress, and barefoot holding a tray with bottle of wine, two glasses and some strawberries.

"You look beautiful honey." I say to my wife.

"Thank you. You always look beautiful. Wine?" she asks me. And I quickly nod a yes.

Callie pours us both a glass of white wine, and she hands me a glass. Picking up a strawberry from the tray she leans over the side of her lounge chair, and places the strawberry close to my lips. Once I take a bite, my eyes slightly roll, and I say "MMM, these are so sweet. You have to try one Calliope." I reach into the bowl to grab one to feed to my wife, but she leans over and takes my lips with her own. Tracing her tongue against my lips for entrance. I immediately grant it to her, and feel her tongue slide into my mouth. After a moment she pulls away and smiles at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You were right. They are sweet." She says with a grin.

I stood up and walked over to sit on Callie's lap. Leaning my head back against her shoulder, and sipping my wine. Every so often we would feed eachother a bite of strawberry and the other one would kiss their lips. It was extremely romantic, and it will be a memory that stays with me forever. This is going to be the best week EVER.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40 – OAHU, HAWAII PART 2

CALLIE'S POV

The past few days have been beyond anything I could have dreamt of. Our honeymoon has been a mixture of romance, hot hot sex, and tons of laughs. We even managed to make our way out to a local dance club for the night, and the way my wife looked in her dress was enough to have every person in the club staring at her all night. And when she kissed me in the middle of the dance floor after several dances, I practically drug her out of the place in a hurry to get her back to our bungalow and to get her naked. That night was almost a record breaking night for us. More curse words came out of Arizona's mouth that night in the heat of the moment, than I think I have ever heard hear say over our entire relationship. And it was H-O-T. And we fell asleep in each other's arms, just as it should be.

But right now, in this very moment, I am ready to injure my new bride. And I have a damn good reason. We are half way up Diamond Head Volcano, on a hike that my wife insisted on us participating in. Much to my dismay, I am here. I seriously need to learn to say no to this woman.

"Arizona. Seriously. Stop. I feel like my legs are going to fall off of my body. And I can't exactly operate on myself to put them back on." I say out of breath causing my wife to stop and turn around.

"We are almost there Calliope. Once we get to the top and see the view, it will all be worth it. I'm sure of it. The booklet photos are insane, and I can only imagine what it looks like in real life." She says trying to encourage me to continue.

"Uhhh, fine. Let's go. But you seriously owe me a massage after this. Because spending our honeymoon hot and sweaty IS how I pictured us. But hot and sweaty from climbing up a dried up volcano is NOT." I say with a smart ass tone.

"I promise you a very nice massage, and anything else you want. As long as we get to the top of this volcano, I will do anything you would like once we get back to our room. Deal?"

"I can work with that." I say as I start climbing with her once again. Of course she was right, because the minute we reached the top, and I saw the view of the entire island, I couldn't even speak. It was incredible. We could see every piece of the island from here, and the view of the water was even better than the photos.

"Wow. Okay, this is pretty awesome." I admit.

"See Calliope, I told you. You love it, right?" she says all perky and completely opposite of what someone who just climbed a volcano should sound like.

"Yes babe. I love it. And I'm glad you made me keep going. It's beautiful. Just like my wife." I say wrapping my arms around her and enjoying the view.

"Oh, Callie. Get the camera from your bag babe. We need a picture of this." Arizona says excitedly. And just as I am extending my arm to take a self portrait of us, a man walks over and offers to take it for us.

We take a few different poses together, before thanking the man and taking a couple of us individually. Finding a spot to sit on a large rock, we pull out our granola bars and bottles of water and just rest in silence looking around taking in the view.

"So, do you have an ideas on what you would like to do tonight? I can't believe it's already out last night here. This week has went by so fast. I hate to leave, but at least we have a whole week off once we get home. Taking two weeks off was the best idea you ever had babe." Arizona says.

"I am glad we have a whole week off when we get home too. This week has been great. And I will never forget the time we spent here. We will have to come back for sure. And yes. As a matter of fact, I do have a plan for us tonight. A car will be picking us up around 6, but I'm not telling you what it is. It's a surprise."

"Oh really? Hmmm. Well are you going to atleast tell me what to wear to this surprise?"

"Let's just say I get to see you in another very hot dress tonight." Glancing down at my watch, I see the time and speak again, "We better get busy climbing our way back down if we want to be able to shower and be ready before the car arrives."

"Ok babe. And thank you for climbing this with me. I know it isn't how you wanted to spend the day, but I really enjoyed it up here." Arizona says while giving me a small kiss.

"It was worth it. And I don't care how I spend my day, as long as it's with you. And I did enjoy today. Even if I did feel like I might die on the way up." I laugh.

Arizona takes me by the hand, and we start our way back down the volcano. Luckily it was much easier going down, then it was coming up, and we made time twice as fast. Stopping at the car, and taking out two more bottles of water from the little ice chest, and handing one to Arizona, we climb inside the rental and head back towards the bungalow.

Walking inside we both collapse on the couch. Arizona pulls my feet over to her lap, and unlaces my shoes. Pulling them off and slipping off my socks, she turns and asks, "Feel better?" I nod and smile. So I do the same for her, and we are laying on the couch, opposite ends, and looking at one other. Our hands have found each other and we play with each other's wedding rings. Just laying there admiring the simple pleasure of being together, I almost wished we didn't have plans. But tonight is going to be great. I know it. Arizona will love where I am taking her.

Standing from the couch, I pull my wife up with me, and we head towards the shower. Stripping and stepping inside, I turn to make room for Arizona to rinse off. Pulling the loofa off the wall, I put the shower gel all over it. The minute I start washing Arizona's back, she moans into the feeling of my hands over her body. I begin massaging her shoulders with my hands after her body is all clean, and kissing on her neck each time she rolls her head from one side to the other. Washing her hair last, and helping her rinse I am caught off guard when Arizona turns to face me, and pushes my back against the cold tile wall.

I can tell instantly that this kiss is a hungry one. Meaning Arizona is in the mood for this to be quick and dirty. And I am more than willing to comply. Her hand slides between us and rubs against my center the same moment my hand mirrors hers. Pressing our wet and slippery bodies together and pressing our fingers deep inside of eachother, it takes a matter of minutes before we are both screaming out in pleasure.

After I am washed and clean, Arizona steps out first and wraps her white robe around herself, and holds mine open for me to step out. We make our way into the bedroom and pull our dressed from the closet and begin getting ready for the night. Standing in front of the mirror, doing our make up, I stop from putting on my eye liner and see Arizona staring back at me.

"Babe? Are you alright?" I ask with a confused look.

"I'm fine. I just. I can't stop looking at you. You are too beautiful. I'm worried that your just a dream. Something I made up inside my head, and I never want to wake up." She says.

"Oh babe. You are not the only one of us that feels like that. But I promise you, this is no dream. We are very real, and this is the real thing. I'm not going anywhere. Ever." I say while looking back at her in the mirror.

A smile spreads across her cheeks, and she finishes up with her makeup. Just as we are slipping on our heels, I hear the driver honking to signal us to come out.

"He's here babe. You ready?" I ask Arizona.

"As ready as I can be for a date that I have no idea where we are going." She says with a smack on my butt as she passes me on her way out the door.

"Is it still a date, if your my wife?" I respond as she passes.

The limo drives for about 20 minutes, and we come to a stop at a large ship yard. There is a beautiful boat at the dock, with a lot of white twinkly lights up all over the deck. Quickly the door to the limo opens and the man helps me step out. Turning to face my wife, I offer my hand, and she accepts it to stand out of the car as well.

"Mrs. And Mrs. Robbins. Please enjoy your cruise." The man says with a tip of his hat. And Arizona turns to face me with her mouth open with a shocked face.

"Cruise?" she asks me confused.

"Well, it's not exactly a 'cruise' babe. The dinner boat takes us out far enough to watch the whales at sunset, and then they serve us dinner. There is supposed to be a small Hawaiin luau sort show afterwards. I hope you like it." I say to my wife.

"Calliope, this is the perfect end to our honeymoon. I love it." Arizona says as she takes my hand and pulls it up to her lips and places a kiss on the back of it.

Squeezing her hand, I lead us towards the boat. The woman at the entrance welcomes us, and places a lai around our necks before another woman dressed in a hula outfit lead us to our table by a huge window. After asking what we would like to drink, they walk away and leave us alone for a moment. Arizona pulls her hand from mine on the table, and turns to reach into her purse. She take a small box from her purse and sets it in the middle of the table.

"Wha- what is this?" I ask completely confused.

"The other day when we went to the little shops, I saw this and I picked it up for you. I wanted to get you something to remind you of our time here. And when I saw this, I thought it was perfect." Arizona says as she motions for me to open the box.

Opening it up, I smiled from ear to ear. It was a solid silver Hawaiian flower. Smiling to my wife and leaning over the table for a kiss I say, "I love it baby. It's perfect. Can you help me put it on?" I ask. And quickly she stands and walks over to hook the necklace around my neck before leaning over to place one more kiss on my lips.

ARIZONA'S POV

The cruise that Calliope planned for us has been amazing. The wine was flowing nicely, the dinner was exquisite, and of course the company I am in is perfect. Just as the show was coming to an end, I look over to my beautiful Calliope, and take her by the hand. I stand and lead her towards some stairs to take us towards the upper level of the boat.

Once we find a nice spot, Callie is facing the railing and looking out towards the water. The wind is blowing her hair and I can't believe how stunning she is. How lucky that I am that she chose me. I would never take her love for granted. And I will always be grateful for whatever I did to deserve this woman in front of me.

Standing behind her, I loop my arms around her waist and around her stomach. This is one of my favorite positions to hug Callie. Because I feel like I am keeping her all to myself.

"This is perfect. You are perfect. We are perfect." Calliope says while staring out to nowhere in particular.

I swallow the lump in my throat, and force myself to say what I was going to say. Because I know if I don't just do it, I might not get the courage to say it later, and I really want to say it.

"It is all perfect. But we are almost perfect." I say. And as if on cue Callie whips around with a concerned look on her face.

"What do you mean we are 'almost' perfect? Is something wrong? She says quickly.

"Calliope, listen. Hear me out. I couldn't have enjoyed our honeymoon any more than I did. I couldn't love you anymore than I do. What I mean is, well. I don't want to scare you, and if you think it's too soon just say so.. but I just want you to know how I feel." I know I am rambling, but I can't help it. I ramble when I'm nervous. I just need to focus. And say it. So I continue. "I know we just got married, and we are both so busy with work, but we will always be busy with work. That isn't going to change. It's who we are, and it's the life we live. But I can't help but think that maybe we could add a mini-calliope or mini-me to the mix. It isn't going to happen over night, and I can't exactly take you home and knock yo—" I can't finish my sentence, because my wife has pulled me into a hard and deep kiss.

My hands are tangled in black hair, while my wife's are tangled in blonde. She pulls away and looks me right in the eyes. And all I find in her eyes is pure love.

"I would love to have a baby with you Arizona. Yes! And I know it will take time, but we love each other, and we will be great parents." Callie says with tears falling down her cheeks.

"You will make a great mom." I say with my own tears falling.

"_We_ will be great mom's." Callie corrects me.

Even if we have only been married for a week, it doesn't matter to me. It could take months, or even longer to get Calliope pregnant, and by the time she is ready to even be impregnated we will have been married for a while. But none of the specifics matter right now. Holding my wifes face in my hands, and enjoying the kiss we are in the middle of is all that matters. It feels so right. And I am so excited.

"When we get home, we can talk to Addison and find out our options." I say to Callie. "And we can go from there, okay?"

"We're going to make a baby." Callie says in a whisper.

I press my forehead against hers and whisper back, "We're going to make a baby."

And then we are locking lips once again. All is great in the land of love. Calliope just made me happier than I thought possible, all over again.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41 – HOME SWEET HOME

CALLIE'S POV

Pulling into our driveway, Arizona and I both take a deep breath. Our honeymoon was more than either of us could have hoped for, and we will cherish the memories forever. It was exactly what both of us needed, and even though we both hated to leave the island, we are glad to be home. The flight was long and uncomfortable on the way back. Being seated next to a rather large man, who snored the entire time, and kept leaning against me had me less than happy once we finally landed. I couldn't get off that airplane faster if I wanted to. I had even kicked myself in the ass for turning down my fathers offer for the private jet. But Arizona insisted that we fly like any other normal married couple, so I had to take one for the team and let the over sized grizzly bear snore away on me.

After the taxi driver unloaded our luggage, we made our way inside our home. It was very quiet inside, and after walking all over the house we realized that we had the house to ourselves. But that ended rather quickly when Tim, Lexie and TJ came walking in the front door. Tim was holding Lexie by the hand, and she was holding little TJ's hand with her other.

"Welcome home Robbins' women!" Tim says with a smile before he wraps Arizona in a hug. Making his way to do the same with me afterwards. "It's good to have you guys back. You both look nice and tan, so I'm assuming it went well?" Tim asks.

"It was awesome. We had a great time." Arizona says before kneeling down to wrap little TJ in a huge hug. "Hey there little guy. Did you miss Auntie Arizona and Auntie Callie while we were gone? Don't you look so handsome today". Arizona says in her kid voice. TJ smiles and says, "Lexie Dada park wif me" the toddler says.

"Wow, looks like his talking is coming along even better than before we left." I say to Tim. It was so sad to see TJ struggle. The trama he went through after his mom disappeared really did a number on his speech, but it looks like he is picking it up nicely.

"Yeah, he has been talking non stop for a few days. Seems like anything we say he repeats. So you two, make sure to watch the colorful words." Tim says pointing back and forth between Arizona and I.

Laughing I say, "We will." And then I lean down to claim my own hug from my new nephew. "I sure missed you handsome boy". I say to TJ

"Cawee home" he says in response.

"Yep. Auntie Callie is home. Did you have fun at the park with Daddy and Lexie?

He nods a yes and then takes off towards the living room to play with his trucks. Arizona and I tell Tim and Lexie a little more about our trip, and then Arizona excuses us so we can head upstairs to unpack and take a little nap. The time difference between Hawaii and here will take atleast a full day to get set back into a routine. And right about now, I need some serious sleep.

Climbing into bed next to my wife, forgetting the luggage for the time being, I wrap my arms around her and we both drift off to sleep.

Waking later, I notice that it is dark outside. And I also see that I am in the bed alone. Looking around the room, I don't see any sign of my wife so I climb out of bed and head towards the stairs. When I make it to the bottom, I see Arizona sitting on the smaller couch in our living room. Tim and Lexie are laying side by side on the other couch, and they are all watching a movie on the flat screen. Walking into the living room, Arizona notices my presence and quickly pats the cushion next to her.

"Hey baby. I didn't want to wake you. You hungry? We ordered Chinese." Arizona says to me.

"Sounds great. Thank you. How long have you been awake?" I ask. I had assumed she was just as tired as I was, and I was shocked that she had been awake.

"Oh, I have only been awake for maybe 45 minutes. But I ordered you some food, because I knew you would wake up hungry." She says before giving me a little kiss and handing me my food with my chopsticks.

Arizona pulls my feet up into her lap, and starts massaging them, and I hum a sound of pleasure while taking a bite of the fried rice. Arizona gives me a smile, and then turns her head back towards the screen. Tim and Lexie are focused really hard on the television, and I use the foot that isn't in Arizona's grasp, and run my heel across her center. This causes her to look over at me and wink. She pulls the little blanket off the back of the couch, and covers the two of us, and making sure the position of my foot isn't known to the other people in the room.

It doesn't take long, and I feel Arizona's hand making its way up the leg of my little gym shorts. And my foot is rubbing a decent amount of pressure on her very hot center. I can feel the heat radiating from her with my foot. I take my Chinese box, and set it down on the coffee table, and reposition myself to allow Arizona room to lay in front of me. And once we are covered up once again, I let my hands do some walking. Running my hands up and down her side, and then slowly up the front of her shirt. Massaging her stomach with my hand and moving it north even more. Arizona presses her butt into my center, and I feel her hold her breath suddenly when my hand makes its way under her bra and cupping her breast in my hand. I look down at her and notice that her eyes are completely shut. So I remove my hand from her bra, and slowly make my way down to the waist of her yoga pants. Sliding my hand under the waistband, I feel Arizona's hand grab my wrist.

"Calliope, my brother is right there." She whispers where only I can hear it.

"Then you have to be very quiet." I whisper into her ear before my hand finds it way under her panties, and into her wet center. Glancing over to make sure Tim and Lexie are oblivious to what we are up to, I see that they are still very consumed with the movie, and decide to make things even more interesting. I kiss Arizona's lips softly as I enter her with two fingers. Moving in and out of my wife painfully slow. She fights back her whimpers, and kisses me hard. Her thighs clamping together tightly around my hand as I make pressured circles on her clit.

I open an eye every so often to look at the other couple, but the aliens on the screen really have their attention. Taking Arizona's earlobe in my mouth, I run my tongue over it and whisper, "Come for me…." And the next thing I know, my fingers are being squeezed tightly by Arizona's walls. She has the blanket pulled up almost covering her face, and she is biting the hell out of the couch pillow.

A few minutes later, she opens her eyes and it was as if we timed it all perfectly, because just about then Tim stands up and heads towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"That was a close call" I say to Arizona with a smile.

"Oh my god. If he would have caught us, I would have been mortified Calliope. But God… that felt so good" she whispers to me.

"It sure looked like it did." I say before leaning down and taking her lips once again.

"Mmm, your kiss always makes my heart beat faster." She says.

"I'm pretty sure that was your orgasm that did that babe. But I'll take the credit anyhow." I laugh.

"I'll make sure to pay you back for that once we get back upstairs."

"I'll be counting on it." I say before looking up to see Tim walking back into the room.

Handing Arizona and I both a bottle of water, we sit up on the couch since the movie has now ended. My arm around Arizona's shoulder, we all start carrying on a conversation, answering questions about Hawaii. Arizona was showing them all the photos she had taken on our trip and they both seemed really happy for us. Then I hear my phone ringing and walk over to pick it up from the kitchen table.

"Babe, it's Addison. I'm going to take this call outside. Ok? I say to Arizona. I wasn't sure if she wanted other people to know about the whole 'baby making' conversation, and in the event that she did want to keep it private, I figured taking the call outside was best.

"Ok Cal. Tell Addy I said hi." Arizona said with a wink my direction.

Sliding the glass door shut behind me, I put the phone up to my head and say "hello".

"Where the hell have you been Callie Robbins! I have called you atleast a dozen times in the past 3 hours, and got no answer from you. You text me from Hawaii saying you need to 'talk babies' when you get back, and then you get back and I hear nothing. I'm ready to kick your ass woman!" Addison says chewing me out.

"Calm down Addy." I laugh at her temper. "I.. I mean, WE do want to 'talk babies', but I would rather do it in person. Arizona and I both would like to be there. To talk." I finally spit out.

"Um, Callie. Does this mean what I think it means? Addy asks.

"Depends on what you think. I mean if you are assuming that Arizona and I were going to check out our options for getting pregnant, then you are right. If you think I just want to have a random conversation about other peoples' babies, then your wrong. So lets talk babies." I say back to her.

"Oh my god! Callie this is amazing. We have to track your ovulation, select a donor, contact the cryo bank and start you on a series of med's to help the pregnancy stick. There's so much to—" Addy says in a rapid stream of words.

"Hold your horses Dr. Love. Arizona and I will sit down and talk this all through with you. But for now, lets just hold up on the game plan. When can we get an appointment to sit down and talk this all through?" I ask my overly excited friend.

"Are you kidding me? For you guys? Tell my secretary Sheila to schedule you guys for first thing tomorrow morning. I'll push whatever I have, back. Ok?" Addison insists.

"Okay. Thanks Addy."

"So was the honeymoon everything you hoped it would be? Was it disgustingly romantic?"

"Oh Adds, it was even better than that. We had a great time. And we plan to go back sometime. You have to go see that place."

"Ahh, well maybe if I find Mr. Perfect then I just might do that. But I am really happy for you two. I can't think of two people who deserve to be happy more than you and Arizona."

"You deserve it too Addy. Don't give up on that. You're going to find your knight in shining whatever one day too." I say.

Addison starts to respond and I hear her pager going off in the background. "Well that's a 911, so I better go. But I will see you two in the morning?" Addison tells me.

"Sounds good. See you then. Night Addy."

"Night Cal. And welcome back." Addison says before ending our phone call.

I walk back inside and find Arizona, Tim and Lexie still sitting where I left them, looking at honeymoon photos.

"Hey babe. Everything go ok with Addy?" Arizona asks with a knowing look.

"It went fine. She wants us to come visit her tomorrow." I wink at Arizona, and she knows exactly what I'm referring to.

"Ooook, you two. What is going on? I know that look on my sister's face. You have something you want to share with your _brother_?" Tim says looking back and forth between Arizona and myself.

I look to Arizona, to see what she is thinking and she smiles at me. I use my hand to tell that I'm ok with him knowing. "You tell him." I say.

"What? Come on you have to tell me now." Tim says sitting up on the edge of the couch facing us.

"Ok. But don't get all crazy and do not, under any circumstances let this conversation leave the house. Not even to mom and dad Timothy." Arizona says to her brother in a serious voice.

"I won't. I promise."

"Ok. Callie and I are going to see Addison in the morning. To see what we need to do to start the process of getting pregnant. It won't happen over night, but we want to get all our ducks in a row, so to speak" Arizona tells her brother.

"That.. that is great news sis. I am so happy for you guys. A babe? Wow. I never thought I would see the day that my sister got married, much less make a little Robbins." Tim says clearly shocked.

Arizona takes my hand in her own, gives me a kiss on my cheek, and then turns to face her brother. "Well that was before I found someone who could change me for the better. And starting a family with Calliope is definitely for the better. The world needs more of her, and I am just lucky enough to be along for the ride."

"That's great news you guys. I'm so happy for you both" Lexie says.

"Thank you. But let's keep this between the four of us ok? Until there is actually a baby to tell people about." I say to my brother in law and his girlfriend.

"No problem. Our lips are sealed. Scouts honor." Tim says raising his hands in a boy scout pledge manor.

"Were you even a boy scout?" I ask while laughing at his antics.

"No, he wasn't! He's just a goofball." Arizona responds for him.

We all sit around enjoying our conversation, when Tim finally stands and says, "Well, it's been great catching up with you guys, but I am beat. Little man ran us ragged today at the park, and I need to get some zzz's before he wakes up ready to go, bright and early. I swear he has the Colonels time frame built into his little brain."

Watching Tim stand and pull Lexie up by her hand, I notice Arizona smile at them. Which is a big change from before, but I am glad to see her genuinely happy for her brother. "Goodnight guys." I say to the retreating couple.

"Nite ladies." "Goodnight" Tim and Lexie say while disappearing up the staircase.

Arizona turns to face me, and I lean over and take her pink lips with my own. A long, slow and passionate kiss stays just that. When I pull away Arizona asks, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, but wow."

"That was for being you. Nothing more." I say with a smile.

"Well, make sure to do that more often, by all means." She smiles at me, and her dimples come out on display. "So what time did Addison say for us to come in tomorrow?" Arizona asks.

"She said to call her secretary in the morning, but that she would see us first thing. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I believe you, and I am ready whenever you are. I just don't want you to feel like we are rushing."

"Callie, I am the one that brought it up. Its not like we are going to walk out of that room tomorrow, and you be barefoot and pregnant. We have time. But to answer your question, yes. I am ready. And I do not feel rushed. I want this. With you. I really want this."

Any worry I had in my head vanishes when I hear Arizona reassure me. Simply nodding in response, knowing there was no need for more words, I take my wife by the hand and make our way up to our bedroom.

"Just because you can't get me pregnant, doesn't mean we can't have fun practicing, right?" I ask with desire written across my face.

"I like the way you think, Dr. Robbins." Arizona says as she shuts the door behind us, and pushes me towards the bed.

_What a way to kick off being back home. _


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42 – BABY MAKIN' LOGISTICS

CALLIE'S POV

Sitting in the exam room being poked and prodded on our first visit is not what I expected when I woke up this morning. But it is what it is. And if I want a baby with Arizona, which I do, it's a small price to pay. Addison, Arizona and I had a long conversation about how the whole 'lesbian baby making' process works, and running a crap load of tests is the first step. Which is why the less than experienced nurse is poking me for the third time in attempt to draw the blood Addison requested.

"Ouch!" I say loudly, shooting the nervous nurse a dirty look. "If you need me to do this myself, I'd be more than happy to. Being a pin cushion is not exactly fun." I know I'm being difficult, but bloody hell, this hurts.

"Callie. She is just doing her job. And having a doctor as her patient isn't exactly easy." Arizona says while giving the nurse a sympathetic look. "It will be over in a second. Just relax babe."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the lab rat."

Arizona stands and kisses the top of my forehead and attempts to comfort me. Being a big baby is part of the perks of being the one who will be housing our tiny human. And I plan to use every perk that I can during this adventure. Finally the nurse fills the three tubes with my blood, and exits the room in a hurry.

"I think you scared her to death Calliope. She will never want to be in the same room with us again." Arizona says with a laugh.

"Well, Addison should find better nurses. She is a double board certified Surgeon, and she needs a stronger staff." I say matter of factly.

I stand and start putting my clothes back on as Addison walks into the room.

"Cal, what did you do to my nurse? She looks like someone stole her puppy." Addison says with a knowing look on her face.

"Well, she was poking my arm like I was here for acupuncture instead of blood work."

"Ok, well I can tell you are going to be a _great_ patient. Just try not to run off the rest of my nurses. I will need someone to help me knock you up."

"I'll try. But no promises."

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I should have your lab work back by tomorrow morning. But I am going to start you on the hormone shots now. You can do them from home, and Arizona can administer them. Take one shot, 3 times a day. The healthier your diet is, the better the chances are as well."

Arizona and I both nodding in response and taking a seat on the exam table.

"I brought these for you too. It's full of excellent sperm donor candidates. You guys can look them over, and narrow down what you are looking for. And if you find one you like, I can call over to the cryo bank and put your choice on hold. And once we are ready, we can have the specimen sent over and we can either administer it here, or you can even do it from home. In private." Addison tells us.

I don't miss the look on Arizona's face at the mention of administering sperm at home. The whole thought of sperm makes her queezy. And I laugh a little at the though.

"Thanks Addison. We really do appreciate everything you're doing for us. Especially on such short notice." Arizona thanks our friend.

"Don't mention it. I don't mind one bit. So you guys go home and enjoy the rest of your vacation, and I will call you tomorrow with the results. But I'm sure everything will be fine and we can continue on the road to making little Robbins babies." The redhead winks at us.

"Well, let's hope for a Robbins baby, not so much _babies_." Arizona says back seriously.

Waving goodbye to our friend, I slip my shoes back on and Arizona and I make our way out of the exam room. Passing people in the hallway, they all give their congratulations for the wedding and best wishes. Smiling and walking towards the door, we didn't realize that our pace had picked up. Both eager to get out of the hospital before we get pulled in for a consultation or even a surgery. Regardless of being on vacation, it wouldn't stop someone from dragging us into an OR against our will. Stepping outside we both laugh, knowing we were both thinking the exact thing.

"So, what do you want to do today Calliope?" Arizona asks taking my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"I was thinking we could go have lunch at that French place we love, and then rent some movies. Maybe go home and spend the day in bed."

"Sounds great. And then we can start looking through this." Arizona says holding up the binder full of potential 'baby daddy's'.

"I'm game. But let's eat before we start looking at sperm donors. Because I know your stomach won't handle all the 'sperm talk' and you will refuse to eat anything after that."

"True. You know me well." Arizona plays back. Knowing I am absolutely right in my assumption. Arizona Robbins is 100% Lesbian, and sperm is nowhere on her list of 'hot topics'.

Taking a seat at the restaurant Arizona orders for the both of us, and my phone vibrates on the table next to us. Looking over at it, I swallow hard when I see who it is from. Not sure if I should even open the message, Arizona catches my glare and speaks up.

"Calliope? Are you ok? Who is it?" she asks curiously.

"Its um. Well its… Mark." I finally force out.

"What? Why would—" Arizona doesn't even finish her sentence, and I just hand her the phone.

**Cal, I just wanted to congratulate you on the wedding. Derek told me it was beautiful. I hope things are going well for you and Arizona. Mark**

I watch Arizona's face intently as her eyes scan the text. She hands the phone back to me without saying a word, and I read over it as well. I press delete on the message and place the phone back down on the table. Noticing Arizona watching me.

"You're not going to respond to him?" She asks me.

"Nope. Mark Sloan is not a part of my life anymore Arizona. And a congratulatory text isn't going to change things." I say sure of myself.

"Callie, he was your friend for years. Long before I came into the picture. If you want to talk to hi—" Arizona starts, but I quickly put a stop to what she is saying.

"No babe. Mark's feelings and his actions have changed that. We are not friends anymore. He was disrespectful to my wife_. My wife_. And that is unforgivable, so let's drop it. Please?"

"Ok Calliope. I understand." Arizona says while reaching over and squeezing my hand. "Are you ready to order?" she asks. And I am grateful for the change in topic. Smiling I tell the waitress what I would like, and Arizona orders her food as well.

ARIZONA'S POV

Being a lesbian my entire life has made the subject of 'potential baby daddy's' the furthest thing from any conversation I have ever participated in. But what do you know? Here I am sitting in the middle of my bed, with my wife. The comforter is covered in different pages of men who have donated their little swimmers for people like us who want to have a baby, but are missing a few key factors. We have narrowed it down to less than 10, which is quite the accomplishment considering the binder held over 100 possible candidates. Calliope insisted that the donor be a white male, blonde hair and blue eyes, so our child would have a better chance of looking like a mix between the two of us. I honestly couldn't care less, as long as our baby came out looking like my beautiful wife, but I understood where she was coming from.

Sitting here staring at the 9 possible fathers of our future baby, I collapse onto my back and place my hands over my eyes. "This is the most time I have ever spent checking men out." I say to my wife. Causing her to giggle and push the pages away and lay next to me.

"I know babe. And we can stop for today. I mean, it's not like we are going to go pick the sp- 'stuff' up tonight. How about I give my beautiful wife a massage. After all the 'stuff' talk, I think you deserve it." Callie says to me and I smile.

"That sounds perfect." I say while pulling my wife down for a small kiss. Once we pull away, Callie instructs me to turn over and she pulls my shirt off before doing so. Unhooking my bra and taking some lotion into her hands, I feel Callie's strong hands go to work on my back. I melt into the comforter below me, and the noises coming from my mouth could easily be mistaken for sex moans to any unknowing person outside of the room, but I don't care. What she is doing to me feels amazing. And second to sex, it's my favorite thing she does with those hands. But my moment of bliss is quickly interrupted when there is a knock on our bedroom door.

"Nooooo." I protest as Callie covers me up and heads over to see who is knocking. "This better be a matter of life or death" I say to whoever is at the door.

"Just ignore her." Callie says to what I now see is Lexie. "What's up?" Callie asks her.

"Oh I'm so sorry for bothering you guys. I'll just talk to Arizona later. I'm sorry." Lexie says embarrassed.

"I was just giving her a massage. You weren't interrupting anything Little Grey." Callie says.

"Ok sounds good, bye!" I say from the bed and Callie sends me a death stare. "Ugh. Hang on Lex, let me throw on a shirt, and I'll meet you downstairs." I finally surrender and suck it up.

Callie walks over and tosses my shirt towards my face with a laugh. "You know you scare her to death, right? She is beyond intimidated by you. You're her boyfriends sister Arizona. Take it easy on her." Callie says before disappearing into the restroom and starting the shower.

"Hey! You're not even going to wait for me?" I say disappointed.

"You better make your talk a quick on then." I hear Callie say back from the restroom.

"Damn you little Grey. This better be important. My hot wife is naked and I'm going the opposite direction" I mumble in a crazy voice while pulling my shirt over my head and yanking my bedroom door open.

Scanning the living room, there is no sign of Lexie, so I walk into the kitchen and she is seated at the breakfast table. "Hey Lexie. What's up?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for bothering you guys. I just wanted to ask you something." Lexie says.

"It's ok. I will have Callie make it up to me later." I say with a laugh. Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I join her at the table. "So what did you need to ask me?"

"Well, you know Tim better than anyone, and I know that he is great. I mean he is probably the most decent man I have ever dated. But me being pregnant isn't exactly the most attractive quality to have in a new girlfriend." She starts.

I am completely confused as to where this conversation is going, and I'm positive the look on my face says exactly that. But I ask her to continue anyhow.

"What I am asking is, do you think that Tim is ok with the fact that I'm pregnant? I know he says that he is, and that he cares for me regardless. But I know it's a lot for me to even handle, muchless him. And he has TJ on top of it. His divorce has only been final for a few days, and the last thing I want to do is have him feel obligated just because we are dating."

"Lexie." I say her name before taking a deep breath. "I can't speak for Tim. He is a grown man, but if Tim is seeing you, knowing you are pregnant, then he accepts it. He wouldn't start something with you and just walk away when the kid makes an appearance. That isn't how Tim is. He's a much better man than that. If he is with you, it's because he wants to be. Not because he feels obligated. I don't know how serious you two are, but you can believe that he is with you because he really likes you." I say. Unsure of how exactly I should respond to her question.

"I know. I just feel so nervous. I didn't expect things to turn out this way. I thought I was in love with Mark, ya know? I pictured a life with him. And then that all just blew up in my face. Then finding out I was pregnant was like another reality slap to my face. Then Tim. It all just happened so fast. But Tim… well he is everything a girl could want. He's amazing. And so, so sweet. And I guess I'm scared. Because I think I'm falling for him." She says. Causing me to stare at her at a loss for words. What do you say to someone who just told you they are in love with your brother.

"Umm, well. That's good. Right?" I say grasping at straws. "Do you think he feels the same way?" I ask.

"He told me that he can feel himself falling for me. But that he didn't want to push me." Lexie says. "But I want him to know that I'm with him because I really care for him. And for TJ. Not because I'm looking for someone to play house with. I'm not out shopping for a father for my baby." Lexie says. And that is exactly what I wanted to hear. That she loves my brother _and_ TJ for _them_. With no ulterior motives.

"Lexie. There is nothing wrong with loving someone, and having them love you. Everyone has baggage. It comes with any relationship. But when the relationship is worth it, you accept the baggage as your own, and keep moving forward. If you and Tim are meant to be, it will happen. Just let it." I say giving my best effort at being a good friend.

"Thank you Arizona. That really means a lot."

"So how are things coming with the baby? I'm sorry we haven't asked. The wedding and then the honeymoon had things going pretty crazy for us. And now trying to get the baby process going, we have been pretty self-consumed."

"Things are going good. Right on track. Tim is even going with me to my appointment in a couple of weeks. It was his idea." Lexie says with a smile.

"That's awesome. You know if you need anything, just ask. Callie and I are your friend. And Tim is our brother, so we would be happy to help any way we can." I say. And then Lexie and I both jump at the sound of my wife's voice making it's way through the house from upstairs.

"Arizona Robbins… you better get your butt back up here, or I'm going to sleep!" my wife yells.

I quickly stand from my seat and laugh. "That's my cue Lex. I gotta go." I say while almost running towards the stairs. "Let me know anytime you need to talk" I say while running upstairs. Not waiting for a response because all I can think about now is a naked, and freshly showered wife. And once I open my bedroom door and find exactly that sprawled out across our bed, I forget all about the Lexie and Tim saga.

_Hot and naked Calliope takes priority… any day of the week!_

AN – Hey guys, the next chapter is going to be a little time jump. Time to get things moving for our girls. And more baby talk! :) Hope you guys are liking the chapters. I switch to night shift this week, so hopefully I can get a few chapters up after I wake up. Labor and Delivery has been insane since going back from vacation. I swear, people don't have television in their homes, and making babies was their only other option. Wheeew. I'm beat. Lol Have a great week!

Capshawfan1981


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43 – TIME JUMP

ARIZONA'S POV

The past 5 months have been busy ones. After our vacation was over, Callie and I became so wrapped up in work that it seemed like the only time we had together was in on-call rooms while I poked her. And not in a fun, 'poke your wife' sense of the phrase. It was more of the 'drop your pants and let me administer this shot of hormones' type of poke. Needless to say, with her hormones being in full on rage mode, sexy time hasn't been at the top of her list of things to do. I knew that her emotions would be all over the place, and since I do want a baby, I smile and take whatever she dishes out. But the need for some "Calliope Time" is really catching up to me. And tonight, we both get off by 6 and I plan on spending some uninterrupted time with my wife. I have already planned some time alone, asking Tim and Lexie to make themselves scarce. Tonight I will get laid. One way or another.

Making my way downstairs with Teddy, she pushes me with her shoulder to get my attention. "What's up with you Arizona? You seem like you are miles away." She asks.

"It's nothing Teds. Just thinking." I say looking down at the floor as we walk.

"Oh come on. I know better than that. Something has those wheels turning upstairs. You want to talk about it?" she asks.

"Well, ever since we started this 'baby making business' Callie and I haven't exactly been, well.. you know." I say without saying the exact words.

"You two? Having a dry spell? I don't believe my ears. You are normally like damn rabbits." Teddy says almost laughing.

"Yeah, well it's not exactly my choice to be un-rabbit like. Callie has been so busy with work, and I know that having me stick her with a needle every time I have her pants around her ankles is not exactly a turn on. But I do miss her. I miss the sexy side of things."

"Have you tried telling her that? I mean its been months since you guys started this process. I'm sure she is feeling the itch too."

"We have had sex. It's not like we have lasted 5 months without it. It's just when we do it, it has been rushed and more of going through the motions to reach the end result. And that is NOT how I expected to spend our first 5 months as a married couple."

"Yeah, that is what should happen in like 5 years from now. Like any other old married couple." Teddy jokes. "Just do something super romantic. Set the mood. You guys are head over heals for eachother. It probably wouldn't take much to get the ball rolling again." She suggests.

"That is a great idea. And I even have a few surprises up my sleeve for tonight. It's our first night off together in weeks, and I already kicked the love birds out of the house for the night." I say with a smile. Being a little more hopeful then I was when the conversation started.

"Good. Because your bringing me down. Seriously. This mood your in is not healthy for your friends. You are supposed to be our daily dose of perky." Teddy says making me laugh for the first time today.

From the table that Teddy and I are now occupying in the cafeteria, I hear the beautiful laugh that I would recognize anywhere and turn to see my wife walking in with her red headed best friend. I wave towards them, and they walk over towards us. Callie leans over and gives me a little peck before taking a seat next to me. I offer my fries to her and she gladly accepts. Addison and Teddy start a conversation and I lean over and whisper in Callies ear. "So are we still on for tonight? I have a surprise for you." I say, receiving a smile and a quick 'yes' from my wife. "Good, because I am sooo looking forward to it." I say before kissing the spot right behind her ear and rubbing her thigh with my hand under the table.

Lunch was cut short when my pager went off to remind me of my surgery. "I gotta go babe. I have surgery in ten. But I'll meet you at home tonight?" I say with a question towards my wife.

"Can't wait." She says with a smile and a quick goodbye kiss. Turning to make my way out of the cafeteria, I glance back over my shoulder for one more look at my wife. Finding her glare on my retreating form, I send her a wink. Maybe she is feeling the 'itch' like I am. And I really hope she is, because I have big plans for tonight. And I need my wife to be a little less of a hormonal casserole tonight in order to pull this off. Scrubbing in for my surgery, I push all thoughts of tonight out of my head and get into game mode. I have to rock this surgery, and then I have a couple of errands to run before meeting my wife for a night at home alone.

4 hours later, I am scrubbed out of my surgery, and leaving the room of two happy parents. Making my way up to the L&D floor in search of Addison, I try my best to avoid running into my wife. If I'm going to pull this off, I need it to be completely under her radar. Coming to the door to Addison's office, I knock quickly and don't even wait for her to call me inside. I shut the door behind me and find Addison with a confused look on her face. "Well come on in Arizona." She says with a laugh. I did kinda barge into her office unannounced, but there is no time for technicalities right now. I need her help, and I only have a small window of opportunity here so I get right to the point.

"Hey Adds, I'm sorry for busting in here like this, but I need your help." I say.

"Ok, but if you are pregnant, then you must know I am Callie's best friend and I will be obligated to tell her. And I'm pretty sure she will want to know how that came about." Addison says joking.

"Ha. Comedian are we?" I say almost insulted. "So, as far as Callie's tests go. She is healthy right? In perfect health to house our tiny human?"

"Well, yes. You know that all her lab work came back completely normal. And she has been on the hormone shots for months now. I'm confident that she could get pregnant easily. Why? Were the two of you wanting to schedule the insemination?"

"Well. Not exactly. I was hoping that we could try something first."

Addison looks at me with her head tilted to the side, and chewing on the cap of her pen. I know she isn't expecting to hear me say this but I force it out regardless.

"Let's say I wanted to pick up the, um, 'stuff' and try the insemin-, whatever, at home. Would that be possible? Or would it require both of our signatures." I ask almost embarrassed.

"Well, considering that the two of you are married, I could have it ordered with your signature alone. But why would it need to be just you signing for it? Callie is here now." Addison questions me.

"Wait. Before I answer that, how long would it take to order said 'stuff'?"

"Just a few minutes. If I called the cryo bank, they could pull it and have it ready within the hour. Whyyy Arizona?" she drags out.

"Ok Addison. You're going to force me to spit it all out so fine. I want you to call that bank, order this 'stuff' and tell them that I will be picking it up in an hour. And then I'm going to take my wife home, make love to her, and try to get her pregnant the old fashioned lesbian way. Ok? Happy now?" I finally say.

Addison laughs, already knowing that is what I was going to say, but forcing me to say it regardless. "No problem. I will call them now. They will give you all the things you need to make tonight a success when you pick it up. And I am assuming that Callie doesn't know about this? And you want me to keep my mouth shut?" She asks with a knowing smirk.

"Exactly."

"Ok, well go ahead and get out of here before she finds you in L&D and then the jig is up. I'll call and order this now and you go get ready to knock my friend up. "

"Thank you! And not a word, Montgomery." I warn her as I walk out.

"Not a peep from me" she adds to the closing door.

Now to get out of this place, and go pick up my baby making package and hope I make it home before my wife. Rounding the corner I say quick goodbyes in passing as I make my way out the door. Grabbing my purse from the locker room, and not even bothering to change out of scrubs I am quickly making my way to my car. Looking over at the address that Addison gave me, I turn on my radio and before I know it, I am standing at the desk of the cryo bank.

A woman who looks like she is 85 years old looks at me over the top of her glasses. "Can I help you hun" she asks me.

"Um, yes. I have a, what do you want to call it, package of 'stuff' waiting to be picked up." I say with a blush.

She looks unimpressed with my response, and places her hands on her keyboard. "Name" is all she says.

"Robbins. Arizona Robbins." I tell her as she types my name into the keyboard.

"Yes. Mrs. Robbins. I'll be right back with your package." The older woman says before walking through a door to what I assume is the 'bank of sperm'. I shiver just thinking about all the men, and what they do in this place. I feel my stomach tighten and I force the thought out of my head. If I ever plan on pulling this off, I need to focus on the bigger picture. A baby. But quickly I am pulled from my own mental torture as the woman hands me a small box and I hand her my credit card. Who knew that some guys swimmers could be this freakin expensive. But, we want a family and this is only a small price to pay to achieve that.

Thanking the woman awkwardly, I head out and place the box into the passenger seat of my car before glancing down at my watch. "Shit" I say to myself. I have less than 30 minutes to get home before Callie does. So, I take the shortest route I can and pull up and make my way inside the house. Hiding the box inside our closet, I close the door just as I hear the front door open and Callie calling for me.

"Baby I'm home" I hear Callie say while staring down at the mail before dropping in on the table and looking up to find me smiling down at her.

"Hey you." I say as I make my way over to my wife and wrap my arms around her neck. "How was the rest of your day?" I ask before placing a few small kisses on her lips.

"It wasn't too bad. How was yours?"

"I rocked my surgery, of course, and then came home. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, some coconut water would be great right about now. And why are you still in scrubs?" Callie says once she notices my outfit.

"Oh. I was in a hurry to get out of there before Alex tried to pull me in on his patient consult. So I just came home. Let me get your coconut water. Sit down in the living room and relax." I say answering her question without giving her a chance to figure out that there was more to that story.

"Where's Tim and TJ?" Callie asks from the living room. "It's awfully quiet here. Eerie almost".

"Um, Tim said that they were going to a movie when Lexie got off work. He was supposed to pick her up from the hospital and leave from there." I say.

"So we have a few hours of silence? What did we do to deserve _that_?" Callie says jokingly.

Making my way over to my wife, I had her the drink, and I curl up next to her. "I miss you." I said almost sadly.

"You see me every day babe. What do you mean?" Callie asks me genuinely concerned.

"I know I see you every day. But I miss this. Us. Just being with you." I say in fear of sounding pathetic.

"Oh babe. I'm sorry. I miss you too. I do. I know I have been a lot to handle lately, and then work has been total chaos. I didn't mean to make you feel like this. I promise I will do better, okay?" Callie says while lifting my chin to look at her.

"Ok babe. And I understand. Really, I do. Let's just enjoy our night together alone. Want to go upstairs and shower? I'll order us some lettuce wraps and we can veg out in bed like we used to." I say with a wink.

"That is a brilliant idea babe. I'll meet up upstairs in 15." Callie says jumping from the couch and making her way to our bedroom. I head into the kitchen and place our order, before making sure the sound of water was coming from our restroom. Once I heard that she was inside of the shower, I ran upstairs and pulled out the baby making kit. Placed all the 'tools' next to the bed, and made my way into the restroom with my wife.

Stripping my scrubs from my body, I stepped into the shower and pulled my wifes back against my front. Hearing a small hum coming from her throat, I ran my hands up and down her sides.

"I missed this" she says as she leans back and takes my lips in a soft kiss.

"Me too." I say as I turn her to face me. "I missed it a lot. And there is another thing I miss.." I say with a smirk on my face. Taking my hand and sliding it between my wifes legs causes her to moan in to my mouth and pull me against her tighter.

"Oh yes. I miss that too baby. That feels so good." Calliope says with her eyes shut and her head leaning back against the shower wall. As badly as I want to take her right here, I know that I have other plans, and I have to force myself to pull back.

"What? Why are you stopping?" Callie says obviously unhappy with the change in direction.

"Oh I'm not stopping baby. Let's go to bed. I have a surprise for you." I say with one more swipe across her lips with my tongue.

After we semi dry off, I pull my wife into our room. I had lit a single candle by our bed, and the room was completely dark. The covers were pulled back, and Callie's eyes immediately noticed the things that were occupying our night stand.

"Arizona…." Is all she said.

"I thought we could give this a try at home. See if we could make our baby together, here… in our bed.. during the height of our love. Instead of in a cold and sterile exam room. I hope you don't mind." I say unsure of how she is reacting to this.

But all thoughts I had were quickly gone from my mind when Callie pulled me into a super hot kiss. Breaking away only when the need for oxygen because a necessity, she looks me right in my eyes.

"I love you so much. You know that right?" Callie whispers to me.

"I know. And I love you too. More than anything. So, lets make a baby… together." I whisper as I gently lay her down onto the bed and climb slowly on top of her.

"Let's make a baby…" She says before my tongue is taking over the inside of her mouth…


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44 – WAITING PATIENTLY

CALLIE'S POV

To say that last night was a surprise, is putting it lightly. The fact that Arizona went to all the trouble to make last night amazingly perfect makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. My wife completely blew my mind. She worshiped every inch of my body, and making love to her in that way was beyond my dreams. She made me melt under her every touch. And surprisingly, when it came time to administer the sperm, she didn't even make a face. She kissed me so slowly while placing the syringe inside of me. And as soon as she was finished, I had her flipped over and I took my time returning every kiss and touch. We made love for hours. Only taking a quick break while Arizona ran downstairs wrapped in a sheet to accept the food we had completely forgotten about ordering. But of course it took us no time to get back to business. And by the end of the night, it was safe to say that our 'dry spell' was way past over.

I can't wipe the smile that is plastered over my face off no matter what today has thrown at me. I could possibly be pregnant right this minute, and that has me happier than I can explain. We agreed to wait a few weeks before having Addison do some blood work to let us know. We both know we wouldn't last 7 weeks to be able to take an at home test. Being doctors, lab results are more practical. So until then, we are going to be patient… and wait. Or so that's what Arizona says anyway. Ha ha. I know I will be a wreck just waiting for the days to pass.

Looking up from the chart that I am supposed to be focusing on, I see my wife skate past me on her ridiculous shoes. Shooting me a smile and a wink, I just laugh and shake my head. Today has been rather slow, and I am headed home in just a matter of minutes. Unfortunately my wife has to work until later tonight, so I will be headed home alone. Seeing that there was less than 10 minutes left on my shift, I decided to sneak into the attendings lounge and change for home. Just as I pull my scrub top over my head, I hear the door open, but I don't even look over to see who it is. Moments later, I feel two hands on my hips, and my wife's hot breath on my neck.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are insanely hot Dr. Robbins?" she plays.

"Once or twice. Maybe." I joke back before taking advantage of the fact that we are alone in the room. I pull Arizona's hands from my hips and place them on both of my breasts, earning a small squeeze from my wife.

"Mmmm. I wish I could go home with you right now. Because I am definitely loving where this is going." Arizona says before kissing my shoulder and removing her hands.

"I wish you could too babe. But I'll see you tonight right? I'll wait up for you." I say, slipping my shirt on and turning to face my wife.

"No babe, you don't have to wait up. You need your rest. You might have our tiny human in there, and you need all the rest you can get." She says with a smile, and gently running her hand across my stomach.

"Well, I will lay down and if I fall asleep, ok. But I will try to wait up. I need some snuggle time with my wife." I say to the smiling blonde.

"I need some snuggle time too. So I'll get home as soon as I can. I better go before they send a search party to look for me." Arizona says leaning in for a kiss. "I'll see you at home babe. Love you". She says turning to leave the room.

"I love you too. Bye".

The drive home was long. I swear if I would have waiting 10 more minutes, or left 10 minutes before I did then I wouldn't have been stuck in that God awful traffic. Driving up to the house I notice Lexie and Tim are both home. And I thought that Lexie was on Addison's service today, which meant she should be at work for atleast another 4 hours or so. Pushing the door open to my house, I walk inside and can hear what sounds like an argument coming from behind Tim's door upstairs. TJ had started going to daycare this past month, and Tim has been working for a construction company most days of the week, so I knew that he wasn't upstairs hearing their argument. I decided to just stay out of whatever that was all about, and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and pulling the newspaper towards me that was on the table.

Before long, I hear the bedroom door shut upstairs, and 4 feet making their way down the stairway. It didn't sound like their argument was entirely over, and I caught bits and pieces from behind the kitchen door. Once Tim opened the door, with a big and pregnant Lexie on his tail, they both stopped after they realized I was home.

"Oh hey Cal. We didn't know you were home already. Sorry, about all that." He says while sticking his head inside the refrigerator. Lexie just starting at his back and then towards her feet.

"Um, it's okay. I think." I say with a confused look on my face. If these two are having a lovers quarrel, I most definitely do not want to participate.

But after the three of us sit in complete and awkward silence, I force myself to ask. Against my better judgment. "So, is everything okay?" I ask, silently praying they don't go all Maury Povich on me. But of course, I am not surprised when Tim starts explaining exactly what their little argument was about. Pushing my newspaper away, knowing I won't get to read a single word of it, I try my best to seem interested in what they are both saying.

"My commanding officer called me this morning. I have to go away for a training for 3 months. We have been back state side for a while now, and even being reserves now, I have to participate in these things. And Lexie isn't happy with the idea of me being gone for so long. I told her I would be back anywhere from a month, to a couple of weeks before the due date. But she is paranoid." Tim says.

Lexie just stands there with her arms crossed over her very obvious baby belly. With a less than impressed look across her face.

"Ok, well…" I say, lost for words.

"Just explain to Lexie that this is part of my job. My duty. Just because I went reserves after Mackenzie left, doesn't make me less of a Marine. And this is something I have to do." He says in an effort to rope me in. Sighing and turning to face Lexie, I finally surrender and give my opinion.

"Lexie. You know he is right. He isn't going off to war. He is going to a training. One that is obviously mandatory, or he wouldn't be leaving TJ or you right now. But you have to cut him some slack. He can't change who he is. And he is a Marine. The sooner you accept that, then the sooner you can get on with your day and make up before you can't see him for 3 months." I say, while looking back towards Tim.

"And _you_..give her a break. She is pregnant. Emotional, and regardless of it being training, she has to lose her boyfriend for three months. And I know if Arizona left me for 3 months, while I was _that _pregnant, I would be an basket case too. So don't look so smug Timothy Robbins."

Standing and walking out of the room, to leave them to either make up or kill eachother. Either way made no difference to me. Arizona and I could be great parents to TJ. I laugh to myself as I head up to my room.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I decided to text my wife.

**If you know what is good for you, you will drive the opposite direction of our home. Your brother and Lexie are worse than a married couple. Xoxo C**

**Oh goodness. What now? – xoxo A**

**Tim has to leave for training, 3mon and Lexie is being a typical girl – xoxo C**

**Ok, well goodluck and I'll get a room at the hotel. Love u –xoxo A**

**Haaa. You are funny.- xoxo C**

**What? U said to go the opposite direction, are you not? –xoxo A**

**Ok. Well enjoy your hotel room, I guess I'll have to take care of myself tonight. Xoxo C**

**Wait. What do you mean by that? Xoxo –A**

**Well, I'm having a pre-game warm up right now. All alone in our bed – xoxo C**

**CALLIOPE ROBBINS, you better stop torturing me – xoxo A**

After taking a very private photo, and pressing send to my wife, I wait patiently for her response. Within seconds, my phone alerts me of a new text from my wife.

**Are you trying to make me kill a patient? How am I supposed to operate after looking at that picture?- xoxo A**

**You're a talented Peds surgeon babe. I have confidence in you. So should I continue, or wait for you? – xoxo C**

**You better freeze right there. I will be home as soon as I can. And I will handle that – xoxo A**

**I'll be ready and waiting. Love you – xoxo C**

**I'll be ready as well. Love you more – xoxo A**

Tossing my phone onto my bed, I don't even realize it and the next thing I know I am fast asleep. Only to be woken up a few hours later by my wife.

"You gotta be kidding me? I rushed out of that surgery, expecting to come home and find a hot and horny wife, and your still fully dressed from work, and asleep?" Arizona says disappointed.

I laugh and pick up my head before responding. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't plan on falling asleep. I was just resting my eyes and then I guess I dozed off. Come lay with me" I say with my lip sticking out in a pout.

"You're lucky your so cute Calliope." Arizona says while stripping down to her bra and panties and slipping on her pj's. Tossing me a t-shirt, we get changed and she climbs into bed with me. Wrapping me in her arms.

"Even if I'm not hot and horny waiting for you, I'm still glad you're here and holding me. Next to having sex in this bed, this is my favorite thing to do with you." I say in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Mine too. And your forgiven. Today was long and horrible, and sleep sounds good actually. I hope Lexie and Tim didn't drive you too crazy today."

"Ehh, it wasn't that bad. Those two are soo gonna end up getting married though. They already have the old married couple down pact." I say knowing that my wife just rolled her eyes behind me.

"Well, hopefully they take their budding romance and find a house of their own. We have 3 bedrooms in this house besides our own, and we are going to need room for our kids." Arizona says.

I am caught of guard, and turn a little to get a better look at her face. "Kids?" I say in a questioning tone.

"Well yeah. I mean eventually. I thought we could practice with one, and if we can keep it alive, then eventually we could give them a little brother or sister." Arizona says laughing.

"Kids… I can handle that. As long as they are your babies, I don't care how many we have." I say snuggling into my wife.

"Well, they better be my babies. Or I'm not paying child support in the divorce." Arizona says poking my side.

"Oh you are going to get it Robbins. Watch it." I act angry.

"You know I'm kidding baby. But I think two, possibly three would be my limit. We don't want to push ourselves into a mental facility any faster than necessary." Arizona says causing me to laugh along with her.

"Two or three is perfect. But let's see if we have the first one in the oven before we start planning the rest of our clan. Ok?"

"Ok. That sounds good." Arizona says while kissing my temple and making herself comfortable on the pillow next to me. "Goodnight Calliope. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"Sweet dreams baby. I love you too." I say to my already deep breathing wife. It only took a few minutes before Arizona was out cold. I laid in the room thinking to myself, listening to my wife breathe. I really hope I am pregnant. I want this so badly. To share this with Arizona. She worries that she isn't going to be a good mom, but I see how she is with TJ, and the kids at work. She is going to be an amazing mom. Probably even better than I will be. And I can't wait until the day I see her holding our little bundle of Robbins perkiness.

Finally drifting off to sleep, I dream of my wife and our little family. _Perfection at its best…_


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45 – THE RESULTS

ARIZONA'S POV

Two weeks is a very long time to be married to a surgeon that needs test results. I am positive that the entire staff at this hospital hates me right about now for trying to impregnate her. Ok, not everyone knows that we are trying, but Teddy and Addison look at me like I have a target on my forehead. If it were at all possible, Callie has become even more moody than she was during the hormone shots. That is the downside of this process. But the up side has been the fact that she cannot get enough sexy time no matter how many times we go at it. We have had sex in supply closets, on call rooms, both of our offices, our bedroom, the shower, and even an occasional session in the back seat of her Range Rover. I never thought I could be this worn out from sex, but I am. Even though I am far from complaining about it. Everyone else gets to deal with the hormonal Dr. Callie Robbins, and I get to handle the sex crazed side of her. And I must say I'm ok with those odds.

Smiling at my fellow coworkers as I make my way down to the lab, I can't help the excitement that is building inside of me. Today is the day we get the lab work back to let us know if Callie is carrying our first baby. Even if I can't look at the results until dinner tonight, I am still excited to have the envelope in my possession. Walking up to David, the lab tech, I smile and greet him.

"Goodmorning David. I have some results to pick up."

"What is the patients name, he asks me."

"Dr. Robbins." I say causing him to look at me a little confused before typing it in the computer.

"Ortho Robbins, or Peds Robbins?" He asks.

"Ortho Robbins. But I am picking them up. She is my wife you know." I joke.

"Yes Dr. Robbins. They are ready, let me get them for you." He says.

"Can you put them in an envelope please. And seal it." I ask.

Even with an obviously curious look on his face, he complies and places the paper in the envelope like I asked. Placing the envelope in my pocket, I make my way to find my wife to make sure that things are on schedule for our dinner tonight. But once I see the surgical board, I find that she is in surgery and should be out in time as long as things go as planned.

Heading down to my floor, I get busy making my rounds and meeting with families that have questions regarding their children and upcoming surgeries. Once I finish, I head up to get ready for my last surgery of the day, and I run into Callie on her way out of her surgery.

"Hey you." She says with a smile. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I was looking for you earlier, but I saw that you were in a surgery. I'm headed into mine right now."

"Ok. Did you get it?" Callie asks me. And I know she is referring to the lab results.

"Yep. They are in my locker. We still on for dinner?"

"Sure are. I'm excited. I'll see you after your surgery. " Callie says while placing a kiss on my lips and walking out of the scrub room. I am very excited. And I am really hoping that this turns out the way we both want it to. Because if not, our nice and romantic dinner will go from happy to sad very quickly. So I will keep hoping for the best until I have a reason not to.

CALLIE'S POV

It has taken everything I have to not run up to Arizona's locker and peek at the envelope that has our future answers in it. But I know that she would kill me. So as hard as it is, I keep busy and hope that this last hour goes by fast.

Lexie comes walking around the corner, leaving her appointment with Addison and I try my best to appear busy. I feel bad almost. Trying to avoid the inevitable conversation about Tim being gone, yada yada yada, but it is all she talks about lately. And we listen to it at home on repeat. But of course, I am not that lucky. Lexie walks right up to me and takes a chart from the desk. Letting out a deep sigh, just waiting for me to ask what is wrong. Cursing myself internally I ask, "Everything go ok at your appointment?" trying to appear genuinely interested.

"It was good. Got some new pics to send to Tim." Was all she said. And I stood there waiting for more to come spilling out. But to my surprise, nothing. Not sure how to react now, I look lost. And I'm sure the way I stuttered out an "Oh good", made me look like an idiot.

"You guys find out if you are expecting yet?" Lexie says and I quickly give her a "Shhh".

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot this is top secret stuff." Lexie jokes.

"We haven't found out yet. Arizona has the results, and we are going to dinner tonight and will read them together."

"That's exciting. I hope it all works out how you want it to. You guys deserve it. Well I better go, I have to get to the daycare and pick up TJ before 6, and then make a trip to the store to get some of his food. Tim insisted that I make sure he gets some meat in his system and that his son not be eating like a rabbit. And I'm sure he is referring to you guys." Lexie says with a laugh.

"Ha ha. He is hilarious. We eat healthy, which is more than I can say for the three of you." I say defending myself and my wife. "And I don't hear him complaining when he is stuffing his face after I cook." I add.

"No, he doesn't complain. He just makes me go fix him a sandwich two hours later insisting that he is starving." Lexie laughs.

Rolling my eyes, I wave goodbye to Lexie and I see Addison coming towards me in a really fast paced walk. I start to say hello, but am quickly pulled into an empty patient room by the red head.

"Addison Montgomery, what the fuc-" I start, but she quickly shuts me up.

"Listen! I have to tell you something, and you cannot judge me. You hear me? No judging!" She says seriously and very quickly.

"Oook, but Addy calm down. You're kinda freakin me out. Taking a sip from my juice I had forgotten all about, I look towards the pacing doctor.

"Ok, I don't know how to say this, so I'm not even going to reherse it. I'm just going to say it. And then you can tell me I'm insane, and you can knock some sense into me."

I almost couldn't understand her, considering her words were running together like one giant jumble of craziness. "Slow down. Take a breath, and say it." I say almost ready to laugh at this point.

"Ikissedteddy" she spits out. In a one word response. And Causing me to spit my juice clear across the room.

Choking on my juice, I finally get the words out, and repeat myself. "Did you just say you kissed Teddy? As in Teddy Altman? The straight Teddy Altman? Wait? And aren't you fucking straight Addison?" I say everything just as freaked out as she is now. She is pacing back and forth in the room and I attempt to speak again, "Addison. STOP PACING. Did I even hear you right? I mean it sounded like you just told me that you kissed Teddy. A woman." I try my attempt at a question once again.

"Yes. That is what I said. We were scrubbing out of a surgery this morning, and it was just her and I in the scrub room. Congratulating each other on the awesome job we did. And we started talking about you and Arizona. The whole baby thing. Laughing at how you two just seem even more lovey dovey than normal lately, and the next thing I knew I was kissing her!" Addison rambles out. Finally stopping to look at me.

My face is completely frozen. I never, ever saw this one coming, so I cannot process this and respond in best friend mode right now. Addison has always been comfortable, supportive even, about me being interested in women, but the thought of her being interested in the same sex, baffles my mind.

"Say something Callie!" she almost yells at me.

"Um. I. Uh. Well what did Teddy do? How did you guys leave it? Did anyone freak out and run away?" I ask.

"We just kinda smiled, and then my pager went off and we promised to meet up later. And I was trying to go find you, but I had to go do Lexie's sono. And as soon as I was finished, I came to find you. So here I am. I found you, and I'm losing my fucking mind. And it is your job, as my best friend to calm me down!"

"Ok. Take a deep breath. Sit down for Gods sake. You are freaking me out and I'm not even the one in this." I say making her sit on the bed. "The good thing is, that neither of you freaked out. Because that wouldn't be very good at all. We will deal with Teddy later. But right now I want to know how you feel about this. How do you feel about what happened? Did you enjoy it at all?" I ask sitting down next to my best friend.

"That's just it Cal. I expected to feel this weirdness. To be freaked out over kissing a girl. But I'm not freaked out about kissing a girl. It's just the opposite. I'm freaked out over how comfortable it was. When I closed my eyes, I couldn't tell that I was kissing a woman. I enjoyed it a lot. And I never expected to enjoy kissing a woman."

Laughing a little I squeeze her hand. "I never expected to enjoy kissing a woman either. But look at me. I'm not only kissing a woman, I'm married to one, and hopefully having a baby with one. And that is how it's supposed to be. The not being able to tell the difference part. Being with someone should have nothing to do with their gender. It should be about what feels right. And from how it sounds from this end, it felt right to you. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I just don't know what to do. I'm so nervous about how Teddy feels about all this."

"Just talk to her. Not here. Somewhere away from the hospital. Where there aren't a million nosy nurses just waiting for their next piece of juicy gossip. And once you two talk, you take it from there. Don't get yourself all worked up and stressed until you know that there is something to stress about."

"Thanks Cal. I knew you would be able to talk me off the ledge of craziness. I appreciate it. I will text Teddy and see if she wants to meet tonight and talk. Did you guys want to meet up afterwards?

"Oh, we can't. Sorry. Tonight Arizona and I are having dinner to reveal the test results. And hopefully we will be going home after that to celebrate." I say with a smile.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry! I didn't even realize what today was. You better text me and let me know if I'm going to be an aunt, or I'll hurt you. I am the one that helped you two get pregnant, and don't forget it." Addison says standing and walking towards the door. "Goodluck Cal."

"Thanks Addy." I say before following her out of the room and turning separate ways. Being caught off guard by my wife approaching, I look at her confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be in surgery babe?" I ask.

"The patient spiked a temp, and we had to reschedule. Not too happy of parents, but what can we do, ya know?" She says.

"Well in that case, do you want to get outta here early? I am starving." I say to Arizona.

"I definitely want to get out of here. Let's go change, and I'll call the restaurant to let them know we are coming a little early."

After we change and Arizona places the envelope in her purse, we thank some of our interns for covering the last couple of hours and walk out the door. Making small talk in the car to pass the time, Arizona and I end up laughing at the Addison and Teddy story. I promised Addison I wouldn't say anything, but she knew I would tell Arizona. That was a given. To my surprise, Arizona didn't seem shocked one bit. Insisting that she always suspected Teddy of being a 'lady lover', and Addison was always turning up on her 'gaydar'. I just laughed at her explanation, and wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. I hadn't laughed that hard in longer than I could remember, and it felt good.

After the valet took the car to park it, Arizona took my hand in her arm, and led us inside. The waiter left us with the wine list and walked away. Arizona placed the envelope in the center of the table, and we both stared at it. Knowing that we both wanted to open it, Arizona spoke first.

"How about we share a glass of wine, and enjoy our dinner. Then we can open it. If things don't go as we are hoping, then atleast we didn't waste perfectly good food. Right?"

"Right." I say. Knowing that if I am in fact pregnant, one glass of wine will not hurt anything.

Dinner was wonderful, and we even shared a few more laughs, and soft kisses. Splitting a delicious piece of cheese cake, we look down at the envelope on the table. I look up to find two beautiful blue eyes looking straight at me. Picking up my wine glass, and raising it to my wife, she mirrors my action.

"To us. And to whatever the future my hold for us. I love you endlessly"

"To us. We will make it through anything. As long as we are together. I love you endlessly". Arizona says before clinking our glasses together, and swallowing the last sip of wine in my glass.

Arizona hands the envelope to me, but I hold my hand up and shake my head. "No. You are the one who made this possible. So you open it." I say to my wife.

Arizona leans over the table, and takes my lips with her own, and I feel her tongue softly enter my mouth. It wasn't a drawn out kiss, but it was passionate and I loved it. Pulling back, she opens the envelope. And I search her face for any indication of what it says. And once I see the tears in her eyes, and the dimpled smile I love so very much, I know it. I'm pregnant with her baby. My own little Arizona. Arizona doesn't even speak, just nodding her head and swallowing her tears. Standing up and walking over to my wife, I pull her up and wrap my arms around her. Finally saying the words out loud, looking into her eyes, "We're going to have a baby." I say with my own tears now falling freely.

A few people next to us have heard the conversation, and when I kiss my wife, they offer a small congratulations and soft clapping. Pulling back, Arizona looks at me and says, "Yes. We are going to have a baby." And the smile I see across her face is all I need to know that she is just as excited as I am. We are going to start our family together. We're pregnant….


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46 – TELLING THE FAMILY

CALLIE'S POV

The night we found out I was pregnant was one of the best nights of my life. Next to the day I married Arizona of course. I keep waiting for the ball to drop. For something bad to come along and knock me down off the cloud I am currently floating on. Things have been going great, and Arizona has been happier than I have ever seen her. Aside from constantly watching every move I make, she has been great. But she is in this protective mode now, and even though I find it cute, there are moments when I imagine what it would feel like to have my hands around her neck. She can get to be a little, over bearing, to put it nicely. And if I didn't know that she had the right intentions, I would probably be a widow.

Two weeks after finding out that I was pregnant, we have managed to keep it between ourselves, Lexie, Addison and Teddy. They have surprisingly kept their mouths shut as well. Making Lexie promise not to tell Tim before Arizona, was the only thing I thought would be difficult. But when she does get to talk to him, or Skype, they spend all their time talking about TJ, or all the gushy I love you and I miss you things. I know Arizona and I were awfully fluffy ourselves, but I often ask Arizona if we were _that _bad, and she assures me that we weren't. Even if we were, it makes me feel better when she insists that we weren't. But tonight is a big night. We are having our second attempt at a family dinner, to announce the pregnancy to everyone. Arizona's parents landed last night, and my parents should be here any time now. My father promised to call me as soon as they landed so I know they arrived safely.

Moving around our kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner, I hear my wife walk in the front door. Unfortunately we weren't both off today, but she was able to work only a half day so we would be able to pull off this dinner tonight. Everyone else was given two weeks notice to make themselves available for tonight. And with the exception of Bailey, Aria and of course Tim, they should all be here. Arizona has a Skype date with Tim tomorrow evening, and she is going to share the news with her brother then.

Arizona walks into the kitchen, and I turn to greet her, and she is carrying a beautiful arrangement of pink lilies. My wife insists that our baby is going to be a girl, and always refers to the baby as "she" every chance she gets. So when I see the pink flowers, I smile before accepting them with a thank you kiss.

"Hey honey. I'm home." She says with a smile before leaning down, and placing a kiss on my completely flat stomach, "Hi baby girl. Mommy is home" she says.

"Arizona, you do know that I am barely a month along. There's no way she or he can hear you." I say, knowing that she is going to ignore me and will continue to do it regardless. She has taken to kissing my stomach good morning, goodnight, and every time we greet each other at home. I just smile, and let her. I honestly find it incredibly adorable. But I don't tell her that, because I don't want to embarrass her. So I just let her do it without normally saying anything.

"Well the books say that a baby learns the other parents voice just as much as the maternal mothers, as long as they hear their voice. So I am going to talk to that belly until I am blue in the face. I want my baby to know who I am once _she_ makes her grand appearance in the world." She says wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me towards her.

"Your baby huh?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Our baby." She responds with a smile and a wink, before reaching past me and pulling the spoon out of the pasta sauce to taste it. "Mmm, this tastes amazing. I am starving" Arizona says before snagging a breadstick from the basket. "Anything I can do to help babe?" She asks.

"You could get the plates from the china cabinet babe. Let's use the nice ones your mom gave us at the wedding."

"Yes ma'am, I'm on it." She says after one more stolen kiss, and then heads off to the dining room. I hear the ipod doc come to life, and the song, "Morning, Noon and Night" by Ryan Shaw coming through the speakers. Seeing that dinner is just about ready, I pull the bottle of white wine out of the fridge, and pour a glass for my wife and head towards the dining room where she is swaying to the music, setting the table. Stopping in front of my wife, I take the plate from her hand, and set it on the table. Placing the glass of wine in her hand, and pulling her against me. Slowly swaying to the music, with her in my arms.

"I love this song" I say to Arizona.

"Me too. It always reminds me of you. And thank you for the wine by the way." She says before giving me a soft kiss, and I can taste the wine on her lips.

Finishing the song, with my head against her shoulder, I hated to break away from her but I had to get dinner ready, because we would have guests arriving soon. Leaning back and looking into her eyes, I say a quick I love you, and head back towards the kitchen. Arizona finished up setting the table, and made her way upstairs to shower and get dressed.

Once I had things finished up, I started to walk upstairs and heard my phone ringing. Noticing it was my dad, I quickly answered, "Hola Papi. Did you and mami make it okay?" I asked my father.

"Si mija, we are just now getting checked into the hotel. We should be at your home in an hour for dinner, correct?" He asks.

"Si Papi, see you both soon. Love you." I say hanging up the phone and going in search of my wife.

"Babe, my parents will be here in about an hour. Have you talked to your mom or dad yet?" I ask, coming to a stop when I see my wife standing in the middle of our bedroom, in only a towel. "If you plan on having a family dinner Arizona, you better put some clothes on. Because if I am in this room with you for longer than 5 minutes with you looking like _that_, we will never make it downstairs." I say earning a smile from my very wet, and very beautiful wife.

"Well that would be a shame. That is some delicious food down there, and everyone would surely be missing out. But I wouldn't have a complaint." Arizona says wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"No ma'am. I worked for hours on that meal, and we are going to enjoy it. Then we can come upstairs and I can enjoy _you_." I say with a wink, turning towards the restroom to fix my hair. I had already been dressed before Arizona came home so the shower would be open for her.

"You're such a tease Calliope." Arizona says from the room. And I just laugh. While fixing my make up I hear the doorbell, and Arizona calls out to the restroom that she will get it. So I finish up the finishing touches, and once I feel like I look presentable, I make my way down to join my wife and our company. The room is full of our coworkers, so I'm assuming that most of them came in together. Arizona excuses herself to quickly finish getting ready, and the doorbell rings again. This time, I am met with my parents as well as my in-laws. A round of hugs from the 4 of them, and then being joined by my wife, we all make our way into the dining room.

Arizona sits at the head of the table, and I sit next to her. Arizona's parents were next to her, and my parents next to me. All of our friends/family sitting next to us. Dinner was wonderful, and finally The Colonel clears his throat and everyone turns to face him.

"Callie, Arizona. Dinner has been lovely as always. But I'm sure everyone would join me in saying that we are eager to hear what you two have to say. It isn't often that the two of you bring us all together, so how about it?" he says. Arizona takes my hand in her own, and after a smile between eachother, Arizona nods to me to make the announcement.

"Ok, well Arizona and I wanted to thank you all for coming. It's been so long since we all have been able to catch up, and we are happy to have you all in our home. We have a bit of news to share and instead of having to repeat it over and over, we thought this would be much easier." Looking over to my wife, and never letting my eyes leaver hers, the words come out of my mouth steadily and proudly, "Arizona and I are having a baby."

Before we know it, everyone is clapping and grabbing us in different directions to hug us. I look over at my parents, and do not miss the huge smile across their faces. I even caught a tear in my mothers eye. Even though she has accepted the two of us, knowing she is happy for us makes me feel so good inside.

After several more hugs from everyone, and a lot of baby conversation, we start saying goodbye to our friends. The only people left are Arizona's parents, and they are seated in the living room spending some time with their grandson and Lexie. I laugh to myself as I hear the colonel giving Lexie the speech I had to once sit through. Leaning over to my wife I whisper, "Is it evil that I find this entertaining? Because I had to suffer through that once myself."

Arizona just laughs and says, "Nope, because I think it's funny too." But come on, lets go help her out. She looks like she might break down and cry soon." Leading us into the living room, we sit on the smaller couch across from my inlaws. Not missing the look of appreciation on Lexie's face as we sit down, I give her a small smile.

"So are you feeling ok Callie? Any morning sickness yet?" Arizona's mother asks me.

"Not really. It hasn't been untollerable. I have only been sick a few times, but Arizona keeps crackers and water by the bed for me each morning, and that helps."

"We are so excited, to have a new grandbaby to spoil. Well, two new ones." She says signaling towards Lexie, and we all look at each other sideways. I know I am speechless, so I can't even imagine how Arizona or Lexie feel. In an attempt to avoid the awkward silence, I just smile and say "I bet". And quickly my wife changes the subject. And Lexie starts to return to a normal color instead of the pale white she was after that comment.

"So mom, have you talked to Tim lately? We are supposed to skype tomorrow night, and I was going to tell him about the baby." Arizona asks her mother.

"Yes honey. Your father and I spoke to him day before yesterday. He is missing TJ and Lexie a great deal. But he should be home before the baby is born, and he is excited about that." Arizona's mom says, while looking down at TJ. The little boy is busy showing off his trucks to his grandpa to even notice the conversation between the adults.

Tim hadn't really said much to Arizona or I about after the baby is born. I mean we know that he and Lexie are a couple, and she has pretty much stepped up and helped Tim with TJ, the way any mother would. He attends every doctor appointment as well. We have caught him rubbing her stomach while watching tv, and the morning the baby kicked his hand for the first time, he came running downstairs in his boxers to tell Arizona and myself all about it. But that isn't the same thing as actually talking about his plans once the baby is born. And obviously he has had that conversation with their parents.

Arizona and I just let the conversation drop, in an effort to avoid making things even worse for Lexie yet again. A few moments later, my parents stand and start saying their goodbyes after realizing that it was almost time to put TJ down for bed.

"Girls, thank you for a beautiful meal. And we are so happy for the both of you. We love you." My mother says, wrapping Arizona and I in a big hug. The colonel leans over and gives us each a kiss on our cheek, before saying goodbye as well. Closing the door behind her parents, Arizona leans back and lets out a deep breath.

"Did we actually survive that?" She says looking right at me.

"We did. And luckily we won't have to do that again for several years. When you decide you want to knock me up again." I say with a laugh.

"Hopefully we can just do it all over skype next time. Would be much safer." Arizona jokes. "I'm so ready for bed. How about you?" she asks me.

"I am right behind you. Let's go tell TJ goodnight first." I say pulling her towards the living room.

"Hey little guy. We are headed up to bed. But you owe us some goodnight kisses and hugs." I say to my nephew. Taking my hugs before Arizona. But he wastes no time jumping into Arizona's arms once I let him loose.

Turning to Lexie, Arizona asks her, "Do you need any help getting him to bed Lex?"

"No I got it. Thank you though. And dinner was great you guys. I am really happy for both of you." Lexie says with a smile.

Arizona walks over to Lexie, and if I hadn't have witnessed this with my own eyes, I would never believe it. But she gave Lexie a hug and then said, "Lexie, don't let my father get to you. He's loves Tim and myself fiercely. We are his babies. And he only wants what is best for us. But you are what is best for Tim and TJ. You and this little baby. You have to get used to us Robbins' pretty soon, because once you give birth to that little Robbins baby in there, you're pretty much stuck with us. Just ask Calliope."

Lexie looks right at me, and I shrug, with a look of confusion matching her own. And then Arizona turns to face me, and leads me towards the stairs. Saying our goodnights we make our way into our room. Once the door was closed, I stop Arizona and have to ask. "Babe? Are you feeling ok? Because what you just said to Lexie down there was—"

"Callie. Look, I might have taken longer than everyone else to get on the Tim & Lexie bandwagon, but I can see the love they have between each other. And the love that they have includes TJ, and that little baby. I am glad my brother found someone that loves him the way you love me. And I don't want Lexie to be worried about my father. She is good for my brother, and I just thought I should remind her of that."

I just smile and shake my head at my wife's words. "You're amazing. You know that?" I say wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh yeah?" she says with her head tilted to the side. "Show me…." She whispers.

Pulling her shirt over her head, I plan to show her. Over and over….


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47 – PREGNANCY LIFE

ARIZONA'S POV

My heart beating as fast as humanly possible in my chest, makes my pulse race. Looking down at my naked wife below me, as I use my hips to give more pressure behind my thrusts, I feel her walls tightening around my fingers letting me know that she is close. Pulling out of her, I don't miss the look she has and she quickly breathes out, "Please don't stop Ari. I need you inside of me ple- please make me co-come baby."

I kiss down her neck and gently bite down on her shoulder as I start kissing down her body. "I'm going to make you come for me Calliope, but I want to feel you come against my mouth."

Without wasting any more time, I spread her legs and lick in between her dripping we folds. "Mmmm baby, you taste better than I imagined." Licking her swollen bud and re-entering her with two fingers as deep as I can, I hear Callie gasp. Her hips start rocking against the bed, and I wrapped my free arm around her legs to hold her against my mouth. And soon she was shaking and her orgasm hitting her strong.

"Oh Ari..Arizoooonaaa" she cries out.

Removing my fingers from inside of my wife, I kiss back up her body. Stopping at her lips and kissing her deeply. The taste of her still on my tongue causes Callie to put her hand on the back of my neck and pull me in to a deeper kiss.

I had already came twice before I attacked my wife, but I felt like I could have easily came again once I heard her screaming out my name.

"THAT was amazing. Oh God I feel so good right now." Callie says out of breath.

Lying next to Callie, completely spent as well, I smile and agree. "I feel really good too. That was awesome."

I have to admit, pregnant-horny Callie is a nice change from when we were having our dry spell. I can barely remember NOT having sex. The amount we have been having since she found out she was pregnant is more than enough to satisfy anyone. Addison had given me a heads up, that down the line in the pregnancy Callie might become less interested in sex, and for me to not take it personally. But I decided to cross that bridge when we get to it. For the time being, I am going to enjoy this every chance I get.

Waking up to my wife's hand between my legs was the best wake up call I have had in a long time. It has been 7 weeks since we found out that Callie was pregnant, and the time seems to be passing by without us even realizing it. Three weeks ago we had a dinner to announce our pregnancy to our family, and since then, both of our mothers tend to call almost daily to check on my wife and her pregnancy. My mother is now one of Callie's top people on her speed dial list, and I have come home on more than one occasion to hear the two of them talking about something baby related. I have to admit that I do love it. My mom always hoped I would give her grandchildren someday, and the fact that I never wanted kids and then announce to my parents that we are pregnant was a huge shock to them. One that they were both very excited to hear. And now with Lexie being due soon, and our baby on the way, my parents are going to be overflowed with grandkids. TJ being the oldest and the first boy gives him a special place in my parents hearts, but I know that they are going to love the next two just as much.

The beautiful haze that is cast across our bedroom as we lay in pure bliss from our powerful orgasms quicly fades when I hear the doorbell. Knowing that Lexie left for work early this morning, and took TJ to the hospital daycare, I make my way over to the closet door and pull down my robe.

"I got it babe. You rest." I say to a still exhausted and short winded Calliope. I wasn't sure who could be knocking on our door this time of the morning and pulling me away from my wife, but I suck it up and head downstairs. Hearing the doorbell a second time I yell to the closed door, "I'm coming. Hold your horses."

Opening the door I smile, but yet am surprised. Tim drops his duffle bag, and pulls me into a hug. Still in his uniform from his flight, he picks up his bag and steps inside.

"Sorry if I woke you sis. I forgot my key, and didn't have any other way to get in." Tim says with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be gone until Friday after next? I mean, I'm glad your home, but is everyone ok?" I ask concerned.

"Yes. Everything is good. We finished up training early, and I wanted to get home and surprise Lexie and TJ. Are they here?" Tim asks.

"No, Lexie had to work this morning, so she took TJ with her to drop him off at daycare."

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to run my bag upstairs and head over to the hospital to surprise them. Mind if I borrow your car?" Tim asks.

"Sure. And by the way, when do you plan on buying your own means of transportation? You have been here for months and doesn't look like your heading back to Colorado anytime soon. So wheels might be a good investment." I say only half joking.

"Car hunting isn't the only thing I plan on doing this week Arizona. Lexie is expecting soon, and you guys are pregnant so we need to find out own place and let you guys get ready for your own kid." Tim says causing me to stand there shocked.

"We? As in you and Lexie? Finding a house together?" I ask.

"Arizona, don't start…" My brother begins.

"No, Tim. Seriously. I'm not saying anything bad about it. I think it's great that you want to move in with Lexie. I'm happy for the both of you." I say genuinely.

"Really? That's great news. I didn't know exactly how you would take it." Tim says with a smile.

"yes, you goof. Really. She has been moping around this place like a lost puppy since you left. The only time she perks up is when TJ is around or you call."

"Well I missed her too. A lot. Both of them. And speaking of other people, where is your better half?" Tim asks realizing that Callie is missing from the picture.

"She's upstairs in bed. I was in bed too until some idiot started ringing my doorbell so early in the morning."

"Well I'm sorry for disturbing Please. Continue." He says motioning towards the stairs and picking up his bag to head towards his own room.

"Well thank you for your permission brother. Now, get changed and get lost. I need this house to myself considering my wife is currently naked and waiting for me."

"Gross. That's enough information for a lifetime Arizona. Spare me." Tim says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you. Callie can get pretty vocal." I say with a wink.

"Oh I already know that much. I _am_ across the hall from the two of you." Tim adds.

Separating towards our individual rooms, I open my bedroom door and find my wife laying exactly where I left her. But only this time her face is scrunched up and she looks miserable.

"Baby, are you ok? What is it?" I ask my wife.

"I don't feel very well Arizona. I think I need to throw up." Callie says and I quickly help her stand and follow her into the restroom. As soon as we make it inside, Callie is doubled over and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Go Arizona. I don't want you to watch me throw my guts up." Callie tries to force me out of the room, but I only shake my head and pull her hair back from around her face. Stroking her hair and running my hand across the top of her back.

"Not a chance babe. I'm going to stay right here with you. We are in this together, remember?" I ask my wife.

"I remem-" she starts to say before she is sick again. Tying her hair back with a hair tie, I tell her that I'm just going to get her water and crackers from the night table and that I'll be right back.

Watching my wife get sick every morning now is horrible. I wish there were something I could do to help her, but I know that this is part of the process. But still, I try my best to comfort her and support her any way I can.

Walking back into the restroom, I hand the glass of water to my wife, and she sips it slowly. Fighting back the urge to vomit again.

"You are so lucky. You don't have to have your body poked and prodded, or have a tiny human invade your insides. And you don't have to throw up every single thing you eat. But yet you get to have the soft and squishy baby the same way I do. So not fair." Callie says while leaning her head back against the cabinet and wiping the sweat away from her forehead.

"I know baby. And I am so lucky to have you. You don't know how brave I think you are. And I admire you for what you are doing. For us. And for me. It makes me love you even more." I say trying my best to console my hormonal wife.

"yeah yeah yeah. Still sucks for me, and is great for you." Callie says but I notice a small smile on her face.

I can tell she is feeling a bit better, and I help her stand and hand her the toothbrush. Knowing she wants to get the taste out of her mouth as soon as possible. I step out of the restroom and give my wife a little privacy. Knowing that she hates for me to hover when she is feeling sick.

In the bedroom, I climb back into bed and flick on the tv. The news is on and I notice a mention of the hospital that Mark transferred to. Some type of shooting occurred. Aparently a gunman went postal on the staff after losing his wife. I silently wonder to myself if Mark is ok. I mean, I can't stand the guy, but I wouldn't want him to be gunned down either. And right as I'm wondering, a list of the injured pops up on the screen, and I quickly notice that Mark Sloan is not on the list. Letting out a small sigh of relief, I flip through the channels once again.

Hearing my phone ring from the night stand, I look over to notice Teddy is calling me. It has been a couple of weeks since Teddy and Addison decided to start dating, and tonight is their third date. The sex date, as it's better known. And she is freaking out. Answering my phone with a quick hello, Teddy's voice is quickly consuming my ear.

"Calm down Ted's. It's going to be ok. Now slow down, and stop freaking out. I can't understand you when you talk that fast." I say in an effort to calm her down. During our conversation, Callie has made her way back over to the bed, and is now resting her head on my shoulder with my arm wrapped around her. She silently asks who I am on the phone with, and I mouth 'Teddy' while acknowledging my panic stricken friend. Before I know it, I have agreed for Callie and I to meet the two new love birds for dinner. Chancing a look over at my wife so see that it is in fact ok with her.

Hanging up the phone after a long conversation and getting Teddy to calm down, I turn to face my wife. "Feeling any better?" I ask.

"Much. I'm sorry for biting your head off in there. I don't even know what comes over me." Callie apologizes.

"It's ok babe. If I were carrying your baby I'd be moody too. You're forgiven." I say placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Callie and I both have another hour or so before we have to start getting ready for work, so we enjoy our quiet time together in bed. Talking about the baby, and I finally mention Tim being home. It had completely slipped my mind once I found my wife sick in our bed. Letting her know that he was headed to find Lexie, and informing her about Tim's plans to go house hunting, she smiles.

"I'm so happy for Tim babe. He and Lexie make a great couple. And TJ and the baby are going to be so fortunate to have such great parents." Callie says.

"Not near as fortunate as our baby is going to be. She is going to have the best parents a kid could ask for." I say while leaning down and kissing my wife's stomach. "Isn't that right baby girl." I add, getting a smile in return from my wife.

"Arizona, you do know that there is a chance this could be a boy, right?" Callie asks.

"Well I see it as a 50/50 shot, so I'm sticking with 'girl'." I say proudly. I really do not care either way. As long as it is healthy, and doesn't end up on my OR table, then I'll be happy with whatever we are given.

"I hope it's a girl. And that she has your eyes. Oh, and your dimples. "

"Well I hope she looks exactly like her mama." I respond.

Regardless of how our baby looks, I know that it will be the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Except my wife of course. And even then, I know it will be a close call. But either way, I'm happy that there is a baby to even argue looks over.

_Life is good…. _


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48 – PINK OR BLUE?

ARIZONA'S POV

"Arizona! Callie! Wake up!" Tim yells across our pitch black bedroom. "It's time!"

"Wha? What is going on Tim?" Callie asks in a groggy voice.

"Lexie, she's in labor! Her water just broke." He says in a panic.

"OK, Tim calm down. Let me put on some clothes and we will meet you downstairs." Arizona says finally snapping to what is going on.

"Babe, if you are tired just stay here. It could be hours before the baby is born." I say to my wife. The morning sickness has no become all day sickness and it has taken a lot out of my wife. And on top of that she has been in surgery back to back for days.

"Are you sure? I don't mind going with you guys." Callie says, clearly sleepy.

Placing a kiss on her cheek I cover my wife back up. "Yes sweetie. Get some sleep. I will text you when it gets closer. No point in both of us sitting in those uncomfortable chairs for hours. But text me if you need anything, okay?"

"Mmmkay." She mumbles before drifting off to sleep easily.

I smile and walk over to the closet to pull out some jeans and a t-shirt. Slipping on my shoes and running a brush through my hair, I pull it back into a messy ponytail and make my way downstairs. Tim is pacing back and forth, grabbing things for the hospital.

"Calm down brother. It's going to be fine. Where's TJ?"

"He's still asleep. I am going to get him right before we walk out the door."

"I'll get him, you get Lexie in the car and we will meet you at the hospital? Okay?" I say trying to calm my brother. He just nods, and throws the bag over his shoulder before taking Lexie by the hand and disappearing out the door.

Knowing that it will probably be hours before the baby is here, I walk into the kitchen and start the coffee pot before heading upstairs to throw together some things to occupy my nephew. After making myself a tall mug of coffee, I put some snacks in TJ's bag, and get him from his bed. After loading him into my car, we make the drive to the hospital. Pushing my way through the doors of L&D some nurses greet me and point towards a room where there are loud screams pouring out. "Ahh, must be going smoothly in there." I say sarcastically to the nurse. She just laughs before returning to whatever it was she was doing. I almost turned to walk the other direction, but before I had the chance, the door swung open and Tim appeared.

"Arizona. Thank God you're here. She's in a ton of pain and the nurse hasn't even come in to check her yet. And she is in pain. Like crushing every bone in my hand and will result in _your _wife being paged in to fix me kind of pain." Tim says and I just laugh.

"Tim, relax. Lexie is a doctor, and she is a patient of Addisons. So I am sure they have already paged her in, and she will be there to check Lexie soon. Just go back in there and take it like a man." I wink to my brother and wish him luck before he turns and heads back into the room.

Taking a seat in the waiting room across from Lexie's room, I lay TJ down across two chairs and cover him with his jacket. A few minutes later a half asleep Addison comes walking in from the elevator. A cup of coffee in one hand, and a less than happy expression spread across her face. Since her and Teddy started dating, the two of them have looked like they haven't slept in days. It makes me laugh because they think that they have kept their little budding romance a secret, but aside from Callie and myself the entire hospital has been buzzing with the juicy gossip.

"Morning Addy." I attempt to say to the surgeon.

"You're brother's woman had better be in full blown labor, or I'm going to injure someone. I have had maybe 3 hours of sleep and I have to start my shift in less than 5 hours." She says looking down at her watch.

"She is. Her water broke a little over an hour ago." I say trying to assure the woman that she was not paged for no good reason.

"Ok, well I'm going to head in there and see if we can't have us a baby." She says while slipping on a examination gown over her clothes. "You coming?" She asks.

"Oh no. I'm staying right out here where it's safe. Best of luck to you though." I joke. Earning me an eye roll before she pushes the door open and disappears behind it.

My phone alerts me of a text message and I notice it is from Callie.

**Is Tim still alive? – xoxo C**

**So far, yes. Addison just got here. Why aren't you sleeping? –xoxo A**

**Can't sleep without you. And your child is less than happy with the crackers I just ate – xoxo C**

**Aww, I'm sorry baby. Do you need me to come home? – xoxo A**

**No, you stay. I'll be up there after my stomach settles and I shower. – xoxo C**

**Ok babe. I'll see you soon. Love you – xoxo A**

**Love you too – xoxo C**

Locking my phone, I place it back inside of my purse and start flipping through a magazine. A couple of hours pass and Callie makes her way into the waiting room. Walking over and taking a seat next to me she places a kiss on my lips and I can smell the toothpaste fresh on her breath.

"Hey you. Feeling any better?" I ask. After a nod to say she is, we turn to the doorway as Addison walks out. Walking over to Callie and myself she has a smile across her face.

"Congratulations Auntie's, it's a beautiful baby girl. Tim wants you to bring TJ in." Addison says.

Callie and I both smile and thank her before she heads off to an on-call room to catch what little sleep she can before her shift starts. I pick up TJ and follow Callie into the room. When we walk into the room, I see Tim sitting on the side of Lexie's bed, holding the baby who is wrapped in a tiny pink blanket with a matching pink beanie cap.

"Hey little man" I whisper to TJ in an attempt to wake him. "Look who wants to meet you." Causing my nephew to open his eyes and look at his father who is holding the baby.

TJ leans over and takes a serious look at the baby, and then towards his father and an exhausted looking Lexie. "Baby?" he asks with a question.

"Yeah buddy. This is a baby. Say hi to Callista Michelle Robbins". My brother says proudly. Even though Lexie and Tim aren't married, or engaged as far as I know, the look on my brother's face says it all. He plans to be in this babies life and the love he has for Lexie is radiating off of him.

"Callista Michelle?" Callie asks. "That's a beautiful name."

"We wanted to name her after both of you. You have been there for me through this entire thing, even before Tim and I… well. We just wanted the baby to have a name that stood for something." Lexie says and I feel a tug in my chest.

"It's perfect" I say looking down at her.

"You want to hold her?" Tim asks.

"Sure. I'd love to." I say to my brother before accepting the baby from him.

Callie is standing behind me, looking over my shoulder at the baby girl in my arms.

Tim pulls his phone out and snaps a picture of the 3 of us, and turns it around to show me.

"Just think… before you know it, this will be the two of you with your own baby. Looks perfect doesn't it?" Tim says with a wink.

I look up at my wife and give her a kiss and a big dimpled smile.

"I can't wait until you're holding our baby." Callie whispers in my ear and brushes her finger across Callista's little face.

"Me too. Me too."

After a little baby time, Callie and I have to say our goodbyes to get ready for work. Callie had offered to take TJ up to the daycare, so Lexie could get some rest while Tim handled things with the baby. I took the time to call my parents as Tim had asked and let them know about the baby's arrival. Of course my mother said that they would be on the first flight out and I expected nothing less. My mother has accepted Lexie and Tim, and she knows that if my brother has claimed this child as his own, then her and my father would as well. And from the looks of it, they have. Even if it started out oddly, they have become a little family and after what my brother and Lexie have been through with their idiot ex's, I'm happy for them both.

I head into the attendings lounge and get changed into my scrubs just as my wife makes an appearance in the room as well.

"Hey baby. You get TJ settled at daycare?" I ask. But the look on Callie's face instantly tells me that something is on her mind. "What's wrong Calliope? And don't say 'nothing' because I can tell _something _is bothering you."

"It's just.. the baby. I mean she is perfect, and I am very happy for Lexie and Tim, but…" Callie starts to say before stopping.

"But what?" I ask taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"Tim is going to be the perfect father. And Callista will be loved immensely, but I look at that baby and I can see Mark. She looks so much like him. I know Lexie see's it too. I am just so disappointed in him. I spent years thinking I knew him. Thinking that under his hard exterior there was a great man. But any man who could just walk away from her… from a beautiful baby like that is nothing close to 'great'. And it makes me feel like such an idiot for ever being friends with him."

"Callie. I know. I thought the same thing. But I wasn't going to say anything. Mark was your friend, and after everything that has happened the last thing I wanted to do was voice my opinion on how I felt about his choice in this. But, he made his decision. Lexie accepted it, and now she is happy. And Callista is better off without Mark. You are not an idiot at all. You were friends. Plain and simple. Do not beat yourself up over it. Okay?"

"You're right. I'm just moody and all sensitive right now. I need a good surgery to get me out of this funk" Callie says with a small laugh.

I laugh at my wife and her sick sense of humor. Only my Calliope would be cheered up by blood, guts and broken bones. But as morbid as it can be, it's one of the many reasons I love her. So I laugh and stand to finish getting ready for work. I don't miss the pair of brown eyes looking my shirtless body up and down. And I glance sideways at her.

"Anything I can help you with Dr. Robbins? You look like you may see something you want." I play.

"Oh I definitely want. But I have surgery in 30 minutes, and a quickie in an on call room isn't going to satisfy this craving." My wife says with a wink before changing into her own scrubs.

"Well maybe we can take care of your craving tonight?"

"Oh, it is your wifely duty to handle my pregnancy cravings Arizona Robbins… So I will hold you to that." Callie says before walking out of the lounge.

I just laugh and shake my head. That woman is something else. But I wouldn't trade her for anything. I know that things are going to get worse before they get better as far as her mood swings go, but I'll deal with it.

After checking the OR board, I see that once again I am swamped with surgeries. And quickly I am caught by Alex.

"Hey Robbins. We have an incoming kid with multiple rib fractures and possible child abuse." He says.

Great. This is going to be one hell of a day, I can already tell. But, busy days make for fast ones. And I turn to my prodigy and say some of my favorite words. "Page Ortho Robbins." If I have to hump all day, atleast I get to do it with my sexy wife by my side. So as Alex makes his way to page Callie, I put my game face on and get ready to hit the grind. The pretty baby bubble that we were all floating in is now gone, and back to the life of a surgeon. Atleast for the next several hours.

Meeting Callie and Alex in the hallway, we make our way to the ER to meet our incoming patient. Today is going to be hell, but then again, when is it not?


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49 – SURPRISE VISITOR

CALLIE'S POV

"And this is going to be the nursery. It's right next to TJ's room." Tim says while leading us through the house he and Lexie recently placed a down payment on.

Two weeks ago, Lexie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Naming her after both Arizona and myself, and they quickly started looking for a place of their own. I have to admit that I am glad they did find their own place. It was getting awfully crowded at Arizona and my house. Not that we didn't enjoy the couple of weeks with the baby, but we still have several months before we have to wake up to the cries of a newborn. And considering that Lexie and Tim's room was directly across from our own, every time the baby woke, so did we.

"The house is beautiful Tim. It's perfect for you guys." Arizona says to her proud brother. Knowing that Tim has set his roots down in Seattle has made my wife very happy. She enjoys having family close by. I on the other hand would flip my lid if my sister or parents were less than an airplane ride away. I love my family, but they aren't as sweet and respectful as Arizona's.

"Thank you. I am going to paint the nursery today, that way it will be dry before the movers show up tomorrow with our stuff. But tonight should be our last night with you guys. And we can't tell you enough how grateful we are for letting us stay as long as we have." Tim says to Arizona and I.

"You're welcome Tim. And you can repay us with free babysitting once our little one is here." I say, only halfway kidding.

"You've got yourself a deal." My brother in law says nudging me with his shoulder. "Now come check out the back yard, it's my favorite part of this whole place." He says leading the way.

After the grand tour was over, and TJ took us back through the house a second time, we make our way towards the door and say our goodbyes before heading to meet Teddy and Addison for lunch. The four of us have the day off and it has been a while since we were able to catch up with our best friends. Arizona is driving us, and I recline my seat back.

"Tired babe?" she asks me. Always concerned.

"I'm good. How about you? You were up pretty late reading that medical journal."

"I'm great. Starving, but great. Did you text the girls and let them know we were on our way?"

"Yep. And they were already getting to the restaurant and promised to get a table."

"Awesome. I was thinking… Maybe after lunch, you and I could go by that baby store on 8th street. I know you have been dying to go in there." Arizona says causing me to sit my seat up and smile.

"Yay! That sounds great babe. Really? You don't think it's too soon to start buying baby stuff?" I ask, really hoping she says she is sure.

"Calliope, your headed into your second trimester already. I think it's safe to start picking out a few unisex things. If we wait until the last minute, we will have to take all of Callista's hand me downs. Considering it is a girl in there." Arizona says pointing to my stomach and saying matter-of-factly.

Laughing at my wife, I smile. "Ok, then I'm excited. But first I need food for you 'daughter' and myself." I say to my wife's obvious satisfaction.

"No problem." She says while pulling up to the restaurant. Noticing Addison's Audi parked in the space next to ours we make our way inside to join our friends.

"Arizona, Callie.. over here" Teddy says waving us over to join them.

My wife steps back and lets me slide into the booth first, and we say hello to our friends. Taking the menu out and glancing over it as the waitress walks up, Arizona orders us both some Raspberry tea. This place is famous for it, and that is one of the reasons we love coming here. Not to mention their sushi is ah-ma-zing.

"So, how are the new parents doing?" Addison asks. Referring to Tim and Lexie.

"They are doing great. They found a house and are moving in tomorrow." Arizona says.

"That's great. I bet the two of you won't know what to do with the house to yourselves after so long" Addison says with a wink.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." I say back. Not missing the knowing look on my wife's face.

"Anyway, how are you two doing? Seems like forever since we hung out with you guys." I say to the new couple.

Arizona and I both notice Teddy take Addison's hand in her own and they exchange a smile. "We are doing great. Things are good". Addison says with a blush.

"Well we are happy for you both." I say taking my own wife's hand. Seeing our friends happy, our brother happy, and being blessed with our own baby soon I have to think how perfect life is. And I couldn't be happier.

Lunch was delicious. And Arizona and I both enjoyed our time with our best friends. It seemed like the four of us couldn't stop laughing at one thing or another. And that's how it always is when we get together. Making our way out of the restaurant and promising to all get together again soon, Arizona and I make our way down the street to the baby store. It is only a couple of blocks from the restaurant, and it's a surprisingly beautiful day in Seattle, so we decided to enjoy the walk together.

Over an hour and a half later, we are headed back towards the car, with several bags in tow. It is safe to say that between Arizona and I, we went a little overboard on the baby clothes. But everything we looked at was just too cute to pass up. Arizona even managed to sneak a couple of pink outfits into the cart, and I just laughed it off. If we end up having a boy, at least we can return them. Soon we are walking into our home and we drop the bags by the front door. Lexie is sitting on the couch, nursing the baby, while TJ is dancing to one of his cartoons on the television. Tim is carrying boxes from upstairs out to the truck he purchased after returning home from training.

"How did the baby shopping go?" Lexie asks. "Addison called the house phone a few minutes ago, trying to catch you Cal, and when I said you weren't home yet she said you guys were probably baby shopping still. She said she was going to try you on your cell."

"It went great. We found a _few _things." Arizona says laughing and sitting down next to Lexie to hold our freshly fed niece.

I reach into my purse in search of my iphone, thinking to myself that I never heard it ring if Addison was in fact trying to get in touch with me. Noticing that it was completely dead, I walk over to the charger and plug it in. Turning to my wife I ask her where he phone is, and she says she forgot it in the car. So I make my way outside, passing Tim in the doorway. He was headed back upstairs for another box I was certain. Walking down the driveway to my wife's car, I dig out her cell phone. Turning to walk inside I hear a car stop in front of the house and I turn to see a bright yellow taxi.

Watching the person step out of the taxi caused me to stand frozen in place. Almost statue like. I sent up a silent prayer that I was just seeing things. That what was happening was just a dream. Everything was going so good. Too good. And now? This is going to complicate things. Immensely. With a quiet 'shit' under my breath, I am now standing face to face with the only thing that can throw a curve ball into our little perfect family circle. Mark fucking Sloan.

"Callie." Is all he says after walking up and stopping directly in front of me.

"Mark. What are you doing here?"

"Look, I don't want to cause any problems for you or Arizona. That's now why I'm here." He says.

"I'm not worried about you causing problems for me and Arizona. But I am worried about what kind of problems you're going to cause for Lexie." I say firmly.

"I need to see her Cal. I know she had the baby. I need to see my daughter." He says. As if I would let that happen. As if I would let him walk into my home, and mess things up for Lexie. For Tim. Raising my hand to stop him from continuing his conversation, I start to talk, but am interrupted by Tim's voice.

"Hey Cal, that's the last box, we should be—" Tim stops in his tracks. Looking back and forth between the man in front of me and myself.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here. Arizona told me to see what was taking you so long." Tim says completely oblivious to who this person was.

"Tim." Is all I can say before Mark steps around me and extends his hand to introduce himself.

"You must be Arizona's brother." Mark says _completely _unaware of exactly what else Tim is.

Tim sat the box down by his feet and shook his hand. "Timothy Robbins. I'm sorry. Have we met? I don't think I know your name" Tim says politely at first.

And the next two words were all that were needed before Tim flipped his fucking lid. "Mark Sloan". Before 'Sloan' completely left his lips, Tim had already decked him and was now straddling Mark punching him over, and over…. And over. Me yelling at Tim to let him go was all it took to cause my wife to come hauling ass outside. And once she laid eyes on the two men rolling around in our yard, she jumped on Tim's back. Trying with all she had to pull her brother off of Mark.

"Timothy! Let him go! He's is not worth it!" Arizona yells. But she is quickly tossed aside when Tim rolled over and Mark climbed on top of him. Mark was getting in a few good punches when I finally yelled as loudly as I could.

"Mark! STOP RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" causing Mark to lose focus on Tim and turn towards me. Giving Tim the opportunity to flip them once again, and pin Mark down on the grass below him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tim says through gritted teeth. "Answer me!"

"What does it matter to _you_? I'm not here to bother Arizona. So you don't need to protect your sister or Callie from me!" Mark yells back into Tim's face.

"It's not my sister or her wife that I am concerned with right now. It's the fact that you are here, within 30 feet of _MY_ family." Tim spits back.

"Your what?" Mark asks completely confused. But the voice that came next caused us all to turn and face the doorway of the house.

"Leave." Is all that came from Lexie's mouth. She was standing at the entrance of our home, holding Callista. Wrapped in a light purple blanked that my mother in law had bought for her. Her initials sewn in on the corner. "C.M.R."

Tim has since climbed off of Mark, and is seated on the grass trying to catch his breath. Looking up and Lexie and _their_ daughter.

"Lex. I just want to see her. I just need—" Mark starts, but Lexie quickly cuts him off.

"No Mark. You made your decision. Months ago. You do not get to walk back into our lives now that your conscience has had a chance to weigh heavily on yourself. Tim has been there. _Tim_ is the one that went to every appointment, held my hair everytime I woke up sick. Made countless trips in the middle of the night to get things I was craving. _Tim _is the one that stood by me and held my hand while I gave birth to _his_ daughter. This is not your child Mark. Callista Robbins is the daughter of Timothy Robbins. Not Mark Sloan." Lexie says before turning to walk inside.

Tim quickly jumps up off the ground, turning his head to spit out the blood that had pooled inside of his mouth, and looks down at Mark. "You heard her. Now get the hell out of here." Were the last words Tim said to Mark before heading into the house to check on his family.

The entire time Arizona and I stood there silent. Looking back and forth between Mark, Tim and Lexie. Arizona standing with her body protectively in front of me with her hand across my stomach. I don't think she even realized her stance, but I did.

Looking at Mark, while he stood up and wiped the blood from his nose onto the sleeve of his shirt he faces us.

"You knew about this? That he was going to raise _my_ kid? And you didn't even _think_ to call me or at least send a damn text message Callie!" He says directed completely towards me. And before I could respond, Arizona's own anger busts out.

"Don't you fucking dare try to put any of this of Calliope. She didn't owe you any God damned explanations. You are a grown fucking man. You knew Lexie was pregnant. You walked away. You decided that fucking nurses and whomever else in meaningless on call room hook ups took priority over being a father. Nobody else did this… nobody caused you to lose what would have been a great life but yourself! _**You**_ did this to your damn self, Mark Sloan. And if you are even _half _of the man my brother is, you will walk the fuck away, just like you do sooo well, and leave this family alone. Give your 'daughter' a chance at a fully functional, stable and normal life. One that we **ALL** know you cannot provide. Lexie is happy. No thanks to you. So just go Mark. Leave us all alone once and for all. Nobody even notices that you are gone. That should tell you something!" Arizona says out of breath, fists clenched and her feet spread apart.

I have seen my wife mad. Angry. Pist even. But never, ever have I seen her like this. And oddly, I find it extremely HOT.

Watching Mark take off walking down the street, with his phone to his head, I let go of a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Arizona turns to face me, and places her hands on both of my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" she asks genuinely concerned.

"I'm.. I'm good." I say closing my eyes with her touch.

"Let's get you inside, and go check on Lexie and Tim." My wife says leading me inside with her hand in the small of my back.

_I silently think to myself… I hope that Mark can leave well enough alone. And just go back to New York. None of us need any of this drama. He has caused enough damage for my family. Lexie now included._


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY CALLIOPE

ARIZONA'S POV

"Babe, dinner is just about ready. Do you want tea or your coconut water?" I yell towards the living room where Callie is watching some birthing video. Traumatizing herself I am sure.

"Coconut water! And I'm coming." She says back to me.

Carrying the vegetarian lasagna and salad to the dining room table, I set it down before heading back to grab our drinks. Callie and I have gotten pretty comfortable having the house back to ourselves lately. It has been quiet and peaceful, and it has been a much needed break for the both of us. We have settled into a routine that works for the both of us. On my days off, or the days I am home before Calliope, I make dinner to the best of my ability, even if the choices are limited she hasn't seemed to mind. On the days when she is off or home first, she does the same. Of course her meals area much more extravagant and we almost never have leftovers. Tonight is Calliope's birthday, and even though I tried my best to have a birthday celebration for her, she insisted that she wanted a night at home just the two of us. And even if she wouldn't let me throw her a party, I still managed to get her a special present.

Sitting down for dinner, we make small talk, and of course the baby takes the lead of topics. Both of us talking about the different changes that are happening in Callie, and about our excitement. We agreed to babysit TJ and Callista tomorrow night so Lexie and Tim could have a night out. Since having the baby, they have spent the passing weeks at home. Lexie on maternity leave, and Tim working back with the construction company. And Callie is looking forward to the 'practice' as she calls it.

"Babe, this dinner is amazing. Thank you so much." Callie says before taking another bit of her lasagna.

"You're welcome Calliope. And you don't have to exaggerate. I know it's not _that _good. I _am_ eating it too you know." I joke back.

We both laugh and fall back into comfortable conversation. After dinner, we sat there talking and discussing how we wanted to paint the nursery. Of course I wanted something bright and smiley, and Calliope wanted something deeper and more comfortable as she called it. Standing and excusing my self from the table, promising to be right back, I ran upstairs to the now empty guest bedroom and pulled out the box I had hidden under the bed with her present in it. Holding the box in my hands I make my way downstairs to find my wife.

Callie is sitting at the table, with her back to me as I walk up behind her. Sliding the box around in front, I kiss her cheek and say, "Happy Birthday Calliope." And smile at my wife.

"Arizona. What is this? Awe, babe." She smiles while pulling the ribbon from around the large white box. Sitting back, waiting to see the look on my wife's face I take a sip of my wine. The smile spread fully across my face. Knowing that she is going to love this. And the minute she opened the box, I saw the smile I knew I would. That super magic smile that I would die for on a daily basis.

"Arizona… This is awesome! Oh my God, where did you find it? It's the SAME one!" she says holding the leather jacket up in front of her, taking a closer look at it.

"It took me a while, and a ton of time online, but I finally found a guy who had 2 of them left. It was a pain trying to find it, but after my long and detailed search, it just finally turned up." I say smiling while my wife stands and walks over to sit on my lap. Wrapping her arms around my neck and placing kiss after kiss on my face.

"I take it I did well?" I say laughing through her kisses.

"You did better than well honey. This is perfect." Callie says excitedly.

A few months ago, Callie and I were out to dinner and she was wearing her trademark leather jacket. The one that she looks amazingly hot in I might add, and one thing lead to another and we ended up a tad intoxicated and hopped in a cab. After arriving home, Callie realized that she had forgotten her jacket. But rather than chance driving back or having to call another cab, Callie phoned the restaurant and after a search of our table, there was no sign of her favorite jacket. Since then, she has refused to wear any jacket, almost in protest. After almost a month of searching, I found the exact copy of her jacket and had it sent to Teddy's apartment. Knowing that a few months later, it would make the perfect birthday gift for my wife. This not being just 'some leather jacket', I might add. Callie had that leather jacket since she was a freshman in college. She wore that thing _everywhere_. Even going out to 5 start restaurants, she insisted on _that_ jacket. So losing it was like losing a piece of her spunk. And I couldn't have that now, could I?

"Best birthday gift EVER" Callie says to me, before capturing my lips in a hot kiss. Invading my mouth with her tongue. And I was more than happy to welcome it. The past few nights she has been pretty nauseous, and even though I had to take not one, but TWO cold showers, I wouldn't even think about trying to advance anything knowing she felt badly. That is part of having a pregnant wife. And even if I don't like the lack of 'sexy time' at times, I'm still happy to have a baby on the way. So if the months ahead are full of cold showers, and private moments, so be it. But right here, and right now.. my wife is showing me that she is feeling much better. And I plan to take advantage of that before it's too late and the moment passes.

Standing up and nudging my wife to sit on the end of the table, I push the plates away and lean her back. Kissing down her neck and in between her exposed cleavage, I receive a moan, and a hand behind my head pulling me closer. Sliding my hand down to slip off Callie's jeans, I pull them off and toss them aside. She sits up slightly and I unbutton her shirt and push it down her arms. My hand runs down her back, finding the clasp on her bra, while my mouth finds hers. Pressing my tongue into her mouth as her bra comes undone she lets a gasp fall from her mouth. "God, Arizona. I want you so bad right now." My wife pants, as she wraps her legs around my waist and pulls my center against hers. The heat between her legs can be felt through my yoga pants, and it's driving me crazy. Pulling back to remove her panties, she takes hold of the hem of my shirt and in one quick move, pulls it over my head. Considering I was home, alone, cooking I do not have a bra on under my tshirt, and that causes my wife to lick her lips. Stepping out of my own bottoms and panties, I make my way back on top of my wife.

Pressing my core into hers I feel the wetness from each connect. Making the temperature in the dining room seem to rise by the second. "Dammit Calliope. You f-feel so good. Ughh" I manage to let our as my wife reaches between us and slides her hand into my wet center. "Ohhhhhhh yes." I say loudly. Taking her breast in my hand, I pull her nipple to my mouth. Wrapping my lips completely around it. Knowing this drives my wife crazy. I make my way to her other breast to repeat my actions. Feeling Callie's hand sliding inside of me causes me to pause for a second, before getting back into a rhythm.

"Arizona, I w-want t-to taste you baby. Right now. N-now." Callie says, causing me to lift my head. It has been a while since I felt the talent of my wifes tongue and I am quick to grant her request. Turning and letting her sit up, she quickly lays me back on the table. Standing at the foot, and pulling me by my thighs towards her waiting mouth. The second her tongue hit my nub, I had to fight the urge to come right then and there. It felt so damn good. "Fuck! Oh Fuck that feels…feels.. good baby..so good" I say as the pleasure builds in my center. "Baby, I'm gonna… Oh god.." I say grabbing two hand's full of my wife's dark hair as I feel my orgasm surge through my entire body. I do not know how I kept myself from passing out right there on that table, because my heart felt like it was in my throat, and I lost all control of my limbs.

"Dammit Arizona. That sounded so good." Callie says while licking her lips and making her 'sexy' eyes at me.

"It felt better than it sounded." I breath out with a huge smile. _Yep, I had died and gone to heave. Lesbian heaven. I was in lesbian heaven, and Callie was God. _

Sitting up and facing my wife, I step down from the table and lead my very naked wife towards the living room. With no argument from my wife, I sit her down on the sofa, and kneel down in front of her. With a knowing look, she raises and eyebrow and waits. Spreading her knees apart, I position myself in between her legs and quickly get to work. The taste of Calliope instantly turning me on even more, I lick her clit and pump my fingers in and out of her. Callie's legs squeezing my head tighter and tighter as she approaches her own orgasm. Her head is thrown back against the couch cushion and her own powerful orgasm strikes. Bucking her hips against me, I stay connected to her clit, milking out every last drop of the orgasm for her. Slowing my strokes, I finally pull away. Brown eyes quickly connect with my own as I take my fingers and lift them to my lips. Licking my wife's juices from my fingers.

"W-wow" is the only word that leaves Calliope's mouth, followed by a smile from each of us.

"Wow indeed" I respond. Climbing onto the couch, and positioning myself to lay behind my wife, I pull the blanket to cover our naked bodies.

"Happy Birthday Honey" I say against her ear.

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

We lay there for a few moments, and it isn't long before I hear the soft snores of the birthday girl that is now fast asleep on my arm. In the kitchen I hear the phone ringing, and contemplate getting up to answer it, but my wife is sleeping so soundly that I don't want to wake her. And before long I hear my mother's voice coming through the speaking of our answering machine.

"Hey girls, your father and I just wanted to call to wish Callie a happy birthday. I'm sure you girls are busy celebrating for the birthday girl, so I won't tie up your machine. We hope you had a great birthday dear. Call us soon. We love you both. Bye". Smiling to myself at the fact that my mother has no idea how 'busy' we were celebrating. It might not have been a huge celebration with friends and family packed into our house, but I am happy that her birthday was simple yet meaningful. Just how we like it. Next year I will make sure to go all out for her, but this year, quiet and sexy time was perfect.

Snuggling into my wife's neck, I close my eyes and let the thoughts of the past and the future pass through my mind. There are so many things in store for us and not a day goes by that I am not grateful for everything that my life has become. Mark left for New York, and a week later Lexie received papers with his request to terminate any parental rights, as well as relinquishing him of any child support liabilities. Lexie didn't even hesitate to sign them and send them right back. Hopefully now he will take the blunt hint and move on. Lexie and Tim have settled into their home nicely, and Callie and I are back to normal here. Everything is as it should be. I have my brother close, my nephew and niece in driving distance, and a wife to come home to. Not to mention a beautiful baby Robbins of our own on the way. Life. Is. Good.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51 – SCARE OF MY LIFE

ARIZONA'S POV

I love my job. I do. Seriously. But right about now I am wishing that I had become a kindergarten teacher or something. Why? Because I am fixing to board an airplane to fly to the other side of the freakin' continental US for a Ped's seminar. For 4 long days I have to be thousands of miles away from my now 6 month pregnant wife. So cursing my profession is at the top of my list. I tried, and failed miserably, to get out of this. From begging the chief of surgery to let me send Alex Karev in my place, to faking an illness. But every one of my attempts blew up in my face. Even though my wife has assured me multiple times that she will be fine, as well as my brother promising to check in on her daily I am still not satisfied. I simply do not want to leave my wife. Period.

Standing at security checkpoint, the furthest that my wife is allowed to walk me, I can't shake the sadness that I am feeling. I know that 4 days is nothing. That we have went what felt like longer without seeing each other due to our work schedules, but the fact is at some point we at least saw each other. Even if it was just in passing. The past two days since finding out about this bullshit seminar, I have been doing nothing but moping around. At work, at home, everywhere. And my wife has tried her hardest to cheer me up. I know she hates the idea of me leaving just as much as I do, but she is being a better sport than I am. And I'm not sure if I'm happier with the fact that she is taking this so well, or if I'm annoyed that she isn't as miserable as I am right now.

"Arizona. Look at me." Callie says lifting my chin to look her in the eyes. "You will be home before you know it babe. And we can use FaceTime on our phones every night. But please smile. I can't handle you leaving with that look on your face."

"I'm sorry Calliope. I just hate, hate, hate leaving you like this. If there was any way I could get out of this, you know I would have, right?"

"I know that. Believe me, I do. And I hate that you're leaving too. But the sooner you take your cute butt over there, learn some awesome stuff about babies, the sooner you will be bringing said butt back home to me."

I laugh a little and then finally nod in agreement. "I know, I know. You're right. And I promise to try and make the best of it. I just hope it goes by fast so I can get back. I'm going to miss you so much. Both of you" I say before leaning over and kissing my very pregnant wife on her stomach.

Pulling Callie into a hug, I inhale her unique scent and try to memorize it. And much too my dismay I hear them calling for my flight to begin boarding. "Ugh. I better get going babe. Don't want to miss my flight." I say. Obviously less than thrilled.

"Ok. And promise you will call me as soon as you land. I will have my phone with me all the time."

"I promise. And you take care of yourself. No long surgeries Calliope Robbins. Doctors Orders." I say. My wife knowing I am completely serious.

"I know. I promise Dr. Robbins."

With one more goodbye kiss, I turn away from my wife and make my way through security. Once I am seated on the plane, I send my wife a text before turning off my cell phone for the flight. And right before I hit the power button she sends a quick reply.

**Front pocket of your carry on bag… love you – xoxo C**

Smiling to myself, and turning my phone off to store away I pull my bag into my lap. In the front pocket, just like she said, I find a light green envelope with "My Angel" written on the front in my wife's beautiful handwriting. Feeling my mood already brighten, I place my bag in the overhead compartment, and buckle my seatbelt before opening the card. As soon as I opened to see what she had written inside, a small photo falls into my lap. Picking it up I see that it is a photo of Callie and I on top of the volcano in Hawaii. On the back she wrote, "Together we can achieve anything". Fighting back the tears, I stare at the photo for several minutes. Already missing my wife's beautiful face. Looking back at the card, I read the words on the front first.

The card was white, with little pink hearts all over it. And in beautiful black script it said:

_**When you love someone, it's something.**_

_**When someone loves you, it's another thing.**_

_**When you love the person who loves you back, it's everything**_.

On the inside there were 4 simple words.

_**Our Love, is Everything..**_

Taking up almost every inch of blank space is a note that is written in from my wife. And I take a deep breath and begin reading her message to me.

_My Loving Wife Arizona,  
Baby, I know that you hated to leave me almost as much as I hated to let you go. This is our first time being so apart from each other since you found me heart broken in that bar. I want you to know that I will be spending every moment you are gone missing you. Thinking of your ocean blue eyes, your smile that causes me to stop and catch my breath, and the incredible way you kiss me. Loving you is what I was meant to do forever. So with you away, I will have to force myself to be happy with my memories of you. I know this will probably be the longest 4 days of our lives, but the minute I have you back in my arms, I refuse to let you go anywhere without me again. Know that I am with you, in your heart, every minute of every day. As you are in mine. Hurry home. We love you endlessly. _

_Calliope & Baby _

_P.S. There's one more surprise for you in the bag. Hope you like it._

Once the seatbelt light was off, I quickly yanked my bag down once more. Opening my bag, and digging through it like mad, I feel a small cardboard envelope. Pulling it out it has my wife's handwriting on it as well, but this note says, "Mommy". My heart constricts just reading this, and upon opening it I find 3 sonogram pictures of our baby.

Callie and I had decided that we would not find out the sex of our baby. She insists it's a boy, and from day one I have insisted that it is a girl. And considering the fact that we are both doctors, Addison has managed to only print photos of the baby that leave out it's little 'baby parts'. And as hard as it is to turn away when our little baby is on display across the sono machine, we do in order to keep the element of surprise. So the photos that I am looking at are cute shots of our babie's face, or little feet and hands. By now a few tears have made their way down my face and I hold the pictures against my chest. Leaning my head back and falling asleep with thoughts of my wife and baby on my mind.

CALLIE'S POV

What am I supposed to do for 4 whole days with this big empty house? Of all the times that they could have scheduled this Ped's conference, they schedule it when I have two of the four days off. These first two days will go by quickly I hope, considering I have tons of work to catch up on in my department. Even if Arizona has managed to keep me out of the OR half the time, that doesn't eliminate the massive pile of paperwork that is now covering my desk.

After getting dressed for work, and seriously debating on having a cup of coffee I head out the door of our home. Even if I know Arizona would never know that I indulged in a cup of coffee, I couldn't allow myself to do it. I knew how she felt about what the 'caffeine effects' would have on the baby, and I had argued until I was blue in the face on more than one occasion. Obviously, we know who won that battle, as I make my way into work coffee-less.

"Good morning Ortho Robbins." One of the nurses says. Followed by another good morning from some interns. Since Arizona and I got married, we have pretty much went from being referred to by our last names, to being referred to as our specialty. Me, being 'Ortho Robbins', and Arizona 'Ped's Robbins'. It was becoming way too confusing when people would shout "Dr. Robbins" and we would both spin around. And not to mention ordering Labs. So now it's funny to see "O. Robbins or P. Robbins" come back printed on our lab tests for patients.

Making my way into my office, I am not surprised when I see chart after chart on the corner of my desk, as well as in the two empty seats across from it. Letting out a sigh, I drop my briefcase into my chair, and slip on my lab coat. Deciding that it could wait, I shut my door and decide to head towards the cafeteria. Being 6 months pregnant, I feel like I could eat every 30 minutes. And sadly, I almost do. Of course Arizona and I eat extremely healthy, and that does help. I used to chow down on a hamburger like there was no tomorrow, but after being with Arizona and hearing all her reasons behind being a vegetarian, it didn't take long for me to jump on that train with her. Now, even the thought of a greasy cheeseburger makes me sick. And not just because I'm pregnant.

"Morning Cal" Addison says to me, while taking a place behind me in line.

"Good morning Addy. What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much. I figured you would be in your office, force feeding yourself donuts while you cry over your Arizona separation anxiety." She attempts to joke. Receiving a 'go to hell look' from me.

"Ouch. If looks could kill…" She says, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I'm just hungry, moody, and have a huge craving for coffee… which I can't have… so you might want to keep your distance." I say before ordering two bagels with soy cream cheese. As well as my usual coconut water. I loved the stuff before I got pregnant, but now it seems like the only thing I ever want to drink. And my awesome wife makes sure to keep our fridge stocked at all times. One of the many reasons I love her. Being spoiled is always a plus.

"I understand. You feeling ok lately? We have your next sono next week. The 7th month. Exciting." Addison says.

"Exciting for everyone else maybe. I on the other hand hear 7th month and think to myself how it's possible for my stomach to stretch any further without bursting."

"Oh Callie. You look great for almost 7 months. There are women out there that are double your size. Trust me. I have seen it. Not..A..Pretty..Sight." she says making her voice deeper with each word.

"Yikes. I can't even imagine."

During our conversation, I hear my phone go off in the pocket of my coat and I can't move fast enough to pull it out. Almost dropping it in the process before finally getting a glimpse of the screen and seeing a new text from my wife.

"Must be your better half." Addison says sarcastically before snagging half of my bagel.

Sliding my finger across the screen, and first smiling at the wallpaper of my wife, I hit the messages button and open her text. Trying to fight off the sudden pounding headache, I have to squint at the screen, seeing that it was blurry. I seriously need more sleep, I say to myself.

**Landed safely in Syracuse babe – xoxo A**

**Good. I miss you already – xoxo C**

**I miss you more. And thank you for my surprises. If you were trying to make me cry, you succeeded -  
xoxo A**

**Awe, I am glad you like it though. Text me after you get checked into your hotel love u – xoxo C**

**You know it. Love you more – xoxo A**

Placing my phone on the table, I look over to find my friend with a shitty smirk on her face. "What?" I ask.

"You two have been together this long, and you still act like a couple of love sick teenagers. I hope Teddy and I can stay as happy as you two are."

"Don't be fooled Dr. Montgomery. We have our share of arguments. We just work well together. It's always easy to talk it out afterwards. How are you and Teddy anyways? Thinking of having a big old Lesbian Wedding like your best friends?" I say attempting at getting some juicy information while I can.

"Ha. I have been married before. Remember? I'm in no hurry to jump that hurdle yet. But all that aside, we are doing pretty well. We even started talking about moving in together. But it's still up in the air. Who knows. I think I'm in love, and I am close to telling her, but it has to happen at the right time. I don't want to just let it slip out and waste what should be a special moment." Addison says causing me to look at her shocked.

"You love her?" I ask seriously.

"Yeah. I do. I mean, what is not to love? She is sweet, and considerate, and treats me better than any man ever did. Even Derek. And the sex… Oh my goodness, the sex is -"

"Stop right there Addy. I love you. I do. But just like you don't want to hear about all the different ways my wife can twist me into a pretzel, I don't want to hear about you and Teddy bumping ugly's. Got it?" I say holding my hand up in protest.

"Bumping ugly's Cal? Seriously? Are you 12 or what? But fine. I will spare you, as long as you spare me." She says with a laugh.

Our little breakfast is cut short when I hear the squeal of my pager pierce the room. Looking down I see a page from Meredith and sigh. "Well that was fun while it lasted. Now back to business. If we get a chance, lets meet up for lunch. You can invite Teddy." I say towards Addison.

When we stand up to throw our trays, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Almost a cramping sensation, followed by the entire room starting to spin. Holding onto the back of the chair in an attempt to steady my self, Addison is quickly at my side.

"Callie, are you ok? What's wrong?" She asks nervously.

I try everything I can to answer her, but my head is pounding so hard I can hear it. As hard as I gripped the chair, it still wasn't enough to keep my upright, and then I felt my knees give out and I collapse onto the cafeteria floor.

I can't make out what is going on around me, everything is such a blur and all I hear is screaming and Addison yelling out orders to different people. But the words that I made out clear as day before everything went black was, "Someone call Ped's Robbins. She needs to get on the next plane home. And someone get me a gurney. We have vaginal bleeding." In the faint distance, I can hear Addison's voice saying over and over, "Hold on Callie. You fight. I'm going to help you and this baby… I promise you. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE BETTER BE ON THE PHONE WITH HER WIFE!"..

_Then… blackness….. _

ARIZONA'S POV

Seeing the number from the hospital light up on my iphone, I smiled to myself. Callie had told me to text her once I got settled, but it made my heart flutter to see her calling me. I knew she had to be missing me as badly as I was missing her. But I was not prepared for what I was about to hear on the other end of that phone.

Thinking this was my wife calling I answer, "Hey sexy… Miss me already?" I say with a smile.

"Dr. Robbins?" A nervous sounding nurse asks. Clearing my throat, leaving 'wife mode' and moving into 'surgeon mode' I respond.

"Yes, this is Ped's Robbins. Can I help you?"

"Um, Dr. Robbins. I am sorry to bother you, but I was told. I was. I was told to call you. By—the nervous nurse drags out, and I feel myself becoming seriously annoyed.

"Just spit it out please. You were told to call me by whom?" I ask in an effort to speed this conversation up so I could call my wife.

"Dr. Montgomery told me to call you. It's about Ortho Robbins…. There's been an emergency. Dr. Montgomery says you need—" but the nurse doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence. I hang up the phone, jerk the door open to my hotel room, pulling my unpacked luggage behind me. Hailing a taxi, I say "Airport". And I am on my way back home.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52 – OUT OF MY CONTROL

ARIZONA'S POV

Frightening. Terrifying. Blood-curdling. Chilling. Fearsome. Nerve-wracking. Eerie. Sinister. Alarming. Petrifying. Bone chilling. Horrifying. Unnerving. Those are just a FEW words that describe how I am feeling right now.

After paying well over triple price for a return flight home, I am sitting here and no matter how hard I try to calm myself, my body is shaking. Dripping with sweat. And I feel as though I am going to be sick. The phone call I received less than an hour ago from a nurse at our hospital has me shaken something fierce. The thought of something happening to my Calliope.. or our baby. God, I can't even finish the thought. I cannot even wrap my head around this. Not even 12 hours ago I was standing face to face with my wife. She looked perfectly fine. Glowing even. And now she is there, hurting, with who knows what wrong with her. And I am on this god forsaking airplane. I knew I shouldn't have come. I fucking knew it. I am beyond angry with myself for leaving her in the first place. I wish this plane could fly a hell of a lot faster. I need to be home. My wife and my baby need me. Please let them be ok. Please….

ADDISON'S POV

"Her BP is off way off Dr. Montgomery. Sitting at 160/110." The nurse calls out.

So many alarms from various machines are sounding off loudly. I am not able to concentrate over my own selfish worry for my best friend. Snap out of it Addison! Callie needs you to be her doctor right now, not her friend. I think to myself. Taking a step back, and pulling myself together, I turn to the nurses that are moving about in the exam room.

"You!" I call out to the first nurse, "Get that fetal monitor hooked up. I want to hear that babies heartbeat throughout this entire room."

"You! Get me a mobile sono machine. I need to get a look inside at this baby STAT". I yell.

"Someone page Dr. Karev right away. And order a full blood panel workup. I want Platelet counts, liver function and kidney function results. And get some betamethasone on standby in case I need to mature this babies lungs for delivery. Make sure there is an available OR just in case as well. If I have to take this baby, I want every person ready and waiting."

Lifting up Callie's eye lids, I flash my light across her eyes looking for neuro responses. Once I see that her pupils react equally and evenly I try my best to wake Callie up. After a few failed attempts, Callie finally opens her eyes. Instinctively she reaches for her stomach. As if she were protecting the baby.

"Callie. Cal, I need you to talk to me sweetie. Tell me what hurts. Are you in pain?" I ask the now panic ridden woman. She doesn't respond right away, and she draws her legs up towards her chest as far as she can. Seeing that she is obviously having severe abdominal cramps, I place my hands on either side of her stomach. Her stomach is tight, and I can see on the fetal monitor that the baby has a very rapid heartbeat.

"Cal, I need you to calm down for me. Ok? I know it's hard, but I need you to relax so your baby can relax."

Karev makes his way in the room, and his eyes go wide. Arizona has always been a mentor to him, and he admires her as well as her wife. Seeing Callie laying there in pain he takes a moment before snapping into action.

"Karev, get something to help calm her down. She's in a lot of pain." I say and he quickly runs out of the room towards the med cart.

"Ad. Addy. Wha- whats wrong." I turn as soon as I hear Callie trying to talk.

"Cal, the baby is in a little distress. I'm going to do whatever I can to keep it in there as long as possible. You hang on, you hear me?" I say, getting a small nod from her in return.

"Ari. Zona. Some. Some one needs—"

"We called Arizona. She's coming. She'll be here with you soon sweetie. You just focus on trying to slow your heart rate for that little one. I'll handle the rest."

Karev comes busting into the room, and administers Callie some meds to help her relax. "At this point we have to try and get her blood pressure as close to normal as possible if we stand any chance of keeping that baby inside it's mother. " I instruct Karev.

Taking the mobile sono machine, I lift the sheet from covering Callie's stomach and squirt some ultrasound gel across it. Her shirt had been cut open in the middle of the chaos, and I was trying my best to keep my friend covered as much as possible. After I get a good and clear picture of the baby, I breathe a small amount easier.

"The baby looks good, it's heart beat is slowing some, and there doesn't seem to be any problems physically. But I can see the cause of her vaginal bleeding. She is at the beginning stages of preeclampsia. But it looks like we can handle this and keep her from having to deliver via c-section."

Moving back up towards Callie, I try once again to ask her how she is feeling. Hearing her symptoms would make this so much easier.

"Cal, can you tell me how you are feeling? Have you been experiencing any weird symptoms lately? Stressed about anything? Talk to me Cal." I try again.

As Callie reaches up and tries to pull her oxygen mask off, I remove it for her.

"I have had some blurred vision, my head has been hurting quite a bit since yesterday, and my stomach was a little crampy this morning." She says slowly and through labored breaths.

"Have you had any bleeding or spotting? How about the babies movement. Has the baby been kicking you like it normally does?" I ask.

"No. No bleeding. And it has been a little more calm then normal but not enough to worry me. Am I going to be ok? Addy tell me my baby is going to be ok. Please." Callie begs.

"Ok Cal. I am going to have a culture done on your vaginal bleeding, but I am hopeful that we will be able to keep that baby inside where they belong. Arizona will be here as soon as she can. I promise you. And I won't leave your side until she does." I reassure my best friend.

A split second later, Teddy comes barging in the room. Obvious panic all over her face.

"Oh my God. I just heard. Is she ok? Tell me the baby is ok?" She asks while out of breath.

"She will be. I just need to get these lab results back, but I'm almost positive that she is pre-eclamptic."

I take the shot of steroids and administer it. It won't hurt the baby if it is able to stay housed inside of Callie, but in the off chance that I have to deliver, I want to be safer than sorry.

Teddy has moved to the other side of Callie's bedside, and takes her hand in her own. Reassuring the mother to be that everything will be ok. And to just relax.

Taking advantage of Teddy sitting with Callie, I slip out to snag a nurse. "I need those lab tests back like yesterday. I need to know if we are going to be delivering this baby sooner than later. Put a rush on it." I order before walking back inside. I send up a prayer that I am able to spare my friend the pain of delivering her baby way before it is ready..

ARIZONA'S POV

Stepping of the airplane I can't turn my cellphone on fast enough. Finding the number I need on the speed dial, I press it and a couple of rings later the person I was needing answers the other end.

"Hello?" Tim says.

"Tim! I need you to get dressed and get to the hospital. I don't know what is going on exactly, but I just landed in Seattle and I'm getting in a cab right now. But you need to get there and make sure she is ok." I rush out.

"Make sure who is alright? What's going on sis?" He asks completely confused.

"It's Callie. Please. Just go Tim." I beg my brother almost in tears.

"I'm on my way. I'll see you there. Just relex Zona. I'm sure she is fine." My brother tries to convince me, but there is nothing he or anyone can say to calm me down. I will not breathe right until I see my wife with my own two eyes.

Hanging up the phone and giving the cab driver the address to SGMW, I hold my face in the palm of my hands. They have to be ok. I wouldn't be able to handle losing either of them.

After what felt like the longest cab ride of my life, I jerk the door open to the cab, tossing all the cash from my wallet at him and running towards the L&D floor as fast as I could. Reaching the nurses station I start to ask what room my wife is in, but I quickly see Tim running towards me.

"Zona, she's in here. Come on I'll take you to her." He says before we take of at a full sprint towards my wife's room.

Pushing the door open to her room, the sight before me takes my breath away. The tears falling freely from my eyes. I stand frozen, just staring at my wife. Laying in the bed with a mask over her face, and tubes coming out from all different directions. Addison is sitting in a chair that is pulled up next to Callie. Teddy sitting in the opposite chair. Addison is busy looking over the print out from the fetal monitor. Forcing myself to form words, I feel my brother place his hand on my shoulder before I push some words out.

"Addison." Is as far as I got. Causing the redhead and Teddy to turn and face me. "Tell me. Tell me they are ok. Please." I beg her.

Addison stands and walks over to me and hugs me tight. She breaks down in my arms and it only scares the living shit out of me even more.

"Addison. Tell me. Whatever it is, you need to tell me. You're scaring me."

"She's going to be ok. They both will be ok. Callie is in the begging stages of preeclampsia, but I was able to treat it. The baby received some steroid shots to prepare for delivery just in case. But things are calming down now. It was touchy for a while, with Callie's BP being borderline dangerous but luckily the meds have helped that as well."

I just stood there staring at Callie asleep the entire time Addison spoke. I'm not sure how much of what she said actually registered in my brain, but hearing the words, 'they both will be ok' is what I did pick up and I hung on to those words.

"What the hell happened? I mean… I don't understand. She was ok. This morning. She was … fine. And now she's laying in a hospital bed." Feeling like a horrible wife, I feel my anger towards myself building inside of me. "She never mentioned feeling badly. I should have known. I should have paid more ate—" I start before Addison stops me.

"No Arizona. There is nothing you could have done to stop this. There's no way you could have known. Callie was fine when you left. She was. This stuff happens in 2 out of 10 pregnancies. There was no way to avoid it." She says in an attempt to keep me from blaming the whole thing on myself.

"I need to.. I just want to… be with her." I say moving past Addison. Kissing my wife on her forehead and then taking a seat in the chair Addison was previously occupying. Taking my wife's hand in my own, being careful not to disturb the iv tube in her hand. I look down to the floor and all my emotions come flooding over me. Everything I had held back until right now. All the fear and complete terror that had consumed me from the moment I received the phone call, making its way to the surface. Crying silently I feel my shoulders slump down and my body shake. Before I know it, I am almost hyperventilating and Teddy is standing next to me rubbing my shoulders.

"Deep breaths Arizona. Callie needs you, and if you pass out and miss her waking up you will never forgive yourself. They are ok. They are both ok. Your family is going to be just fine." Teddy says.

I lean my head into Teddy and look at Addison. Repeating "thank you" over and over through my tears.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I love Callie just like you do. And I was not going to give up without a fight. We will step out and give you a minute alone with her. We will come back to check on her in a little bit." Addison says before taking Teddy by the hand and walking out the door. Tim looks at me with hurtful eyes and then follows the two women out of the room.

Looking at the fetal monitor, I see the steady rhythm of our babies heartbeat come across the paper that is non-stop printing out of the machine. The sound of the baby heartbeat echoing through the room. Looking from the monitor to my wife's face, and then down to her stomach I take a deep breath. Placing my hand on my wife's stomach I feel a small kick from my baby. I know it's not on purpose, but I tell myself that our baby is attempting to show me that she or he is ok. Leaning over I place a soft kiss on Callie's baby bump and whisper, "You scared your mommy to death. You know that? I can't wait to meet you but you try to stay in there where its nice and warm and safe a little longer. We have a lot of years ahead of us to spend time together. 2 ½ more months in there will be best for you. So you hang in there, for me, ok?"

After kissing her stomach once more, I stand up and run my hand across Callie's face. Tucking her hair behind her ear and getting a good look at the face I have spent hours memorizing. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. Angel like. And I lean down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Ari..Arizona?" I hear my wife's shaky voice speak out.

"Baby. Oh god Baby I'm here. I'm right here." I say once I notice she is laying there with her eyes open. "I'm right here and you are great. The baby is just fine too. Don't you worry. Addison did amazing work, and the two of you are going to be just fine."

"I was s-so scared." Callie whispers.

"Me too babe. Me too. But it's over now. You just relax. I will be right next to you the entire time. I promise you that. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what."

"I love y—" she starts to say before drifting off to sleep once more.

I take in a deep breath, and exhale it slowly. I'm not a religious person, but right about now I was wishing I knew the first thing about praying, because there is nothing I wouldn't do to try and have the best for my wife and baby.

Satisfied with a promise from Addison, that things were in fact, okay, I take a seat next to my wife and pull the chair right up to the side of her bead. Taking her hand in my own, I lay my head down and press my cheek against Callie's hand. Closing my eyes and getting my breathing to return to a normal pace for the first time since that phone call, I feel myself begin to doze off.

_Loving someone is the most terrifying thing I have ever done. And now loving two people that much scares the living shit out of me…. _


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53 – CLOSE CALL

ARIZONA'S POV

I feel a hand brush across my face gently. Opening my eyes, I slowly take in my surroundings. I quickly realize that I am in Callie's hospital room and I whip my head up to look at her. She is laying there, smiling at me, and the sound of our baby's heartbeat pumping loudly through the room. It all felt like one horrible nightmare. I had been so wound up from fear that I guess I passed out pretty hard, even if I wasn't in the most comfortable position. But I didn't care. What mattered what if Callie stayed comfortable.

Taking in her beautiful face, now minus the oxygen mask, I stand and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning beautiful" I whisper.

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep ok?" Callie asks.

"I should be asking you that question. How are you feeling? Any more cramping?"

"No. I feel a lot better. Addison came in a few minutes ago, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked exhausted. I know that yesterday couldn't have been easy for you." She says full of concern.

"Callie. You are the one that went through something terrifying. Yeah, I was scared, but that is because I couldn't handle the thought of something happening to either of you." I look down towards her baby belly, and place my hand gently across it.

"We are going to be ok Arizona. Our baby is a fighter, just like it's mommy." Callie says giving me a wink.

I lean over and place a kiss on my wife's stomach and whisper and 'I love you' to my unborn child. I stand just as Addison makes her way back into our room with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Well good morning ladies. Good to see smiles on those faces. Because today is definitely a good day. You, ma'am, get to go home today." Addison says to Callie receiving a huge smile from her in return. I on the other hand shoot a questioning look to the redhead.

"What do you mean she can go home today? She almost had to deliver this baby YESTERDAY, she was bleeding, theres no way she—" I start to panic and my voice begins to raise. But Callie squeezes my hand and cuts in.

"Arizona. Stop." She says before signaling Addison to continue.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"It's fine. Really. I understand why you would both be a little concerned. But I just got your lab work back, and things are much more stable now. The meds we gave you and the baby last night helped tremendously. Now, just because I am letting you go home, does not mean you are cleared to come back to work. And under normal circumstances, I would keep you here for a day or two for observation, but considering the fact that you are both doctors, I am confident in letting you do this from home." Addison says.

"Wait… no work.. like at all?" Callie asks. Already knowing that she has 2 ½ months to go with this pregnancy and she will lose her freakin mind with NOTHING to do.

"No…work…" Addison stresses each word individually. "You will be on bed rest. No walking any further than the distance of your home. I will be sending you home with strict instructions. Starting with you monitoring your BP at least 4 times a day. And every time you check it, you write it down. I will be seeing you weekly from now until the baby is born so we can monitor this closely. The last thing we want to do is take any unnecessary chances. And no lifting. What so ever Cal. If it weighs more than your purse, it's a no-no. Understand me?" She says in doctor mode.

"Yeah. I got it." Callie says looking down at the sheet, less than impressed with the upcoming situation.

"Arizona, I know she is in good hands. Just keep an eye on her and things will be fine. And goodluck, I know she is not going to be easy to handle." Addison says before handing me the discharge papers.

"I'm right here you know. Warning my wife about me, like I'm not in the same room as you both is rather rude." Callie says to her best friend.

Addison and I just give each other a knowing look. Silently agreeing that 'she's gonna be a piece of work'. Sharing a smile, Addison squeezes Callie's hand and makes her promise to call if she needs anything before walking out of the room.

"Ok Calliope. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. But whatever you decide it is still going to end up the way Addison said. So what's it going to be?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"Ugh. I'm already not looking forward to this." Callie says while moving her legs to hang over the side of the bed.

"Babe. I'm going to do whatever I can to make this as easy on the both of us as possible. We will find things to keep you busy. Let's just make the best of it, please?"

"I know Arizona. I know. Let's just get me home. I'm sure this hospital room is playing a big part on why I feel so miserable."

"We can definitely do that. Here. Let me help you get changed, and I'll go grab a wheel chair and have Tim pull the car around. "

"Tim's still here?" Callie asks looking surprised.

"I saw him pass by the room a few minutes ago when Addison was talking. He was still wearing the clothes he had on last night, so I'm assuming he stayed. Don't look so shocked Calliope. He loves you, you know."

"I know. He's a great man Arizona. Really." My wife says while placing her arm around my shoulder to stand.

After getting her dressed, I sent Tim to get the car, and I went to find a wheelchair. Teddy stopped me in the hall and said that Addison had filled her in on Callie's status. Teddy also made me promise to call if we needed anything, and after thanking her I made my way back to my wife's room pushing the wheelchair.

"Ok baby. You ready to bust out of this joint?" I play.

"More than you know." Callie says while taking a seat in the wheelchair. Addison had brought her some OB scrubs to wear home, saying they would be more comfortable than the jeans and shirt she had in her locker and I was thankful for that. Keeping my wife comfortable was now my number one job and I knew that I needed to get her home and in our bed in order to do that.

After Tim and I had Callie seated in the back seat and I climbed in next to her, he drove us home. Carefully making our way inside I looked up the stairs and cursed under my breath. The last thing my wife needed to be doing in her condition was climbing up and down those stairs. I chance a look over at my brother, who also picked up on my dilemma and we walk Callie over to the couch.

"I am not broken guys. I can walk by myself. Seriously." Callie says to my hovering brother as well as myself.

"Just trying to help Cal." Tim tells her.

"I know. But really. I'm fine."

"Let's just delete that word from your vocabulary right now Calliope Robbins. Because you are far from 'fine'. You might be feeling 'okay, or content' at the moment, but until this baby is full term and delivered safely, you are not 'fine'." I say to my wife as she shoots me the trademark 'torres stare'. Blowing her bangs up with her breath, she reaches for the remote and clicks on the tv. Taking this opportunity, I pull my brother out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Tim, I need your help." I start.

"I already know. There's no way she can get up and down those stairs… and I am guessing you want me to take a bed apart and bring it to the study?" Tim smiles at me.

"Wow. My brother is a psychic." I say sarcastically.

"Ha. Yeah, don't worry about it sis. I'm on it." My brother says before scaling the stairs 2 at a time.

I gotta love that guy. He is good to have around. I laugh to myself before walking over to Callie.

"Hey babe. How about some of that coconut water you love? Sound good?" I attempt to get a smile from my wife, and am happy when I receive one.

"That sounds great babe. Thank you." She says before returning her attention to the television. Making my way into the kitchen, I pour her drink, and pull several different fruits from the fridge. After chopping up some strawberries, some watermelon, cantaloupe, grapes, blueberries and fresh raspberries I place them in a bowl and walk back into the living room. I notice Tim carrying the mattress and some boards from the guest bed down the stairs.

Callie catches a glimpse of my busy brother and looks at me. "Um, babe. Is Tim stealing the bed?" she says confused.

"No Calliope. He is moving one of the guest beds to the study. We can't have you going up and down those stairs all day. And we have nowhere to sleep down here. So he is doing what I asked him to do."

"Arizonaaaaa." Callie whines. "I want to sleep in _our _bed. In _our_ room." She says.

Handing her the water and her fruit, I sit down next to my wife. Tucking some hair behind her ear, I lean against the back of the couch, scooting closer to her.

"Cal. I know you do. And believe me, I do too. But right now, we have to do whatever we can to keep you guys healthy. That is my number one priority. So please, just do this for me okay? I'll be right there in that bed with you every single night. Promise." I say.

"I know. You're right. I just hate all of this. But I will do what I need to do. Thank you for being so wonderful. Taking care of us the way you are. You're amazing." Callie says before leaning over and capturing my lips in a powerful kiss. In spite of the fact that I know we cannot be intimate for a while, it doesn't stop my entire body from reacting to her kiss. I am instantly turned on and already see a cold shower in my future. But as I try to pull back from the kiss, Callie places her hand on the back of my head pulling me in deeper. I start getting lost in the moment until I feel her hand palm my breast and a moan slips from my lips. Jumping to my feet like I was just shocked with something, I look down at my wife who is seated on the couch.

"What? What happened?" Callie asks with a 'I'm lost' look on her face.

"Ok, you have to NOT kiss me like _that_ until you are cleared from Addison. Because the fact that I was able to pull away just then has me _super _shocked. I didn't think I had that kind of willpower. But I know that after a few days pass, and my want for you intensifies, I won't be able to. So … so don't. Kiss me. Like that. For a little while. Please?" I say ending in almost a begging tone of voice.

Callie laughs, and pats the cushion next to her. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. I will try to respect the 'intensity' in which I can kiss you. For now." She says with a wink.

"Thank you." I say. Completely serious. My wife is hot. Very hot. And stopping myself from enjoying her is not something I am used to doing. So it will not be an easy task, but it's one that I have to achieve. Keeping her and the baby healthy is more important than me enjoying all the things she can do with those hands. And that tongue.. and those legs.. and." UGH. STOP IT. I scream inside my head. I need to think about something else. And fast. Looking over at my wife, and noticing the way her scrub top is revealing her beautiful cleavage considering the fact that she has no undershirt on, I snap my eyes away. Standing up once again, I look into the study where my brother is.

"Ok. I need to occupy my hands for a little while. Before I can't keep them off of you." I say to my wife. And she just laughs. "I'm going to go see if Tim needs any help setting up the bed. You stay here and relax ok? I'll bring some clothes and stuff down. Anything in particular that you need from up there?" I ask my wife.

"Can you bring our towels down? The ones in the restroom down here are not nearly as good."

"Sure thing. I'll try to hurry, and then we can get a movie on PPV and snuggle."

"Sounds great. I'll be right here. You know. Couch bound." My wife says sarcastically.

Running upstairs to our bedroom, I make my way into our restroom to gather up the things I know we will need. Standing at the sink, with my hands holding me against the counter, I take a long look in the mirror.

'_You can do this Arizona. . . No sex. No matter what.' I say to myself. This is going to be torture…. _


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54 – WHAT THE HELL?

CALLIE'S POV

"Arizona. Can we at least go sit outside for a while? If I have to stare at the inside of this house for another minute I'm going to lose my mind!" I yell towards the kitchen where my wife is making us both some lunch.

"Sure babe. That sounds great. I'm just about done in here." She says back.

I have been inside of this house for just under a week, and I am ready to crawl out of my own skin. Arizona has been here every second that she wasn't at work and that has been great. But when she is working, I cannot seem to find enough things to do to pass the time. I have cleaned every inch of the downstairs that you could think of. We could literally eat dinner off the floors. My wife was less than impressed with the fact that I pushed a vacuum or a mop around, but hey, if you leave me alone in this house for 12 hours at a time with nothing else to do, you end up with a sterile environment. She even made a comment about it being cleaner than the OR's at work. Luckily tomorrow I get to leave this place even for a little while when we go in to see Addison for my first check up since the whole episode that scared us all to death. I never thought I would be excited to go to a doctors appointment, but at this point I will take whatever I can get.

Arizona has to go into work overnight tonight, and even though she tried all she could to switch, it was just impossible to get out of. So tonight Addison is coming over to stay with me. She insists it's just to catch up, but I know damn well that she and Arizona organized this so I would have a babysitter. And they both insist that I am crazy for even thinking otherwise. I maybe pregnant and hormonal, but I am an educated surgeon. So I'll just let them think that I'm completely retarded. My wife is great. Amazing even. She has went above and beyond to keep me happy and satisfied, but when you take away cutting AND sex… you are asking for me to be a raging lunatic. I swear I look at Arizona like she is something to eat for dinner. A week without sex might not seem like a lot to most people, but when you are used to having sex multiple times a day or night and then suddenly have that taken away, it's like cutting a cocaine addict off cold turkey.

"Calliope? Honey, we won't be able to eat outside. I'm sorry. It just started to rain. I'm sorry babe." She says sympathetically before setting the plates down on the table.

"Figures. My luck doesn't change." I say less than happy about the let down.

"Hey. Cheer up babe. I know you hate this, but we have a long way to go, and we need to make the best of it one way or another. Okay?" Arizona says.

"I know. I know." I say while picking at my salad in front of me.

"Hey. I'll tell you what. If you can keep a smile on that beautiful face, then tomorrow after your appointment, we can go have lunch at that little deli you love so much. Maybe we can even stop by Tim's and see the kids. How does that sound."

Picking up my head with an instant smile, I look at my wife. Obvious that I am excited with that idea I say, "That would be perfect. I just need to get out of this house for a little while. And I do miss the kids." I say with a much better attitude.

"Good. So you're not going to be too difficult tonight when I'm working? I know how you love to torture Addison Calliope."

"No, I'll be on my best behavior. Promise." I say with a laugh before taking a bite of my salad. "You need to try and get some sleep soon babe. You have a long night ahead of you. I could use a nap myself."

"I will babe. I am going to make sure there is plenty of fruit and veggies cut up for you first and then I will go to—"

"Arizona. I can cut that myself. Trust me, I need something to do when you're gone." I say cutting her off.

"I know you can. I just like to make sure I take care of you. I hate you being in this position just as much as you do." Arizona says while taking my hand across the table. "So you'll take a nap with me after lunch?" She adds with a smile.

"For sure." I say before we finish eating lunch and making small talk. Addison had sent me a text letting me know that she would be over around 8. Arizona's phone went off right after that, and she glanced down at it before responding quickly and getting back to work on her salad. If the two of them think I do not realize that they are communicating about my babysitting, then they are not as bright as I thought. But still, I don't mention it. Arizona feels better when she thinks I am not on to her, and she is just being the protective wife/mother, so I just let it go.

"That was good babe. Really hit the spot. It isn't going to take any time for me to fall asleep now." I say to my wife as she takes the plates towards the kitchen.

"Me too. I'm exhausted. We were so busy yesterday at work. I had more children on my OR table than it takes to make up a first grade class. So I am looking forward to curling up with my wife and just sleeping."

"Sleep all you can right now Arizona. Because the minute Addison clears me, I am going to fu—" I start to say before my wife covers my mouth with her hand. Her eyes wide open looking at me.

"Do not even finish that sentence Calliope. I want you cleared just as much as you do. BELIEVE that. But I can't even hear the words leave your mouth right now. I do not feel like taking a cold shower right now. I need sleep and that would only wake me up." Arizona says while I giggle at her seriousness.

"You know babe… just because _I_ can't, doesn't mean that I can't take _you_ in there and—"

"CALLIOPE STOP IT!" she yells while walking away from me.

Following my wife into the study, our temporary bedroom, I pull the covers back and climb in next to her. She has her sleeping mask covering her eyes already, and her back to me. The study is much more lit up during the day, and makes it a little harder to sleep during the day for her. I on the other hand, have no trouble falling asleep. Approaching 7 months of pregnancy has made me sleepy at the drop of a hat. I can literally fall asleep _anywhere_ at _any time._

Scooting over and pulling my wife as close as I can considering there is a baby bump between us, she laces her fingers with my own, and quickly we are both sounds asleep.

ARIZONA'S POV

Leaving my sleeping wife at home was hard yes. But not near as hard as it was a week ago. At this point, I have to remind myself that she is miserable there. But it doesn't make me want to pull my hair out any less at times. But this whole having a baby so quickly was pretty much my idea, so I have to just suck it up. All that matters is that they are both ok. She just needs something to cheer her up, and tomorrow when I get her out of that house, I will pull no stops at catching a glimpse of the old Calliope.

"Yo Robbins!" Karev says. "We have a little problem…"

"Those are not words I want to hear tonight Karev. What is it?" I say while rolling my eyes as I turn to face him.

"CT is down. They are working on it, but the patient in 312 your ordered it for can't get in."

"GREAT! Alright, well let's keep a close eye on him and make sure things stay stable. The first sign of anything going wrong you page me. I am headed up to get some coffee. I have only had a few hours of sleep, and I have a feeling I'm going to need it. Want me to bring you some?"

"Nah, I'm good." He says before heading off towards our patient.

Stepping inside of the elevator, I am busy looking over emails on my iphone when I hear the doors open and I notice another person entering. Looking up I am met with a pair of green eyes that I remember quite well. Ashley Denton. The nurse that started out in my department over a year ago, and not long after had transferred to General surgery. Ashley Denton is also the nurse that had asked me out one night just after Calliope and I had started dating.

"Long time no see Dr. Robbins." Ashley says with a smile.

"Hello Ashley. It has been a while. How are thing in gen?" I ask.

"Oh you know. Something different every day. I do enjoy working with Dr. Bailey though. She is, umm, interesting." She says causing us both to laugh.

"Well Miranda is an exceptional surgeon, I'm sure you have already learned that though."

"Yes I have. That's for certain. What are you doing here so late? I thought you were mainly the day shift, being head of your department and all."

"Well, we had a bit of a scheduling conflict, and being the head means you have to pick up the slack. So here I am."

"Well I would say that is too bad, but honestly I'm glad you did. I haven't seen you around and had been wondering how you were doing. Maybe we could catch up, over coffee. You know, as friends."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I look up to meet green eyes. "That would be fine. Friends is good."

"Great. Just page me anytime you want to get that coffee, ok?" she says before the elevator doors open.

I start to step out of the elevator, but for some reason I turn back towards the scrub nurse and the words leave my mouth before I even realize I have said them. "I'm on my way up to grab a cup now. If you aren't busy you could join me."

Noticing a smile spread across Ashley's face, she steps out next to me. "That sounds great. Lead the way."

Walking down the hallways towards the cafeteria, Ashley is talking about who knows what. I am too busy replaying my words through my head. I know that having coffee with someone is not a crime. I mean Callie and I both have friends. This isn't a date or anything. She certainly wouldn't be mad at me for having a conversation with someone over coffee.

Making our way into the cafeteria, we both order our coffee and take a seat at a table. Ashley is talking about the different surgeries they have been dealing with in general, and I talk about some of my own. I don't even realize that I have been watching her mouth the entire time. Not looking towards her eyes even once. It isn't until I feel her place her hand on top of mine that I snap my eyes up to meet her own.

"Dr. Robbins. Arizona? Are you alright?" she says as I pull my hand back to place on my lap.

"Oh, yeah. I'm. I'm good. Sorry, lack of sleep is really catching up with me." I say knowing damn well that I had been busted. I might be married, but I'm certainly not blind. And Ashley is very attractive. And sure, I noticed. But I would never act on that. Even if it seems like forever since the last time I had any type of release.

"You sure? You seem… distracted." Ashley says with a slight smile. One that I am quick to notice.

"You know… I am great. What was it you were saying? I promise to pay attention this time."

Before she could finish her sentence, I heard my pager going off. Looking down and realizing it was from Alex, I stand and turn to face Ashley. But she is standing right as I am, so when I turn to face her we end up being face to face. My breath catching in my throat at the close proximity of myself and the nurse. Knowing this is highly inappropriate, I step back and collect myself.

"Ashley, thank you for coffee. It was great. But I have to go check on a patient. You have a good night ok?" I say while walking backwards towards the doors.

"You too Arizona. Maybe we can do this again sometime." And then she winked at me. WINKED at me. I knew this was getting way too comfortable. I'm a married woman for Christ sake. And the thoughts that are going through my head are more than enough to get me murdered by my WIFE. Pushing the door open with my back, I don't respond to Ashley. Sending her a fake smile and then picking up a super fast paced walk, I head up to my floor in search of Karev.

_I do not know what the fuck that was all about, but I need to pull my head out of my ass. This type of shit is NOT like me. Having thoughts like that is beyond wrong. What the hell is going on with me? _


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55 – DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?

CALLIE'S POV

After waking up in the bed by myself, I heard the doorbell. Addison had shown up at the house a little after 8, and we ordered in some dinner. I was expecting her to be watching me like a hawk, but instead we were actually enjoying each other's company. Sitting on the couch next to my best friend, she notices me holding a small piece of paper in my hands.

"What's that you got there Cal?" she asks eyeing the paper.

"Just a note from Arizona. She left before I woke up, and I found this on her pillow." I say handing it over for her to read.

_Babe, I sat here watching you sleep for a few minutes  
before deciding to leave this instead of waking you.  
I hope you and Addison enjoy yourselves tonight  
, and I will text or call every chance I get.  
I can't wait for our outing tomorrow.  
I love you deeply.  
Your Wife, Arizona_

"That's sweet Cal. She really love you. I knew she did, I mean I have had to put up with you both over the past year almost, but after seeing her actions at the hospital? It was more than obvious where you and this baby stand in her life."

Taking the note back from her, I smile. Knowing that everything she is saying is fact. Arizona is perfect. In every way. And I suddenly feel bad for being as difficult as I have lately.

"She treats me better than I ever thought someone could. You know, after Erica left.. I seriously thought about just going back to men."

Addison chokes on her wine before covering her mouth with her hand and looking towards me. "Seriously?" she asks. Almost shocked.

"Yes. Seriously. It's just deeper with women, you know? Dating men was different. Yeah, it hurt when it ended, but even using George as an example, I was able to pick myself up much easier after him. But after Erica? I'm scared to think of what a mess I would probably still be if Arizona hadn't come into my life. She really pulled me back towards the old Callie. The one I was before Erica came in like a bulldozer and fucking me all up."

"Yeah, I'm not going to even pretend to understand what you saw in that woman. I mean I know I told you that I liked her, when you were still attempting to cover that all up, but I always knew she wasn't the one for you."

"Well gee, thanks for telling me that THEN. Would have been helpful." I say sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not like you would have listened to me then anyway. Right? But I get what your saying. It's so different with Teddy then it was with Derek or the others. So yeah, I get it. But other than this whole home and bed bound thing, how are you guys doing?"

"We are good. I know I have been driving Arizona crazy lately, and I am really going to work on that. She works hard and then comes home and has to deal with me being ridiculous. We are going to go visit Tim and the kids after I go in to see you tomorrow, and then I think I'm going to make a nice dinner, maybe give her a massage for a change. I really do owe her some serious pampering after putting up with my ass." I say with a laugh.

Hearing my phone go off in the study, I excuse myself from Addison and head into the faux bedroom. Removing it from the charger, I see it's a text from Arizona.

**Hey honey, how are things going? Xoxo A**

**Good. Addison is here babysitting as planned lol xoxo C**

**Ha. Work is crazy. CT is down and I am ready to strangle some of the makers of the tiny humans – xoxo A**

**Watch it babe, you're a 'tiny human maker' now too ;) – xoxo C**

**But I'm not being a pain in my own ass right now, so I am correct in my previous text ha! Xoxo A**

**I wish you were home right now… I need you – xoxo C**

**Why? What's wrong? Do I need to come home? Are you ok? – xoxo A**

**Calm down babe. That's not what I meant. I am fine. I mean I need u need u – xoxo C**

**Oh- xoxo A**

Walking back into the living room, I sit down next to Addison. Waiting to respond to the strange 'oh' I received from my wife. I look at Addison and ask. "Addy, I know that this is going to sound ridiculous considering it has only been a week, but I have to ask…" I say, receiving a curious look from the redhead.

"If I were to, well, you know… have a….." I start to say but luckily she gets the hint.

"You want to know what would happen if you had sex? If it would put you or the baby in any danger huh?" Addison says it for me. And I nod, thankful in her sparing me having to spit it out.

"As long as you have checked your blood pressure beforehand and it was good, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to. That is as long as you haven't had any spotting or bleeding."

"No, no bleeding. And we have been checking my BP 4 to 5 times per day. Arizona stays on top of that. But your saying, that I could?" I ask once more to be positive.

"Sure. Just don't try to pull off a sex marathon, that baby needs rest too you know." She jokes before returning her attention to her own phone. Texting Teddy I'm sure.

With a huge smile on my face, I open the text to respond to my wife with the good news.

**oh? Is that all you have to say? I was hoping for a little more excitement Ari. – xoxo C**

**Calliope, we can't. And you know that. I better go, have to get ready for surgery. The CT just opened back up. See you in the morning. – xoxo A**

**Alright… love you too. Xoxo C**

Without looking up from my phone, I read her text again to myself. "That was weird." I say to nobody in particular. More just out loud in general.

"What was weird?" Addison asks.

"Just. Arizona.. she seemed off. I mean I didn't tell her that I was clear for sexy time or anything, but she never even let me get the chance. She ended the conversation, saying she was headed into surgery." Shaking my head and putting my phone on the coffee table, I just let a 'huh' slip out and let it go.

"I'm sure she is just busy Cal. No big deal. So do you want to watch that show I told you about? The one with all the people from California at that clinic?"

"The one that has a bunch of models, pretending to be different specialty doctors? Ha! Sure. Put it on". I say before pulling the throw blanket across my legs. Looking at the tv, I space out for a minute thinking that something just felt off. Not physically off as far as my health or anything, but off in regards to my wife. Forcing that aside, I get caught up in the show that my best friend is insisting that I will fall in love with.

ARIZONA'S POV

After my text conversation with Callie, I took my patient up to CT. Trying to get busy with work, and not focus on the 'not allowed sex' that my wife keeps insisting on bringing up. Karev went to catch a power nap in an empty on-call room after I offered to bring the patient up. Other than this one, it's a relatively slow night, and he has been on for over 18 hours straight.

Staring at the screen, waiting for my scans to pop up, I lean my head back in the chair and close my eyes. Just thinking about everything all at once. Suddenly I jerk my head up when I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat in the room. Finding the same eyes from earlier tonight, I say a quick 'hello' before turning to face the screen where my scans should pop up any second.. hopefully.

"Funny seeing you here. Considering I haven't seen you in months, and now twice in one night. Wonder what I did right to deserve that?" Ashley attempts to joke.

"Not sure. Maybe it's just the fact that both of our patients need a CT scan?" I attempt my humor.

"Nope. Can't be that routine. Maybe we were supposed to be at the same place, at the same time, for the second time tonight." She says taking a seat in the empty one next to me.

I look down at my wedding ring, and it's suddenly like kryptonite against superman. It's on fire. As if the marriage gods are trying to remind me of my commitments… of my vows. Because the thoughts inside of my head are not ones that someone who is happily married should be having.

Finally my scans pop up, and I scoot closer to get a look. Trying my best to ignore the scent of the perfume radiating off the woman next to me. _'Focus Robbins'._

"Ouch. That looks pretty bad." She say while leaning closer to me while taking a look. Her hair is falling past her face, and lightly brushes across my cheek. Turning my head just a tiny bit so take the sight of the woman who's face is literally an inch from my own, I freeze when I see her turn to face me. Our lips inches apart. Ashley looks down at my lips, and I see her lick her own. Slowly moving in closer towards me. And just as I see her closing in on me, there is a knock on the open door causing us both to spring apart like two teenagers that just got caught by their parents making out on the front porch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that anyone was in here… I can wait, I'll come back lat—" Lexie freakin Grey stutters and starts to walk out of the room. An obvious shock look on her face. Standing and picking up the now printed scans, I stop her.

"No! Lexie! It's fine. Really. You weren't interrupting anything. The room is yours. I was just leaving." I say. Nervous as hell. Not only was I nervous because I almost let that happen, but nervous that my future fucking sister-in-law witnessed the almost kiss.

"FUCK. Fuck..fuck..fuckfuckfuck." I repeat while walking down the hallway. I am fixing to step on the elevator when I hear Lexie calling out to me down the hallway. I stop mid-step and shut my eyes tight and take a deep breath before turning around to face her. Scared to death that she is going to confront me on what she just witnessed. But once I turn around, I see her pushing a patient in a wheel chair. Not just any patient though, MY patient. The one I obviously left laying in the empty CT room while I ran away like a fugitive.

"Dr. Robbins… I was hoping to catch you. Tommy is ready to go back down to his room." She says without making eye contact with me. After saying thank you, I step away from the patient a little and attempt to talk to Lexie.

"Lex… I want you to know that noth—" I start to say. But she just shuts her eyes and shakes her head.

"Really, Arizona. It's none of my business. Whatever _that _was about, doesn't concern me." She says with obvious disappointment written across it. "Please. Just… have a good night." She says before turning away.

Son of a bitch! What in the hell am I doing? And now Lexie thinks she saw something and I know that it is only a matter of time before Tim hears about it and he will go all Marine on my ass. And then what? Then one way or another, Callie will hear about this 'almost kiss' and that is the last thing I need to happen. She can't handle the stress. Shit!.

"Ok, Timmy. Let's get you back to your room." I say in an attempt to seem focused on work. I need to snap the hell out of this before I seriously fuck up.

Pushing my patient back to his room, I get him settled before I head into an empty on-call room to pull my thoughts together. Sitting on the bed, I replay everything in my head. I didn't _technically_ do anything wrong. Nothing happened after all. But then why the hell do I feel so guilty? Probably because I know that if Lexie hadn't walked in, that the _almost _kiss would have turned into an _actual _kiss. A marriage breaking, wife leaving, sharing custody kind of kiss. Hitting my thigh repeatedly with my fist, I stand and start pacing. So much anger towards myself starting to build. Mad at myself for even letting those thoughts come into my head, even more mad for letting Ashley think that I was even _half _way interested in anything with her.

Whipping the door to the on-call room open, I hear a loud 'bam' as it hits the wall behind me. I am going to find Ashley, and set this record straight once and for all. I will be damned if I do something at this point to mess up my marriage. I'd have to be a complete and utter moron to mess up any chance at a happy life with Calliope. And I intend to let that _damn_ scrub nurse know it. And the second I finish with her, I will find Little Grey and set that record straight too. I might be a total idiot sometimes, but I will do whatever I have to do to avoid a total misunderstood blow up from happening.


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56 – DID THAT JUST HAPPEN? PART II

CALLIE'S POV

"Ok, that OB doctor was beyond hot. And not to mention how jealous I am right about now that my life isn't that glamorous." Addison says referring to the tv show.

"Yeah, and how many surgeons do you know that look like they do first thing in the morning. It's insane. But I have to admit, as far as the show went, I'm totally addicted." I say.

"I told you! It's great right?" Noticing the time on her phone, Addison stands and stretches before letting out a big yawn. "Wow. It's late. I didn't even realize it. How many episodes of that did we watch anyways?" she says.

"I don't know, I lost count after you changed the disc for the 4th time. It was your idea to bring the season over. Oh, and you totally have to leave the other two here. If I'm going to be stuck sitting around day after day, at least I know this will help pass the time." I say with a yawn now of my own.

Standing from the couch, I turn to Addison. "Thanks for coming over tonight. It was fun. I really did enjoy it. We will have to do this again sometime. And I hope Teddy wasn't too disappointed about you not being home tonight. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable in either of the spare rooms up there. I'm going to call it a night myself."

After Addison went upstairs, I pulled out my phone and decided I would take a chance and see if Arizona had a minute to say goodnight. Climbing into bed, I push in the number to her phone and wait for her to answer. Of course, just as I expected, she didn't pick up and after receiving her recording, I left a message. "Hey babe. It's me. I was hoping to catch you before I fell asleep, but I'm sure your busy. I just wanted to say goodnight, and I love you. See you in the morning. Good night."

Hanging up the phone, I turn over and pull my wife's pillow against my chest. Breathing in her scent that lingered on her pillow. Quickly I am off to sleep.

ARIZONA'S POV

Pulling open the doors to the General Surgery floor, I find the floor almost silent. The quiet beeps from the patient rooms is almost the only sound on the normally busy wing. Passing a couple of night nurses, I walk over and ask one if they knew where I could find nurse Denton. After three failed attempts, I start walking back towards the elevator, when I catch a glimpse of her rounding the corner towards the scrub OR. Checking to make sure nobody was in the room with her, I open the door to the scrub room, and find her stocking the shelves. And I walk up behind her. She doesn't hear me until the door closes causing her to jump and turn around.

"Oh Jesus Arizona. You scared the crap out of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend on scaring you. I was looking for you though."

I recognize the smirk that is now spread across her face. As if she was expecting me to look for her and find her all alone_. Ha. Not even close._ I think to myself. Gathering my thoughts I start to speak.

"Look Ashley, what happened in that CT room, or should I say what _didn't _happen in that CT room, was inappropriate. I am an attending, and you are a surgical nurse. I am a _married_ Attending. Happily. And if I gave you an inclination of being interested in anything outside of a working relationship, then I apologize. But I wanted to make sure I was clear in saying that I do not wish to engage in anything beyond professional behavior and communication with you. My wife is also an Attending here. My _very _pregnant with my baby, _**wife.**_ And the last thing that you nor I need, is rumors spreading around this place that something is going on between the two of us. I know I don't want the woman who breaks bones for a living coming after me in a fit of anger. I don't know about you." I say looking down at my wedding ring.

"Arizona. I won't pretend that I don't find you insanely hot. Because it's obvious that I do. And people talk. They talk, a lot. And I know you're married to Callie. I'm not deaf, or blind. But I do see the way you look at me. I know I'm not completely alone in the obvious attraction between us." Ashley says while slowly walking towards me. When I take a step away from here, my back presses up against the supply shelf. And she has her front pressed against mine. "It's obvious that you are just as curious about me, as I am about you." I felt her finger brush against my jaw, and just as I started to tell her to back the fuck up, the door swings open.

"What the hell is going on in this room! You, get your little scrawny butt to work, and YOU, oh you stay right there." I hear Miranda saying in full on Nazi mode.

"Miranda, wait! I need to finish that conversation!" I try to say, but Miranda rushes the nurse out of the room. "Miranda, before you even start—"

"Oh no ma'am. You listen to me, and listen to me good because I will not say this twice. I do not get involved in the personal relationships of my fellow Attending's because it is none of my damn business. But when I just so happen to walk in on what I just walked in on, it becomes my business. And Torres just so happens to be a friend of mine. A friend of mine that also happens to be married to yo' ass. And is currently at home, barefoot, pregnant and bedbound with yo' child. So I suggest you pull the stupid out of your ass, and stop sneaking around with scrub nurses." She turns to walk out of the room, mumbling something about _'everytime I turn around people have to be getting' their freak on in scrub rooms. I thought Mark Sloan left this damn hospital'. _

Slamming my head back against the wall, I pull the door open and walk out of the room. Punching the elevator button repeatedly and harder than necessary, it finally opens and I step inside. And of course the surgical gods hate me today, because once again Miranda Bailey graces me with her presence. Standing with her back to me, facing the steel doors, she doesn't say a word.

"Bailey. You have to hear me out. That…. That was NOT what you think it was. You don't get involved in attendings lives unless it becomes your business, well since it has not become your business I have a right to explain myself." I say. Now I'm mad. Now I'm pacing in this little elevator. Nobody is going to think the worst of me without letting me defend myself. "Dammit Bailey, listen to me." I say. Once I see the woman move, I freeze.

Miranda reaches over, and presses the stop button on the elevator. She turns to face me and all she says is, "2 minutes…. Go". Crossing her arms across her chest and looking at me completely uninterested.

"Fine. Listen. I have nothing going on with that nurse. Over a year ago, she asked me to dinner. I turned her down. Then a few weeks after that, she transferred from my department, to yours. And I honestly never gave it a deeper thought. Tonight she tried to kiss me, not once, but twice. I came down here to set her straight. To tell her that I am happily married and to stay clear of me if it is regarding anything other than medicine. I love Callie. You know that Miranda. And I was going to tell that nurse to back the fuck off, right as you opened the door. You have to believe me. I am not that kind of person. I love my wife!"

"I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Once. But do not make me regret it. And I will see to it that my nurse stays clear of you and Callie. Do not make me regret this Dr. Robbins. Because you do not want to see me mad." Bailey says before pressing the button and kicking the elevator back into gear. Turning her back to me once again.

I think to myself, 'I don't want to see you mad? Then what the fuck was that?'. Shaking my head I lean forward and say, "And I'm nothing like Mark Sloan by the way."

Without even turning around she just lets out a sarcastic "ha. Then stop letting me catch you in 'Mark Sloan' type of situations." Then the doors open, and she is gone.

Before the doors even open to my floor I make a pact with myself, swearing that I will never work another over night shift again. Too much craziness happens in this place at night. Rocking my head from side to side, I pop my neck and head towards my surgery. When this is over, I am headed home to my wife. Someway I will have to explain all of this to her, because some way she will hear a twisted version of the story from someone here at work. Nobody loves anything more than they love to start shit in this place.

Making my way inside the OR after scrubbing in I see Alex looking a lot more awake, and ready to go. "Hey Robbins. Was wondering if you were going to join us, or if I was going to get to go solo on this." He says jokingly. Completely oblivious to all the bullshit I just went through.

"Funny guy you are Karev. Not today though. I need this surgery. And the next 4 hours I'm going rock this." I say before calling for my scalpel.

CALLIE'S POV

Waking up because you have a baby kicking your insides like a future soccer player, sucks. Really. It sucks. But that is exactly how I was knocked into consciousness not even 5 minutes ago. Laying here trying to let the baby calm down so I can fall back to sleep is not working. Before I know it, I have to pee. Another down side to this pregnancy. I could drink 8 ounces of water, and have to pee 6 times. I'm a doctor, and that still doesn't make sense to me.

Walking towards the restroom in the dark, I have my arms out in front of me, feeling my way down the hallway. Cussing myself for not keeping the kitchen light on, I finally approach the restroom. I squint my eyes when I open the restroom door and the light is on, as well as the water running in the shower. I wasn't sure what time it was, but when Arizona poked her head out from behind the shower curtain after hearing the toilet flush, she smiled at me.

"Hey you. I didn't wake you did I? She asks.

Shaking my head to say no, I look at my wife's face and naked shoulder. The water was running off her shoulder and there were drops across her face. "No… you didn't wake me. The baby did…" I say still staring and not making eye contact with my wife.

"Ok good. I'm just about finished up in here, and then I'll be headed to bed too." She says from the now closed shower curtain.

"Ok" I say, but I don't leave the restroom. Instead I pull my t-shirt over my head and let it hit the floor. I don't sleep with a bra, so slipping off my panties, I am now standing in the restroom naked. Pulling the shower curtain back, I step in behind my wife. Her eyes are closed and she has the water spraying across her face.

I take a step closer to my wife, and she gasps as soon as my hands come in contact with her hips. Pulling her naked back into my naked front. Pressing my breasts against her back, she leans her head back towards me. My hands making their way up to cup both of her breasts in my hands.

"Calliope…" is all she breaths out. But I won't let her stop me. I want her to feel how much I have been wanting her.

Taking my tongue, and kissing hard against her neck, I squeeze her breast in my hand, while the other hand moves down her body and find her core. The second I make contact with her, she surrenders completely. Melting into my body. Spinning around and taking my face in her hands I feel her tongue invade my mouth. Kissing me deep and hard. Not wasting any time, my hand returns to it's previous position and I press my wife's back against the wall. Our bodies as close as we possibly could be minus the baby factor.

Lifting Arizona's leg around my waist, I make room to position my fingers inside of her. I feel her walls tighten almost instantly around my penetrating fingers. My thumb makes contact with her clit, and my mouth moves from hers down her neck to her breast. With her nipple in my mouth, and my hand moving in and out of her core, she moans loudly. And when she starts to tighten her leg around me, I know she is close. "Baby, come for me. Come with me inside of you." I whisper against her ear, and that is all it takes. She squeezes her arms around my shoulders, and her entire body stiffens. I continue to stroke her clit, until she slowly jerks away. Letting me know that she can't handle any more contact at the moment.

Pressing our foreheads together, she looks me in my eyes and with so much devotion in her voice she says, "I love you so much Calliope. So, so much." And then she kisses me again.

"I love you too Arizona…"


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57 – SURPRISES X2

CALLIE'S POV

"Ok Cal. I'm going to just check things out real quick, and then we will get you some new pics of that baby of yours. Ok?" Addison says while positioning herself between my legs. Laying back on the exam table, I take a deep breath and Arizona takes me by the hand.

A few minutes later, Addison snaps her gloves off and tosses them in the trash. Rolling the sonogram machine over to the side of me, positioning the screen where only she can see it until she makes sure everything is ok, and also so we don't get an accidental glimpse at our baby's sex.

A few moments later, the rapid heartbeat meets our ears. Arizona and I smile at each other before turning to face Addison again.

"Everything is looking great. You have a little Spartan in there. A fighter. And you are right on track for being 7 months today. Good size, and a normal weight gain. A couple more months and you will get to meet this little one." She says with a smile of her own.

I look away from the screen, that currently has our little one sucking their thumb on the screen for us to see. "Look babe. They are sucking on their thumb. That's so cute." Arizona says with a smile that I adore.

I look from her face to the monitor, and then back to my wife.

"Arizona…." I say and she turns to look down at me.

"What is it babe?" she asks with a blank look on her face.

"Let's find out what it is. I mean, I know we said we were going to wait, but just imagine how fun it would be to know. We would start buying stuff and setting up the nursery. And I know you are dying to find out what shade of pastel paint you can use in there."

I was honestly expecting her to argue with me. To point out all the reasons we had for waiting, but I was completely shocked when she leaned down and kisses me softly on my lips.

"Are you sure? Because once we find out, that's that." She says. And I squeeze her hand in excitement.

"Yes! Yay! I'm so sure. Come on Addy. Tell us.. do we have footballs or ribbons in our future." I say unable to hold back my eagerness.

"You guys sure about this? Seriously? Because you can't shoot the messenger later." She says.

"Yes." Arizona and I say at the same time.

"Ok." Addison says as she turns the screen to face us. "Mommie's meet your future son."

The words took my breath away. The minute they left Addison's lips I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen. "Our son…" I hear Arizona whisper. Her hand tightening with my own inside of it. "Calliope… we're going to have a son." She says. Tears falling from her eyes that match my own.

Addison hits freeze on the screen and prints out a few photos. Handing them over to us, she walks around the other side of the table.

"I'll give you two a few minutes alone. Congratulations both of you." She says before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"Arizona. Look at him." I say looking down at the pictures in my hands. I cannot believe it. I am going to have a baby boy. This tiny human that has been kicking the ever loving crap out of my insides, is our future son.

"He's the cutest baby ever. I can already tell." Arizona says. Pulling her down into a kiss, I feel her tears mix with mine on our cheeks.

Sitting up from the exam table, Arizona hands me my pants, and I slip them on. "I might not miss being pregnant after this baby comes, but I will definitely miss these maternity pants. Talk about com-for-table." I say earning a laugh from my blonde.

"So how about that lunch you promised me?" I say while wiggling my eyebrows towards her.

"Let's go babe. We can beat the lunch crowd."

Taking me by my hand, Arizona leads us out of the room and towards the desk to make our next appointment. After we finish, we are making our way towards the entrance, when a nurse I recognize from Arizona's department a while back stops in front of us.

"Dr. Robbins', good morning." She says to us both, but not breaking eye contact with my wife. I look back and forth between the two of them and they both just stand there frozen. Waving my hand up and down in front of my wife's face, she finally snaps and looks at me.

"Goodmorning. I'm sorry, I don't know your name." I say to the nurse.

"Ashley. Ashley Denton. General Surgery. Wow, look at you. How far along are you?" she asks.

With a huge smile across my face, I rub my hand across my stomach and proudly say, "7 months today."

"That's wonderful. I bet the both of you are excited."

"_**Very**_." My wife says. Short and to the point. "If you will excuse us Nurse Denton, we were just on our way out." Arizona says in an unusually unfriendly voice causing me to look at her.

"Have a great day nurse." I offer an apologetic smile to the woman before Arizona starts to pull us out of the hospital lobby.

"Um, babe. What exactly what _that _all about?" I ask. "And don't say 'nothing' because I know you, and you radiate perkiness. And _that _was far from perky. More on the verge of rude actuall—"

"Calliope. Just don't. Ok? We can talk about it at lunch. But let's get you off your feet first."

I drop the subject for now, but after that little explanation, I will most definitely be bringing it up again at lunch.

After getting settled at our table, Arizona walks over to place our order at the counter. We love coming to this place, because they have to best toasted panini's and even though Arizona swears she doesn't like sandwiches, she always finishes every bite of hers.

"Here you go babe. Raspberry tea, and they even put fresh raspberries in it for you." She says with a smile.

"Thanks." Taking a big sip from my straw my eyes almost roll back into my head. "God that's good. I have been craving this non-stop for the last few days." I say before giving my wife a small kiss on her lips.

"Well I'm happy to help. I ordered the vegi pinini for us both, and a couple of parfaits. They said it should only be a couple of minutes."

"Ok, well why we wait, you can tell me what that was back there." I say gesturing over my shoulder as if I were pointing at the hospital. "I'm waiting… so the floor is yours."

Puffing her cheeks out, letting go of a long breath, she picks at the lid on her cup. Trying to figure out exactly how to say this. So now she definitely has my attention.

"Arizona? What is it? Seriously already."

"Ok, I am going to tell you, but you have to promise me that nobody will be injured over this. And you can't get all worked up and freaked out. Because then your BP is going to fly through the roof and we will end up at—"

"Arizona, stop rambling and spit it out." I say planning my finger over her lips. My wife has a horrible habit of rambling when she is nervous. She can go on and on for hours if I let her. And I have on occasion, just for my own entertainment.

"Ok. But first, I want to point out the fact that NOTHING happened. I did not do anything with her."

That caught me off guard. Yep. Didn't see that sentence coming for the life of me. Shaking my head back and forth with my eyes closed, almost in an attempt to shake the words around so they would make sense. I look back at my wife confused. "Explain." Is all I say.

"That nurse? Ashley? A very long time ago, she had asked me out to dinner. And I graciously declined. You and I had just started dating, and I blew her off. Turned her down, and never looked back. A few weeks after that she transferred to General, and I honestly haven't run into the woman since."

"That doesn't explain why you were so awkward when she spoke to us a few minutes ago Arizona."

"That's what I'm getting at babe. Let me finish. Please. But listen to everything before you go looking for her to break any bones." Arizona adds quickly.

"Continue…."

"Last night at work, I was on my way up to the cafeteria to get some coffee and I ran into her. I didn't think anything of it at the time, because everyone knows that we are married. And expecting a baby. So she had asked if we could catch up over coffee, and I mentioned that I was headed to grab some if she wanted to come with me. Nothing more."

"Uh huh. So you invited her to have coffee, and then?"

"Babe" Arizona says, reaching for my hand, but I remove it from the table and place it in my lap. Not really sure where this conversation is going, so I'll keep to myself for the time being.

"Callie. Listen to me. We had coffee, that's it. Then I went back to Peds to take my patient up for the CT. But when I was in CT she came in. She was sitting next to me, and I will admit she was too close and then Lexie came in and I left the room."

"There has to be much more to this story, because the way you looked at her in the lobby says so. So quit beating around the bush for the last time Arizona. Spit it the hell out."

"Ok. Fine. She tried to kiss me. But before she could, Lexie came in and we went our own directions. I went to an on call room to figure out exactly how to approach the woman, to let her know that I was not interested. So I went down to gen to find her, and when I did she was in the scrub room stocking. I told her that I wanted nothing to do with her on a personal level. That I was married. To you. And that I was.. am .. happily married. She thought I was playing hard to get or something, and she approached me again. I started to tell her to back up but before anything else could be said, Bailey came in and went all Nazi on her and me. And that's all. Nothing happened. Nothing babe."

I sat there silent for a few minutes. I have two options here. Option one, I walk out of this place, take a cab to the hospital, hunt down that nurse like the dog that she is, and break each one of the bones in her body. Then, make Arizona sleep on the couch until I decide that she has suffered long enough. Option two, I accept what my wife has just told me as truth, trust that she wouldn't hurt me that way, and just give that bitch dirty go-to-hell looks like a normal pist off wife would do to someone who hits on their spouse. I sit there for a moment, letting it all sink in. But before I can say anything, they call our number, and Arizona stands to get our food.

After she comes back over, she places my food in front of me. But I do not have much of an apatite now.

"Babe, please say something. And please eat _some _of your food." Arizona pleads with me.

"I want to say some not nice things to you, but I'm not going to. I am glad that you told me what happened. That does not mean that I do not want to walk away from you right now, and go find her and wrap my hands around her neck."

"Callie, I would never do anything to jeopardize us. I love you. And I love our son. No nurse, or any other woman would ever change how I feel about our family. Please don't be upset with me. I would have told you the second it happened, but I know you can't have more stress and I didn't want to take a chance of causing you or the baby any more pain."

I reach across the table and take Arizona by her hand. I may be pist off, but I know that what she said is true. I have no doubts about how she feels for me or our unborn son. And women are going to hit on her. She's beyond sexy, and I know that other people can see that as clearly as I can. But they can look all they want. They just better not touch. Because I won't be pregnant forever, and once I'm not, I'll have a list of ass' to kick.

"Arizona, I'm ok. We are ok. Now, let's drop this subject so we can enjoy our day. I know that it won't be long before I'm stuck in that house for another week, and the last thing I want to do is waste our time together being upset. Ok?"

"You promise you're not mad at me?" she asks with worry still in her voice.

I scoot my chair closer to her, and put my hand on the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss. A few minutes later, we pull away, both out of breath. Leaning my forehead against hers, I look her straight in the eyes.

"I promise."

_Just because I'm not mad at my wife doesn't mean that the little Nurse Denton has heard the last of this. I have every intention of making sure she knows how 'off limits' my wife is. And I will make sure that message is delivered to her loud and clear. My wife isn't the only person who can protect the things she loves. And that bitch messed with the wrong married woman…. _


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58 – THE HOME STRETCH

ARIZONA'S POV

"Ok, that should be the last piece. How does it look?" I ask my brother as I stand back and look at our accomplishment.

"Looks great. Now that we are finished with the crib, we still need to bring up the rest of the furniture that they delivered." Tim says. "But first, you owe me a beer."

Laughing at my brother, I pick up the few tools we had to use for the crib assembly, and lead him downstairs to the deck. It's a beautiful outside today, and I couldn't be happier. Calliope is two weeks from her due date, and due to the crazy schedules that we all have, we are just now getting to have her shower. Since she is on even more strict bed rest, we decided to bring the shower to her.

Stepping out on the deck, I see Yang on a ladder, and Meredith standing below her handing her the end of some light blue streamers. Lexie has our now 8 ½ month old niece, Callista, sitting in her little bouncer playing with toys. TJ is running across the yard in an effort to catch a butterfly. Walking over to the cooler, I pull out two beers. My mother and Mrs. Torres were working on the snack trays in the kitchen, while my father and Mr. Torres took up a conversation in the yard. Aria was on her way with the cake, and then she would jump in on helping with last minute details. Opening one for myself and handing the other to my brother. Owen, Derek, and Teddy are setting up tables and chairs around the deck and Callie is standing in the middle of them all directing traffic and supervising.

"Hey you." I say as I walk over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You excited?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I am beyond excited. Did you guys get the crib set up?" Callie asks.

Whipping out my cell phone, I show her the pic I took of the crib after it was completely assembled.

"Yep, ready to go. Just need a little boy to put inside of it." I say as I make myself level with her stomach. "You hear that little man, your mommies are so ready for you to get here." Placing a kiss on her stomach and standing back up, I hear Yang mumbling something.

"What was that Yang?" I ask looking towards her.

"Nothin' just the fact that we are all out here setting up 'princess barbie's baby shower, and you get to be inside with tools. I don't see how this is right. You're the husband or whatever, so you should technically be on this ladder, not me." The intern says.

"Oh Yang. I figured you were having a SUPER time, judging by the look on your face." I say before receiving a middle finger back in response.

"Ok, well I'm going to leave you guys to it. Tim and I are almost done, just need to take a few more things upstairs. And then I'll shower and get ready before everyone gets here. Is Addison going to make it in time?"

"Yes, she called Teddy a few minutes ago, and said that she was just scrubbing out of her surgery and would be over as soon as she could."

"Great. I'll get done as quick as I can." Placing one more kiss on my wife's cheek, I turn and head back inside with Tim on my heels.

Getting to work, we get all the new baby furniture into the freshly painted nursery. After taking one last look at the room, I smile. Callie hasn't been able to come up here to see how the room has been coming along, but I have taken pictures of anything we do so she can see it as well. We had settled on a smoky grey colored paint, with wide and skinny white stripes. It was a happy medium for the both of us. And the furniture was all a dark red wood color. Callie and I did make an outing after one of her check ups to go and pick out the baby furniture together. So she was happy about that at least.

Shutting the door behind me, I walk into our bedroom to get my clothes together for the shower. I am not the 'baby shower, bridal shower, any kid of shower', type of girl. I never got into it, and if this wasn't a shower for my wife, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. Watching a bunch of women play games about babies, or suffering through a baby bottle sucking contest, is not my idea of a good time. But again, since this is for Calliope, I'm going to slap on a smiley face and throw on a fake tiara so my wife knows I'm happy about this. Even if I hate it, Calliope doesn't have to know that. Right? I have already convinced myself that this little white lie won't cause any damage.

After a shower, and getting dressed, I make my way downstairs, just as Addison is walking in.

"Hey Addy. Glad you could make it. Everyone is out back. Come on." I say leading her towards the group. Walking around outside, saying hello to everyone and thanking them all for coming, I find Callie and see if she needs anything.

"Hey sexy, I was wondering if you were going to join me, or if you were going to hide out upstairs until the coast was clear." Callie says. Obviously knowing me well.

"I thought about it. But I decided that I couldn't miss this for anything." I play with a wink.

Looking around the room, I see that Miranda, Alex, the chief, Addison and Aria were all here. Smiling at the company we had, I look at my wife and she is literally glowing. I can see how insanely happy she is and I can't help but feel the same. All of our friends in one place, and countless nurses and other staff that have come to love Callie over the years make this shower a huge success.

"Well, lets get these games going." Lexie says pulling both of us towards the middle of the floor.

Game after game was played, some that only required Callie, some we were on a team for, and even one involving a balloon being shoved under my stomach, but when it was all over with , it was so worth it. Callie had a great day, and we got so many cool things for the baby.

Sitting in the middle of the den, on the floor with gifts spread across every inch of the room I toss the stack of cards onto the recliner next to me. Deciding that thank you cards could wait at least one more night, I make my way into the bed with my wife. She is sound asleep, snoring louder than normal, and I laugh to myself. Today really wore her out. And she didn't even ask for something sweet like she has been for the past month. Her night time cravings always seem to kick in the minute I am climbing into bed, and then there I go in search of a 24 hour convenience store. But tonight, I can easily tell that she won't be sending me anywhere. I won't be surprised if I find her in that exact position in the morning.

Laughing to myself, I pull my pj's on and head into the restroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Walking into our bedroom and shutting of the lamp next to Callie, I climb into the bed and snuggle up to my wife's back.

CALLIE'S POV

After begging my wife, I finally got her to agree to letting me ride into work with her this morning. She isn't scheduled today, but she had to come in and check on a patient. I wanted to get out of the house so badly, and after a few pouty faces, she agreed to let me come as long as I promised to sit in my office and wait. I did exactly that, until I started climbing the walls in boredom. What was supposed to be a quick 15 min check up has now lasted over an hour. So here I am, walking down the hall searching for Addison in hopes of grabbing a bite to eat. But so far, I have no luck in finding the red head. So I decide to head over to the cafeteria and get Arizona a coffee while I wait.

Walking into the cafeteria I am greeted by several staff. Everyone is so nice and share their excitement on the upcoming baby and a few people apologize for not making it to the shower. Smiling and making my way through the line, I catch a glimpse of the woman I have hoped to see. And I'm not referring to my wife, nor my best friend. Ashley Denton is sitting at a table looking down at her phone and I walk over towards her.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask causing the nurse to look up and notice who is speaking to her.

"Oh. Um, Dr. Robbins.. no, of course not. Have a seat." She says gesturing to the empty chair nervously.

"Great." I say with a fake smile plastered across my face. "I won't keep you long, because what I am about to say will be short and to the point." I begin.

The nurse looks at me with fear in her eyes. _Exactly how I want her to be. Afraid..very afraid._

"Oh ok." She stutters out.

"Look… Ashley..is it?"

She just nods and looks everywhere but at my face.

"I heard all about your little attempt to seduce my wife. And I just want to start by saying, I don't blame you." This makes the nurse snap her eyes towards me. With a very confused look on her face. But I am far from finished.

"Let me clarify. I do not blame you for being attracted to my wife. She is gorgeous after all. But she is also very unavailable. And when someone tries to put the moves on a married woman, that makes them extremely 'trashy' for lack of a better word. I do not like you. Not even a little bit. And that is sad, because I don't even know you. But what I do know about you, I do not like. And the fact that you tried to come between Arizona and I makes me want to do horrible things to you. Horrible..things.. But as I am obviously pregnant, and unable to injure you in the ways I would LOVE to, I am going to give you a fair warning and make sure you know how serious I am. If you approach my wife, in any way, I will hunt you down. Like a dog. I will find you, and they will not even be able to identify your body when I am finished. Stay away from my wife. She is not interested. Are we clear? I finish with a fake, fake smile.

"Crystal." She says while swallowing hard.

"Great!" I say cheerfully and stand. "Oh, and Nurse Denton… have a wonderful day." Turning to waddle my way out of the cafeteria I reach the doors and find my wife. With her arms crossed across her chest and with her feet spread apart. I know she witnessed the entire altercation with the nurse, but I just pretend that I don't notice.

"Hi honey. All done?" I ask. Avoiding her obvious curiosity.

With a small laugh, she uncrosses her arms, and takes my hand to lead us towards her office. "Yeah Calliope, I'm done. You ready to go? Or do you need to threaten someone else's life before we head out?"

"Nope. I'm good. Ready to go actually." I say entirely too bubbly.

"Ok, well I just need to grab my purse and we can head out. Did you want to pick anything up on our way home or are you ok?" She asks.

"I was hoping we could stop by and visit the kids before you cage me back up for the day."

"Callie, that is horrible. Don't even joke like that babe." Arizona laughs. "But ok, you call Lexie and make sure they are home and we can stop by. But not for long, you need to get those feet up."

"Yes Doctor Robbins." I say sarcastically. Pulling out my phone I call Lexie and she says that they are home and Tim just got it. And that we were more than welcome to come by. After telling her that we would be there within the hour, I hang up and let my wife know.

About 45 minutes later we are walking into Tim and Lexie's house. TJ comes running towards us, and wraps his arms around my large stomach first.

"Easy little guy" Tim says. "Auntie Callie has a baby in there."

"I'm fine." I say to Tim before leaning over and rustling my nephews blonde hair. "Hey you. How are you and your sister doing?"

"Auntie Callie, Auntie Zona, daddy and mommy got me a puppy!" the little boy says and I quickly look towards my wife. We had not heard TJ refer to Lexie as 'mommy' before so it caught us both off guard. But neither of us say anything and TJ quickly takes Arizona by her hand to go in search of his new puppy.

Once they are gone, I turn to Tim. "So he has really taken to Lexie obviously." I say with a laugh.

"I know. The whole 'mommy' thing is new. We didn't want to teach him to call her that, but we had decided that if he did it on his own, we wouldn't correct him. We have been trying to get Callista to say mommy, and he just kinda picked it up." Tim explains.

"Well I think that's great. So when are you going to marry that girl Timothy? She is already raising two kids with you." I say while giving my brother in law a slap on his arm.

"Actually, we are going to dinner Friday, and I plan to propose then." Tim says and I just smile.

"That's great Tim. Arizona already introduces Lexie as her sister in law, so atleast now she will be able to say it truthfully. Not to mention your mom will be over the moon too I'm sure."

"Yeah, I called mom last night and told her. Of course she gave me the 'it's about time' speech."

Tim and I both laugh and make our way into the living room. I see Arizona on the patio with TJ and a tiny brown puppy. Looking at the smile on my wife's face makes my heart melt. I can easily see her with our son and his puppy one day. Knowing we are going to have a little boy is amazing. Arizona didn't seem the least bit disappointed in the fact that it wasn't a girl after all. She said she only wants a healthy, happy baby and that none of the rest of it matters. And I agree.

"Hey Callie! I'm glad you guys could make it" Lexie says before rubbing my stomach.

That is another thing I am not going to miss about pregnancy. I feel like a damn magic lamp. Everyone rubs my stomach like they are waiting for a genie to pop out and grant them some amazing wish.

"Hi Lex. I'm glad we could come too. Arizona rarely lets me go anywhere other than to the hospital and back. I needed a change of scenery, and I wanted to see the kids. Speaking of, where's my little niece?" I ask.

Lexie makes her way to the nursery and carries out a half awake Callista.

"You didn't have to wake her Lex" I say reaching out to take the baby.

"Nonsense. You guys don't get to come over often, and I know she loves seeing her Auntie Callie."

Sitting on the couch with Callista on my knee, I listen to her babble away in her baby talk. Pointing towards the glass doors that show my wife and TJ on the other side playing with the puppy.

"pup" she gets out clearly. And I laugh, "Yes baby girl. That's right. 'puppy', can you say 'puppy' for me?

I start to stand so I can walk over and let her get a closer look, but when I start to stand I feel something.

"Whoa." I say as I sit back down quickly. And in no time Tim is kneeling in front of me.

"Cal? Are you alright? What is it?" he says.

"Take the baby." I say handing her to him, and rubbing my stomach. Taking a deep breath I tell him that I'm fine, but he isn't buying it. Tim looks towards the sliding doors and Arizona catches his facial expression. And quickly she is making her way inside, with TJ by the hand.

"Babe, you alright?" Arizona asks. But before I can answer, I feel another pain. Rubbing my stomach in an attempt to ease it, Arizona takes Tim's place in front of me.

"Calliope. Are you having contractions?" She asks, replacing my hands with her own.

"I.. I think so. I'm not sure." I say sucking in another breath.

"Tim, we gotta go. I'm going to take her in and have her checked out." Arizona says while she and Tim help me to my feet.

"Lexie, can you call Addison and let her know we are coming in?" My wife asks.

After receiving a quick yes from Lexie, we are in Arizona's car and headed back to the hospital. The way I feel right now, I am not even about to argue with my wife either. It may be 2 weeks from my due date, but the way this feels has even me a little nervous….


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59 – GAME TIME

ARIZONA'S POV

Walking inside of the ER doors, I am met by Addison. Lexie had called ahead and let her know that we were on our way, so she met me down here.

"Hey Arizona. Is she ok?" the redhead asks.

"She's in the car. I'm parked in the bay. I'll grab a wheelchair and meet you out there." I say before she heads out towards Callie.

Grabbing a chair, and rushing back outside I find Addison knelt down in front of Callie with the door to my car open.

"Here babe. Let's get you inside." I say before helping Addison take Callie from the car.

"I'm going to park the car and then I'll be right up, ok?" My wife just nods and Addison takes her inside.

After parking the car I make my way up the stairwell. I didn't have the patience to wait on the elevator, so I am getting my workout for the day as I run up three flights of stairs. Passing Alex on my way and only saying a quick "baby time" in passing.

"Good luck Robbins!" he yells as I open the doors to the L&D floor. Finding out what room my wife was in was pretty easy. Considering once the nurses saw the petrified look on my face they simply pointed in the direction of her room. Making my way inside, I find my wife changing into a hospital gown.

"Hey babe. I'm here. How are you feeling?" I ask nervously. I think at this point I am more nervous than my wife.

"I'm fine Arizona. We aren't even sure that this is the real deal yet. Calm down, ok?" she says in an attempt to calm my obvious panic. Just then Addison makes her way inside with a nurse on her tail. Slipping on some gloves, she instructs my wife to lay back on the exam table.

"I'm going to take a look and see if you are dilated at all Cal. Just try and relax" the red head tells my wife.

A few seconds later, Addison has her hand placed in between my wife's legs, and the look that crosses her face confirms what I already suspected.

"Well guys, looks like we will be meeting your son at some point today. You are dilated to a 3, so we are going to get you admitted and hook up the fetal monitor. Congratulations mommies." She says before removing her gloves and writing down her orders into Callie's chart.

"You're serious? This is really happening? Callie asks with fear lacing each word.

"Callie. You are going to be fine. Arizona and I will be with you every step of the way. Just focus on the fact that you will get to meet your beautiful baby boy at the end of this. I will keep you comfortable medically and it will be over before you know it. Ok?" Addison give my wife her best attempt at reassurance.

"Ok. Ok. You're right. I'm ready." Callie says trying to psych herself up.

"Well I'm glad you're ready, because ready or not he is on his way." Patting Callie on the knee, Addison makes her way out of the room. Stopping at the door she gestures for me to meet her in the hall.

"Babe, I'm going to talk to Addison real quick, you relax and I'll be right back." I say before placing a kiss on my wife's head and walking out of the room.

"Addison, what's up?" I ask. Not sure why she would call me into the hall to discuss something away from my wife.

"Everything is ok. I am a little concerned with the babies position. He's a little turned, but he should straighten out during the process. But in the even that he doesn't, we may have to take Callie in for a c-section. I don't see a reason to worry her yet, but I did want to give you a heads up."

The thought of Callie having to go through that makes my stomach knot up. I know how badly she wants to have a natural birth. It's all she has talked about since we began discussing the idea of having kids. But I know that we need to do whatever is best for both of their well being.

"Ok. I won't mention it to her yet. I don't want to add any more stress to her at this point. Thank you Addy."

After taking a deep breath, I had back inside with my wife.

"Honey, I'm going to call our parents and Tim ok? I know they will want to make arrangements to be here" I say.

"Ok babe. Arizona…."

I look up from my phone to meet the gaze of my wife. "What is it Calliope?" I ask, setting my phone down and sitting next to her on the little table.

"We are going to have a baby today… I can't believe it. We are going to be parents." She says with teary eyes.

"We are. And you are going to do great. I know it. You're the toughest person I know. And soon, we will have our family. The three of us will be together." I say while rubbing her cheek. "I love you so much Calliope. More than you will ever know. And what you are doing for us… having this baby… is something I will never be able to thank you enough for. You are giving me the greatest gift that anyone could possibly give another person. You're amazing."

"We did this together Arizona. You gave me a family. Because without you, I wouldn't have done this. You gave me a family. And I love you too. So much." Callie says before we share a soft, and loving kiss.

We pull away when the nurse comes in with the wheelchair. "Doctors, I need to move you to a delivery room. If you could have a seat here, we will get you moved and set up." The nurse says.

"It's showtime." Callie says before taking a seat in the chair.

I laugh and then begin following my wife towards her new room. Pressing the phone number to my parents as we walk.

A couple of rings later, I hear my mothers voice on the other end of the line. "Hello" she says.

"Hi mama. It's me."

"Oh hello dear. I'm surprised to hear from you so early. You never call us before 7", my mom says.

"Well mama, I was calling to let you know that your grandson will be here soon. Callie is in labor. We just got her admitted here at work." I say proudly.

"Oh my goodness. Arizona that is so exciting. Is she ok? Do you need anything? Daniel!" my mom says before yelling to my father. "Callie is in labor!"

"Mama, I have to go. I still need to call Calliope's parents, but I will be in touch ok?" I say to my now overly excited mother.

"Ok dear. I will have my cell phone with me. We are going to check into flights, but you keep us posted young lady."

"Yes ma'am. I will."

"And Zona… congratulations honey. You are going to be a mommy!"

"Thanks mama. I'll talk to you soon. I love you, bye."

"We love you too. Bye bye."

Letting out a deep breath, I look in my contacts for the Torres' residence. I know that Callie and her parents have come a long way, but I still get nervous anytime I have to speak to them directly.

Rosia, their maid, answers the phone and places me on hold while she gets Mr. Torres.

"Dr. Robbins, it's a pleasure. How are you?" he asks. Always so polite and professional sounding.

"Mr. Torres, I'm good. Thanks for asking. But I was calling about Calliope actually."

"Okay. Is everything alright? Calliope is ok?" he asks.

"Yes sir. She is ok. We are at the hospital, and she was just admitted. She is in labor and she wanted me to let you and Mrs. Torres know in case you wanted to schedule a flight out here to Seattle."

"I appreciate you calling to let us know. My wife is out of town until tomorrow morning for business, but I will get in contact with her. I'll have the jet ready to take us to seattle first thing tomorrow. Will you give Calliope our love and let her know that we will be there as quickly as we can."

"Yes sir, I certainly will. Calliope or myself will give you a call after the baby is here. We will see you tomorrow." I say.

"Thank you Arizona. Take care of my baby girl. See you tomorrow. Goodbye." He says before hanging up the phone.

After talking to Mr. Torres, I make the final call to my brother and promise to keep him updated on Callie's progress, and then walk into the room with my wife. She is now hooked up to the fetal monitor and has an iv inserted in her hand.

"Hey you. How are we doing in here?" I wink at my wife.

"Oh, having a blast of course." She says sarcastically.

"I'm sure they will be in with the good drugs soon babe." I play.

"Did you get ahold of our parents?" she asks.

"Yes babe. My parents are looking for a flight as we speak, and your parents will be here as early as they can tomorrow. Tim and Lexie are on standby also."

"Ok great. How are you holding up?" My wife asks, taking my hand.

"Calliope, I'm not the one about to give birth to a baby. I'm ok." I say, even if I am scared shitless.

"Arizona, don't play tough girl with me. I know better." Callie says.

"Ok, I'm a nervous wreck, but I will hold it together. As long as you are ok, I'm ok."

"I'm fine babe. I'm eager to get this little boy out. But other than that, I'm good. We are good."

"Is there anything I can do for you? Just say the word Calliope."

"Well there is one thing you could do…" she says while pulling me towards her. "You can kiss me…"

"I can definitely do that." I whisper before I feel my wife's tongue softly explore my mouth. We are caught up in our own little world, when the door swings open and Addison makes an appearance.

"This is exactly what got the two of you in here in the first place. Back away from the patient Arizona." Addison says to the two of us.

"You always walk in at the wrong time Addison Montgomery. You are no FUN." Callie says.

"Well I am glad to see that you are in such great spirits. Because by the looks of things, it's about to get a whole lot less 'fun' for you." She says while looking at the print out from the monitor.

And as if on cue, Callie sucks in a breath and holds her stomach. A strong contraction hitting her. I take her by the hand and she squeezes it until the contraction runs its course.

"Like I said…" Addison adds.

"Cal, if you want the epidural, I can go ahead and order it. If you wait too long, then there will come a point in time where it will be too late."

"Oh I want the epidural. I definitely want the epidural." Callie says with her eyes wide and shaking her head 'yes'.

Laughing, Addison agrees to order it and is quickly gone again. But as she opens the door to leave, Christina Yang comes barging in.

"So I heard you were ready to spit that kid out." She says in her usual dry tone of voice.

"Well hello to you too Christina." Callie says.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to come see if you had the kid yet, or if you were close to murdering Roller girl."

"I appreciate you coming to check on me Christina. But no. No baby yet. You will meet him soon though." Callie tells her. Even if Christina shows stone cold demeanor to everyone, Callie has seen the softer side of the intern. I have never seen it, but Callie assures me that it does exist.

"Alright, well just page me once it's all cleaned up and presentable. I don't need to see the disgusting side of this deal." And then the woman leaves the room.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I look to my wife. "The friendship you have with that woman will never be understood by me babe. Never."

"I know. But she isn't really as hard as she seems. Just wait until she see's this little guy. She won't be able to resist the adorableness". Callie says with certainty.

But the joking comes to a stop as soon as a contraction hits my wife. I try to offer my hand, but she just slaps it away before taking hold of the bed rail. "Mother fuc—" she says through gritted teeth.

"Son of a bitch." Callie says with her eyes shut tight. "Arizona… find…the…anesthesiologist and have him bring my drugs…. And H-u-r-r-y!"

Without saying a word, I nod, and jerk the door to the room open, and disappear down the hall in search of said anesthesiologist. If people want to survive the delivery of my son, they better get some drugs in my wife. Because a woman with the strength to break human bones with her bare hands, is not someone that you want to mess with…. And right now… the person that has possessed my wife is not in any mood to put up with anything. And frankly I am scared of her. _Drugs… must..find..drugs… _


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60 – BABY BOY ROBBINS

ARIZONA'S POV

"You are the cutest baby I have ever seen. Do you know that? And your mommy has seen a lot of baby's before. And you are by far the cutest. And you have the best mama in the whole wide world. Yes you do. She is the best. Just wait and see. You will fall head over heal's in love with her, just like I did. I know she is already head over heal's in love with you. That's for sure." I whisper to the sleeping baby boy in my arms. His little hand holding tightly around my index finger. Looking up from my son, I see my wife sleeping soundly in her bed. She is completely worn out from the delivery. I can't get over the pride I feel at this moment. I have a perfectly healthy baby boy in my arms, and a beautiful and amazing wife fast asleep 5 feet away from me. I can't imagine life being any better than it is in this moment. I have a family. A wife… a son.. Two things I never imagined having 5 years ago. But I have them. And I wouldn't trade this for the world.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm going to kill you for this Arizona! This is your fault. It's all your faul—" Callie screams while Addison positions herself in front of her. _

"_Ok Cal, on your next contraction, I want you to push for me. As hard as you can." Addison instructs my very pist off wife._

"_You can do this babe. You can. You are almost there." I cheer her on while receiving the ugliest looks I have ever seen from the latina._

"_Ok, here we go. Push down, as hard as you can Callie." Addison says as Callie grabs ahold of the bed rails on either side of her._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screams as she reaches the end of the first big push._

"_Ok, good. You're doing great. A few more big pushes and we will have his head out. Breathe in through your mouth, and out through your nose. Get ready, here comes the next contraction."_

_After another big push, Callie collapses back on the bed and takes several deep breaths. Rubbing her head with my hand, I just stand silent. At this point, anything I say is the wrong thing, so silence is better. She can physically see that I am here to support her, but my words aren't necessary. __**That**__ is obvious._

_Addison tells my wife to push once again, and this time Callie really bears down and pushes with all her strength. _

"_Ok Cal, that's it. One more push, take a quick breath and push again. There you go..keep pushing… keep pushing… I see his head." Addison encourages my wife._

_I look over her knees and I see the light brown hair on the top of my sons head. "Oh my God Callie, I can see him" I say with a huge smile._

"_Deep breath…. Now push… push push push… Ok the head is out." Addison says, and I can make out every detail of my sons face. "One more big push and he will be here Callie. Once she shoulders are out, you're done. So one more for me."_

_After the last push, Callie falls back onto the bed once again. Sweat covering her face, and her eyes shut tight. Trying to calm her breathing, she opens her eyes just as Addison places our son across her chest. Wrapped in a surgical towel, he lets out a loud cry. Callie and I both instantly letting the tears fall. _

"_He's beautiful" Callie says. Holding him against her chest she kisses the top of his head. _

"_He is. He looks just like you Calliope". I whisper, leaning my head against my wife and touching my son's angelic face. _

"_I'm just about finished here Cal." Addison says from the foot of the table. But my wife doesn't even seem to notice. She is just as consumed in our son as I am. _

"_So, what is this little man's name? Or are we going to call him 'baby boy robbins' forever?" Addison asks as she stands at the opposite side of my wife's bed._

_Callie looks up at me and nods, letting me know that I can announce his name now. We have managed to keep that part a secret from our family and friends. Wanting to wait until he was born to introduce him to everyone by his name. _

"_Haden Bryce Robbins, meet your Godmother, Addison", I say to my son before looking up at the grinning woman next to me._

"_His godmother?" She asks with a huge smile._

"_Yes… if you will accept the title. We want you and Teddy to be his Godparents." Callie says to her best friend. _

"_Of course. I am honored guys. Awe look at him. He's such a cutie already." Addison says rubbing his little cheeks. "We need to take him over to the incubator and get his vitals. After we get him cleaned up we will hand him back over. But in the meantime, I want you to rest. You just put your body through a big shock, and it needs to re-energize. You have a lot of sleepless nights ahead of you, so take advantage of the break while you can." _

_After we both place a kiss on our son, the nurse takes him to get him all cleaned up. Looking down at my wife, I place a kiss on her lips. "I'm so proud of you Calliope. You did so good babe." I say with pride just pouring out of me._

"_I love you." She whispers while trying to fight off the exhaustion that is obvious. _

"_Babe, go to sleep. I will stay with Haden the entire time. I promise. And we will be here when you wake up. Rest." I say. But it doesn't take much convincing as she is past exhausted. She nods her head, and I pull the covers up as she drifts off to sleep. I cannot imagine how tired she must be after what she went through. She is by far a stronger woman that I am. Because that is something I would never be able to do. _

_Walking over to the warmer, I see my son sound asleep. The heat from the overhead lamps keeping him warm, and being swaddled in the blanket has made him happy as well. The nurse writes something down in the chart next to him, and exits the room. Leaving me alone with my two loves. Looking over at my shoulder I see my wife sleeping soundly, and I look back to my son. Taking his little hand in my fingers, I carefully count all ten fingers, before pulling his feet out and counting ten little toes. I grab my iphone from my pocket and snap a photo of my pride and joy, and quickly send out a group MMS to my parents, my in-laws, our siblings, and then our close circle of friends. Titling the photo "Haden Bryce Robbins" I add his measurments in as the body of the text. Hitting send, I place the phone back in my pocket and pick up my son. Taking a seat in the rocking chair next to my wife's bed, I cradle him in my arms and rock back and forth. _

"_You are the cutest baby I have ever seen" I begin…_

_*End of Flashback*_

CALLIE'S POV

Waking up to the sight before me is quite possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I have spent hour after hour imagining what it would be like to witness Arizona holding our baby. But regardless of how many times I did that, I wasn't prepared for the amount of happiness it would bring me. She has our son wrapped in her arms and is whispering softly to him. Rocking back and forth while speaking in almost a singing tone. I lay here silent, just taking it all in. I know if I speak, it would ruin the moment she is having with him. A few moments pass, before I am met with the electric blue eyes I fell in love with.

"Hey you." She says to me, her dimples out on full display. "Look baby boy.. mama is awake. Let's go say hi to her." She says looking down at the sweet boy in her arms. Standing and making her way over to me I scoot up in the bed to a sitting position. Patting the space on the bed next to me, I am joined by my wife and our son. Reaching out to accept him from Arizona, I smile at him while watching him open his eyes. Blinking rapidly as if he was trying to focus on everything around him.

"Hello there baby boy. Did you have a good time with mommy? Stealing all her hugs and kisses away from me already, are you?" I say softly. And quickly I see his little forehead wrinkle followed by a high pitched cry. "Oh, somebody must be hungry." I say, positioning my son to nurse him.

"Let me get you a blanket babe. In case someone walks in you can be covered." Arizona says before standing to grab a receiving blanket from the warmer.

Covering my chest and my son, I look down and watch him nurse for the first time. His eyes are closed, and he latches on perfectly.

"That is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed." Arizona says standing in the room facing me.

"That's exactly what I thought when I woke up and saw you holding him. You are going to be the best mommy in this world." I wink to my wife.

"I don't know about that. I have some pretty stiff competition." She says back to me.

"Come sit with us. I want you to be part of this too." Waving her over to sit with us again.

Arizona sits down, wrapping one arm around my shoulder, and the other is laying across our son's chest. Our heads leaning against eachother, just watching our baby nurse quietly.

"I can't believe he is here. It's so surreal. I have never loved anything so fiercely in my life. Other than you of course." Arizona says. "It's just crazy to me. That it's even possible to love someone this much only after a few hours. How can that be?"

"I know what you mean. It's impossible not to love him. He's perfect. In every way. Just like you are." I say looking into her eyes. "You, Haden….me… we are perfect." I whisper. Closing my eyes as I feel my wife's soft lips brush against mine.

After a soft kiss from my wife, we return to watching our son. There is a soft knock at the door, and Arizona stands to go see who it is. Opening the door to allow our visitors inside, I see several smiling faces. Miranda, Derek, Meredith, Lexie, Owen, Christina, The Chief, Teddy and Addison come walking in. Several different arrangements of flowers, some with big blue balloons attatched saying "It's A boy" written on them are placed on the window seal. Soft "Oooh's an Ahh's" are said as they see the baby in my arms.

Teddy is the first to step forwards and hold the fed and happy baby boy. Everyone smiling and waiting patiently for their turn.

Arizona steps over to Lexie and asks if she had called Tim yet, and Lexie said that he should be by soon to meet his nephew. Arizona steps over to me and quietly lets me know that she is going to step out to call our parents before she walks out of the room.

"You did good Cal. You and roller girl make some cute babies." Christina says while looking over Teddy's shoulder.

"Thanks" I laugh. Knowing that is as close to a compliment that we will get out of her.

Everyone takes a turn holding Haden, and slowly make their way one or two at a time from my room. Addison insisting on them only keeping their visits short so I have time to rest. Before long, it is only myself and my baby boy.

"Hello there handsome." I smile at the wide eyed infant. "That was exciting huh? You just met our crazy little family. Yep. They are all going to play a big part in your life. I know that might not seem like a big deal to you right now, but one day it will. You'll be able to perform an appendectomy by the time your 4, I'm sure of it." I laugh at myself. Because the sad thing is, my child's first words will probably be something like 'scalpel' instead of 'mommy or mama'. "But no matter what you decide to be when you grow up, your mommy and I will support you. You are going to have so much love in your life, you won't know what to do with it all. And you are a really lucky baby… you want to know why? Because most kids only have one mommy, but you? You get to have two. And two mommies is awesome. You get double the hugs and double the kisses every night. And your mommy gives the best kisses in this world. I know that for a fact." Leaning down and placing a kiss on the now sleeping baby, I look up as my wife makes her way into the room.

"Ok, my parents found a flight, but they can't be here until late tonight. So they are going to get a hotel and come by first thing in the morning. You're parents will be here this afternoon, but agreed to check in to a hotel as well, and let you rest. I figured that they can all go 'crazy grandparents' tomorrow after you get more sleep." Arizona says.

"Sounds good. I could definitely use a little nap right now. I don't know if it's the meds or what, but I feel like I haven't slept at all." I say before a yawn slips out.

"Cal, you just went through a lot. Some of it is the medicine, yes, but you haven't slept that well in the past couple of months. Let me take Haden, and you sleep." Arizona says taking him from my arms.

"You need sleep too Arizona. When are you going to get any rest?" I ask, concerned for my wife as well.

"Once our mothers are here, I'm sure we won't get a chance to hold our child. So I will find a chair and sleep then. But until then, it's my job to make sure you are taken care of. So sleep." She says with a wink.

I smile at my wife and son once more, before getting comfortable and finding sleep. I know that my baby is in perfect hands right now and it makes it that much easier for me to drift off. Knowing that when I wake up I'll have two beautiful faces to look at..


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61 – GRANDPARENTS GONE WILD

ARIZONA'S POV

Our first night with Haden was an experience. I think I have managed to grab 2 hours of sleep if you add all the power naps together. But the important thing is that Callie was able to sleep well. I managed to handle the baby throughout the night. The diaper changes, and the simple awake time. Only having to disturb my wife for feedings. I offered to try him on formula, but my wife insisted that I better wake her up so he could nurse. We had agreed to breastfeed Haden unless he flat refused. And so far he is more than happy with his mama's milk. After each feeding, he would fall back to sleep just as quickly as Callie would. I would hold him a little longer than necessary until I was sure he was sound asleep before placing him in the bedside bassinette.

They just came and took Haden for his bath, and Callie is picking at her tray of food. She is not impressed with the food in the least. Being a vegetarian isn't easy at times, and when you are forced to eat hospital vegetarian food, it's terrible. Pushing her tray back, she only takes the bottle of water from it.

"Calliope, you have to eat something babe. You need all the energy you can get." I try my best at convincing her to eat.

"Arizona, would you eat that crap? Honestly?" she looks at me with the Torres glare.

"Ok, probably not. You're right. How about I get Tim to bring you something from the deli then? I am sure he wouldn't mind." I offer and receive a big smile. Knowing I had hit the nail on the head, I text my brother. "He said he will drop something off for you babe."

"Thank you. I just can't eat that." She says shaking her head with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ok, well, let me get rid of this tray then. We need to talk about something real quick." I say to my wife.

"Um, what do we need to talk about exactly?" Callie asks as I dump the contents of the tray into the trash and turn back towards her.

"Well, it's about Haden actually. Nothing bad, it's just something we haven't discussed."

"Ok. Like?"

"Well, considering the fact that we had a boy, Addison asked if we were going to have him circumcised. And I am not partial either way. So I thought I would let you make that decision. But they need to do it today if we are going to do it at all." I say to my wife.

"I hate the idea of him having to feel any type of pain. He is only a day old Arizona." She says sadly.

"I know. Me too. And I am all for whatever you decide. But we need to decide."

"We need to do it. I think anyway. I don't want him to grow up and ask us why we didn't do it." Callie says, trying to justify her decision to me.

"Babe, ok. So we do it. No big deal. Addison assured me that it would be super quick, and he won't even remember it."

"Alright. But tell them to bring him right to us afterwards. I want to be able to comfort him when its over."

"Ok honey. I'll be right back." I tell my wife before making my way out of the room. After I find the nurse, and let her know what we have decided and gave her specific instructions to bring him to our room afterwards, I hear the almost screams of joy coming towards me. "Oh boy" I say under my breath before turning around and coming face to face with 4 overly excited grandparents. So much for peace and quiet I think to myself.

"Mom, dad… Hi." I say as my parents wrap me in a big hug. Then I say hello's to my in-laws. And to my surprise, they both give me a hug as well.

"Congratulations Arizona." Mr. Torres says to me. "How are my daughter and grandson doing today?"

"They are doing great. Calliope is in the room, waiting for my brother to bring her lunch. And they just took Haden for his little procedure." I say, avoiding the possible glares from my father and father in law.

"What procedure?" my mom asks clueless.

I just clear my throat, and a small "umm" comes from my lips before the light bulb appears above my mothers head. "Oh. THAT procedure. Got it." My mom says after realizing what I was referring to.

"But you guys can come see Callie. She will be happy that you are all here. Follow me." I say leading the 4 parental units to my wife's room.

Pushing the door open, I make a serious face, and my eyes are wide where only my wife can see, "Honey, our parents are here. Awesome right?" I say with a fake smile that has my lips completely covering my teeth.

Callie laughs and looks towards our parents saying her hello's. My mother, being the overly affectionate one, wraps Callie in a huge hug. And I swear she is crying. "We are so proud of you. Arizona sent us a photo and he is absolutely precious dear."

Pulling my mom back from my wife I pat her on the back and make room for Callie's parents to hug their daughter. They exchange their best wishes and tell her how proud they are and I turn to face my parents.

"Daddy, thank you for coming." I tell my father as he pulls me in for a hug of his own.

"We wouldn't miss it. How is my newest grandson doing?" he asks.

"He's wonderful dad. He's perfect. You are going to be amazed at how adorable he is when you see him." I say proudly.

I step back and let our parents visit with my wife. Our mothers asking different questions about the delivery, while our fathers make small talk. My brother makes his way inside holding a brown paper bag in his hands. "I brought lunch" he says proud of himself for his contribution. I laugh and thank him before handing the food to my wife.

Thankfully my mother turns her attention to my brother and gives my wife a break. Allowing her to eat. But the focus of everyone's attention quickly shifted to the nurse that came walking in pushing my son in the bassinet. I didn't even attempt to walk over, because all the grandparents, plus Tim, swarmed the baby. My mother picked him up first, and had Tim take a photo of her and my dad with Haden. I walked over and sat next to my wife, accepting a bite of her pinini, while we watched the scene unfold. Offering smiles every time one of them turned to face us while holding him.

Roughly 30 minutes pass with our son being passed like a game of hot potato and he lets out a squeal. Callie looks to me, and I nod. Standing and walking over to my brother, who is currently holding him I take him into my arms and walk over to my wife. "You're just a hungry baby boy, here, lets give you to mama so you can eat." I say to the wide brown eyes looking up at me.

My mom quickly notices the need for us to have a few moments alone, and suggests that they all head down to grab some food from the cafeteria. I send her a smile, to thank her and when the last person clears the doorway, I shut the door and lean against it.

"Wow." I say and my wife laughs. Understanding exactly what I mean. "I vote that the next time we do this, we wait until we are home for at least a week before we call them."

"Agreed." Callie says. "Come over here…" tilting her head to the side to wave me over, I smile and do just as she asked.

Sitting on the bed, enjoying our time alone watching our son is the highlight of my day. It is nice to see our parents and our friends.. but being alone, just the 3 of us is so much better. And once again, our little bit of heaven is interrupted when Addison come walking in, looking down at a chart.

"Oh I'm sorry guys. I know you probably want to be alone. So I will make this quick. I just need to go over your discharge papers, and then after lunch you will be free to take this little guy home." She says smiling down at her Godson.

"So everything is good to go? Two healthy patients?" I ask, already knowing the answer. I mean I do know how to read vital signs, but still playing the happy 'patients spouse'.

"Yep. Two healthy patients. Just make sure you try to keep him as dry as possible. There is a prescription for some ointment that you need to apply when you change his diaper, and watch for any excessive swelling or bleeding. He might be a little sore, but nothing too uncomfortable. And if you guys have any questions, you know you can call me."

"Thanks Addy. For everything. It means a lot to us both." Callie says to her best friend.

"It is my pleasure. You just take care of my Godson and get settled at home. Teddy and I will come by in a couple of days and see how you are doing. Other than that, I'll see you in two weeks for a check up. Goodluck mommies." And with that, she is gone.

"Babe, will you be ok if I run home to get his bag and the car seat? I promise I won't be gone long." I ask my wife.

"We will be fine Arizona. Just go get our stuff so you can take us home." Callie tells me.

"Okay, I will be back before you know it. And don't let our parents drive you crazy. Be back soon. I love you. Both of you." I say before kissing my wife on the lips, and my son on his little beanie covered head.

CALLIE'S POV

The quiet time alone with my son didn't last long once again. Soon my parents as well as Arizona's made their way back into the room.

"Where did Zona go?" Barbara asks me while looking around the room.

"She went to the house really quick to grab our stuff and the car seat. We were at Tim's when I went into labor, so we didn't have the stuff with us."

"Oh ok. How are you feeling? Can we get you anything? She asks.

"I'm ok. Just ready to go home. Arizona didn't get much sleep last night, and I know she needs to get some rest in our bed. She refuses to sleep in these chairs, and cut me off before I could even suggest her finding an empty on-call room to sleep in."

"She's going to be a protective one. Just like her father, and Tim. So you might as well accept that one. I had to."

"Oh I have. She can be very stubborn when she wants to be."

Much longer than I would have liked, my wife finally makes her way back into the room. Diaper bag in hand, and a change of clothes for me as well. Giving her a 'help me' look, she is quick to act.

"Okay. We love love love you guys, and it is so awesome that you were all able to come to see Haden today, but right now, I need to get my little family dressed and home. So if you guys wouldn't mind, I'm going to have to ask everyone to head out. We would love for you guys to come by the house tomorrow afternoon or something. We just need to get home and settled so you guys can come visit." Arizona says, standing strong towards our parents. And I think it's very hot.

All 4 parents look back and forth between themselves and my wife and I. Quickly shuffling around the room, they say their goodbyes and sneak in a few baby kisses and before I know it, the room is empty.

"Wow babe. That was impressive. And very hot. Taking charge like that. I like it." I wink to my wife.

"I didn't miss the look of terror on your face when I walked in Callie. I knew they would be driving you insane while I was gone. And I am happy to help. Now, let me get Haden changed and you can get dressed as well. I brought you your college hoodie, and some yoga pants. I figured you would want to be comfy riding home. And for you little man, you get to wear this adorable onesie set that your Godmothers bought for you." My wife says with a huge smile.

After walking out of the restroom, changed and ready to head home, I see my wife laying on her side across the bed, with Haden on his back. His little legs stretching out and his arms extended above his head. And I do not fail to notice his outfit. A dark blue, long sleeved onesie with little matching pants and booties. But across the stomach it says, "I heart my mommies" with a red heart in the middle of the words.

"Seriously Arizona? That is what you picked for him to wear home? I say with a laugh.

"What? It's like our own little mini-billboard. He loves his mommies, so it's not false advertising." She says with a serious face.

Laughing at my wife's ridiculous explanation, I pick up our son and place him in the car seat. Securing his straps, Arizona calls for the nurse to let her know we are ready to go. Once I am seated in the wheelchair that my wife and Addison insisted I ride out in, I hold the diaper bag in my lap and look over at my wife carrying Haden inside his car seat.

"Ready to go home?" My wife asks me as she opens the door to our car after strapping the car seat into place.

"More than you know babe. More than you know. Let's go home." I say looking at my little family. Two days ago the thought of walking into that house was horrific. I hated being stuck there. Pregnant and miserable. But now… going home with my wife and my son is the best idea ever.


	62. Chapter 62

AN – Hey guys. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. This is the last post for today, unless I get a chance to post one more later tonight. I have to take a break and get some housework done before GREY'S SEASON 9 starts. Here is Texas it comes on at 8, so I only have a little time to get stuff done. I hope everyone is excited about the premier. I know I am. My wife and I are having some friends over to watch together. Now, onto the story. Their first night home with the baby. After this chapter, I'm going to skip ahead a couple of months or so, because the day to day lives of a newborn baby are all pretty much the same on repeat and that can get pretty boring to write about. So, welcome home Haden Robbins…..

CHAPTER 62 – FIRST NIGHT HOME

ARIZONA'S POV

Round #1-1:12….am…. that is what time it is right now. And I open my eyes and look over to see Callie sound asleep. How can she sleep through that sound? Isn't there some kind of built in alarm clock when you have a baby that causes you to wake up the second your baby cries? I thought there was, but obviously I'm very wrong.

Climbing out of bed, I walk over to Haden's basinet and pick up the screaming infant. "Hey little man. Shhh, it's ok. Mommy's here." I say trying to calm him down. "Let's go in the kitchen and fix you a bottle. Shh shh shh, let's let mama get some sleep." I say to the wailing baby in my arms. After we got home from the hospital, Callie pumped several bottles worth of formula after we agreed that I wanted to be able to take shifts with him during the night so she could sleep. But right about now, my body is telling me that I am almost out of juice. I need to sleep to re-charge my battery. But my son has no concept of time, nor sleep, so I push aside my own greediness and warm his bottle. As soon as the nipple is placed in his mouth, silence takes over the house.

Bottle drained, diaper changed, rocking complete…. I lay my son back into his basinet after making sure he is swaddled tight. Climbing back into our bed, I see that my wife hasn't moved an inch. Yeah, I'm jealous…

Round #2- 3:26…am… This can't be real. It's been two hours, roughly. But there I go once again, in a zombie like state. Screaming baby in my arms, and yet another bottle being made. How I managed to pick him up, walk to the kitchen, open the fridge, make a bottle, warm it, and sit down in this rocking chair with my eyes closed is beyond my comprehension. I am never going to survive this. Rocking my son, is almost rocking myself back to sleep. Shaking the sleep from my head, I manage to burp him, change yet another diaper, re-swaddle, and then rock a now happy newborn back to sleep a second time. The walk from the basinet to our bed is maybe 10 steps, but at this point it felt as if it were 8 miles between the two. Plopping myself down face first into my pillow I once again look at my wife. Still snoring. Soooo jealous.

Round #3- 5:45…am.. Nooooooooo, I wimper into my pillow. Need…sleep…badly… I say without removing my face from it's position. I start to kick the covers off of my legs, and I suddenly feel a hand on my hip, followed by a whisper from my wife. "I got him babe. You sleep." 6 words never sounded so good. Curling up with a pillow, I do not even hear Callie take Haden from his basinet and walk out of the room. I am down for the count.

CALLIE'S POV

"Have you been giving your mommy a hard time tonight? Huh?" I whisper to my son as he nurses against me. Leaning back into the cushion of the couch, I place my feet up on the coffee table and close my eyes.

Soon I feel his actions still, and I look down to see him sound asleep. Even though I hated to move him, I lifted him to my shoulder and finally receive a loud 'burp'. Pulling a diaper off the table next to me, noticing that this is where Arizona has been bringing him, I change his diaper and stand up. Walking into our bedroom, swaying my body from side to side, it takes no time before he is in a deep sleep. Laying him back down, I join my wife in bed. Placing a kiss on the side of her face, I cover back up and let my body relax.

Opening my eyes after feeling the sun shining into the room I quickly look towards the basinet and find it empty. Climbing out of bed to go in search of my little family, I stop quickly once I catch sight of them. Arizona has her iphone on the dock and the music is quietly playing. She has Haden against her chest and she is swaying back and forth to the music. Singing to him with her cheek pressed against his head. Leaning against the door frame, I just enjoy the view.

Joshua Radin's voice fills the room while my wife's voice joins in on singing the song…

"Baby you… you got what I need…"  
"Baby you… you got my sunshine…"

Arizona dances slowly while turning with our son and giving me clear view of his little face.

"Baby you…. You got what I need…. Babyyyy you.. you got my sunshine…  
"When I see you, it's a beautiful world.. but when your gone… I want you in my arms…"

Hadens little cheek is squished up towards his eye, his mouth wide open, and he has drool running out of his mouth onto my wife's chest. Arizona wearing a small spaghetti strapped pink top, and her grey boy shorts makes for a beautiful sight in itself. But throw a cute baby, like the one in her arms into the mix, and it's breathtaking.

"I'm telling you the last time…. Baby you…. You got what I need….. Babyyyyy you, you got my sunshine"

Making my way over to the two loves of my life, I wrap my arms around Arizona and kiss her shoulder.

"Hey you… why didn't you wake me?" I ask while stepping into rhythm with the blone.

"We wanted to let you sleep. And besides, he was a little fussy, so we decided to dance it out. Can't start him too young ya know." She says with a smile.

Stealing a kiss from my wife, I head into the kitchen to start working on breakfast. Considering she let me sleep in, and has been on baby duty for an unknown amount of hours, the least I could do is make us some breakfast. So I get busy pulling out the different items I'll need.

Standing over the stove, working on our vegetarian omlets I see my wife walk into the kitchen, minus a baby.

"He's sound asleep. I put him in his basinet, but I have this." She says holding up the baby monitor.

"Great. Breakfast is just about ready. Do you want to have—" I start to say, but my wife quickly spins me around to face her. Planting a nice kiss on my lips. "Mmmm, I'm not complaining what so ever, but what was that for?" I ask while I wrap my arms around my wifes neck.

"For being the hottest mom I have ever seen. This whole MILF thing… yeah..I totally understand it now." She says before turning to walk out of the kitchen. Smacking my wife on her cute behind, she jumps a little and turns to shoot me a wink and leaving the kitchen.

After breakfast, I take a shower while Arizona listens for Haden then we switch. When we both are cleaned and feeling much better, the three of us are laying in the bed with Haden in between us.

"I think we should try to move back into our bedroom. And get his used to his bed." I say to my wife.

"That is a good idea. I mean this bed isn't that bad, but I sure miss our own bed." Arizona says, almost relieved at my suggestion. "I'll start taking our stuff upstairs, and then I'll come down for you guys."

Within a few minutes, she is finished making her trips up and down the stairs, and for the first time since I can remember, we walk upstairs. Arizona holding Haden in her arms, and me hanging onto the railing. Almost regretting the suggestion, I push myself up the last few steps.

Once we reach the top, Arizona opens the door to the nursery, and steps back to let me go inside first. I haven't seen the room physically. Only in the photos Arizona has shown me over the past few months. It is stunning. The furniture we had chosen together makes the room look perfect. Looking around the room I smile and then give my wife a huge kiss.

"I love it babe. You and Tim did an excellent job. I couldn't have done this more perfectly myself. You really outdid yourself."

"Thank you Calliope. I am glad you like it. How about we see if Haden likes his bed?" she asks before walking over to the crib to lay the sleeping infant inside.

"Ok little man, this is your room. It's all yours. Your uncle Tim and I put this bed together for you, so let us know what you think." Arizona says in her baby voice while stepping back and wrapping her arms around my waist.

Haden stirs a little when he is first laid onto the mattress, but after a few little grunts, he turns his head to the side, and he is out like a light.

"Success!" Arizona says quietly before pumping her fists in the air like a victory dance.

Laughing softly, I pull my wife out of the nursery, and leave the door cracked open. With the baby monitor in hand, I lead us towards our bedroom. Opening the door, I just smile at the sight of our bed. Even if we wouldn't get too many long stretches of sleep anytime soon, I was happy to be getting what little we could, in our own comfy bed.

Plopping ourselves down in the bed, we both moan our approval. "Oh god, this feels soo good. I missed you bed." Arizona says while making snow angel movements in the sheets.

"Do you need a moment alone with the bed?" I ask, before Arizona smacks my arm.

I am laying on my wife's side, with my head propped up on my elbow, and my fingers blindly trace random patters across the exposed skin on her stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asks me.

"Just this. Being here with you. Having a baby in the room across the hall." I say not looking up to face her, instead I keep my eyes focused on the patters my fingers are making.

"Are you happy?" she asks me while rubbing my face with her palm.

"Extremely. I am obsessed with our little family already. It's 10 times better than anything I had ever dreamt of in my wildest dreams. He is a perfect little mix of you and me. DNA or no DNA, he is a 100% creation of the love that we share. We made him right here, in our bed. In the heat of our passion, just like any other couple does when they make a baby. You made that possible. You have went above and beyond for me during all of this. And I do not know how I will ever be able to show you how grateful I am." I say finally looking up to meet her stare.

"Calliope, I would do it all over again, the same way, any day of the week. Being able to experience the joys of pregnancy with you was magnificent. You were so wonderful. Even on your moody days, I wouldn't have taken back our decision for anything. It was all so worth it. Because now we have that little boy in there. And he is all ours. Nobody can ever take him away from us. You don't ever have to show me your gratitude for me taking care of you. That is my job. As your wife, it is my job to love and protect you. To take care of you. And the next time your pregnant, I'll do the same thing. No questions asked. Because you are worth it. Our family is definitely worth it."

Leaning down, I trace my tongue across my wife's bottom lip. Looking into her eyes, she smiles before her eyes lids cover the baby blues, and she pulls me in and allows my tongue to enter her mouch. Gripping her hip with my hand, I pull her flush up against me for the first time in months. Before long, we pull away and just lay there silent. Just enjoying eachothers company. Absorbing the awesomeness that was our lives.

Not too much later, our son alerts his two mommies of him being awake. I stand to go check on him, and when I walk into the room, he has his eyes open wide and is sucking on his thumb. It makes me think back to the sonogram where we saw him do that for the first time, and I smile.

_It's so much better seeing it this way…. _


	63. Chapter 63

AN/1 – Ok, after that completely HORRIFIC season premier I decided that the best way to get my mind off of it was to sit here and write SOMETHING happy for our girls. I do not know about you guys, but that scene where Arizona showed her leg made me sick. They were such a strong couple and now… who knows. But at least in the land of fan fiction, they can stay the strong and happy couple that we all love them to be. Ugh.. ok, time to focus!

CHAPTER 63 – BRIGHT & SHINEY

ARIZONA'S POV

_Six weeks might not seem like a long time to a single person. When you are single, you can sleep late on your days off. You can stay up late watching meaningless television shows, or even have a night out drowning yourself in large amounts of alcohol with no penalties. Why? Because you only have to worry about yourself. 2 years ago, that was me. Arizona Robbins… single.. Hot, lesbian. Only worried about myself. The only thing that mattered to me besides myself, was cutting. Boy oh boy how long ago that seems now…._

5:12 am…

"It's your turn….." my wife mumbles from her side of the bed while shaking me awake. As if I could possibly sleep through the loud screams that are currently filling our bedroom through the baby monitor. Sitting up in the bed, I shake my head from side to side, and rub my face with both hands. Seriously rethinking this whole 'maternity leave' thing. When I had put in for it, I wasn't even sure the chief would give it to me, considering the fact that I didn't physically have a baby. But he was nice enough to offer me the same amount of time off that the male surgeons receive when their wives have a baby. But right now, I'd almost rather be at work. At least there, in between patients, I can sleep soundly in an on call room. Here though? Here, I'm mommy. And I am available 24/7. There is no 'days off'. It's like living with my pager strapped to my chest at all times.

"I'm going…I'm going…" I say back to my wife. But after turning to look at her, she is already snoring. So I stand and make my way across the hall to my son's room. Haden is 6 weeks old, and we are nowhere near a sleeping schedule. He does sleep a little bit longer in between feedings now, but he still wakes up at all hours. And my wife and I have not had enough sense to take everyone's advice, and sleep when he sleeps. Instead, we try to act like 'super moms' and do anything and everything in between his napping. During the day, that's awesome. During the night? Not so much.

"Hey there little guy… are you hungry?" I say to that little boy in the crib. He looks so much like Callie it's amazing. Sure his hair is a lighter brown, and his eyes are turning almost a hazel color, but his little nose, and the shape of his eyes are 100% Calliope. So even being exhausted, it is easy to put a smile on my face when I look at him. "Come on, mommy will make you a bottle."

Picking Haden up and walking downstairs, I make my way to the refrigerator to make him a bottle. Going through our normal routine, we get him fed, dry and happy once again before making our way back upstairs. After laying him down and making sure he is fast asleep, I walk into our bedroom. And after seeing that it is just after 6am now, I decide to head into the restroom and have a peaceful shower. I have to wake Callie in just a little over an hour so she can get ready for her doctor appointment. Her 6 week checkup is today, and we decided that it would be a good idea for us to spend the day as a family, outside of the house for a change. So after her appointment with Addison, we are going to take a walk at the park and have a picnic considering the weather has been beautiful the past few days. Warm enough for us to take Haden out in a light jacket and a blanket. The other reason being that tomorrow, I return to work. And Callie will be home with Haden during the day while I am back to surgeries. She has 3 month's worth of maternity leave so for the time being, she will be a stay at home mom and I will be our main 'bread winner' as she has been putting it. Regardless of the fact that my wife has more money in her trust fund then I will make in my lifetime, she still says I'm the one 'bringing home the bacon', and I find that completely retarded. Retarded because I am not bringing home squat compared to her unknown amount of money and retarded because the phrase 'bringing home the bacon' in a house full of vegetarians is… well… retarded.

Stepping under the spray of the water, I let it hit my back and I relax. Attempting to let the hot water work away my stress and aches. After finishing up my usual showering steps, I reach for the towel rack and find it empty. Stepping out of the shower completely, I look into the cabinets and again, turn up empty handed. Eyeing my wife's cotton robe on the wall, I contemplate using it for a towel, and after a few moments, I decide to go for it. Tossing the now very damp robe into the hamper, I slip on my bra and panties, and make my way into our bedroom. Just as I'm dressed, I hear my wife beginning to wake up. Her usual 'grunting and groaning' is always an indication of her greeting the day. Turning to face her, I offer a "good morning" and it's hard to make out what she said in return, as her face is flat against my pillow.

"I'm going to go over to the guest bathroom and get some towels, you need to shower soon babe. We leave in less than an hour for your appointment with Addy."

Another thing we have recently forgotten about? Laundry. Oh we do plenty of loads of laundry, just not our own. We have developed the 'if it smells clean, it is clean' method. If a shirt doesn't have spit up on it, then it's good to go. But deciding that enough is enough, I put the clean towels in our restroom for my wife, before hauling my butt downstairs with an overflowing basket of towels and laundry. After loading them into the machine, I go back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Packing Haden's diaper bag was simple, he at least had everything clean and available. So luckily we were doing _something_ right. Checking in on my son one more time, I find him still sleeping soundly and I head back to my bedroom to make sure my wife didn't crawl back into bed after her shower. She has been known to do that before. But when I reach the bedroom, she is standing at the mirror, completely stark naked. Looking at herself.

"Babe? What are you doing?" I ask. Knowing damn well what she was doing. She has been going on and on lately about how badly she needs to lose weight. How she has no idea how I will ever be able to look at her with the want and desire I once had for her, again. Even after many failed attempts at reassuring her, I finally let it go. No matter how I approached the subject, she insists I am only saying the words that were my 'wifely duty' to say.

"I am looking at how disgusting I am right now. Look at my ass Arizona. It's freaking huge! You might want to start taking applications for a new girlfriend or something, because I know it won't be long before—"

My wife is rambling. She is still talking right this second. But I do not hear a word she is saying. I am mentally blocking her out. Not to be rude, or to be a horrible wife. I'm blocking her out because the words that are coming out of that beautiful mouth I love so much are _completely_ idiotic. And she couldn't be more wrong. I find her miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. And if she refuses to believe me when I say it, then I'll just have to _show _her.

I make it across our bedroom without her even noticing me as I approach her. Pulling my shirt off as I cross the room. Standing in a small, tight pair of boy shorts, and a light pink bra I whip my wife around to face me and slowly start backing her towards the bed. She takes one look at what I am wearing, or not wearing, and jerks her eyes up to meet mine.

"A-Arizona. Wh-what are you doing? She asks nervously." We have not been intimate in over 9 weeks. The last time I felt my wife's mouth on me, or mine on her was damn near 3 weeks before she had Haden. Now the last 6 weeks, we have been on our best behavior. Doctors' orders and all that, but today… she gets released. So tonight, I know that I will be able to take my wife in ways that are illegal in some states. So right now, I'm giving her a preview.

"Calliope…. Shut up." I say almost ordering her. She doesn't attempt to respond. I place my hand on the center of her chest and push her down on the bed. She pulls herself up onto her elbows, and watches me slowly climb on top of her. My legs on either side of her body. Setting my core down on top of her own. Leaning down, I waste no time finding the inside of her mouth with my tongue. Pressing my center down on hers. Creating as much friction as I can from this position. I press my breasts against my wife's and I hear a moan from deep in her throat.

My body reacts instantly to this type of stimulation with Calliope. Just touching her, kissing her, turns me on immensely. She has no idea how easily she can make me want her. I take her hand in my own, and quickly push it inside of my shorts. And then grinding my hips against her hand. Pulling away from the kiss, I look into my wife's eyes and whisper, "Do you feel that? Do you feel how wet I am right now? How incredibly turned on I am? That is all you. Seeing you naked.. standing in that mirror only made me want you more. I never get… *grinding* tire of how you *grinding again* turn me on. I love your body, and I want to touch it, taste it, and experience it all the time. You are beyond sexy…." I finish saying before closing the gap between us and kissing her again.

Removing her hand from my shorts, I sit up and pull her to a sitting position as well.

"I know that we can't continue right now… because Haden will be awake any time now, and you need to finish getting ready for your appointment. But… once you are cleared… I can't make any promises that I won't hurt you tonight. In a good way. In good ways…. So get up, get ready and let's go get you cleared so I can come home and do dirty, unimaginable things to my hot, sexy, wife." I say the last park in a very erotic way, earning a big 'gulp' from my wife.

She is quick to disappear into the restroom, and as if on cue, Haden is letting me know he needs some attention. Slipping my shirt back on, I head in the room to get him ready for our outing. A big smile spread across my face and excitement for tonight giving me an extra pep in my step.

An hour and a half later, we are walking into the doors of SGMW, and are attacked by a swarm of people wanting to see and hold Haden. It's like a bunch of seagulls at the beach when all you have is one piece of bread. Holding my son in a death grip, I uncover his face so everyone can catch a glimpse of him, before apologizing and making our way towards L&D.

Callie went inside the room, and I told her that Haden and I would be back before her appointment was finished. I wanted to use this opportunity to take Haden down to Ped's to show him off to the nurses and to Karev. So, a quick kiss goodbye to my wife, and a reminder to text me when she was finished, the number 1 man in my life and I head towards the elevator.

Stepping out on the Ped's floor, I find exactly who I'm looking for and head his direction. Alex might be a real hard ass to a lot of people, but not with me. He has shown me his 'softer side' more times than I can count, and we have this sort of unspoken friendship. He lays eyes on Haden, and offers me a big smile before walking the rest of the way towards me.

"Hey Robbins. How is the little slugger?" He says before rubbing Haden's nose with his finger. "He's getting bigger huh?"

"Yeah, he loves his milk that's for sure. Hey listen. I needed to talk to you about something. More like as you for a favor actually." I say to my prodigy.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Do you think that next Friday you could come over to the house and keep an eye on Haden for a few hours? I was wanting to take Callie out to dinner. You know, just the two of us. As Callie and Arizona, not as Mommy and Mama."

"You want _me_ to watch _your_ kid? You trust me like that?" He asks with a laugh.

"Alex, I could easily ask Teddy or Addison to do it. But if something was to go wrong, and I'm not there to do anything about it, who better than my finest creation to be there instead?" I say with a laugh. "But yes. Seriously, I do trust you with my kid. So will you do it? I might toss in a few cool surgeries soon."

"Alright, fine. I'm in. But you owe me something bad ass. Just text me with when and what time." Alex says before grabbing the chart and making his way towards his patient.

Yelling towards him before disappears I send a "Thank you Alex". And even if he thinks I didn't notice the smile on his face as he rounded the corner, I totally did.

_Phase one of date night complete. Now to make reservations somewhere super romantic, and get ready to romance the socks off my wife. Tonight, will be a warm up compared to what I have in store for her next week. We can get as much practice in as we can before then… Oh yeah. I like the sound of that.._


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64 – CLEAN BILL OF HEALTH

CALLIE'S POV

Walking through the park with my wife and my son has been the answer to prayer. It feels so good to be out of the house, and back among the living. Out here we are a family, like everyone else. At home, we are in full blown 'mom mode' and almost all of our conversations consist of arguing over who's turn it is to feed or change the baby.

"How about we set up the picnic stuff over there babe. It looks like a nice place." I say motioning over to a nice grassy spot in the park.

"Ok babe, let's do that." Arizona says before pushing the stroller towards the area I pointed out.

After I spread the blanket on the grass, I take Haden from his stroller and take a bottle of breast milk from the diaper bag. Sitting down on the blanket, I begin feeding out son while Arizona pulls our lunch from the compartment under the stroller.

After he is fed and happy, I lay him on the blanket next to Arizona and I while we enjoy our lunch. The park is full of joggers, and power walkers. Moms pushing their children in strollers, and kids playing with their Frisbee or flying a kite. It's peaceful and the things that I didn't pay much attention to before getting pregnant, are the things that stand out the most to me now.

"What are you thinking about over there Calliope?" Arizona asks as I turn to face her.

"Just this whole family thing. I couldn't be happier that we did this. I am looking forward to when Haden is big enough to do some of those things the kids are doing over there."

"Let's not rush it. I'd like for him to stay a baby as long as possible." Arizona says with a smile. "At least until we get to work on the next little Robbins baby."

"Now who is getting ahead of themselves?" I play back. "I wish you didn't have to go back to work tomorrow. We are going to miss you so much." With obvious sadness on my face, my wife leans over and places a kiss on my cheek.

"I wish I could stay home with you guys too. But the chief said that he can't afford to give me any more time off. Karev has been acting as department head for 6 weeks now, and even though I personally think he is capable, the board doesn't." My wife reaches down and picks up Haden and cradles him in her arms. "I am going to miss being home with him like you can't even imagine." She adds while looking down at the sleeping baby boy in her arms.

"Well, at least when you come home every night, we will be there waiting for you." I attempt to cheer her up. And now I'm feeling bad for bringing the whole thing up. I know how much she isn't looking forward to leaving Haden. I can't even imagine having to do that right now. He's just so small and needs us more than anything.

"I know. And I will have to keep busy all the time to stop myself from going crazy missing the two of you. But you promised to send me pics all the time and I will call you every chance I get." She says finally looking up to face me.

"I know, I know. Let's not think about it right now. And just enjoy our day. Sound good? I offer a chance to drop the subject.

"Sounds great. So, Addison and Teddy are supposed to be by tonight for dinner. Teddy said they would probably be there by 7, and they are picking up take out on their way, so we don't even have to cook."

"Yeah, Addy asked if it was still a good idea for them to come over tonight after she cleared me. I guess she was expecting us to be naked and rolling in the sheets all night." I laugh.

"Well, she isn't completely wrong. I don't know how 'all night' would be possible with this little guy requiring us to feed and change him, but the rolling in the sheets is most definitely going to happen." Arizona says before winking at me.

"Oh really? Sure of yourself aren't we?" I fake a shocked look. But already knowing that tonight I wouldn't be able to pry my wife off with a crowbar. After the little preview she gave me this morning, I have to admit that I am still a little turned on.

"I'm positive that I'll be getting lucky tonight Calliope. Don't doubt my skills."

"Oh, I do not doubt anything. And I will be a more than willing participant."

We spent another hour and a half walking around the park, taking a few random photos with either of us holding Haden and a couple shots of the 3 of us together. Afterwards, we loaded back up in my range rover and head to our last stop before home. The grocery store. Arizona insisted that she have everything stocked up for Haden any myself before returning to work. And even though I am cleared by Addison, my wife wouldn't let me win the battle of going shopping myself.

Placing Haden and his carrier inside the basket, we make our way through the grocery store. Grabbing odds and ends of things we have been out of for quite a while. As we make our way around a corner towards another isle, we walk straight into Tim, Lexie and the kids.

Making small talk with our brother and his new fiancé, we pay for our things and finally make our way home. I take Haden upstairs to bed, and Arizona carries our groceries inside. Looking at the clock, we have less than an hour before our friends show up with dinner. So we work together to get the things put away.

After the things are all put away, I take Arizona by the hand, and lead her towards the living room. Pulling her up the stairs quickly.

"Callie, where are we going?" she asks with a laugh.

"Just trust me." I say. Opening our bedroom door, I place the baby monitor on the dresser. I pull my wife over to the bed and turn her to face it, with her back towards me. Reaching down around the hem of her shirt, I lift it up and over her head. Following almost instantly by her bra.

"Callie, our friends will be here soon, and as much as I would love to do this, we don't have—" she starts to object, before I push her down onto the bed. Landing on her stomach, she tries once more to stop me, but I silence her once again.

"You just relax. I am going to handle this." I tell her as I lean down and put my lips against her ear. Reaching over onto the night stand, I take the lotion from it, and put a generous amount on my hands. Rubbing my hands together, to get the lotion nice and warm, I make contact with my wife's stiff back. Straddling her butt, I use my weight to push my palms into her back, and get to work on the kinks I can feel below my hands.

"Oooooh, that is nice. Really nice." She says, melting into the comforter. "Right there." She adds when I hit a tender spot on her back. Using my thumbs, I press down into the small of her back, and press up. Running my hands along her spine towards her neck.

Our friends might be here soon, but from right now until then, my number one concern is making my wife feel as amazing as she is.

ARIZONA'S POV

Someone could walk into our house right now, point a gun at me, and then walk out the door with every valuable thing we own, and there would not be a damn thing I could do about it. Because my wife has my entire body turning into mush. The massage she gave me not even 5 minutes ago was exactly what I had been needing. I managed to get 30 minutes of uninterrupted, deep tissue massage from my Ortho Goddess of a wife. And when Haden started fussing, she insisted that I stay here and relax while she handled it. So right now in this moment, things are AWESOME. If we didn't have company coming, I would stay right where I am all night long.

Hearing the doorbell, I make my way towards downstairs after slipping on my shirt. Callie is greeting Teddy and Addison and I see Haden crashed out in his swing. Both surgeons making their ridiculous baby voices towards him. Even if he is sleeping, they still talk in that voice and I laugh at them.

"Hey Arizona. Why do you look like your stoned?" Teddy asks with her usual filter-less mouth.

"I am not stoned Theodora, I am a bit over relaxed."

"That's something you don't hear from a new mom very often. How did you manage that?" Addison asks, seriously interested.

"Well, I am not most new moms. I happen to have a wife who is God gifted hands. And I just received the massage of a lifetime. So forgive me if my brain is a little fuzzy." I say to the both of them as they make their faces at me.

"Whatever. Anyway, we brought dinner. Who's hungry." Teddy says while holding up the white plastic bag for us all to see.

"I'll grab some drinks. We can eat in the living room." I tell our friends before disappearing behind the swinging door.

Making small talk with our friends, sharing laughs about all the stupid things the interns had been up to, and let them take turns drooling over Haden, our night comes quickly to an end. Callie knows that I only want to get the house clear so I can take advantage of her, but she uses the 'Arizona starts back to work tomorrow' excuse, and our friends understand. Saying goodbye to the 3 members of my family, we walk them out.

I lock up the doors and turn to look at my wife. Knowing she is just as turned on as I have been all day she says, "I'll get the baby situated and in bed. You straighten up down here, and I will meet you in our bed in…. 20 minutes…?" Callie asks.

"20 minutes. Got it." I say before we both take off in a mad dash in opposite directions.

After finishing up my things first, I heard Callie having a hard time getting Haden to sleep. But I let her handle it, and I walk into our bedroom. Making a few adjustments, I find my way under the cover of our bed. Turning off the lamp next to the bed, I lay my head on the pillow and pretend to be asleep. Only a few minutes later I hear my wife walk into the bedroom. A sarcastic 'awesome' slips from her mouth, loud enough for me to hear, but she assumes I am asleep. I manage to keep my mouth shut while she climbs into bed and scoots over next to me. But when she finds my body under the covers, I can make out the faint silhouette of her head in the dark as it shoots up. Her hand roams my skin finding it naked.

"I thought you would never make it in here…" I whisper as I pull her down on top of me.

"I thought you were asleep." She says

"No way. And miss this? Not a chance. I have wanted you since this morning, and it has only gotten worse as the day has progressed. Now… let's get you out of these clothes so I can enjoy my wife before our little alarm clock across the hall goes off."

Pulling her shirt off and follow that with her bra, I feel her tongue against my lips. More than happy to let her in, I open my mouth slightly as my hands slide between us and I get her pajama pants undone. Pulling apart to slip her pants and panties down her legs, I flip us over and position myself between her legs.

"I want to taste you" I say into the blackness of our room.

"I'm all yours…. Every inch of me." Callie whispers back. And I start kissing my way down my wife's body. My mouth watering before I even reach her belly button. It has been entirely too long since I had the pleasure of tasting my wife, and too long since I heard her scream out in the cries of passion. But I am fixing to change that… _I am going to remind her just how insanely attractive she is._


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65 – CALLIOPE & ARIZONA ROBBINS

ARIZONA'S POV

"Calliope, I swear to God if you aren't down here in like… 5 minutes, we are not going to make the reservation!" I yell up the stairs towards our bedroom.

My wife knew we had dinner plans tonight, and even though she was home all day, she is still running late. I managed to make it home, play with Haden, shower, and be dressed and presentable _before_ her.

"Keep your skirt on, I'm ready." She says while stepping into view.

"Wow…. You look. Just..wow." I spit out.

"You look pretty damn good yourself babe." Callie says with a wink. "Now, you were saying that we had reservations to get to?"

"Y-yeah. Ready when you are." I manage to say while taking in the beauty that is my wife. She has been working out a lot lately, and it is really paying off. The curves, the legs, the boobs… damn. I'm definitely going to get lucky tonight I think to myself.

"Ok Alex. There bottles are made in the fridge. His diapers and everything you will need are upstairs in the nursery. You have our numbers, so if you need anything call us. Even if he is just overly fussy and you can't get him calm." I say to my prodigy.

"I got it covered. You two go out and do whatever it is that a couple of hot lesbo's do on a date. We are going to do some 'man shit' tonight and we can't have a couple of chicks in our way." He says making my wife laugh.

"Alright, but call us, ok? And I'm sure we will be calling to check in on him." I say before leaning over and giving my son a kiss on his cheek. "You be a good boy for Uncle Alex, and your mommies will be back and will come give you some goodnight kisses."

"Ok Arizona.. he will be fine. Let's go before we really don't make it to the restaurant on time." Callie says while pulling me by my arm. She gives Haden a kiss of her own, and we make our way out the front door.

The drive to the restaurant was spent talking about nothing other than Haden. This was our first time leaving him, and it wasn't nearly as easy as we had imagined. But, we know that tonight is something we both need. Working tons of hours, and then taking care of a newborn has caught up to us, and we both deserve the break. Not to mention, I always enjoy any excuse to see Calliope in a dress looking as hot as she does right now.

"I still can't believe you got us into this place Arizona. It takes months to get a table here." Callie says with a huge smile on her face. We have been dying to try this new restaurant out, but every time we called they were always fully booked. But, with luck on my side, I operated on the owner's granddaughter last week, and he had offered me a table anytime I want, so I decided to take him up on it. A couple of phone calls later, here we are.

"I know a guy who knows a guy." I joke.

"Yeah, ok. Well, I'm glad you have your 'connections', because this is amazing."

"You are amazing. This is just a perk."

"Oh, bringing out the smooth talking already? Trying to get yourself lucky tonight Dr. Robbins?" Callie plays while giving me a wink.

"Most definitely Calliope. If you were on a date with you, wouldn't you try your best as well?"

"Touché"

The waiter comes over and offers us a wine list and informs us of the specials they have tonight. Quickly excusing himself to give us a few moments to look over the list I look up to my wife. "What would you like to drink babe? Oh, the Cabernet Sauvignon from Napa sounds really good."

"Arizona, I'm nursing… I can't drink babe." Callie says.

"Calliope, you have enough milk pumped to last until tomorrow, and one glass will not hurt you. Addison told you that. So come on, we are celebrating tonight, so we are going to have a glass of wine to toast the occasion."

"What exactly are we celebrating?" she asks with a confused look on her face.

"We are celebrating 'us'. We are celebrating you bringing this beautiful baby boy into our lives. And we are celebrating the way you look in that dress." I say and I actually catch a blush creeping across my wife's face.

"Well in that case…. I guess one glass wouldn't hurt." She says finally giving in.

"Awesome."

Signaling the waiter that we are ready, I order the wine and he quickly brings it over. After pouring us each a glass, he sets the bottle in the ice bucket and takes our order. Once we are alone at the table, I raise my glass towards my wife, and she lifts hers as well.

"To you Calliope. For being the most incredible mother I know… and for showing me what life is really about. I love you."

Clinking our glasses together, I lean over and give my wife a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too Arizona" falls from the lips I love and I offer my best dimpled smile.

Dinner was amazing, the food was delicious and we enjoyed a conversation that didn't revolve around babies, surgery or our lack of sleep. We actually enjoyed small talk about totally random things, and laughed harder than we have in a long time. There was a small band playing some nice and mellow music, so standing to face my wife, I offer my hand. "Would you like to dance Calliope?" I ask. She is quick to join me and I lead her by the hand towards the dance floor. Pulling her into my arms, we get lost in each other as the words from the song fill the air. A man strums on an acoustic guitar, seated on a stool while another man moves his fingers over the piano keys singing softly and I recognize the song and while we sway back and forth, holding each other tighter and tighter as the song plays on.

Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ...

"When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold"

I whisper the words into my wife's ear as the song plays…. Singling softly.

"And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?"

My hands move from holding my wife's and wrap around her neck, pulling her closer to me.

"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up"

Leaning in towards her, our lips are less than an inch apart. Studying her lips with my eyes, I feel my tongue slip from my mouth and wet my own.

"And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find"

Callie's hands leave my hips, and take a hold of my face, pulling me towards her. Our lips finally meeting and suddenly we are the only two people on the dance floor. Her kiss setting of fireworks inside of my mouth. Only making me want her even more than I have since we got here.

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

When the song ends, we pull apart. Unaware of the fact that we just gave the entire room a free show, we stand in the middle of the room staring into each other's eyes. Callie finally speaks first and pulls me from my daze. "Take me home….." And that is all I need to hear before taking my wife by the hand and leading her towards our table to collect our things. I'm very thankful that this was a complimentary meal from my patient's family, as it makes for a much quicker exit.

"Aren't you going to pay for our dinner Arizona?" Callie asks completely confused.

"It's been taken care of. Come on, I need to take my wife home."

After an excruciating ride home, giving my best effort to keep my hands to myself and focus on driving, we pull into our driveway. At the front door, we are all over each other. Hoping our neighbors are inside their houses because the show we are putting on is one that should only be taking place behind closed doors. My wife is pressed up against the front door, and I am trying my best to fit my key in the lock and having no such luck.

"Babe.. .. I can't… I need to… the key…" I manage a few words in between Calliope's assault on my mouth. "Let me get us inside and we can continue this.." I finally get out.

We pull apart, breathing rapidly and trying to consume as much oxygen as possible, I finally open the door. Alex is sitting in the living room and the only light downstairs is coming from the television. I start to walk towards the living room to talk to him when Callie grabs my arm and pulls me into another hot kiss. Stumbling out of our heels, Alex takes notice of the two of us. As Callie continues to kiss me and her hands start roaming my body over my dress, we make our way clumsily up the stairs.

"Well your kid is fine… and he's asleep… so keep it down up there before you wake him!" Alex yells towards us.

"Thanks Karev! We owe you!" Callie yells back before we hear the front door open and then shut.

Once inside of our bedroom, clothes start flying. Heavy breaths and soft moans slip from our mouths.

"Ca-Calliope.. we need to check on Haden b-before we.." I start to say. But my wife grabs the baby monitor from the night stand and shows me the little screen. Our son sleeping soundly in his bed. After she sets it back down, I am quickly pushed onto the bed completely naked. Only to be joined by my also, very naked, wife.

"Oh god….." I say a little too loudly when I feel Callie's thigh press into my dripping we center.

"Shhh.. if you want to be able to finish this, you have to try to be quiet… you can't wake Haden." She says before I feel her suck hard on the small of my neck. That's definitely going to leave a mark.. but I do not even care right now.

"Fuck. F-fuck me Calliope. Now.." When the words leave my mouth, it's like pouring gasoline on a fire. My wife moves down my body, passing my breasts and my stomach, and I feel her tongue hit my clit almost causing me to pass out. The sensation of her mouth on me is powerful. Rocking my hips against her mouth I have to fight the urge to come right there.

"Dam-Dammit Calliope. That f-feels so go-good." I moan. Taking my fingers, I grab two handfuls of black hair. Pulling somewhat roughly my wife shows me that she in fact enjoys the little tug, because quickly she moans before entering me with two of her fingers.

Squeezing my thighs against her head, I feel my body shake. And much quicker than I had anticipated I am hit by one of the strongest orgasms I have ever experienced. Pulling the pillow over my face to muffle my extremely loud screams, I ride out wave after wave of pleasure.

Callie removes her fingers, and slowly kisses her way up my body. Pulling the pillow away from me, she covers my lips with her own. I'm able to taste myself on her tongue, and it makes me even hotter. Pushing her onto her back, I place my hips between both of her legs. Finding her earlobe with my mouth, I suck on it before whispering… "My turn…"


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66 – GOOD MAN IN A STORM

CALLIE'S POV

_I have experienced Arizona. In every sense of the word. We have laughed, we have cried. Fought, made up, given the silent treatment. Made love, had sex, fucked even. We have shared happy times, and not so happy times. But this is a part of her I have never experienced, and nothing could have prepared me for this. Nothing. _

-Earlier this morning-

Walking downstairs with my wide awake baby boy in my arms, I make my way towards the kitchen. Arizona has to be at work in less than an hour so she is standing in front of the coffee pot tapping impatiently on the counter.

"Babe, it won't brew any faster just because you are standing there watching it." I say before reaching for a bottle of formula. We have decided to switch Haden to the bottle full time now, as I only have a little over a week before I have to return to work. These 3 months home with him have been a blessing. I am grateful for the time I was able to spend being nothing but a wife and mother. But as life goes, I am a surgeon and my job won't be waiting for me forever. So after this week with him, he will start attending daycare at the hospital while we are working. The bright side is that Arizona and I will be able to stop in and check on him in between patients. And that is the only thing making this transition easier to bare.

"I wouldn't need coffee this badly if someone hadn't kept me up all night using my tongue as their own personal play toy." Arizona winks at me.

"Well, I sure didn't hear you complaining about it last night when you were in between my—"

"Calliope! The baby!" Arizona quickly cuts me off. I just laugh at her seriousness.

"It's not like he has any clue what I am talking about. Or what his mommy was doing to his mama last night." I say back to receive a pair of blush red cheeks.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. I have to go to work, and I need to be able to focus."

Deciding to cut my wife some slack, I change the subject to work related topics. After I take a seat at the breakfast table, I give our son his bottle and he looks up at me with big hazel eyes.

"Any exciting surgeries today? Will you be showing off your super awesome skills? Well… ahem, your surgical skills I mean." Offering one last dig at her.

"Funny Calliope. But so far all I have are routine surgeries. Karev is going to do a bowl resection as point today, but that's about it. What are you two going to do today?"

"Well we have a full day planned, don't we little guy." Looking down at my son he blinks between sucking on his bottle. "We are going to the farmers market, and then to find a gift for Uncle Tim's birthday." I say in my baby voice.

"Sounds fun. I wish I could go with you both. But you know… the tiny humans need me. Come see mommy Haden, I have to get going." My wife says before taking the baby from my arms.

Moving to the coffee pot, I pour her cup full of coffee, and grab her lunch from the refrigerator. Looking over my shoulder I smile at the sight before me. Arizona holding our baby, whispering into his ear and giving him her trademark smile. Just before I started to take him from her, the phone in the kitchen rings. Arizona just closes her eyes and nods, letting me know that she can wait and for me to answer it.

"Robbins residence." I say into the phone.

I am surprised to hear Arizona's father's voice on the other end of the line. And I'm almost positive that he has been crying. Not entirely sure, considering I have never heard the Colonel cry before. But his voice is raspy and he sounds like he hasn't slept in days.

"Callie. I'm sorry to call so early. I hope I didn't wake the baby." He says politely.

"Oh No sir. You didn't. We were just feeding him breakfast before Arizona leaves for work. She was just on her way out, but if you would like to speak to—"

"Callie, I do need to speak to Arizona. But what I am going to tell her isn't going to be easy. So please just be there for her. She will need you." He says and I feel my forehead wrinkle up in confusion.

"Sir, I'm not sure what you mean." I say completely oblivious.

"Go ahead and let me speak to Arizona dear. But make sure she isn't holding Haden, and be prepared to help her. Please promise me you will take care of her." He says.

My stomach flip flops and I feel suddenly panicked. This can't be good if he is making me promise _and _to not let Arizona hold Haden during this conversation. Swallowing my own fears, I promise the colonel what he asked of me, and hold the phone out for Arizona.

"Calliope. What's wrong?" My wife asks, noticing the expression on my face.

"Babe, here… let me take Haden. It's your dad. He wants to speak to you." I manage to say.

"Hi dad. What's up?" She says while looking at me through squinted eyes after slowly handing me our son. Staring at me the entire time, our eyes are locked until the moment I see her shoulders drop and her eyes close.

"oh no." slips from my lips so quiet that nobody besides myself could hear.

"Ok. We will be there. I will. No, dad… we will be there. Does Tim know? Ok. I know. I know. I'll handle it, don't even worry about that. I understand. We will be there as soon as possible. I love you dad. Ok, bye." Are the words that I can hear from Arizona's side of the conversation.

Standing frozen in one spot, I watch my wife press the end button on the cordless phone before slowly setting it down on the counter. Taking one step towards my wife before freezing, she speaks.

"I have to call the chief. We need to get on the first flight to Colorado." She says. But I still do not understand. Was her mom sick? Was she hurt? Was she….? I couldn't even finish the thought. No. She couldn't be.

"Baby.. what's going on?" I ask almost afraid to hear the answer.

"My mom is in the hospital. And it doesn't look good. They instructed my dad to call the family. That we need to get there as soon as we can. She is going to-".

I don't her finish her sentence before I take the remaining few steps and wrap my arm around her. Pulling her towards my chest. At first she stands there, both arms at her sides. But when her tears start to fall uncontrollably, she wraps her arms around Haden and myself.

"This can't happen Calliope. This can't be real. She can't die. I can't lose my mother. Haden… Haden needs his grandma." She whimpers into my chest.

My heart is breaking. I do not know the first thing to do to make this any easier on her. So I stand there, holding her as tightly as I can and letting her cry. We stand there for 10, 15 minutes easy before I hear the front door swing open and Tim rushing inside.

"Arizona! Arizona where are you! Arizo—" Tim yells while making his way towards the kitchen, and stopping once he lays eyes on his heartbroken sister. "Oh Zona… come here." He says while I release my grip and let him pull her into his arms.

Quietly I stand silently, holding my sleeping baby and watching brother and sister let out their tears over their mother. It is hurting me more than I can even describe, so I can't even begin to imagine how the two of them feel right now.

Knowing that my wife is in good hands, I walk into the living room and place Haden in his swing before grabbing Arizona's cell phone from the coffee table. Punching in the number, I wait for an answer.

"Hola Arizona". I hear my father's voice on the other end assuming it is my wife after seeing the number on his screen.. The crying I was trying my best to hold in comes busting out and my father quickly reacts.

"Calliope is that you? What is it? Is Haden ok? Arizona? Tell me what is wrong Calliope" he says.

"Papi… it's Ar-Arizona's mom. She isn't well. Her father just called and we have to get to Colorado as quickly as possible. She's not… She isn't going to make it Papi."

"Oh mija. I am so sorry to hear that. Barbara is a wonderful woman. What can I do to help? Just name it." He asks.

"I n-need you to send your jet for us Papi. We need to get there fast. And with so many of us going, it will be almost impossible to get a flight together. And right now Arizona needs Tim with her." I cry.

"That's no problem mija. I will have Francisco head towards Seattle within the hour. You just worry about your wife. And keep the jet as long as you need it. And also keep me posted. If you or Arizona need anything, do not hesitate to call me." He finishes.

"Thank you Papi. I will. I promise."

"Ok mija, I will be in touch soon. Goodbye."

"Papi!"

"Yes Calliope?"

"I love you. And tell mami I love her too, please?" I say sounding more like a small child.

"I will mija. It will be ok. This is in God's hands now. Just pray. Good bye for now."

"I will. Ok. Bye."

Closing the phone, I hold it between my hands and with my elbows on my knees, I lean my forehead against my fists. Silently saying a prayer for my mother-in-law and my family, I take a deep breath and stand. I have to hold it together. My wife and my brother in law need me right now. They need me, and I cannot break down. I have to be strong for when Arizona breaks. I have to be her good man in a storm for a change. And that leaves no room for me to be an emotional wreck.

Walking into the hallway, I see my wife is now sitting on the floor, Tim sitting next to her with his arms still around her. Their cries have grown softer, and they sit in silence. Slowly I make my way over to them, and kneel down next to my wife.

She looks up at me, and before I realize it, she launches herself into my arms, and hugs me as tight as she can. Rubbing my hand over her hair I just let the silence speak for itself a little longer. Once I feel her grip loosen a bit, I look at Tim. He is just looking straight at his sister. The pain written all over his face.

"My father is sending his jet. I will get our things packed, and we can drive to Tim's to pick up Lexie and the kids. I will call her and let her know what we are doing. I'm sure she is a nervous wreck right now. We will get you both to your mother. I promise you." I say to them both. Tim nods before staring back off into space. Arizona pulls back and take my face in her hands, placing a tear filled kiss on my lips.

"Thank you. Just…. Thank you." Is all she says. Nothing more is needed. I guide her back to her seat next to her brother, and after a squeeze of her hand, I head over to peek on my son. After making sure he is still content, I rush upstairs to call Lexie and pack our things. I'm not sure how long we will be gone, but I pack as much as I think we may need. After a moment, I look down at Arizona's phone that is still in my hand. The number from the hospital is clearly displayed. "Shit! Arizona was supposed to be at work by now." Cursing under my breath, I swipe the screen.

"Hello?"

"Yes, This is Chief Webber… is this Callie?" he asks confused as well. I'm sure he too was expecting to hear my wife's voice.

"Yes sir. It's me. I uh, I know Arizona was supposed to be at work, but sir there has been an emergency." I say. After explaining the situation to the chief, he gives us his sincere apologies and assures me that things will be under control while Arizona is away. Thanking him, I place the phone in my pocket and head downstairs with our luggage in tow.

Roughly 45 minutes later, the 3 members of my family, as well as the 4 from Tim's are boarding my father's jet. When we take off, I feel my wife grab my hand with hers and squeezes it. Looking over at her, I see her leaning her head back, eyes shut tight, and if I didn't know better I would swear she was saying a prayer. But even if she isn't, I close my eyes as well and say a prayer for her.

**AN – Ok don't jump all over me.. I know you hate the drama or the sad stuff. But come on, nobody has a life that **_**nothing**_** goes wrong at some point. There might be drama, but we know that nothing can break these two. So a little angst never hurt. LOL Happy Friday guys!**

**Capshawfan1981**


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER 67 – COLORADO

CALLIE'S POV

Making our way off the jet, everyone is pretty much silent. Except for TJ, and Callista. Haden is sleeping soundly in his carrier as we make our way through the busy airport. Arizona hasn't said much of anything since we left Seattle, and that expected. I do not want to push her or force her to talk, but I know that the more she bottles up her feelings the worse it will be later.

Tim has me a little freaked out. He seems to be handling things a bit better than his sister, hell, even better than Lexie or myself. I know that he is hurting though, because the pain is obvious in his eyes. He is doing what a typical Robbins does, and putting up a strong front for his family.

Taking my wife by the hand, we walk together towards the exit. Tim hails us two cabs, and we head towards our hotel. After we landed, Tim had placed a call to their Aunt Charlotte and she volunteered to meet us after we check in and keep an eye on the 3 little ones so we didn't have to drag them along to the hospital.

The lady at the front desk greets us kindly, "Yes, how may I help you?" she asks.

"We have two rooms actually. Under Robbins." I say. Quickly checking our two families in, I had Tim and Lexie their room keys and we all make our way to the 4th floor to find our room. "Tim, you guys are in 411, and we are right across the hall in 413." I say, only receiving a nod from him in return.

"Thanks Cal." Lexie offers.

Opening the door to our room, Arizona walks in carrying Haden and places his carrier, with him inside, on the bed. Afterwards, she heads towards the restroom and shuts the door. Placing our luggage on the ground next to the tv, I sit down next to my son. Not sure how to approach my wife yet, I just wait. I send a quick text to my father to let him know we made it and then I hear it. My wife's muffled cries coming from behind the restroom door.

Knocking on the door first, I decide to open it. Finding my wife sitting on the side of the tub, with her face in her hands. "Oh Arizona…" I say before sitting next to her. "Baby, I'm here. You're not doing this alone. I'll be here no matter what. Whatever you can't do, I will." I tell her while rubbing her back with the palm of my hand.

"Don't let me fall apart in front of my dad Cal. Please. I can't do that to him." She cries into my shoulder.

"I won't. I promise."

"I mean it. Drag me out of the room if you have to."

"Ok Arizona. Ok. I'll make sure you don't break down in front of him." Trying my best to comfort my wife, I just hold her and let her cry once again. Soon there is a knock at the door.

Leaving my wife alone to wash up, I open the door and Tim is standing there. "Hey Cal. My Aunt Charlotte is in our room if you want to bring Haden over so we can head over to the hospital. I just spoke to dad, and he is waiting on us." He says looking down at his feet.

"Ok Tim, let me get Arizona and we will be right there." After he nods, he turns to head back across the hall.

Arizona makes her way out of the restroom while I am gathering Haden's diaper bag and lifting his carrier.

"Here, let me help you with him." She offers, and I quickly hand her our son without question. I know she needs him right now too. He is one of the only things that can make her smile during all of this.

Once the kids were settled with my wife's aunt, we took a cab to the hospital and are now standing in the waiting room. Arizona's father is supposed to come out to get us soon. Standing once we catch a glimpse of him, I quickly notice his appearance. He looks exhausted. His eyes are puffy, and he has dark circles around them. And I'm pretty sure it's safe to assume he hasn't eaten in a while.

"Kids, I'm glad you could make it." He begins. Arizona's mother has always been an affectionate one, but not so much her dad. So when he wraps Arizona in a big hug, I look at her face expecting her to cry, but she manages to hold it together. After he lets her go, he turns and does the same to me before extending his hand to shake Tim's. Resuming my place next to Arizona's side, her father leads the way towards her room.

I'm trying my best to be strong, but I am not sure what to expect once we enter that room. We haven't been given any explanations yet, other than 'get here now your mother is in bad shape', so I try to prepare myself for whatever may come of this. The room is lit only by the small light above Barbara's bed. There is a cot next to her, that the Colonel has obviously been sleeping on. Standing at the foot of the bed, while my wife and her brother stand on either side, I take in the full view of my mother in law. She looks like she has aged drastically. Her skin is very pale and an obvious weight reduction shows from under her blanket. Chancing a look at my wife, I see her tears in her eyes, but she is fighting them back. I want to grab her hand, to let her know I'm here, but I am worried that it might push her over the brink. So I stay to myself.

The silence in the room is eerie. I get chills even. And finally, my wife speaks up.

"Wh-what is her diagnosis?" she asks her father, but her eyes never leaving her mother's face.

"It's a brain tumor." He says almost too softly to hear.

"What? Who is her doctor? I want to see her scans immediately" Arizona begins.

"Babe.." I try, but she lifts her eyes to look at me.

"No. No Calliope. This is my mother. I am a doctor. YOU are a doctor. All of our friends are DOCTORS. I want to see her scans." As she finishes her sentence, she has turned to now face her father. "Who is her doctor?" she repeats.

"Dr. Pruett. He's a great neuro surgeon Arizona. He came highly recommended. If there were anything he could do, he would be doi—" Arizona's dad says, but is shockingly interrupted by Arizona. Tim and I look at one another in shock, before looking back at my wife. Nobody interrupts The Colonel, so the fact that my wife just did, has us stunned.

"I do not mean to disrespect you in any way, Sir, but this is my mother. And I love her too. So please… just get the scans for me dad.. please." She says with a shaky voice.

"Okay, Zona. Ok."

After my father-in-law makes his way out of the room, towards the nurses station, I step next to my wife and wrap my arm around her waist. Not being able to stand the distance between us any longer. If she is hurting, I am hurting.

"What's your plan babe?" I ask softly. Curious as to what is going on inside that head of hers.

"I'm going to look at those scans. WE are going to look at them. How do we know what kind of surgeon this guy is? I've never even heard of him. Have you?" she asks me with wide eyes.

"No. No, babe. I haven't. So let's just wait and see what they look like. You stay here with Tim and your mom. I'll go see if your dad needs anything. Ok?" I say to my wife. Once she agrees, I slip out of the room in search of the colonel. Finding him in the hall talking to an older gentlemen, the doctor I'm assuming, I walk up and stand next to him.

Noticing me by his side, the colonel says, "Oh Dr. Pruett. This is my daughter in law. Dr. Callie Robbins. She is a surgeon as well."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Pruett." I say offering my hand during introduction.

"Ah, you have a family full of surgeons now don't you Mr. Robbins. Two surgical daughter in laws, and as well as a daughter." He says with a smile.

I offer a smile back, but it is forced. Something about this guy just doesn't set right with me. I can't put my finger on it, but I just have that feeling in my gut. So I speak up and interrupt the surgeon.

"Dr. Pruett, we were wondering, well, Colonel Robbins was wondering, if we could please look at the CT scans from Mrs. Robbins. You know how it is, being a surgeon, you have to see things to believe them.." I say attempting a fake sense of humor. But the doctor looks less than impressed.

"Well, I have already looked over the scans with the Colonel, and he—"

Holding my hand up to stop the man from wasting his time and continuing, I say, "I am aware of that sir. And I mean no disrespect, as I said before we are a family full or surgeons, and as Mrs. Robbins family… we want to see the scans. Thank you."

Not giving the man any more opportunities to make excuses, I turn to my father in law and say, "Let's wait in the room with Arizona and Tim while the Doctor brings the scans. Ok?" shooting a look at the surgeon one last time, he takes my hint and tells the nurse to get the scans and deliver them to us.

After a short wait, the nurse comes walking inside of Barbara's room, and my wife stands from her chair. Snatching the scans from the nurse, Arizona turns on the light on the x-ray glass and snaps the pictures onto it. The tumor is rather large, and is in a very delicate area of her brain. We can easily see why the surgeon would quickly call this an inoperable tumor. It's massive. While Arizona is facing her brother, trying to explain the complexity of the tumor and how it's position makes it impossible to operate on, I snap a pic of it with my iphone. Sending it out quickly. If there is one person I know that can do the unthinkable and remove and INOPERABLE tumor, it's the recipient of this text.

Dr. Pruett makes his entrance to the room, looking rather proud of himself. I cock my head to the side as he begins to speak. "Doctors, Mr. Robbins." He starts. "I trust that you have had a chance to look over the scans from this morning. And that you have to agree with my diagnosis." I hear my phone alert me of a new message, and I open it while listening to the man continue.

"I want to assure you all, that if there were anything I could do…. If there were any way that I could help your mother or your wife, I would not hesitate. It's never easy to face something like this… You can never be prepared for—"

"WAIT!" I yell. Causing everyone in the room to turn and face me. "Just stop. Seriously. Just, just stop." I say to the obviously offended surgeon.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" Arizona asks me with embarrassment on her face. "The doctor is trying to explain things, and even if you and I understand the situation, my brother and my father do not. So can you let the man continue please?" she says while crossing her arms and turning to face the man once again.

"I would let him continue Arizona, if it were the truth. But there is no point in letting this man explain why you mother is going to die, when she is NOT going to be dying."

What's? And How's and all kinds of other questions are shot at me all at once. And I just shake my head back and forth, before I take my wife's hands into my own.

"Arizona….listen to me honey. I sent a picture of this to Derek. He looked it over and he has removed a tumor almost identical to this more than once, with total success. He will be on the first plane here… He is going to operate on your mom. We are NOT giving up on her. Do you hear me? We are going to fight for her… together."

My wife's eyes are wide open, matching the ones on her brother and father. I watch Arizona's father walk over and sit on the side of his wife's bed, taking her hand and placing it against his cheek. My wife now has tears falling down her cheeks as she too witnesses the moment between her parents.

Breaking her stare from her mother's body, she turns to face Dr. Pruett and after only 4 words, "You can go now", the man walks out of the room.

_Together, between our family and our surgical family… nothing is impossible!_


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPTER 68 – IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY TO SAVE LIVES

ARIZONA'S POV

Being a doctor and having to sit in a waiting room is torture. It shouldn't even be allowed actually. The only thing worse than having a doctor as a patient, is having a doctor's family member as your patient. My brother is curled up in a very uncomfortable position across two chairs, and Calliope went in search of coffee. I think she was looking for any opportunity to get away from me for a few minutes. Not that I blame her. I have been pretty hard to handle. But this is my mother we are talking about. My mother is in an operating room, with Derek Sheppard's hands inside of her skull. I sort of wish that right now I didn't have all the knowledge that I have. Because then this wouldn't be nearly as terrifying as it is. I know the risks. I know how easily something like this can go gravely wrong and we will wind up losing my mother. But I have to try and block all my medical thoughts out of my head right now, and just hope that Derek is as good as I know deep down he is.

I am pulled away from my rambling mind as my wife walks up to me.

"Here honey. Drink this. I know you haven't slept, and this will help."

Thanking my wife with as much of a smile as I can pull off at this point, I accept the coffee and follow her to take a seat across from my brother. We both sit in awkward silence, considering we both have the same thoughts running through our heads there really isn't a point to voice them.

"Have you called to check on Haden? I'm not sure if I told you that my aunt's number is in my phone." I say to my wife in an attempt to talk about something, _anything_ other than my mother.

"You did tell me. And yes I called while I was getting the coffee. He is good. She said he ate and was laying on his play mat on the floor. TJ was busy watching cartoons, but I could hear Callista rambling on and on in the background." She says with a smile.

Callista is almost a year old now, and she is 100% all about her Auntie Callie. The bond the two of them have is beautiful. It never fails to amaze me that each time Calliope and I walk into a room together, she always goes to Callie with open arms first. Every single time. And the few times we kept them over night, she would only let my wife put her to bed. The time we had them for a 3 day weekend while Tim and Lexie went out of town for a short honeymoon, she was attached to Callie's hip like a 3rd leg. But I have to admit that I love it. The way my family has adopted Calliope as their own. Especially my mother. She loves Callie more than she loves me at times. Regardless if her and my wife deny it, I know better. When she is around Callie, she smiles brighter, her laugh is more genuine, and her love for the latina radiates through the room. And I hope with all I have in me, that I get to see that again.

"Hey you… where did you go just now?" My wife asks me after I obviously zoned out.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about mom. And you.."

"Me? What about me?" she asks unsure of what I mean.

"She loves you. Like she loves me and Tim. My mom never expected me to get married. She definitely didn't expect me to get married AND give her a grandchild. And she knows that the only reason that happened was you. You brought out the life in her daughter. And she… she loves you Calliope." I say as a tear slips from the corner of my eye. My wife's finger quickly brushing it away.

"I love her too Arizona. When my mother threw me away.. threw us, what _we_ are, away.. your mom never faltered. She was there. And I love that woman like she is my own mother. I really and truly do. I love her for so many reasons, but do you know what I love the most about that beautiful person?"

I look up at my wife, shaking my head no. Not exactly sure what she is talking about.

"I love her the most, because she gave me you. She gave you life, and that was like a gift from your parents, just for me. Because we were meant to be together. We were meant to share our lives, and to have a beautiful family of our own. And for you to be able to raise our children with the same values that your mom taught you. THAT is why I love her as much as I do." Callie take her finger and places it under my chin, guiding me to look her in the eyes. "You are your mother, all over again. And I can't even imagine what your dad is feeling right now, because if I had to lose my Barbara, I wouldn't be able to go on. But she is going to make it through this. I know she will. And our son will have his grandma for a long, long time. She is a fighter because you are a fighter too."

"Oh Calliope…" I say, as my tears just fall from my eyes. Not even trying to hold them back any longer. My wife knows exactly how to reach into my chest and pull at each and every heart string. She is so perfect, and I am beyond thankful for her being here with me right now. I couldn't even picture doing this without her. But here she is. Calliope is my constant. And I know she will always be.

"I love you Arizona."

"I love you too."

After our exchange of devotion, we sit in comfortable silence. My head laying across my wife's lap, and she soothes me by funning her fingers through my hair. My hand rubbing up and down her thigh. As hard as I tried to fight it, my exhaustion became more than I could fight off any longer. I don't know how long it took, but slowly my eyelids shut during one of the times I was resting them, and didn't open again. Mentally exhausted, and physically drained, I fell asleep in the safety and comfort of my wife's embrace.

CALLIE'S POV

7 hours have passed since Derek first began operating on my mother in law. The last 2 hours, my wife has been sleeping, or should I say she has been passed out, on my lap. And I have not had the heart to move her. She has been making herself sick with worry, and at least when she is sleeping, it's that much time spent _not_ worrying. Looking up from my wife, I see The Colonel and Derek walking towards us. Derek looks worn out, and in need of sleep himself.

Quickly I begin to wake my sleeping blonde as calmly as I can. I do not want to wake her in a panic. She slowly stirs, and her hand finds her face to rub the sleep away. Sitting up, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the waiting room she realizes what is going on, and she is on her feet in a split second. After The Colonel wakes Tim, the 4 of us look to Derek for the results.

"Is my mom….." Arizona starts to say. But Derek quickly stops her.

"You're mom is in recovery. It was a very complicated surgery. The tumor was much more infiltrated into the brain than the scans showed. But I have every reason to believe that your mother is going to make a full recovery. She may have some dizziness for a few days, and her balance may play a problem until she builds her strength back, but I was successful in removing the tumor."

"All of it?" Tim asks from behind us. All eyes moving from Tim as he speaks, back to Derek quickly. Knowing that if he was unable to remove it all, that this could easily happen again.

"All of it." He says with his signature McDreamy smile.

Arizona jumps into Derek's arms. Pulling him into a tight hug, before kissing him square on the lips. His eyes going wide, before a smile spreads across his face. Shocked, but flattered I'm sure. Arizona doesn't go around kissing men on a normal basis. But we all let out a laugh at her reaction.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she says to our friend.

The colonel shakes his hand, followed by Tim.

"She will be in recovery for about an hour, so I suggest you all take the time to get something to eat. You are going to need to take care of yourselves. You're no use to her if you aren't taking care of yourselves. And you two".. he says pointing back and forth between Arizona and myself… "you both know better. So set a good example. If you have any questions, you know you can call me at any time. I have to get back to Seattle, but if anything Is needed, I will be back here as fast as possible. I wouldn't even leave if Meredith weren't in her, well.. nevermind."

"Derek, what is wrong with Mer?" Arizona asks. He swallows, and pulls his scrub cap off the top of his head. Playing with the ties in between his fingers, he finally tells us. "Well, we were waiting until she was a little further along before we started telling people, and with your situation here… well… we're having a baby. She's about 8 ½ weeks now." He says with a big smile. We all knew that they were trying for a baby, and had been having a rough go of it, but hearing that they were successful was great news.

"Congratulations. That is so great. We are very happy for you both." I say giving him a hug of my own.

"Looks like you'll be an Uncle again." Derek says towards Tim.

"Yeah, sure does look like it. Congrats man." Tim says shaking Derek's hand.

"Where is Lexie by the way?" Derek ask Tim.

"Oh she was going to come, our aunt is with the kids, but Lexie doesn't deal with this stuff too well. She would have come if I pushed it, but I know after losing her mom, situations like this spook her. So she insisted on going over to my parents and cleaning up for my dad. We didn't know how things were going to turn out, and she likes to be helpful." Tim says with a laugh.

"Ok, well I better get going. Best of luck to you Robbins' family." Derek says while turning to walk out.

"I'll walk you out." Tim says.

Arizona and I just give each other a quick smile, and then fall into step behind the Colonel while heading to the cafeteria. Tim is married to Lexie, which we are perfectly used to. But Lexie is Meredith's sister. So that makes Tim and Derek brother-in-laws. And that part we aren't so used to yet. It's just mind boggling how our family has literally woven together like this. But I know that deep down Arizona is happy that Tim has found his place. He deserves it, and she deserves to have her family close by. She is such a family oriented person and I love that. I also love having a stable male figure in Haden's life. The fun uncle is so much better than having to deal with baby daddy drama.

ARIZONA'S POV

After picking at a salad that Callie insisted I attempt to eat, I finished off a bottle of water, and a few chips. I just wasn't in the mood to eat, knowing what my mom had just been through. So I sat there while my father and my wife ate instead. I did accept a few bits of Callie's food, because her food always tastes better, you know? It just does.

Once we cleared the table, we were fixing to head back towards the waiting room and were met by Tim in the hall.

"Hey guys, I was just coming to get you. The nurse came and said they got mom situated in a room. And she's awake." He says quickly. Every one of us take off at full speed, me leading the way.

"What room number?" I yell back towards Tim without slowing down.

"201" he says back, and with a shuffle of my feet while I read the room numbers, we come to a quick stop outside of room '201'.

"Dad? Do you want a moment with mom alone? Before we all go in? I ask my father.

"No, you guys need to come in too. Callie is the one that acted on her gut, and because of that your mother is here. So she will want to see us all." My dad sends Callie the Robbins wink. Considering _he is_ the one that invented it.

She smiles back towards him, and we all enter the room quietly. The sight before us is beautiful. My mother is laying in bed, with her eyes open. She is still super groggy from all the drugs, but her eyes are open.

Calliope, Tim and I stand back and give my dad a chance to greet my mom. He might not show it, but he was more scared than the 3 of us put together. A few minutes later, he waves the three of us over.

Stepping next to my mother's bed, I lean down and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey mama. Don't try to talk too much right now. You just rest. But you are going to be just fine. Derek did an awesome job. I love you so, so much you know that? I do." I say before squeezing her hand, and letting my brother step up to say hello as well.

Calliope was standing back, letting us have our time with mom, when my dad takes her by the hand and leads her up to sit next to him on the side of my mother's bed.

Tim comes to stand behind me, and his big arms wrap around my shoulders, under my neck. Our height difference allowing him to rest his chin on the top of my head. Listening to our dad tell mom all about the things Callie did, and how she got Derek here to save her. Then my mom slowly lifts her hand from her side, and I see my moms pale white hand touch my wife's olive colored cheeks. Callie places her hand over my mothers, and for the very first time through all of this, I see tears fall. But I know that they are happy tears. My brother's grip tightens, and he leans down and says, "I told you when I met her that she was the one. You can say 'Tim you were right' now. I won't throw any 'I told you so's at ya. Scouts honor." My brother says before we both smile, and focus back on our parents, and the woman I just fell madly in love with for the 3rd time.


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPTER 69 – SUPPORT SYSTEM

ARIZONA'S POV

"Just a few more steps mama, and we will be inside." I say to my mother as my brother and my dad help her inside the house. It has been a long two weeks of recovery for her, and she is just as ready to be home as the nurses are to have her gone. And I don't say that meaning my mother was a difficult patient, it's the opposite really. She was a great patient. But Calliope and I drove the nurses completely insane. That was until she had to take Haden and fly back to Seattle.

After the first week here, the Chief called Callie and even though he hated to ask her to come back, he didn't have a choice. She had been out on maternity leave for 3 months, and the week she spent here helping my mother recover was all she had left. The chief made sure to tell her that he wouldn't have even thought of requesting her to come back under the circumstances, but her department was taking a bunch of hits from the board members, and with the head of their department M.I.A., it was flailing. So as horrible as it was to say goodbye to my wife and my son, I did it, and she took him home with her. I would have loved to keep Haden here with me, but Callie insisted he go back with her because I would have my hands full here as it was. And she was right. But I am missing my little family something fierce right now. Lexie decided that she should take the kids back as well, and Tim agreed. She did not have nearly as much vacation or sick time built up as Calliope and I do. Being an intern is rough. So they made the flight back with my wife on her father's jet. Making my brother just as lonesome as myself. But we both knew that staying here, to help our mom, is what we needed to do.

Callie and I have used FaceTime several times during our separation, but it just isn't the same. I miss giving him his goodnight kisses, and picking out his pj's. I miss the intoxicating baby smell that is 100% my son. Hell, I even miss waking up all hours of the night just to feed him. And I won't lie when I say that last night when Callie called me, just to put me on speakerphone so I could talk about anything and everything so Haden would calm down for bed, it made my head swell. Being the one he has favored for bedtime is a huge ego boost. Just because my wife carried him for 9 months, he still knows that I'm his mommy too, and that makes me possibly the happiest woman on the face of the planet.

"Ok mama, here you go. I brought all your medications in and I'm going to put them on the nightstand with your water." I say to my mother before covering her up and checking one last time to see if she needed anything.

"I told you dear. I am perfectly fine. I just need a little nap. Why don't you go call Callie and check on my grandson. And see if you can't get your father to eat something." She says.

"Ok mama. But I'll be back in to check on you soon. Sweet dreams."

Shutting the door to my mother's bedroom, I make my way over to the kitchen. Pulling out my cell while rummaging through the fridge for something to cook, I frown when I only receive Callie's voicemail. I'm sure she is in surgery, or busy with a patient, but I miss her. I miss her voice more than I ever thought it was possible to miss. I have one week left of my administrative leave of absence before I will be joining my family back in Seattle. And while I am going to miss my parents, I have to admit I am excited to get back into our routine. Me not being home to help Calliope with our son has been a lot on her. Between working, and pulling the night shifts with Haden by herself, I know she is ragged. Even if she won't admit it to me. Today being Friday, I am aware of how insanely busy she must be. People tend to really whip out the stupid on weekends. Luckily she is off for the next three days and I'm hoping she can just relax at home with Haden.

After I had no luck in reaching my wife, I whipped up a quick dinner for my father and my brother. My mom was still on a liquid diet for another day or so, but I knew that the two Robbins men were dying to eat a home cooked meal. Setting the table, and placing the food on it as well I walk towards the living room to get my brother and father. They were both sitting back watching the football game, a beer in hand.

"Hey guys. Dinner is ready. Do you want to eat in here so you can watch the game? I don't mind bringing your plate to you dad."

"That would be great honey, thank you." My father says without breaking his stare at the tv.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Hey sis, I'll take mine in here too." Tim says and I just laugh.

"That's hilarious Tim. The last time I checked my better half had long black hair, and a really nice rack."

Tim lets out a laugh before standing to follow me in search of his food. Of course my brother had to crack his typical jokes about my cooking, and then one thing lead to another and somehow a wrestling match had broken out. My brother had me pinned on the kitchen floor, tickling me until I couldn't catch my breath. Our little childish game had gotten so far out of hand, that neither of us had heard the knock on the front door, or the fact that my father had let the guest inside. Fighting back as much as I could, I finally break free of my brothers WWF hold on me. And just as I am fixing to dog pile him once more, I hear someone clear their throat.

Turning around I am met with the most beautiful brown eyes, and a smile breaks out across my face. Losing my focus on my brother, I start to say, "Callio—" when OOMPH, I fall flat on my back. Tim jumping up in victory, fists pumping in the air. "Never take your eyes off your target Zona." He says before walking out of the kitchen. Only stopping to place a kiss on Haden's head and a "Hey Cal".

Lying on the floor I look up at my wife. We both break out in fits of laughter because of what just took place. Finally making my way off the kitchen floor, I walk over to my wife and kiss her on the lips.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you had to work today? I am VERY glad you are here though. I missed you both."

Taking my son from Callie's offering arms, I look down at him and his wide hazel eyes stare into my own blue ones.

"Well, I had to pull a few strings, but I got someone to cover my pages for the rest of today. And I just thought that since I was off for the next three days, we could come up and surprise you. We have missed you." My wife says while wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and burying her face in my neck.

"I missed you both too. So, so much. And this is an awesome surprise."

"How is your mom?"

"She's doing so great Cal, really. She looks so much better, and her color has improved immensely. She's just resting, but I'm sure when she wakes up she is going to want to see you both."

"Well then we better make sure he is fed and happy for grandma." My wife says with a smile.

I am so thankful that my son still has his grandma. Coming as close as we did to losing her was terrifying. But we are very fortunate and that will never go unrecognized. Derek Sheppard will always be someone that I am forever in debt to.

"I'll go feed him. I made some dinner, and it's on the table. You eat babe." I tell my wife. And she smiles and nods. "Dad and Tim are eating in the living room. Watching football. You can join them if you like. I'm sure dad would like that."

"Ok, I just may do that. You sure you don't want any help with him?" she asks while making her plate.

"Babe, you have been on baby duty 24/7. I can handle a feeding and a diaper change. Go… relax."

With a quick kiss, and ushering my wife off to the living room, I pull my son's bottle from his diaper bag and head into my father's office. I could have went in with everyone else, but I have missed my son, and a few minutes alone with him is just what I need. Sitting in my dad's big desk chair, I begin to feed Haden. Talking to him about all different things. "And tomorrow, Mommy and mama will take you to see the mountains. They are so beautiful. Yep. I love the mountains." My one sided conversation with my son lasted until he was fed and changed. I like to think that my talking soothed him to sleep, but it probably bored him into slumber. I laugh quietly to myself, just admiring my baby when I hear my wife enter the room.

"There you two are." She whispers. "I was wondering where you disappeared to. You're mom woke up about 15 minutes ago. I went in to see her. She looks great honey."

"Yeah. She does. I couldn't be happier. And I have you to thank for it." I say looking up at my wife who is leaning against the doorway.

"No, Derek is the one that saved her Arizona. Not me."

"But YOU are the one that didn't give up. You acted in the best interest of my mother, when I was mentally out of it. You made the call. And you brought Derek to her babe. You saved her." I attempt to stress my gratitude to my wife.

"Well, all that matters is she is okay. She is alive… and right now, she wants to see her grandson." Callie says with a big smile.

Standing up I walk over to my wife, our son the only thing between our bodies, and I lean in for a kiss. Being met half way by my wife, our lips meet. What was supposed to be a small peck, turned into a bit more, and I was quite happy with that. The feeling of Callie's tongue pressing against my own softly was beautiful. It wasn't sexual, it was just emotional. And I would have loved to turn it into something more, but as I said, there was a baby between us.

"I missed that." I whisper to my wife as we pulled away. "I missed you, period."

"I know, I missed you too. But we have the next three days to enjoy each other before I have to get back to the hospital. Then you will be home shortly after, right?"

"Babe, if mom is doing as well as she is right now, or better… There's no way I'm letting you two leave without me. I can't watch you both leave a second time. The first round was hell." I say with a smile.

"Sounds great. So let's get in there before she tries to climb out of that bed in search of him." Callie says pointing towards Haden.

Making out way into my mothers room, I notice her sitting up, with her back propped on some pillows. A huge smile across her face at the sight of her youngest grandson.

"Say hi grandma.. I'm came all the way from Seattle just to steal all your hugs and kisses." I pretend to speak for my son as I hand it to my mother's open and waiting arms.

"Look at you. Haden Robbins, I swear you have doubled in size just since the last time I laid eyes on you." My mom says sweetly. The smile that she gets every time she is near one of her grandchildren is almost blinding. She was made to be a grandma. And I am glad that I was able to contribute to that happiness.

A deep voice catches our attention and I see my father enter the room. Sitting down on the opposite side of the bed, and scooting next to mama. "I heard my grandson was in here, and I had to come see if he was holding things down." My dad says in his "Colonel" voice.

"Mama, Daddy… if you guys have him for a few minutes, I am going to take Callie outside for a few minutes. Is that alright?"

"Of course dear. You two take your time. We are just fine, aren't we Haden? Grandma and Grandpa don't need those mommies to hover do we?"

Taking that as our cue to leave, I lace my fingers with my wife's and lead her out the back door. Stopping to pull two jackets off the coat rack, I had one to my wife. "Here babe, it's pretty chilly out there close to sunset. And it looks like it might snow soon, so I don't want you to catch pneumonia."

"Ari, where are we going?" my wife asks confused.

"I just thought we could go for a walk… just the two of us." I say with a smile. Receiving one in return from my wife, we join hands once again and head out. We walk hand in hand for a few minutes, not speaking. Just taking in the cool Colorado air, and enjoying the quietness.

"This is so much more relaxing than Seattle. No honking horns, or people yelling, just…. Calm.." Callie says.

"It sure is." I reply before pulling my wife closer to me. "We are just about…. There.. Ok right here." I say before my wife opens her eyes.

"Oh my…. Arizona…its' beautiful."

We were standing against the wooden fence, at the edge of my parents property. You could see the mountains in the distance and the tips of them were covered in snow. Between here and there, was a huge open field, and the sun was just about set, behind the mountains. The sight was insanely beautiful and I knew my wife would appreciate it.

"You're beautiful Calliope. More beautiful than any sunset…" Turning my wife to face me, I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a soft and passionate kiss. Suddenly forgetting about how cold it was outside. Only feeling the warmth radiating off my wife. Just as we pull apart, Callie smiles at me and we both feel small snowflakes hit our face. Looking up towards the night sky, we let them fall randomly on our faces.

"Arizona.. it's snowing." Callie says before pulling me into another kiss.

_I can't imagine being in a moment like this, with anyone besides Calliope. _


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPTER 70 – JEALOUSY IS HOT

CALLIE'S POV

"Mama! Stop! Please?!" Arizona begs her mother to put the photo album away and all I can do is laugh even harder. Sitting in the middle of the bed, with family photo's spread every which way, I laugh at the embarrassment my wife is currently in. My mother-in-law insisted on showing me the photos from when my wife and brother in law were younger, even against Arizona's protests.

"Zona, I am going to show these pictures to your wife regardless of you being in this room, or not. So, unless you want to join us, you're more than welcome to find something to do elsewhere." The older Robbins woman says causing me to laugh again.

"This is just wrong. I think you find pleasure in embarrassing your children." Arizona says looking at her mother. "I promise to never do that to you Haden." She promises our son that is currently in her arms.

"Sure you do babe. Sure you do. One day we will be doing this same exact thing with his wife.. or husband.. whichever." I tell her.

"Let's go Haden. Your mama and grandma are going to cause me to have a stroke." She says before disappearing into the living room.

"She really hates these pictures, doesn't she?" I ask Barbara.

"No. She just hates that I am showing them to you without her proofing them first." She replies. She will get over it. Ooh, look. This was Arizona's first day of ballet class. Isn't she precious."

"Arizona was a ballerina? I knew she was into pink and rainbows, but never did I think she would have been a ballerina." I say shocked.

"Oh, she was a great little dancer. But once she grew up, it was all about the cheerleading. She took that so seriously. Here, look." She says handing me a photo. My wife was on the top of a huge cheerleading pyramid. If I thought I was floored on the ballerina bit, I was wrong. Because this one takes the cake.

"Oh mama B, you have got to give me a copy of this. I think it needs to be framed and placed in our living room. Arizona will LOVE that." This causes the woman to laugh right along with me.

"Here, you can have this copy. We have one in the den already."

Accepting the picture, I place it on the table next to me. I'll be sure to hide it until it's displayed in the house and let Arizona stumble across it. That will be entertaining. I think to myself.

After another hour or so of looking at Robbins family photos, I notice my mother in law getting tired, so I help pick up all the photos, and get her situated in bed. It's our last day in Colorado and tomorrow Arizona, Haden and myself will be flying back to Seattle. Tim has agreed to stay until the end of the week when Derek comes for the follow up, and my father has insisted that the jet stay grounded in Seattle until Arizona's mother is cleared from surgery. But tonight being our last night here in Colorado, I have offered to cook a big dinner and we can spend the last of our time together as a family.

After going in search of my wife, I find her laying on the couch, and Haden in his swing.

"Hey babe. Where did your dad and Tim go?"

Receiving no response from my wife I step in front of her and try again. "Arizona?" I say once more.

"Oh, are you all done laughing at my expense Calliope Robbins?" She asks pretending to be mad.

"Is someone mad at me? Because I know you can't stay mad at me babe." Laying down along side my wife, I slowly slide my hand under the bottom of her t-shirt. "I know you can't stay mad at me, because you like it when I do _this_… and I can't do that with you mad, right?" I say before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I am mad at you…." She tries once more after pulling back from the kiss.

My hand makes it to her bra covered breast, and I gently squeeze it. "What can I do to change that?" I whisper against her ear while my tongue touches her earlobe. Not missing the small moan that slips from her slightly opened mouth.

"This is helping…" my wife says, her eyes now closed.

"Well, I promise that after dinner tonight, I will do whatever it is to make sure you are no longer upset with me."

Capturing my wife's lips, it takes no convincing for her to allow my tongue entrance to her mouth. My leg is tangled between her's and with a little pressure to her center her breathing becomes rapid.

"Cal-Calliope… if you do not intend on finishing this right now, then I suggest you stop. Because I will not hesitate to go upstairs and finish it myself." Arizona says between kisses.

"Ok, ok. I'm stopping. For now. But I have every intention of finishing this tonight. More than once."

Arizona smiles, and with a short peck, I stand from the couch and straighten my shirt. As if on cue, my father and brother in law walk inside from the back yard. Both covered in sweat.

"What were you two up to out there?" I ask the two filthy Robbins men.

"Boxing. And…it..was…a work out." Tim says out of breath. "Dad got this bad ass punching bag, and set it up in the shop. We took turns knocking the crap out of it."

Arizona sits up from the couch, looking over her shoulder towards them. "Wow. The testosterone is dripping from your faces. Disgusting." She says before facing forward once more.

Letting out a laugh, the men spilt in opposite directions and head towards the showers. I glance at the clock before reminding my wife that we still need to make a trip to the store to get the things needed for dinner. We move around the house to gather up Haden's things, and she pulls the keys to her parents car off the hook. And quickly we are headed into town. Pulling up to the grocery store, I notice how much smaller it is compared to the ones we shop at in Seattle. "This is the grocery store Arizona? Seriously?" I say with a giggle.

"Calliope, this is a very small town. There isn't much need for more than one grocery store here. But I promise, they will have whatever you need to work your magic in the kitchen."

My wife was right, even if I had doubted it. For such a small place, I managed to find every ingredient I needed for the dinner. Arizona was busy looking at some greeting cards, trying to select one for her mom when a woman a little taller than her came walking towards us. At first I thought that she was only there to look for a card herself, but I didn't miss the way she stood frozen…. Staring at my wife as if she were a ghost. While the woman stood in her statue like state, I took in her appearance. She was about my height, definitely Hispanic, again like myself, and long dark brown hair. She was in extremely good shape, and I could easily pass her off as a model almost. I shifted from one foot to the other, and decided to ask her why exactly was she staring at my wife, but before I could Arizona started to turn around, with a greeting card in her hand.

"Cal, I think mama would like th—" and then my wife took the same stance as the other woman. Both with matching 'what the fuck' looks on their faces. After what felt like hours, but was probably more like seconds, I start to speak. "Who are you and why are you star-" but neither woman heard me as they both spoke at the same time….To each other.

"Michelle" "Arizona" were the words that left the two women at the same time.

I continued to look back and forth between them. Waiting to find out what the hell I was missing here.

"Arizona… it's..it's great to see you." The woman, that I now knew as 'Michelle' spoke first.

"Michelle. It's good to see you too. H-how are you?" my wife asks, and I don't miss the nervous tone to her voice. All the while I am standing here wondering if I am invisible. Can they not see me? Seriously?

"W-What are you doing here? I heard you moved to Seattle."

"I'm here visiting my parents. My mom, well, she had a surgery done on her by a colleague of mine, and I wanted to stay and make sure she was doing okay before going back. I leave tomorrow actually." My wife says to her.

I STILL have no clue who this woman is, and now my WIFE has seemed to forgotten that I am standing here. 2 feet away from her.. with our son… Yep, I'm invisible.

"Your mom is doing better, I hope. I wish I would have known you were in town. I would have loved to have dinner, maybe catch up." She says.

That's it! I noticed the woman's facial expressed change from nervous, to flat our flustered. And I decide to make myself known. "Ahem" I clear my throat loud enough to catch both of their attention.

"Oh. Shit. Sorry, Uh Michelle, this is Calliope, well Callie. My wife."

The woman's face that was previously flustered and flirty, instantly dropped with disappointment written all over it. _Serves her right, I think to myself. _

Extending my hand to shake hers, I introduce myself. "Dr. Callie _Robbins_. Pleasure to meet you. And you are?" I say with a raised eyebrow, after stressing the 'Robbins' part.

Callie, this is my, this is Michelle Connor.

Quickly picking up that this is one of Arizona's ex's, I can't hold back too much of the natural smartass from my voice. "Well it's nice to meet you My Michelle Connor. Do you prefer My Michelle, or just Michelle for short?"

The woman is clearly embarrassed, and not too thrilled with hearing Arizona is married. But I find her new look of sadness morbidly gratifying.

"Michelle is just fine. Is that.. is that your baby?" she asks pointing towards Haden in the carrier. Instead of responding I let my wife do that.

"Yes." Arizona has a huge smile on her face now, "This is Haden. Our son. He's a little over 4 months now." She finishes proudly.

"He is certainly a cute one. Well, I better get going. But it was great to see you Arizona. And to meet you Callie. Congratulations on your marriage.. and uh, the baby and all. Take care of yourself." She says before offering nothing more than a wave goodbye to my wife.

I keep my eyes on the retreating woman, until she is completely out of my sight. But once I turn back towards Arizona, I am met with a very amused look. Her arms crossed across her chest, and all her weight leaning on he left leg.

"Soooo, what exactly was that all about Calliope? Hmmm?" she says with one eyebrow lifted with attitude.

"What? I don't know what you are referring to." I try my best to brush off her glare, and start to push the basket towards the check out. But Arizona isn't having it. She grabs my arm to stop me. "Na uh, noooo way. You are not getting away from this one honey. So you might as well spit it out. You were jealous!" she says pointing her finger towards my face and a laugh slipping out. "Callie Robbins, were you jealous of my ex?"

"You're crazy Arizona. I am not jealous nor do I get jealous. Over that?" pointing over my shoulder with my thumb, I laugh. "no way."

"Oh yeah right. Try and deny it, but green is sooo not a good color on you." Arizona says.

"Fine. What do you expect me to say? She's HOT. Like, could pose for a magazine kind of hot. And, she's, ugh Arizonaaaa she has seen you naked!" I finally cave. Whining even.

My wife wraps her arms around my shoulders, and gives me a small kiss before looking me right in the eyes. "Calliope, we all have ex's. But they are exactly _that_. _Ex's._ You are my wife. And she doesn't hold a candle next to your beauty. Trust me, I know."

I smile to my wife, and kiss her once more before she begins to release me from her hug. "Thank you" I say, embarrassed with my own behavior.

"You're welcome babe. But for the record… Jealous Calliope is way, way, _**way**_HOT." She gives me a wink, and we head to pay for our groceries.

_Good job Callie… Open mouth, insert foot. And my foot does not taste all that damn good…. _


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPTER 71 – OMG!

ARIZONA'S POV

"So.. guess who Callie and I ran into at the store mama."

Callie quickly chokes on her wine. Clearing her throat before shooting me a look.

"Who dear?" my mother asks curiously.

"Oh, just Michelle. You remember Michelle don't you mama?" I know that continuing this is possibly dangerous. And detrimental to my sex life, but it isn't often that I see my wife squirm in jealousy. That is usually my role in our marriage. So I am going to have a little fun with this.

"How is she doing? I heard she was working over on Wilshire at that little Realty Agency." My mother is making this even easier, just going right along with the conversation. My brother has since stopped eating, and is completely motionless except for his eyes. Moving them back and forth between my wife, to my mother, and to me before starting all over again.

"Yeah. She is doing pretty good. At least that is what she said. She looks good though. Still a runner obviously." I know that was a low blow, but then again my wife did enjoy the hell out of embarrassing me this morning over the photo albums.

"She was always in such great shape. Callie did you meet her as well?" my mother turns to ask my wife. And I face her as well. Pretending to be highly interested in her response.

"Yes ma'am. I did. She seemed like a great person. Awesome. Very _friendly_."

"That's great. Daniel and I ran into her and her husband about 8 months or so ago. They have the cutest little twins. Remember Zona? I had told you about running into her." My mom says, and I bust out laughing.

My wife takes a second and puts the puzzle pieces together. "Arizona Robbins! You told me that she was an EX. As in and EX girlfriend…. Ring any bells?" She says seriously. But I cannot fight off my fits of laughter. Now joined by my brother as well.

"This is SO not funny. You are in deep, deep trouble." Callie says before stabbing her pasta with her fork.

"I said she was an ex. Only after _YOU_ assumed she was someone I had seen, oh I should say, someone who had seen _me _naked." I fight to stop laughing before I finally explain who she was.

"Callie, she was my ex-_roomate_. We went to college together. She dropped out after sophomore year because she fell head over heal's in love with her _husband_. Like a man.. not a woman..so _not _a lesbian." I finish.

Tim is still laughing so hard he has to take quick, short breaths. Then a loud "ouch!" comes from his mouth after Callie kicked him under the table.

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek and say, "Two can play the embarrassing game Calliope. Now we are even." And all I get in response is an eye roll and a small "yeah, we'll see".

My mother, on the other hand finally realizes what I have done, and hits the table with her fist causing my eyes to dart towards her.

"Arizona Robbins, you are in so much trouble. I had no idea that you were leading Callie to believe Michelle was your EX girlfriend. You should be ashamed of yourself. I am so sorry Callie. If you want to smack her on the back of the head, the 3 of us will be more than happy to turn our heads." My mother says before shaking her head at me, causing me to look down at my plate. Suddenly feeling like I was 10 years old again being scolded by my parents. "You apologize right this instant Arizona." My mom adds.

"Yes ma'am. Calliope, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you. It really was just a joke. I apologize babe." Placing my hand over my wife's on the table.

"It's fine, I _guess_." But when Callie winked at me and offered a small smile, I knew that she really wasn't mad at me.

The rest of the dinner past with casual conversation. My parents talked about how much they miss us, and their grandchildren. And Tim and I felt guilty. We knew we should spend more time visiting. It's just Callie and I being surgeons, and Tim married to one, didn't exactly leave a lot of room for random trips to Colorado.

"Mama,Daddy, you know we would come visit more often if it were possible. Things are just so hectic with our jobs, and then the baby. And Tim is in the same situation with Lexie." I try my best to offer an apology.

"She's right mama. Lexie is still an intern, and she works some of the craziest hours. I wish we could come visit you guys all the time, but—" Tim starts but my parents interrupt him.

"We are not looking for apologies, or excuses kids. We know that you both have your own families now, and wives. We would expect nothing less from the children we raised. You are both excellent spouses and we are very proud. This was not meant to be a guilt trip for either of you. You're mother and I had something to discuss with you both actually." My father says. Tim and I both listening intently.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" I ask.

"Well, after I retired, we bought this house. And you two were still seniors in high school. We thought that it was a great place for our family. But now… you both graduated, and then Arizona went off to Seattle and Tim was here, but then he moved out there as well. We understand the reasons you both have to live where you do. And We are so happy that you both found such wonderful women. We love Callie and Lexie very much. And our grandchildren.. goodness… we love them more than we can explain. And it pains us to be away from you all. After your mother's surgery, and coming so close to losing her, we realized that life is too short. And we want to be able to see our children, and our grandchildren. So we are thinking about selling the house… and maybe finding a place in Seattle. Not too close to you kids, of course. We want to give you your space. But we want to be able to have our grandkids visit, and grow up knowing who we are."

"Daddy, your grandkids will always know exactly who the both of you are. But that is GREAT news! The idea of you guys being closer is awesome! I'm super excited!" I say while jumping up from my seat and going to wrap my parents in a big hug.

"This is pretty bad ass." Tim says. "Lexie and the kids are going to be stoked!"

I see Callie sitting in her chair with a big smile as well, so I know she is happy about this as well.

"Well, it's going to take a few months before we can get things in order. We don't want to make the move before your mother is healed properly. And it will take a while to show the house. But hopefully we can find something before Christmas. Our goal is to be there for the grandkids Christmas." My dad says.

"That sounds perfect. The kids will love it." I say before returning to my seat.

The rest of dinner went well. We all enjoyed a delicious apple pie my wife made for us. I sit in the living room with my brother and my parents while Callie is upstairs giving Haden his bath and getting him ready for bed. A little after 10:30, I stifle out a yawn, and stand. After telling my parents goodnight, I make my way upstairs to join my wife and son. Opening the door to my bedroom, I find my wife propped up against the headboard, with a sleeping baby boy fast asleep on her chest. She must have dozed off while he was settling down. I stand there, silent for a few minutes. Just looking at the two loves of my life. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't moved to Seattle. Hadn't found _her._ Because that would mean I wouldn't have _him_. And life without Haden is unimaginable.

I cross the room, and remove Haden from Callie's chest. Walking across the hall to his temporary room, I lay him in the little bed my parents have had since TJ was young. He doesn't wake up even the slightest, so I know he is down for the count. Turning on the night light by his bed, I make sure I have the monitor and walk back to join my wife. She has repositioned herself in the middle of the bed, with my pillow in a death grip. I just laugh and walk towards the restroom to change. After washing my face, and brushing my teeth I turn off the restroom light and walk over towards the bed. After pulling the covers back, and climbing into bed next to my wife I close my eyes and try to let sleep take over.

Tossing and turning for longer than I know, I finally accept the fact that I cannot fall asleep. I can barely see my wife's face from the street light shining through the window, but I am able to make our her beautiful features. Her mouth is slightly open, her lips parted perfectly. Her hair is slightly laying across her face. She is perfect. In every way. I would not change one thing about this woman. Taking my hand, I brush the hair away from her eye, and rest my palm flush on her cheek. Slowly scooting myself closer to her, I place my lips gently against her own. Taking my hand and running it down the side of her body, I find the waistband of her boxer shorts. Lifting myself up onto my elbow, I place an open mouthed kiss on her neck, gently sucking and pressing my tongue firmly against it. Right as my fingers make their way under her shorts, and towards her center, my wife's hand comes up and wraps around my shoulders. No words are said as we make eye contact in the dimly lit room. Positioning myself on top of her, with one leg between hers, I lift her panties with my finger tips and slide my fingers into her wet core. Her hands find my hair, and as I slowly rub circles against her clit, she pulls my mouth down to cover hers. Quickly allowing my tongue inside her warm mouth. Still, nothing is said… we use the silence to completely focus on each other, and it's quite erotic. Never have we made love in silence, but this is different. This is not our normal style, but we feel the passion between us heating up quickly. As I enter my wife with two fingers, she raises her hips up causing me to press deeper. Her eyes shut tight, and her head thrown back, enjoying what I am doing to her. I use my thigh, as added force while I pick up the pace and pump her harder. Latching my mouth to her neck once again. Our bodies pressed together as closely as possible. After a few more flicks of my thumb against her nub, her body begins to jerk unevenly and she holds her breath. Noticing she is riding out her release, I curl my fingers inside of her, pressing up against her walls hitting the one spot I know will throw her over even more.

After she sucks in a much needed deep breath of air, and her shaking comes to a stop, I pull my fingers from inside of her and watch her chest rise and fall quickly to catch her breath. Moving my eyes quickly from her eyes to her mouth and back, I lick my lips. I start to speak, but I feel Callie's finger come to my lips to stop me.

As my wife sits up in the bed, she pulls my legs around her after removing my boy shorts. Straddling my wife's lap, she lifts my shirt above my head, exposing my naked chest. I quickly remove her top as well to find her magnificent breast and rock hard nipples. Quickly she takes both of my breasts in her hands, and wraps her lips around my swollen nipple, while squeezing the other one with her hand. My head is limply laying back, and my hands are behind my butt, digging into Calliope's thighs. As she moves to the other nipple, she places one hand in between us, and for the first time, she can feel how turned on I am. My wetness practically dripping off of me. Her fingers slide through me, and the palm of her hand pressing firmly over my core. The pressure urging me to rock against her hand. Raising myself up only a couple of inches, she enters me before I press back down onto her fingers. Quickly I begin riding my wife's hand with urgency. Desperate for my release. Feeling her tongue move down my chest, in between my breasts makes me want more. Her hot breath against my skin, and the up and down movement against her hand finally sends me tumbling into my release. Letting out stammered breaths, I ride out wave after wave of pleasure.

Once I am able to gather my strength, I lift up so Callie can remove her fingers. Collapsing in bed next to her. Us both out of breath, and completely satisfied. Callie turns over to her side, and guides my arm around her waist, pulling my front flush against her back. Nuzzling my face into her hair, I speak the first words throughout this. "I love you Calliope…" and I hear my wife say, "And I love you Arizona…."


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER 72 – SURGERIES & CHAOS

CALLIE'S POV

Being a surgeon is very rewarding. At times it feels like you are a superhero. You can walk into an OR, take a look at a patient that should never walk again, and build them bones from scratch. That is exactly what I am doing today. Standing above Seth Ryan, a 19 year old soccer player that was involved in a car accident, resulting in a completely shatters leg. He had no idea when he woke up this morning, excited about his last trip before his freshman year began, that he would end up right here. The driver of the SUV thought it would be a great idea for everyone to enjoy a few beers on the road while headed to the beach. A few beers turned into several, and he lost control of the vehicle before it flipped 3 times, ejecting my patient before coming to a stop upside down. Everyone in the vehicle was pronounced dead at the scene. Everyone _except _Seth, who was the one person that _didn't _drink. Seth was the only one sober. And he was the only one _thrown_ from the vehicle. But yet, he is also the only one that survived. Karma is a powerful thing.

9 hours later, I stand back and survey my work. Beautiful. Amazing. This kid is going to be able to play soccer again one day. Of course he has a long road of physical therapy, and strengthening to do, but he _will_ play again. This is exactly why I became a surgeon. To save some kids dream of being a college soccer player. Seth's parents told me that he had just received a full ride to play soccer for UW, and that he was an amazing kid. Good grades, never drank or did any type of drugs. He just happened to have the wrong group of friends. So when I told this kids parents that their son would walk again, I meant it. And luckily, I get to walk into the waiting room and tell them that he will.

Scrubbing out of my surgery, I open the doors to the waiting room and am quickly met with two anxious parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. Seth is in recovery. The surgery was a complete success. As I told you before, he will need months of PT, but I feel confident in saying that he will be able to participate in his scholarship by the time soccer season comes around. The nurse will come and notify you when he is back in his room, and take you to see your son. If you have any questions, you can have someone page me and I will be more than happy to speak to you both." I say with a proud smile on my face. Seth's mom wraps me in a big hug and thanked me, only to have her husband do the same after she released me. Leaving the parents with a little piece of mind, I head towards the cafeteria. I am in desperate need of coffee after that surgery. A long 9 hours of standing in one spot will suck the energy right out of you.

As I open the double doors to the cafeteria, I see Addison and Teddy sitting at one of the tables, and they wave me over. I wave towards them, and point towards the coffee cart. Letting them know that I'll be over shortly I step into line. "Congratulations on your successful surgery, Dr. Robbins." I hear someone say, causing me to turn around. Meredith Grey, who is obviously pregnant now offers me a smile.

"Oh, hey Meredith. Thank you! How are you feeling?" I ask.

"You know, feeling like the Goodyear blimp, and still wanting to eat every cheese puff in sight." She says sarcastically.

I laugh before responding with, "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I remember it well. If feels like you are pregnant for years rather than months."

Meredith was now 7 months pregnant, and she seemed to be double the size I was at that point. But considering the fact that she has always been the size of a twig, it's not surprising that she is showing so dramatically.

After making a little small talk with Meredith, I joined my best friend and Teddy at the table.

"Hey guys." I say as I take a seat.

"Cal, do you feel as bad as you look?" Addison says.

"Thanks a lot Addy! And for the record, YES I do feel like shit, thank you very much." I say as I roll my eyes at her and take a sip of my coffee. "God that is good."

"Well, as much as I hate to leave such pleasant company, I have a surgery in 15. Bye babe, bye Cal" Teddy says standing and placing a kiss on Addison's cheek.

"You guys look happy." I say to the red head.

"We are. Things are great actually. How about you guys?"

"Well, we have been working as many hours as we can lately. I hate leaving Haden at daycare as much as we have had to, but with Arizona's parents moving up next month we are trying to put in extra hours so we can take a few days off to help them get settled."

"That's understandable. I bet Arizona is excited to have her parents closer. And Haden will get to see his grandparents more often, so that's a plus."

"She is very excited. Every time her parents Skype with her or Haden, they remind him that they will be here soon. It's cute. He just smiles at the webcam. His favorite thing to do now is wave bye bye and so he does that the entire time."

"That sounds so adorable. But then again, my godson is adorable. I still cannot believe his is 9 months old already. Before you know it he will be in kinder and you guys will have to get me to knock you up again." Addison says with a laugh.

"Hey now, don't start trying to impregnate me already Addison Montgomery. We have our hands full already. Haden just started crawling, and that is a job in itself. I miss the days when we sat him in one spot and he stayed there. Now if you turn your head for even a second he is gone."

"Do you think you guys will have any more kids? Or is one going to be it for you two?" Addison asks.

"We have talked about it here and there. But right now Addy, we are so exhausted between work, Haden and her mom just now getting back to normal, that we are lucky to be in the same room at the same time to discuss _anything _much less having another baby."

I miss my wife more than I can explain. We knew when we met that our lives were hectic and adding a baby to the mix would make it even more so, but neither of us would change anything. Our life may be insane at the moment, but we are committed to this thing and that is a fact.

"If you guys ever want a night alone, you know Teddy and I would be more than happy to keep the little bugger. We enjoy having some time with him."

"Thanks Addy. I really do appreciate that. But when we do get time at home, we try to spend it with him. Arizona and I are really trying to keep his routine as close to normal as possible. But I will remember the offer if we do get the itch to have a night out. Thanks." I say with a smile.

"No problem. Well hey, I better get going. I promised to meet Lexie at the party store. She recruited me to help with TJ's birthday party stuff this weekend. So I'll call you later ok?" Addison says standing.

"Ok, have fun with the party planning. I'm going to head up to the daycare and grab a little Haden time. Talk to you later Addy."

Saying goodbye to my friend, I walk towards the elevator, headed to see my baby boy. Pulling out my cell phone I notice a missed text from Arizona. Clicking on the message I open it.

**Hey babe..heard about your awesome surgery! Proud of you. – xoxo A**

My wife never fails to let me know how proud she is. When I have a bad surgery, she is always there to comfort me, and when I rock one, she never forgets to let me know how proud she is. Smiling to myself, I type my response.

**Thanks! I'm headed up to see our boy. Missing you tons. – xoxo C**

**Oh, I have a few minutes, I'll meet you up there. I miss you more ;) – xoxo A**

After reading her text, and knowing I get to see my baby boy and my wife, I put my phone back in my lab coat and pick up my pace towards the daycare. Just as I was fixing to open the door to the daycare, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Stepping back and watching my wife bend down towards Haden, it get a warm feeling inside of my chest. Haden notices his mommy and quickly gets a giant grin. His two bright white little teeth shining. I never get tired of seeing his reaction to my wife. The bond they have is unbreakable. He loves her almost as much as she loves him.

Walking inside, I join my little family and sit on a bean bag chair next to Arizona who has Haden on her lap. She is already in the middle of playing pat-a-cake with him and his little giggles are infectious.

"Hey you two." I say as I lean over and give them both a hello kiss. "I have missed you both."

"Say hi mama!" Arizona says to Haden, handing him to me. "I missed you too. You get off soon right?"

Hugging my son, I look to my wife and say, "Yes. Thank God. I have to check on my patient post op and then I'm out of here. How much longer before you're done?"

"I should be home before this little guy goes to bed, as long as my patient is stable." Arizona says.

"Ok, well I will have dinner ready for you when you get there. Have you talked to your parents today?"

"Yes, they said that they are just about finished packing. They are looking for a moving company now. My dad said they will be out around the end of next week to get things situated at the house and have all the utilities turned on. My mom will probably stay with us while he goes back to meet the movers."

"That sounds good. Haden will love to have some grandma time."

"Not nearly as much as she is going to love getting her hands on him." My wife says while leaning over to tickle his stomach. "Well my loves, I have to get back to work. I just wanted to come see the both of you real quick. But I'll see you both at home. I love you." Leaning down for a quick peck on my lips and a rub through Haden's hair, she heads back towards Ped's.

"Hey you. Mama is going to go check on her patient and then I will be back and we can go home. We will even get your some of the vanilla goat's yogurt for after dinner." Haden just smiles and plays with my necklace. Completely oblivious to what I am saying. He is just a happy baby period.

Arizona and I have tried our best to keep Haden on organic baby food and snacks. We have also made bigger steps towards eating healthier than ever. She can't stress enough how we need to be on top of our health for Haden's sake. And even though it was rough for a while, I have grown accustomed to our eating style, and now I rather enjoy it. Arizona is excellent at finding new recipes for us to try, and we make it a point to cook dinner together as often as possible. It is relaxing, and we enjoy the time to just talk over the everyday things.

Leaving the daycare to go check on my patient, I pass Lexie in the hall. And I have yet to see this side of Lexie Robbins… I almost went the opposite direction, but decided to approach her against my better judgment.

"Lex? You alright?" I say but she slams the chart in her hand down on the desk.

"I am FINE. I am GREAT." But it is beyond obvious that she is steaming mad.

"Ummm, okay…" I say looking at her with a confused look.

"Ugh! Ok. I'm mad. So, so mad."

"A-about?" Almost scared to even hear the answer. My sister-in-law almost scares me at the moment.

"Timothy Robbins! _That_ is what I am mad about Callie. The fact that for such a smart man, he is an idiot!"

"Oh boy. What did Tim do this time?"

"It's more like what did Tim NOT do. Do you know what today is? Do you?" she asks me seriously.

"Uh, no. I can't say that I do. But I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"Today is the day I take my boards. I have to take the biggest test of my career.. TODAY! And he has me and Addison running all over the world planning birthday party things. And normally I would be happy to do it. I love TJ, he is my son. But today I need to focus on ME. I never focus on ME Callie. But do you know what my husband is doing today? Oh he is working in the garage on that 50 year old scrap of shit that is occupying a perfectly good parking spot! A car! And I'm here trying to—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Lex. Take a breath. Seriously. You are talking so fast you're going to pass out from lack of oxygen." I say holding back a small laugh. "I understand you are stressed. And you should be. Yes, this is a big test, but Lex, if you aren't ready for the test by now, you won't be. Tim does know what today is, he has told Arizona all about your test coming up and he thought that letting you handle the party planning it would keep your mind busy so you wouldn't freak out like THIS."

Lexie just looks at me with a very confused look across her face. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"Lexie, you are friggin' Lexopedia. You have every bit of information memorized in that brain of yours. You are ready. So stop freaking out and looking for something to strangle your husband over. Being nervous is good. It means you give a damn about this thing. But don't start planning ways to murder Tim and hide his body just yet, okay?"

She finally laughs and nods. "You're right. I'm just exhausted. I need a vacation or something. And after this test, I am going to force my husband to take me somewhere. Anywhere."

"That is a hell of a plan. And just think, the grandparents will be here before you know it, and you will have to beg them to give you your kids back. You'll have plenty of time to escape."

"Thanks Callie. Really. I needed a good slap to the head." Lexie says before we part ways. Addison wanted to know if Arizona and I wanted _more _kids? HA! After seeing what only 2 kids and a husband has done to Lexie, I will gladly be happy with _one_ baby and a wife for quite a while.

Shaking my head to clear what just happened from my thoughts, I head to check on my patient. I need to get my son and get as far away from this place as possible. I cannot handle anyone else's drama today. Wow. This is some kind of day…..


	73. Chapter 73

CHAPTER 73 – WTF JUST HAPPENED?

ARIZONA'S POV

Making my way inside the house after a super long day at work, I hear Callie talking on the phone in the kitchen. Dropping my keys onto the table by the door and heading towards the kitchen I stop as I hear part of her conversation. I didn't intend on eavesdropping but I just wasn't expecting to hear what I was hearing.

"No, I do not care what you have to say. I am not delivering any messages to anyone for you. You are grown. Seriously, you can do that yourself." Callie says in an annoyed tone.

Leaning closer to the door, I continue to listen to the conversation on the other side.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. Do you know how angry my wife would be? No. No, I don't want to even discuss it. It would never happen."

Ok, now my interest has really peaked. What would I be so angry about, and who is she talking to? I think to myself.

"No. Look, you called me to ask about a patient of yours, and I get that, I do. But all the phone calls since then are going to do nothing but cause problems. What if Arizona were to see your name pop up on my phone when I wasn't there to grab it? Huh? What then? Because I would be the one that would have to handle that disaster, not you Mark."

My stomach instantly drops and the sudden urge to vomit hits me. Why in the fuck is my wife talking to Mark Sloan? And how long has this been going on? Is there something that I do not know about? So many things start to go through my mind, and at first I started to walk away. To get in my car and drive around until my anger died down, but before I could think twice I push the kitchen door open and come face to face with my wife. The color in her face drains to a pale white, and the phone slips down her face before she catches it. Never losing eye contact with me.

"Who is on the phone?" I say in a icy tone. No response. Just shock and silence. "Callie, who is on that phone. And don't you dare lie to me."

"Arizona." Is all she manages to get out. I can hear a far away sounding voice coming from the phone, 'hello? Cal? Hello?' I make out Marks voice as he is checking to see why my wife's end of the conversation went silent.

"No. Don't Arizona me. Tell me that Mark Sloan is not on the other end of that phone Callie."

"Arizona, it is not like that. H-h-he called a couple of weeks ago, about a Ortho patient and we had to communicate a couple of times bec-" Callie is quickly cut off by me throwing my hands up to stop her.

"No. No. Calling you at work for a consultation is understandable. Calling you at home, or on your personal cell phone, that is not paid for by SGMW is NOT. I cannot believe you Callie. Were you even going to tell me, or were you going to keep sneaking around having private phone conversations with him? Huh?" I say as I feel the anger building even more with each word that leaves my mouth.

She starts to respond but I just do not want to hear it. "No. You know what? No! Don't try to explain it to me. Because no matter what you say to me right now, it's not going to stop how furious I am." I say as I walk over to the high chair and take Haden out of it. I turn and storm out of the kitchen, and Callie is quickly on my tail.

"Arizona! Where are you going? Where are you taking him?" she asks in a panic.

"I am taking my son to dinner. I am not going to miss out on spending time with _him_ just because I cannot be in the same house as _you_ right now." I say without turning to face her. Gathering his diaper bag and my keys, I walk to the front door and open it.

"Arizona, babe… please! Just let me explain. This is NOT what you think it is!" Callie begs.

"So you haven't been talking to him about _anything _other than your patient?" I ask, knowing damn well that she has. "Huh?"

"i-I, it's—"She tries to find an explanation, but I don't even care to hear it. Because I know that once again, Mark has weaseled his way back into her life. Even from fucking New York he has managed to work his bullshit head games on my wife.

"That's exactly what I thought. We are leaving." And with that, I shut the door behind us and head towards my car to strap Haden into his seat. Behind me I can hear Callie say "fucking shit" and then something hitting the wall. No telling what she just threw, but I don't care at this point.

Pulling out of our driveway, I take off towards downtown. Having no idea where to go exactly, I just start driving around. Haden takes no time to doze off, like he always does in the car. Looking into the rearview mirror at my sleeping son, I decide that a long drive might be just what I need to be able to calm down and gather myself before I have to eventually return home and face Callie again. I push the button on the steering wheel, and voice activate a call to the one person I know will give me some sound advice. One person I can always turn to when I can't turn to Callie. A few rings, and I hear 'hello' float through the speakers of my car.

CALLIE'S POV

What the hell have I done? I knew that talking to Mark was a bad idea, but yet I did it anyway. He had called me about a patient that he needed a consult for, and eventually he started to call more frequently. Not like a bunch of times, but the problem was slowly we started talking about things that weren't patient involved. I never crossed any lines with him. I never flirted or let him flirt. We never discussed what happened that night at my house. But regardless, I knew it was wrong and I was in the process of telling him that I didn't want to have any more talks or contact when Arizona walked in and it all blew up in my face. Now my wife and my son are out who knows where, and I'm sitting in the mess I created. I wanted to call Arizona, to beg them to just come back so we could talk this out, but I know her. When she is _that_ mad, she needs to get away and think about how she wants to approach it. So out of respect for her, and for my own luck, I don't push it.

Sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, I feel the tears coming. Even though I am trying to fight them off, they sneak up regardless. The ringing of my phone causes me to jump. Not expecting to hear it ring, I look down and the name on the screen makes me want to chunk the phone across the room. My thumb hovers over the 'decline' button, but then I snap. I hit he accept and I go off.

"MARK! STOP CALLING ME! YOU ARE DOING NOTHING BUT RUINING MY LIFE! I FELL FOR YOUR BULLSHIT ONCE AGAIN, AND NOW MY WIFE AND MY SON WALKED OUT THE FRONT DOOR! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" I scream as loudly as I can into my phone.

"Callie, stop. If Arizona can't accept that we are only fri—"

"NO! Arizona doesn't have to accept anything because we are not friends. How could I be friends with someone like you? You hurt Lexie, you disrespected my wife, you abandoned your unborn child, and now you are trying to weasel your way back into my life by playing the 'poor me, I'm all alone in new York and my life is a disaster' card! And I am so, so stupid for even listening to it. Arizona comes first. My family comes first. So I am asking you Mark… to please, just never try to reach me again. Not for a consult, not for a friendship, not for anything. Forget that I even exist. If you care about me, then you will do this." I say and without letting him respond, I hang up the phone.

I am shaking uncontrollably with rage. I know I did this to myself. I have nobody to blame by me. Nobody forced me to talk to him. I just let the pitty towards him take over. He told me about how lonely he was in New York, how he regretted the decisions he had made, yada yada yada. And there I was. Stupid as ever, feeling bad for him. And look what that got me.

Standing up and going into the kitchen, I take the skillet with dinner and throw the entire thing in the trash. Putting the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher before slamming it shut, I turn and lean against the counter. Not sure what to do with myself at this point. I head into the laundry room and remove the clothes from the dryer. Keeping myself busy putting away Haden's clean clothes was the only thing I could do to stop from losing my mind.

Nearly 4 hours later, I hear the front door open and then shut. I climb out of our bed, where I have been lying awake just waiting for them to come back, I open the door as Arizona reaches the top of the staircase with our sleeping son in her arms, she doesn't even glance my way. Walking into Haden's room she lays him into his bed, and closes the door behind her as she exits. Standing still, not sure if I should try to speak or not, I just stare at my wife.

Walking right past me, she enter's the bedroom still completely silent. I feel almost ridiculous for just standing there, watching her move from the restroom, to the dresser, back to the restroom, and then towards our bed. Grabbing my pillow from my side of the bed, she walks towards me.

"Here" she says. Extending her arms to hand the pillow to me.

"What? Where am I going Arizona? We have never slept apart. I ask, my voice shaky.

"Well there's a first time for everything. And if you won't go sleep in the guest room, I will. But seeing as I am not the one that caused this, I do not see why I should be the one having to leave our bed." She says still completely stone cold.

"Arizona… please" I say stepping towards her, and reaching for her hand.

She pulls her arm back quickly, not allowing me to touch her. "No Callie. We are not talking about this right now. I am angry, I am tired, and I need to sleep. I have a very long day tomorrow, and dealing with this is not going to happen right now. Please. Just go." She says before turning away and climbing into bed.

I stand still, in the doorway to our bedroom. Not strong enough to turn away. Wanting to beg her to just talk to me, and to be able to fall asleep holding her. But she reaches up to shut off the lamp by the bed, and turns her back to me. "Goodnight Calliope." She says in a stern voice.

Accepting the fact that she is done with this conversation, I quietly say, "Goodnight Arizona." Before turning and walking out of our bedroom. Climbing into the guest bed, I feel all of the guilt hitting me even harder. The sheets of this bed are cold, and there is no warm body next to me. I won't wake up to feel my wife's leg across mine, and I am not able to fall asleep with the smell of her shampoo filling my nose. I screwed up, and I need to figure out how to fix it. Having Arizona mad at me is the worst feeling in the world.

Tossing and turning for a little over an hour, I accept that I will never be able to fall asleep. My mind is going 90mph and all I can think about is the sleeping woman across the hall. Getting out of bed, I tip toe across the hall, and into my bedroom. Stopping at the foot of the bed, I feel Arizona's eyes on me. I don't know what to say, or how to even say it but my wife interrupts my train of thought when she says, "Get in bed Calliope. I can't sleep either."

I don't smile, or get excited. I know this is far from over, but at least I am able to sleep next to her. Taking a chance, I climb under the cover and slide as close to her as I can. Really pushing it, I place my hand on her hip and am surprised when I feel her reach for my hand and pull it to her chest. My arm wrapped tightly around her body.

"I'm still very mad at you. But that doesn't' mean I can sleep without you either. Let's get some sleep please." She says.

I do not say a word, knowing that right now silence is better for my case. I breathe in a deep breath of Arizona's hair. The scent I am far to accustomed to, and slowly I find sleep.

_Tomorrow I have to face the music, but I will. Because there is nothing I wouldn't do to prove how deeply, deeply sorry I am for the mistake I made. I just hope she will be able to forgive me sooner, rather than later. _


	74. Chapter 74

CHAPTER 74 – LIGHTS, CAMERA….PRESSURE PART I

ARIZONA'S POV

*beep beep beep beep beep beep*

Slamming my hand against the alarm clock I keep my eyes closed. Thankful for the creation of the snooze button. Even if 5 more minutes won't be spent asleep, I can at least lay here that much longer. Slowly opening my eyes I begin to remember everything that happened last night. The fight. Callie. Mark. Shutting my eyes tightly, swallowing hard and taking in and letting out a deep breath I sit up. Looking over my shoulder towards my wife, I find her side of the bed empty. I thought Callie didn't have to be in until after 8 this morning. The alarm clock showing 6:03am causes me to slip on my house coat and make my way across to Haden's room. Adding to my confusion, his bed is also empty. So, the last place to check is downstairs. Turning on the light in the hallway, I head towards the lower level of our home. It's silent. Passing the living room, and entering the kitchen I again turn up with nothing. The smell of coffee catches my attention, and I walk over to the coffee pot. My usual mug sitting next to it, a fresh pot is made and there is a note attached to it.

_Arizona,  
I know that we have a lot to discuss, and we will. I will explain everything to you. I promise.  
I was paged in a little after 4 and Haden was awake so I thought I would bring him to daycare  
give you a little time to prepare for your day. Enjoy the coffee, and good luck on your surgery.  
I know you will be great. I really am truly sorry babe.  
We Love You,  
Calliope & Haden_

_P.S. There is a lunch made for you in the refrigerator…. Haden helped me make it ;)_

I hate, hate, hate being mad at my wife. It is probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. But I am not wrong in this. Callie knows how I feel about Mark. I am not insecure about Callie's devotion to me, I know that she would never leave me for him. Nor do I think she would ever have an affair, but it's a matter of respect. He has shown repeatedly that he is far from a respectful person. He spent the first few months of my relationship with Callie interfering, butting in where he had no place. Not to mention the little digs he would get in referring to our sex life. Being a lesbian I have had to deal with plenty of men making their comments. The whole, "you just haven't met the right man yet." Or the "one night with me and you won't think about a woman ever again." I have heard it all. But Mark was different. His comments really got under my skin. The main reason being that he had seen my wife naked, and had done more things than I can even begin to accept with her. So even if I want to just forgive her, and let this drop, I have to stand my ground. Because I need my wife to show me some type of respect. I know she feels terrible. I could see the pain and regret written all over her face last night. And telling her to sleep in the other room was very hard to do. I have to admit that I was glad she came back to bed, because I needed sleep for the day I have ahead of me. If she wouldn't have come to our room, I would be going on zero sleep today.

After taking a shower, and getting dressed for work I walk out the front door. I have a huge surgery today and even if my mind is full of the thoughts from last night, I still have to slap on a smile and be the perky ped's surgeon for everyone else today. I'll have to face Calliope tonight, but until then, I have to push last night's events as far out of my mind as possible. I have to be on the very top of my game today. This surgery is very important for our hospital. The baby that Teddy and I are operating on is the daughter of Seattle's Senator. So the Chief has been working the publicity for it for the past several months. There is even going to be a few reporters from a top medical magazine in the gallery watching us. So the pressure is on. Full force…

I thought I was prepared for everything today, but driving up to the employee parking lot I quickly notice two different television station vans parked out front of the hospital. 'wow' I say to myself and I slowly inch my car into the parking lot being careful to avoid all of the people outside. I was NOT prepared for this. The second I step out of my car I am met with several people holding microphones and small tape recorders. "Dr. Robbins, can you tell us the status of the Senator's daughter thus far?" "Dr. Robbins, are you confident that this heart transplant will work?" "Are there any chances that this procedure might not work?"

So many questions and flashes of camera's have me a little freaked out. Luckily, Owen Hunt was arriving right as I was and he took me by the arm and he acknowledged the reporters for me. "Dr. Robbins has a very important surgery to perform today, and she needs to focus on that. In the best interest of this baby she needs to have a clear mind and she is unable to answer any questions at this time. So if you would be so kind as so let her inside to prepare it would be greatly appreciated." He says while pushing past the reporters and guiding me inside through the chaos.

"Thanks Owen. I really owe you one. I had no idea that this would be waiting for me this morning." I say to my media savior.

"That is insane. I knew the chief had really played up the hype on this, but that is craziness." He says. "But you are welcome. Best of luck on your surgery Arizona. I'll catch up with you later." Owen says before making his way towards the locker room.

I am quickly approached by Teddy and she looks just as nervous and shaken as I do.

"Did they attack you out there too?" she asks me.

"Yes, and thank God Owen was there, because he had to literally pull me through the sea of reporters. What the _hell_ was the Chief thinking?"

"I don't know, but it sure doesn't scream 'no pressure' to me! I don't think I have been this nervous about performing a surgery since my first one as an intern."

We continue our conversation while walking towards the conference room to meet with the chief, senator and some of the hospital board members.

"You're not kidding there. I almost feel unqualified to do this. We need to figure out a way to calm down before we blow this whole thing."

"Seriously. Oh hey, how did things go with Callie after you got home? I was really worried after your phone call." She asks. Calling Teddy was the only thing I could think of when I was driving. She has been my best friend since she started here, and she has always been there for me.

"Well, we didn't talk about it. I just couldn't deal with it last night. Ya know? I tried to send her to the guest room, but that helped no one. I couldn't sleep without here. Even if I was as angry as I was. Eventually she came to the room and I just told her to come to bed. Even if I was being selfish by wanting here there so I could sleep, I still let her hold me."

"Hey, there's no shame in that. You guys love each other. You are just going through one of the bumps. You will work it out. But you have to put your foot down once and for all about that idiot Sloan. He is bad news for you guys." Teddy says.

"I know! I just wish Callie would get that through her stubborn head. Sometimes I swear she does things just to intentionally set me off."

"Arizona, that's dumb. She doesn't do it intentionally. That would be like saying she tries to hurt you on purpose, and Callie would not do that. Just give it a minute. Give yourself a chance to calm down before you talk to her. Because if you talk to her while you're still fuming it will not fix anything."

"You're right Teds. Like always. I'm going to just focus on our surgery. Afterwards, I will figure out how to handle this.

Stopping in front of the conference room, Teddy and I share a nod, compose ourselves and head in to face our peers.

"We got this." Teddy says, and we make our way inside.

CALLIE'S POV

"And then she just left?" Addison asks me while I stare down at my coffee in the lounge.

"Yes. She took Haden and they were gone for a little over 4 hours. I don't know where she went, because we didn't say much of anything after she got back. She sent me to sleep in the guest room. And then she turned over to go to sleep."

"And you left it like that? Callie!"

"Yeah, well no. I don't know. I couldn't sleep so I went to the bedroom, thinking she would be asleep, but when I got in there she was still awake too. She told me to get in bed. That she couldn't sleep without me either. And she even let me hold her." I say still not looking up to face her.

"That's a good sign though, right? I mean she could have told you to get the hell out again." Addison says trying to get me to see a positive side to this.

"Maybe. I don't think this is a 'marriage ending' argument, but she is mad. Like really mad. And I feel horrible because not only did I emotionally slap her in the face, she has this career making surgery today, and I added to her stress. That is the last thing I wanted to do. I am so angry with myself."

"Callie, people make mistakes. You cannot let this get to you this way. Arizona and you are the perfect couple. The most stable one in this entire hospital. You two can work though anything. I know you can. And you know it too."

"I know we can. I do. But that doesn't fix it right this second. I didn't even want to come to work today. I just wanted to stay home and sleep. Just sleep this all away. But of course, that wasn't possible."

"Ok, snap out of it. Let's go. Up. UP!" Addison says lifting me by my arm.

"What? Where are we going Addison?"

"We are going to find you some bones to break or to fix. Either one. Because you moping around like this all day is doing nothing for my mood. You two are my 'dream couple', the ones I look up to and aspire to be dammit. So seeing this, well it makes me sick."

"Oh lord, shut up Addison." I say with a laugh.

"Ok, well you're laughing, so that's something I guess. But we are still going to find something for you to occupy your hands."

Luckily Addison and I didn't have to search far for some bones. The ER paged me as soon as we left the lounge, and there was an ambulance on their way in with a man that fell off his roof, multiple breaks. Just what the doctor ordered I think to myself. Soon my patient was in front of me, and I had a 2 hour surgery scheduled. Followed by a few pre-op patients. Today I am thankful for people that have no common sense, and mostly thankful for idiots.

"Hey Robbins… you have any room on your service today? I really need some OR time." Turning to face Alex, I look at him very confused.

"You have never been interested in Ortho, so why do you want on my service? Aren't you supposed to be following my wife around like a puppy?"

"She has that huge media hungry surgery today. No interns allowed. The senator insisted it be attending's only. Which is total bullshit. But whatever. So can you use me or not?" he asks trying to pretend he isn't crying inside over missing out on Arizona's surgery.

"Sure Karev. Go make sure they have my patient prepped and I'll meet you in the OR." I say, sending the 2nd year resident on his way.

Glancing at the OR board, I saw that Arizona's surgery was scheduled only an hour after mine was to begin, so making a quick jog back to the locker room, I whip out my note pad from my lab coat and scribble a little note. Hoping that she would find it before her surgery.

_Babe,  
I won't get to see you before you scrub in, but I wanted to remind you that  
YOU…ARE…GREAT! Even if you are mad at me, I LOVE YOU! Now go be a  
ROCKSTAR!_

_Love,  
Calliope_

Placing the note in her cubby, I make my way towards the OR. I know my wife is the best there is, but I still hope that this surgery goes off as flawlessly as she needs it to be. She has so much pressure on her shoulders, but I know that if anyone can pull this off with flying colors, it is my wife. Ped's surgeon extraordinaire.

After scrubbing in, I turn to my team and speak to the scrub nurse, "Music." And she hits play on my ipod mix and some Coldplay starts to fill the room. "Scalpal".


	75. Chapter 75

CHAPTER 75 – LIGHTS….CAMERA..PRESSURE PART II

ARIZONA'S POV

"Ok, I'm going to go get changed, and I'll meet you to scrub in. 10 minutes. Ok?" I say to Teddy as we exit the conference room.

"Ok, see you in there." She says back.

The meeting went smoothly. Teddy and I assured the members of the board as well as the Senator that we were more than prepared for this. We spent the past two months practicing in the skills lab. When you have to perform a surgery of this magnitude, you do not take any chances. Even if we were confident in our skills before, we practiced regardless. You can never be 'too prepared' for something like this.

Reaching for scrubs, I walk over to my cubby to leave my purse. I instantly notice my wife's handwriting on a piece of paper. I pull it from my cubby and read it.

_Babe,_

_I won't get to see you before you scrub in, but I wanted to remind you that  
YOU…ARE…GREAT! Even if you are mad at me, I LOVE YOU! Now go be a  
ROCKSTAR!_

_Love,  
Calliope_

THIS is exactly why I cannot stay mad at this woman. I haven't seen her today, but she still found a way to make sure I knew she was behind me in this. We have made a habit of telling eachother, "YOU ARE GREAT" before either of us go into a very delicate surgery. And even though I am upset with her, she is making it easier to look past it. I smile after reading over the note a second time. And place it in the breast pocket of my scrub top.

Once I am changed into, and lace up my sneakers I pull my iphone from my pocket and send a text to my wife. Regardless of our current argument, I still love her dearly, and I know she feels horrible. So if I can make her smile, even for a moment, I will. So I decide to send her a text. Something simple, because I know that her scrub nurse will be reading it out loud for the entire OR to hear.

You Are pretty great too. – xoxo A

Hitting the button on the sliding glass door to the scrub room, I walk inside while tying my scrub cap. I see that Teddy is alone in the room, and I flip on the sink next to her.

"On a scale of 1-10, and 10 be terrified… how nervous are you?" she asks me without facing each other.

"7.. maybe an 8. You?" I reply honestly.

"A definite 8. But we will do great. Right?" she says and finally looks to find my expression.

"We will. We have this. Because we are Awesome!" I offer a smile and we walk into the OR, hands up, dripping water.

While the nurses are putting on our gowns and surgical gloves, I make the horrible mistake of glancing up towards the gallery. All that they can see are my eyes, and I am grateful for that. It helps hide my obvious terror. I don't say anything out loud, knowing that the intercom is on and they can hear our every word. So I just look towards Teddy and we share a knowing look. Taking our places on either side of the infant that was delivered not even 12 hours ago, Teddy asks for her scalpel.

"And here we go….." she says before making her incision.

**6.5 hours into the surgery**

"Ok, slowly release that clamp." Teddy says to me. Nervously I release the clamp from the tiny vessel from the baby's heart.

"Turn of bypass." She says to the nurse. "Keep an eye open for bleeders. We need this heart to pink up within the first 30 seconds." She says from behind her mask.

"Clamp removed, bypass complete." I say.

We stand in silence for a few moments. Never taking our eyes away from the heart.

"Come on… come on…" Teddy says before gently tapping the heart with her index finger.

Suddenly we hear the faint beep, beep, beep of the monitor.

"We have a heartbeat!" I say with a huge smile. We look each other in the eyes and let out the breaths we had been holding.

"Great job Dr. Robbins." Teddy says nodding to me.

"Great job to you as well Dr. Altman."

We turn to face the gallery, and every one of the 16 chairs are full. Some people have even made their way into the room and were standing side by side to watch us perform the surgery. I see all their faces, smiles are found on every one. They all applaud Teddy and I, but only one face, only one smile stands out to me in that entire group. The face of my wife. I wasn't sure how long she had been there, but it made me feel good knowing that she was.

After a quick wave towards the crowd, Teddy and I head to the scrub room to scrub out.

"HOLY SHIT! We did it!" Teddy says once we are out of earshot.

"Did you doubt our mad skills Altman?" I say jokingly. Knowing I was just as scared if not more than she was.

"Never! But I am soo glad that is over. We need to go for drinks tonight. Celebrate our awesome performance." She says with a smile.

"Sounds perfect. I do have to talk to Callie…." I say looking a little nervous. All my excitement and nervousness from this surgery had caused me to let all thoughts of our argument leave my mind. But now they were back, and I had to face them.

"Ok, well let me know about tonight. If you can't make it then we can go another night, but hopefully you two work it out quick. Find an on call room to scream in while you have make up sex, and then we can get our drink on." Teddy says causing me to laugh and roll my eyes, before we walk out.

I see the group of people coming towards us the minute we walk into the hall, and Callie stays towards the back, understanding that I have to handle this first. I don't miss the smile and small wave she gives me, before heading down the hallway.

I answered as many questions as I could, as well as Teddy, and I pulled out my phone. It was time to put this behind us. We needed to talk and move on. We are married, and I know that making up is inevitable so might as well do it now. Right? Right…

**Ped's on-call room in 5? – xoxo A**

**I'll be there – xoxo C**

Taking a breath, I walk into the room, and sit on the bottom bunk. It isn't long before the door opens, and I look up to see my wife. She looks nervous, and is fidgeting with the id badge on her hip.

"Calliope, come sit down." I say. She never looks up, but she comes to sit next to me on the bunk.

"We need to talk about this." I add.

"I know. And I don't even know where to begin. I feel horrible for this. But Arizona I promise you, I never talked to him in any way that was inappropriate. I would not do that." She says.

"I know." Is all I add, letting her continue.

"And I swear to you, on everything that matters, that I will never…ever….speak to him again. I never meant to hurt you. I honestly didn't. I know what I did was stupid. And it could have been avoided. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I wish I could make this all better, but I can't." She says and I notice her eyes full of tears.

"Hey. Look at me Calliope. Look at me." I say looking down and trying to get her to look me in the eyes. Finally, she slowly lifts her head to face me. "I know that you feel bad for what happened. And I know that you would never cheat on me, or do something to end our marriage. I just can't explain how I feel where Mark is concerned. He can get under my skin easier than anyone ever has. I shouldn't have taken Haden and left last night. I just needed a minute to process. But I am sorry for not staying and talking it out with you. I do not want Haden to grow up used to his mommie's jerking him out the front door every time we have a disagreement. That's not a good example to be setting. And I apologize." I say.

"Arizona, you don't have to apologize for anything. I caused the mess. But I am so, so sorry honey. I really am. Whatever it is going to take for me to fix this, you just name it and I will do it. I will. I just need you to forgive me. Because walking around knowing you are mad at me is the worst feeling, and I cannot shake that for the life of me. So please, can you forgive me?" she asks with big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Calliope, I do forgive you. And I know what you mean about it being the worst feeling. I hated being mad at you. I don't like it one bit. Callie, look at me baby. Don't cry. We are going to be ok. But I do need you to do something for me."

Callie looks right at me and says, "Anything. Just say it and I'll do it."

"I need you to promise me, that if he every contacts you again, even at work, just be straight with me. Don't hide it. Because even if it is something innocent, hiding it makes it look suspicious. So talk to me, about anything. No secrets. That's how this works. We are a team. And we can't have a team with secrets. It would never work."

"I promise Arizona. No secrets. I will never hide something from you again." She says and I see nothing but truth in her eyes. "Are.. are w-we ok?" she asks me nervously.

"We are always going to be ok Calliope. We will work anything out. I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

I lean over and give my wife a kiss. Slow at first, and then she grabs the back of my head and pulls me towards her, and we lay back on the bed. She is laying flat on top of me, and things begin to heat up quickly. Her hand slips under my shirt and I moan at the feeling of her hand against my bare skin. Breaking our kiss, she moves to my neck, and I can feel her tongue run all the way from my earlobe to my collar bone. Sending chills through my body.

Her hand comes to rest on top of my breast, and I moan a little louder than I realized. Callie took this as a green light, and her other hand finds the waist of my scrub pants. I begin to prepare myself for her touch when my pager starts going off.

"Dammit." I say, as I fumble between our bodies to find the annoying piece of electronics from my hip. "Baby, I have to go. I am soooo sorry. But it's the Chief. And I'm sure it's to go over post-op on our heart transplant baby."

Callie moves from the top of my body, letting me sit up. She stands first, and pulls me up towards her. She grabs both of my wrists and wraps them around her neck, before wrapping her own around my lower back. Leaning in towards me, I meet her for a slow kiss. And it takes everything I have to pull away.

"Finish this tonight?" I ask before leaving.

"Most definitely." She say with a smile.

I start to walk out and stop. Poking my head back inside I say, "Teddy wants to meet at Joe's for drinks tonight after our shift. You know, to celebrate the successful surgery. We don't have to go if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice to have a night out. Maybe Tim and Lexie could keep Haden."

"I'll call him while you are with the Chief. A night out sounds great right about now. Now, hurry before they send a search party. I love you." Callie says.

"Great. I'll meet you after our shift in the locker room. Love you too. Bye babe."

Heading up towards the recovery floor, I smile. Things are good between Calliope and myself, just as they should be. And tonight we are going out to celebrate one hell of a surgery that Teddy and I ROCKED! Then hopefully, once I get home.. my wife and I can continue to 'make up'.


	76. Chapter 76

CHAPTER 76 – HERE'S TO TEDDY & ARIZONA!

CALLIE'S POV

I was supposed to come meet Arizona in the lobby to come to Joe's but at the last minute I got paged for a consult, which only landed me in the OR. It was a short 2 hour surgery, so luckily I am able to catch up with them after all. I pull out my phone, and send a text to my wife to let her know that I'm finished up, and should be there soon.

**Changing now… be there in 15 xoxo C**

**Ok baby, I will order your drink. Love u – xoxo A**

Walking towards the doors, I step outside and the cold Seattle wind hits me. It's the middle of November, and the temperature at night drops drastically. Heading down the sidewalk I hear two people arguing. Loudly. As I approach the two steaming adults, I realize it's Christina and Owen. Owen has his hand against the wall next to Christina's hand, and she has her back against it.

"NO! You cannot keep putting me through this shit Owen. You do not get to make any more excuses! You choked me and I forgave you, you almost suffocated me with a pillow and I forgave you again. This time.. it's just too much! "

"Son of a bitch. Christina, you cannot just walk away from me. We are married. We took vows!"

"None of those vows said that I will stand by my husband until he finally kills me in my fucking sleep! Did they? Nope. You're too much. And I'm done. I'm so done. I am going home to get my clothes, and I'm going to stay with Mer and Derek."

I tried my best to ignore them, because it was clearly none of my business. But right as I came even with the fighting couple, I saw Owen jerk Christina by her elbow and walk around the corner of the building. That wasn't anything I had ever seen him do before, and just as I start to round the corner to check on Christina I see Owen slam her into the wall. Hard enough that she hit the back of her head on the bricks.

"OWEN! Let her go!" I yell and startle the angry red head. "I mean it Owen. Let her go before I call the police."

"Callie, stay out of this! This does not concern you." He says to me. But there is no way I'm walking away and leaving my friend to defend herself. Not after seeing that with my own eyes.

"It does concern me when you are hurting her! Let…her..go..now.." I say. And luckily the look on my face and the tone in my voice causes he to release her. She quickly makes her way towards me. Wrapping my arm around her, we start walking towards old apartment. But Christina stops me.

"I don't want to go there Callie. He will show up for sure. I need to just.." She says.

"Ok. Do you want me to take you to Merediths? Where do you want to go?" I ask her.

"Where were you headed? You're not in your car."

"I was headed to Joe's. Arizona, Addison and Teddy are there having drinks to celebrate their surgery today, but I can skip that Christina. I don't mind." I offer.

"No, let's just go to Joe's. I could use a shot of tequila, or 8 right about now."

"Ok, lets go." I say. Knowing better than to question Christina. She is not the type that likes to talk about feelings. Maybe she does with Meredith, but who knows. That friendship is weird all the way around. But somehow they understand each other, so we just let it go.

Making our way inside of Joe's I quickly recognize my wife and her drunken state. Arizona has always been a wine drinker. So the few times that she does partake on hard liquor, she gets really drunk, really fast. But after the night I caused, and the stressful day she had I am not going to say a word. I will just lay off the heavy stuff tonight, because from the looks of it I will be taking care of her tonight.

"Calllllllllliope! You made it. I am s-so glad you came. I missed you" She says. Way more excited than normal.

"Oh great, you brought me here when your wife is already sloshed. Nice." Christina says, before turning to the waitress and ordering 3 shots of tequila and a beer for herself.

"I missed you too babe. It looks like you are enjoying yourself." I say with a laugh.

"We were just talking about how awesome Teddy and I are. How we saved that baby's life and the Senator called us "baby saviors". I'm a baby savior Calliope. I'm pretty awesome."

This gets a bigger laugh out of me, and Christina as well. "Yes babe. You are pretty awesome. Have you eaten anything?" I ask.

"Nope. I am on a liquid diet only tonight." She says while holding up her mixed drink. Then she leans over, placing her lips against me ear and whispers a little too loudly, "and when I get home, I'm going to lick every bit of your juices. You'll be so wet you'll be dripping." This causes me to blush instantly. Addison spit half of her drink across the table, and I knew she had heard what my wife said as well.

"Oook babe." I say, reaching for the glass in her hand. Turning to face Addison and Teddy I ask, "How many of these has she had?"

Teddy slurs saying, "She just started Callie. You're no fun." But I see Addison holding up 4 fingers over Arizona's back. Luckily I wasn't the only person that was going to have a drunk significant other tonight. Addison was sober enough to keep track of how many drinks these too "baby saviors" had already ingested.

"Ok baby, let's get you something to eat. I'll have Joe fix you up one of those veggie salads you like." I say, but Arizona isn't having it.

"I'm perfectly fine Calliope. I only want my drink…that drink.." she says pointing to her drink that was in my hand. "AND I want to dance with my wife." She says.

I set her drink on the table and start to lead her towards the small dance floor, but before we leave the table, she picks up her glass and chugs the last half of her drink. I just look up towards the ceiling, as if sending up a prayer, before she turns around. Looking satisfied with herself she says, "Ok, now I'm ready." I just laugh and shake my head in disbelief, and we head towards the floor.

Arizona pulling me towards her, and we quickly get moving with the beat of the song. A dj mix of the song "Save the Last Dance For Me" by Michael Buble is playing, and at first we are dancing with a bit of distance and as the song progressed, I would spin Arizona, and when I would bring her back towards me she would throw her head back, and we would both break out into a laugh. The song has a bit of a jazzy swing feel to it, but soon our hips are pressed together and with each beat we grind our hips together. We do not realize that people have started moving back, allowing us more room on the floor. Swaying back and forth with my wife, I do not notice the brunette off to the side of the dance floor with her eyes locked on me.

Finishing the dance with my wife, I start to walk off pulling my wife towards our friends, but a song comes on that my wife loves, and she pulls me back towards her. I wrap both of my arms around her hips, and hers come up to rest on my shoulders. Lacing her fingers together around the back of my head. I lean over and pull her lips to my own. Slowly we dance, never breaking our kiss. The kiss was soft, slow and it felt like we were both pouring all of our emotions into it. We do not fight often, but when we do, it kills us both. And after last night, being here with Arizona right now is exactly what we needed.

Finally breaking our kiss, we get lost in the words to the slow song. Looking over Arizona's shoulder, I see Addison and Teddy engaged in their own slow dance. I motion Arizona to look behind her with my eyes, and she looks back at our friends, and gives Teddy a wink before returning her attention to me. When the song came to an end, we walked back towards our table where Christina was sitting, tipping back another shot of Patron. With Meredith being pregnant, Christina hasn't had her drinking buddy, so she looks to be taking full advantage of the moment.

Addison and Teddy join Arizona, Christina and myself at the table. I order myself a drink, and Arizona a water. Attempting to sober her up, and luckily don't receive too much of an argument. Conversation starts flowing and while I am laughing at something Teddy said, I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn to see who it is, and I do not recognize her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the party, I was just wondering if you would like to dance? The woman asks.

"Um, I'm sorry, I just came off the floor, but thank you." I say politely. Not missing the look on Arizona's face. She is looking the woman over from top to bottom.

"Are you sure? Just one dance….?" She continues to push.

I look towards my wife and she surprises me with her answer. "Go dance Calliope. It's just a dance. Harmless." She says before motioning for me to stand up.

"No, it's fine. I am ok." I start to say, but the woman has already taken me by the hand and started pulling me towards the dance floor.

I look towards the table where my wife and our friends are watching me and this stranger start to dance. To say I'm uncomfortable is a big understatement. Keeping my hands in a respectable place, I let her lead me around the dance floor. After relaxing a little bit, I start to dance and just enjoy the song. But I feel the woman's hand move lower down my side. A little lower than it should be. And then she pulls me closer to her body. Quickly pulling back to put some distance between us, I look over towards the table searching for Arizona's face. But I see her making her way towards the floor as well. 'Here we go.' I whisper, my dance partner not hearing the words as they left my mouth pulls me closer once again…

ARIZONA'S POV

Watching my wife dance with this person we have never seen before is not one of my favorite moments. I'm silently kicking my own ass for telling her to go dance. But, I do not want my wife to think I have a problem with her dancing. I trust _Calliope_ completely, I just don't trust _other_ people with Calliope. After I saw that they were standing a respectable distance from one another, I turn my head back towards our friends, and reach across the table and swipe Christina's tequila shot.

"Hey! Get your own drinks Roller girl." Christina says.

"Ohhh God, that burns." I say as I suck in a breath.

"Now you owe me a shot. And don't test me Alabama… I take my tequila seriously." Christa says seriously.

"Alright fine, I'll be right back."

Making my way towards the bar to get Christina another shot, I order Calliope another of her drinks, and two wine's for Teddy and Addison. After Joe handed me the tray with my stuff on it, I turn and head back towards our table. Teddy and Addison are focused on the dance floor, eyes on Callie and the stranger. Before I could even set the tray down, Christina swipes the shot off the tray.

"It's about time." She says unimpressed with the time it took to get the drinks, which wasn't even that long.

"Well you're welcome." I say with a roll of my eyes. Looking towards my best friend and her girlfriend, I see them looking very intently towards Calliope now. Causing me to turn my head to see what the big deal was.

"What the fu—" I say, but I am not able to finish. The woman has her hand almost on my wife's ass. And she now knows what it feels like to have Callie's breasts against her chest.

"Arizonaaaa, calm down. You have a crazy look in your eyes. Callie can handle herself." Teddy say after noticing the fuse on my firecracker temper is lit.

"Arizona!" she says once again before I finally turn to face her.

"I know Callie can handle it. I'm going to keep my distance.. Unless that bitch gives me a reason not to." And it was like the woman was purposely trying to piss me off, because after she placed her hand on Calliopes lower hip another time my wife started to walk away. But once again this Neanderthal of a woman reaches for her wrist and stops her. And with that I set my glass on water down on the table, and stand fro my chair.

"I'm going to kick her ASS!" I say to nobody in particular.

"Arizona, don't go over there and start shit. You are drunk. So do NOT go over there and do something you are going to regret." Teddy warns me.

"Oh, don't worry. I will NOT regret it." I say before making a B line for my wife.

I make it to Callie's side faster than I can blink. Callie is trying her best to be polite, and walk away, but this woman is just not taking no for an answer. Stepping between the two women, I reach for the woman's hand that is currently around my wife's wrist in an attempt to get her to continue dancing.

"Do we have a problem here?" I ask the woman seriously.

"No, no problem. I was just trying to explain to Callie how beautiful she is, and I would love to dance to at least one more song." The woman says. Clearly she has not picked up that Calliope is here with me, and through her beer goggles, she has also missed the HUGE diamond on my wife's finger.

"Nope, I'm sorry. But one dance is just about enough." I say as I take Callie by the hand and try to walk away.

"You cannot speak for Callie, she looks like a grown up to me. A very hot grown up at that." She says while looking my wife up and down like she is a buffet.

"That's funny, seriously it is. Because the last time I checked, one dance with a slutty bar bitch is one dance too many for a married woman." I spit out. Feeling my body getting revved up. Ready to jump this bitch.

"Married? To who? You?" she says with a laugh.

"Ok, that is IT!" I yell before I try to pounce on her ass. But Callie pulls me back.

"Easy killer… you have had a bit too much to drink. How about we go home babe?" Callie says to me. And she starts pulling me towards our friends to say goodbye. But before we are far enough away, i say, "Yes, let's go home so I can get you out of that dress, and have you scream MY name." And looking towards the woman Callie was dancing with, I see that she got my message loud and clear. After approaching our friends,Callie wishes them a goodnight for the both of us, and explain to them that she is taking me home before I starts whipping out my ninja moves. They all give a round of laughs before we leave. We stop for a second and I hear Callie ask Christina, "Do you want to stay at our place tonight? We don't mind."

Christina just says, "No, I'm good. I will stay at Mer's. Just get your drunken lesbian cage fighter home before she hurts herself while _attempting_ to hurt someone else."

I just roll my eyes at the bitter woman, and pull me wife away. More than ready to get home.

CALLIE'S POV

Making our way down the street towards the hospital parking lot, I have to put Arizona's arm around my neck to help her stand upright. Knowing she is beyond the point of driving, I make sure that her car is locked up before opening the back door of my Range Rover and helping her climb in. She lays on her side across the back seat, her cheek pressed against the cold leather seats. After I start to drive home, I hope that my wife doesn't get the urge to vomit, because it will be a bitch to get out of my floor mats. Laughing to myself I think, 'dammit I should have drove her stupid prius home just in case'.

_So much for a night of make up sex. I'll be lucky to get her out of the car and into the bed period. Oh well, we aren't fighting anymore and we can always have hot sex tomorrow…. _


	77. Chapter 77

CHAPTER 77 – REAL FUNNY…

ARIZONA'S POV

I have finally come to the conclusion that it is not the drink that causes the hangovers, it's the sleep. I'm serious. If I would have never stopped drinking, I would not feel like I am on the verge of death right now. I'm a college graduate. A med school scholar. A pediatric surgeon. A wife. A mother. I should not go to bars, in the middle of the week, and drink myself into oblivion. But I did exactly that last night. And today… I'm paying the price. I do not even know how I got home, much less up the stairs, into pajamas, and into bed. Chalking that one up to my wife, I close my eyes after swallowing two more Tylenol and washing them down with my second vitamin water of the morning.

Standing in front of my cubby in the attending's lounge, I think of all the different excuses I could possibly use to fake an illness and get sent home. If I didn't have to check on the Senator's kid today, I wouldn't be here. Period. But as my own bad luck would have it, here I freakin am. Even lifting my shirt over my head hurts. Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail hurts. Oh please let this Tylenol kick in soon, I think to myself before I hear the door open and slam shut.

"Jesus! Can you NOT slam things." I say to who I now realize is Christina Yang.

"What's wrong with you Tinkerbell? All out of fairy dust this morning?" She says with a smirk.

"Shut it Yang. I'm in no mood." I warn. But being Christina Yang, she has no fear of hung over attendings.

"You should go across the street and see Joe. He will be able to cure that headache of yours." She says, and I whip around with a 'are you stupid' look on my face.

"The last place I need to be is in a bar. The thought of teq-, ugh, I can't even say the word out loud, makes me sick." I say shaking off the urge to vomit.

"A bartender is just like a pharmacist Roller girl. Just with a limited inventory. One shot and you'd be good as new. "

"Says the woman who can suck down an entire bottle of teq-, ugh. And still walk into work as if she was at home reading her bible all night." I spit back.

"You're lucky I don't drink while I'm here. I have to drink to be able to make the every day babbling between you and your wife seem interesting."

"Whatever Christina. I gotta go. Thank's for the intellectual conversation." I say sarcastically before waving the woman off and slipping on my lab coat.

Walking down the hall of SGMW I notice a large group of interns standing around the surgical board. As I walk up, they are caught up in their own conversations and I listen long enough to learn that there is some big surgery taking place again today, and they all want in. Rolling my eyes and ignoring their morbid addictions, I check to see if I am listed anywhere, and luckily my name is not on the board. Grateful for my easy morning, I walk over and grab the chart for our heart transplant, and make the notes I need before going in search of Teddy.

"Morning Robbins." Alex says. I know he is still disappointed that he didn't get to scrub in on the surgery yesterday. And honestly I am too. He is a great doctor and I would have loved for him to be able to learn from yesterday's surgery, but what the Senator of Seattle wants, he gets. And that included no interns.

"Morning Alex. What do we have?" I ask accepting the chart he is handing me.

"Kid's parent's weren't watching him and he took a nasty fall from climbing a book shelf. Kid's lucky the damn thing didn't flip over on his butt. 4 years old, looks like a broken arm, and maybe some bruised ribs."

"Ok, page Ortho Robbins for a consult, and I'll meet you in there."

Pulling out my phone, I send a text to Teddy.

**Hey, got a kid with a broken arm.. I'll be there as soon as I can. – Ari**

**Ok. I have this covered. Everything looks good. No rush. – Teddy**

**Awesome. Coffee afterwards? – Ari**

**Oh I need coffee. Badly. See you in a bit. – Teddy**

At least somebody is feeling like shit today besides me. Pushing open the door to my patients room, I see a panic stricken mother, and a very upset looking little boy. After introducing myself and looking at the injuries, I see my wife has joined us.

"This is Dr. Robbins', she is here to take a look at your son's arm Mrs. Ross." "Dr. Robbins, this is Mrs. Ross, and her son Chandler." I say to my wife.

"Um, Robbins must be a very common name, or are the two of you related?" the woman asks looking between Callie and myself. We do not typically discuss our private life with patients or their family. Some people are not as open minded about our arrangement, and in most instances we the patients seem to overlook it, or pretend to anyway. But considering the fact that this woman just asked us a question, we cannot stand here and ignore her.

"Well, no. This is Dr. Arizona Robbins, pediatric surgeon, and I am Dr. Callie Robbins, Orthopedic Surgeon. We are not related in the blood or siblings type of way. We are married." Callie says to the woman. And she just looks from Callie to myself with silence.

"As in, to each other?" she asks confusion written across her face.

"Yes. As in, married, to each other." I say to the woman. "As in wive's."

"Oh. Ok." The woman finally says. Luckily she didn't make it an issue and continued with her questions more focused on her son's injuries. "Is he going to be ok? Will he need surgery?" she asks nervously.

Callie take a look at the x-rays and rules out the need for any surgery. "He's going to be in a little pain for a while. His arm is broken, but it is a clean break. I can set it with a cast, and in about 6-8 weeks he will be just fine. But let's keep him from scaling anymore book shelves, ok?"

"Thank you doctors', really. Thank you both." The woman says as she holds her son's un-injured hand.

"It's our pleasure. I will send someone in to cast his arm, and then you can both be on your way. I'll leave a script for some meds to help with his discomfort. Only give them to him if he really needs them, but his pain should be able to manage with Tylenol or motrin. Have a good day, and you be careful little guy." Callie says before we both stand and walk out of the room.

Standing at the nurse's desk signing off on the chart, I lean my head against Callie's shoulder and shut my eyes for a second.

"Hey. How are you feeling? That bad huh?" She asks.

"I'm getting there. Never let me drink like that during the week ever, ever again, please." I ask sounding almost pitiful.

"Hey, I recall trying to cut you off long before you quit. You were the one throwing back tequila shots with Christina, AFTER sending me to dance with that woman." Callie plays.

"Don't say that." I say in disgust.

"What? You told me to dance with her, don't start acting jeal—"

"No, not that. I am not even worried about that woman. Puh-lease. I'm hot. I was talking about the 'T' word. Even the sound of it gives me chills." I say causing my wife to laugh.

"Ok babe. Tell you what… I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and I'll bring you back a coffee, then we can meet up at lunch and take a nap together in the on-call room. Sound good?" Callie asks.

"That is music to my ears Calliope. Thank you." I say to her before she places a small kiss on my cheek and takes off towards the elevator.

If I can just get through this day, I will never drink tequila again. Ok, maybe I will, but not for a really, really long time. My phone starts ringing, bringing out of my 'alcohol vows' and I look down to see it is my parent's house number.

"Hello?"

"Hello dear. Is Callie around?" my mother asks.

"Um, no… but hope your doing well too mother." I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Zona, we were just wondering if she got the package we sent, and I tried to call her phone but she must be busy if she isn't with you."

Ok, now I'm totally lost. "What package are you talking about? She hasn't mentioned anything to me." I ask my mother.

"Oh, it's nothing important dear. Just tell Callie to give me a call. Thanks Zona, love you bye." My mother says and then hangs up without giving me a chance to press her for a better answer.

Looking down at my phone, I just shake my head and walk off in search of Teddy. There is no telling what my mother and Callie are up to, but nothing surprises me. And honestly I don't have enough energy to try to figure it out. My brain is still at home in my bed, where I wish my body was. I just need to find Teddy…. Finish this case… and find an on call room to disappear in.

CALLIE'S POV

"Two please." I ask the woman at the coffee cart.

"Hey Cal! Did you get it?" Addison asks me in a whisper.

"Yes, it came yesterday. But be quiet. The last thing I need is Arizona to find out that I told you before I told her. So shut it Addy." I say quickly.

"What do you think she is going to say? I bet she is going to flip her lid." Addison says with a laugh.

"She will not be 'flipping' anything Addison. I just want to make sure this goes off without any interruptions. I will have to talk to you about it later though, she is in pretty bad shape today. Her hangover is kicking her ass, and I promised her coffee." I say with a laugh.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean. Teddy is in the same boat. They will never learn."

"I have to agree with you. Anytime the two of them start drinking, it's never pretty. And I thought Christina and I were bad. But not so much anymore. I'll catch up with you after lunch."

"Bye Cal, and let me know how it goes tonight…" Addy says as we part ways.

I received the package from my mother in law yesterday, but I haven't had a chance to open it since we went to Joe's and then we had to come to work so early this morning. So I hid it in the hall closet, knowing Arizona will never look in there. All we keep in that closet is the vacuum and my wife never vacuums. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know we own one.

Tonight I had planned to surprise my wife with something. I have been preparing for this for a couple of weeks, but she hasn't the slightest clue. Tonight is the anniversary of the night Arizona kissed me for the first time at Joe's. She doesn't realize that I keep up with that date, but I do. How can I not? I was in the lowest time of my life, and she came out of nowhere and changed everything. So in my world, today is a HUGE deal. And I owe it all to her. I just have to get her through this hang over if I stand any chance of my night going as planned. And I was promised sex last night. Did I get it? Nope. So tonight, it is ON.

Noticing Arizona and Teddy coming from a patients room, I walk up behind her and reach around her with the coffee. Leaning over her shoulder, I give her a soft kiss and catch a glimpse of the dimples I love so much.

"You're coffee, Dr. Robbins." I say with a smile.

"Ohh, thank you so much, _Dr. Robbins_…" she says back.

"Hey! What am I? Invisible? Where's my coffee?" Teddy asks. "Who do I have to sleep with around this place to have coffee delivered to me?" She says trying to steal Arizona's coffee.

"Oh no way Altman. This is mine. I'm sure if you put out more, Addison would deliver you coffee too. I make sure to keep my woman satisfied, so hence the coffee." Arizona says playing back and forth with her best friend.

"Oh really?" I say with a raised eyebrow. "I recall someone promising me some 'satisfaction' last night, but she ended up passing out in the back seat and slept through me stripping her." I say matter of factly.

"Ha! And you're trying to hand out advice? Smooth Robbins. Real smooth." Teddy says laughing as she walks away.

Arizona turns to face me, and wraps her arm around my waist pulling me closer before she whispers, "I am _very_ sorry about last night. But if you let me, I will _more_ than make up for it tonight."

The feeling of Arizona's warm breath against my ear makes my body react instantly. But I can't let her know that she is off the hook that easily, so after making sure the coast was clear, I lean towards her and kiss the back of her ear in the spot that drives her crazy and whisper "if you're lucky…" before taking a sip of my own coffee and heading towards my OR.

_Oh yeah, I'm going to have her begging for it tonight….. And I am going to be more than happy to give it to her. Only….4 more hours… _


	78. Chapter 78

CHAPTER 78 – ME & YOU

CALLIE'S POV

Looking around the bedroom checking off each item from my mental checklist, I survey my work. Arizona is due to be home in the next half hour or so, and I need this to be perfect. Teddy and Addison picked up Haden a little hover an hour ago, and their 'godparent visitation' request could not have come at a better time. I know Addison probably offered considering she knew what I was up to for tonight, but still. I didn't mind letting Haden go spend time with them because I trust them completely.

Our bedroom has candles everywhere. It took me longer to light the damn little things than I did to make the dinner it seemed. But I am not complaining. It is going to be perfect. After the Mark fiasco, I want to put in some real effort's to show Arizona how insanely sorry I am for keeping it from her. Mark Sloan never stood a chance with me, even if he had declared his love to me before Arizona and I met I still wouldn't have ventured down that road.

Quickly making my way downstairs, I pull the dinner out of the oven, and get things set up on the dining room table. Lighting the last two candles, I hear the front door open and my wife calling out to me.

"Calliope… babe I'm home." Arizona says while heading towards the dining room. "You wouldn't believe the day I had after you lef—" But as she makes her way to join me, she catches sight of the candlelit dinner in front of her and stops in her tracks.

"What's this?" she asks unknowingly.

"It's for you. Well, for us. I wanted to surprise you." I say to my now smiling wife.

"Callie, this is a very big surprise. But? What is the occasion?" She asks.

Pulling out the chair, and motioning for her to sit I say, "Today is a very important day. In my world anyway. But this dinner is my attempt to apologize."

"For?" she asks confused.

"For the whole Mark thing. I really am sorry for keeping it from you. I know we already agreed to let it go, and that we would always be open and honest, but I still wanted to apologize."

Reaching across the table, Arizona places her hand over my own.

"Calliope, I trust you. I trust you more than I trust anyone. Let's put this behind us, ok? And thank you. This is amazing." She says softly with a smile.

"Ok." I say offering my own shy smile.

Dinner was delicious, and Arizona and I shared some light conversation. Both smiling and laughing at one thing or another. It felt really good to just talk with my wife about anything and everything. Without other people butting in, or our phones or pagers going off every time we turned around. Tonight was about my wife and I. And it is something we desperately needed. Once we finished desert, I stood from my seat, leaned over and placed a very light kiss on my wife's lips before whispering, "I have a surprise for you. But it's upstairs…"

Arizona raised an eyebrow and licked her lips. "Oh you do, do you?" she says with a smirk.

"Yes, but you have to let me go up first, wait a couple of minutes, and then join me."

"Am I going to like this surprise Calliope?" She asks playfully.

"I'm pretty confident that you will love it.. See you in a few minutes." I say before placing one more kiss on her cheek and disappearing towards our bedroom.

ARIZONA'S POV

I can feel the anticipation inside of my chest growing by the second. My wife has surprised me yet again. Sure, I had hoped that we would have sex tonight, but I had no idea that she was up to all of this. It feels great to know that she wanted to make it up to me after the Mark thing. Even though it wasn't about trusting her, I have always trusted her, it was about Calliope putting my feelings above Marks. I would never put someone else's feelings before hers. A part of me was still a little hurt over the situation even if I had let it go. But right now, any hurt feelings I had on the matter are gone. She put this evening together just for me, and it really means a lot.

Standing from the table, I convince myself that it has been long enough. My eagerness getting there better of me. Making my way towards the stairs, I hear my phone ring. 'shit' I mumble under my breath. If Teddy and Addison didn't have Haden, I wouldn't even look at it right now, but deciding to at least see who is calling, I jerk the phone out of my purse. 'Tim Robbins' is displayed across the screen.

Laughing to myself and thinking 'not tonight brother', I hit the decline button and shut my phone off. Knowing that if they need to reach us about Haden, they will call the house phone. Tossing my cell aside, I climb the stairs. Reaching the top I hear the soft sound of music playing from behind my bedroom door. I was not prepared for what was in front of me when I pressed my hand against the door, pushing it open.

Callie was laying across the bed, on top of the comforter. Clad in a solid black bra and matching lace panties. Her black hair spilling across her cleavage. I cannot find any words for the life of me. Just standing here, with my eyes wide, and my jaw dropped.

Staring at my wife I manage a 'wow' and my wife lifts her hand, using her index finger to signal me towards her. I take a couple of steps towards her and she says, "stop right there." Freezing in place I wait for her next words.

"Shirt". She says.

"What?" I ask. And she repeats herself.

"Shirt."

Following her instructions, I unbutton my shirt, and let it fall off my body and land at my feet. Catching on to her game, I wait for her to tell me what she wants removed next.

"Pants"

Figuring I might as well have some fun with this also, I unbutton my jeans, and hook my thumbs into the sides. Bending over slowly, I feel her eyes on my bra covered breasts as I slip my jeans down my legs.

"You're very good at taking orders, Dr. Robbins." My wife says in a deep and sexy voice.

Taking my tongue and licking slowly from one side of my lip to the other she continues.

"Bra."

"Say please."

"Bra… _please_."

Closing my eyes, biting my bottom lip I reach behind me and unhook my bra. The straps fall down over my shoulders, and it joins my pile of clothes at my feet as well. Waiting for my wife to request the panties off next, I run my hands down my sides and just as my fingers reach the sides of my panties she stops me.

"Nuh uh… I will remove those." She says. "Come here…."

Walking towards my wife, she sits up on her knees and climbs to the edge of the bed. Once I am at the foot of my bed, we are the same height and looking one another in the eyes. She reaches behind me, removing the tie from my hair and letting my blonde hair land on my shoulders. Her hands finding my cheeks and pulling me into a slow kiss. Her tongue grazing my lips causes me to gasp and my lips part. Taking this as her opportunity to enter my mouth, her tongue slides inside and meets my own.

Pulling me onto the bed with her, we inches apart, both on our knees. Our kiss has turning from soft and slow, to hot and hard. When I try to lay Callie onto her back, she turns me and I fall onto my back instead. Falling onto the bed, my wife is pressed flat against me. Her bra covered breasts pressing into my bare chest.

"Calliope, I want to feel you against me baby." I whisper as she begins kissing my neck. Letting my hands move from her lower back, up to her bra, I unhook it and pull it from her body, tossing it across the room. Feeling my wives aroused nipples against my own is making me want her even more.

"Arizona… I want you so, so bad. I need you. To feel you around my fingers. Against my tongue. It is all I have been able to think about all….day….long." she says in between nipping and sucking on my skin.

I try my best to respond, but I feel Callie's thigh press against my center and all words are lost. Unable to make anything other than grunts and moans, I take both hands and pull Callie into me harder by her ass. Wanting and needing my wife more by the second, I slide my hand in between us, and into her panties. Being met with scorching heat and wetness, I moan into the darkness before Callie's mouth is on mine. She holds her breath as I slide my fingers between her folds, and I know she is wanting this as badly as I am. I feel her hips begin to rock back and forth against my hand, urging me on. Wanting to satisfy, I slide two fingers inside of her and she moans loudly, breaking our kiss. Her lips instantly finding the side of my neck, and biting down gently. Making sure to leave a mark. The wetness that is coating my fingers, making it easy to slide in and out of her lets me know that she is just as turned on as I am.

"Calliope… touch me." I beg.

"I am touching you Arizona." She says, still moving against my hand. "Where do you want me to touch you?" she asks. Wanting me to say the words.

Instead of telling her, I take her hand and slide it inside of my panties.

"God baby, you're so wet." She says the minute she feels my obvious arousal.

"For you… Oh.. god..Only for you." I say while my pulse begins to race even more with her touch.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me. Tell me what you want baby." She says with her lips against my ears.

I am enjoying the playfulness between us, the teasing is hot. But right now, I'm ready to tear my wife apart over how strongly I want her. I need her to make me feel the one thing I crave the most right now.

"I want you inside of me. I want us…. Oh.. uhhhh, to come….to come..together." I finally force out as her fingers slide into my dripping core.

"Yes… just like that baby. Don't stop .. Please don't stop." I scream out. The more I screamed, the harder and deeper Callie's fingers worked inside of me.

"Arizona….. f-fuck. I'm so close baby. Oh, so so close." Callie says, and I know she is on the verge of her release as her walls tighten, almost pushing my fingers out of her.

"I'm almost there too. Oh, yes…yessss." I say as my orgasm approaches as well. Taking my thumb and putting pressure on Callie's clit sends her over the edge. And once I heard her screaming out my name, that was all it took for send me into bliss with her.

Taking a couple of minutes of silence to catch our breaths, I feel my wife's rapid heartbeat against my chest. Pressed together, dripping In sweat she says, "Dammit, that was so good." Before wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Yes.. yes it was." I say back. Pulling her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "You are amazing Calliope. Thank you so much for tonight. It means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome. But, the night isn't over yet. I have one more surprise for you." She says.

"What else could you possibly have planned babe. The dinner, the candles, the incredibly hot, hot, HOT sex. You have already outdone yourself." I say with seriousness and love.

"Give me minute to catch my breath, and I will show you. I think you will like it." She says. And I just close my eyes and hold her while we both try to come down from out high's.

CALLIE'S POV

Laying here, alone with Arizona I think to myself how incredibly lucky I am for everything she has given me. The happiness she has brought into my life. It doesn't matter how many times we are intimate, each time means something special. The connection we have is unlike any I have ever experienced. She can turn me on with the slightest kiss, or touch. But having her like this? This intimacy is magical. It's on a whole new lever.

Catching our breaths, and enjoying holding her this close to my body makes me forget about the outside world. That is until I hear my cell phone blaring from the dresser.

"Noooooo. You have to ignore that." The blonde under me whines.

"Babe, I don't want to get up..trust me. But I need to make sure it's not about Haden. Ok? 2 seconds… promise." I say before climbing off of my wife.

Walking towards my phone I see that I have 4 missed calls from Tim. Assuming that I didn't hear my ringtone while I was lost in my wife, I start to ignore it when it rings again immediately. Figuring something is pretty important for him to call this many times, I give a quick, 'I'm sorry' to my wife before answering.

"This better be a life or death emergency Tim. Because your sister is fixing to kill me for answering." I say while my wife glares at me from the bed. Annoyed with the fact that there is a phone pressed against my head. But Tim's voice is shaky. And very cold. He doesn't even play back at my 'murder' comment and simply says, "I need to speak to Arizona. It's very important."

"Um, ok. Are you alright Tim?" I ask noticing his tone to be unusual.

"I just really need to speak to my sister, please Callie." He asks again.

I realize that it is rather important since he is talking to me this way. "ok, hang on, here she is." I tell him before reaching out to hand my wife the phone.

"Calliope, tell him I will call him back.. this is not the time for conversations." She says trying to push the phone away.

"No babe, just talk to him. He sounds serious." I tell her and she gives me a confused and lost look.  
Fine." She says before accepting it.

I sit in silence, next to my wife and wait. Not sure what could be happening, I try my best to make out what this is about from Arizona's end. But she has yet to utter a single word. Just listening to Tim intently. The look of satisfaction and happiness that was on my wife's face not even 15 minutes ago, has now been replaced with shock. Or fear. Something like that, because she is just sitting there. Staring blankly at me.

"What is it babe? What is he saying?" I ask. Growing worried myself now. And finally she speaks.

"Tim, it will be ok. It will. You knew this could happen, but I'm here. I will help you with anything I can. Ok? You have to stay strong." Arizona says, and I am positive that it is fear that is lacing her voice. Tears in her eyes, but she fights them back. Trying to be strong for Tim for some reason I am unsure about.

A couple of minutes later, they end their short and odd conversation and Arizona looks down at my phone in her hands. I try once more to get her to open up to me, and she finally does.

"Babe, tell me what is wrong. Is Lexie ok? The kids? What is it?" I ask as I get more and more nervous.

"Tim. His. Tim's reserve unit just got placed on deployment orders. He is going back." She says, still trying to be strong.

"Going back where Arizona? To Colorado? I don't understand.

"No. Not Colorado. They are shipping back to Iraq. He leaves tomorrow."

I don't even know how to respond to her at this point. Her tears get the better of her, and the come spilling out. Unsure of what words to use to comfort her, I decide to just keep quiet and hold her while she lets it out. Fear for our brother going off to war has Arizona and I both silent now.


	79. Chapter 79

CHAPTER 79 – TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF MARINE

CALLIE'S POV

"Has she said anything about it today? I mean, I'm sure this can't be easy for her. Lexie didn't even come in today. But the Chief understood." Addison asked me while we stood at the surgical floor nurses station.

"No, she said that she is 'fine' but we all know that 'fine' means she is anything but okay. But that is how Arizona handles things. I don't push, and she comes to me when she is ready. The worst thing I can do today is push her into conversation. I'll be here when she is ready to talk."

"So you're going to just pretend that her brother isn't leaving tomorrow morning for the most dangerous country in the world? I don't know how you can. I'd be a mess."

"Just because I am not pressuring my wife into talking about it doesn't mean I am not a mess. I love Tim. He is my brother too. And I hate that he is leaving. I hate that he has to leave Arizona, and Lexie and their kids, he is my son's uncle for God's sake Addy. But I have to be strong for Arizona right now."

"You're right. I know. I just feel horrible, and I don't even know that guy all that well." My best friend says.

"We all feel horrible. But we will get through this. Tim will come back. He has to. Can we talk about something else right now though please?"

"Sure. So, did she like her surprise? You know, before all the other stuff came up?"

"I didn't get that far. The dinner was great. The sex was AWESOME as always, but before I could give it to her, Tim called. And it was pretty much a game changer. The rest of our night was spent with Arizona in my arms crying until we fell asleep. But I will give it to her soon. Just have to wait until the right time."

Addison's pager went off and she glanced down to see it was a text from Teddy. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later ok? I have to run an errand real quick."

"Ok, see you later." I say before she takes off down the hall in search of her girlfriend.

**2 hours later**

"Ortho Robbins, we need you in the PIT. Incoming." Owen says to me.

"On my way." I say back to him coldly. I haven't forgotten the incident that happened between Christina and him that night, and since then Christina has been staying with Meredith and Derek. Lexie had told me that Derek went to my old apartment and gathered all of Christina's things and from the way it sounds she is pretty much moved in with them. I had kind of questioned the topic of divorce, and Lexie said that Christina told Owen that he had to see a PTSD specialist before she would consider any reconciliation. Agreeing to wait on filing for a divorce until she is able to see if he will change or not. I really hope that they can, because even if Owen has a huge anger problem right now, he loves Christina. Just in a very weird, and different kind of way.

Making my way into the Emergency Room I can easily spot my patient. The man has his foot bent further back than physically possible and I take a deep breath. This is going to be a long day. I just hope I get home in time to spend some time with Arizona and Haden.

"Who is the intern on my service today?" I ask to the nurse at the patient's bedside.

"You have Dr. Nieto." The nurse says. Looking towards the nurse like she was on something she quickly adds, "She's the new intern. Transferred a couple of days ago."

"Ok, fine. Whatever." And right before I could ask where this 'new' intern was, she comes around the curtain.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres, I was helping the EMT's bring a patient inside.

"I'm sorry? What did you call me? You're new aren't you?" I ask the woman. Confused how she could know that I used to go by 'Torres' considering I have went by Robbins for over a year now and this woman is new, so anyone referring to me would have called me by my married name.

"You're Callie Torres right? The famous Ortho surgeon from Miami. Correct?" she says with excitement.

"Well, yeah, I was. I mean, I am a damn good Ortho Surgeon, but my name is Dr. Robbins. I am married. So you can refer to me as Ortho Robbins." I say matter-of-factly.

"Ortho Robbins? Is that a nickname?" she asks.

"There is another Dr. Robbins in this hospital, and to keep the confusion at a minimum we are called "Ortho Robbins, or "Ped's Robbins." "Now, go ahead and look this chart over, and get this man up to xray. I expect the films to be in my hands in the next 15 minutes. Any other questions for our Jeopardy contestant of a Doctor?" I say sarcastically.

"Um, No. No ma'am. I'll have the scans back to you right away Dr. Robbins." The woman says before pushing my patient up stairs.

I look at the nurse, and she laughs.

"Geez. Did everyone take a dose of 'special' this morning? The application for resident to this place must have gotten much easier." I say. Even if the resident wasn't all that bad, I am just on edge today, and need someone to take it out on.

"Everybody has a groupie or two Doctor." The nurse says before walking away and continuing to laugh.

Rolling my eyes, I hear my cell phone going off and pull it out to check it to find a text from Teddy.

**Hey, Ped's OC Room 3. She's been in there for a while, just thought you might want to know. – Teddy**

"Shit" I say. Knowing that my wife is hiding because of her brother leaving and I know I need to get up there and check on her. Stopping in the Attending's lounge, I pour Arizona a cup of coffee and send a response to Teddy.

**Thank you. I'm headed to her now. - Cal **

**Ok, let me know if you need anything for her.- Teddy**

**Will do. - Cal**

Taking the stairs to avoid any chances of getting slowed down or stopped in route of my wife, I am able to make it up to Ped's undetected. When I reach the OC room, the door is locked. Knocking softly I attempt to call out to my wife.

"Babe… It's me. Can you open the door? "

I hear my wife clear her throat, and a few sniffles before the lock on the door snapped, and the door opened slightly. Pushing it open, I see my wife has already made her way back over to the bottom bunk, shoe's off, and laying down.

"Hey. I brought you some coffee." I say, trying to test the waters before diving right into asking why she is crying.

"Thank you. That is nice of you." She says. But she is laying on her side, facing the wall with her back to me.

Placing the coffee on the little stool next to the bed, I slip my shoes and jacket off, sliding into the bed behind my wife. Wrapping my arm around her I ask, "Sweetie? Are you alright?"

She stays silent for a few minutes, and I can hear her sniffle every now and then. Fighting back her tears. She pulls my arm around her midsection tightly and says, "Promise me you will never leave."

"Arizona, wha-"I start to say she is crazy, but she interrupts me.

"Promise me Callie. Promise me that no matter what ever happens in our lives, that we will fight. And you will never leave." She says almost begging me.

"Hey… Hey. Look at me." I say, turning my wife onto her back, so I am able to look into her eyes. Seeing they are red and puffy, I brush the falling tears away and say, "I promise. We will always fight for us. I will never leave you Arizona. We are in this together." I say trying my best to reassure her.

"O-okay." She says before turning back over to her side.

We lay there in silence for a few moments. Just holding her, trying to give her any type of security and comfort that I can. But unfortunately my pager starts going off, and I rip it from my jacket that is on the floor.

"Babe, I have to go check on a patient up in Xray. You stay here and try to get a little sleep ok? I will come find you as soon as I am done. I love you." I say, placing a kiss on her head and standing. Sliding my shoes on, I glance one more time at my wife and my heart breaks a little more. Reaching the door, I hear her voice. It's soft and almost a whisper, but I do hear her.

"I love you too Calliope."

I hated to leave her, but I didn't have a choice. I was more than likely headed into surgery, and would not get to see her again until we got home, but I was going to try my best to catch her before that.

Making my way up to xray, I am met by my intern with the scans in her hand. "Dr. Tor- I mean, Dr. Robbins. I have the Xrays for your patient. It looks pretty bad." She says.

"Well, I could have told you that without the xrays. But go ahead and give me your medical opinion on how we should proceed." I say annoyed already.

After 5 minutes of her giving a rather well surgical plan, I smile mainly due to being shocked. Maybe she isn't such a 'dud' I think to myself.

"Ok, well let's go give him the news. Then I want you to book an OR and prep him. I need to get this surgery over with as soon as possible. I will not be working late tonight." I say and we enter the patients room.

ARIZONA'S POV

Since finding out that my brother is being deployed, I have been a complete mess. Every time I think I am doing a little better at accepting it, I find myself in a storage closet or OC room balling my eyes out. I saw a man walking down the hall in fatigues and it set off the water works. Everyone has been very friendly and Teddy has really tried to get me to talk, but I just don't feel up to it. Callie has been my rock through this, and she doesn't push. Which I love the most. She knows how to comfort me without making me feel too overwhelmed. And I am thankful that during this deployment of my brothers, I will have her and Haden to help me through it.

After gathering myself from yet another crying session I tell myself that I have to do something to pull myself out of this. And there are only two options that are sure to work. One is seeing my wife, but I can't because she is in surgery. Second is to head up to the daycare and get my hands on my son. Which is where I am headed right now. My shift is over in 20 minutes, and if I am lucky I can spend it with Haden and not get paged. Then we are going home and I am going to get lost in his little laughs and get in some serious snuggle time. That will help me a great deal.

"Arizona." I hear a man calling me and I turn to see Derek coming up quickly. Pushing the button to the elevator, he turns to say, "Hey. I just wanted to let you know that your mom's scans from her last check up came back great. She is doing very well, and I think she is going to be just fine. I figured you would want to know." He says with his signature smile that has all the nurses melting. Luckily I have the Lesbian Shield, and I am immune to it. But I do muster up a smile and thank him. On the elevator ride up, we discuss my mom a little more, and on one of the stops, he steps off the elevator leaving me alone to ride up towards the daycare.

Making my way inside, I spot my baby boy sitting in the middle of the floor, gnawing way on a bright yellow block. The second he spots me, he gets a huge smile on his face and starts crawling towards me. Picking him up, I give him a big kiss and just hold him against my chest. It isn't often that he lets us just hold him like this. Since discovering that he can be mobile, he wants on the floor every chance he gets. So the fact that his sweet little face is resting on my shoulder as I rock my body side to side, I take advantage of it. Or course, the sweet moment doesn't' last long, and he starts babbling and straightening his legs wanting down. Laughing, I place him back on the floor, and plop down on a bean bag chair and just watch him interact with the other babies.

My iphone alerts me of a text message, and I open it to have my little happy moment disappear quickly. Seeing that it is a text from my brother, I let out a long breath before clicking on it.

**Got a flight. Leave from Seattle tomorrow at 9:30am. This isn't goobye Zona. It's an I'll see you later. Remember that. – Tim**

The tears that I had managed to fight off when I came to see my son, find their way back into my eyes after reading his text. Taking a moment to gather my emotions, I respond.

**I know. You will be back before you know it. We will meet you guys at the airport to see you off. Meet you around 9. – Zona**

**Ok. Smile sis. For me. – Tim**

**I am ok. Don't you worry. Enjoy you time with the kids and Lex. See you in the morning – Zona**

**I know you're not 'ok' but alright. See you in the morning – Tim**

I knew I was going to cry again, but I tried my best to keep calm, as I felt Haden's hands find my leg, and he started pulling up. Leaning over I pick him up and hold him up in the air above my head before bringing his stomach down to my mouth, and I tickled him with my mouth. His little laugh working like a charm for my sadness and I am so grateful. Standing with my son, we walk over to the little cubby with his name on it and gather his bag.

Signing him out, and sending Callie a text to let her know I got him, I put my son in the car and make our way to pick up dinner. Knowing that neither my wife nor I will feel like cooking tonight, I wanted to make things a little easier on the both of us. But right now I just want to get home, and get lost in Haden's little baby giggles. They say laughter is the best medicine, and whoever made that saying up obviously knew Haden. Because this kid has a laugh that can cure anything. So I make my way home as quickly as possible so I can get a dose of it. Because tomorrow morning is going to be one of the hardest days of my life. But I need to not focus on that until tomorrow.


	80. Chapter 80

Last chapter of the day. Wanted to end with Chapter 80 though, so it worked out pretty well. I have been reading your comments and PM's, and I will do my best to include some of your story plots into the story at some point or another. They were all pretty awesome ideas though. And if you have any ideas of things you would really like to see in the story, drop me a line. I am always up for suggestions.

Well I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, because I know I am having a blast writing it. Have a great day everybody! :)

Capshawfan1981

Twitter - texansgohard

CHAPTER 80 – DEPLOYMENT DAY

CALLIE'S POV

All I wanted to do yesterday was get home in time to spend a few minutes with my wife and my son before bedtime. But as my luck would have it, the last surgery of my day took a lot longer than I had planned. We ran into several problems, and I had to stay much longer afterwards to monitor him before I was able to finally leave. Knowing that my little family would be sound asleep when I walked in the door, I made sure to be extra quiet. I sat my briefcase and keys down, and activated the alarm before heading into the kitchen in search of something to eat. Quickly noticing the take out plate from our favorite little Chinese restaurant I sit at the breakfast table an eat for the first time all day. Reading over some emails on my iPhone I notice a couple from my sister and decide to reply while I ate.

Shutting off the light to the kitchen, I make my way upstairs and tip toe into Haden's room. He has sound asleep on his stomach, with his legs pulled up under his stomach and his little diaper covered butt is sticking up in the air. I smile at the sleeping baby boy, slip his blanket back over his body and lean over to kiss the top of his head. Spending a few more minutes standing there, watching him sleep peacefully I can't fight back how exhausted I am so I head to my bedroom.

Arizona is curled up in the middle of the bed, with my pillow. I can easily tell that she had been crying before she fell asleep because she never clutches my pillow the way she is right now. Her legs pulled up into a fetal position. After I grab my pj's and walk into the restroom I shut the door to make sure the light doesn't disturb my sleeping blonde. I take a record setting shower and change quickly. After I finished up my nightly routine, I pull out my journal and decide to write and entry. I haven't written in this in over a year. Mostly because life had been going pretty great and I hadn't felt the need to write in it. Typically I can talk anything out with my wife, but right now she needs my strength, not my weakness so instead of breaking down with her, I'll pour my worries and sadness into the leather covered tablet.

_**I haven't written in so long. It's almost like I do not know where to begin. My last entry was from the night I met my now wife at Joe's bar. Wow. That was a long time ago. Since my last entry, I dated, fell in love with, move IN with, married and had a baby with the same woman from that bar. Arizona and I are very, very happily married and we have the most beautiful little boy. Haden Bryce Robbins is the light of our lives. Addison moved back from LA, and to much of a shock to myself, she is now in a healthy and stable relationship with Teddy. Arizona's brother moved here from Colorado, got a divorce, fell in love with Lexie, had a baby together and got married. Mark moved to NY, and after a huge blow up, the two of us are no longer friends. For the most part, life has been pretty great to me. I don't really have any complaints. Except for one. Tim is being deployed to Iraq tomorrow morning and Arizona is heartbroken. I know she has every right to be. I just wish there were something I could do to help her. Seeing her hurt makes me hurt. Because her pain is my pain. I pray to God that he watches over Tim while he is away, and brings him back to us safetly. I cannot watch my wife go through the pain I am positive she would face if she lost her brother. It would break her. **_

I am startled away from writing when I feel Arizona turn over in the bed and say in her sleepy voice, "Calliope? W-when did you get home?"

Leaning over to give her a quick kiss I say, "A little over an hour ago honey. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was having a weird dream. What are you writing?" she asks with only one eye open, fighting the light of the bedside lamp.

Closing the journal, I place is next to the bed and turn off the lamp. "I was just writing in my journal babe. But I'm finished. Let's get you back to sleep." I say as I spoon my wife, and snuggle closer to her. She pulls my arm around her body and against her chest like we always do. Laying there in silence, I wait for my wife to fall asleep first. But in the darkness, I hear her say, "I'm scared." And I don't need her to explain in detail what she means by this, because I already know. I squeeze her tighter and say, "I know baby. I know. But I'm here. And whatever you can't do, I will. That's how this works. We are a team, and we will get through this together. He will be home before you know it. He's a Robbins. He's a fighter."

A few minutes later, I feel the rise and fall of her chest come to an even pace, and I know she is asleep. Letting out a sigh, I let sleep take over as well.

**The next morning**

ARIZONA'S POV

Waking up to the sound of my wife and my son laughing across the hall is quite possibly the best alarm clock ever. For a moment I forget all about what we are fixing to face, and decide to enjoy a few minutes of normalcy with my family. Climbing out of bed, and walking into Haden's room I see Callie in the middle of getting him dressed. His little blue jeans and some brown shoes with a camouflage long sleeve that says, "I 3 my Marine Uncle" that Tim bought him a while back make him look absolutely adorable. And if it weren't enough, she places his little brown baseball cap on the top of his head.

Sneaking up behind Callie, Haden notices me and starts clapping his hands together. Callie turns to find me standing behind her and offers me a smile of her own.

"Morning sweetheart. I was hoping you could sleep in." Callie says to me.

"I did. I heard you guys in here laughing and I couldn't miss out on the fun." I say as I reach for Haden and give him a series of good morning kisses. "Don't you look so handsome. Uncle Tim is going to love your outfit baby boy."

"Ok Haden. Give mommy kisses so I can take you downstairs to eat while she gets ready." Callie says towards him.

"We have to leave in about 45 minutes babe. So we can meet Tim and Lexie on time." She says.

"Ok. Let me jump in the shower and I'll meet you both downstairs in a few minutes." I say, trying to hide my disappointment .

"Babe? Are you alright?" Callie asks me sweetly.

"I will be ok, as long as you are there with me, I'll make it through anything." I say and receive a beautiful smile from my wife.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else baby." She says before I lean in a place a kiss on her lips. "Good morning by the way." She says with a wink.

"Good morning. I'll be quick." I say before heading to get ready to go.

Stepping into the shower, I let the emotions pour out of me. To say that I am devastated is putting it lightly. I am terrified for my brother. He hasn't told me a whole lot about Iraq, but he has told me enough to be scared to death for him. The thought of him being so far away, with limited ways of communication just tears my nerves apart.

Finally letting myself calm down, I step out of the shower and get dressed for the day. The chief agreed to let Callie and I take the day off, considering the circumstances and I am very happy that he did. I know that once I have to leave my brother, all I am going to want to do is curl up and let my wife hold me.

Dressed and as ready as I can be, I join my family in the kitchen for breakfast. Haden has taken to eating almost the same breakfast we do consisting of fruit and yogurt and he loves it. We can put a few tiny pieces of fruit around the tray of his high chair, and turn around for 3 seconds, only to look back and find ever piece gone. He loves his food, that's for sure.

"Ok, so Lexie said that they are fixing to leave their house for the airport. We should get him loaded up and take off." Callie says after reading a text from what I assume to be Lexie.

"Alright."

Picking up Haden and making our way out the front door, we drive to the airport in silence. Callie has one hand on the steering wheel, and the other is on my thigh. I know that it is a sign of her support for me, and so I take her hand into mine. Giving her a squeeze, I look towards her to find her eyes looking into my blue ones.

Parking in the visitor section, we make our way inside the air port with Haden on my hip. Quickly TJ spots us and comes running as fast as he can until he launches himself at Callie. She picks him up, and we walk over to where Lexie is standing next to a uniform wearing Marine. Sargent Timothy Robbins. It's been so long since I saw him dressed this way, and it takes every last bit of self control I have left to not cry. Callie and I take TJ, Callista and Haden for a short walk around the waiting area while giving Lexie and Tim a few moments alone.

Shortly Lexie waves Callie and myself over to where they were standing. Tim leans down and takes a knee. Making himself eye level with his son.

"You're the man of the house while daddy is gone ok? Which means you have to help Mommy with Callista. And anything else she may need. You understand Soldier?" he asks his son and pretending to be his drill Sargent. TJ nods and they both give each other a mock salute before Tim wraps him up in a huge hug. "I'm going to miss you more than you know little guy. But I know Lexie is going to take good care of you. And you listen to your Aunties ok?

"Ok daddy. I will. Robbins men are tuff. Right dad?" the little boy says, and I do not fail to notice the lump my brother is trying to choke back. He knows his family is sad about him leaving, and he doesn't want to leave them after making them watch him cry. So he sucks it up, like he always does.

Tim walks over to Callie and reaches his arms out to our niece Callista.

"You are daddy's princess, and you don't get any funny ideas like growing up all fast and stuff before your daddy gets back. I will miss you, and Daddy loves you." He says to his daughter.

When Tim came over to say goodbye to Haden, he gave him his hug and kiss, promising to see him soon before addressing Callie.

"Callie, you take care of my sister and nephew ok? And do me a favor and keep my wife from getting too sad. I know that's hard to accomplish after this situation, but I'd appreciate if it you would try.

"Callie smiled and hugged Tim tightly. Promising him that she will do everything he asked her to do.

Lastly I see my brother step right in front of me. He pulls me into a bone crushing hug and I feel my hot tears running down my cheeks. My best effort to not cry failing me. Tim holds me for several minutes, before pulling back. Leaving his hands on both of my shoulders he looks me right in the eyes.

"Remember. This isn't goodbye. Ok? This is not the last time you will see me Arizona. Do you hear me?" he says seriously.

"Y-yes. I hear you. I'm just going to miss you so much. You be careful over there Tim. Be extremely careful. You're a great Marine a-a-and grandpa would be so proud of you today. You make us all proud." I choke out.

My brother reaches into the side pocket on his camo fatigues and pull sout a small bag of peanut M&M candies. I automatically know what he is going to say, but I let him say it anyway.

"Do you remember when we were younger, how anytime you cried and we couldn't find you, I would go straight up to our tree house and there you were. No matter what I did to beg or plea, you wouldn't budge from your spot. Then one day I came with some peanut m&m candies, and the next thing I knew you had eaten the whole bag, felt better, and would follow me back down the rope ladder? Then when you and Joanne split up, you were a wreck. But once again I showed up with peanut m&m's and you were back to your old self in no time. I know when I leave, you're going to be upset. And I want you to promise that you will let Callie be there for you. She's good for you Zona. And I brought you these so I know that you will be smiling by the time the last one disappears from this bag. You can even share them with Callie, because that's what I would expect from you. Let her in Zona. Completely. While I'm gone you will need her, so even when it gets hard, and you start to shut down, let her in. Promise me." He finishes.

"I promise. I love you Tim. Come home quickly." I say to my brother before he hugs me once more and says, "I love you too Zona."

Standing back I watch my brother say goodbye to everyone one more time and with a much shorter version, before he disappears behind the security check point.

Turning to face mine and my brother's families I hold myself together. "Well, I think we should all get some breakfast." I say awkwardly.

Soon I am seated around a table and some small dive of a restaurant that my wife found on a whim. Kids were screaming and crying everywhere. Parent's spaying no mind to them either. We order our food, and try our best to ignore the big white elephant in the room.

_So far so good….._


	81. Chapter 81

CHAPTER 81 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY TJ

CALLIE'S POV

"That's the last of the decorations Lex. Do you need me to do anything else?" I ask a very stressed out Lexie.

"Um, I just need to put the table cloth on the gift table, and that should be it. Arizona is bringing the cake right?"

"Yes. She was stopping by the bakery on her way here. She was taking Haden to the toy store to get TJ's present and then coming here. Don't worry Lex. It's going to be a great party."

"I know. And I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without you and Callie. I just want TJ to have a good day, you know? Tim wanted this to be special, and I feel horrible that he can't be here. So I want it to be perfect."

"Lexie, you did a great job. And TJ is 2 years old. He will be happy with anything you throw together. We all wish Tim were here, but today let's focus on being as happy as we can, for TJ. Ok?" I say trying to get her to smile.

"You're right. You are right. I just miss him so much Callie."

"I know you do. We all do. But especially you. He will be back before you know it ok? Just keep your head up and think positive things. Have you heard from him yet?"

"No, not yet. He said it could be a few days, to a few weeks before he could get in touch with me. I'm guessing Arizona hasn't heard from him either huh?"

"No. And I am positive you will be the first one he calls when he is able to."

Our conversation is cut short when the sound of our in-laws comes from inside the kitchen. Barbara and Daniel Robbins arrived a couple of days ago, and have spent their time unpacking and getting settled into their new house. They pushed the move up a couple weeks after hearing about Tim's deployment. Barbara insisting that she be closer to help Lexie with the grandkids. Barbara comes walking into the living room with Haden on her hip and Arizona on her tail.

"There are two of my girls." Barbara says once spotting Lexie and me.

Smiling and walking over to hug the woman, I give Haden a kiss on his cheek before turning to my wife.

"Hey babe. When did you two get here? Did you find TJ's gift?"

"We just got here when my parents pulled up. And yep. I found the dancing Elmo thing he wanted. Haden insisted on us getting the guitar that went along with it as well."

"Oh Haden insisted huh? Well that is nice of him to be so thoughtful for his cousin." I wink and give my wife a hello kiss.

"Did you and Lexie get everything set up already? Or do you need help? I put the cake on the counter over there. It's super cute."

"We got it covered babe. Let's go sit with your parents." I say guiding my wife into the room to join her parents and see several of our friends have already begun to show up.

The party was going great. The kids were all playing together with TJ's new toys, and Lexie was picking up plates and cups that had been left around the room. Just as she disappeared into the kitchen we heard their house phone ringing. It only rang a couple of times before it stopped, so we all assumed that Lexie answered it in the kitchen. A few minutes pass, and Lexie walks back into the room with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Everyone stopping their conversations and looking to Lexie to see what was going on.

"TJ, come here baby." Lexie says kneeling down next to the group of kids. "Daddy wants to wish you happy birthday."

Everyone smiles and looks towards the 2 year old toddler that is up in a flash, taking the phone from Lexie and his smile lights up the room.

I look over to my wife, and see that she has a smile to match. I give her hand a small squeeze and she leans her head onto my shoulder.

The rest of the party went on to be a success. TJ was able to talk to his daddy, and it helped Lexie as well. I know Arizona was wanting to talk to him, but she didn't want to take the little time that her brother had away from his family. She knew that he would contact her as soon as he could, so she took the happiness that was radiating off of her sister in law and nephew as good enough for the moment.

After the party was over, I was helping Lexie pick up the last of the mess, and I find my wife sitting on the living room carpet with Haden and Callista. Seeing her smiling makes me feel so good. She has been as strong as she can since her brother left, but I haven't seen that famous smile in too long. But right now, watching her with our niece and son, I am happy to see that it is out on display.

"Hey you three, are you having fun in here?" I ask approaching my wife and taking a seat next to her on the floor.

"Hey babe. Yes. I was just trying to make sure nobody got knocked out with a block." Arizona says with a laugh.

"How nice of you to be a referee babe." I joke back.

I accept the block that Callista hands me, and help her build whatever it is that she is creating. But Arizona catches me off guard with what comes out of her mouth next.

"Calliope… what do you think about having another baby?"

I freeze. Unable to speak. Haden isn't a year old yet, I mean he is close, but he's still a baby. And the fact that Arizona is talking about making _more_ tiny humans has me completely speechless.

"Wh-what? Like now?" I ask, obviously shocked.

"No, no. Not like tomorrow. But I think it would be awesome for Haden to have a little brother or sister close to his age. I loved being so close with Tim. No matter what, I always had someone to play with, and we were very close growing up."

"So, how close together are we talking?" I say meeting her gaze.

"Well, Haden will be one soon, and it takes a couple of months of the hormone shots before we can even start trying the insemination, and then another 9 months of pregnancy. They would be close to 2 years apart if things went smoothly." She finishes. Obviously she has given this quite a bit of thought.

"Wow. I, I don't know what to say. I mean, I know we talked about more kids, but everything is so up in the air right now. We have been so busy, and I feel like we don't give Haden nearly enough attention. Throwing all the 'pregnancy' planning into the mix would make us even crazier than we already are." I say while looking at my son playing on the floor, unaware of what his mothers are discussing.

"Ok. I understand. It was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have brought it up." Arizona says as she starts to stand.

Quickly grabbing her hand to get her to stay, I try my best to explain differently. Realizing that how I just put it made my wife think that I am just dismissing her idea.

"No, no. Sit back down babe. Let me explain. I am not saying no to this, okay? Look at me. I mean it. I'm not saying no. I, I just think we should sit down and talk about it. Really talk about all of the pro's and con's that come with being pregnant and having another child. Of course I want to add to our family with you. I just wasn't expecting this conversation right now. But I promise, we will make time to sit down and talk this out. I am not…saying…no.." I stress to my wife.

"Ok. That is all I'm asking Calliope. To just talk about it. See where it leads. Thank you." Arizona says. Much happier with my second response.

"I'm going to go check on Lexie and let her know we are fixing to leave. I promised Haden we would use his new boats we picked up at the toy store at bath time tonight." Arizona says before giving me a kiss and making her way to search for Lexie.

I look down at Haden and Callista and say, "What do you guys think? Should we add another Robbins' baby to the bunch?" All I receive are two sets of eyes staring at me. Each child with a block in their hands, and chewing on it like a puppy with a bone.

"Thanks.. you two are _so_ much help." I play.

ARIZONA'S POV

"Calliope, can you bring me a towel for Haden please. And maybe one for myself?" I say, calling out to my wife with a laugh. The boats we picked up today for Haden were an obvious success. He splashed around in the bath for over 30 minutes, making sure to soak me in the process.

"Here you go. Wow. Somebody had a good time" Callie says once she took in the full sight of my wet clothes and a happy baby boy in the water.

"Yeah, it was an experience. He loved the boats." I say as I lift Haden from the bath, and handing him to Callie as she wrapped him in the towel.

"I'm going to go get his pj's on, while you clean up in here." She says before heading out of the restroom.

After the last of the water had been cleaned up, I returned his boats to the toy net on the side of the bath tub. I quickly changed into some sleeping shorts and a dry tshirt and went in search of my wife and son. Joining the both of them in Haden's room, Callie and I both gave him his goodnight kisses and tucked him into bed before walking into our room.

After Callie changed clothes, she climbed under the covers, and snuggled up against my body.

"So, do you want to talk about it right now?" She asks. Knowing that she was referring to the baby conversation from earlier.

"We can, if you want. It's up to you really. I don't want you to think I'm pushing." I say while running my fingers through her hair.

"I have been thinking about it. I mean, our careers aren't going anywhere. The chances of them slowing down are highly unlikely. Right?"

I don't want to add too much to this conversation just yet, because I am curious about what thoughts my wife has running through her mind right now, so I simply say, "Right." And wait for her to continue.

"I think that we should do it. I mean, I can start taking the pregnancy hormones so we are ready, but can we wait a few months before trying the insemination? I don't want to be pregnant when we have Haden's first birthday. Those shots made me a nervous wreck, and I would have to be a hormone casserole during all of that. It's supposed to be about him, you know? And we need to give him our full attention." Callie says.

"So you want to start the hormones soon? And just wait a few months until we are ready to start trying to get you pregnant. Really? So…. We are going to do this then?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes. We are going to do this. But slowly. Ok? We can talk to Addison about getting me started on the shots, but we have to stress to her that we aren't going to be trying for the baby until several months from now. Is that ok with you? Callie asks while lifting her head to look me in the eyes.

"That sounds perfect. This way, when we do decide to try, down the road, you will have been on the shots for months and it might help our chances. I know we got lucky last time, and Haden was conceived on the first try, but we might not get that lucky this time. So the longer you are on the hormones, the better."

"I know. We can hope for a one hit wonder again, but being realistic, we might not get that lucky twice." Callie says with a laugh. Returning her head to my chest, I continue to rub her hair and just enjoy the closeness with my wife.

"Do you think we should request the same donor we had before? So the kids would be biologically linked?" Callie asks.

"I hadn't thought about that actually. But it would be a good idea. The chances of them resembling each other would be greater. And they would be full blooded siblings. Unless you wanted to select someone else. I mean, we can if you want." I say.

"No, I don't want to go through that process again. Picking out some random person. The cryo bank said that Haden's donor had made several donations and if we wanted to re-use the same person it shouldn't be a problem. But maybe we should go ahead and request they put a hold on it for us. So when we are ready, it's there." Callie says.

"Ok, I will call them tomorrow while you talk to Addison. I love you so much Calliope. I am excited that we decided to do this."

"I love you too babe. And I'm excited too. Having a family with you is the greatest thing I have ever done. Just seeing the love you share with Haden makes me happier than I ever have been. And I know that the next baby will be loved just as much." Callie says before a big yawn creeps out.

"Ok, well we have the next several months to talk about babies, but right now you need to get some sleep my love. Sweet dreams Calliope." I say before curling my body into my wife and closing my eyes as well.

"Sweet dreams Ari." She says before we both let the silence fill the room, and sleep take over.

_It may be 6 months or longer before Callie and I decide to have another baby, but I am happy with the fact that the idea is out there on the table. We don't have to be in any hurry, and for the time being we will still be unbelievably happy with our son. Life is great as it is, but I know that it can only get better for us. Callie and Haden are everything to me. And the thought of adding more happiness to our already beautiful life, makes me want to burst. _


	82. Chapter 82

CHAPTER 82 – SEXY TIME OVERLOAD

ARIZONA'S POV

When you wake up to the feeling of your wife's tongue making it's way between your legs, it is quite possibly the closest thing to Heaven on earth that you can experience. Seriously. And that is exactly how I was brought into consciousness this morning. It didn't take my mind long to figure out what was happening and quickly join in. First I thought I was just having a really great dream, but after a few licks against my core, my eyes flew open and upon looking down, I find my wife is in fact, nestled between my legs and fast at work. Picking right up where we left off last night. Which is why I was naked and made my wife's sexy wake up call possible.

Over the last three weeks, after the discussion of adding another baby to our family, my wife has been taking the hormone shots. But I swear that Addison has given her some other type of drug instead of the hormones she was on prior to Haden, because she cannot get enough sex. I am not exaggerating in the least. She brought me to my peak not once, or twice last night, but five times. Five. As in the number after four and the number before six. Then before I left for work this morning she added another two to that list. First waking me up to scream her name, and then having her way with me during my shower. I am not sure how I got to work today, because my mind was nothing but a foggy, sexually drained mess.

Calliope doesn't have to be here for another three hours, but I on the other hand, have a surgery in less than 30 minutes. And after the night I had last night, coffee is going to be a necessity. Leaning against the wall inside the elevator, I close my eyes. Stopping on a couple of floors as people enter and exit on their desired levels doesn't cause me to open my eyes. I cannot get over how exhausted I am. But being sexually exhausted is sooo worth it.

On one of the stops, I did not notice Teddy and Addison step inside. I could quite possibly fall asleep standing up at this point, but I am forced to jerk my eyes open as Teddy leans over and yells 'wake up' not even three inches from my face. Jumping a foot off the ground, I calm myself and slap Teddy across her shoulder.

"Oww. That hurt." Teddy says, holding her arm. Addison laughing at the both of us.

"Well, you should have been hit harder than that after scaring the crap out of me Teddy!" I say back to her.

"Why are you sleeping like a cow anyway?" Teddy asks.

"A what?" I ask confused. "Did you just call me a cow?"

"Cows sleep standing up. That's why those 'country folk' tip them over. And you were doing just that, so I tried to 'tip' you." Teddy says with a laugh, once again joined by Addison.

"Very funny. You are both just hilarious." I roll my eyes at the couple and pull out my cell phone to see I had a new picture message from my wife. Turning my body towards the wall, I click on it and the image on my screen makes me swallow loudly.

"What's that all about?" Teddy asks while trying to peek over my shoulder.

"None of your damn business Altman." I bite back.

"Wow. Touchy, touchy, touchy. Somebody needs to get laid." She plays. And before I can respond, Addison throws in her comment.

"Oh, somebody is getting laid more times than anybody else in this place. That's for sure. I'm surprised they aren't walking funny." The redhead says.

"Ohhhhhh. That's why you're sleeping in elevators, and sending sexy text messages back and forth. Aren't you two like out of your honeymoon phase yet? It's disgusting. You have been married for how long now? And you have a kid. Shouldn't you be in like, couples counseling trying to 'get your groove back' by now?" Teddy says making a gross face.

"Ha! When you are having sex with someone that looks as good as Calliope, you don't need to 'get your groove back' because you never lose it. Seriously Teddy, have you not met my wife?" I play sending her a huge smile and a wink.

Teddy looks up towards the roof of the elevator, placing her finger against her cheek as if she is deep in thought, and right as she starts to speak, Addison cuts her off.

"If you know what is good for you, you don't answer that." Quickly Teddy clears her throat and we all step off the elevator towards the cafeteria.

The three of us take our coffee and have a seat at the table together. I am listening to them go on and on about the different colors they can't seem to agree on for their living room when my iphone makes the sound to let me know I have a text.

Pulling out my phone I see my wife's name, so I slide my finger across the screen and click on the message.

**I wish you were still in this bed with me right now…. Xox-C**

**I wish I were as well. This morning was Amazing! Xox – A**

**That was nothing, just wait until tonight. I'm warming up already ;) xox – C**

**Oh you are huh? And what exactly are you doing? Xoxo – A**

Taking a sip of my coffee, and trying to pretend that I am listening to my two coffee mates while I wait for my wife to respond I nod and let a few 'uh huh.. oh that sounds nice' slip from lips. *beep beep* Looking down at my phone to see what my wife had to say next, I accidentally spit my coffee a little, and begin coughing on what I had just attempted to swallow.

Teddy yells, "Hey! Watch it!" but I ignore her. Staring intently at my iPhone and the photo of my wife's hand in between her legs. You can't see too much, as her hand is covered by a pair of red lacy panties, and only half of her beautiful tanned stomach is showing. But it is MORE than enough to give me the idea.

"Sorry, Sorry. I'm just. I mean Callie was, Oh forget it!" I stutter out to our friends. "I gotta go, I'll catch you both later. Surgery in a minute." I say while standing and making record time to the nearest on call room to call my wife. I'm not against phone sex at this point. Because I cannot go into surgery with THAT picture in my brain. Red… lacy… panties… Dammit!

A few rings and my wife answers. "I was waiting for you to call…" she says in a sexy tone from the other end of the line.

_This woman is going to be the death of me….. I think to myself as I lay down on the bottom bunk of the on call room… _

CALLIE'S POV

Unable to wipe the huge smile that is currently spreading across my face, I make my way inside the hospital with my son. After dropping him off at daycare, I sent a quick text to my wife, letting her know that we were here. She was in surgery, so I knew that I wouldn't hear from her for at least an hour. Making my way to my office, I wave hello to passing staff, and grab the charts requiring my signatures from the nurses station. Pulling up to my desk, I flip open my chart and quickly lose track of time.

I am caught off guard when I hear my office door click shut, and the lock snap into place. My eyes drift up to lock onto the blue ones belonging to my wife.

"Hey you." I say offering my wife a wink. "What do I owe this little visit?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

Arizona slips her Heely's off, and quickly her shirt is up and over the top of her head. Hands grabbing the drawstrings on her scrub pants. My eyes opening wide I am stunned.

"I am here because that little phone call earlier only made me want you even more." She says before her pants fall, followed by her panties. My jaw falls open at the sight before me.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me? Or are you going to start taking those clothes off Dr. Robbins? Because we don't have long before my next surgery, and I am beyond turned on right now." Arizona says while making her way towards me and pulling my chair from under my desk. As I stand, she quickly removes my lab coat and scrub top. Latching her mouth onto my neck, I feel her suck hard, surly leaving a hickey to remind me later about this moment. I let my head fall back, giving her more room to roam my neck and chest. She hooks her thumbs into my pants and slips them off me. Moans falling from my mouth as she waste's no time slipping her hand into the front of my panties and finding my already soaked center. My ass leaning against my desk with Arizona pressing against me, she tells me to sit down. Blindly reaching behind me I push different object out of the way before sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Lift up.. these need to go." Arizona tells me and I listen quickly. Lifting my butt of the desk, allowing her room to slip my panties off my body. I watch her closely as she pulls my large desk chair up and takes a seat. Sliding the chair between my legs, she places my feet on either arm of the chair and wraps her arms up and under my thighs. The second I feel her hot breath at my core, I am completely gone. Her tongue working masterfully on my clit.

"oh god. Yessss, oh my… YES don't stop." I moan out, a little too loudly considering the location we are currently in. Hearing Arizona whisper between my legs to "sshhh Calliope" only turns me on that much more. The vibrations of her voice against my center feels amazing. It doesn't take long, and with the kind of skill Arizona has, I am shaking through an orgasm in record breaking time.

After she pulls back away from me, I stand from my desk, and quickly straddle my wife's lap. Kissing her deeply, tangling my hands into her blonde hair I hear her say, "God I want you so bad. Right fucking now." And I begin reaching down between her legs. But our little sexual encounter is quickly crashed as there is a loud knock on my office door.

Arizona and I jump off each other at super speed. Throwing clothes at one another, attempting to look presentable before we are busted doing what we were doing in here.

"Arizona… where are my underwear?" I ask my wife in a panic.

Her eyes scanning the office, and neither of us able to see them.

"Dammit. I need them, babe. Help me!" I beg. But it isn't but a moment before the knocking begins again.

"Just a second!" I yell towards the door. Accepting the fact that I am not going to find my underwear I throw my scrub bottoms on, sit in my chair and slide under my desk. Fumbling to fix my desk and appear to have been working as Arizona unlocks the door.

"Oh hi Chief." Arizona says in a nervous tone. We are both certain that we have been busted by both of our boss'.

"Ahem." Clearing his throat he looks back and forth between my wife and I before continuing. "Dr. Robbins'. Good afternoon to the both of you. I was coming to let you know that there will be a meeting tomorrow morning at 8:00am sharp. All attending's must be present." He finishes, still eyeing us suspiciously.

"Ok Chief. We will be there. May I ask why you didn't email everyone like you normally do?" Arizona asks the question we are both wondering.

"The hospital email system is being worked on. I take that as a sign neither of you have bothered attempting to check you emails." He says with no expression.

We look at each other, then look back to him. Not sure how to respond to that.

"Alright. Well, wait an hour or so, then both of you… check your damn email. No more office hook ups. You have a home for that." He says before shutting the door behind him.

I can't help but bust out laughing, and quickly my wife joins in. Knowing that the Chief was on to us didn't cause us to be anything but embarrassed.

"Oh My God, that was beyond humiliating. He almost caught us. If he was behind that door for any amount of time, then he was sure to have heard you and your moaning." Arizona says behind her laugh.

"Well if he did hear anything, then it was your fault. You are the one that came in here trying to seduce me while we are both on shift." I play innocent.

"I sure did not hear any complaints coming out of that mouth. Do not act innocent Calliope. Because the things you were saying not even 10 minutes ago were FAR from innocent." Arizona says before give me a quick kiss and disappearing behind my office door.

Trying to pull out of my clustered thoughts, I look over the chart in front of me 4 times before I realize that I have re-read the same sentence at least 8 times and all I can think about is how my wife just took me on this very desk.

"_Dammit!" I think to myself. This surgery needs to go by quickly, so I can get my hands on my wife and fine an empty on call room. We are going to set some records today baby. Yes. We. Are. _


	83. Chapter 83

CHAPTER 83 – INLAWS

ARIZONA'S POV

"Son of a bitch! That hurt Arizona." Callie whines as I give her the hormone shot. Grabbing the bathroom counter with both hands she jumps a little when she feels the needle penetrate her skin.

"I'm sorry babe. Really. I am. You are so awesome for doing this." I try my best at apologizing. And the truth is, she really is my hero. There is no way I could do this. Not to mention the thought of being pregnant and pushing a baby out of a very small part of my body gives me the chills and the urge to vomit. If Callie hadn't agreed to be the one to carry our children, we would have a couple of puppies, and chickens. Or maybe tried to adopt. But luckily she was willing to house the tiny humans for 9 months at a time.

"I know you aren't hurting me on purpose. And it only hurts for a second, but it hurts like a mother f'r during that second." She says while rubbing the spot I just stuck her.

Leaning over, I place a kiss on her hip like we do for Haden and tell her, "There. I kissed your "owie" all better." And I see the smile on her face, knowing it worked.

"Very funny Ari. I'm not a baby. That doesn't work." Callie tries her best to act all grown up.

"Never underestimate the power of "owie kisses" Calliope. They are magical." I say before smacking her on the butt and walking out of the restroom.

Today my in-laws will be here. We have 3 days before our baby boy turns an entire year old. It does not feel like it has been an entire year since I was holding him in my arms for the first time, but it has. And I know that Callie is taking this just as rough as I am. We both feel like we missed so much with Haden over this past year because of our jobs, but we agreed that once Callie gets pregnant and past her first trimester will will both cut back on our OR time. Family is the most important thing to the both of us, and it has to come first.

Even though I am excited that my parents as well as Calliope's will be here for his birthday, I am extremely sad that Tim can't be here. It has been several weeks since Lexie has heard from him and I still haven't received anything from him either. But I have to think positively and focus on my son right now. Driving myself insane won't bring him home any faster.

"Babe, where is that little raincoat set that my friend Sara sent for Haden? I'm sure it will fit him by now, and I wanted him to wear it when we go out to the party store." I yell towards my wife in my sons room.

"I don't know Arizona. It has been so long since she sent it. Look in the closet." She yells back. After searching Haden's closet and then our own, I still turn up empty handed. Deciding to look in our hall closet as a last resort, I walk out of our bedroom and right before I get the door open to the closet, Callie lunges in front of me, and shuts it. Her back pressing against the door and standing between it and myself.

"No! It's not in there! That's just where we keep the vacuum." She says in an almost panic.

"Umm, ook? What is the big deal about me opening the closet and seeing the vacuum?" I say completely lost.

"You just can't look in there. Ok? Just… just please. Trust me." Callie says looking in every direction but my face. Giving her a questioning look I finally agree not to look. Even though I have every intention of looking next time she isn't around.

"Alright Calliope. If you say so."

"Thank you!" she says with a smile thinking that this is the end of this conversation. "Would you mind finishing up with Haden? He has that little John's Hopkins hoodie you ordered him online hanging in his closet. He can wear that one." She finishes.

"Ok." Is all I say before heading into his room. I can't help but smile when I see my son. Callie has him dressed in a dark grey pair of corduroy pants with his brown shoes I love. His little button down shirt has tiny white pinstripes on it and I almost hated to cover it up with a jacket at all. But it was entirely too cold outside, so pulling the hoodie on him I smile at the sight. When I ordered it, he wasn't even 4 months old, and it was way too big but now that it fits I just love it.

"You ready to go bye bye Haden? I ask my son. And he stands up in his bed, reaching for me. "Say yes mommy. Come on Haden. You can do it." I try to coax my son. But nope. He has been saying little words here and there, but he has yet to mumble a mama or mommy. For having two mothers, and not having the pressure of our child saying 'daddy' first we were almost positive that he would say either a mama or a mommy but…. Nothing close. His list of vocabulary only includes:

Bye bye  
Gamaw (Grandma)  
Pawpaw (Grandma)  
Ball  
Papa (spanish for food)  
Num Num  
Jay (for TJ)  
Add (For Addison)  
and his newest word is "welo" for Calliope's dad.

He only started the 'welo' thing a couple of nights ago while he and Calliope were Skyping with her dad. But my wife and I are both hopeful that one of our names will make his list soon enough. Lifting my son from his bed, and grabbing his diaper bag, I make my way downstairs. Callie comes from the bedroom to join us wearing her University of Miami hoodie and tosses me my John's Hopkins one that matches Hadens. I laugh and accept it with a kiss.

"I thought it would be cute for you two to match." She says before kissing Haden's cheek and taking him from me so I can put mine on as well.

"Thanks babe. This is too cute." I say to my two loves.

"We better get to the store and back before my parents show up. You know how they always show up an hour before they are supposed to. And we need to get the last items today for sure." Callie says.

A few minutes later the three of us are loaded in our Range Rover, and headed to the store. Making our way through the countless isles of birthday party items, I help Callie search for the last few things from her list. We had decided to make Haden's party pretty low key. Just a few friends, and our family members meeting for dinner at our favorite little restaurant, followed by cake there as well. Next year, when Haden is a little bigger and understands what his birthday is about we will have a proper kid themed party. But Callie insisted on making little goody bags for the kids that were going to be there.

After watching her throw more things in the basket than I knew we needed I finally say, "Babe, I think we have plenty of stuff for their bags now. They aren't going to have any room in there left."

"I know. You're right. I just feel like we aren't making a big enough production out of this. He is only going to turn 1 once and I don't want him to think we didn't care about making a big deal." Callie says.

"Baby, it's going to be great. He will get the presents, and the cake, and all the family coddling to him. He will have more attention on him than he will know what to do with. So don't worry." I try to reassure her.

But as my wife stands facing the party favor's I am pulled away from my conversation when I hear my iPhone ringing in my purse. Pulling it out, I see a number that it says 'international' call.

"Babe, I'm going to take this phone call outside ok? I think it's Tim." I say before waving and answering my phone while I head out of the front doors towards the sidewalk.

"Hello?" I say quickly.

The static on the line makes it very hard to hear, but finally I hear my brother's voice.

"Tim.. is that you? Can you hear me?" I ask getting nervous that our one call will get cut off.

"Zona.. I'm here. I can hear you. Can you hear me any better now?" he asks quickly.

"Yes! I can hear you! Oh my god Tim, how are you? Are you alright? I ask as fast as I can.

"I'm hanging in there. Look, I can't stay on the phone long. But I wanted to call and tell you that I am ok. And I love and miss you guys. Tell my nephew Happy Birthday from me ok? And I will come home as soon as I can."

I don't even try to hold back my tears. I had been waiting to hear from my brother for so long, and hearing his voice, proving to me that he is still alive makes me break down.

"We love you too Tim. And we miss you like crazy. I will tell Haden. And you take care of yourself ok? Please? And call me as soon as you can. I love you so much brother. Be safe!"

"Always. I gotta go now.. but I'll call you again soon. Bye sis." Tim yells into the phone as what sounds like a large truck in the background. But the line goes dead before I can say goodbye as well.

I stand outside for a couple of minutes, trying to reel in my emotions before joining my family inside. I do not want Callie to see me crying because I know she will start crying too. Finally feeling like I will be able to hold it together, I head back inside. Callie and Haden are already in line, paying for the items as I make my way over.

"Hey honey. Was that Tim?" Callie asks while swiping her credit card.

"Yeah. It was."

"Is he doing ok over there?"

"He sounded like he was doing well. He called to say he loves and misses us and to make sure I wished Haden a happy birthday from his uncle Tim. He couldn't talk long, and it sounded really loud over there. I couldn't make out what he said without really straining. But, at the least, I know he is alive. And that is good news." I say with a smile.

"He will be home soon baby. He will. I will keep praying for him." Callie says. Even if I am not the religious type, my wife is. So every night when we go to bed, I hear her saying a prayer for God to bring Tim home safe. And it does mean a lot to me. Even if I think she is only talking to our bedroom ceiling.

"I know Callie. Thank you babe." I say before changing the subject. "We better get back to the house. I am sure your parents will be there soon."

"You're right. Mom called while you were outside, and I told them we would be home in the next half hour or so."

Loading the bags into the back seat and strapping in Haden, Callie and I climb inside and head home. I'm thankful for her letting the subject of Tim drop, because I don't deal with my brother being deployed very well.

Pulling into our driveway, I see a very expensive town car parked on the curb. Knowing exactly who it is, I look to the back seat and tell Haden. "Hey son, your abuelo and abuela are here to visit you. Aren't you excited?" I say in the best 'happy voice' I can manage. My son gives me a big grin and says 'welo' really loudly.

"See! Why can't he say mama or mommy like that?" I whine to my wife.

"He will say it soon babe. Don't worry." Callie says with a laugh as she climbs out of the passenger side and takes Haden from his seat. Walking over towards her parents and watching them quickly snag Haden, I start to collect the bags from behind the seat. Walking up towards the front door to meet everyone else, Rosia and Carlos both give me a hug, and compliment me on how beautiful Haden has become. The usual grandparents comments are what followed. The 'my have you grown' 'what are you mother's feeding you' and 'he gets that from his abuelo' are only a few of the things they chant to my son. Haden should be used to hearing all of this jib jab because when my parents are here, he gets the same thing. Only the Spanish-less version.

A few minutes later, I am upstairs putting away some laundry, and I can hear a muffled voice coming from the guest room. Walking towards it quietly, I press my head to the door. Quickly recognizing the voice of my mother-in-law I start to walk away. Figuring it was some sort of business call if she had to make it so private. That was until I heard my name. Followed by Hadens…and then Calliopes. Stopping and returning to my previous position for eavesdropping I hear the words leave her mouth that light a fire inside of me. Rage spilling out of my ears!

"Yes, we are here at Calliope's home now. Carlos is going to get that woman, Arizona, to go with him on some sort of errand so I can have a chance to talk to my daughter alone. This has gone on long enough. We had hoped that by the time mijo had turned 1, Calliope would have realized what was best for him. But considering she still has this woman living here and playing the role of my grandson's other mother, we see that we have to step in. We plan to have Calliope and Haden back in Miami with us by the end of—"

I do not wait for her to finish that sentence before I swing the door open, and it hits the wall making a loud 'bang'. Rosia's eyes shoot open and a look of shock appears as she realizes who it is. She hangs up the phone without a 'goodbye' and starts to speak. "Arizona I was just talking to my—"

"NO! No! You do not get to SPEAK to me. I heard every fucking word you just said Rosia. And the fact that you have been standing in MY home, talking about MY family the way I just heard, makes me want to beat the living shit out of you!" I begin to scream.

"You do NOT get to speak to me that way Arizona! I am—" she tries to defend herself, but I am NOT having it.

"Shut up. Just shut up! Get your things, and get the HELL out of my house. You are NO LONGER welcome here." I yell. Noticing my wife and her father have now entered the room. Both confused.

"Babe…. Calm down. What is going on in here?" Callie asks looking back and forth between her mother and myself.

"Go on Rosia. TELL your daughter what you are _really _here for."

The woman puts on an innocent act saying, "Arizona, we are here to celebrate our grandson's first birthday, I am not sure—"

"Oh cut the bullshit!" I say loudly.

"Arizona! What is wrong with you?" Callie says, getting angry with the way I am speaking to her mother.

"What is wrong with me? Ha! Your mother here, was just on the phone telling God knows who that she is here to take you and Haden back to Miami. That you should have realized by now that this is all a horrible way to raise YOUR son. Isn't that right Rosia?" I say to my wife before turning to face the object of my anger.

"Mami… tell me this isn't true." Callie begs her mom.

"Mija, let' s just go downstairs and talk privately, I'm sure we—"

It was Callie who cut her off this time.

"No. I thought things were going so well. I thought you had finally come around and accepted this. My family. But I was wrong." She begins. Shaking her head and stepping next to me. Lacing our fingers together she continues. "This is my family now. I will not leave Arizona. I will never take Haden away from his MOTHER. Now, I think it is best if you leave now, before I let my wife tell you what she REALLY thinks of you."

"Callio—"

"You heard her Rosia. Leave." I finish.

After looking towards us, and then to her husband, she makes her way out of the room. Stopping at the top of the stairs she says to Carlos, "Let's go Carlos. We are not wanted here."

Carlos looks towards Callie, then to myself silently. Turning to face his wife, he takes two steps and then freezes.

"No Rosia. I.. I cannot do this any longer. I will not miss my grandson's first birthday because of your ignorance. I will remain in Seattle until his party, and once I return to Miami you and I will have a very long talk. This is unacceptable. I will have the driver take you to the airport and make sure you are delivered home safely."

I feel Callie squeeze my hand, and notice the tears falling down her cheeks. I remain silent while the three of us watch the angry woman exit, slamming the front door behind her.

_Wow….. _


	84. Chapter 84

AUTHOR'S NOTE

***Not a chapter! But don't shoot the messenger… I have one in the works!***

Happy Grey's Day Everybody! I don't know about you guys, but I am super FREAKED out about tonight's episode. I hate to imagine the pain and suffering that Calzona is going to have to face during this season. So…. I'm working on a 'Happy Chapter' for you guys, and I will do my VERY best to get it posted up tonight for after the devastation we are sure to see.

If you are on Twitter…. You can follow me texansgohard I posted a pic of my real life "Haden Bryce" and I'm going to start on a second story as well. I have a little different idea for this one. BUT I won't forget to post updates for We Are Just The Same. It is still my #1 baby.

Also, I received several comments with ideas about things you would like to see in the story, so I will be sure to give a shout out to the peep's that gave me the 'brain food'. I appreciate all of the comments and PM's I have received about the story. Believe it or not, it helps motivate me to post faster.. which is why some days have SO many posts compared to others. THANK YOU ALL TONS!

Good luck with tonights rollercoaster! Get the Kleenex ready ya'll!

Capshawfan1981 aka texansgohard

:)


	85. Chapter 85

CHAPTER 84 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY HADEN

CALLIE'S POV

Looking around the room I can't help but smile. All of our friends and most of our family are sitting here with us to celebrate our son's first birthday. Haden is eating up all of the attention from everyone and the grin on his face is priceless. Arizona's parents have been amazing. Helping with every last detail for tonight's dinner, and that means a lot. My father hasn't said much about the situation with my mom, but I know that we will have to address it eventually. Tonight is about Haden, and that is what is most important.

"Hey everyone. Callie and I both wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. You all have been such a big part of Haden's life thus far, and it wouldn't be the same celebrating without each of you. We know that Haden loves you all very much, and you are all a wonderful addition to our family. So, baby boy… your mommies love you so much. Happy Birthday Haden." Arizona says as the waiter makes his way towards the table with his birthday cake. A single #1 candle lit on top.

Arizona and I stand on either side of his high chair and Barbara takes a photo of the 3 of us with his cake. Haden's eyes wide open looking at the candle in amazement. We blow the candle out together, and everyone begins singing happy birthday to him. Haden sits there looking around at everyone not quite sure what to make of the singing, but once everyone starts clapping, he happily joins in. To him it's one giant game of pat-a-cake and he loves it.

Watching him attempt to eat the cake was a photo shoot in itself. I took many cute pictures of him attempting to feed Arizona a handful of smeared icing and his little face covered as well. Finally Arizona managed to clean him up, and one by one we helped him open his gifts. Of all the gifts, he loved the wooden fire truck from Miranda and Tuck the most. He played with it for the rest of the dinner.

After the last of the presents were opened, everyone fell into casual conversation and I didn't notice my father stand and walk over to my wife and I.

"Calliope. Arizona. I know that you both take excellent care of Haden, and that money is not something that you need. You have both shown that you have that well under control, but I wanted my first grandchild to have something special. And I think it is something that you can all enjoy as a family. Now, before you try to refuse, I want to assure you that I am giving this to you, for your son. And for any future children you two may have. A family is very important, and no matter what life puts in front of you, always stay grounded. Stay focused on what matters the most. Regardless of how busy your careers can keep you, always take time to step back and count your blessings. I hope that this gift will bring much happiness to Haden and you as well." My father finishes and hands Arizona a white envelope.

I watch Arizona open it, and her jaw almost hits the table. Her eyes scanning the long pieces of paper before looking up to meet my gaze.

"What is it?" I ask, as I start to look over her shoulder.

"Carlos. No…. we could never accept this. It's too much." Arizona says to my father. But he only shakes his head.

Taking the paper from Arizona, I read over it quickly. A condo? In… in h-hawaii? Papi! Is this for real?" I ask, now just as shocked as my wife.

"You two had such a great time there on your honeymoon, and I know that it's a beautiful place to visit. There are endless things to do there with your family, and I am sure my grandson, and future grandchildren will truly enjoy themselves with their mothers. Just think of it as a getaway for your family when you all need some time to reconnect."

I look towards my wife, and we both smile. Arizona and I both stand to hug my father, thanking him over and over. He makes sure to tell us that is was his pleasure and then he walks over and kneels down by Haden.

"Mijo, I am so happy that you had a wonderful birthday party. Your abuelo loves you very much. And I will come see you soon. Be a good boy for your mothers." My father says to his grandson before placing a kiss on the top of his head and standing.

"Girls, it has been a pleasure as always. But I must be getting to the airport. I have an early morning meeting tomorrow, otherwise I would love to stay longer. I hope you have a wonderful remainder of your evening." He says.

Arizona and I both say our goodbyes and thank him once again before watching him leave. I feel my wife squeeze my hand and smile. I might have lost my mother for good, but knowing I still have my dad is good enough. As long as I never lose my wife or our son, I can survive anything I think to myself. Turning to face my son, I stand up and walk over to pick him up. Setting him on Arizona's lap next to me I enjoy the rest of my son's birthday dinner with the people that matter the most.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

ARIZONA'S POV

"He looks so sweet like that." I whisper from the doorway. My wife and I both looking towards Haden sleeping in his crib.

"Yeah, he does. He had a great birthday. I think it wore him out." Callie says slipping her arms around my waist. "I think it wore me out too." She adds.

"Same here. What do you say we sneak downstairs and share a piece of cake before bed? Neither of us got to have any at the party." I say while wiggling my eyebrows and making Callie laugh.

"I'll race you." She says before turning and heading down to the kitchen.

One more look at my sleeping birthday boy, I smile and shut the door to go join my wife.

Walking into the kitchen, I see Callie placing a single piece of cake on the breakfast table and one fork. Looking up towards her, I ask "Where's my fork? Or are you going to make me watch you eat that?"

Callie laughs, and pulls me by the hand to sit on her lap. "No babe. We are going to share, and I am going to feed you some of this delicious chocolate cake." Giving me a sexy wink.

"Oh you are huh? That sounds nice….."

I watch her take a piece of the cake onto the fork, and raise it to my mouth. Looking at her and opening my mouth I accept the cake and let a "mmmm" slip from my lips.

"That good?" She asks.

"Yes. You should try some." I say before taking the fork from her hand and holding up a bite for her in return. Quickly I receive a "mmm" to match the one I previously let slip.

"That _is_ good." Callie says with her eyes shut, enjoying the taste of the cake.

I place the fork onto the plate and turn my body to face my wife. Placing one hand on her cheek, and the other hand tucking the hair back behind her ear. Looking between her eyes and her lips. Biting my bottom lip before I whisper, "Calliope…"

That is all I have to say before my wife lifts her chin up and we let our lips meet. It is a painfully slow kiss. I can taste the chocolate on her tongue, and it only adds to her normally sweet breath. I slowly press my tongue all the way into her mouth and we take our time exploring each other's mouths. I feel Callie's hands move down my back and take a hold onto my hips. Pulling me into the kiss a little harder.

Pulling back I catch my breath and press my forehead against Callie's. "I want to make love to you Calliope. Badly…"

I stand and take her by her hand, and head towards our bed, turning the lights off as we go. Standing inside of our bedroom I hear the sound of thunder coming from outside. The flashes of light through the window giving me a glimpse of my wife in our pitch black bedroom every couple of minutes. We stand facing each other, almost a foot apart. The sound of rain setting the perfect mood. Taking a step forward, I close the gap between us. My hand finding the buttons of Callie's shirt. Unbuttoning her shirt, one by one I look up and kiss her softly. Once the shirt is open, I slide my hands over her stomach, while my mouth finds the soft skin of her neck. Allowing my hands to roam her body, moving up to cup her bra covered breasts I hear a gasp fall from her lips. Pushing her shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor, I kiss the top of her cleavage while reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Slowly walking towards the bed I never take my lips off of her flesh. Callie's hands find the bottom of my sweater, and lifts it up over my head.

"You're beautiful. I can never get over how beautiful you are Calliope." I say while taking in the sight of my wife in only her skirt and bare breasts.

"You make me feel beautiful Ari. Every day…"

Slipping Callie's skirt and panties off at the same time, I push her backwards onto the bed before removing my own pants and underwear. The lightening claps again and the sound of rain begins to hit the window. Serenading us while we move together. Climbing on top of my wife, I slowly lower my body against hers. My thigh pressing firmly between her legs. I can feel the heat and the wetness touch the top of my leg and it drives me crazy.

"You're so wet Callie.. I want you so badly I can taste it." I whisper into the darkness. Finding her lips with mine, I begin to rock my body against Callie's. She spreads her legs more, allowing me more room to press into her. My hand starts at her breast, and slowly I drag my fingertips down her body until I find her core and slide my fingers into the wetness.

"Arizona…god… that feels so good baby…. So so good." Callie breathes out.

"I love how wet you get for me Calliope. Knowing I do this to you makes me want to come."

"Y-y-you do t-this to me. I want you. I need you.. inside of me Arizona. I need to feel you…." She starts to say as I slide two fingers deep inside of her.

"Like that? You like the way I feel inside of you?" I ask while taking her nipple in my mouth. Circling it with my tongue before sucking and starting again.

"Yes. God yes. I love the way you touch me."

Moving to the other breast, I take her nipple into my mouth and repeat my actions. Pushing in and out of my wife, using my thigh to add more force. Our bodies rocking together. Callie's hips lifting to meet my motions. Soon I feel her body begin to jerk, and her legs tighten around me, her leg wraps around my lower half, pulling me into her. Curling my fingers as deeply as I can, massaging her inner walls I feel her tighten around my hand.

"Oh Arizo… Arizona..I'm gonna..I'm gonaa come baby. Yes.. so good. A little more.. MORE ARIZZOONAAAAAAAA" she screams as I feel the wetness soak my hand. I leave my fingers inside of her until I feel her body collapse under me.

Our breath is uneven, and we both struggle to inhale as much oxygen as possible. A flash of lightening lights up the room and we both lock eyes on one another. The intense feeling that I am feeling right now, is obviously being felt by my wife as well.

I start to move off of her when she wraps her arms around me, pulling me against her tightly. Holding me as if her life depended on it.

"Calliope… are you ok?" I ask softly.

"I have never been more ok than I am right now. You make me feel… I feel… so alive. You make me feel things I never even knew existed. You're amazing." Callie says before pulling me into a kiss.

Rolling me onto my back, she positions herself to be on top of me now, and I feel her kissing down my body, stopping at my breasts and the feeling of her tongue around my nipple has me inching closer and closer to my release.

"Calliope, please…" I beg.

Her tongue pressing against my stomach, circling my belly button causes my hips to rise in search of her contact. But I feel Callie's hands on my hips, and press them down onto the mattress. Before I can protest, I feel her tongue slide between my dripping wet folds. Pressing as deeply into my opening as possible.

"Yes baby. Fu—fuckkk that feels unbelievable!" I moan out, while grabbing two hands full of black curls.

My screams only fuel the fire in my wife, causing her to press her tongue as deep into me as she can only to pull out and then repeat. Her thumb starts pressing against my clit and I know that it will only be a matter of seconds before I let go.

Pulling her hair a little roughly, I scream her name as I feel her tongue hit my very swollen and throbbing clit. "CALLIOPE! Don't…. god don't stop baby. Please. Do not stop….. Y-yesssssss. Oh god!" I yell out into our bedroom.

"Come for me…" are the last words I hear from my wife as my release pushes through my body….. .

_Laying in our bed, with Callie in my arms I feel like I am on a high. I just had the most powerful love making session with my wife, and it was the perfect end to a perfect day. Her steady breathing rhythm and the sound of rain hitting our window helps me drift off into my own slumber, One where I am sure to have some of the sweetest dreams…. _


	86. Chapter 86

CHAPTER 85 – FIRST STEPS AND SURPRISES

ARIZONA'S POV

This week has been hell. After Haden's birthday dinner Calliope and I had an incredible night together. Unfortunately, the next morning I had to leave my wife sleeping in our bed to come into work on a 911 page. Since that day I have seen my wife a total of 3 times, and only in passing. Our schedules have been clashing all week and I am in desperate need of some Calliope time. Luckily I am getting ready to walk out the door right now, and my wife and son are at home and she does not have to be at work for another 5 hours.

After sending a text to Callie to let her know I was on my way, I picked up the phone to call Lexie to check in on the kids. I feel bad for not helping her more while Tim is gone, but then again I haven't even spent much time with my own child. After a few rings, I hear the voice of TJ on the phone.

"Hello." He says happily.

"Hey buddy. It's Auntie Arizona. How are you today?"

"Playin' wit my blocks. U want talk to mommy?"

"Yes please. And you be a good boy ok? I'll come see you soon."

I hear TJ run to find Lexie, and after a little shuffle of the phone, Lexie answers.

"Hey Arizona. What's up?" Lexie asks.

"Nothing much. I was just on my way home but I wanted to call and check in with you guys. Are you hanging in there?"

"We are doing good. I am on nights right now, so it's been a little hectic, but we are managing." Lexie says, and I can hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Look, anytime you need help with the kids Lex, don't hesitate to call Callie or me. We do not mind helping you out. Being a single parent right now isn't easy. So we want to help." I offer.

"Thanks. I really do appreciate it, but so far I am making it work. Have you heard from Tim at all?" she asks.

"No, not since last week. He called a couple of days before Haden's party but that's all. I'm guessing you haven't heard from him either?"

"No, he called me a couple of weeks ago, but it was in the middle of the night and I was with a patient. I didn't hear his voicemail until I got off the next morning. I just miss him."

"I know Lex. I do too. He will be back soon, and then things will get back to normal. I know it."

"You're right. I just hope I don't go crazy between now and then."

Before I could say anything back, I hear Callista crying in the background quickly followed by TJ saying, 'it wasn't me'. Laughing at the situation I say, "Ok Lex, I can tell you have your hands full, so I will let you go. But call me sometime. We can get the kids together to play, and maybe grab lunch."

"Ok, and thanks for calling. Talk to you soon. Bye."

After my conversation with Lexie, I pulled into pick up some food to go, hoping that it would give my wife and I some extra time together without having to worry with making dinner. After fighting the traffic, I finally pull up to my home, and grab the bags of food and head inside.

Opening the front door I am instantly drawn the sound of my wife's voice screaming out.

"Arizona! Is that you! Oh my God, hurry! Hurry! Come in here!" Callie yells, causing me to jump into panic mode and drop the bags in my hand onto the floor. Running towards the den I round the corner and I freeze. Callie is sitting on her knees about 6 feet away from Haden and he is holding onto the coffee table with one hand. Just as I stepped into the room I watched him let go and wobble towards my wife.

"Come here big boy. Come on! Come to mama." Callie says, encouraging him to keep going. Once he makes it to my wife's open arms, I move quickly to join her on the floor. Both of us have the biggest smiles on our faces, and are clapping with pride. Haden catches on quickly that what he just did earned him 'pat-a-cake' applause, and he pushes back from my wife and after a little help starting off he takes off wobbling back towards the table.

Cheering as if we were watching a football game, clapping like crazed idiots, we spend the next 20 minutes watching him walk from one of us to the other. Pride just oozing out of Callie and myself.

Once Haden was all 'walked out' he settled on the blanket spread across the floor and easily dozed off watching his elmo dvd. Callie and I sat on the couch, looking at the sleeping baby boy in awe.

"I can't believe he is walking babe. He's growing up so fast." Callie says while leaning her head against my shoulder.

"I can't believe I was 2 minutes away from missing his first steps. I would have been devastated had I not been here. I mean, I'm not crazy… I know I will miss some stuff, and so will you but this… This was big. And I am so glad I didn't miss out." I say seriously. The thought of missing his first steps hurts. I know that our jobs are so demanding, and we love what we do, but I don't love anything more than I love that child in front of me. Well, my wife comes damn close, but still.

"I think it's time." Callie says. And with a very confused look on my face, I sit up and face her.

"What do you mean? Time for?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been on the shots for so long now. I don't think I could possibly become any more fertile. And he's walking… He isn't a little baby anymore. And we both want another one. I mean, isn't that why I get stuck with a needle on a daily basis? I just think we should try." Callie explains.

"Are you sure? Because I'm ready. But I am only ready if you are." I say, offering as much support as I can.

"It's not like we are 100% sure that I will even get pregnant on the first try. We got lucky with him. For all we know it could take several tries, and that could be, what… months? I'm ready Arizona. I'm so ready."

I simply nod, and pull my wife into a kiss. I can't begin to express the excitement I have inside at the thought of having another baby with Calliope. Expanding our family is a dream I have let consume me. Raising children in a home full of the kind of intense love that we share is nothing short of beautiful. We might work tons of hours, get frustrated, have a bit of a dysfunctional family… but it is ours. We are known to take in 'strays' and call them our relatives, but in our eyes… family is more than having the same blood in your veins. And that is exactly how we plan to raise our children.

Moving to lay on our sides, I feel Callie's arm around my chest, pulling me closer. Her nose rubbing back and forth across my neck, finding her usual spot to lay her head.

"Babe?" I say to my wife behind me.

"Hmm?" she asks without opening her eyes.

"I uh, I brought dinner… but I'm pretty sure it's ruined. You yelled and I came running…" I say with a small laugh.

"It's ok. We can order something in a bit. I just want to lay here and hold you like this. I miss you so much and today has been a great day. Let's just enjoy this a little bit longer."

"Sounds good to me. And I miss you too. More than you know. Cal?" I begin to ask another question, but wait for her response.

"Yeah babe?"

"When you get pregnant, I think we should both talk to the chief. Maybe see how we can cut back on our hours. We said we were going to, but I want to make sure that we really do it. We need to spend more time with Haden. And with the next baby, I don't want us to spend the majority of time with our children in the hospital daycare."

"Ok. I agree. And I think that is a great idea. We do need to be home, together with Haden more often. So once we get pregnant.. we will talk to him. Ok?"

"Perfect." I say before pulling her arm around me tighter. It doesn't take long for us to both doze off with the peace and quiet around us.

CALLIE'S POV

WHACK! "what the?"

Jerking awake after hearing a loud slapping noise, I hear Arizona's voice. Opening my eyes, I see Haden standing in front of the couch where my wife and I both were sleeping.

"What was it? What happened?" I ask my wife as I watch her rubbing her cheek.

"He slapped me." She says before I can't help but laugh.

"It's not funny. That hurt." She says, but I see the smile sneaking out from behind her hand.

"He's probably thought you were playing Ari. It's your fault you always pretend to be sleeping before you jump up and scare him until he laughs."

"yeah, no more playing that game. That's for sure. He's got one hell of a swing."

Laughing at my son, I stand and pick him up. Heading towards the kitchen, I notice I have just under an hour and a half before I have to leave and decide I should just whip something up for dinner before leaving the two of them to fend for themselves.

"Babe, I'm going to make us some pasta real quick. Would you mind getting Haden washed up for dinner?" I say before my wife joins us in the kitchen.

"No problem. Come on big boy… let's go wash those hands." Arizona says, taking Haden from my arms.

About 30 minutes later, I am setting the table and I hear the doorbell ring. Setting the pan down on the table I start to walk towards the door before my wife appears saying that she has it. I take Haden and start to place him in his high chair but out of the corner of my eye I see my wife standing like a statue, with the front door barely cracked.

"Babe?" I say, but get no response. Trying again I say, "Arizona. Who is at the door?" but still nothing. Pulling Haden back out of his highchair I walk towards my wife and I am able to see the blood drained from her face. Jerking the front door open I see immediately what has put the look on her face.

Two men, in a green Marine hummer step out of their vehicle in full dress uniforms. I look down at the ground and shake my head. 'this can't be happening' I think to myself. 'Not now.' 'This can't be real.'

Soon the two men make their way onto our porch and ask, "Is this the home of Arizona Robbins?" the taller man asks.

Quickly I notice that my wife cannot find her words, so I answer. "Yes. This is Arizona Robbins. How can we help you gentlemen." I say.

The men look between my wife and I, and then back to each other before the second man says, "I am very sorry to have to tell you this but Sgt. Timothy Robbins platoon was ambushed. There were several people that didn't survive at all, and very few are alive with critical injuries. Medical personnel were called, and arrived as quickly as they cou—" Arizona didn't let the man finish before cutting them off.

"Is.. i-is he dead. Tell me. I-is my brother dead." She says with a emotionless expression.

"No ma'am. You're brother is not dead. But it does not look very good at this point in time. We are waiting on word from our team in Iraq and once he is stabilized to the best of their ability, he will be flown to the states." The soldier explains.

"Why are you here, instead of at his home telling his wife this?" I ask the man.

"Sgt Robbins still has his sister listed as his emergency contact. And it is our obligation to follow his forms of request." The man explains.

"I want him here." Arizona says quietly.

"I'm sorry?" the man asks, wanting her to clarify her request.

"I want my brother brought here. To seattle. Have him brought to Seattle Grace Mercy West. I want the best of the best working on him, and we are THE best. Have him brought here the second he is stable." She demands.

"Yes, ma'am. As you wish." The older gentlemen says before they both nod and walk towards their hummer.

Once the front door is shut, I wait… expecting Arizona to break down. But instead, she takes Haden from my arms and walks towards the table.

"Babe? Are you o—" I begin to ask.

"Don't. Ok? Tim is coming here. We will all get together and make a plan. You are the best, our friends are the best, and … and … we will help him. But right now, I need to have dinner with my family. I need to focus on that. For right now, please… just let me focus on that." She says, and I know she is fighting back her own tears. But I do as she asks. Taking a seat at the table I serve our food, and we eat in awkward silence.

_Please let him make it home and please let us be able to save him. I cannot let my wife lose her brother… no. I won't let it happen._


	87. Chapter 87

CHAPTER 86 – GETTING READY FOR TIM'S ARRIVAL

ARIZONA'S POV

I barely remember the drive to Lexie's house. Or the drive back to my own for that matter. Breaking the news to Lexie was one of the hardest things I have ever done. The look on her face broke my heart. I debated on calling her, to avoid seeing that look but I knew that telling her something as terrifying as this was, had to be done in person. Callie tried to drive me, but I insisted on doing this alone. It was what I had to do for Tim. I wanted to drive straight to Lexie yesterday when the Marine's came to my house, but I needed a minute to just let it all sink in before I came to tell her. The last thing I needed to do was show up at her house and break down in front of her. No. I had to be strong. I had to believe that everything was going to work out and that my brother would make it through this. Even if I am terrified and a nervous wreck on the inside, I can't show it right now.

The Staff Sargent called this morning to inform us that they would be sending my brother to the states and he should arrive at SGMW around 4pm this afternoon. Calliope made the necessary phone calls to the Chief and informed him of the situation. The end result being that Lexie and I were both placed on emergency leave for family reasons. He wanted to place Callie on leave as well, but she argued with him insisting that she be the Ortho surgeon on Tim's case if needed and after quite the battle, he agreed. I know that if she has to operate on my brother it will be scary, but my wife is the best ORTHO surgeon in the country, and I wouldn't have anyone else handle his case.

I have been sitting in my driveway for who knows how long, and I finally make myself get out and go inside. I wanted a few minutes alone to just wrap my brain around everything before going back inside to my family. Callie loves Tim just like I do, and I know this isn't easy on her. But she is being the supportive wife, and staying strong for me and I appreciate it more than she knows.

Walking into the living room, I see Callie and Haden sitting on the couch, with nothing other than Elmo on the screen. Haden is laughing and clapping along with the songs and I can't help but let a smile spread across my face. His innocence is refreshing. He doesn't know what is going on with his Uncle, and I am glad that he doesn't have to go through the fear. Leaning down I place a kiss on his head, before sitting next to my wife. Callie wraps her arm around me and I lay my head across her lap before pulling my legs up onto the couch. When I am in her arms, I feel safer than any place else.

"How is Lexie?" Callie asks after a few moments of silence.

"She broke down pretty bad, but once I told her that they were sending him here she seemed a little better. I waited until she calmed down before I left. I promised that we would pick her up before we went to the hospital. And I called my parents. They didn't take it so well either." I say.

"I called and talked to Addison. She is going to keep the 3 kids while we go to the hospital. Teddy is going to be at work, just in case she is needed. We are going to help him babe. I want you to know that." Callie says while she gently runs her fingers through my hair.

My hand that is laying across her lap, holds on to her thigh tightly. Keeping my eyes closed and just listening to what she is saying.

"I know Calliope. I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap. You didn't sleep much last night babe. I promise to wake you when it's time to leave."

I know that I won't be able to sleep, there is just entirely too much going through my mind, but to put Callie's mind at ease I agree to go upstairs and lay down. Once I was in our bed, and alone, I couldn't hold back my emotions. The tears came flooding out and I did my best to keep it quiet. I didn't want Callie to find me like this. It would only make her nerves even worse than they already are. I cried for my brother, I cried for Lexie and the kids, I cried for my parents, my wife, my son. And I cried for myself. The thought of losing my brother scares the shit out of me, and being a doctor I know that this is something that could possibly happen. The marines weren't specific on Tim's injuries so we have to be ready for anything. There is no telling what all could possibly be wrong with him and that makes this all the more terrifying. I don't know if I was really sleepy, or if I cried myself into exhaustion but within a few minutes I felt sleep take over and everything was black.

The feeling of Callie's hand on my cheek woke me a few hours later. I had not moved from the position I fell asleep. I didn't realize how exhausted I actually was.

"Hey sleepy head. I wanted to wake you so you had enough time to shower and change before we head to the hospital. Tim's plane should be landing soon." Callie whispers softly.

Reaching up, I pull my wife down on top of me and kiss her lips. As she pulled away I asked, "Where's Haden?"

"He's taking a nap. I just put him in his bed. I didn't want him to be a cranky mess when Addy picks him up." She says.

"Okay. Then we have time." I say.

"Time for what?" she asks me with her eyebrow raised.

"Time for this." I pulled her body flat on top of mine, and our kiss went from slow and soft, to hot and hungry. I needed to feel Callie. Every part of her. I needed to get my mind off of what was fixing to come. Rolling on top of my wife, I press my thigh in between her legs and press against her center. It doesn't take long and I hear her moaning beneath me. Pulling at my clothes and taking them off with quickness.

"God Arizona. You feel so good against me baby." She says out of breath.

"I need you Callie. I need you so bad."

"I'm all yours baby. All yours."

Moving my lips down her jaw, I leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck. Pulling her up to a sitting position I slip her shirt over her head, and waste no time removing her bra. As soon as her breasts were exposed I went straight for her nipple and wrapped my lips around it. I feel Callie's hands tangle in my hair, and I start kissing my way down her body. All I want to do is feel the connection with my wife, because while I am with her this way, I don't think about all the other sadness or hurt in my life right now.

The second my tongue slides between her wet center, Callie's hips rise up off the bed and she is moaning my name loudly. Only urging me on further.

"More Arizona. God….. MORE baby. Please!" she begs. And I am more than happy to follow her commands. Sliding two fingers inside of her she tenses her body. Her walls tighten around my fingers quickly and I know that this is going to be quick, because she is beyond turned on.

"Arizona. Come… come up here..k-kiss me baby." Callie begs, and I leave my fingers inside of her, but move up to take her lips with my own. Our tongues pressing against each other eagerly.

Pushing into her deeper with each stroke, she reaches between us and slides her hands into my sweats, and she finds out exactly how turned on I am as well. Matching my actions we build up to our release together.

"Dam-dammit Cal… that f-feels so good baby. Please. Make me come." I beg her. My own body ready to scream out in pleasure.

Moments later I feel Callie's core tighten around my fingers, and my fingers become drenched in her arousal. "OHHHHH Yessss. Baby! G-good. So good. I lo-love y-y-you!" she forces out and that's all it takes to push me over the edge. Hearing her screaming out in the height of her pleasure is beyond hot and I ride out my own orgasm with her.

Collapsing on top of my wife, we both struggle to return our breathing to a normal speed. Callie holds me in her arms, and I can't help but wish that we could stay like this all day. That we didn't have to go face reality outside of our bedroom. In here, nothing else exists. Just Calliope, Haden and myself. Out there was hurt, and pain, and worry. Things I didn't want to face. But I knew that I would have to even if I didn't want to.

"Baby, I wish we could stay just like this. But we need to get ready to go to the hospital. And Addison should be here any minute." Callie says, breaking the silence.

Finally opening my eyes, I nod a 'yes' against her bare chest, and lift my head to look into the brown eyes I love so much. "Ok. I'm going to shower and then I'll get ready to go." I say to my wife before placing one more soft kiss on her lips.

CALLIE'S POV

I wish more than anything that I could have just kept Arizona in our bed longer. Knowing that she needed the intimacy to occupy her mind only made me want to please her even more. If I can take away the pain and the hurt even a little, I'll do it. Any way that I need to. Our sexy moments are not usually that quick and rushed, but we don't have a lot of time before we have to get to the hospital and even if I could only have my wife for 10 minutes, it's 10 minutes I was glad to have had.

Walking into Haden's room, I start packing his bag to go spend the night with Addison. Luckily she is picking up Haden, then TJ and Callista. It helps us out more than she could even realize. This is going to be scary enough, and the thought of the 3 Robbins' children having to witness everyone they love in the states of sadness that I'm sure we will be in, would be too much for them to understand.

I grab Haden's bag and start to walk down stairs when I hear the doorbell. Knowing that it was Addison, I hurry and open it to let her in.

"Hey Addy. Come in, we are just about ready. Haden is napping, but I got his stuff all packed up." I say to my friend.

"No problem Cal. Can you pack his snacks and stuff, because I know you guys have him on a pretty strict meal plan, and I don't have much of that stuff at my house." Addison says.

"Yeah, I was going to grab that stuff, but I'm glad you reminded me."

Going into the kitchen, I pull down one of our reusable shopping bags and place Haden's yogurt, meals, and snacks into the bag before returning to the living room where Addison was seated on the couch.

"How is Arizona doing today?" she asks, concern lacing her words.

"Well, she's not saying much about it. But that is how Arizona copes with things. She's scared to death, but she will keep the tough act in front of her family. She hasn't even broken down in front of me yet." I say.

"I can't imagine what she is going through. I talked to Lexie for a few minutes earlier, and she sounded horrible. It breaks my heart hearing her that way."

"I know. She's probably more terrified than any of us. But we will be there for her. We really appreciate all of your help. With the kids and all. It means a lot Addy." I say thanking her genuinely.

"It's the least I could do. If there was something medically I could do, I'd do it. But I doubt you guys need a neonatal surgeon on his case." She says with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well I'm just going to run upstairs and grab Haden, then I'll help you put the car seat in your car."

Addison agrees, and I make my way towards Haden's room. I stop at the doorway when I notice Arizona sitting in the rocking chair, and Haden is on her lap.

'…but your mama, Uncle Derek, Auntie Teddie, Auntie Miranda and every body else is going to patch him all up. With a big band aide and kiss his owie's all gone." I hear the end of her conversation with our son and I know it is about her brother. I stand there, not making my presence known because I think the fact that Arizona is talking about her brother in any way is good. And the last thing I want to do is go in there and interrupt. Once I hear their conversation come to an end, I push the door open and receive big smiles from my baby boy.

"Addy is here to pick him up." I say to my wife.

Pulling Haden in for a big hug, and a kiss on his cheek she stands and holds him out towards me. Haden reaches for me, and I take him before kissing his cheeks over and over.

"I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes, ok?" I say to my wife and she nods in return.

"You be a good boy for your Auntie Addison, ok Haden?" she says. "Mommy and Mama love you very much. We will see you tomorrow. Love you."

After one more kiss to his cheek and one for me as well, I take Haden down and get him situated in Addy's car. Standing in the driveway I watch her car back out and disappear down the street.

_I let out a deep breath, and turn to go inside. Knowing that reality is fixing to slap us across our faces. And I need to pull my crap together and be the rock Arizona needs me to be. In the back of my mind I silently hope that his injuries do not require any of my attention because I hate the idea of having to operate on someone that I genuinely love. Tim is my brother, and if he hurts.. I hurt too. And the same goes for my wife….. _


	88. Chapter 88

CHAPTER 87 – PLEASE… SAVE HIM

CALLIE'S POV

"I need someone to give me a hand. This bone is shattered all to hell, and I can't stop the bleeder and fix the bone at the same time. We need more hands!" I say to the other surgeons that are currently hard at work on saving Tim.

We have been in surgery for over 4 hours and we still have a long way to go. Tim arrived at SGMW not even 15 minutes after Arizona and I got here. A quick assessment of his injuries and Teddy, Derek, Miranda and myself are now elbow deep in one area or another of his body. His injuries are pretty bad, but if anyone can save him… it would be us. I'm not 100% sure what all the others are working on, but from what I have caught from their comments, Derek is working on a small brain bleed, Miranda is attempting to fix a small hole in his abdomen, while Teddy is repairing the half ass job the military doctors did on his heart. A splinter from his cracked rib punctured on of the main arteries in his heart so Teddy had to go in a repair what they attempted to fix previously.

The whole thing is scaring the shit out of me, but I try my best to block everyone else out and work on Tim's leg. Just below the knee, and all the way down to his ankle is almost powder. I am replacing his entire bone with a metal rod. It will be months before he can attempt to walk on his own, but if things go as planned, after a very long recovery and physical therapy he will be able to walk again.

Picking my head up, I look towards April Kepner and say, "Somebody needs to go give my wife an update. Do not leave her out there to wonder what the hell is going on in here."

April leaves the room in a hurry, and I get back to work. Focusing on my part of the surgery as much as I can and finally I start to feel confident. Until the words from Teddy's mouth cause my stomach to flip.

"He's coding! Charge to 200!" Teddy yells.

Everything starts spinning so quickly. I feel frozen. Unable to move or to understand what is going on. Unable to act like the Doctor that I am. All that flashes through my mind while I watch Teddy shock Tim one time after another is how the hell am I going to tell my wife that we lost her brother. All of the people she trusts with someone as important as her brother weren't able to save him. No. I can't face her and say that. I can't. And I won't. The loud, continuous beep rings out through the OR. It felt like hours had passed, when it had only been a matter of seconds and finally I hear the steady beep, beep, beep of Tim's heartbeat through the monitor.

Almost collapsing back onto the stool, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 'Hang in there Tim. We are not losing you today. Not today, and not at all!' I say quietly to myself.

Another couple of hours, and slowly the surgeons make their way out of the room as they finish their part of the surgery. I was one of the last ones and I meet up with Teddy in the scrub room. We both stand there, silently scrubbing out. Unsure of what to say or do at this point.

Teddy is the first to break the silence.

"We did it. We saved him." She says. Knowing that she didn't want to have to break the news to her best friend if we had lost her brother.

'Yes. We did. And I thank God that we did." I say.

Teddy and I give each other a tight smile and make our way towards the waiting room to meet with my wife and in-laws. Lexie is sitting next to The Colonel, while Barbara and Arizona are across from them. Arizona stands as soon as she see's Teddy and I walking towards them.

Arizona was the first to speak and I stood back to let Teddy, Derek and Bailey talk. One surgeon after another gave their outcomes and then the colonel asks me for my own. I explain that Tim has a very rough road ahead of him, but that I do not see why he wouldn't be able to walk his daughter down the isle one day.

Barbara hugged each of us one by one and reaching me last she hugged me tighter and longer than the others.

"Thank you all so very, very much. We cannot begin to express how grateful we are." The older Robbins woman said.

"He will be in ICU for a couple of days, and we think it would be best to wait until tomorrow before he has visitors, but we will allow one of you to go in and see for yourselves that he is stable." Derek says.

Arizona and I step back, and expect on of the parents to go in, but the colonel takes Barbara by her hand and says, "Lexie… you go in. He would want it to be you."

Everyone turns to face Lexie, who has obviously been crying non stop since this all started. She nods, and after a hug from the parents, she heads down the hall with Miranda to see her husband.

"Thank you baby. I knew you all would be able to save him. Thank you so much." Arizona says to me.

Placing my hands on her cheeks I say, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you or for our family Arizona. Nothing." Looking her in the eyes, because I want her to know how much I mean the words that are coming out of my mouth. She nods, and wraps me into a hug. I just hold her tightly, giving her a chance to gather herself.

Arizona, Barbara and Daniel all head downstairs to find some coffee. After the surgery I just had I need it. I can barely keep my eyes open, and I honestly do not know how my legs are still holding me up after everything that has happened in the last 48 hours. Arizona and I are hand in hand, as are Barbara and Daniel. I can't help but think to myself how I hope Arizona and I are still that much in love when we get to be their age.

Sitting down in the cafeteria the four of us start talking about Tim's surgery. I didn't mention the fact that we almost lost him, and neither did the other surgeons that were in there. We all agreed that it would be best not to worry the family any more than they already were. The main point is that we were able to save him, and right now that is all that matters.

"Babe, are you ok? You look exhausted." Arizona says.

"I'm good. A little tired but I will be ok."

"How about we go home, and you can get some sleep. We can come back in the morning." Arizona says. I know that she doesn't really want to leave, she is just looking out for me. But I try to argue with her, offering to take a nap in an empty on call room, but my father-in-law steps in and insists we go home to get some rest. Finally giving in after making them swear to page me or call one of our cell phones if anything comes up, Arizona and I head home.

It doesn't take 5 minutes after my head hits the pillow for sleep to consume me. I vaguely remember Arizona's arm around me before my body surrendered from exhaustion.

ARIZONA'S POV

Callie is sleeping in my arms, and even though I would love nothing more than to be sleeping as well my mind just won't let me. The fear and worry that has consumed me for the past 2 days has my body in a state of insomnia.

After making sure my wife was indeed sound asleep, I head downstairs and get me something to drink. It's a little after 9:30pm and I know that Callie will probably sleep all the way through the night after the day she has had. Sitting on the couch, and finally deciding to turn the television on, I catch some news updates about the bombing in Iraq. The same one that my brother almost died in result of. Reporters talking about how a truck with a bomb mounted inside of it pulled up next to the marines in my brother's platoon and someone detonated the bomb. Countless names were scrolling across the bottom of the television of the names that belonged to the fallen soldiers. My heart breaks for each of their family members that are soon to bury their loved ones. Or what is left of them in some cases.

Shaking my head, and realizing that this is not going to help me feel any better, I turn the tv off and sit in the dark and silent room. Letting the thoughts of the past two days play over and over in my mind until I am jerked out of my trance by the sounds of my cell phone ringing. Pulling my phone from my purse on the coffee table I notice the phone number as one belonging to SGMW. Instant panic feels my thoughts and I answer the phone, already shaking.

"Hello?" I say, fear lacing my voice.

"Arizona. It's Teddy." Teddy starts to talk, but I have no time for formalities so I cut her off and get right to the question I have to know the answer to.

"Teddy, is Tim ok? What happened?" I force out, not meaning to sound rude if I did.

"Arizona, he is still stable. We are watching him like a hawk. "I'm calling you because there's something that the chief wanted me to ask you. He already spoke to your parents, and they agree with him. But the chief won't make the call without clearing it with you first."

"I don't understand Teddy. Make what call? You just said that he was doing good. What exactly are you telling me?" I say confused and growing frustrated by the minute.

"We managed to fix him internally Arizona. In time, Tim will heal and he will be able to live his life. But when the bomb went off… it, um. It left some pretty serious burns on his body. Especially his face."

"H-how bad?" I say, shaking more and more.

"It's pretty bad. Lexie took one look at him and broke down. We had to escort her to the hallway Arizona."

"Oh my God. What are they going to do? I mean, he can't live his life that way Ted. He, he needs to look like himself. Especially for Lexie and the kids. TJ would be so hurt and confused. Not to mention Callista. She wouldn't recognize him." I say in a ramble.

"I know. Which is why the chief has me calling you right now. There's someone that can fix him. Make him look closer to the old Tim than anyone here can do.

All kinds of light bulbs light up in my mind. Suddenly this conversation becomes crystal clear. And it makes me feel sick to my stomach. I already know what to expect out of Teddy's mouth next.

"Arizona, he wants to call—" Once again I cut her off. Already knowing the rest of her sentence, I finish it for her.

"Mark. He wants to call Mark to come and fix Tim's face." I say coldly.

"Arizona, I know it's not going to be comfortable for anybody… but."

"No. Have him make the call. Even if I can't stand the asshole, unfortunately he is the best. And my brother is going to get the best. But nobody say anything to Lexie yet. Let me talk to her. Tell the chief that he can call Mark, but that Mark will not step foot in my brother's room before I have a chance to talk to him. Alone."

"Ok Arizona. I will tell him. And wait until tomorrow morning to tell Lexie. She has been through enough today I would say. Let her just be with Tim tonight, and we can go from there tomorrow. Sound good?"

"That sounds good. And thank you again Teddy. For everything. Seriously."

"Anytime Arizona. That's what family is for, right?"

"Right. Have a good night Teds. See you in the morning."

"Ok. And get some sleep Arizona. You are going to need all your energy to handle the asshole tomorrow. Bye."

"I will. Bye."

Tossing my phone onto the couch next to me I try to reel in my thoughts. A huge part of me wanted to say fuck no to the suggestion of Mark Sloan coming anywhere near my brother with a scalpel. But the calm, and responsible side of me kind of understands why the chief is making this judgment call. He is only trying to do what is best for Tim, and much to my own disappointment… Mark Sloan is the best at what he does. He's just horrible at everything else.

Scooting down onto the couch, I lean my head back and try to convince myself that agreeing to this was the best decision I could make. But then the thoughts of him being near my brother, or near Lexie makes me feel sick. I'm grateful that my brother will be unconscious through this, because I'm pretty sure he would kill Mark given the opportunity. But Lexie on the other hand… now that situation is what worries me the most. I don't trust Mark to come here, fix my brothers burns, and then turn around and leave so easily. Nope. Mark is too much of a drama queen for it to go that smoothly.

Dammit! How am I going to explain this to everyone. No good can come of this. And it's all going to be on my shoulders. Closing my eyes, and trying my best at coming up with a game plan, I do not even realize how quickly my body began to doze off. Blinking a few times, trying to fight it off turned out to be useless. My blinking became heavier and heavier until they just stayed shut.

_Please let this go as planned. Let the asshole come, fix Tim, and leave with his tail between his legs like the dog that he is….. _


	89. Chapter 89

CHAPTER 88 – LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT

CALLIE'S POV

Opening my eyes to a brightly lit bedroom, I take in my surroundings. I must have been exhausted to sleep through the night without waking even once. Turning over, I expect to find my wife asleep next to me but instead, I find her side vacant. Feeling the sheets next to me and finding them cold, I know that either Arizona has been awake for a while, or she didn't sleep here period.

I walk to the restroom and wash my face and brush my teeth before slipping on my robe and going in search of my wife. I peek into Haden's room and he is still down for the count so I quietly shut his door and head downstairs. Before I reach the last step, I can see my wife's feet propped up on the coffee table, and I sigh. Knowing that she must have had a hard night, and fell asleep down here, I walk over and gently place a kiss on her lips. Her eyes flutter open, and her beautiful baby blues find my brown.

"Good morning. Did you sleep down here all night?" I ask her quietly.

"Yeah.. I guess I dozed off. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you." She says with a raspy, sleep filled voice.

"You should have woken me Arizona. I would not have minded. Are you okay?" I ask, knowing that she is still upset about her brother, and I can't blame her for that.

"Yeah. I'm as good as can be expected right now." She says while setting her feet down, and taking me by my hand. Guiding me to sit down, I take a seat next to my wife and hold her hand in my lap.

"I have to tell you something Calliope. And, I am not sure how you are going to take this. But you need to know." She starts. Feeling my heart rate pick up slightly, I prepare to hear whatever it is that has my wife so nervous.

"Okay. What is it?" I ask.

"I know you saw Tim. In the OR, you saw… you saw the burns." She begins. All I do is nod. Not wanting to picture his face, but it's impossible not to.

"The Chief is calling Mark. I know that this is going to be awkward for everybody involved, but even if I hate the man, he is a good surgeon. And he is the only person that can get Tim as close to his old self as possible. But if you do not want him here, Callie.. if you want me to get someone else. I will. Because I do not want to make any of this turn into a huge blowout." She says, while turning her body to face me.

To say that I am shocked, is putting it lightly. I never, ever expected Arizona to agree to Mark coming anywhere near her brother. Which will also put him near Lexie…. And Callista. But I know that she is looking out for her brothers well being, and this couldn't have been an easy decision.

"Arizona. Listen to me, right now everybody needs to put all of their own feelings and emotions aside. We all need to focus on Tim and what is best for him. And if that means that we have to swallow our pride for a day, and let Mark fix him, then so be it. Nothing will change by him being here. Lexie does not want Mark. I do NOT want Mark. And once he fixes Tim, there will be no reason for any of us to have to look at him. Okay?" I say trying my best at reassuring her that I support her decision.

"I don't know how Tim is going to feel about this once he wakes up. He may even hate me after he finds out. But I want my brother back. As close to normal as possible. If there were any other way, I swear… I would do it." She says gripping my hand tighter.

"I know babe. I know. And Tim might not understand that at first, but after he lets it all sink in.. he will understand. He could never hate you. You are his sister and he loves you."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other. Soon the sound of Haden comes through the monitor and Arizona stands.

"I'll get him babe. We can have breakfast together before we go to the hospital. Ok?" Arizona says.

"Ok, I'll go whip something up while you get him dressed." I say as we part in our different directions.

A little while later, the 3 members of my little family are all seated around the breakfast table. Haden picking at his fruit and cheerios while Arizona and I share our own food. Every once in a while I glance over to Arizona and the sadness on her face breaks my heart. Today is going to be hard, but I will do whatever I can to help her.

Once we were finished with breakfast, I stand and walk towards the sink with our plates. My back is to Arizona and Haden, but I hear her talking to him while lifting him from his high chair.

"Come on little guy, let's go get you all washed up so you can go see your friends at daycare." Arizona says.

"Mommy."

That one word causes me to drop the cup from my hand into the sink and whip around to face my wife and son. Arizona is standing still. Looking at Haden with her mouth wide open. Both of us in statue like states. Finally Arizona speaks.

"Wh-what did you say baby? Come on, say it again for mommy…." She urges Haden to speak once more. And then he does. "Mommy." Comes from his lips. Plain and clear.

Arizona turns her head towards me, big tears rolling down her cheeks and the brightest smile on her face.

"Calliope.. he said it." She says while pulling Haden against her in a big hug.

I take a couple steps towards them, wrapping them both in my arms and kiss them both on their cheek.

"Yes. He sure did babe. He did." I smile at my wife before she leans over and places a kiss on my lips. Quickly lifting Haden in the air above her head, causing him to laugh and kick his little feet. And then as if he has been saying it all along he repeats, "Mommy, mommy, mommy."

I only wish that the smile on Arizona's face would be able to stay there. But knowing that once we leave Haden at the daycare and we have to face the situation at hand, that smile will surly disappear.

ARIZONA'S POV

This morning I woke up feeling an incredible sadness. But after breakfast, my beautiful son made me feel the most amazing amount of happiness that I can't even begin to describe. Hearing your child speak their first few words is incredible. But the first time they look at you and call you 'mommy' is a feeling unlike any other. I felt like I was on top of the world for the rest of the morning. I hated to leave him at daycare when we arrived at the hospital. Feeling like my only happiness was when he was in my arms. But, my brother needs me. He needs all of us. So now, my wife and I are in the elevator on our way to the Chief's office.

I had agreed to allow Mark to do my brother's surgery, but only after speaking to him first. There is no way I am going to allow him to walk within 10 feet of my brother before I have words with the man. Knowing he is in this hospital at this very moment, I feel the urge to hit something. Knowing that in a matter of minutes, I will be standing in the same room as him makes that urge even stronger.

Stopping at the end of the hallway, only a few doors down from the Chief's office, I stop walking and stand in front of Callie.

"Calliope. I think I should do this alone. I want to talk to him, and I need to say some things without him staring at you in the process. I know that the second I see his eyes on you I would jump over the table and beat the crap out of him. So, if you are okay with it, would you please go sit with my parents and Lexie while I talk to Mark?" I ask, hoping I do not cause her to be angry with me.

"I understand. I was only going in there with you for support, but if I do not have to talk to him, that is perfectly fine with me. You'll come find me once your finished?" Callie asks.

"Of course. I'll be quick. I love you." I tell her before we give each other a soft kiss and she turns back towards the elevator and I head towards my destination.

Right before I knock on the door, I hear Callie say " Try not to kill him babe."

Smiling back towards her I say, "I make no promises" and send her a wink before I knock on the Chief's door.

Shortly after I knock, the door is opened and the Chief waves me inside. I do not see Mark in the room, which has me a bit confused. Before I can ask where he is, the chief says.

"Dr. Robbins. Please. Take a seat." Stretching his hand out towards the empty chairs, I sit down and wait.

"Dr. Robbins, I called Dr. Sloan and he is here. He was quick to agree to help out in any way possible. I did inform him of your request to speak to him prior to any surgeries as well. He is in the conference room next door. But before you go in there, I wanted to speak to you first."

I nod, "Yes sir, of course."

"I am aware of the situation between Dr. Sloan, and Dr. Lexie Robbins. I know that this is a very tangled web, and I want to make sure that things do not get out of hand. We do not need any problems in this hospital. So I ask you, to please keep your personal feelings outside the door. What you do or say towards Dr. Sloan out side of here, is none of my business. But in here, we will act as professionals. Are we clear?" He says seriously.

"Yes sir. We are clear."

"Ok then, Dr. Sloan is waiting for you. Make it quick because he needs to get to work on your brother, so he can return to his hospital. And Dr. Robbins.. I truly am sorry about your brother."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate that."

Closing the door to the chief's office, I take a long, deep breath before entering the conference room. A silent 'Ok Arizona. Just get this over with' is whispered to myself, and I open the door and shut it behind me.

Mark is sitting at the head of the conference table, a coffee in between both of his hands in front of him. He looks as if he is nervous, and that makes me feel good. He should be nervous. He is about to get a earful from me and I'm not going to hold anything back.

Walking over to the table, I pull one of the large desk chairs back and take a seat. Linking my fingers together on the table, I look him directly in the eyes.

"You are here for one reason. Only one." I begin. Mark's eyes never leaving the top of his coffee cup.

"My brother was hurt. Defending the honor of everyone in this country. And he needs help. Believe me when I say that you are the last person I want near my family, but I know when to swallow my own pride and do the right thing. Because that is where you and I are completely different. I put what is best for the people I love before my own opinions or wants. My brother needs the best. And for some reason unknown to myself, you are the best at what you do. Which means we need you to help him."

Mark nods, and continues to look down at his coffee cup intently.

"You are here as a doctor. Not as Lexie's ex boyfriend. Not as Callie's ex best friend. And definitely not as Callista's estranged sperm donor. This is MY family. My brother. And we requested a plastic surgeon. Nothing more, and sure as hell nothing less. I'm not positive what made you agree to do this, but if in the back of your mind you are doing this in some sick and twisted attempt to get back onto the good graces of any member of my family, then walk away. We can find another surgeon."

"Arizona I'm not—" Mark begins, but I raise my hand to stop him.

"I'm not finished yet. Lexie Grey… is no longer 'Lexie Grey'. She is Lexie Robbins. As in Tim's wife. My sister in law. She is not the broken woman you left in Seattle when you picked up and did what was right for YOU. She is a wife, and a mother and a damn good one at that. She is happy. So when I tell you that you need to remain professional to every member of my family, I am including Lexie in that category." I say.

Mark sits up and places his hands in his lap. For the first time, he looks up and finds my eyes with his own.

"I came here to help your brother. I might be a person that you all hate, and I might be the bad guy in this story of events, but I am not the horrible man you all have made me out to be."

I can't help but let a laugh slip out at that comment.

"That WE made you out to be? Oh, Mark. You really are THAT full of yourself aren't you? Nobody made you out to be anything. You made your choices. You did what you did. Nobody else. The only difference is that WE moved on. All of us. I'm sorry if you haven't been able to let go of what could have been, but the rest of us have."

"I will fix your brother Arizona. I will do anything I have to do, to give him his life back. But do not sit here and talk to me as if you really know me. Because you don't." He says

"Well let's get this over with then, shall we? The sooner its over, the sooner you can get back to being the person you claim I don't know."

"Alright. I will get ready for surgery and I'll update you afterwards." He says standing at the same time as I do.

"Thank you Dr. Sloan." I say coldly before walking out of the room. Not trusting myself to continue the conversation. My opinion of this man is extremely low, so in order to keep from pissing off the man that is fixing to cut my brother's face of…literally… I walk away.

Pressing the elevator button, I enter and wait for the doors to close. Mark obviously is waiting for the next available elevator, not wanting to be in a confined space with me any longer that necessary. And for that, I am thankful.

_Right now I need to be with my family, and hope that Lexie will understand… _


	90. Chapter 90

CHAPTER 89 – THE BIG PICTURE

CALLIE'S POV

I waited patiently in the lobby with our family while Arizona was upstairs talking to Mark. I knew that the conversation they were going to have was sure to be unpleasant and I hoped that it would end halfway civil. I didn't blame Arizona for the way she felt towards Mark. I know that if someone declared their love for her the way he did to me I would want to injure them also. I feel slightly guilty, sitting here in the waiting room with Lexie. She has no idea what is going on, and Barbara, Daniel and I agreed to let Arizona talk to her. She is aware that her husband is having surgery today, but the last thing she was told was the surgeon would meet with the family this morning. About 20 minutes after leaving my wife to speak to the Chief and Mark, I finally catch a glimpse of her walking towards us. But I did not see Mark behind her. Thinking that she had blown up on him, he could already be headed back to New York for all I knew.

When Arizona reached the group, she didn't sit. Instead she walked towards Lexie.

"Hey Lex. Can I talk to you for a minute?"Arizona asked.

"Sure Arizona. What's wrong?" Lexie asks.

I was expecting to sit here while the two of them went off to talk, but Arizona turns towards me and says, "Calliope, would you join us please?". A little shocked, but I nod and follow the two women into an empty room.

"Ok guys, you're kind of freaking me out. What's going on?" Lexie says as soon as we are all inside the room.

"Lex. Please, please do not get upset with me. I only did this to help Tim. I hope you can understand that." Arizona starts to explain.

I stood back, and let the two women talk. Arizona explained the reasoning behind calling Mark. And told Lexie what she had said to Mark before hand. I watched as Lexie went from furious, to understanding, to tears, and back to understanding.

Lexie finally thanks Arizona for making the decision based on what was best for Tim, and the three of us head back towards the waiting room. I can tell that Lexie is extremely uncomfortable and nervous, but I can't blame her. I'm not very comfortable about this either, but this was not my decision. I just pray that things go smoothly and nobody gets hurt worse than we all currently are.

Arizona is pacing in the waiting room, and so is her father. I can see exactly where she get's so many of her traits from when the two of them are side by side. The way they have their arms crossed. Or the way they both run their fingers through their hair with the same hands. Deciding to break the silence, and even distance myself from every one, I stand.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Would anyone else care for some?" I ask the group. Lexie just shakes her head no, while Barbara and The Colonel both ask for black. Looking to my wife last she is just staring at the floor.

"Babe… do you want anything to drink?" I say, causing her to look up towards me.

"Uh, oh yeah babe. Let me go with you, I can help carry them." She says.

"I can get it, if you want to stay here with your parents."

"No, I want to go with you." She says before taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. I nod in agreement and we walk towards the elevator.

Standing inside, we are both facing the metal doors, not saying anything. Then Arizona says, "I hate him". Never taking her eyes off of the door.

"Me too." I tell her. And I honestly think I mean it. After the way he treated Lexie… and then leaving Callista like that. The man I thought I knew is not anywhere near the person I was once friends with.

"Babe, we just have to get through today. Ok? After today, we will know that Tim is alright, and everything can go back to normal. We all need things to go back to normal." I say.

"You're right. Are you okay?" she asks me.

"Babe, I'm the last thing you should be worried about right now." I tell her.

"After this is over Calliope…. I want us to start trying. I want to start really trying for a baby."

That was pretty much the last thing I expected to hear come out of Arizona's mouth right now. She has had so much going on since the night we agreed to start trying. And I wouldn't have mentioned it anytime soon. The last thing I would want to do is add more pressure to my wife's over filled stress level.

"Babe, we can wait until after Tim is doing—"

"No Calliope. We are not going to put our lives on hold. Ok? We want a baby, and we don't know how long it will take to achieve that. Our family is important. So I want to try. Ok?"

"Ok. We will try. I love you, you know that?"

"I know. And I love you too."

Stepping off the elevator we see Teddy and Addison walking towards us. Lost in their own conversations.

"Hey guys. How is Tim?" Addison asks. She has no clue that Mark is in this building, because if she did she would probably hunt him down and give him a piece of her mind as well. But she will have to wait in a long line for that one. She isn't the only person wishing to take their shots at the plastic surgeon.

"He's in surgery now. Mark is here…." Arizona says. Both Teddy and Addison stand silent. Obviously shocked.

"What do you mean Mark? Like Mark Sloan?" Teddy asks.

"Yep. That would be the one. We needed someone that could help Tim, and unfortunately he is the best." Arizona explains.

"Yeah. I understand that. I hope everything goes smoothly. Let us know ok?" Addison says.

"We will. Thank you. We were headed to get some coffee if you guys want to come with us." I offer.

"We would love to, but Teddy has a surgery in a few minutes and I was just walking her up." Addison says.

"Oh ok. Well, we will catch you two later on then." I tell them before making our way towards the cafeteria. I know that there is more up with Addison than she let on, but I will have to wait until I can talk to her alone to find out. Mark and Addison used to have a fling off and on. It was a big deal years ago, and it caused her and Derek to split in the first place.

Once in the cafeteria, Arizona orders the coffee's and I send Addison a text while I wait.

**Hey Add's. Text me when you are free, wanna talk to you… - Cal**

A few seconds later, I feel my phone vibrate and see it is from Addison.

**Ok. I'll text you after rounds. – Addy**

Arizona turns to hand me my coffee, and I accept it before we start walking back up to join our family. I just hope this day goes by smoothly. I want all of this to be over with already…

ARIZONA'S POV

It's been hours. Hours since that jackass went in to operate on my brother. I can't stop pacing back and forth, and I know that my family is just as nervous as I am. This isn't a life threatening surgery, but it still has my nerves on edge. It's taking all I have not to go up to the gallery and check on the surgery, but knowing my luck, Miranda would catch me up there and pull me out by my ear. So I wait. Impatiently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robbins… and um, f-family." Mark says causing everyone to turn and face him. His eyes move past my own towards my wife… then to Lexie. A clearing of my throat causes him to look at me and he swallows before speaking.

"Tim is in recovery. There was a lot of tissue damage, but I was able to use skin graphing to help with the burns. There will be a slight different, but not enough that would be too obvious. He will need plenty of treatments, but he will be ok."

My parents shake his hand, asking when we will be able to see him. Mark tells us that we need to wait until they get him set up in his room, and that he doesn't see any reason why we can't see him after that. Two at a time of course.

"Thank you Dr. Sloan. For everything you did for our son." My father says.

My dad is a respectable man. He would not be rude towards Mark in this situation, but I can see past the 'polite front' he is putting on. Tim has discussed the Mark situation at length with my parents and they are less than impressed with him. In my father's eyes, any man or woman that can walk away from their child is pathetic. And I agree with him. There is nothing in this world, especially some job, that could make me walk away from Calliope or our son. There is no excuse for what he did, other than he was doing what was best for himself. As always.

Mark shakes my hand and I notice him looking towards Callie once again. Placing myself between him and her, I cut off his line of vision. Squeezing his hand a little harder to make sure he gets my silent message and walk away. He looks back towards me, nods his head and turns to leave.

"Mark… Wait!" I freeze when I hear the sound of Lexie's voice. What in the hell would she want to stop him for? So many things running through my mind as I watch Lexie walk past me to stand and face her ex. I quickly look towards Callie in shock and she just shrugs her shoulder. She is just as clueless as I am.

"I-I uh, Thank you. For- for helping my husband. Thank you." Lexie says.

The hurt in Mark's eyes was obvious. I am almost positive that when he heard Lexie call out to him that he would hear something completely different come out of her mouth. But I have to say, that the look that is currently on his face gives me a bit of enjoyment. Serves him right…

"Can we um, can we talk for a minute?" He asks and I move quickly between them.

"No way Mark. What did we talk about? Huh? What did I tell—" I start to lay into him when I feel Lexie's hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Arizona. It's alright. I will talk to him for a minute, just trust me. Ok?" she says. Every part of me is fuming. My anger level is sky high at the thought of him being alone with Lexie for even a minute. My brother would have already thrown him through the 11th floor window if her were here right now. Rolling my eyes I turn my back away from Lexie before responding.

"Fine. Do what you think you need to do Lexie." Attitude lacing my voice.

"It's not like that Arizona. I promise you." Lexie tries to defend her reasons, but I honestly don't want to hear it. Callie takes me by the hand, and excuses us from the group.

"Where are we going Callie?" I ask. She knows I'm pissed off, and doesn't answer me. Instead she continues to pull me down the hall, down two flights of stairs, and opens a door before pulling me inside.

"What? What are we doing in here?" I ask. Looking around there room there are piles of old casts, and hammers… yep. Hammers.

"Go ahead. It helps." Callie says. And I don't need any further instruction. I grab the hammer off the table, pull a couple of broken castings and place them on the table. Wasting no time, I start beating the living shit out of them. All of the anger I have been holding in coming out with each swing. The anger towards the Iraqi soldiers that blew up my brothers unit, the pain my family is going through, my brother's life almost being taken, and Mark FUCKING Sloan. All of it pouring out of me each time the hammer makes contact with the plaster.

30 minutes pass easily. Finally throwing the hammer onto the table, I stand back and survey the damage. Man, I feel a lot better. No wonder Callie comes down here when she has had a bad day. It all makes sense now. Looking back over my shoulder, Callie is sitting in a chair, her arms crosses. Simply waiting. Allowing me the time I needed to work out my frustrations.

"Feel any better?" she asks, with a small smile. Standing, she walks towards me, and wraps me into her arms.

I let a sigh fall from my lips, and pull her into the hug tighter. "A lot better. Thank you." I say. Standing there for a few minutes, just enjoying the peacefulness with my wife, I realize that we should go and check on Tim.

"We better go back." I say, even though all I want to do is stay right here with my wife. Away from all of it.

"Yeah, he should be awake by now." Callie says. "But hey, the next time you get worked up like that.. talk to me Arizona. I am here. And I want to help you."

"I know babe. I wouldn't be able to make it through any of this without you. Thank you." I say before placing a kiss on her lips.

Taking my wife by the hand, we make our way back to the waiting area once more. Hoping that once I get there, Mark will be nowhere in sight. I just don't think it will be that easy…


	91. Chapter 91

AN1 – I wanted to get a couple of chapters up for this story today. Tomorrow there more than likely won't be any updates for this story or "If we are meant to be, we will be." I have a HUGE day tomorrow and I will not be near a computer. So…. I hope that these chapters will hold you guys over. I am getting stumped when it comes to this pace I'm taking with the story, and I feel that a bit of a time jump is due here pretty soon. Maybe after another few chapters. I have some pretty good ideas thanks to some awesome comments and reviews from some of ya'll. I'm sure I'll spit out some chapters this week since we have to make it through an entire "Grey's Free" week. Which SUCKS by the way.

AN2 – Also – I am glad that some of you guys found me on twitter. I am going to start tweeting the links to the chapters, so that should help access them easier as well.

Twitter – texansgohard

Have a great week peeps!

Capshawfan1981

CHAPTER 90 – AFTERMATH

LEXIE'S POV

"I'm so glad you wanted to talk to me Lexie. There are so many things I want to—" Mark says before I interrupt him.

"No. I know that I said I wanted to talk to you, but it is not what you are thinking. I have so many, many, may things that I am still very angry at you for. And I do not think there is anything you can say or do that can change that. Facing you right now is the last thing I even want to do. My HUSBAND is laying in a recovery room right now, and THAT is what my focus needs to be on. But I have to say things to you, because honestly Mark… this is the last time I hope I ever see you. So I need to use this time wisely." I say rather quickly.

"Lex, please. Just let me—" Mark tries to speak once again. But no. This is my time to talk. He has said enough through his actions and choices.

"Mark. Please. Just listen to me. If you ever cared about me, in any way, just listen to me." I say while taking a seat next to him at the table in the lounge we had previously entered. He just nods, and I take a breath, wanting to make sure I say everything once and for all.

"I do not know what I was to you.. I mean I really cared for you when we were together. I even thought I was in love with you. But I know now that I wasn't. You make it very easy for someone to fall in love with you, but you aren't good at following through afterwards. But Tim? I can't even begin to describe how incredibly powerful his love is towards me and our children. I love him Mark. Like can't breathe, butterflies, take my breath away kind of love him. And he fixed me. After you broke me, Tim came in and he fixed me. Accepted me for who I was, and took my baggage right along with me. He loves Callista. And he is a daddy. You may be Callista's father Mark… but Tim is her daddy. I don't mean to hurt you with my words, that isn't what this is about. This is me telling you that the little girl that you and I created, is blossoming into a beautiful person… and that is something Tim and I have created. Do you understand anything I am trying to say?" I finish.

"I hear you Lexie, but that doesn't mean I understand it. Or want to accept it. I messed up, I know I did. But all I have asked is for you to let me see her. Even if it is to say goodbye, I want to see my daughter Lexie." He says, and it makes my skin crawl.

"That isn't going to happen. You signed your rights away Mark. Remember? And I could never disrespect Tim that way. He isn't going to be happy once he hears I am even speaking to you. He would never accept me letting you see our daughter. A daddy is a man that walks the floors at night when their baby won't go to sleep, or doesn't feel well. Or just wants to be HELD, period. That is what TIM does. HE is there for every single need that Callista may have. And I'm not going to sit here and keep arguing over why TIM is her father and why YOU are not. You're a doctor Mark. So that means that you DO have a brain. So use it. Don't sit here and act so shocked or surprised at the fact that you do not get to go near her. You already have all the reasons. You are a living, breathing reason."

"No. That is not good enough. I signed away my rights when I was emotional. Not thinking clearly. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I messed up. I know I did, but Lex. We could be a family. With Callista. We could make her hap-"

"For Christ sake Mark! What is wrong with you? I am MARRIED. Not dating, or killing time with someone until you pulled your head out of your ass. I am Married! To the man that I am in love with. The father of my TWO children. And he is laying in a hospital bed right now, and I am sitting here arguing with you! You know what… I'm done. I wanted to try and explain this. Try to part on friendly terms, but it's like I'm talking to a fucking brick wall! So I am finished. Thank you for what you did. For helping him. I will always be grateful. But if I never have to see you again a day in my life, that is fine by me. Go back to New York. And….. and stay there. Please."

Walking out of the room, I take a deep breath. Trying to calm myself down and let go of any anger I have. Now I need to go find my husband. And I will never leave his side again. Not for anything. I made the right decision. I know I did.

Rounding the corner,I see Arizona and Callie standing in the hallway. Looking through the window to Tim's room. I know that Arizona probably wants to beat the ever loving crap out of me right now, but I had my reasons for that conversation, and I am glad I had it. I needed to get that out and off my chest. Even if my two sister-in-laws don't understand it.

"Hey." I chance it and say to the two women.

"Everything go ok?" Arizona asks me. I'm not sure if she is angry right now, or genuinely concerned. But I decide to answer her either way.

"Yes, everything is good. I said my piece, and now he needs to go back to New York." I say flatly, staring at my husband through the window.

"Is he going to see her?" Arizona asks without looking at me.

"No. That is not going to happen. Mark is leaving, and hopefully he will stay there."

"Good. You should go in. He will be waking up soon." Arizona tells me.

I turn to walk past Arizona and Callie, when I feel someone's hand around my wrist. Turning to look at the person pulling me back, I see Arizona standing in front of me.

"I know you needed to do that. I might not understand 100%, but I support you Lex. And I know you would never hurt Tim. I just want you to know that." Arizona says.

I am a little shocked to say the least. I wasn't expecting her support, but I am glad I have it. We exchange a small hug, and I walk in the room to sit by my husbands bedside until he wakes up. I just hope he understands the way Arizona did once he finds out. I will tell him eventually. But right now, it's about him getting better, and then I can tell him.

CALLIE'S POV

I managed to make it through the day without having to say anything to Mark. And I am very thankful for that. This has been one hell of a day without adding that to the mix. Tim is doing good, and Lexie is by his side. Where she should be. I was a little nervous about her talking to Mark, but she proved to us all that she knew what the right thing to do was.

After Arizona and I took our turn to go in and see our brother, we said our goodbyes and picked up Haden from the daycare. The entire car ride home he was holding on to his little toy airplane and rambling on and on. Clearly letting "mommy" slip out on several occasions and I didn't miss the smile that it brought to my wife's face.

Climbing into bed next to my wife after dinner and Haden's bedtime, I snuggle next to her. She is laying on her back, and I have my head resting against her chest. Just enjoying the peace and quiet. No more hospital drama, just Arizona and myself at home… in our bed… with our son sleeping across the hall.

"I love you Calliope." Arizona says in a whisper. Lifting my head to look her in the eyes, I can tell that she has something on her mind.

"I love you too, Ari. What's wrong? Talk to me." I say to her.

"I am just so happy that this is over. Tim is home where he belongs, even if it took pain and suffering to get him here, he is going to be alright. I just need things to go back to normal, you know? Us, our routine. I am so tired of the emotional rollercoaster."

"I can't say I'm not on the same page as you there babe. Because I totally am. You were great through this, I really am proud of you. You kept your cool, and you stood up for your family. I am so happy that you are all mine." I say before placing my lips on hers.

Our kiss grows from soft and slow, to hard and needy. Both of us wanting to release the stress and replace it with satisfaction. Arizona wastes no time slipping my night shirt off, to expose my naked chest. I quickly do the same, and she is on me in a split second. Our cores rubbing together, the want growing quickly between the two of us.

In a matter of minutes, we are both dripping sweat and collapse from exhaustion. Our releases didn't take long, as we were both on edge from the past few days.

Laying on our bed, side by side naked and breathing hard, Arizona says, "Let's talk to Addison tomorrow. And get in touch with the cryo bank. It's time for us to get back to what is important. And expanding our family is what matters to us."

Smiling at my wife's comment, I lift our tangled hands up to my mouth, and kiss the back of her hand.

"Okay baby. Let's do it." I say afterwards. That is all it takes before Arizona pulls me on top of her, and we start round 2.

The way Arizona's tongues feels against my skin drives me insane. It shoots chills down every inch of my body. Making love to her is indescribable. I have never experienced anything more enjoyable in every sense of the word. We didn't go into detail about how we want to try for the next baby, but if I have my way about it, we will do things exactly as we did before. Right here, in the heat of the moment, in the privacy of our bedroom. I am a firm believer that the passion and connection we shared helped me conceive. Even if I know that medically it was all about timing, I like to believe my scenario is better.

"Ohh, Calliope… yes…" Is the current music to my ears….

AN3 – Ok! It's time for some MAJOR SEXY TIME! Next chapter beware! It's ON!


	92. Chapter 92

CHAPTER 91 – PINK FRILLY DRESSES AND BALLET SHOES :)

ARIZONA'S POV

Today feels like total déjà vu. Why? Well, I am on my way to the cryo bank. To purchase sperm. Yep. For the second time in my life, I will be in possession of a mans 'fruit of his loins'. And I have to continue to remind myself that this is for our next baby. If we could make a baby on our own, then we would probably be the proud parents of 3.5 children by now. And what I mean by that is, once Callie and I get in the heat of the moment, if we required 'protection', we would end up having sex without it. Once we start, it is almost impossible to stop for any reason.

Just as I reach the parking lot, I hear my cell phone ringing through my car speakers. Hitting the answer button I hear my mother's voice ring throughout my car before I can even finish saying hello.

"Hi dear. What are you up to?" She asks. My mother never calls and simply asks what I am 'up to'. So this raises a red flag instantly. Callie and I have not told anyone what we are doing, because the last thing we want is added pressure. This could take a few tries, and if my mother knew that we were trying to get pregnant again she would blow up our phones constantly.

"Nothing much mama. Just out running some, eh- errands. What about you?" I say, trying my best to change the subject to be about her instead of me.

"Well, your father and I were hoping that we could keep Haden overnight tonight. Give you and Callie some, time alone. After everything that has been happening." She says.

Hmmm, thinking to myself that this might be a great idea. Would give Callie and I some time alone and to start making a baby. If she is onto us, I'm not going to call her out on it. Because my luck would be that she is genuinely trying to be nice, and I'd spill the beans.

"Sure mama. I'm sure he would love that. He loves going to see grandma and grandpa. Do you want us to drop him off, or were you planning to pick him up? I ask.

"Well, we are at the market, and only about 10 minutes from you guys. Is Callie at home with him now?"

"Yeah. She should be there. They went to the park while I was at work, but they are probably home. It's past Haden's nap time, and Callie follows his schedule as closely as possible. Did you want me to call her, or are you going to?

"Oh I will call her dear. You go ahead and finish up those errands of yours. Your father and I will give you a ring tomorrow before we bring Haden home."

"Ok mama. And thank you for keeping him. If you need anything just call Callie or myself. Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye bye."

After hanging up with my mother, I send Callie a text to let her know that I made it here, and head inside. Opening the doors, I see the same older woman sitting behind the desk. And my déjà vu feeling comes back full force. Shaking it off, I approach the counter and wait my turn. A few moments later, I am standing in front of the woman, and she offers me a smile.

"How may I help you today sweetheart." She said in a sweet voice.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up a package. It's listed under Calliope Robbins." I say.

Punching away on her keyboard, she pulls up Callie's account. _Two lesbians have an account a sperm bank. So not what I ever expected in this lifetime._

"Going for a second one are we?" the woman asks.

Offering her a smile, I just nod a simple 'yes', and she disappears behind a doorway in search of our 'baby making package'.

After she hands it to me, and swipes the card to our main account, I exit the building and head over to my car. Placing the box in the passenger seat, I start on my way home. I cannot wait for tonight, even if it does involve me inserting sperm into a place I more than enjoy putting my mouth. This is the number one reason why I worship my wife from head to toe, BEFORE breaking out the baby maker because once I go _there_..with _that_…. It's pretty much game over for that area where I am concerned.

The drive home went pretty quickly, jamming out to my ipod that Callie had purchased for me on my birthday. She had filled it full of my favorite music, and even made a playlist for me titled, 'Calzona'. I thought it was super cute, and I find myself playing songs from there more often than not.

Pulling into the garage, I notice my parents car parked on the curb by our house. "Shit" I say. Knowing I cannot go walking inside with my magic baby makin' box, so I throw one of Haden's little fleece blankets over the box and try to sneak in through the kitchen. Making it inside the house, I hear my parents voice, as well as Callie's in the living room. My attempt to sneak up the stairs was successful and I managed to go unnoticed. Pulling open the hall closet, I attempt to stash the box, but my eyes quickly fall on another box inside. I set the box down, and pull the other one out. My body is hidden from the stairway view by the open closet door, so I let my eyes roam the top of the box's label. It's addressed to Callie from my mother. But it has their old Colorado address on it. So THIS is the package my mom had asked me if Callie received a while back.

Even though I know Callie would probably skin me, I can't resist and I open it. My breath catches in my throat at the sight of the box contents. There are tiny little dress shoes, a couple of little frilly dresses, and a pair of ballet slippers. MY ballet slippers from when I was 2 and my mom insisted on putting me in a tutu and had me parade around the stage for their own filming entertainment. On the bottom of the box, is a picture of me, 2 years old in the same dress that is in the box right now. My blonde hair hanging in loose curls around my face, and a huge dimpled girl as well. My trip down memory lane is cut short when I hear my parents and Callie exiting the living room making their way towards the front door. Quickly I throw everything back inside the box, and put it back the way I found it.

After I see my parents walk out, Haden in my father's arm, waving goodbye to his mama I come down to join Calliope.

Callie stands at the slightly open doorway, waving goodbye until my parents and son drive out of sight. I wrap my arms around her waist and it startles her.

"Jesus Arizona. You scared me to death!" she says while she slightly jumps.

Placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, I say, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

She leans her head back against mine, placing her hands over my own across her stomach.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you are home. I have been thinking about you all day." She tells me.

"Me too. And I would have been down before, but I had to sneak upstairs so my parents wouldn't notice me with the 'stuff'." I say causing Callie to giggle.

"So, you got it? And we are set to go then?" Callie asks, while turning to face me.

"Yep. I'm ready to knock you up babe." I say playfully.

"Oh how romantic. You sound like such a guy." She rolls her eyes but we both smile.

"Oh I'm no guy Calliope… and in a few minutes, when you feel my naked flesh against you.. you'll know exactly how much of a woman I am." I say, voice thick with lust, against her ear.

"I love the sound of that…" she says with her eyes closed.

"How about we go upstairs, and take a nice warm bath together…. Then… go from there." I offer.

Without saying anything else, I feel my wife take my by the hand and lead me towards the back door. Seriously confusing me.

"Um, Cal. The bath is upstairs babe… Where are we going?" I ask, after stopping in my tracks.

"Yes, I understand that the bath is upstairs, but the hot tub is outside on the deck…" she says, before opening the sliding glass doors, and slipping her shirt off, tossing it and hitting me in the face before walking outside.

I stand there for a few seconds, jaw dropped and finally letting it click in my brain. I start stripping my clothes off as I make my way out to join my wife. We have used the hot tub only twice since moving in, and they say 3rd time's a charm… so tonight is Lucky number 3.

Stepping into the hot waters, completely naked, I feel Callie's eyes looking my body up and down. She has seen me naked thousands and thousands of times, but right now the look in her eyes is primal almost. Possessive. She looks at me with lust and passion in her eyes. Sinking into the hot waters, I make my way over to my wife. She reaches out, and pulls me towards her by my hips. She is seated on one of the benches, and I place one of my legs on either side of her. Our breasts slide together easily from the water around us and it causes me to become turned on very quickly. I place both of my hands on the back of my wife's head, and pull her into me and kiss her. Slowly, finding every inch of the inside of her warm mouth with my tongue. Neither of us are on call tonight, and we do not have to be at the hospital before 2pm tomorrow, so we have all the time in the world to just go slow, and savor every moment of this together.

Pulling away, only when the need for oxygen becomes far too great I look into her eyes.

"I love you so, so much Calliope. I have never loved anything as fiercely as I love you baby." I say before leaning in for another kiss.

I only pull away a second time, to move my kisses to her neck. Sucking gently, and nibbling on her jugular, I leave my mark. And the second I release the skin beneath my lips with a 'pop' I hear the moans begin to slip from her beautiful mouth.

"Ari… god baby I want to feel you so badly." She breathes out. Turning me on even more than I am.

"I want you too Calliope, and we will have eachother… all (kiss) night (kiss) long (kiss)."

Snaking my hand between our bodies, I slip my fingers between her folds. Even with the hot water of the hot tub, I can still feel the heat radiating off my wife's throbbing core.

"Does that feel good baby." I say into her neck as I slowly slide 2 fingers inside of her.

"Y-YES. Oh yes. Please… baby just please do not stop. That f-f-feels so good. So good."

I feel her body tense up as I pull out and press back into her deeper this time. Her head is throw back leaning over the side of the hot tub, and it raises her breasts slightly above the water level. My free hand cups her full breast and I pull her nipple towards my mouth. Moving my tongue in circles against the hardened nipple. Earning more and more moans. Growing louder each time.

Within a few minutes, I feel my wife's center start to tighten around my fingers, signaling me that her release is very close.

"Do you want to come babe? " I ask while taking in the wrinkled forehead, and tightly closed eyes of my wife.

"Yes. Pleaseeeeeee baby." She begs.

I smile as I place another fiery kiss on her lips and press my thumb against her clit, pumping my fingers inside of her a bit harder. Seconds later, she is screaming out in pleasure and her hands take hold of my hips, holding me against her center. I leave my fingers inside of her until I know she has come all the way down from her high.

This time it is Callie who advances the kiss, and I happily participate.

"Did that feel good Calliope?" I say with a wink.

"Oh yes. It was incredible babe. Amazing Thank you!" she says with a drunk looking smile.

"Well it was my pleasure…." I reply.

As I try to kiss Callie once more, she places her index finger over my lips.

"Hold it right there. Do not lose that thought." She says before standing and giving me a glorious view of that beautifully tanned nakedness. She steps out of the hot tub and turns back to grab my hand.

"Where are we going? I though you wanted to be in here." I say confused.

"We, Mrs. Robbins, have a baby to make…. And I want to be able to kiss my wife, in MANY places of her body, that I am unable to do in there." She says pointing towards the water.

"Oh is that so?" I ask, pretending to play hard to get. "You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you Mrs. Robbins." I play right back.

"I'm sure of my skills.. yes. And I'm fixing to show you exactly why." She says before sending me a wink of her own.

The last thing I did was smile a huge smile, and swallow a lump in my throat before my wife lead me _upstairs. _

_I plan to drag this out tonight, and THEN I'm going to do what any other 'normal' married couple does, and get that hot wife of mine pregnant!_

AN- Next chapter is a little more Sexy Time… and of course the makings of the Tiny human… Or humans? Idk… but we shall see!


	93. Chapter 93

AN1- I know I told you guys that I wouldn't be posting today, but I had A SUPER AWESOME day, and ended up with a little free time… hope you guys enjoy! :)

Capshawfan1981

CHAPTER 92 – MOMENT OF TRUTH

Some states have a ban against 'gay marriage'. Some make it illegal for two people of the same sex, who have been in a stable, loving and committed relationship for YEARS, to adopt. They claim that marriage is a sacred bond between a man and a woman, and that it is against 'God's Will' for two women, or two men to be joined in that union. One group of protesters claim that marriage between two women (or men) is unnatural on the sole basis that they cannot reproduce. That marriage and sex are for procreation. That is one of the largest heaps of bullshit I have ever heard. How many people do YOU know that ONLY have sex with the intention to reproduce? Exactly…. ONE..BIG…HEAP..OF…BULLSHIT….

_**Flashback to 8 weeks ago**_

_CALLIE'S POV_

_The minute Arizona and I walked into our bedroom, I had my lips on hers. Our tongues moving together, and the desire for each other growing by the second. The way she made me feel downstairs still has me dripping with desire. Never breaking our kiss, I walk towards the bed, while Arizona moves backwards. Our hands exploring every inch of each other's bodies. We know every inch to touch, every spot to kiss to drive the other insane. My hands start from her naked shoulders, moving down the soft skin of her back. When Arizona's legs make contact with the bed, I drop my hands lower and cup her perfect ass. Lifting her up onto the bed, she wraps her legs around my waist and pulls my body down on top of hers. _

_I release her lips. Kissing across her collar bone, down in between her breasts. My right hand reaches up to cup her breast in my hand. Her eyes are closed, lost in the moment. I lean down and take her right nipple in my mouth, her hands shooting to my hips in surprise and a gasp falling from her mouth. Then I nibble on it gently as her finger nails dig into my hips. I then give it a broad lick to her chest before beginning my way down her body and I hear a moan come from my wife. My other hand moves down between our bodies and I can feel how wet she is the second my hand finds her core. _

"_I love having you like this…." I whisper before my tongue circles her belly button, and coating my fingers completely with her wetness. _

"_Oh yes.. I love.. I yes. Me too." Arizona manages to say. _

_I ease two fingers inside of her opening, painfully slow and she grabs two hand fulls of my hair. She can feel my breath hovering above her core, and she uses her hands to push my head down to where she wants me the most. I take two slow swipes across her swollen clit, and her hips buck up in response. _

"_Call- Callie.. P-please baby. I need you. Your tongue baby. Please!" she begs and it only makes me want her even more. _

_Accepting her request I stop teasing her and dive right in. My tongue making firm, fast circles in the spot I know will send her tumbling into her release. I continue the work with my tongue on her clit, while my fingers pick up the pace, moving in and out of her. Using my free hand, I reach up and squeeze her breast, lightly pinching her nipple between my thumb and finger. Moments later, she is jerking and breathing hard. Her orgasm blasting through her, causing her walls to tighten around my fingers inside of her. Curling my fingers against the inside of her, adding that extra 'umph' to her bliss and she lets her screams fill our bedroom. _

"_CALLIOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPEEEEEE E. Oh god, baby I'm coomming…." Were the last understandable words to leave her mouth before she relaxes her body. _

_I take my time pulling my fingers out of her, and kiss ever so gently back up her body until I reach her lips. The second my lips touch hers, she pulls me into her and the next thing I know, her tongue is pressing its way inside of my mouth and she rolls us over. My wife loves to be the top, and right now, that is fine with me. _

_Seconds pass, and my wife begins working me up once more. Building up towards my next orgasm or the night, Arizona pulls away and asks if I am ready. Knowing exactly what she means, I kiss her lips and then place my hands on her cheeks, looking into the beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with. _

"_I'm ready…" I whisper.. _

_I was born ready. Arizona and I were made to have babies together… so anyone that thinks that this, right here, right now is wrong? They don't have the first clue what 'true love' is really about…. _

ARIZONA'S POV

8 Weeks ago Calliope and I spent an entire night, at home, in our bed… worshiping each other. There was not a patch of skin on her body that my tongue didn't come in contact with at some point or another that night. When we were trying to conceive Haden, Addison had told us that it was more likely to 'take' if Callie was aroused, and obviously we had that part covered the first time. And I have to admit, we perfected that this time around. Of course I had to let my mind slip into a totally different place when I have to use the syringe to place the 'stuff' inside of my wife, but if 2-3 minutes of my stomach churning is what it takes to have a baby… I'm all for it.

The night was great. After we made love and attempted to create another tiny human, we lay in bed together, talking about our hopes towards this pregnancy. Callie doesn't seem partial to having a boy or a girl. To her, it doesn't really matter. She said that all she wants is a healthy, happy baby. Don't get me wrong, I want a healthy, happy baby as well. I would just be super happy if we had a little girl. I can picture her long black curls hanging across her cheeks, and those chocolate brown eyes to match my wife. Haden has hazel green eyes, and Callie did say she would love for our baby to have the same. But we will see. Since we used the same donor this time as we did for our baby boy, there's a chance we could have a blue, brown or hazel eyed child. Either one works honestly.

One thing that is different this time around is that we haven't been climbing the walls waiting for test results. We decided to wait until at least 7-8 weeks after the 'baby makin' before even thinking about doing a pregnancy test. I'm not sure if it is because we have both been extremely busy with work, or because when we are home we focus all of our attention on Haden but whichever it is, we have managed to survive the 8 weeks without losing our minds.

Waiting patiently and not focusing on the issue too much, caused Callie and I to both be caught off guard this morning when she woke up and had to run straight to the restroom. She woke up very sick and almost didn't make it to the restroom to vomit. I sat up in bed, not even letting it click in my mind that maybe this was morning sickness so I entered the restroom and asked if I could get her anything. After we got some water down her, she sat there on the cold bathroom floor with her back against the shower.

"Baby, are you feeling any better?" I ask. Completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better, just give me a second. I think that is the last time I eat a salad from that place we went to last night. I feel like I have food poisoning." Callie says.

"Cal, I at the same thing, and I didn't get sick." I say. Finally bells begin to ring, light bulbs above head click on and our eyes widen at the same time.

"What if…" I start to say.

"No. Don't jinx it. We don't know anything yet Ari. I don't want to get our hopes up if it isn't for real." She says.

"When do you want to take a test? I can go get one from the pharmacy." I offer.

"Yeah. Maybe we should. Because I don't want to go into Addy unless we have a positive test result. I don't want people to know we are trying until we have already succeeded." She explains.

"I know babe. I agree. I'm going to run down to the pharmacy, and I'll be right back. Do you need help getting back to the bed?" I say before reaching my hand out to help her stand. "Just lay right here babe, and I'll be back. I'll take Haden with me so you can rest." I tell my wife, before placing a kiss on her cheek and heading to gather my son for a quick trip.

We make it in, then out of the pharmacy in record breaking time. Anxious to get home and find out for sure if my wife is expecting our second baby Robbins.

Entering the house, Haden and I rush up stairs and I set him in the middle of our bed, switching on his elmo dvd that seems to always be in our dvd player. Callie and Haden share their snuggles and good morning kisses and I just stand back and let them have their moment. Once Haden has had enough attention, he pulls away from his mama, and gives his undivided attention to the television.

"Did you get it?" Callie asks me in a whisper. It's not like Haden understands anything about what is going on, but the way she is trying to hide it from him makes me laugh.

"Yeah, I got it. Come on. While he's neck deep in that show." I tell her before pulling her into the restroom by her hand.

Standing in the doorway, so I can see my wife, and my son at the same time Callie opens the box and pulls out one of the home pregnancy tests. She goes about taking the test, setting it on the counter by the sink, and stands up to wash her hands.

"How long does it say we have to wait?" I ask nervously. I haven't been this nervous since the day I took my intern exam. And I thought THAT was the most stressful time of my life. Until right now…

"The box says to wait 2-3 minutes and check to see if there are two lines. Two means pregnant, one means… well that's pretty simple." Callie tells me.

I walk over to my wife, pull her in for a hug and just stand there, in the middle of our restroom and enjoy the feeling of being in her arms. A part of me is hoping that it's positive, but I am trying to keep an open mind. Because I know that if it's negative Callie will be disappointed and I will need to be strong for her. I just don't want a negative test to make her want to give up.

"This has got to be the longest 2 minutes of my life. It should be done by now." Callie says.

"I know. Who's going to check it?" I ask, chewing on my fingernail. Both of our eyes are just locked on the item 5 feet away from us on the counter.

"I don't know. I'm too scared to look. You look." She argues.

"No way. You had me read the results when we found out about Haden. It's so your turn." I tell her before giving her arm a small shove with my hand.

Callie lets out a deep breath, closes her eyes tightly and mumbles some sort of prayer in Spanish. Taking the few steps towards the counter she starts to pick it up and I yell, causing her to jump.

"WAIT!"

"Arizona, you scared the crap out of me! What is wrong with you?" she says back seriously.

"Just… look, if it isn't positive… Just, I don't know. Just promise me we will try again.." I ask. I know that we probably would try again, but I need to hear it from her. I need to hear the words come out of that mouth, so I will know that she means it.

"Arizona. I promise. No matter what this says, we will have another baby. One way or another." Callie assures me. It makes my pulse calm down a bit after hearing those words.

Walking over a giving her a soft kiss on the lips I say, "I love you Calliope. So much."

"I love you too Arizona."

Callie picks up the test from the counter. It feels like she stares at it for hours. My heart is racing, and I feel the palm of my hands sweating. Just before I force myself to ask the question… I see the smile start to spread across her face. She turns to look at me, holding the test up so I can see it as well.

_Two…pink..lines..._

AN2- Woohoo! Here we go!


	94. Chapter 94

CHAPTER 93 – LETTING THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG

CALLIE'S POV

By the time I scrub out of my 3rd surgery for the day, I am exhausted. Once again, I woke up sick as hell. Arizona was a blessing and helped me get ready for work. She even tried to get me to call in today, but there was no way that was possible. I have 4 surgeries today and the Chief would have my neck if I wouldn't have shown up. 3 surgeries down and 1 to go and all I want is a big cup of coffee. That is the part of being pregnant that I do NOT miss.

Two days ago we took the home pregnancy test, but we haven't been able to see Addison yet to confirm it. She was off yesterday, and so far today I have been going non-stop. Making my way down stairs to the Ortho wing, I almost instantly regret entering. There are interns and nurses moving around, scattering like roaches. Walking over to the nurses desk I grab the chart for my next surgery and the nurse says, "Dr. Robbins, you had a couple of messages while in surgery." I take the slips of paper from her and look them over. One was from a doctor out of Michigan (consult obviously) and the other was from my sister. Sticking the papers in my pocket, deciding to deal with them both later, I pull out my phone to text Arizona.

**Hey babe.. I'm free for about an hour. You want to grab something to eat? – xoxo C**

**I would love to, but we are fixing to do a consult. Meet after your surgery? Xoxo A**

**Ok :( I'll let you know when I'm out. Xoxo C**

**Oh, have you talked to Addison yet? Xoxo A**

**Nope, but I'm fixing to look for her now. Xoxo C**

**Let me know when the apt is. Love you. Xoxo A**

**Will do. Love you too. Xoxo C**

I am a little disappointed that Arizona can't meet for lunch, because we haven't had a chance to see each other since getting to work, but that is the story of our lives. Sucking it up, I put my phone away and let the nurse know to page me if I am needed. I need to find Addy and let her know what is going on so I can have her check me out before too long.

Walking into L&D I ask the nurse if Addison is in, and she checks the schedule letting me know that she is with a patient and should be out soon. Deciding to have a seat and wait for her, I glance over some emails from the Chief and respond to the ones needed. I'm lost in the list of emails when I hear Addison's voice.

"Hey you. What brings you up here to visit me?" She asks with a smile.

I look up and offer her a smile. Standing I whisper in her ear, "Let's go talk somewhere else. These nurses love some juicy gossip." I tell her.

"Oh, ok. Let's go in my office." She says before leading the way into the privacy of her domain.

Once we are inside we both sit down and Addison props her high heeled feet up onto her desk.

"Ok Cal. Spill it. What's up?" Addison asks.

"Well..you have to promise to keep this QUIET Addison. I'm serious. You cannot even tell Teddy." I say, pointing my finger right at her.

"Oh boy. What is so top secret Callie?"

"Nuh uh. You have to promise first." I say seriously.

"Ok, ok. I promise. What is it?" She says while holding both of her hands up.

"Alright. 8 ½ weeks ago, Arizona and I had a night…. Well, we tried for another baby." I start to say, but Addison jumps up from her chair squealing like a child on Christmas.

"Calm down Addy." I say with a laugh.

"Well, when do you want me to do a blood test? I'm sure you are dying to find out by now. 8 ½ weeks is plenty of time before we can find out."

"That's just it. A couple mornings ago, I woke up feeling really sick. So after Arizona and I let it sink in, she went and got a couple of pregnancy tests…"

"Aaaaaaand?" Addison asks impatiently.

"And it was positive." I am unable to finish telling her because she is around her desk and hugging me so tightly it is hard to breathe. Finally I get her to release her grip on me and finish what I was saying.

"Arizona and I were wondering if there is any openings so you can do a sono and just check things out for us." I say.

"Oh my goodness, of course! We can do it today. I am free any time after 4:30."

"That sounds great. I will be out of my last surgery for the day by then, and Arizona is off by 3. So I'll tell her to wait around and we will come up here by then."

"Sounds great. Oh I am SO happy for you guys. You're going to have another baby! That's so exciting. I can't believe you didn't tell me for over 2 months! You're way better at keeping a secret than I thought." Addison says laughing at me.

"You're real funny. Ha Ha. And we both decided not to tell anyone until we knew for sure. But yes, we are very excited. So, we will see you at 4:30 then?"

"You bet your ass you will! See you after while Cal. And tell Arizona I said congratulations too." Addison says with a wink before we leave her office and go our opposite ways.

Sending my wife a quick text message with the appointment time, I get ready for my last surgery of the day. I have to admit, I am pretty excited for the ultrasound. Even though I know there isn't much to see right now, I can still hear my baby's heartbeat. And that is music to my ears. With an extra spring in my step, I scrub in for my surgery and get ready to rock it like always.

ARIZONA'S POV

**Found Addy. Appt at 4:30. I'll meet you up there. Oh and Addy said congrats. Headed to surgery. – xox C**

After reading Callie's text, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face for anything. Everyone asked me at one point or another what I was SO happy about, but I gave different reasons each time I was asked. This is a great day. We will get to see our little Robbins on the sonogram monitor, and go home with some new little pictures to show Haden. Even though our 1 year old will have no clue what is going on, we are going to try to have the 'mama has a baby in her tummy' talk with him tonight. I know that once the baby is here, he will understand a little better, but we have both agreed to try to give Haden some extra attention after the baby is born because we do not want him to feel like he isn't super important to us.

Making my rounds before heading to the locker room, I smile at the parents and cheer up the little ones before my day is complete. Once I notice that the clock reads 4:15, I start my journey towards L&D to meet my wife. Killing the last hour after my shift was pretty easy considering Karev and I spent it in the lounge playing mouth basketball with some grapes and his big trap. It was entertaining none the less.

I managed to make it up to Addison's wing before Callie, but I half way expected that considering she had a surgery and it could easily have taken longer than scheduled. I flip through the pages of a magazine in the waiting room, and my attention is pulled from it by the sound of my wife's sexy laugh. Addison and Callie come walking down the hallway, both displaying huge grins.

"What's so funny?" I ask before pulling my wife towards me for a short kiss.

"Hey baby. Oh nothing. Addison was just telling me something about Teddy and her last night." Callie says while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ok, I would rather NOT know then. Thanks." I say with a laugh and wrap my arms around my wife. We stand there for a few seconds, just holding each other and giving little kisses until Addison breaks it up.

"Ok love birds. Let's go take a look at this baby. Follow me." She says while leading us into the exam room. "Ok Cal, you know the drill. Everything below the waist off, and put on this gown. I'll be right back with the sonogram machine and we will get started."

Callie changes quickly and lays back on the table. Taking advantage of the time alone, I lean over my wife and place my lips on hers. Brushing my tongue against her lips she is quick to part her own and let my tongue move inside of her mouth. Her hands reach up and tangle in my hair, pulling me towards her to deepen the kiss. My body instantly reacts to the feeling of Callie under me, and I can't help but let my hand slip under the gown and cup her breast. A small moan slipping from her lips. Just before things could get any hotter Addison opens the door. We quickly part as if we were just caught like a couple of teenagers.

"Do you two EVER get enough of each other?" Addison says wrinkling her nose towards us.

"If you were married to her, would YOU get enough?" I ask pointing towards my wife.

"Well I can honestly say that I don't look at Callie like that, so I wouldn't know." Addison laughs. "Ok ladies, what do you say we take a look at this baby?"

I look down at my wife, and we both nod yes. I give her a wink before taking her hand in my own. A few minutes later, Addison has spread the gel across Callie's stomach and she is running the little probe across her belly.

"I just want to check your fallopian tubes real quick, and then we will move on to your uterus." Addison says. Staring at the screen closely, checking each of Callie's tubes. Once she finishes that part of the exam, she lowers the probe lower on her belly.

The beautiful sound of a baby heartbeat fills the room. Only it sounds a bit different than any of the sonograms we had with Haden's pregnancy. I look towards Callie and by the look on her face I can tell she notices as well. I jerk my head up towards the screen in front of me, and just as my eyes widen and my jaw drops Addison says it.

"Um, guys… I think you will want to see this." Addison says, eyes wide matching my own.

Callie looks up towards me, then to Addison before letting her eyes fall onto the monitor.

"Twins" I breath out. Shock has now taken over, and I find myself unable to say anything else after that.

"Addy…. Is it? Is that?" Callie tries to get the answer to the question she already knows is true.

"Congratulations you guys. You are going to be the proud parents of twins!" Addison says with a huge smile.

My mouth is dry. I can barely feel my legs, and I honestly don't know how they are holding me up. I'm just standing still. Statue like. Staring at the screen in front of me while a double heartbeat beats from the monitor speakers.

"Twins? Wow." Callie says. She squeezes my hand and asks, "Arizona… babe.. are you ok?"

Shaking my head, trying to snap back into motion I find my words and look down to meet Callie's gaze.

"I'm more than ok. We are going to have twins Calliope. Wow. That's amazing. Right?"

"Yes, it is. I'm very surprised, but I am VERY happy. Are you excited?" she asks me, and I can see that she is worried about how I am going to react to this.

"I'm very excited baby. We are going to have two more little bundles of Robbins to love. And Haden will be the best big brother." I tell her, and lean down to kiss her lips.

"He is going to love them. I know it. I love you so much Arizona. Thank you for giving me this. A happy family, and for loving me the way you do. I would never want this life…this dream without you in it." Callie says.

"You, Haden and these two babies are my dream. And I couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone else. I love you too. So very much." I say.

_I am happy… very happy. But I am scared shitless. It was so hard when Haden was small. The idea of doing that same thing all over again times two is enough to make my stomach flip, but I will hold it together. This is what we wanted. A baby. We just got lucky enough to be given a two for one special…. _

_AZsgirl – Twins…. Just for you! ;)_

_Capshawfan1981_


	95. Chapter 95

CHAPTER 94 – OOPS

ARIZONA'S POV

Finding out that we are having twins was an unexpected surprise. It was something that Addison had warned us about in the very beginning of the hormone shots with Haden. I guess I just expected it to be like the first time around. Regardless of what our expectations were, we now have to prepare for two babies, and I'm happy with that.

Sure it's double the diapers, double the feedings, double the amount of time spent awake, versus sleeping. But It's going to be worth it, the same way Haden is so worth it. The conversation Callie and I had about cutting back at work is now a requirement. There is no way we could handle the schedules we have right now, a toddler, and two newborns. Not if we plan to sleep again, much less have a sex life.

Callie was off today, so I am looking forward to spending the evening at home with my two loves. Unfortunately the second I reach my driveway I see Teddy and Addison's Lexus parked out front. I enjoy their company, don't get me wrong… but I was really hoping for a quiet, family night. Alone…

Walking in the front door I drop my keys on the table and can hear the sound of my wife and our friends laughing.

"Hey" I say while walking in the room to join them. Haden is sitting on the floor, playing with his toys and not paying any attention to the conversation the 3 women are having around him.

"Hi honey, how was work?" Callie asks while I lean over for a hello kiss. The first one of the day. Getting called into work at 5am leaves little time to spend with my wife as she really enjoys her sleep now that she is pregnant. And I couldn't bring myself to wake her. So I settled with a kiss to her head, and a small 'I love you' note.

"Long and stressful." I am going to take a quick shower, and then I'll be back down" I say while running my hands through Haden's hair and receiving a big grin.

"Okay" Callie says back before their conversation picks right back up.

I take my time in the shower, almost hoping that by the time I came down that our company would be gone. I hoped that Callie would have noticed how tired and worn out I was, and that I wasn't up for company. After getting cleaned up, I slip on some yoga pants and one of Callie's hoodies and head down stairs once more. Chit chat fills my ears before I even hit the bottom step. Deciding to head into the kitchen for some dinner, I bypass the women and sneak past the kitchen door.

To my disappointment, there was no dinner on top of the island stove. Opening the oven I once again find nothing. Chancing it, I open the refrigerator hoping that maybe she had made a salad and was keeping it cold but yet again…. Nothing….

I feel myself growing annoyed. Partly from the long day at work, and partly because my wife was off and didn't think to cook or order something in considering I worked all day. Also annoyed that my wife was obviously more interested in the gossip with our friends than spending one of the very few nights off together that we have. Finally deciding to handle the situation myself, I slip my shoes on and walk into the living room, straight towards Haden.

"Hey baby, where are you two headed?" Callie asks while noticing me dress, shoes on and picking up our son.

"Oh I thought I would take baby boy to grab some tofu and maybe swing by and visit Tim and Lex." I say without meeting her stare.

"Say bye bye, Haden." I speak for him and wave his chubby little hand to his mama and God parents.

"Ooookay.. bye?" Callie says. Obviously catching on to my annoyed state.

I start to walk out the door, and I reach for my keys. Just as I start to shut the door behind me, I feel Callie's hand around my wrist.

Arizona? Is something wrong babe?" Callie asks me.

"No Callie, just go back inside and visit with Teddy and Addison. But Haden and I need to eat dinner, it's getting late. We will bring you something back." I say coldly while opening the door to the Range Rover and strapping Haden into his car seat. As soon as the door is shut I hear her voice again.

"I am not sure what your problem is Arizona, but I really do not feel like playing 20 questions to get it out of you, so could you just please tell me." Callie says with attitude.

That's all it took to set me off. The straw that broke the camel's back. Is SHE seriously having an attitude with ME? Oh that's golden.

"Are you serious right now?" I say with a very sarcastic laugh. "Let's see, Callie. It's after 7, Haden has not been fed, by the looks of things it would have been who knows how long before THAT happened. I worked all day, and I am exhausted and starving myself. I am SO sorry if I thought that maybe we could enjoy a quiet family diner, and have some alone time after we put Haden down. I have seen very little of you all week because of our schedules."

"Wait a minute Arizon—"Callie says before I interrupt her.

"No. YOU wait. We have two more babies on the way Calliope. And roughly 5 to 6 months before you start saying that you're 'so fat' and don't let me touch you. Then, take away the days you feel sick, or exhausted. THEN go ahead and add in all the hours we work opposite of each other. After you add all that up, as yourself why I might be just a LITTLE disappointed to come home to hearing the same bullshit gossip from the same 3 women, that those same women gossip about every time you see each other at work."

I turn around towards the car to check on Haden, and Callie starts to say something.

"I'm taking him to eat. We will be back later. I have my phone if you need me." And with that, I climb into the SUV, seatbelt myself and drive away.

Sitting down at the restaurant, I push the argument to the back of my mind. Sure, I probably overreacted a bit, but all of my reasons were valid. And right now, I just want to enjoy dinner with my son. I can deal with the rest of the crap after I get home.

CALLIE'S POV

After I watched Arizona pull out of our driveway, I instantly felt guilty. She was right. We haven't had much time together, awake anyway. A lot of our time is spent sleeping when we are home at the same time. Also, I knew she had a long stressful day. She had even text me on her break saying how much she was looking forward to being home together tonight. I honestly had planned to make dinner, and enjoy our night in. When Addison and Teddy showed up, we got caught up with exactly what Arizona said…gossip. And I completely blew off dinner. That was a horrible mistake on my part. Arizona does so much for me. She takes care of me any time day or night, and she never asks for anything in return. I have grown to be extremely spoiled and I take that for granted. I should do things for her and something simple like making dinner when I'm off and she is working was a given. I screwed up.

Walking inside, I enter the living room with our friends. Addison turns towards me and says, "Cal I am so sorry. If Arizona was upset over us being here, please tell her that we apologize."

"No guys, it's not that. Really. Arizona loves you guys. This is my fault. I should have paid closer attention to the time. She had a rough day, and the least I could have done was make dinner. She just wanted to spend some time together with Haden. It's not you guys though, I promise." I try to reassure them, even if it is not 100% the truth.

"Okay, well we really should go. I have an early surgery tomorrow, and I need to get to sleep at a decent hour." Teddy says while they both stand.

"Tell Arizona we are sorry though, ok?" Addison says before we all exchange hugs and goodbyes.

Closing the door, I take a deep breath, and try to think of a way to apologize to my wife. Thinking of an idea, I jump into action. Sending my wife a quick text and then heading up the stairs.

**I miss you both..I'm sorry..hurry home. Love Cal/Mama**

About two hours later I hear Arizona pull up outside. Jumping up I scale the stairs and put the finishing touch on my surprise. Just as I exit our bedroom, Arizona is at the top of the stairs with Haden fast asleep in her arms.

"He fell asleep in the car on our way from Tim's. I tried to keep him awake so he could tell you goodnight, but he was worn out from trying to chase TJ." She says and I quickly nitice the lack of eye contact. I decide to follow her into our sons room, and give Haden his goodnight kisses and follow Arizona out of the room, shutting the door quietly. Once we are in the hall she tells me, "We brought you some dinner. It's downstairs." And then she starts to walk towards our bedroom, but I grab her hand to stop her.

"Ari, please..." I say. And she finally looks up to meet my gaze.

"I am sorry for today.. I'll let you relax, and then we can talk.. Ok? Please?" I ask and she nods.

"I have a little peace offering. Follow me."

I lead Arizona into our bedroom, towards our master bath. Pushing the door open, I step back and let her enter. The large Jacuzzi tub is full of warm water with bubbles. Soft music is playing from the iPod dock, and a few candles are lit around the tub's ledge. A towel is laid out on the counter, and I have Arizona's favorite robe hanging next to the bath as well.

"What is this for?" Arizona says. Obviously shocked with my surprise.

"I wanted to make up for earlier. You relax, and I'll go downstairs and eat. I'll meet you in the bed after your done. No hurry though. But first, let me help you with these." I say as my fingers find the bottow of her hoodie. Pulling it up and over her head, as well as her tshirt. I reach around her chest, place a soft kiss on her naked shoulder, while I unhook her bra. It talks all my strength not to wrap my lips around her beautiful breasts once they are unrestrained, but I hold back. I find the waist of her pants, and I feel Arizona's breath catch while my fingers guide her pants down her legs. Once they hit the floor, she stepped out of them. I squat down in front of her, my face level with her core and softly run my hands up and down her left. Slowing more over her thighs and my fingers start to pull her panties from her body.

Sitting in this position, all I can think about is tasting her. Felling her against my tongue. But right now, it's about getting her relaxed, and THEN I will try to pleasure her in other ways. Reluctantly, I stand and lean in to kiss her cheek. "Enjoy your bath" I say while helping her step into the tub. Once her body is submerged she lets out a small moan. Letting me know the water feels just right, and is something she needed after the day she had.

"This feels nice. Thank you." Arizona says.

I just wink and reach across her, pulling a cold bottle of open wine I had on ice, and pour her a glass. White wine of course, as it is her favorite. Once I hand her the wine, I pull a small envelope from my back pocket. Handing it to her I say, "Just read this while you relax. I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

After she offers me a smile, I return give her one as well and close the restroom door after my exit. As soon as I get downstairs, I feel even worse once I see that Arizona not only brought me home food.. she brought me home my favorite pregnancy food. Lettuce wraps AND my coconut water. I think to myself, 'sometimes I really don't think I deserve that woman'. I just hope she knows that I would do anything in the world for her. I just need to do a whole lot better job at showing it. I want her to feel the way I feel thanks to her. And I am going to give it 110% from this very second, on.

_AN1 - HAPPY FRIDAY PEEPS! HOPE EVERYBODY HAS AN AWESOME WEEKEND! I'LL TRY TO POST A FEW CHAPTERS TOMORROW. I HAVE SOME IDEAS…. BUT WHO KNOWS. _

_LOOKING FORWARD TO TWINS? WONDER HOW LEXIE AND ADDISON ARE… OR MAYBE TIME AND LEXIE. WE SHALL SEE….._


	96. Chapter 96

AN – I know this is a short chapter, but the one I am working on is super long…. So it will make up for it. Happy Sunday guys….

CHAPTER 95 – A DAY IN THE LIFE OF….

ARIZONA'S POV

After Callie left me in the restroom, I sat here for a few minutes. Guilt seriously kicking in. She went to all this trouble because I made her feel bad. Sure, at the time I thought I was right and she was wrong, but now I know that I blew this into something much bigger than it actually was. Looking around the restroom, seeing all the effort she put into this apology I feel horrible.

Setting my wine down, I open the white envelope Callie handed me. I unfold the paper and start to read it, knowing that once I'm finished I will feel even worse.

_**My Dearest Arizona,  
Baby, I wanted to start off saying Thank You. Thank you for being sensitive like you are. I say that because it shows me that you care. You care about spending time at home, with Haden and myself. You make me feel special without even trying sometimes and I am sorry that I do not put as much effort into things as you do. Which I plan on changing that immediately.  
I know that our time is very limited when it comes to being home together, and I want to make a bigger effort towards our family time. As well as the time you and I get alone. Also, you made a comment about once I reach a certain point I won't want you to touch me. I didn't realize that it bothered you the way it obviously does when I was pregnant with Haden. Arizona, you have to believe me when I tell you that I always want you to touch me. I always want to feel wanted by you. When I was pregnant the last time, I felt fat and very unattractive. Here you are, this beautiful, gorgeous, sexy woman that takes my breath away, and I felt like I didn't deserve you. That maybe you wouldn't be turned on by me once I was as big as a house.  
Arizona, you are very important to me. You and Haden are the things that keep me alive. Knowing that we will be adding two more precious lives to our family makes me happier than I can even describe in this letter. You are my everything. I promise to take your feelings into consideration more often. And remember, even when I get cranky or hormonal… you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Without you I would not have a beautiful son, or two more little Arizona's on the way. I hope that you can overlook my insensitivity from today….  
**_

_**Loving you Endlessly,  
Your wife, Calliope**_

I didn't realize that I had tears running down my face until I finished the letter from Callie. Knowing that I needed to make things right, I set put the letter back in the envelope and stood to leave the bath. Quickly drying off and placing my robe over my naked body, I open the restroom door in search of my wife. To my surprise, I didn't have to search far. She was sitting in our bed, with a medical journal open across her lap. She looks up and our eyes lock. I offer her a smile, and I walk towards her.

Climbing onto the bed, I take the journal out of her hands, and set it on the night stand. I pull the blankets back, and straddle her lap. My center makes contact with her bare legs, as all she has on is a pair of panties and a tshirt. I wrap my arms around her neck and lean over to kiss her lips. When I pull away I find the chocolate brown eyes I love so much staring right back at me.

"I am sorry… I should not have overreacted the way I did." I tell her.

"No, you were right. I should have wanted to—" Callie says, but I lean over and kiss her once again before she can finish.

"You are amazing. I love you with all of my heart, and you did nothing wrong by having our friends over. I just let myself get worked up over irrelevant things. I like to have your attention on me, except where Haden is concerned of course, but I'm greedy. I miss you when we are working so much, and I really do look forward to our time at home together. But that is no excuse. I'm so sorry baby. I hope you can forgive me.. because I am the one that should have apologized. And thank you for the surprise… it was very sweet."

"You're welcome. I love you. So, so much." Callie says. Closing the gap between our lips once more, I kiss her. This time I let my tongue trace her bottom lip and she allows my tongue inside.

I do not rush the kiss. I keep it slow, soft and gentle. Pouring all of my apology into it. Reaching the bottom of Callie's shirt, I break our kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head. The view of her naked breasts a beautiful sight. Callie's hands reach for the tie on my robe and undoes it. Her hands reach up to my shoulders and push the robe down, and it falls around my hips. Our kiss resumes and Callie rolls us over, and lays her body flat on top of mine. The feeling of her bare chest pressing against my own makes me incredibly turned on. She has one of her legs in between my own and when she presses against my core I moan in pleasure.

"Cal.. baby.. I need you." I whisper in between kisses.

She wastes no time moving her kisses towards my neck, sucking on my pulse point and I'm sure she left her mark. But I don't care. I am hers and she can mark me anytime. My hands move from her black hair, down her back until I reach her hips. Sliding my fingers into the sides of her panties, I begin pushing them down. My hand moves between our bodies and I am instantly met with wetness. My fingers brush against her opening and I feel her press her hips down looking for more contact.

"That feels so good. So good." Callie breathes out. "More Ari.. please." She begs.

Sliding two fingers into her she presses down firmly against my hand, causing my fingers to move as deep as possible into her.

"Yesss. Oh yes." Callie says before her tongue plunges into my mouth once again. Her hands tangling in my blonde hair. Pulling away from the kiss, she says, "Together… I want to come together.." and I simply nod. More than happy with that idea.

The second I feel her hand move between us, to my center I have to fight the urge to come right then. I am beyond turned on and the way her fingers feel teasing my core is bliss and torture at the same time.

"Please Callie.. I need you inside of me." I beg and just before I finish the sentence, her fingers are deep inside of me. Matching each push with my own. Callie starts grinding against me, setting a rhythm and tongues roam each other's body. Moments later I feel Callie's thrusts become less rhythmic as her orgasm is quickly approaching.

"I-im so close. So c-close baby." She tells me.

"Me too. Oh god that feels so good."

Callie's thumb moves to my clit, and that is all I needed to push me over the edge. Screaming out Callie's name sends her into her own release and we help each other ride out the pleasure as long as possible before she collapses on top of me. We are both covered in sweat and breathing rapidly. Just as anyone should be after earth shattering sex like this.

It takes a few minutes before either of us can form coherent words, but I am the first to speak.

"I love you Calliope. And you are beautiful in every way."

"I love you too." She says while her fingers play with the bare skin of my shoulder.

CALLIE'S POV

I half way expected Arizona to come home still upset the same way she was when she left. But after her bath, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was truly sorry. I didn't mean to make her feel guilty, it was the opposite actually. But I have to admit that the speech she gave me, her apology, was great to hear. The look in her eyes made my heart melt. I could tell that she had been crying, but I wasn't going to bring it up.

Laying here right now, after making love to my wife I remember exactly why I couldn't ever be with anyone else. The connection I have with her is mesmerizing. Her kiss burns all the way into my soul. If I could pick any one place to spend the last moments of my life, it would be in this exact position. In her arms. The way her fingers brush through my hair is beyond relaxing. I know exactly what she means about us taking advantage of our time alone, because we really do not get much of it. But this is so nice. I am going to make sure I talk to the chief soon, and see about getting more hours at home in the evenings.

Arizona has been laying very still, and I lift my head to find her sound asleep. Her lips are slightly parted and I place a soft kiss on them. She smiles in her sleep and I find that completely adorable. I never get tired of watching her or Haden sleeping. They both look like angels. My angels. I know that Arizona doesn't believe in God, or any higher power, but when I look at her and our son… I can't help but become an even firmer believer. She was made just for me. Sent to me when I needed her the most. She picked me up, dusted me off, and saved me from myself. She is everything that is good in this world. And I am very happy that there will be two more of her in the months to come. Regardless if our babies share her DNA or not, they are 100% Arizona. Haden smiles like her, he laughs like her, and even if I am jealous some times, he prefers his mommy when he is sleepy, sick, or just needed some snuggles. They are two peas in a pod, and I couldn't be happier about it. She always swore she wouldn't be 'mother material' but she has already proven herself wrong time and time again. She's this super surgeon/wife/mother. Haden and I get to be lucky enough to call her 'ours'.

_Life is sweet… and only going to get sweeter…. _


	97. Chapter 97

CHAPTER 96 – FIRST TRIMESTER COMPLETE

12 ½ WEEKS PREGNANT

CALLIE'S POV

Arizona and I decided to wait until I made it through my entire first trimester before we tell our friends and family. At this point, the only two people that know are Addison and Teddy. Originally we had asked Addy not to mention it to anyone, including her girlfriend, but to no surprise at all, she was unable to keep her mouth shut. We weren't upset though when Teddy found out, because it made things more comfortable when we had them over for dinner. We were able to discuss the twins' progress openly and I love that.

After Arizona and I had our argument/make up we decided that once every two weeks we would have our friends over for a dinner, and it has all worked out perfectly. We look forward to our nights with them, as well as our nights alone. Things between my wife and me have also been extremely smooth. We have cut back on our OR time, and are home together for dinner more often than not. Except for the occasional emergency surgery or the nights one of us are on call. I have about 2 months left before I am taking myself off the call schedule. Partly because Arizona is paranoid about me leaving the house at all hours of the night, and partly because Addison doesn't want me adding any unnecessary stress to my body after my last pregnancy scare. Yes, I will get the itch to cut, like I did last time… but I must say I am looking forward to the time at home with Haden, and being there to see my wife walk in the door to her family.

When we announced to our extended family and friends that we were pregnant with Haden, we had a big dinner and it was nice. Although we did enjoy seeing everybody's faces when we told them, we decided that this time we were going to call everyone on speaker phone and have Haden give his version. I have been wearing loose shirts and baggy pants everywhere and the fact that people haven't caught on by now blows my mind. Either they are really consumed with their life's or they are pretty non-observant considering I am carrying twins and at 12 weeks it's showing. I am not looking forward to the 8th or 9th month because if I am this big already, I can't even imagine what I'll look like by the end of this.

Tonight is the night that we are calling the family, so as soon as I get off work I'm picking up Haden from daycare, running by the farmers market and home. Arizona and I are making dinner together tonight, but since I am getting off 2 hours before her I want to get everything ready before she gets home. That is another thing we went back to doing. Preparing dinner together. It's a nice way to spend some of our time, and Haden gets a kick out of watching us as well.

I am just about finished with the last chart I need to review in my office when I hear someone knocking on the door. Before I have the chance to even say "come in" the door fly's open and Lexie enters.

"Um, hi Lex. What's up?" I say, a little caught off guard by her visit.

"Sorry to barge in here Cal, but could you explain to me why your wife is a walking 'attitude' today?" Lexie says. I can't help but laugh at her flustered facial expression.

"What do you mean? She was fine this morning before she left for work."

"Well, she has been in a GREAT mood. So great in fact that all of the residents are hiding from her as much as possible." Lexie says

"What did you all do to put her in the GREAT mood?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't do anything. She was fine one minute and then like a flip of a switch, she turned evil. Like EVIL Callie… scary evil!"

Not able to fight it, I laugh a little loudly at her description of my wife. Lexie doesn't find it nearly as amusing as I do though.

"What exactly do you want me to do about this Lexie? I'm not sure what you are doing _here_."

"Well, the other interns any myself took a vote. We think you should put one of the on call rooms to good use. Somebody has to get in the path of Hurricane Arizona before lives are lost. You have to take one for the team Callie." Lexie says a little too seriously.

"Dr. Robbins… we are at work. Which means I am your superior, not your sister-in-law. If you have a problem with your attending, then I suggest you take that up with her." I say. Mainly because I do not want to get involved in whatever mess they have going on.

"Oh. I, uhh, I apologize Dr. Robbins. I will handle this. Sorry to bother you." Lexie says awkwardly before leaving my office.

Once my door was shut, I let out the fit of laughter I was holding back the entire conversation. I'm not 100% sure what the interns did to piss off my wife, but they must have done something because Arizona is almost always on the verge of annoyingly perky at work. Pulling out my phone, I send her a text message.

**Interns are taking cover… who lit your fuse? Lol – xoxo C**

**As they should be….. – xoxo A**

**? I'll just let come what may then. – xoxo C**

**It could get ugly. Where are you? – xoxo A**

**My office. You? – xoxo C**

**Headed that way. See you in 5 – xoxo A**

Laughing to myself, I put the phone away and sign the last spot on the chart just in time for my wife to make her entrance. Looking up to offer her a smile, I see the lines on her forehead from scrunching her face.

"Hey babe. I missed you." I say as I walk towards her and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Hi. I missed you too." She says, and her face relaxes a bit.

"Do you want to talk about what is going on with the interns?" I ask.

"Not really. I'll just say that I am disappointed in the hospitals standards. Apparently they will let anyone work here and call themselves a doctor." She says.

"Okay… Well I will just change the subject. Come here." I say before wrapping my arms around her. Pulling her towards me, I lift her chin to allow our lips to touch. Slowly licking her bottom lip, she parts her lips and we share a soft and slow kiss.

"That feels nice." She says in between kisses. I simply smile before returning to the kiss.

It doesn't take long for our kiss to become more needy. Hands roaming over breasts on top of our scrubs. The heat in the room increasing by the second. Arizona moves us towards the small couch in my office and the next thing I know she is hovering over me, allowing space for the baby bump. My hand made its way under her scrub top, and squeezed her breast with the palm of my hand. Arizona's lips have left my own, and when I feel her latch onto the side of my neck and her thigh press against my core I let a loud moan out of my own.

The sound of Arizona's pager goes off, interrupting a very hot make out session, and I groan in protest.

"Noooooo." I whine.

After looking at her pager, she offers me a smile, a quick kiss on the lips and then stands. Fixing her scrub top, and straightening her hair.

"I'm sorry baby. It's a 911 to the pit. But I promise to make up for it tonight. Ok?" Arizona says before kissing me one more time, and heading out. Leaving me a turned on mess.

I lay here on the couch for a few minutes, sexually frustrated now thanks to my wife. After accepting the fact that I am not going to be satisfied anytime soon, I get up and begin preparing to leave work for the day. Haden will help cheer me up, but if my wife thinks she is getting away without putting out the fire she started, she is dead wrong.

Walking into daycare, I see my baby boy playing with Callista on the carpet, and he smiles when he sees me. The excited 'mama' I receive is the perfect cure for the mood I was in before entering the room. Quickly grabbing his things, we say goodbye to Callista and head to the store. Arizona loves when I make a vegetarian stir fry, so I thought that tonight it would be something perfect to make together. Haden was holding onto some bananas and rambling away while we shopped. Just as I was getting ready to pay, Arizona's ringtone starts playing from inside of my purse.

"It's mommy calling baby boy" I say before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. I might be about another hour or so before I can get out of here. The chief wants me to check on one of my high profile post ops, but I'll do my best to get home soon." Arizona says.

"Ok, sounds good. We are fixing to leave the store, and head home. See you in a bit baby. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye" Arizona says and we hang up.

After paying, situating Haden into his car seat, we sing along to some of his Elmo songs in the car and head home. The second we walk inside, Haden starts squirming in my arms. Since he became mobile, he is super independent. Wanting to walk everywhere and roam the downstairs. Luckily Arizona installed a baby gate at the bottom and top of the stairs. It only took one look at Haden eyeing the stairs like his next big conquest for my wife to whip out her 'handyman' skills and baby proof the house. Even if it is a great way to protect our son, it has become a death trap for us both. At 3 and 4 am when you are being paged in, rushing down the stairs in the dark that gate sneaks up on you. Arizona has went head first a time or two once reaching the bottom and not being able to see the second gate. She cusses it daily.

After putting the groceries away, while checking on Haden a dozen times to make sure he isn't getting into God knows what, I hear my wife's beautiful voice enter the house.

"Hey guys… I'm home" she calls out to Haden and myself.

"We're in here babe!"

Arizona comes into the kitchen, and bends down to kiss Haden hello. He's too busy playing with some pots and pans to notice his mother's presence. Providing us with a nice drumming performance. His wooden spoon banging on the metal pan while he sings "Elmo's World" cracks us both up. Especially since he pronounces it "melmow's wud".

"Hey you…" Arizona says, while she stands and places a peck on my lips. Looking down at the counter she notices the veggies I am chopping and says, "Ohh, veggie stir fry?"

"Yep.. I thought you would like it."

"Definitely. Let me run upstairs and change out of these scrubs, and I'll be right back down to help you. I didn't want to waste any more time at work changing, so I just came home like this." Arizona says before one more kiss and she disappears upstairs to get ready for dinner.

A little while later, everything has been chopped and I am stirring it on the stove. Haden is seated in his high chair, eating some noodles and Arizona is sitting up on the counter, sipping on a glass of wine talking about her day. Moments like this are so nice. Just the three of us, laughing and talking. It's comfortable and relaxing. Turning off the fire, I cover the food and reach for the plates, but Arizona stops me.

"No, you sit. I will serve our plates." She says with a smile, and pulls a chair out for me at the table.

With a wink, she turns and serves us both, after adding some veggies to Haden's bowl. Almost every inch of his face is covered with sauce and he just smiles at us both, holding up a handful of noodles.

"Is that good?" I ask him. He nods, and his little dimples pop out. I cannot be happier that he ended up with dimples. Even without Arizona's DNA, he has a part of her and I LOVE it.

"So, who are we going to have Haden call first?" Arizona asks me once we are both seated with our dinner in front of us.

"I was thinking that we should have him call your parents first." I suggest to Arizona.

"Are you sure? I mean, he can call Abuelo first Cal. It's ok."

"No babe. Your parents have never faltered even once when it comes to being the grandparents he deserves. They should hear first." I explain.

"Okay. That is fine with me Calliope." Arizona says while placing her hand over my own.

Changing the subject to baby things, we enjoy a nice conversation over dinner. Once we finish, Arizona stands to load the dishwasher and I help Haden eat his yogurt for desert. Once he is done, we take him upstairs together for his bath, and Arizona picks out his Pj's.

"Alright little guy… let's go call grandma and grandpa and tell them about your new babies!" Arizona tells him. He might not know the logistics of the 'baby' thing. But he has caught on enough. He points to my stomach and says "baby's" and Arizona and I tell him every time that he is right.

Sitting on the couch, Arizona pulls Haden up onto her lap, and I take my cell phone to dial my in-laws. The ringing from my cell on speakerphone fills the air, and soon my mother in law answers the phone.

"Hey doll." She says, and I can hear the smile through the phone. This woman is always so happy.

"Hi mom. You're on speaker with all 3 of us." Arizona says.

"Oh hi dears. What a surprise. How is grandmas big boy?" She says to Haden, and he just rambles while pointing towards the phone causing us all to laugh.

"Well mama B, we called because Haden wanted to tell his grandma and grandpa something. Can you get the Colonel please?" I ask.

"Sure thing hun. Hang on one second." And then we hear her calling out for Arizona's dad. A few moments later, his voice comes out of the phone as well.

"Pawpaw" Haden says. Instantly recognizing his grandpa's voice.

"Hey there cowboy! What are you doing Haden?" the older Robbins says.

"Go ahead big boy. Tell grandma and grandpa about your surprise." Arizona tells Haden while pointing towards my stomach.

"Pawpaw mama baby tummy" he says.

"What did you say buddy? Grandpa couldn't hear you." Daniel repeats, and I lift the phone closer to Haden's mouth for him to try again.

"Pawpawwwww. Mama baby tummyyyy!" he says, stressing his words louder.

"Did he just- Barbara! Did he just say—" The colonel stumbles over his words, and is quickly cut off by Barbara.

"Haden Bryce, does your mommy have a baby in her tummy?" She asks.

Haden just nods yes, assuming that she can see him, and we laugh.

"Say yes ma'am" Arizona says in his ear, but loud enough for the Robbins' to hear.

Before I know it, you can hear Barbara yelling and clapping in the background as Daniel tries to talk over her celebration.

"That is great news girls. We are so, so happy for you both. How far along are you Callie?" He asks.

"She is 3 months dad. We wanted to wait until she made it into a safe place in her pregnancy before we told everyone." Arizona says.

"Well this is the greatest news we have heard in quite some time. Hopefully I can calm your mother down." He laughs.

Just then, Barbara lowers her cheering a bit and grabs the phone.

"You have made me one happy, happy grandma once again. I'm so excited for you both." Barbara says.

"Well, we have one more surprise for you guys. But I'm not sure you can handle it mom." Arizona says while laughing.

"What? What is it?" She asks excitedly.

"Well… Calliope… tell them." She says to me.

"We are expecting twins mama B. You're going to have TWO new grandkids." I say with a smile to match my wife.

I cannot even make out the words that my mother in law is screaming, because they are so loud. I hear a few 'oh my goodness and can you believe it' leave her mouth, but mostly its squeeling and clapping.

"Ok, ok, ok mama…daddy.. we are going to make some other calls now, but we wanted to let you both know. We love you both." Arizona says into the phone, hoping her father can hear.

"We are very excited for the 3 of you, congratulations baby girl. You have done well. Talk to you both soon, I'm going to try to sedate your mother or something." The colonel says.

After we said goodbye, and finally were able to stop laughing, we began making the other phone calls. Everyone seemed equally excited, even though Mama B definitely took the cake on that one. My father was very happy to hear that he will have more little grandkids running around, and I'm sure he will spoil them as equally as he does Haden.

"I think we should get this one to bed. " Arizona says, pointing to our son, who has his head laying across Arizona's lap, sound asleep in his little "US MARINE" pajamas.

"Yeah, we should." I say. But instead of standing, I reach my arm around behind my wife, and lean over our son, placing a soft kiss on her lips. My tongue enters her mouth, painfully slow. This isn't about starting something, this is me simply kissing my wife with all the love I have for her. Making these phone calls, and hearing our family as excited for us as they were makes it impossible to not be insanely happy. When I pull away, our foreheads still touching, I open my eyes and stare into my favorite blue ones.

"I am so happy." I say to Arizona.

She reaches up, and cups my cheek with her hand, never losing eye contact and says, "I am so, so happy too. I love you."

"I love you too Ari. I love you too."

_And then I lean in to kiss her once more….. _


	98. Chapter 98

AN1 – HAPPY GREY'S DAY GUYS! SO, IF IT'S A DEPRESSING EPISODE TONIGHT.. THEN I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT. I HOPE IT'S NOT AS BAD AS THE OTHER EPISODES, BUT I'M SURE IT WILL BE. SHONDA WARNED US THAT IT HAS TO GET WORSE, BEFORE IT GETS BETTER. SO GOOD LUCK OUT THERE, AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAS THEIR TISSUE'S ON STANDBY. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

Capshawfan1981

Twitter texansgohard

CHAPTER 97 – A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR CALLIE

ARIZONA'S POV

"Yes. That's correct… Okay. No, we won't be needing that. That will be great. Thank you. Uh huh. You have a great day too. Bye bye."

Hanging up the phone I sit down on the carpet next to Haden. He is really focused on the structure he is building with his new lincon logs.

"Do you think mama will be happy when she finds out about her surprise Haden?" I ask my son. He looks up at me with his big green eyes, and smiles the perfect smile that is a mix of Callie and me. I consider the fact that he has dimples to be my sign of knowing that he is a part of me too.

"Mama. Bocks." He says proudly.

"Yeah, mama likes your blocks too." I laugh. A knock at the door catches my attention and I pick up Haden and walk over to see who is there.

When I open the door, Tim has a huge smile on his face. A happy Callista standing next to him, holding his hand.

"Hey Tim! What a surprise! Hi there Callista. How is my favorite little girl?" I welcome them both before stepping back to let them come inside.

"Hey sis. We were just out at the park, and thought we would stop by and see what you two were up to. Lexie is at work and TJ wanted to go to daycare to play with his 'friends', so it's just me and my little princess today." Tim says with a proud smile.

He looks so much better. Mark really did a great job on his scarring. There is some visibility from the burns, but for the most part, he looks just like himself. He is still going physical therapy for the damage that he did to his leg, but he finally moves around without the use of a crutch. Tim was determined to get better. No matter what obstacles were put in front of him, he wanted to get back to 100% for his wife and his kids. I cannot begin to describe the pride I feel towards my brother. He is a really great man and I am honored to call him my brother.

"We can't stay long, because I have to pick up dinner before Lex gets off work. It's one of her long shifts and I like to have stuff done before she gets home." Tim says.

Haden and Callista are now building with the logs together, and I can't fight back the smile. 5 years ago I never planned to have kids. Never did I think that my son would be sitting here playing with my brother's second child. And that I would have twins on the way.

"Yeah, Callie comes home pretty warn out too. I can't even imagine. I know I could never do it. The whole pregnancy thing. But she requested a chef salad for dinner, so that's pretty simple." I say.

"How is she feeling now? Lexie said that she had been pretty sick at work even. I'm sure she cannot wait to get the babies out." Tim laughs.

"Yeah, she has pretty much started with the 'all day sickness' and she hates it. But I am hoping to surprise her with something, and I think she will enjoy it."

"Oooh, what's your big surprise?"

"Nope, I cannot tell you. I know you Timothy. You cannot keep a secret from your wife.. and your wife cannot keep a secret period. And I do not plan on Lexie telling Callie and ruining it."

"Fine, fine. You have a point there. How are you handling things? I know you have been trying to pick up the slack with Haden and the house stuff. You holding yourself together pretty good?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm good Tim. Seriously. Callie is the one carrying around two of my children. She doesn't get a 'break' from that at all. And she is all about Haden when she is at home. So I cannot complain about handling the chores for the most part. But she helps, really she does."

"Cool. I'm glad that you guys ar—" Tim starts to speak, but his cell phone interrupts him and he holds his finger up letting me know he has to answer it.

While he is on the phone, with what sounds like our mother I take the time to play with my niece.

CALLIE'S POV

"Why do I not have the scans I ordered in my hands already?" I say to my interns.

To say I am frustrated and ready to go home would be putting it extremely lightly. I need to vomit every time I turn around, my legs and feet are swollen.. I had to wear a size XL scrub top today and I am having serious caffeine withdrawls. So guess how Pleasanton I am today…

"Here you go Dr. Robbins. Sorry it took so long. They were backed up in XRay." April Kepner says. I can tell she is nervous and I do feel kind of bad for being such a bitch today.

"It's fine Kepner. I'm just having one of those days. Thank you."

Looking over the scans, I smile at the fact that the patient will not be needing surgery today. Which means I am out of this place for the next 7 days. Arizona and I both scheduled an entire week off to just enjoy Haden and each other. No pagers, no broken bones or surgeries. Me and the two people I love more than anything. As soon as I got to the locker room, I changed clothes with super speed. Eager to get out of here. Reaching for my cell phone, I send Arizona a text to let her know I'm headed home.

**Hey baby. Heading out, see you two in a bit. Love you – xoxo Cal**

**Yay! We are waiting. Love you more! – xoxo Ari & Haden**

I smile after reading her text, and put my phone away. I say goodbye to random people on my way out of the hospital. Once I am inside my SUV, I plug my iPhone in the jack and hit my favorite playlist for the drive home.

"Mama's home!" I say as I walk in the door. And the most adorable little baby boy comes wobbling towards me. His arms are held up high and he is saying "mama mama mama" the entire time. I can feel my heart swell so much it feels like it might bust out of my chest.

"Hi there handsome! Mama missed you!" I say picking him up and covering his cheeks with kisses. Arizona is right behind him, and I lean over to give her a kiss as well. "Hey beautiful. I missed you today." I say to my wife.

"I missed you too. And we have dinner ready. So come.. sit." Arizona says while leading us all to the dining room.

"Oh that salad looks perfect. I have been craving it all day babe. Thank you!".

'You are very welcome. What would you like to drink?" Arizona asks.

"I'll get the drinks babe, you sit down." I try to say, but my wife isn't having it.

"Nah uh Calliope. You sit down and rest. I will get it. What will it be?"

"Do we have any of that raspberry tea?" I ask.

"Sure do. Coming right up." Arizona says with a wink before heading into the kitchen.

I place Haden in his high chair, and scoot him over next to my chair. Serving his plate and then my wives. A couple of minutes later, Arizona has joined us and we fall into comfortable conversation over dinner. I talked a little about my surgeries, and Arizona told me about the day she had with our son.

"So, what are we going to do for 7 entire days off? Oh, I cannot wait. It felt so good to leave that pager at work. I couldn't get out of there fast enough." I say, and Arizona laughs.

"I'll be right back." Arizona says before she stands.

"Where are you going?" I ask, confused.

"Just a second Calliope. Patience baby. I'll be back in 2 seconds." She says and I watch her disappear into the other room.

She comes back in quickly, holding a few folded papers in her hands. She takes a seat at the table, and set's them face down between us.

"Calliope. We have both been working so much, and even though we have our night's at home together, I thought that we should do something as a family. Well, a small version of soon to be family anyway." Arizona says, and I just look at her with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean? I thought that was what we were doing. That is why we took a week off isn't it?" I say.

"Yes. Well, yeah but… I had a different idea. And I hope you like it." Arizona says as she slides the papers towards me.

"What is this?" I say as my eyes start to scan the papers in my hands. "Oh my god, Arizona! We are going to Hawaii? For 5 whole days!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah. I thought we could go check out the house your dad bought for us. Or for "Haden"." She says with air quotes.

"This is perfect! I am SO excited! This is going to be amazing. Thank you baby." I say before standing up and walking over to pull Arizona into my arms. Hugging her tightly before pulling back to kiss her lips.

"So your happy? I was so worried you would want to just relax at home. But I wanted to do something special. Kind of our last vacation before you are too far along to travel." Arizona tell me.

"I am beyond happy babe. I cannot wait to get there. And see this in a bikini." I say motioning up and down her body.

"Oh, I'll give you a private show in that bikini if you play your cards right Calliope." She says with a sexy wink, before we sit back down to finish our dinner.

After dinner and a little tv, Arizona and I gave Haden his bath together, and put him to bed. Two bedtime stories later, he was sound asleep and we were climbing into our own bed.

"So our plane leaves tomorrow at 11. I wanted to let you have a little time to get over the morning sickness before dragging you out of the house." Arizona says.

"You are too good to me baby. I love you so much." I say giving her a soft kiss.

After we parted from our kiss, Arizona moved towards the foot of the bed, and sat facing me, taking my foot into her lap.

"Oh….my…God… that feels so good." I say as she starts massaging my foot. After a moment of enjoying the attention my wife was giving me, I reach for her foot as well.

"Calliope you do not have to do that." She says, but I ignore her, and start working on her foot at the same time. "Mmm, ok yeah, that does feel pretty good." She finishes with a smile.

"Arizona, thank you for planning this. Seriously baby. I can't explain how happy I am. We are going to have such a great time together with Haden."

"You are very welcome Callie. We all need this. Just like your dad said when he gave it to us, family is very important. And sometimes we need to get back to the basics."

"What do you think Haden is going to do when he sees all the water?" I ask.

"I am sure he is going to love it. Oh, Oh, I hope we can go to the beach super early one morning so he can see a sea turtle! How cool would that be Calliope!" Arizona says with excitement.

"We can definitely do that babe. And I'm sure he will be just as excited as his mommy will be." I play. Before I could say anything else, I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach. I guess my face showed exactly how I felt, because in a split second, Arizona was up and next to me.

"Do you feel sick babe?" Arizona asks while tucking my hair behind my ear. All I can do is nod, before I am up and racing to the restroom. Arizona by my side the entire time.

"I'll be right back baby. I'm going to go get you some water. Okay?" she says and again, I only nod.

She is downstairs and back in a flash with water. I sit on the floor, sipping the water while my wife is literally brushing the vomit out.

"Oh these children of yours do not like salad obviously." I say to my wife. With a laugh, she leans over to kiss the top of my forehead.

"If I could make the sickness go away, I would babe. In a heartbeat. Are you ready to go lay down?"

"Yes. But can you get we a wet wash cloth please?" I ask before walking over and climbing into bed.

Arizona folds the cool rag and lays it across my forehead, and joins me in our bed. Snuggling up to me, she places two kisses on my belly and whispers to the twins inside of me.

"You two settle down in there. Mama needs some sleep before tomorrow. I love you. Sweet dreams my tiny humans." And then places another kiss on my stomach.

"Goodnight Calliope. I love you." She says before giving me a kiss on my lips and then lays her head on my chest, getting comfortable in our nightly position.

Tomorrow will be great. My wife, my son and myself on the beautiful sandy beaches of Oahu, Hawaii. Hopefully the twins will cooperate with my wife's request and allow me a little sleep. But even if they don't, I wouldn't trade being pregnant for anything in the world.


	99. Chapter 99

CHAPTER 98 – FAMILY VACATION PART I

CALLIE'S POV

6 hours on an airplane with a 1 years old is an 'experience' let me tell you. Haden was easily entertained for about the first hour. Napped for the 2nd and 3rd, but from hour 4 through 6 he was possessed by some type of child type terror spirit. Showing both of his mother's a whole new side of himself. I am glad that we are in Hawaii, because his performance on the aircraft has made this vacation a necessity now. Arizona and I both stepped of the plane more exhausted then we are when we come out of a day's worth of surgeries. Of course the people on the plane were easily fooled. A little batting of his long eye lashes and cute baby jibberish caused them all to fall under the spell we are always under at home. Home… as in the place where our son is a 'normal' child.

Walking through the airport towards the baggage claim, Arizona is carrying Haden who has since become a normal baby again, and is behaving like he normally does. Once we meet with the driver that my father arranged after Arizona told him where she was taking us. Luckily she had even remembered to have them bring a car seat. Honestly I hadn't even thought of that, but once again my amazing wife thought things through and planned like the Colonel's daughter that she is.

We drove through downtown Honolulu and memories of our honeymoon came flooding into my mind. Looking over at my wife, I see the smile that is on her face because she is remembering it too. I reach around the back of the car seat, and run my fingers through Arizona's ponytail. She gives me a wink, and then we both return our gazes to the passing beauty outside of our windows.

About 20 minutes later, we arrive in North Shore. Pulling up a long gravel drive, the car comes to a stop and the door is opened for us. Arizona taking Haden out before I join them, and after taking one look at the house we both stood motionless. It was a red adobe home, with beautiful palm trees forming a fence line down one side. A stone walkway leading up to the house with exquisite landscaping. There was a small pond off to the right of the house, with a bench next to it. I look over to my wife and son and smile before taking Arizona by the hand and following the driver up to the house with our bags. Quickly tipping him, I fish out the keys that my father had given us and slide it into the lock. Pushing the door open, I gesture for Arizona and Haden to go inside first. I pulled our bags in behind us and set them down. Looking around the room with my mouth open in amazement.

"This is beautiful Calliope. Wow.. I can't believe this is ours." Arizona breathes out.

Looking around the room, the floors are all solid white marble, beautiful tiki style furniture spread throughout. There's a fireplace in the corner, and 4 huge wooden doors along the wall. You can see into the kitchen from the living room and there is a long bar with 4 long leg chairs. The counters are a dark grey marble as well, and all the appliances are stainless steel. Windows all the way around the house offering a perfect view of the beach. Walking towards the doors, Arizona and I open them one by one and find there are 3 large bedrooms and 2 restrooms. The one in the master bedroom has a large white porcelain bath tub and a solid glass walk in shower. Plenty big for two people. Making a mental note to break that shower in later, I turn to follow my wife and son out onto the back patio. A tall awning is extended from the back sliding glass door, covering the stone patio. Comfortable lounge chairs, and a beautiful wicker couch with cushions are spread out around it as well. The sand looked white like power, and the water was a beautiful sky blue. It reminds me of the color of Arizona's eyes. Pure beauty.

"What do you say we get unpacked and then take this little guy out to the water. Let him play in the sand and wear himself out. That way…. You and I…. can sit out here and enjoy the beautiful night breeze once he is asleep." Arizona says with a smile and I happily agree.

A little over an hour later, the 3 of us head towards the water, and Arizona spreads a large towel our for us to sit on. Haden is mesmerized by the water. I am sitting on the towel, watching my wife and son play in the edge of the water. Each time the wave pushes the water up to their feet, Haden lets out a happy squeal and Arizona jerks him up real fast causing him to laugh. The sight before me is enough to make my heart melt. Watching Arizona with our son still amazes me daily. She lights up every time he smiles at her, and the bond they share could never be broken.

After a couple of hours at the beach, both Arizona and I splashing around in the water and playing in the sand with Haden, we head inside the house once again to begin making dinner. My father, being the man that he is, was sure to have the house stocked with groceries and fresh linen on each bed before we arrived. So I told Arizona that I would make dinner while she gave Haden his bath and washed up for dinner herself.

After dinner, it didn't take long to get Haden to sleep. All of the excitement from the trip and then the beach had him worn out. Arizona was waiting in the living room while I took a quick shower before joining her.

"What do you say we go sit outside. It feels amazing out there." Arizona says and I smile before following her outside.

"I am so glad we are here. Your surprise is perfect." I say to my wife as I lean back against her chest on the patio couch. Arizona's leg is stretched out, allowing me room to scoot flush against her and her arms wrap around my body resting on my baby bump.

"I'm glad we are here too." She says.

After a few moments of silence, the two of us just taking in all the beauty that is surrounding us. Turning to look at my wife, I can see her thinking pretty intently.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours babe?" I ask.

"I was just thinking about Tim." She says. And I'm a little confused about what she would be thinking about regarding her brother that has her looking sad like she does.

"What about him babe? He's ok.. he's getting better every day." I say trying to be supportive.

"Oh I know babe. I just think about how he could probably use a family vacation like this. After everything he has been through. Everything his whole family has been through." She says.

"Well you know they can use this house anytime they want, right? He is our brother and he is welcome anytime." I say, while returning to my previous position against her. My fingers tracing lazy patters along her exposed thigh.

"Life can be so wonderfully beautiful and then turn around and be so disgustingly cruel Calliope…" She says, staring off towards the water. I don't say anything, knowing that she has more to say. I just nod a yes, and lean my head back and turn my face into the crook of her neck.

"People take life for granted. They don't realize that one day you can be perfectly happy, and the next day tragedy can strike and everything you think you know turns upside down. I mean look what happened to Tim. He almost died. And his therapy was long and painful and he could have made it a horrible ordeal for Lexie and the kids too you know? But he didn't. He kept fighting to get stronger and to pull through. He didn't let the tragedy tear them apart." Arizona says

"You're right babe. Things could have went a lot differently and I can't imagine how Lexie would have dealt with that."

"If anything ever happened to me Calliope, I could never hate you. I could never look at you with anger and rage in my heart. Because the love I have for you consumes me. I know we fight sometimes or we feel overwhelmed, but no matter what I could never give up on us or push you away. I know that our love is strong enough to handle anything that is thrown our way." Arizona says before kissing my forehead. Her hand rubbing up and down my arm.

"I know that we haven't been through as much as Tim and Lexie, but we have had our fair share of ups and downs. I think that it has made us stronger. Made us appreciate what we do have right in front of us. I would never push you away or give up on us either Arizona. Never. Because I know what it's like to live my life without you, and I could never go back to that after finding out what it feels like to live it with you in it." I say.

"Well you don't have to find out because I'm never letting you go. I said forever and I meant it."

I lift my head up and look my wife in her beautiful blue eyes. The love, the devotion in her eyes makes me feel so complete. Leaning in, I kiss her lips softly. Arizona parts her lips, and I feel her warm tongue press gently against my lips. Parting my own, I allow her entrance to my mouth while her hand takes a hold of the back of my head, pulling me closer to her. Our kiss was intimate, not sexual. It was an expression of our love and commitment to our marriage and our life. Two people that love each other more than they could possibly love another human being is exactly how I would describe my wife and myself.

I'm not sure how long we kissed, but soon we pull apart in desperate need of air. I love you's were whispered into the night air, and the smell of the ocean in the breeze was calming and refreshing. Trying my best to fight back my urge to yawn, I am unable to and one creeps up on me.

"Cal, let's go inside and get ready for bed. We have 4 whole days to enjoy this, but right now I need to get my pregnant wife in bed." Arizona says, standing while pulling me up by my hand to follow her.

After our nightly bedtime routine of washing our make up off, brushing our teeth, etc. My wife and I pull back the huge white down comforter and white sheets before climbing into the amazingly soft bed.

"It feels like we are sleeping on a cloud Callie. Oh my god we need a bed like this at home." Arizona says, snuggling into the bed and scooting towards me.

I laugh at her cuteness. She is adorable and sometimes I think she doesn't realize just how much.

"We can definitely get a bed like this. It is great." I agree with my wife.

Arizona lifts my night shirt over my baby bump, and kisses it twice as she usually does. The bottom of my breasts are exposed and I notice her eyes glancing over them. I don't say anything, instead I lay there silent watching her.

She lifts my shirt slowly, and her hand comes to rest over one of my breasts. Cupping it gently, massaging it with her palm. My body instantly reacts to her touch, as it always drives me crazy with want for the blonde.

"Arizona…." I whisper, causing her to shift her eyes towards my own.

"Calliope…." She says almost too quietly for me to hear.

"Make love to me Arizona. I want you to make love to me, so slowly that I am able to enjoy the feeling of you all over my body….."

Once the words leave my lips, her mouth is around one of my nipples, and I feel her tongue pressing against it….

_God, the things this woman can do with her mouth should be illegal… _


	100. Chapter 100

CHAPTER 99 – FAMILY VACATION PART II

ARIZONA'S POV

Look over there Haden. Look! That's a sea turtle! Oh my goodness Callie look!" I say a little overly excited. Callie, Haden and I woke up very early this morning to have breakfast and make it to the beach in time to catch a large, beautiful sea turtle laying her eggs. This was one of the things I wanted to see happen when Callie and I were on our honeymoon but we didn't get to unfortunately. We spent our nights worshiping each other and that made it almost impossible to wake up early enough for this. But right now, the look on Haden's face is priceless.

"Arizona, stand right there with Haden so I can get a picture of it in the background. Hurry though before it moves." Callie says and I rush to pick up our son and squat down with him standing between my legs. The turtle is only 10 feet or so behind us slightly to the right. Big smiles on our faces as Callie snaps the photo.

"Hurry, now you!" I tell her and we quickly switch places. "Got it!" I say proudly. Looking over the two photos on the display screen I smile and Callie comes over to look at it herself.

"That is so cool babe. I'm glad we did this." Callie says before giving me a small kiss.

"Me too." I say before returning our attention to our son who is fascinated by the turtle. A few minutes later, the turtle wobbles it's way back into the water.

"Say bye bye to the turtle Haden." Callie says. Followed by Haden waving both of his arms and saying "bye bye tutttle."

After we came back inside, Callie went to lay down for a little bit, she was feeling pretty sick but she tried her best to enjoy herself at the beach. And she did perfect. We had a great morning and even if Haden doesn't remember it, we got it on camera. And that makes me very happy.

About 45 minutes after Callie went to bed, Haden fell asleep as well on the couch watching cartoons. Getting up early really wore him out as well. I cover Haden with a blanket, and walk over towards our bedroom. The door was open and I leaned against the frame, crossing my arms and taking a long look at my wife. Callie is laid across the bed, on her side, one leg over a pillow and her hair sprawled across her face. She has a soft snore, so I know she is knocked out cold. I can't help but smile at how beautiful she is. Of course I always think that my wife is incredibly hot, but there is something to be said about pregnant Calliope. She takes sexy and beautiful to a whole new level. I could stare at her all day long and never get tired of it. It blows my mind that she would think that she isn't gorgeous. Because I see nothing but beauty when I look at her.

Walking back into the living room to check on Haden, I see he is still sound asleep so I decide to start making lunch for my family before they wake up from their nap.

A little over an hour later, just as I was finishing up lunch, I feel a pair of arms reach around my waist, and then I smell the wonderful scent of my wife's signature perfume. I turn my head to face her and give her a small kiss.

"Hey beautiful. How was your nap? Feeling any better?" I ask my wife.

"It was good, and yes I feel much better. And mmmm, lunch smells amazing. Where's mijo?"

"He's still napping. You can go wake him if you want, lunch is ready and I thought we could eat out on the patio. It's so nice outside."

"Ok babe, sounds great. I'll go get him." Callie says. One more kiss and she is headed towards the living room.

Lunch on the patio was perfect. Haden really loved the fresh fruit and even did a good job of trying to pronounce the words.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day babe? " Callie asks me.

"I was thinking we could go to the little shops downtown, find some cute things for the house. Make it our own you know?"

"Sounds fun. Let's get changed and we can call for a rental." Callie says.

After the 3 of us finished getting dressed Callie called the rental company, and they were more than happy to deliver our rental car and we were on our way. Remembering some of the places we went on our honeymoon made it a little easier to find our way around this time. Pulling into the little shopping strip we head towards our shopping adventure.

CALLIE'S POV

Today has been perfect in every single way. The morning started off with my family witnessing a sea turtle lay her eggs, then we had lunch on the patio before heading out and spending the rest of our day shopping. Arizona picked out several things for our home away from home and now we are sitting in our living room watching the end of a movie. Haden is already in his pj's and Arizona is rocking him in her arms. His eyes growing heavier by the minute. Arizona leans over so I can kiss him goodnight and she carries him to bed. Before I realize it, she is back at my side on the couch. Taking the remote from my hand, she turns the television off.

"I know you are so into that show Calliope, but I have something that you will be more interested in." Arizona says, standing in front of me.

I look up at my wife, and she slowly starts unbuttoning her shirt. One button at a time while keeping her eyes locked on mine. My mouth is dry and my jaw is dropped. Once her shirt is completely unbuttoned she lets it fall back off of her shoulders onto the floor. Her light pink bra covering her breasts makes my mouth water. She takes her hands and brushes them across her breasts and down her stomach before stopping at the button on her jeans.

"Do you want me to continue?" she asks me with her eyes deep blue and full of passion. I cannot find any words so I nod 'yes' and she proceeds.

Her delicate hands unbutton her jeans, and my eyes are watching intently. Slowly she slides down her zipper and pushes her jeans down her thighs. She has a matching light pink pair of lace panties on. And they are tiny. Barely covering the most private parts of her body. I reach up to touch her, and she swats my hands.

"No ma'am. You sit there and enjoy the show Calliope…" She says and I look up to her eyes briefly before she reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra. The straps falling over her arms, and her arms holding the front up. When she moves her arms, the bra falls to the floor as well. Her breasts exposed and I feel the wetness begin to build between my thighs.

Arizona steps forward, standing right between my legs as I am now sitting on the very edge of the couch. She takes my hands and places them on her hips before her hands rest on my shoulders.

"You can remove the rest…." She says seductively. And I am more than happy to grant her request. Slipping my thumbs into the sides of her panties, I pull them down until they are around her ankles. She steps out of them and I reach behind her, my hands finding her perfect ass and pull her towards my waiting mouth.

The second my tongue hits her hot center, she grabs two handfuls of my hair. Pushing me harder against her. Pushing my tongue between her folds, the fire inside of me ignites. Pushing my tongue as deep inside of my wife's core as I possibly can I hear her breathing increasing.

"Calliope, oh yes baby. Don't stop." She says and it only makes me press on.

Reaching around I slide my hand between her legs, and lick up towards her clit. Coating my fingers with her wetness, I push two fingers deep inside of her. I feel Arizona's knees shake and I know that she is grower hotter and hotter. My tongue presses firmly while I make small circles around her swollen nub.

"Cal-callie… baby.. oh god, let's go to the bedroom." She finally gets out.

Pulling back, I look into her eyes before I stand. The second I am standing, I lock my lips on her light pink ones. Her tongue enters my mouth almost instantly. We do not break our kiss until we are in the bedroom, and she starts pulling my clothes off of me like they were burning my skin. Once I am naked as well, Arizona lays me onto the bed. She climbs up next to me, and we find each other's lips once more. The way her hands feel squeezing my full breasts, and pinching my nipples makes my need for release even faster. Her soft hands move down my body, over my baby bump and then I feel them slide between my legs. My hips bucking up into her hand, searching for as much friction as possible.

"Turn onto your side baby.." Arizona whispers into my ear.

I start to turn on my side, facing her when she says, "Turn the other way.. back against me."

This is a totally new position, so I'm not sure what to expect, but once I feel her breasts pressing against my back, and her center into my ass I moan loudly. Her mouth latching onto my neck, sucking and leaving her mark on me. Arizona reaches around, and her fingers part my lips, before she moves through my wetness and entering me slowly at first.

"Fuuuuuuck, Arizona.. yes. I need you." I say biting my fist. She starts moving her hand faster and harder and I feel my release approaching quickly. Turning my body slightly, I am able to connect my lips with Arizona's and my moans are covered by her kiss. A few more swipes against my clit I feel wave after wave of intense pleasure hit me.

"Ariiiiizzzoooooona" I yell out into the darkness of our room.

"That sounded so hot." Arizona says and I can't even respond. I am out of breath, and my heart is beating so fast I can feel it throughout my entire chest.

"That felt so good baby. Dammit, the things you do to me drive me insane. I will never get tired of that. I think you get better each time."

"Why thank you, I do try my best." Arizona says before we both laugh. "Calliope.." She says in a questioning tone.

"Yes baby?"

"I need you to touch me. I want to feel you." Arizona says.

I turn over to face my wife, and kiss her passionately. I break the kiss, and lay flat on my back.

"Come here…" I say and she is clearly confused. "I want you.. up here." I tell her while pulling her towards me.

Soon, she is straddling my face, and my tongue is deep within her. I can feel her walls around my tongue and she begins to rock against my mouth. Both of my hands wrapped around her hips, pulling her down against my mouth. Her wetness coating my mouth, and I look up to see her head thrown back while her hands are gripping the headboard tightly.

"Come for me Ari… I want you to come right into my mouth baby." I say before pulling her back onto my tongue.

Running my tongue all the way down and back up her slit, I reach her clit and let my tongue move faster. Soon I feel her legs begin to shake around me and then the wetness in my mouth increases and I feel her jerk unevenly.

"Oh god. FUCK fuck yessssss, Callie. Oh my gooooooood." Arizona yells while she comes.

She throws herself down next to me, her eyes still shut, just enjoying the beautiful after glow of an amazing orgasm.

"T-Th-That was s-so good." She says in between breaths. "I n-needed that." She tells me while we lace our fingers together and try to catch our breath.

"I love you Arizona." I tell my wife. Before she responds she leans over and kisses me. Breaking away, she snuggles against my chest.

"I love you too Calliope."


	101. Chapter 101

AN1- OK OK OK, I KNOW.. This is probably going to piss some of you guys off, but I just think this is a healthy place to stop with this story. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE, LOVE this story. It's great to have something happy to read especially during the time where our girls are having such a bad time on Grey's. But I do not want this story to become repetitive and boring. So I decided that this is where I need to end it. I think 100 chapters is a pretty good run…. Right?

Let me add this though… IF you guys hit me with some comments, and if you want me to, I will be happy to write a part two for this story. Set a little further down the line, where it's not all about middle of the night feedings and pregnancy drabble. I have a few ideaSo, let me hear it. And thanks for your support during this story. I loved hearing what everybody thought.

Capshawfan1981

Twitter texansgohard

Amy ;)

CHAPTER 100 – THE FINAL CHAPTER

STICK A FORK IN ME.. I'M DONE

CALLIE'S POV

"Arizona.. baby wake up… Please…" I shake my wife, and wake in a panic.

"What? Wh-what's wrong Calliope? Are you ok?" She asks half asleep.

"Arizona, I either peed the bed, or my water just broke!" I tell her.

The sleepy look on her face is replaced with shock and surprise.

"What? Are you sure?" she says while ripping the blankets off of us and see's the puddle under me. "Oh my God Calliope! Your water broke! We have to get you to the hospital! Let me get the bag, and, and.. and Haden!" Arizona says after jumping out of bed and running around our bedroom like a chicken with their head chopped off.

"Arizona…" I say, but get no response from my frantic wife. So I try again, only a little louder this time. "Arizona!". This time she stops and looks towards me.

"We have time babe. Calm down. The contractions haven't even started really. Let's calm down, and pull ourselves together. I'll call Addison and let her know that we will be in soon. This could take hours babe. Relax. Ok?" I say, in my best soothing voice.

Arizona rolls her shoulders and then her neck, takes a couple of deep breaths and lets it out slowly.

"Ok babe. You're right. Calm. Collected. We got this." She says before coming towards the bed and sitting down next to me. "Are you feeling ok though? Is there anything I can do or get you?" she asks me sweetly.

"I really want to shower, and change before we go to the hospital. So if you can help me get in the shower, I would be happy." I say.

Arizona smiles and leans over to kiss me.

"Sure baby. Come on. I'll help you." She says and we make our way towards the shower. Arizona helps me strip and I step into the shower. "I'll be right back Calliope. I'm going to call Addison super fast." She says and I just nod.

My first hard contraction hits, and I grip onto the shower door. Taking a deep breath, I wait until it passes. Reaching for the soap, I step under the shower spray and try to let the hot water relax me. My eyes are shut and then I feel two hands gently touch my back. Opening my eyes, I look behind me and find my wife, naked as well and running the loofa over my back. Once she has washed every inch of my body, she takes the shampoo and begins washing my hair. Her hands working their magic on my scalp. But my relaxation is cut short when I feel my second contraction hit me full force. Hunching over, I let a small moan slip from my lips and Arizona runs her hands up and down my lower back. Massaging through the pain.

"How far apart are they honey?" she asks in her comforting tone.

"About 8 or 9 minutes." I say after I am able to stand up straight.

"Come on. Let's get you dressed and downstairs. Once your set up on the couch, I'll get Haden and we will go. Nice and easy Cal. I got you babe." She says helping me step out of the shower. Arizona wraps me in the towel and helps me dry off. She even brushed my hair once I had a tshirt and sweat pants on.

"Ok, I have the over night bag, your phone, the camera…. I think that's everything." Arizona says. Going over her mental check list. "The car seats are already in the Range Rover, so we are set."

"Ok, I'm going to need your help down the stairs babe." I admit. Knowing that my contractions are growing closer and closer.

As soon as I am seated on the couch, my third and strongest contraction yet rips through me and I let out a louder moan. Arizona is on her knees in front of me, hands on my shoulders.

"Just breathe baby… deep breaths… you're doing great.." She says. I just keep nodding 'yes' and finally it begins to let up.

"G-go get H-Haden Ari. We need to g-go." I force out between breaths.

Arizona doesn't wait for any more instructions before she fly's up the stairs to get Haden. She is up there and back down with a sleeping boy in her arms, and his small 'hospital' bag over her shoulder.

"You ready baby?" she asks me. Extending her arm out to help me off the couch.

"As ready as I can be. I'm not looking forward to the next few hours though." I admit while I stand and we walk out towards the car. Arizona opens my door first, and once I'm inside she shuts it before walking around to place Haden in his seat. Covering him with his small blanket she jumps into the front seat.

"Here we go babe." Arizona says while checking her mirror's and backing out of the driveway. Once we are driving, she reaches over and takes my hand in hers. "I love you so much Calliope. You're doing so, so good baby." She assures me.

What felt like hours later, and several painful contractions we pull up into the ambulance bay at our hospital. Addison is standing outside, already waiting with a wheelchair. Arizona had called her on speaker when we were less than 10 minutes away.

Addison pulls open the passenger door, and helps me out of the car into the chair.

"Ok Callie. We're going to get you upstairs and hooked up to the monitors. You know the drill." She tells me.

"I'm going to park, and then dropping Haden off at daycare. I'll be up as quick as I can." Arizona says to both Addison and myself.

"Take your time. You know this isn't going to happen too quickly." Addison tells her before closing the door.

Soon I am laying in a hospital gown, two fetal monitor straps stretched across my ungodly big stomach. Fighting through a contraction when my wife comes busting into the room out of breath from running up the stairs I'm certain.

"How is she?" she asks Addison while coming to my side. I reach for her hand, trying to hide the pain I am in.

"Well, her contractions are surprisingly close together. I'm fixing to examine her now. Just stay up there by her, and try to keep her comfortable." Arizona nods and leans over to kiss my forehead.

"Ok Callie. I'm going to check to see how dilated you are sweetie. You might feel a little pressure, but it shouldn't hurt. Just focus on Arizona." Addison says before she takes a seat at the foot of the bed between my legs.

"I love you so, so much baby. You are so brave. Just think, they will be here soon. Our babies." She whispers into my ear.

I try to calm myself, controlling my breathing and listening to my wife's sweet voice and encouraging words. I just need to make it through this. It will all be over soon. I keep trying to convince myself that it will go by before I know it, but so far no luck.

ARIZONA'S POV

Callie in pain is the worst part of this whole pregnancy stuff. Yes I think she is a complete knock out when she is pregnant. And I love getting beautiful children out of the deal… but this part… the watching my wife in unbearable pain part… I do not like so much. If I could take the pain away, I would do it in a heartbeat. And I know that I am the lucky one in this equation. I get to have the babies, spoil them and get the love and affection from them just like Calliope.. but I don't have to be pregnant or feel the pain she does.

I look down and see Addison has her face scrunched up. Deep in thought.

"What is it Addison?" I ask the OB surgeon. Callie opens her eyes and looks down at Addison as well.

"The twins are breech. I'm so sorry Callie, we are going to have to take the twins by cesarean. I know you wanted a natural delivery but that just isn't possible. But I promise. We will take great care of you and your babies." She says.

My heart sank hearing Addison's words. I know that Callie wanted a natural birth as well, and I looked towards her.

"Ok. Just do whatever you need to do for them Addy. We trust you." Callie says, and both Addison and I are shocked at how easily she took the news.

Addison stands, placing her hands on Callie's knees and nods. "I will Cal. You are in the best hands possible. I'm going to have the nurse bring in some medicine to help you relax." She says before she starts to leave the room.

'Addy.. wait." Callie says and both Addison and myself look towards her. "Arizona will be in there too right? And I'll be awake? Because I need to be able to see them." She says, concern in her voice.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. Arizona will be right next to you, and she will be able to talk you through the entire thing. I'm going to go schedule the OR and I'll have someone in here to prep you real soon." Addison says which helps reassure my wife.

A few minutes later the nurse has Callie ready to go into surgery, and she leaves us alone for a few minutes. Saying she will return shortly to take us up.

"Arizona… I'm scared." Callie says and I literally felt my heart break in two.

"Oh babe…." I say, taking a seat next to her on the bed and wrapping my arms around her neck. Kissing her cheek over and over. "It is going to be ok. I promise you. We have the best surgeon in the world right here. And I will be there with you every single step of the way. The babies are going to be just fine. Perfect little Calliope's or little boy Robbins. Whichever. They are going to be perfect, just like their mama." I say. Hoping that I am getting through to her.

"I'll be ok as long as you're there. I know all 3 of us will be ok with you by our side." Callie says to me.

We stay sitting just like this, with her in my arms until the Intern comes in to take Callie to surgery.

When they take Callie inside the OR, I step away long enough to change into a sterile gown. I am by her side as quickly as possible. Leaning over and kissing my wife I say, "I love you baby. They will be here any minute."

"I love you too." Callie says just as we hear Addison enter the room. Her hands are up in the air, dripping water. The scrub nurse hands her a sterile towel and she starts drying her hands before they slide her gown on. Once she is gloved up and ready to go, she walks over and leans down placing her mask covered mouth by my wife's ear.

"Ok Callie. Just relax, and let me do what I do best. In just a few minutes we will have two babies ready to surprise their mommy's. We have everything under control." Addison winks at Callie and stands to begin her surgery.

I place my hand on top of Callie's surgical cap, and rub my thumb back and forth across her forehead. In the back ground we can hear Addison say, "Scalpel". And I never take my eyes off my wife.

When the time gets closer, Addison lets me know that I should look over the curtain that is pulled up between my wife and her belly.

"Ok Mommy's. It's time for the grand reveal…. Baby number one…. Let's show yourself to your awesome parents." Addison says, and soon the sound of a newborn baby cries fill's the air. Arizona, do you want to tell Callie what we have here?" Addison asks me. I have tears running down my face, and looking down I see my wife does as well. The sound of our second child's cries tugging at our heartstrings.

"It's a girl Calliope…. A beautiful baby girl." I say before kissing my wife and holding it for a moment.

"Do you want to cut the cord Arizona?" Addison asks me.

I look down at Callie, and she nods her head and says, "Yes.. go babe." And I kiss her quickly before I join Addison next to my wife's side.

"Let's take that towel down. I want Callie to be able to see this." Addison says. The scrub nurse quickly removing it and I see Callie lock eyes on me before looking at the baby girl in Addison's arms.

As soon as our daughter is free of her cord, the nurse moves her over to the warmer and Addison begins bringing the second baby into the world. Moments later, she lifts out the second baby, and we can quickly see as Addison announces, "It's a boy!"

Callie and I both smile and let the tears fall while laying our eyes on our second son. I cut the cord for him as well and Addison wraps a surgical towel around him and I walk over to Callie and let her see him up close. She puts her finger into his tiny hand, and we both smile at the beautiful baby before handing him to the nurse as well.

"You did it sweetheart. They are beautiful." I say kissing my wife over and over.

"They are perfect. All 3 of our babies are perfect. Just like you. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted plus so much more." Callie says to me.

"No, you are the one that gave me everything I never knew I always wanted Calliope. You are my angel. I love you so much."

Addison works on closing up Callie while the nurses take the twins to the nursery to get them cleaned up. Promising us that they will be in Callie's room as soon as they are finished.

CALLIE'S POV

"We need to pick the names Ari. They are over 4 hours old and we haven't given them their names. I know we narrowed them down, but we need to decide before our family comes in the morning. We can't just call them Baby A and Baby B anymore." I say with a laugh.

Arizona is holding our son in her arms next to me on the bed, and I have our beautiful baby girl in mine. Our little girl has her eyes wide open and looking up at the bright lights in the room. She is perfectly gorgeous and to my satisfaction, she has deep blue eyes. Choosing a white sperm donor with blue eyes made the chance of our baby having blue eyes, just as it would be if Arizona and I could have made a child together. She has dirty blonde hair, and I anyone that would see Arizona and our daughter alone together would assume that Arizona had given birth to her all by herself. Just as it should appear.

Our little boy has brown eyes, almost identical to my own with dark brown hair like his big brother. And Arizona is quite happy with that. Now our big boy Haden has hazel eyes, our daughter with Arizona's blues, and our youngest son with my chocolate brown. Our family is complete.

"What do you think about Hunter for this little guy? Arizona asks me.

"Haden and Hunter…. I love it. What about the middle name?" She asks. "Bradley."

"Hunter Bradley Robbins. Haden Bryce Robbins." That is perfect. I say. "Hi Hunter. I love you so much, yes I sure do." I say to my youngest son. Your big brother will see you soon, and he is going to absolutely love you and your sister. He's going to be an awesome big brother, just you wait and see."

"And what about that little princess you have?" Arizona asks me, leaning over to look into our daughters eyes.

"She has your eyes. And every time I look down at her, I see you Ari. That is what I hoped for this entire pregnancy. That if we had a little girl that she would have your eyes. Like Haden has your dimples. And I got my wish. Two healthy babies, and a little girl with the eyes like the woman of my dreams."

"So, which name do you think we should go with." Arizona asks me.

"Hannah Michelle Robbins." I say strong and proud. "She is a mini you and she should have your middle name as hers." I finish.

The look on Arizona's face was precious. Wishing I had been able to capture it with our camera because her face lit up and the tears returned to her eyes.

"Well Hunter and Hannah…. Welcome to the world. You are going to be so loved. You are two little dreams come true." She says looking towards both of our newborn babies.

"We should get Haden. It's pretty boring at daycare this time of night, and I know that he will want to meet these two." I say to my wife.

"Yes, I agree. Do you want me to lay him down, or do you want to hold him while I go get Haden? Arizona ask me.

"Oh no way, hand him over." I say eager to hold both of my newest children. With a baby in each arm, Arizona promises to be right back and leaves to get our big boy.

Hunter falls asleep quickly and is soon followed by his sister Hannah. I rock my body gently, soothing them while they sleep until I see the door open and Arizona walking in with my big boy. I can't fight back the tears once I see my son. It has been just him and Arizona in my life for so long now, that I feel a little guilty for taking part of us away from him. But I know that he will love having a little brother and sister, and that Arizona and I will definitely make time for Haden and one on one time.

"Haden, can you say hi baby brother… hi baby sister. Those are you're babies big boy. You're a big brother now!" Arizona says while bouncing Haden up and down on her hip. He has a big toothy grin on his face and she leans him over to get a better look.

"Baby. Baby." He says touching them one at a time on their little hats. "Baby mama tummy." He says while pointing at Callie's stomach.

"Nope. Babies aren't in mama's tummy anymore little guy. They are right here. So we need to be extra gentle with them so they can get big and strong so they can play with you." Arizona explains to him.

"Pay Haden" he says pointing to himself. Arizona and I both laugh. "Yeah buddy..they will Play with Haden."

Arizona and Haden sit down next to us on the bed just as Addison comes in the room.

"Hey there Robbins family. I just came in to check on you guys before I go home for a few hours. But don't worry, I'll be back after while and I'll come straight in to check on you all again." Addison says with a smile.

"Hey Addy, would you mind taking a photo of us all together real quick?" I ask. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to have our first family photo to mark this important date.

"Sure. You got it." She says while grabbing the camera off the table next to us. "Ok Robbins crew.. big smiles."

Arizona is on the side, with Haden on her lap, leaning her head towards me and I lean towards her as well. A twin in each arm. We smile big smiles and Haden yells, "Cheeeeeese" just as the flash goes off.

"Beautiful." Addison says. "You have the perfect family Callie and Arizona. Perfect."

_I couldn't agree more… We have the perfect family indeed….. _

_THE END…._

AN2- THERE IS IS GUYS. THE END TO "WE ARE JUST THE SAME" PART I (POSSIBLY) LIKE I MENTIONED, DEPENDING ON THE FEEDBACK I GET AND WHAT YOU GUYS WANT, I MIGHT MOVE ON TO PART 2. BUT, SO LONG FOR NOW! AND THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND BEING SUPER AWESOME

AMY


	102. Chapter 102

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HOLY COW! My iphone has been blowing up with email notifications from you're reviews. Honestly I had no idea that this many people would be interested in a part 2 of this story. BUT, I am SUPER happy to hear that you do. So…. To make things awesome… I'm going to do it! Yeah buddy! The next story will be after a time jump, which is a big reason for ending where I did on Part 1. So hopefully you guys will follow the second part, and enjoy it as well.

I look forward to writing for you guys! Also, if you haven't checked out my other story it's on my profile.

"If We Are Meant To Be, We Will Be". It's a little more drama, but I enjoy writing it. Of course, "We Are Just The Same" is my priority first and foremost.

So hold on to your seats. Because I just might pop out Chapter one of Part Two tonight! Yaaaay!

Thank you all again,  
Much Love,

Capshawfan1981 ;)

Oh yeah, the continuation will be labeled, "We Are Just the Same Part Two" if you don't follow me as an author and are going to search for the story. And if that is the case, I will post one more Author's note on here letting you know the first chapter has been posted! Happy Reading Calzona lovers!


	103. SONGS FROM THIS STORY

SONGS

A friend tweeted me and asked the names of the songs I used in "We Are Just The Same" Part 1. So here they are

Thompson Square – Glass (Chapter 26)

We Are Just The Same – Sara Ramirez & Jessica Capshaw (Chapter 34

Feel's like Home To Me – Chantel Kreviazuk (Chapter 37

Morning, Noon & Night – Ryan Shaw (Chapter 46)

You got what I need – Joshua Radin (Chapter 62)

I won't give up – Jason Mraz (Chapter 65)

Hope that helps :)

Capshawfan1981


End file.
